Seeking Salvation
by shaydoe
Summary: Part Two of Simple Sweetness. A new life, A new beginning yet the journey remains the same. Loving, Living and Losing what matter's most...But perhaps this time they will find their Salvation.
1. A New Beginning

**A new Beginning...**

**Five and a half years later...**

She filled his dreams, the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. An aura of purity surrounding her like warm silver light. Her very being was like an angel given human form, full of a graceful, shy innocence that captivated him to the point of blocking out all else. She quickly became the whole of his universe almost every night.

Dressed all in white, a simple silk shift hanging off her petite, supple frame. The fabric was iridescent almost see through. Her silken flesh hidden beneath playing a seductive game of peek a boo with him, every time she moved. He could just make out the darker peach at the crests of those decadent breasts, hinting at the lush satin nipples. That were briefly pressing against the underside of her camisole. Every time they came into view, his cock spasmed painfully.

The thin white straps of her dress falling alluring over her slender arms. So loose and erotic, a brisk wind could easily pull that top right down. Revealing her deliciously perfect breasts, oh how he wished he had more control over this dream!

Her skirts were twirling in the breeze as she turned in small childish circles before him. Her golden hair glowing in the soft light, fluttering like the finest silk in the warm breeze that surrounded them. Her hair fell over her shoulder's in a golden cascade of shimmering spun gold. Trailing down her back to the gentle arch of her lower back. Her long bangs draping over the tops of her luminescent blue eyes, falling on either side of her head in twin cascades. Giving the middle of her forehead a cute heart shape, the flawless skin peeking out between the part of her bangs, begging to be kissed. Her long full eyelashes fluttered softly like the delicate wings of a butterfly. Her elegant blue eyes always shimmering with hidden joys and mischief. Those playful, emotional eyes always held him captive. Staring in awe, his breath catching as their eyes locked.

The chill that always wrapped around his heart, thawing in her intense adorning gaze. The depth of love they held was so inspiring, so sincere. He couldn't help but cherish her, his own eyes holding such reverence for the stunning beauty that she was. A slow delighted smile spread over her full pouting lips, that glistened in the morning light still wet from the kisses they shared previously.

She was everything to him, a perfect companion he yearned for. She was the other piece of his soul, everything he needed to be truly happy. Coming to him only in his dreams. He looked forward to the times in which she visited his inner world, sometimes she would linger. Spurning his lust as she would tease and taunt him playfully for hours. Kissing and caressing every inch of each other, with a hungry restless abandon. Invoking such a profound love for her, he would awaken shaken and grieving. Other times she just allowed him time to talk to her, to hold her hand and perhaps sneak a chaste kiss to her cheek or lips. Certain times she merely snuck into other dreams, appearing for only moments before fading away. As if checking in on him, making sure all was alright in his inner world. Those dreams broke his heart and made his waking hours feel unsatisfying and anxious. Wanting only to return to his dreams in the hopes that she would be there just a little longer.

This time she stood bathed in the gentle morning light, standing with her little bare feet half buried in the beach. The air was heavy with the scent of roses and fresh water. Giggling as her toes dug into the moist sand, her cheeks rosy from her exhilaration of moments ago. The cool water was creeping up the coastline of the lake behind her, soon splashing against the back of her heels. The line of thick pines and elm trees obscured the full light of the sun, filtering it into sweeping fairy lights, that danced upon her and the surrounding sand. The scene was so whimsical, so peaceful and other worldly he felt heavy, drugged by the sheer contentment he felt in that moment. She was speaking but her voice was obscured in the haze of fantasy. He felt it more then heard it, giving him a sense of immense comfort. Only her bright, joyous smile was clear. Her laughter so sweet and effervescent enthralling him completely. As she walked towards him, arms outstretched, the wind playing with her long golden hair. Tossing it about her slender shoulder's, her toned well defined legs brushing the white silk of her long skirt aside as she moved. A superior gracefulness to her stride, she looked to be almost floating. As her curving hips swayed in a subtle sexy manner. Delicate, elegance defined her. She was his goddess...his heart, his soul, his life...

Somehow everything seem right when she was with him, a calming balm for his restless soul. All the inner turmoil he felt in his everyday life just melted away. All there was, was her...her perfect sweet face, those wide cerulean eyes so full of innocent joy and love. He could easily get lost in those eyes forever and never feel lonely again. Her slightest touch excited him, made his skin tingle with a remembrance he couldn't quite place. Her smile was all he wished for every night, to experience that euphoric state of bliss she gave him. When her lips pulled aside, in such a glorious smile of delight it took his breath. No woman could ever come close to the one he cherished in his dreams. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed.

* * *

A shrill beeping invaded his dream, droning into the perfect, quiet world he shared with her. Pulling him harshly away from her arms and back towards the sharp light of reality. Always when he was forced awake from dreams of her, it left his heart aching. The emptiness of his life becoming more in focus, always leaving him with that grieving feeling, twisting deep in his gut. As if she died every morning, upon his waking. Making him far more volatile and irritable for the rest of the day.

"OH...Fuck my life." Darien groaned, thrusting his hand out of the bunched up layer's of navy plaid sheets. Slamming his palm down on the long snooze button on his black plastic alarm clock. Set on a simple blonde wood side table before his double bed. With a frustrated growl he popped his head out from the dark sanctuary of his blankets. Having been asleep on his stomach for hours, his spine was now tight and sore. His thick dark hair was a crazy mess on his head, his strong chin and aristocratic features now dusted with a layer of dark stubble. Squinting and blinking away tears of both loss and uncomfortably dry eyed wakefulness. His midnight blue eyes having a hard time adjusting to the brightness. Squinting and grinding a fist into his eyes working out the dust.

The brilliant morning light was spreading over his sheets, from his large picture window that loomed beside his bed. He had forgotten to close his shades last night, so was rudely greeted by the rising sun. With a depressed sigh he raised himself up off the mattress in a full on push up. His smooth, large well muscled arms rippling at the movement. As he swung his toned, well formed legs out of bed. Sluggishly sitting up, he cast the last of his blankets aside. Finding himself oddly naked beneath the layers of comfortable cotton. His rock hard fighter's physic on display before him. There was nothing soft or boyish about him anymore. His torso that was once rip cord lean was now filled out with tight compact muscles. His chest was broad with a smattering of dark hair that trailed down, to smooth well defined abs on his stomach. The soft trail of hair resuming again around his manhood, lightly groomed around the shaft. His cock jutted proudly towards his stomach, amid the fine hairs around his groin. Usually after he experienced a night with his dream girl. He would wake with a magnificently painful erection, that would refuse to go down for nothing. It looked like everything was status que so far.

He groaned and scrubbed his fingers through his thick mass of raven black hair atop his head. The corded muscles of his lower neck to his broad shoulder's bunching and releasing at every jerky movement.

Glancing over his shoulder. He found a small platinum blonde curled up under the cover's, her long hair fanned out over her pillow. Sweet girlish features relaxed in the state of a deep drunken sleep, her eyes slanted downward, speaking of a japanese heritage. The realization that she was japanese, killing the idea she was a natural blonde. She was very cute, had that kawaii school girl look going for her. Her small delicate hand was flopped over a corner of the navy cotton pillow cover. He trailed his eyes up and down her petite, luscious frame, with overly large breasts. No doubt bought a paid for by her last conquest. Those huge swells barely remained covered by the remaining blankets, slowly rising into full view and then falling back out of view beneath the covers, with every breath. He mutely lifted the blankets needing to assess how bad this was. Not surprised to find she was completely naked underneath.

He raked his hand in irritation through his hair again. Dropping the blankets in disgust. He hated when he lost his good sense during a night out and ended up next so some strange female in the morning. The feelings of guilt about his newest one night stand, already torturing him with hot pokers straight to th temples. As the tell tale throb of a hang over began to pulse behind his eyes. He had no clue where he found her, or what her name was. Hell he had been so drunk last night, he probably hadn't even remembered his own name. Amazed he managed to get them both back to his apartment, he couldn't remember a damn thing. It was a blur of bright lights, loud music, more shots and willing groupies then he would ever want while sober.

Status que...

With a tired groan he rose from the bed, tapped his alarm button off before it woke his 'guest'. Then silently padded out of the master bedroom. That sat at the end of a long narrow hall, his feet slapping lightly on the wood tambata flooring. As he made his way down the corridor to his bathroom to freshen up. Several minutes later he was once more forced from hiding, returning to his bedroom to gather clothes.

As he dug into his netted cloth hamper in the corner of his room, casting his bed set along the far wall odd looks. Wondering where the hell he had found Tokyo Barbie!

His bedroom was spartan, with not a single picture or poster adorning the uninspired beige walls. It had a bed, rumpled with navy cotton sheets and a plain heavy blanket. A small female lump still unresponsive amid the layer's of cotton heaven.

A plain wooden night stand, with two drawers stood beside the simple bed. The mattress sitting on a black iron frame with a twisting elegant rose patterned head board. It wasn't the most manly looking head board, but he had an affinity towards roses and had been drawn to it. A large window took up one side of the far wall just before the bed. With a huge glass patio door that led out to a cement balcony that wound around from the bedroom down the side of the building to the living room. A walk in closet took up half of another wall, with slated doors that pulled aside.

He had moved to Tokyo about six months ago, along with four of his gym mates. Each having their own reasons to want to disappear in a foreign country. Mostly, they all needed a change of scenery after Sarges death. Their old coach had died of a massive heart attack, ring side at the Championship bout in Las Vegas last year. It had been his title match, after years of fighting in the lower classes. He had finally made it. The fight had been bitter sweet, he had won but at to steep of a price. After a long brutal back and forth with the current champion. He came out out of the fight with only a massive concussion while Sarge's heart couldn't take the stress and he had collapsed. Several days later, his championship had been striped and he was publicly disqualified by the league for use of excessive force. His opponent who had been hospitalized after the fight, had suffered a major head injury. Leaving him so severely brain damaged he was pretty much a vegetable. He had been forced to retire after that in disgrace. He was dealing with the fact he had taken away that man's dream, his career...his reason to live. Unintentional but still...he had crippled him so badly he had rendered him completely useless, to be able to take care of himself or his family. He had never really thought about how deadly his sport could be. It was just his career, his passion...He had never been the same since. He had been trying to make peace with it, put it past him. But the guilt bit at him every waking moment, like a puppy nipping at his heels all day.

The road to the UFC hadn't been a cake walk, Kane had been disqualified for illegal moves earlier on. Hollywood was still a contender but he seemed to be lacking any passion for the sport anymore. So with both him and Kane now banned to fight professionally in the States and Hollywood's lack of ambition to enter the cage. It left Jed and Zac, who had become their mangers in Sarges absence, little choice but to go over seas to compete. Hollywood was in a major funk so was more then eager to come along to this new country. Trying to find them professional bouts in Tokyo proved to be rather difficult though. Ending up fighting in the underground matches, run by the Yakuza or the bored elite. Either way, Darien felt his once respectable career was just a roaming circus act now.

Darien had his own demons to deal with, so he never complained about this fall from grace. As far as he was concerned he wanted to remain as anonymous as he could for the rest of his life. He was sick of being in the spot light, having his every action scrutinized by the press. Or the constant stress of having to manage his public image every single day. To assess and evaluate everything he seemed like all he was doing back then was pleasing everyone but himself. He had always been a private man, his sudden rise to super stardom in the UFC had been very difficult for him to deal with. Surrounded by so many fake people who only wanted to use him.

Sarge had been the closest person he had to a father. After his death, he had felt lost and unfocused. His championship tainted by his death, feeling it was his fault that the old man had suffered from heart failure.

Jed and Zac had been signing him, Kane and Hollywood up for the underground bouts in the city for the last six months. Making big money off their wins, providing each of them with a very well off lifestyle and quiet fame among the fans of cage fighters here in Japan.

Rising back up from the plastic clothes hamper he had thankfully found a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. Darien yawned and stretched, working the kinks out of his back. Rolling his shoulders and shaking the last remaining tingles out of his legs. Absently scratching the back of his neck as he pulled aside one of his closet doors and disappeared inside. Even if the girl was asleep, he was to modest to just strip in front of her. He was also feeling rather shamed for using her, he never thought of himself as a user. But time and again over the years, he would wake up next to some random blonde. As if he was trying to find some solace in a pathetic copy of his dream girl.

Reappearing several minutes later fully dressed and ready to head out on his morning jog. Glancing at the digital display on his clock, finding he was behind schedule to meet up with the guys since it was nearly five thirty in the morning.

Grumbling at the alcoholic fog still shrouding his mind, this run was going to be gruelling. He proceeded through his living room. Glancing mutely at his white leather couch and flanking chair. Littered with the woman's powder blue spandex tube style skirt and form fitting white tank top. Her lacey pink underwear was stuffed between the cushions of the the chair, her bra no where to be seen. He was totally disgusted with himself again. In his drunken stupor he had taken advantage of that poor girl and not in a kind of romantic or tender way either. It looked like he had practically ripped her clothes off!

Feeling like a despicable dog, he trudged into the dark recesses of his small entryway.

Grabbing his plain black hoody, with silver zippered side pockets from the hooks. Hidden in the side coat closet behind the front door, leaving the slated door ajar. He slipped on his old white sneaker's and zipped up. Tucking his apartment keys, and cell phone into a side pocket, zippering it up securely.

The japanese had an odd almost retro sense of fashion, he thought this hoody was quite metro sexual looking with all its zippers. There was even two extra sets on his upper chest for no reason at all? He had always considered himself a simple man when it came to what he wore. Born and raised in the Mid West, his fashion sense consisted of t-shirts, cotton hoddies and jeans. He had one suit but it was only for funerals or perhaps a wedding. He really had no sense of fashion, so trendy attire pretty much gave him hives. But when in Rome he figured, at least he blended in with the rest of the joggers on the path.

"Morning cupcake!" Kane bellowed, as his large hand cuffed Darien upside the head. Darien glared over his shoulder at the living mountain of muscle that was Kane Mackenzie. A burley man in his late twenties. With a full head of thick curly hair, rust red and hanging over his overly muscled shoulders. Falling in untamed disarray around a very square looking face and intense green eyes. Resembling, very much some roguish Highlander lost in the modern era. Darien's long time rival was dressed in a pair of pewter grey track pants and matching wind breaker, with a black tank top underneath.

"Fuck you, Kane!" Darien shot back, he was nearly twenty three years old and the arrogant bastard was still treating like some punk ass kid.

"Had a visit from your lovely dream girl again, huh?" Kane taunted, throwing him a knowing smirk.

Darien grunted a positive, brushing down the back of his hair. Attempting to reclaim his dignity by the pointless display of vanity.

"Yeah, your always a little bitch after those dreams. Remind me to avoid you today, Shields." Kane shrugged before taking a few quick strides ahead. Leading the way from the sidewalk, framed by a grey stone fence line towards the black iron gates into the park.

They crossed under the red tori and then over a wooden bridge that spanned a huge koi pond. Moving with purpose under the swaying shadows of the over hanging canopy of trees. The wind was warm and thick with the scent of flower's.

Entering the Juuban gates to Shiba park. A huge green space on the fringe of Azabu, near the skyscraper district near Ropongii. The metal skyline of tower's easy to spot over the tree tops, gleaming in the warm sun as the morning took hold.

"Konichiwa." Jed waved, rising from a wooden bench he had been lounging on, just off to the side of the path. Brushing his short cropped sunny blonde hair out of his bright blue eyes, with a charming smile. A shadow of facial hair adorning his unkept chin and cheeks, matching Darien's own, only far more lightly. Dressed in a pair of flashy yellow and red sports shorts and a white t-shirt.

Darien rolled his eyes in contempt. "Stop...Your not even Japanese. It's annoying to listening you butcher the language in some vain attempt to fit in here."

"Yeah, the locals don't even like hearing you speak their language." Zac groused. Slumping down beside his twin brother. He unfortunately still laid claim to his boyish looks, with out a hint of hair on his face. His dusty blonde hair slightly curled and hanging low around his shoulder's, giving him a very feminine appearance. Dressed in a pair of matching shorts to his brother and a bright yellow t-shirt.

"I swear to god, your mother still dresses you idiots." Hollywood appeared behind them, his voice low and refined. Striding powerfully on long well toned legs. His long silver blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail that snapped at his back. Dressed in black shorts that showed off his pale white skin, and a black sport's shirt with the little white nike swoosh over the heart. His piercing blue eyes bored into all of them, silencing any further banter. He was the eldest and had become their would be coach in Sarges absence.

Soon the group was racing at full strength down the winding natural paths, Jed and Zac as always were egging each other on. Hurling crude names and nasty comments trying to out manoeuvre each other on the path, generally making a immature hazard of themselves. Receive numerous unheeded glares from passing joggers sharing the path. They were the same age as Darien, but one would think they were far younger by their antics. The competition between the two was always quite heated, always fighting to dominate and out do each other in almost anything. Jed was older by a few minutes, always needing to prove it. By beating his younger brother in everything. Zac was always striving to best him, to knock him down a few pegs.

Over an hour later they had finished their route, circling around the lake to Zojoji Temple. The heritage Buddhist landmark in Shiba park. It was still a stout grey shadow on the horizon, atop a huge hill when they began to slow their final sprint. While to the right of the path, one could see the red iconic metal spire of Tokyo Tower just off to right at the very edge of the park's tree line. They slowed to a cool down walk, as the simple wood beam and post building rose into better view around the next bend. The pagoda tile roof soon looming over them as they started up the incline of the hill. Crossing beneath the cool shadows of the roof skirts, as they left the park and jogged down the set of stairs. Heading back down to the busy street below.

"Rest up, Bro. We're going to Osaka tonight." Jed clapped Darien on the shoulder. The Dorrii was packed with morning commuter's, honking and shouting at one another. As the traffic and busses crawled by the group of men standing against a metal corrugated guard rail.

"I'd rather just stay in tonight, Jed." Darien heaved, still needing to calm the rapid beat of his heart from the intense run. His dark hair now plastered to his head, sweat covering his face. Making him feel cool and clammy in the hot wind.

"Look your com'in. If I gotta go, you damn well have to too!" Kane roared, snapping his sweat soaked bangs at him in frustration.

Darien blocked the disgusting attack with a raised arm, glowering at the taller man.

Kane couldn't stand being left alone with Jed and Zac. They drove him absolutely insane when bar hoping or clubbing. Always trying to pick up woman, usually failing miserably. Ending up pouting at the table, bemoaning to him why the ladies didn't like them. Hollywood was just plain boring, never leaving the table and usually to absorbed in playing apps on his phone. While obsessively nursing his one solitary drink to care about his surroundings. The man was more robot then man, Kane swore he had a plug in cord stuffed up his ass. Leaving Kane to brood and wallow in boredom for hours on end. Darien was the only one he could carry a half decent conversation with. He was a damn good wing man too, Kane always seemed to have good luck with the ladies when the young man was around.

"I would really rather stay home, I got one hell of a headache...and..." Darien tried to get out of it again, giving Jed and Zac apologetic half smile.

"I planned this for a month!" Zac relented, his voice close to a whine. As he pleaded with Darien to change his mind.

"You are such a woman!" Jed rolled his eyes, "Look, Shield's your coming willingly or not. We are not partying with out you. Perhaps it will take your mind off you latest Dream Girl issues." Jed shrugged, having over heard Kane speaking to Hollywood in hushed tones during the run about Darien's latest dream funk. They had been enduring the man's obsession with this dream girl for years. Ever since he woke up in the lower hall of the High School, after Homecoming. He had been plagued by dreams of this mysterious girl. Her image always haunted him, as if he should know her but just couldn't remember.

She was an enigma not only to him but to four other girls he had befriended in High School soon after. They had formed their own little click, with his best friend Andrew. A deep friendship based on the foundation that they all seemed to be haunted by her face as well.

That time had been filled with confusing circumstances. For the whole school populace who had attended that fateful dance. The students remembered waking up scattered all over the school, or on the cafeteria floors. The dance had long since ended and morning had arrived. They all shared the same strange feelings of waking up from some kind of spell.

Almost everyone was accounted for, even Pink was found sprawled out on the football field. The only student missing from that night was Daniel, everyone figured he had cut and run. As his brother's charges of murder were soon discredited as insubstantial to convict. The investigation was soon centered on Daniel himself. Since he was the only other witness to the murder.

Darien gave Jed a unimpressed look.

"Your not backing out." Kane crossed his arms stubbornly over his barrel chest, glaring dangerously down at him.

"It's going to be EPIC!" Zac exclaimed, attempting the sell the night with one very loud very over used exclamation.

"It's this club called "The Silver Millennium" his eyes were sparkling with anticipation and pent up excitement.

"It's supposed to be the best dance club in all of Japan. Tonight's show has been sold out for months. It's hard to get tickets when Serenity Moon preforms." Jed shrugged.

"I had to sell my ass to the scalper to get those tickets!" Zac cried, curling his fingers into a painful pose before his stricken face, to illustrate how much trouble it had been for him.

Darien, and the guys raised their eyebrows in speculation. Wondering if the guy really would actually take it up the ass. For the chance to party in the hottest club in the nation.

"So stop being a little prissy bitch and get your party pants on!" Jed crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at Darien in irritation, as his little brother now looked near tears with disappointment.

"Alright, fine." Darien conceded. Waving his badgering friends off, as he walked away. He had six blocks to walk to get back into Azabu. Then ten more to get to his condo complex.

* * *

By the time he got home, the sun was already beating against the huge living room windows. A blinding glare that penetrated every inch of his open living room. The mid summer in Japan was a humid nightmare, of long days of sweltering heat. That baked the city as if it was in an oven. He tossed his keys into the small dark ceramic bowl he had set on a dark wooden hutch in his small entry way. Tossing his hoody into the small closet before kicking off his sneaker's and stepping up from the foyer and into his living room area.

Proceeding over to the panoramic windows that filled the back wall. Slowly unfurling the paper blinds to shield his living space from the bright sun. Casting his now uncluttered white leather couch and arm chair an approving glance, as it was cast in cool shade once more. His guest had thankfully removed her clothing, now he wondered mildly if she was dressed and lounging in the bedroom. He wasn't looking forward to this mornings confession. His lack of interest in pursuing a relationship after having drunken intercourse with so random woman. Usually ended up with him getting a slap, or enduring her wailing away in shame and disgust at herself.

Ah...good times...good times... He thought bitterly, not intending to seek the woman out. Honestly the coming drama could wait, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely his stomach! It growled angrily up at him. His body not approving of all the booze he had consumed last night and then not getting anything to eat before he exercised this morning. Breakfast wasn't a want anymore it was now a need! Hunger was gnawing at him, relentless and demanding like a wailing babe. It just couldn't be ignored!

He moved to the light wood coffee table set before the massive flat screen t.v along the front wall. Snatching up his remote and turning on the flat screen. Tossing the black plastic wand to the couch cushions. As the t.v came alive with the local Japanese news station. Now whispering softly through the shadowed condo.

As he absently proceeded toward his galley kitchen at the far end of the main living space. Rapping a knuckle on the black marble counter top of his island that separated his living room from his tiny kitchen. Wondering what he was going to find in his fridge for breakfast this morning. He puttered in the kitchen preparing scrambled eggs and toast for a few minutes.

Casting curious, nervous glances down his narrow back hall, wondering if his mysterious house guest was going to emerge. He kinda wanted to get this hurtful conversation over and done with. Once he plated his food and poured himself a large glass of orange juice. He couldn't stand the anxiousness any longer. He set his food on the island and proceeded to check his bedroom. Slumping his shoulder's in resignation, releasing a tired drawn out sigh as he proceeded down he hall.

Opening his bedroom door softly, finding the room thankfully empty. The strange woman had gotten the hint, when she woke up that morning alone and forgotten. Realizing that he had just taken off not caring enough to cuddle or even to leave a note. Understanding by his lack of proper manner's, that she was just a one night stand and meant nothing to him. He nodded, happy not to have to deal with the woman's spurned emotions.

He didn't even know her name, for gods sake. Shaking his head at his drunken stupidity last night. He wandered back to his breakfast, picking it up from the island and planting himself comfortably on the couch. Setting his glass on the coffee table as he ate and immersed himself in the japanese language filtering out of his t.v. He had been struggling valiantly to learn the local language, even if the local's barely spoke to him with it. Wanting to speak english and not have to endure his clumsy attempts. Yeah, he was a total hypocrite. Giving Jed flack about trying to speak the language when in secret he had been trying to learn it also and was butchering it just as bad.

Yet, he wanted to know what they were saying to each other, when they thought he couldn't understand. He had a bitter and jaded view of human nature and wanted to know what nasty things these japanese might be saying about him and his ignorant, Gaijin, friends. Already he had picked up on the us v.s them mentality they carried when it came to any one not from their country. They were polite to an almost annoying extent, speaking in a very round about way and never truly just stating what they wanted point blank. To nervous about offending anyone, or stepping on each other toes. A by product of living in such close quarter's with the rest of the islands population. The Japanese were also very ingrained with having proper conduct and emotional discipline. He admired their high standards of social decorum and etiquette. The severe contrast between cultures could be rather jarring. American's were brash with their opinions, forthright in their attitude and typically not all that accepting of other cultures either. He must seem like a loud, obnoxious, rude ego maniac compared to the average, mild mannered Japanese man. But as with any culture, there was good and bad points to it. He had so far been having many epiphanies about his own cultures failures. In doing so he was trying to emulate all the parts of Japanese culture he admired and trying to change his less desirable American qualities. In a way, his eyes had been opened to the fact that every culture had something to offer, something to teach to help one become a better person. In many ways he felt he had matured a little more, become more wise and perhaps more worldly. Either way he was no longer feeling like some ignorant, mid-western hick any longer. This trip had really broadened his horizons.

He had found a wrinkled, beat up english to japanese dictionary in his old apartment years ago. Not knowing why he had it or when he had picked it up, he just chucked it out. Now he regretted that, it would have been very helpful now that he was living in Tokyo.

Starting to repeat what the graceful dark haired news caster was saying. Trying to formulate the sounds of this foreign language in a pleasant way. Finishing his eggs off with one last bite of toast, he set the empty plate down on the low table. Drained his glass of juice, while his left hand summoned a blooming dark red rose. Spinning the flower in his finger's as he set the empty glass down on the coffee table. Life had never been the same after that dance, not for him or for the girls.


	2. Chapter !

Author's note: As with all my fic's I do a little research for my scenes in Japan. So the area's they visit are based on real places you can look up to get a better picture.

Seeking Salvation

It took half a day by train to get to Osaka from Tokyo. Jumping on the Silver Bullet along the J.R line they were pulling into Osaka station by twilight. Each of the guys were prepared for an all nighter of clubbing and bar hoping. Dressed to impress, being single, young and very much out to score. All except for Darien. Who never really put much effort into attracting women, not that he needed it. The female masses seemed to flock his way anyway.

Kane strode out of the sliding metal doors of the train, in a pair of tight worn out jeans with the knees ripped out. A tight black muscle shirt that showed off his well defined chest and abs, with a leather vest over top for flare. His rust red, curly, shoulder length hair flying wild and loose in the hot summer breeze. With black metal studs in his ears and a dusting of a full days growth upon his square jaw. Looking every bit the tough, bad ass, he truly was.

Hollywood was the next to leave the obscurity of the train. In white dress pants, held up with a black belt. A silver silk button up shirt tucked in smartly with a white stylish scarf tossed stylishly around his neck. His silver blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail, with a thin piece of black leather wrapped tight around the very end. He was a gorgeous man, who carried him with a sense of high style. Meticulously groomed, screaming of refinement and good breeding.

Then Jed made his appearance on the long cement dock, in a pair of jean board shorts that hung low over his knees. A bright yellow belt wrapped around his hips, with a dusty blue button up short sleeve shirt tucked in. The collar open as well, showing a red and white t-shirt underneath. The last piece of flare was a flame red ascot tucked into the collar of the dress shirt. The casual playboy, sporting a fun if flamboyant outfit. He carried himself with an assured amble that spoke of an over blown confidence in himself that wasn't based entirely on facts. He flashed his charming smile, of shining white teeth. He had a very pleased look on his now clean shaven face, as he nodded in approval at the brightly lit train station before him. Brushing a hand through his light blonde hair, giving off a 'I am way to cool for this place' aura.

His brother Zac followed him out. Also in board shorts of a crisp white, with a pink belt and black and white tank top. Hanging some what slob like around his waist. His average muscled arms exposed to the breeze. A faded jean vest was haphazardly draped over his shoulder's providing no protection in the least. He had his own dusty blonde hair tied back in a smaller pony tail with an elastic band. The Yin to Jeds Yang, he was far more timid. He adopted a bored look, not wanting to come off as a gawking tourist. A cool, unassuming aura wrapped around him like a comfortable blanket. He might dress with flare, enough to stand out as a separate entity to Jed's overwhelming pressence. But he never drew attention himself in public if he could. At least not unless Jed was teasing him, then all bets were off. He would do just about anything to make sure he wasn't seen as the silly sidekick or the easily dismissed satellite to Planet Jed!

Last was Darien, who trudged out of the train. A sour, not impressed scowl on his now shaven face. Wearing all black as if he was in mourning. In a pair of trim, well worn black wrangler jeans that cupped his butt and hugged his toned legs. A black t-shirt was layered beneath a pewter grey button up dress shirt. The dress shirt was open, the sides flapping in the breeze as he moved down the cement pad behind his friends. His t-shirt was just tight enough to flaunt his well muscled chest and stomach. The short sleeves showing off his strong arms, with a couple silver chains hanging around his neck. He looked handsome but low key, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Like Jed and Zac who were so brightly dressed they could have powered a city block. Hollywood was the perfect gentleman, and Kane was the bad boy out to party hard.

After leaving the train station, the guys caught a cab for Nanba city. A large inner ward in Osaka that held a great deal of the night life and commercial district. Heading down the glowing boulevard, full of huge, flashing kanji billboards. Cluttered with vendor carts, with hawker's shouting out to them. Trying sell all kinds of food and swag. Restaurants and pubs littered the narrow streets near the main river that flowed through the city. They departed the cab and weaved into the congested sidewalk traffic, heading into a side market. Well dressed young folk were flocking and departing in droves from the stores and restaurants around them. It was an eclectic barrage of lights and moving crowds, that quickly put Darien on edge. Always there was some stranger hovering at his periphery, or brushing against his shoulder's. A constant irritation of unwanted touch, was souring his mood even more. Shoving his hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans, he flanked his friends. Glowering down at his shoes, a proverbial storm cloud now billowing over his head. Eager to get out of the cluttered street and into their first destination. A sports bar called Balabushka that had pool tables and darts to help pass the time since the club didn't open till midnight.

A couple hours later, Darien was happily holed up at some random bar in the smokey lighting of a Izakaya. Admiring the huge red lanterns that hung just outside the main glass window. Black kanji painted over the paper promoting this establishment. They of course had gotten lost and ended up here at this afterwork bar. The small cafe style restaurant was already stuffed with locals, enjoying their leisure. Eating, drinking and visiting in japanese. Sitting in all manner of work attire from the well dressed business man to the overalls of the tradesman.

Darien took turns between ease dropping on the locals conversations, to watching Jed strike out with a hot little Japanese high school girl near the back hall. She was a cute little thing in a grey uniform jacket and black skirt of a private school. The only color to her uniform was a bright red ascot tied around her neck.

Jed had been fumbling with japanese for a good ten minutes now. The girl had been intrigued at first, but soon was becoming irritated and then plain frustrated. As he kept screwing up his sentences, finally shaming and humiliating her by accusing her of sleeping with goats. Darien had much better comprehension of japanese, chuckling under his breath as the last nasty comment left Jed's lips in the most complementary tone.

Bowing his head and laughing softly as the resounding smack of a small hand to flesh resounded through the restaurant.

"Strike one..." Hollywood stated, putting down his cell phone that he had been playing with to watch the show.

Then Jed tried to repair his damage, with a poorly articulated apology. Followed by another fierce slap connecting with his other cheek.

"Strike two..." Darien snickered, watching Jed's further degradation with growing amusement.

The man stood prone, an utterly shocked and bewildered look upon his face. Holding both of his red cheeks, clear confusion on his face. He attempted one last complement. Receiving a knee to the groin for his trouble. With a pathetic whimper he crumpled to the floor near the back hall. As the clearly furious and humiliated young lady stormed out of the restaurant. Her group of fellow schoolmates who had been hovering near by, once thinking it was so cool their friend was getting hit on by a Gaijin, now chasing after her sending Jed the nastiest looks.

"Strike three..." Kane mumbled, sitting on the other side of Darien on a worn out stool. Jotting down his first course with a pencil on a small photocopied menu.

"He's outta there..." Zac laughed, leaning against the bar casually at Kane's elbow. Enjoying his arrogant brother's brutal rejection.

Jed bounced back quick enough. It took a lot more then a high school girls rejection to dent his super powered ego. Within the first hour Jed and Zac had found new entertainment. Betting with a couple young local men at a near by table over a game of dice. While Hollywood sat mutely on his stool, busy playing on his phone. Kane was just polishing off a platter of edamane, grumbling about how slow the service was and that a chicken could eat more then what they put on a plate. How he missed real food, like BBQ ribs and fully loaded baked potato's.

Darien smirked at the bitterness in his voice, as the dissatisfied man tossed a handful of soy beans into his mouth. As Darien turned back, Hollywood spun a small white ceramic bowl his way. Offering him a shot of hot Saki from his Tokkuri. A large beige ceramic flask, decorated with painted kanji symbols.

Darien declined, spinning the bowl back to the older man.

"I am staying sober tonight. I don't plan on waking up again with some strange girl in my bed for a while." He commented, receiving a surprised look from Hollywood.

"So you did take the little kawaii home." He chuckled, shaking his head in astonishment.

"I was so drunk last night I could have taken anything home and had sex with it." Darien growled back, thankful he knew what Kawaii meant. Thinking back, the girl did kinda resemble one of those cute little cartoon character's on t.v. Shuddering at the thought of how out of control he had been, he had been so incredibly smashed. Honestly a hole in the wall would have been appealing to him at that point.

Hollywood raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, then merely nodded pouring himself his first drink of the night.

"Motherfucker!" Jed cursed at the top of his lungs. With the harsh sound of chair legs scrapping along the old wood floor. The tension in room rocketing up to the roof.

Darien spun in his stool in sudden alarm, his heart now in the throat. Body coiling for a fight, if Jed needed back up then he was there. With Kane and Hollywood following a few seconds later, all prepared for battle if need be. Confronting a tense scene, they held back waiting to see what the outcome might be.

Jed and Zac were looming over two smug young men, easily spotted as local gang member's. Dressed in white overalls, with their thin under developed adolescent chests laid bare, as the overalls were open in the front. Black bands hanging off their upper arms, with rolled up red bandana's wrapped around their heads. Their greasy black hair hung low over their ears, with young faces that looked barely out of high school.

"Ochitsuku, Gaijin." One raised his hands in a calming gesture, never losing his cool. While his companion merely smiled knowingly, flipping their ill gotten yen defiantly in Zac's face before standing up and pocketing it.

"You think you can cheat us!" Jed shouted, balling his hands up into fists.

"Watashi-tachi wa subete no junbi ga shita." One of the boys taunted, as they both scrambled to their feet and dashed out of the restaurant.

Jed made to race after them, intent of beating them bloody. When Zac grabbed his shoulder and forced to stay still. Jed was fuming when he stormed back to the bar and slammed himself down on a stool.

Darien had been getting rather fluent in the language, so made out the gist of what the boy had said.

(We already did.) Shaking his head with a chuckle he regarded the pissed off Jed a few stools away.

"It was just a bit of fun, bro." Zac soothed.

"Really how much did you blow?" Darien leaned into the counter.

"About ten thousand yen." Jed sighed, brushing a hand down the side of his head, racking his fingers though his hair.

Darien started laughing more loudly, while Hollywood grinned and shook his head in disbelief.

"Your bitching over five hundred bucks?" Kane stated gruffly, tossing a edamane peeling at Jed.

It bounced smartly off the side of his head.

Jed snarled and flipped him the middle finger. He just hated losing, the money didn't matter. He felt foolish for even getting involved in that scam. He had better sense, truly he did.

They hung around the all you can eat restaurant, watching Kane eat them into bankruptcy for a good three hours. Then wandered around the markets, inside the Shinsabashi. Amusing themselves at the various stores in this outdoor mall. Darien admired the giant sky light that ran the length of the stores. The starlight sparkling just behind the thousands of panes of square glass. He had to admit he really enjoyed Japanese artistic architecture, it was so elegant yet modern. Blending seamlessly into the metal and glass world as if it was grown instead of constructed.

Jed and Zac were busy cracking jokes and commenting on all the very in your face advertising out front of some of the stores. Such as a crazy chef face, roaring at customers or a huge hand hovering over the crowds holding a sushi roll. For such a seemingly reserved people their consumer culture was extremely loud and abrasive. They were able to kill the rest of the night, just window shopping and people watching. As midnight neared they headed back to the main street.

Not wanting to get lost again, they took a cab directly to the club. Moving away from the malls and markets, deeper into the great towers of downtown. The streets were alive with giant electronic billboards, flashing their icon's and advertisements. As they passed through traffic, Darien was pleased to have claimed the front seat. Casting his uncomfortably squished friends, crammed in the back seat a laughing smile. He craned his head out of his open window awe struck by the majestic tower's alight with living neon colours.

The cab started to slow near the end of a set of twin tower's, with an expansive green space tucked in between. With huge blue pines, elms and cherry blossom trees framing the outskirts, obscuring the park like atmosphere within.

"This is it?" Zac stated proudly.

"What is it...it's a park..." Darien commented lamely. Tossing the cab driver a wad of yen bills, before exiting the shiny banana yellow economy car.

"No, its the front gates." Zac tossed back, waving his hand over his shoulder petulantly at his comrades. Before moving off through the lush trees, disappearing down a narrow stone path.

The four men shrugged then followed Zac into the lush green space. They moved down the winding path flanked by all manner of with round lawn lights that cast the path in a gentle light that mimicked that of a full moon. Feeling as if they were being drawn into another world, full of magic and wonder. Even the sharp sounds of the city was fading away the deeper they traveled into the makeshift forest.

"Where's the white rabbit?" Kane commented with a low chuckle.

"I bet we'll find him when we find the tea party?" Darien bantered back over his shoulder.

"Yeah...or the Queen of Hearts?" Jed stated. "Off with their heads!" He cried out in a shrill womanly voice.

"I would rather run into the White Queen...she's hot" Kane threw out with a half smile. Thrusting his hips in a highly suggestive manner.

"Don't ruin the atmosphere children." Hollywood chastised, patting a n ow pouting Zac on the shoulder.

All three just started laughing harder, not taking either of them seriously at all.

The path ended abruptly before a huge lake, the water shimmering under the true moonlight. They could barely make out a long structure in the distance, dead center in the water.

"Now what?" Darien yawned, starting to really feel tired. It was way past his bedtime and he really wasn't into having an adventure in the middle of the night.

"Oh, grandpa's getting tired. " Jed cooed, poking Darien in the shoulder with a smirk. Receiving a back hand to the back of the head from Darien.

"No, Grandpa is damn bored!" Darien complained, not caring that Zac looked hurt. He never wanted to come in the first place. None them ever asked if he wanted to participate in their little night time field trips. They just dragged him along like some beloved pet! He would much rather be at home curled up with a good book, drinking some soothing tea and relaxing. Instead of trudging through some obscure forest to the middle of nowhere.

"Passports." A deep monotone voice echoed to them from the shoreline.

Zac's sulking perked right up, with a broad grin plastered over his face once more. He darted down the grassing decline towards the rocky shoreline.

The three followed mutely, finding the annoyingly excited dusty blonde handing their tickets to what looked like the boat man to Hades? A large solid white gondola was moored upon the shore, with a very tall man enshrouded in a white robe. With a long pointed cowl pulled up over his forehead, obscuring his features in shadow. He was leaning against a very long steering pole with a huge paddle on one end. He now had braced on the shore line. The pole rose high over his head, gleaming in the soft light of the full moon hovering over the lake. A warm breeze heavy with the scent of roses wafter around them, the whole surreal, dream like scene was casting a spell of awe over them all.

"Wow..." Darien breathed the image was impressive. With the mysterious boat man standing in the moonlight, it was all very immersive. He was really starting to feel like he had left earth far behind. This exclusive party Zac had gotten them tickets for took the term cosplay to a whole new level.

They all climbed into the elegant boat, sitting stiffly on the benches near the stern. As their robed guide climbed up to straddle the stern's sweeping nose. Pushing off with his pole, till they were rocking deep in the water. With out a single word he paddled the boat into the lake, meeting up with a fleet of similar gondola's all packed with awe struck passengers. All dressed in their best clubbing outfits, all ready to party the night away.

The dark shape in the distance slowly began to show itself as a great palace, with grande rotundas and vast archways and battlements. Built from solid white stone that glowed under the moon, sitting upon the highest crest of a man made island. Majestic columns rose out of the water as they drew near, in long corridors that provided a means for the gondolas to separate and dock at the new shore.

"Wow..." Darien breathed again, craning his neck to attempt to see the top of the corinthian style pillars, that were spouting water in gentle waterfalls back into the lake.

Not paying any attention to the amazed looks of his friends, to immersed in the majestic scenery himself. When the boat was secured the boat man waved a heavy sleeve forward. Pointing silently for his passengers to continue on their journey.

A thick grove of trees lay ahead, with the white stone walls of the palace rising far behind, the giant central rotunda ascending towards the floating moon. As if the palace and the celestial body were eternal companions.

Darien passed Zac an approving grin as they walked down another cobble stone path into a smaller garden of cherry blossom trees. Rose bushes and lilacs were scattered amid the trees, giving the feel of a much larger landscape beyond. The path wound slowly through the lush gardens, stopping before a curving staircase of carved white stone, with metal guard rails of an iron rose pattern. Ascending upward to a massive stone patio. They could see the waving columns of blue lights shooting up into the sky, announcing that the club lay just above them.

"Wow..." Darien breathed again, the first to take to the stairs. Leaving Zac laughing happily behind him.

Darien mounted the last step his mouth falling in wonder, a huge hallowed version of a grande palace stretched out on either side of the vast stone patio. Like the set on a movie stage, it was just stone walls the only real building was the central ballroom with the rotunda ceiling. He moved across the patio and under a looming archway into the outer courtyard area. Silver tables with floral patterned central columns were bolted to the stones. With matching chairs surrounding each table. Tuxedo dressed waiters and waitresses in ballroom attire milled around the cafe tables taking orders. Glancing up he could see the vastness of a star scape, it was surreal to see so many stars in the middle of a huge city.

He moved past the tables through another smaller archway, into an inner courtyard that held only a massive bar. Set up in a giant circle of white granite, with white leather stools. Several bartender's stood preparing drinks, also in full tuxedo's. A glowing blue neon tube light was mounted just below the counter, giving the bar a futuristic appeal.

"Wow..." Darien stated to himself only, since he had left his companions far behind now. He knew he sounded like a broken record, repeating the same word over and over, complete with an overwhelming awe struck expression. But the whole experience was blowing his mind. This club was just amazing!

Moving past the bar area, his sneaker's squeaking embarrassingly upon the polished stone floor. Practically stumbling into the main club through another massive archway. The glass doors to the main building moved aside as he entered. To engrossed in admiring the white sand stone architecture that covered the inside walls, of the main foyer. He barely noticed the entourage of black suited handlers, ushering a small silver blonde away down a side hall. The protected girl was completely shielded by her guards, only a the very top of her head could be seen. Which was done up in a very unique hair style. Of two small odango's and long flowing tails, with most of her hair still free to cascade around her shoulder's and down her back.

Darien gave the retreating group a disinterested look before returning to his investigation of this very unique club design. The front foyer looked similar to any other club he had been to, with high ceilings lit by hanging crystal chandelier's and long couches set up on the periphery walls. On the other end of the large room was a series of archways similar to what lay outside. Drawn forward yet again, he ambled through the threshold and into the main dance floor.

He was quickly over come as it took in the pure magic of the room. Gawking at the crystal like walls that made up the central rotunda. Their was no windows only clear glass facets ascending far above in a giant circle. Along the north wall was a set of stairs the led up to a second floor balcony. He quickly jogged up the marble stairway to check out the view from up there. Finding to his further delight that there were several archways leading back outside to a massive patio. Heading outside and over to the stone railing, to scan the expansive garden's below. The outer balcony wrapped around the main club, stretching back towards a descending staircase to the front courtyards.

He remained out in the fresh air for several minutes, admiring the white cushioned couches set up on the balcony. Listening to the mutes voices of the crowds now gathering into the main club.

With a resigned sigh he strode out of the solitude through the main archway. Back to the inner balcony astonished by the rotunda above. He could make out the vast frame work of spot lights, spidering all over the dome.

"Wow..." He repeated yet again, finding his sneaker's were now slapping against white marble of the balcony, as he moved in small circles gawking at the roof.

This was the 'Silver Millennium'. The most popular night club in all of japan...

On the far side of the massive room was a grande white stage, flanked by pillars of pure white. The DJ booth looked like it was white marble, with the phases of the moon etched upon the stonework. The booth was tall and all enclosed in a semi circle. Set on a large dais above the main stage. The crowds began to converge before the stage, a murmur of excitement was humming in the air. He could see men in black suits patrolling the dance floor before the stage, keeping the mass of surging fans from getting to close.

Pretty soon the main floor was packed shoulder to shoulder with eagerly waiting clubbers. Scantily clad women, bedazzled and shimmering in their barely their outfits. Some men dressed just as flashy with skin tight leather pants and copious amounts of bling. Most of the males thank god were dressed more reasonably, in various styles of jeans and shirts. Darien was pressed up tight against the balcony railings as the crowds started converging upstairs hoping to get a birds eye view of this popular idol level, DJ.

Slowly the house lights dimmed away to darkness, the crowds below went wild. Screaming and jumping in a sea of insanely excited humanity. Darien cringed as the cries hit painful decibels, gripping the cool stone railing of the balcony.

Then slowly the dance floor was bathed in soft silver light from the overhead spot lights. Giant wall screens pulled down behind the DJ booth, set between the pillars in a semi circle. An animation of clear water rippling from some unseen disturbance beneath, flashed to life upon the massive screens

Then the slow beats of trance rhythms echoed out from the hidden speaker's around the cavernous room. It was just loud enough to gain the crowds attention but not over whelm them. The crowds fell to a hush, while the people on the balcony now pressed in all around him, seeking to get a good look at this 'Serenity Moon'.

Darien had the wind knocked out of him instantly, as the crowd amassing behind him pressed into the balcony. He was quickly swallowed by the surging tide of humanity. Gripping the railing tight as his claustrophobia over crowds started a stress sweat over his face and body. A massive headache began exploding behind his eyes. Violent thoughts of pushing the crushing crowds back with Mui Tai strikes with his elbows started teasing his thoughts.

"Welcome, one and all to the celestial court of the Silver Millennium." A baritone voice called out from the back of the dance floor. High up upon a smaller balcony stood a very regal middle aged man. Everyone turned to find a man dressed in a twilight suit, embedded with small diamonds sparkling like starlight. A long white cape was draped over his shoulder's, the lavender silk beneath glowing like the dawn. He repeated his phrase once more but this time in Japanese. Spinning a long white sceptre over his head. With a royal bulb at the end, the crest twisting in sharp angles with a golden crystal at the very top. He had thick dark hair, dusted with grey and amber eyes hidden behind a white Harlequin mask. As his staff came down, an elegant woman in an elaborate white silk gown moved forward from the shadows at the back of their private balcony. She had extremely long silver hair, knotted up in twin odango's and tails. With cool soft blue eyes angled downward, a gentle yet regal countenance to her face. With a majestic silver crown, dusted with diamonds perched above her long bangs. That brushed just above her eyes in a curtain, giving her blue eyes a mysterious quality.

"May all our honoured guests find the magic within tonight, to make all their dreams come true." The Queen raised her own sceptre above her head, a more feminine version of the kings with a twisting bulb of royalty on top. The very tip embedded with a solitary silver crystal. She repeated in japanese, then both would be royalty moved out of view in their balcony.

"Hail, Hail, Hail!" The crowd began to call to the king and queen. "Long live the Silver Millennium!"

The music changed to a magical tonal beat, as the screen's faded then exploded into a image of falling feather's made of pure light. The crowds lost their minds at that point, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"All, Hail!" They roared. "Princess Serenity Moon!" They surged towards the stage, like a massive wave. Lost in the madness of their excitement. Repeating her name in a chorus of mass hysteria.

"Serenity!"

"Serenity!"

"Serenity!"

The guards held their ground against the fierce tide of fans, pushing them back as best they could. Linking their arms and forming a human barrier that prevented the mob from approaching any farther then the bottom edge of the stage.

The whirl of a motor thundered out over the crowds, as a mini circular platform spun slowly up from the stage floor. A young woman stood upon the platform, dressed in a simple, yet elegant white gown. Made of silks and satins the fabric shimmered, with if made of starlight as it caught the spot lights. With long flowing skirts that hung low near her ankles, fluttering in the wind as the nightclubs electronic fans kicked in on the sides of the stage. Small floral sleeves hung low on her upper arms, leaving her shoulder's and crests of her modest breasts bare. Her dress was sweet and sexy, covering her lithe form in an alluring yet dignified way. The bodice hugged her bosom, in a wrap style with the long skirt tucked under her breasts in a princess hem. The dress could have easily been a regal style night gown, so simple yet elegant.

She had her head raised up to the glowing silver lights now falling down upon her. Her incredibly long, pale, silver blonde hair hanging free, dusting the turning platform. With small odango's and tails, like the queens on either side of her head. Her hair glowed under the black lights, sparkling as if covered in glitter. She was the personification of moonlight, gentle and soothing. The platform stopped high above the stage, then began to descend slowly back towards the mixing booth.

Darien squinted in the darkness, trying to make out any detail to her features. But the stage was just to far away, she was short though...barely five foot. Her proportions all tiny and dainty, a cute little slip of a woman.

When the moving platform locked back into place, the screens flashed to a close up of Serenity's face. The woman had a gentle, sweet face with slightly rounded cheeks, glowing pink with exhilaration. From being on display before such a massive crowd of adoring fans. A silver headset covered her ears, with a tiny mic attached to her headgear. Angled over her full glossy pink lips

Darien held his breath, his eyes widening in complete shock. His heart was now hammering in his chest as he was greeted by his one and only dream girl. Her angelic face shone in the spot lights, innocent cerulean blue eyes gleaming with an unfettered joy. Her mouth turning up in a broad smile, literally beaming towards the roaring crowds. The inner light she shone far brighter then the meager spot light cast upon her, could compete with.

"Welcome to my Kingdom!" She exclaimed then bent over her mixing board, bathing the club in her heavenly music. The club instantly reverberated with tonal music and rainbow of flashing and cascading lights.

(Anything could happen...) the fast beats grabbed the crowds instantly, pulling them under her musical trance, as she then changed songs. Increasing the rhythm and volume, making the crowds start to jump and surge against the stage. Each and every one instantly losing their minds to the excitement of the building crescendo.

Darien couldn't breathe, frozen in place just staring at her face upon the huge screens. All the years he had wondered if she was real, or just a figment of his lonely mind. In that instant all the doubt and uncertainty he had lived with concerning her was washed away. Leaving such a profound euphoria to warm him to his very depths. So powerful and all consuming he soon felt it was overwhelming him. Somehow the universe had been communicating to him. It had sent him those dreams, to keep his hope alive that one day he would find her. That she would cleanse the darkness he harboured in his soul and heal his flagging heart and keep him strong.

As she worked the dance floor, her magic was casting a spell over him as well. Lost in a trance of blissful fantasies, with her as the star. He watched her sway and spin eroticly upon the stage. Her body moving in all the familiar ways he had seen for years in his mind. The lights were strobbing to the beats as a smoke cloud was then cast over the dance floor, adding to the excitement. Then a rapid staccato of lasers flashed and cut through the haze of smoke accentuating the writhing bodies, dancing on the floor below. In time he was able to reclaim some of his senses, pulling his eyes away from her gorgeous face on the screens, to her graceful form dancing behind the booth. As she was lost to her own music, dancing in world of her own creation.

"Your real..." He whispered, then slapped his hands upon the railing in triumph. Suddenly in motion, devising a plan to meet this mysterious girl, who meant everything to him. He dashed away down the stairs, weaving into the dance floor.

She mixed in some japanese dance rhythms and traditional drums drawing not only the Gaijin crowds but also her countrymen as well. She was amazing, both in looks and in ability. The most original DJ he had witness to date. Calling to the crowds in both english and Japanese as well, totally fluent in both. Her voice sweet and soft as a summer breeze,her movements graceful yet full of a childish exuberance that mystified him. She was so naturally charming, entrancing him instantly.

Every part of his mind and body was humming just being around her. His life finally falling into focus once more. He needed her...needed to speak with her...to touch her.

(Bring me to life...in your arms...in your eyes I am alive.) After a long time, Serenity pulled the crowds intensity back down. Spinning slow trance love songs, the low mystical tones settling the crowds screams to silent reverence. As the mob mentality of frantic dancing, changed to couples grinding against one another. Fawning and hanging off one another as if having sex upon the dance floor.

Darien ignored the mass clothed orgy, moving along the outskirts towards the stage. The crystal glass wall were refracting the lights, twinkling down upon the dancers like fragments of a thousand shimmering lights.

Serenity was just starting to bring the crowds back up with louder, faster beats as Darien finally neared the stage. Confronted by the living wall of black suited guards, standing shoulder to shoulder now. Glowering threateningly at the ebbing and surging crowds.

(This night is crazy, tonight feels like we can do anything we like.) The tonal vibe was growing more frantic.

He moved with the jumping crowds, using his fighter's agility to side step and twist around the surging mass around the main stage. Blending into the dancing euphoria, as he slowly made his way to the fringe. She would have to leave the stage somewhere? He needed to get back stage before the performance was over.

(Everyone has to live for something...allow your light to shine and make yourself stronger.) The songs became more filled with hope and destiny. Inspiring the spectator's with intense beats and rhythms. Small groups forming circles free styling inside the protection of their friends.

As Darien was faced with the back wall on the side of the stage. Their was a simple metal door with a glowing exit sign above in kanji.

(I am going to party for the rest of my life...stuck in this moment and out of my mind, I have found my inner peace.) Spinning through several dance songs, beats and rhythms, weaving and mixing them into her own personal tonal flow. Serenity controlled the crowds emotional states building them ever upward to a total climax of pure sound.

Darien nodded, resolved that he would do absolutely anything no matter what it took to meet her. He charged the door, paying no heed to the fact he looked like a crazed fan. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a living mountain dressed in a black suit and tie. The crisp white dress shirt barely staying closed, the buttons straining to contain the man's immense girth. The jacket looking far to small for him, stretched tight over his broad shoulder's and the sleeves barely reaching his thick wrists. Darien figured one good flex and that flimsy jacket would be ripped in half. He looked like a gorilla dressed up in kids clothes.

"You think we're stupid...kid?" A rumbling voice responded from the darkness beyond the door. Then a fist the size and shape of a huge block or granite, gripped him around the shirt collar and lifted him up as easily as a child. Grunting in surprise and dangling off his feet, Darien glowered up at his assailant with a defiant sneer. Without further delay the guard tossed him right back out the door, back into the chaos of the dance floor.

As Darien picked himself up off the floor, he was greeted by the largest ape he had ever seen. An absolutely impossible over proportioned man, that could have passed as a sumo wrestler or human tower. He was at least seven feet tall, and close to four hundred pounds of fat and muscle. With a round almost neanderthal face, his black hair hung thin and plastered with sweat around his thick neck. Being cooped up behind a stage door all night was not for the faint hearted. At least if one was the sheer size of an african elephant.

"Consider this your warning, Gaijin. Stay out here and enjoy the show, if I catch you trying to get back stage again. I shall personally escort your stalker ass to the boats." He grumbled in heavily accented English, before turning an lumbering through the back stage door. His broad back barely making it through the narrow doorway, having to turn is body slightly to squeeze through. Closing the door softly behind him.

Darien stood glowering at the door,

"ok, that was pretty dumb...like they wouldn't have a bouncer hiding back there." He mumbled, not knowing what to do for the moment. He turned his head up to admire her exquisite beauty upon the wall screens. Her clear blue eyes shone with such passion for her music. As she nodded her head subtly to the rhythmic melody. Watching her filled him with courage, it was an impossible task but he wasn't going to give up.

(So close I am scared we might explode if we unite...) Her next mix was slowing down again, filled with a yearning he felt deep down inside.

"I will not give up...I will meet you." He balled a hand into a fist and shook it near his chest, promising to himself that he would do what ever he needed to. He had to get back stage before her set ended tonight. Having her so close, yet just out of his grasp was killing him inside. After all those years he thought he just made her up to soothe his days of loneliness. The girls seemed to be the only ones on his side that believed she actually might exist. At that thought he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and directed it towards the screens, taking a quick glance around for anymore guards hiding in wait. Taking a picture of the star performer would most definitely get him kicked out. Finding only the swaying masses around him, all dancing in complete oblivion to the world around them. He snapped a quick picture, turning the phone screen back to view his work. Finding bitterly that being this low and this close to the stage the massive screen was a blurry mess of lights.

"Well crap..." He dashed away, fighting the crowds back up the stairs to the side balcony.

"Dar!" An unwelcomed voice shouted in his ear as he waded through the blocking bodies near the staircase. Ignoring whom ever was now flagging him down, as he swept past the glowing crystalline pillars at the edge of the dance floor, he was moving through the crowds with a singled minded determination. Pushing up the staircase like a bull. Nothing mattered right now but getting an image of her... he needed to prove she was real. If nothing else happened tonight he would always have an image of her on his phone. The thought of only that as a prize tonight was more then a little depressing. It was unbearably sad, the weight of it could very well crush him. So after several frustrating minutes he had pushed enough people aside to reach the white marble railing of the upper balcony. Positioning himself, leaning over the edge, he braced himself with one hand on the railing. Raising his phone to take a quick flash picture, as a hand tapped him on the shoulder lightly killing the action instantly.

"Fuck..." he growled, tucking the phone away in his jeans pocket. His heart sinking, thinking the bouncer's had caught him and he would soon find himself on his ass outside of the club. With absolutely no way of ever meeting her! Anger and despair took turns battering his heart, the battle so ruthless it left his whole body shaking with fear. Whirling around to face Jed's shit eating grin and drunken bleary blue eyes.

"Dar...where have you been?" He asked, as Darien's frustration level soared, balling a hand into a fist he cocked it to punch his annoying friend in the face. Jed back stepped his eyes widening in fear and shock.

Darien took a deep breath, quelling his rage at his dumb ass friend unconsciously scaring the shit out of him. He had thought his one chance to meet her was up in smoke, that he was about to be escorted away to the boats. When Jed had tapped him like an idiot on the shoulder. The fear and disappointment at failing his chance to meet her had been a crushing weight upon his chest. Now lifting with overwhelming relief.

(You have brought me to my knees and now I am falling to pieces) A lovely upbeat dance mix flooded the club.

Darien raised a finger asking him to wait, before turning back to the railing. Leaning out as far as his body could stretch. Jed waited in confusion, glancing to the screens as understanding dawned upon him. Darien raised his phone and took the most important picture of his life.

With a glowing smile of pride, he turned the phone back to his eagerly awaiting eyes. Finding a perfect snap shot of her gorgeous face. All glittering blue eyes and beaming smile of pure delight, her hair a silver cascade glowing around her perfect face. "Yes..." he hissed, quickly tapping through his phones menu.

Sending the image to his four girlfriends back in America with the caption.

-_I've found her_-

With out even acknowledging Jed, he turned on his heel and waded back into the throng, slipping back down the stairs. Devising a new plan, the straight on approach wasn't going to work. He would never be able to live with himself if he failed tonight. He needed something more sneaky...more stealthy...

(They said this day would come...Hypnotized by drums, we are chasing ...) Serenity was sending the crowds into an trance rhythm, as he left the club for the inner courtyard. He needed a way into the back rooms behind the stage.

"Dar, what the hell!" Jed stormed up beside him. As he planted himself at the circular bar, needing to think things through.

"Sorry Jed, Its way to crazy in there to talk anyway." he commented absently, as the bar tender turned to ask what his drink may be. He politely declined, while Jed ordered a beer.

"So what do you think?" the blonde asked, a huge grin on his face.

"She's pretty amazing, this place is just...wow." He admitted, now nursing an ice water.

"The women are pretty hot to, what kinda picture did you need to get. That was so god damn important you had to make a brother wait?" Jed took a long swig from his long neck beer. Passing Darien a meaningful look.

Darien chuckled pulling out his phone and passing it over to him. Jed wasn't surprised just amused.

"She's..." He started.

"The one!" Darien proclaimed, his eyes brimming with thankful tears. "I've been dreaming about Serenity Moon for the last five years." Darien nodded, taking a long sip. Enjoying the cold burn of the ice doing down his throat, the pain clearing away the moisture in his eyes. His whole body felt over heated, his skin humming as if an electric charge had gone off in the very core of him. All the excitement and exhilaration at finally finding her was somewhat overwhelming. His mind was still buzzing, as he felt his whole body trembling from the pent up adrenaline and emotions.

He could still hear the music blasting out of the large ballroom behind them, the multi coloured lights flashing upon the far stones out on the courtyard.

"I need to see her...tonight." He regarded Jed, his face serious, eyes fierce. A determination burning through him like never before.

"Good luck on that one." Jed laughed, taking another drink then quieting down when Darien remained staring strongly at him.

"Right...I'll go round up the boys, then." Jed nodded, understanding that this girl meant more to his buddy then any girl before. Darien had never had a relationship in his life. He never sought out women, he was not interest in pursuing them. He had accidentally slept with a great deal of women over the years. Even two or three at once, due to one drunken sexcapade after another. But nothing came of it, it was just mindless sex with no emotions involved. Because his heart as already taken. By a devastatingly beautiful woman who only lived in his dreams. The only woman he had ever loved was a figment of his imagination, kinda made him look a little crazy. Which is why only his closest friends knew of it.

Jed, swallowed hard staring at Darien with wide, astonished eyes. Finding out that these obsessive dreams his buddy kept having about some mystery girl, were actually based on a real person. That was just blowing his mind right now. He gave Darien a curt nod, then gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before taking his leave. His mind spinning, coming to grips that she was a living breathing woman an ocean away...well that was just twilight zone city. But Jed went with it, love was love right. He had no experience with it, personally. But from the intense and passionate descriptions he got from Darien about this girl over the years. The man was head over heels for her. He would do anything and everything to get to know her. Like any good friend, he and the boys would help him anyway they could.

In less then a half hour they were all huddled around the bar, speaking softly as they planned their assault on the back stage of the club.

"I can't believe it...Serenity Moon is the girl you dream about." Kane chuckled in awed, disbelief, as Zac began to hum the Twilight Zone theme. The red head sent the dusty blonde a annoyed glare, before sliding the phone back down the bar to Darien.

"Pretty intense..." Hollywood agreed, keeping a watchful eye on the waiter's wandering around the outer courtyards. Scrutinizing their body types and monitoring their routes. Trying to find a suitably quiet, out of the way area that they visited to jump them.

"Well lets track down our clones, gentlemen." Hollywood rubbed his hands together, with a very amused yet sinister gleam in his eyes. "We will need tuxedo's that fit properly. If we plan on sneaking back stage." He gave both Jed and Zac a pointed look, not wanting either of them to flake out and screw this all up. Then with a resolute sigh and a curt nod he heading off to scout the attending men. Zac and Jed wandered away after him, casting each other nervous glances, none of them had ever attempted to do anything like this. It was as exciting as it was nerve wracking.

"You guys don't have to do this." Darien stood, stuffing the phone away and paying Kane a bitter smile.

"We know." Kane clipped out, downing the remainder of his beer in one gulp.

"We could all end up in jail tonight." Darien advised with a somber frown.

"We know." Kane agreed with a laugh. Slapping him on the back, reassuring him that each of his buddies knew what kind of trouble they had signed up for and that they were fine with it. They were as close as brother's, had been for more years then he could count, they would do anything to ensure Darien's happiness. Kane flashed the apprehensive man a confident grin before heading off to find his own body double.

Darien finally grinned, hope and confidence gleaming in his eyes. In the end they were a great bunch of guys and he could always count on them. To have his back or do their part in what whatever crazy, harebrained scheme they managed to get involved in.

One by one the guys lured their respective waiter's away from the main courtyard. With a few precise and quick punches to the head, they were knocked out cold. Quickly striped and piled up in their underwear behind a grove of rose bushes just off from the outer most stone patio. As Kane, Darien, Hollywood and Jed strode from the bushes. Looking far more dapper and refined then before. Flipping their long suit tails with a cocky flourish and adjusting their high collars smugly.

Then Zac had to kill their moment of glory, by exiting the bushes like a dumb ass. Waddling behind them with his arms stiffly braced at his sides, penguin style.

Jed palmed his face in humiliation, while Hollywood and Kane avidly ignored them both. Darien gave Zac an incredulous look.

For such an intelligent man, is sense of humour was rather juvenile.

They then retrieved their clothes, stuffing them in commercial plastic bags they swiped from the bar. Heading, now incognito back into the clubs main foyer. They tucked them under the toilets in the men's bathroom just off a side hall. Needing their change of clothes to be easily accessible, to await their escape whenever that was warranted. Then proceeded with the first phase of the plan, one by one they grabbed silver round tray's from behind the bar. Then ordered a set of fake drinks from the harried looking bartender, dealing the current crowds pressing in on all sides of the counter. Once having an excuse to prowl the busy tables and keep a close watch on the guards positioned around the outside of the club.

"We got 45 till the princess leaves the stage." Zac muttered a while later, as he passed Darien before the lower staircase to the upper patio style balcony. They had canvassed the whole of the club and were now just waiting for an opportunity to sneak back stage.

Zac moved off, as a table of hot girl flagged him down to order drinks.

"Hollywoods checking out the back quarter of the club, he should be back soon." Jed stated, as he passed Darien, heading off to the other side of the open courtyard. Intending to circle absently for their missing in action buddy.

Darien had just dropped off his empty tray at the bar when Kane appeared at his elbow with a freshly picked bouquet of roses.

"You just vandalized one of the bushes for these, didn't you?" Darien commented with an approving smile, noticing his usually quite gruff friends fingertips were painted red with his blood.

"Yep, you need an excuse to get back there when Hollywood returns." He stated, thrusting the roses at him.

Darien took them with a grateful nod, setting the thorny stems on his tray. Watching them fan out upon the metal plate. One of the bartender's gave him an odd look. When Zac appeared having pulled out his elastic from his hair and was tying the stems together with out comment.

"Hollywood is officially MIA, so go around back and see if you can find a way in. Then we'll figure out how to get you inside from there." He stated, a worried strain to his voice, as he repeatedly cast concerned looks over his shoulder. As if hoping the silver haired man would just appear like magic, since he was being talked about.

"Probably fucking some waitress against a tree out back...stop worrying everything is fine." Jed exclaimed, as he pressed into Darien's other shoulder. Giving his younger brother a disgruntled look. " God! You are such prissy bitch some times. Would you just relax.?"

"Fuck off, Jed." Zac retorted.

"Thought that up all on your own?" Jed smirked. Receiving a more threatening glare from Zac

Darien nodded ignoring the bickering brothers. He grabbed his roses, heading off past the tables and back into the garden landscape that surrounded the club. Circling around back, following the outer white washed stone walls of the rotunda shaped building. The hallowed walls that framed the rest of the palace, fading at his back. The glass three story walls that resembled crystal rose up, then slowly gave way to plain white stone again.

The moon was setting towards the trees, the stars sparkling in the thousands upon the dark sky. Darien paid no heed to the universe spanning over his head. His heart was a painful ache in his chest, doubt and worry now replacing his eagerness to meet her from before. Would he be able to handle rejection from her? No woman had ever rejected him to date? It was an arrogant thought, but there was always a chance when confronting a beautiful woman. That fact that she meant everything to him...only made him more nervous. If she rejected him would he be able to survive it?

His agonizing thoughts were stilled for the moment when he smugly found the back of the building was totally normal. Pushing through some thinning bushes, he stumbled out onto a semi circle drive way. That held a huge cement fountain in a central garden. The building now resembled an modern complex. With three stories of plain square windows and a large front foyer. With double oak doors and side viewing windows.

Darien started laughing at the absurdity of it all. Who would think to build a magical night club on the back end of a normal looking office building. Who would fund this? This whole island must be private property, for some ungodly rich business man or maybe old money? Either way the silly eccentricities of the this building was in spades!

"Well, I'll be damned." He wiped away some tears of mirth before striding for the front doors.

All this hassle thinking that there would only be a small cramped back stage and instead its a huge palatial building.

He made it a few steps around the fountain, when a parked patrol car froze him in place.

Hollywood was already packed nicely into the back seat, sitting stoic and unresponsive to the cop. Currently hovering over his side, shackling him in cuffs.

"Oh...shit." Darien cursed, catching Hollywoods attention. Who was now darting his cold blue eyes towards the bushed wanting him to retreat.

Darien dropped his roses and dove behind the fountain instead, as if avoiding a barrage of bullets in some action movie. Not thinking to straight, He groaned and palmed his hand in mortification. Hiding behind the ground reservoir of the central fountain was pretty lame cover.

Hollywood thumped his forehead against the window glass, muttering

"Dumb Ass..." in disgust.

Darien crouched low behind the cement bowl, watching as the police officer slowly left the back seat. Returning to his partner's side at the front doors to help finish the statement currently being made by a really ancient looking gentlemen in a custodian's grey overalls.

It was then that both Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dum came parading out from the other side of the building. Arguing loudly and making a very big deal of their appearance.

Both cops stopped and turned in unison to confront two very surprised and very unnerved young men.

"Well, aw fuck..." Jed commented darting back around the building. Not looking suspicious at all...

"Wait up!" Zac shouted, backing up nervously with his hands raised in a placating manner. Then turned around abruptly, to break into an all out sprint back towards the night club. Not really remembering they were dressed as waiter's and if they were smart they might be able to talk themselves out this pinch. By pretending to actually belong to the night clubs staff. Hadn't worked for Hollywood though, but he had been playing cat and mouse with the janitor inside the building for the last half hour. So the authorities had already been alerted to a suspicious waiter, skulking round. He was sneaking through the back halls hoping to find a way into the club. Finally managing to slip out an open office window, only to get caught by a patrol of guard's put on alert by the janitor minutes before. Quickly being subdued and then escorted less then gently to the cops waiting out front.

Those very same cops that were now in hot pursuit of Jed and Zac. Shouting in japanese and pulling their tasers pistols off their belts.

"Well that ain't going to be to good in a few minutes. " Darien muttered, then bowed his head and cringed in sympathy. Recognizing his buddies twin voices screaming in pain a few seconds later. Their sharp cries accented by the crackle of electricity.

"Ouch..." Darien sighed, moving around the fountain as the old man shut the front door.

Once the janitor was out of view, he crouched low and moved in a mad dash for the cop car.

Hollywood had an alarmed look crossing his face, as he kept track of Darien. As the raven haired romeo moved around the patrol car. Glancing up to the back window giving the dumbfounded man a double thumbs up and a huge confident grin. Before staying in his crouch and ducking around the building as if he was part of some military special ops team.

Hollywood blinked in disbelief, the level of his buddies stupidity just kept surprising him. He thumped his forehead against the window, in frustration. Then continued to thump his head against the glass...it was soothing in an odd way.

Darien was about to get caught by the patrolling guards the same way he had over an hour ago.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Hollywood muttered to himself.

Darien pressed himself against the rough stones against the outer wall, ducking just under a window sill.

"I need to get inside?" He mused, his deep azure blue eyes scanning the shadows around this side of the mansion. Finding several elm trees growing nearby. Their branches just brushing the second story windows.

"That could work?" His eyes narrowed with scrutiny, as a smug smile pulled at his lips. Then he pushed away from the wall, surveying the windows above hoping to see at least one open. When the soft rustling of footsteps alerted him to coming guards.

"Fuck..." Darien blurted out angrily, leaping for the nearest branch to find cover. Pulling himself up deftly into the canopy as two guard's dressed in all black kevlar suits came into view along the outskirts of the back gardens. With full black helmets and night vision goggles. Passing by underneath him, thankfully oblivious to his pressence.

"Shui wa chekku OK." A guard spoke gruffly into his mic, affixed inside his helmet.

As the guards headed off, Darien scowled at their back. Still crouched on his tree branch high above.

"Well, they're a little over dressed for guarding a simple club...what the hell is going on here?" He questioned. As they wandered into the front of the building, he leaped back down to the ground and darted off down the tree line. Getting inside was no longer a priority, a heightened awareness began to pulse deep inside of him. A sense of doom, hovering over his mind swarming like a hoste of angry bees. The feeling was to loud and to strong to ignore. Buzzing anxiously, through out his very skin, making him nervous and jumpy, spurning his actions. Pushing him to get back to Serenity's side as quickly as possible.

Glancing over his shoulder to make double sure he wasn't being tailed by any of those intimidating looking guards. He had noticed heavy assault rifles on their belts, he doubted he would survive being mowed down by one of those guns. Those guys were just over kill city...

Things were getting serious now, this wasn't just some simple exclusive club something much more serious was going on here.

Circling around back through the garden's, an inner charge now vibrating through his soul. His body was becoming more alert, more aware of his surroundings. His sight became more clear, as if suddenly enhanced until he could peer through the darkness as keenly as he could in daylight. His hearing became magnified, as he rounded back along the crystal walls of the club. He could hear the dance music slamming pure and unmuffled into the night. A undefined heat was building inside his muscles as his speed hit new levels. An intense anxiety was increasing in his mind concerning Serenity. He needed to get back to her side, something real bad was about to happen.

A unearthly roar howled out over the garden as Darien leaped over the last rose bush before a large archway that would lead back into the inner courtyard. Craning his head up to the bell shaped rotunda, he could just barely make out three shadow's dancing upon the roof.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered, barreling down the open patio. Feeling hot and stuffy in his cotton tuxedo, a fine sheen of sweat now coating his rapid dash across the sprawling club outer grounds, had over heated his body and the roar of his heart thundering in his ears only added to his high level of stress.

Kane caught sight of him as he raced past the bar, his long coat tails flapping madly, as he charged for the clubs main entrance. The red head was soon giving chase as he barely cleared the sliding glass doors behind Darien. Watching in confusion as the dark haired man barrelled back into the strobbing lights and billowing smoke on the vast dance floor. As Serenity began her exciting finale.

The club reverberated with frantic electronica, a mirage of lights cascaded over the writhing crowds. With all his senses now heightened, Darien was briefly stunned by the cacophony. His ears felt like they were going to explode any second and a his vison swam for a moment as the rapid staccato of flashing lights made him intensely sea sick. Having to widen his stance, lest his feet buckle out beneath him suddenly having no sense of balance. He gathered himself quickly, the urgency to get to Serenity fortifying him.

"I have to get to her side...NOW!" He shouted, sensing Kane before the man fully reached his side.

"So sneaking in wasn't an option." Kane commented, arching a sarcastic brow. His humour evaporating at Darien's dark glower. "How quickly we talking about getting to her side?" Kane inquired in a shout to be heard over the music.

Darien was to busy scanning the rafter's of lighting and catwalks, sensing that sinister force prowling high above the dance floor. It was primal, like a predator? Single minded and focused upon Serenity only. The very thought of someone or something hurting Serenity had him trembling with barely contained rage. The violence now boiling inside of him was wild and fierce, like a storm building on the horizon ready to break at any moment. With enough power to lay down a swath of destruction in it's wake. Holding it all back and striving to think clearly was battle in itself.

(Were did we go wrong...can we work this out...) Her final intense dance mix was taking the crowds to new heights of wild excitement. Surging and slamming against one another, the fringe of the dancers bumping against him repeatedly. So self involved and completely drawn in by the music to pay attention of their surroundings. He eventually got knocked back a couple steps. Violent thoughts of casting his roses as dagger's into the brainless masses surged through his mind. He stood seething for a moment, his hands balled into white knuckled fists at his sides. Cursing the mindless horde and his own indecision that had kept him grounded for so long.

"Kane you need to get me up there." Darien pointed up to the balcony above in which the king and queen were sitting priming on their white thrones, enjoying the end of the show.

"There's a locked door in the foyer that might lead up there?" Kane offered pedantically.

"No time!" Darien shouted, as a bulky shadow caught his eye far above in the rafter's. Spot lights began to sway sharply, showing that someone or something was leaping from one to another.

"How!" Kane ranted back harshly, sucked in my Darien's panic his own heart was now pounding in his chest. A charge of frantic energy bolting through his large frame. Darting his gaze over the looming shadows of the roof high above, looking lost and hopeless for a way to get Darien up there. As Darien merely leaped upon his shoulder's with out any warning.

"Oh, fuck me..." Kane growled holding his position and snapping his legs rigid to hold Darien's hundred plus weight. As he leaped straight up, soaring high above Kane. Achieving a totally impossible height for a mere human, reaching up with his arms. Latching onto the stone balustrade, that jutted out as a Corinthian embellishment at the bottom of the structure. He swiftly began to scale up the balcony using the front pillars.

"Never let go of your dreams!" Serenity called to the crowds. "With a strong heart and a courageous spirit you will always persevere! Always believe in yourselves. "

The lights flashed a brilliant silver announcing her set had come to an end. The screens shifted back to the rippling water. As her platform began to spin her back into the air.

The crowds roared in a crescendo of ultimate euphoria. As she raised her arms over her head, angelic wings of pure light exploding from her back. It was the most astonishing finale any of them had ever seen, the wings of light was a mind blowing effect to watch. They stood in hushed awe, all sound falling dead as the wings evaporated as quickly as they appeared. Serenity bowed her head down, regarding her humbled fans with a huge grin of sheer delight.

"I love you all!" She shouted through her mic. Then her eyes flew wide in alarm catching sight of the hulking shadow in the rafter's.

* * *

Darien was now standing firmly on the Royal viewing balcony, casting a determined eye above to a set of cat walks that hung high over head.

"Hey!" The king jumped for him, his sparkling twilight suit shimmering in the silver lights. Darien regarded him briefly before using his superior strength to leap up into the very rafter's themselves.

The king and queen could only watch in muted shock, mouths agape. As a strange man dressed in the black and white tuxedo uniform of a waiter. Began to dart and leap from one set of lighting cages to another, high above the vast dance floor. Moving across the expanse in great leaps and bounds, with a sense of balance and agility that was beyond human.

Darien was half way across the club, as Serenity's platform started descending slowly. The princess was now standing in a defensive pose with a determined glare in her eyes. As she regarded something dangerous high above her.

The crowds stood spell bound, wondering if there was going to be anymore to the finale. Waiting with held breath as the sudden heavy silence deafened the club. Then the thunder of booted feet, echoed from behind the clubs main area. The large back archway that led from the dance floor to the front foyer was filled with soldier's all dressed in black kevlar and tinted helmets.

"Alright folks, shows over now if you please leave the club in an orderly fashion. Your boats await you. " One of the men moved forward, the squad leader no doubt.

Kane paid the swaying lights a concerned look before obeying the guards and leaving the club along with the now confused, yet satisfied clubbers.

"We have unfinished business. Moon!" A beastial voice growled out over the near empty club. A few of the straggler's stopped to stare in confusion over their shoulder's trying to place the strange guttural sounding voice.

"Hey, no loitering now. Time to leave." A guard called out commandingly, as several other black suited men then ushered the last of the crowds out of the building.

Darien was nearly there, he could just make out a very broad back, it was bare and powerful. With thick corded muscles the rippled and bunched as he navigated through the maze of lighting cages and metal beams. The man had a long wild golden main of hair. That hung down his back and over his thick shoulders in unruly waves. The intruder's hips were clothed in black leather pants, with bare feet, his hairy toes gripping the dusty wood of the rafters. He was standing on a cross beam set between a cluster of spot lights, clutching a wide electrical cord for safety. The cord was providing a series of lights with power. That were now flickering weakly every time he adjusted his grip. Aggravated at the cheap spot lights betrayal, not wanting his pressence known to his prey below. He ripped the cord out with a low growl, killing a cluster of lights. Then leaped away to another beam close by, dashing with unnatural agility down the length of the girder. Tearing more cords out as he went. As the dance floor began to wink out into darkness, one cluster at a time.

"Shit..." Darien cursed, his blood running cold. As a great deal of the dance floor was now sent into darkness. He had acquired many skills over the years with his strange, new powers but seeing in the dark was not one of them.

Serenity's platform then stopped descending. Leaving a very concerned DJ half way down from the roof. Her eyes darting over the shadowed roof in a calm, calculating way. Keeping track of what ever was hunting her. Years of training kicking in. Her muscles primed to defend herself. As she caught sight of a flash of golden fur, darting out of view behind a electrical bulk head.

"I thought we worked this all out...Tiger's eye?" Serenity calmly called up, into the darkness. Her slightly frightened eyes moving about the beams and light cages. Searching for any disturbance to give away the location of the highly agitated Soldier that was out to kill her.

"Hardly..." Tiger growled out, the lights suddenly winking out behind the stage. Serenity spun around, in alarm. Feeling she had no choice, she began to call forth her own Transcendent Genetics. The burning white hot fire that filled her inner most being quickly flooded through her body. Surging from the mental cage she kept it sealed in. Her eyes began to glow silver, as her flowing long hair began to flutter in her rising power wave.

"I don't want to fight!" She shouted to the ever darkening roof. Seeking to some how negotiate this coming battle. Tiger had been a relentless adversary for the last few years. Causing her more aggravation then anything else. She really did not want to deal the extent of the property damage they would inflict upon her club if they fought here.

"We'll I do!" Tiger's eye screamed, as a long electrical cord snapped out of the dark oblivion above her head. As a huge catch of spot lights then plummeted upon her.

Serenity screamed in surprise, wrapping her arms over her head to protect herself. Unable to grasp her transformation completely her power sank back down to a low simmer beneath her skin.

Darien cleared the last few meter's leaping like a graceful gymnast from beam to banks of spot lights. Landing with a forward flip before her on the platform. He wrapped protective arms around her, bending over her now trembling body. She arched backwards in his arms, her hands clutching tightly at the lapels of his dress shirt. Her expression one of shock and alarm as their eyes locked and held firm. He took the thick cord of the lighting cage to the back, it tore through his black suit jacket and white shirt. Slashing deep into the skin on his back drawing one long bloody wound. The spot lights crashed into the corner of the dais, splintering the wood and finish. The bulbs shattering inside their tin hoods as the cage continued it's wild descent towards the stage below. Smashing into her DJ booth like a wrecking ball, the white plaster was a pathetic barrier to protect her equipment. Her mixer board was totalled. Sparking and crackling sadly.

Darien gritted his teeth unwilling to cry out, even though his back felt like it was one fire. Smoothing his pained expression back to a stoic mask, he regarded her tenderly.

His serene blue eyes were gleaming with such a wealth of love, they held her firmly, like a lovers caress. His expression was heavy with relief, his arms tight around her waist. His sudden appearance took her breath away, leaving her a quivering mess on the inside. After nearly five years of separation some how he had found her again. The magnitude of this fated reunion sat like a suffocating weight upon her chest. Try as she may to control the overwhelming surge of emotions, at finally being in his arms again. They washed over her in powerful waves of both exhilaration and torment. With his adorning face now mere inches away from hers, she felt completely breathless. Light headed and swooning in his embrace. Her face was pale and full of both shock and deep emotional pain.

"Hi..." He breathed, his lips brushing against hers sensually. His heart was thundering in his ears, his whole body feeling incredibly charged from his quick save and finally having his dream, real and alive in his arms.

"Hi..." she whispered back, her voice barely a whisper so overcome by the intensity of her feelings. Her sweet face was burnished pink, as a solitary tear fell down her cheek.

"Who the hell are you!" The attacker roared in frustration, shaking the rafter's in his fury.

Darien snapped his attention back around to glare death up at the mysterious voice out of view high above.

"Her Mamoru!" He declared with out thinking, the name exploded out of his mouth like a gun shot, it just felt right.

Turning back to her, he found her staring wide eyed up at him in disbelief, her chest heaving with great pent up sobs. He never recognized it for what it was, understanding it only as fear. Not as a broken woman who had lost everything, who had spent the last few years trying to pick up the pieces and repair herself. Now shattering all over again, at being confronted by the one man who had meant everything to her. Bringing with it a torrent of fond memories she had spent years trying to forget. The sincerity of his love for her that shone so pure and unguarded in his eyes. Tore down her barriers and left her raw, vulnerable and exposed. She had no reserves to hold herself together while being cradled in the protection of his arms. The sense of security he provided was beyond measure, she felt as if she had been lost in the cold and had finally found warmth again.

God she had missed him!

Quickly he gathered her up in his arms and leaped off the pillar towards the large side balcony. She was stunned and taken completely off guard. Clutching at him in sudden panic, as he raced out onto the veranda and leaped over the stone railing and into the night. In mere moments thanks to his greater agility and strength he carried her off from the club. Dashing like some well dress crusader into the trees.

Leaving her attacker roaring in disappointment and frustration, as his prey was rescued and then escaped into the vast wilderness of the island.

Tiger's eye attempted to make chase, jumping from the rafter's. Landing with a cats grace upon the marble railing of the inner balcony. Then leaping out of the open archway to the outer patio beyond.

The soft light of the descending moon, now sinking into the tree's. Cast the man-beast known as Tiger's Eye in a cold light. He had the body of a man, with broad, well defined shoulder's, a heavily muscled torso and thick arms of a body builder. His legs sprouted down from his well muscled hips like twin tree trunks. Yet his skin was covered in a thick layer of golden blonde fur, with dark stripes a subtle dusting here and there. His face was not that of a man's, but of a wild, ferocious cat. With almond shaped yellow-green eyes, that mirrored the dark. A short mussel with a pink nose twitched as he took in the various scents of the human's still lingering in the air. A long maine similar to a lion's hung around his face and down his powerful back. With two rounded cat ears pointed out through his hair, swivelling to catch any small sounds. His thin lipless mouth pulled back in a sneer of disgust, growling low in his throat as his sharp canines were displayed.

He stood scowling out over the garden in the relative direction that Serenity had been taken. By that puffed up, over dressed, pompous piece of man flesh that had disappeared in with his prey.

"Go home, Tiger's eye." A cold, smug voice alerted him. He growled threateningly as he sensed the pressence of one of Ido's soldier's who had delayed his arrival to challenge Moon earlier that night.

"No...I want a rematch!" he snarled, his guttural voice sounding whiny like a disgruntled child.

"She'll beat your ass down, like she has over and over again for the last year. " The woman responded, Tiger's eye turned to confront the taunting Soldier.

A tall slender woman in an all white pants suit with a navy tube top underneath. That showed off her flat, very toned stomach and ample breasts. With black expensive black leather dress shoes on her feet, that tapped upon the stones not hiding her annoyance. Her dusty blonde hair was cropped short in a masculine way around her ears. Her face was androgynous, looking strong like a mans yet possessing soft lines around the chin and cheek bones. To give her the elegance of a very gorgeous young woman. Her sky blue eyes gleamed with a hidden amusement, at his blustering. She absolutely unfazed by his apparent threat, he did not intimidate her in the least.

"Go home, Tigers-eye." She repeated in a tired bored tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her companion moved from behind her, a deadly cold look in her soft green eyes. A beautiful, graceful woman with long aqua green tinted blonde hair. With a very regal looking face and full lips. Wearing a very simple yet sophisticated white ball gown. With a low rounded collar that showed off the upper portion of her full breasts. A long layered flowing skirt the hung near her knees, and long white leather strap boots with a chunky heel.

"I will avenge my honour, Haruka-san!" Tiger's eyes retorted, clawed hands balling into frustrated fists.

"And I will avenge my boot up your ass, if you don't back off!" Haruka shouted, losing her temper.

"What are you thinking, you nearly showed half the young people in the country our secret?" She huffed, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I was...impatient." Tiger glanced away ashamed.

"We have a truce, right now. Does Tomoe know your out here starting fights again?" She stated, as her companion clutched at her arm. Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by all the rage in the air.

Haruka paid her a knowing look, pressing her hand soothingly over hers. As she held onto her upper arms tightly, her eyes gone wide and haunted, as a flood of more overwhelming emotions began to invade her mind.

"No..." Tiger's eyes muttered, sensing a very familiar, very sinister pressence closing in. He didn't want to get caught and pulled back into her twisted schemes. He escaped Tomoe's leash and had no intention of going back under his thumb. He had been staying ahead of Tomoe's blood hound for far to long, so to remain free, he had to give in and retreat. Finally he felt defeated, his ambitions to have it out again with the Soldier of Sanctity evaporating. His chance to prove he was the stronger soldier, dashed again.

"I'll be back...though!" he growled, before lunging away on all fours. The claws on his hands and bare feet digging into the earth as he charged away at full speed.

"Michi?" Haruka's attention was then fully on her true love.

Michiru was finally able to collapse to the stones, her chest struggling for breath as the full force of Moon's tortured emotions washed over her. Tears began to flow, as the woman clutched onto Haruka's lapels for support.

"Who was that man?" Haruka demanded, suddenly very frightened. Moon could handle herself on most occasions. Usually the trouble she got into, she had created for herself anyway.

Michiru cleared her tear stained face, then pressed her finger tips against Haruka's heart. The blonde grimaced, she missed Michi's voice so much. She had known Kaioh, Michiru since junior high. Had fallen in love with her long before they found out they were Genesis Soldiers. The girl had been traumatized so badly when she manifested her Genesis Powers for the first time. She lost her voice and has never spoken since.

They had learned over the years how to communicate, in this silent way. Michi and Haurka both knew sign language, but when alone they had their own language all their own.

"That was her Mamo-chan?" Haruka breathed, casting another worried look over her shoulder.

As Michiru nodded sadly.

* * *

They had endured many nights in the early years, comforting the lost and heart broken girl. In time she found her way back to a tentative happiness. It wasn't as pure as it once was, tempered by bitter memories and far to many regrets. She was forced to enlist in Ido's war, as they all were. She had stubbornly refused to fight at first. But the old man could be quite convincing, in his own ways. Leaving her old names and life behind her, she had decided to start a new life with a clean slate. Calling herself Serenity Moon. She became a very resourceful and powerful soldier. Slowly making a dual life for herself. Finding new goals to focus on, living for the little joys she found in life back in Japan. A year ago she caught Haruka watching the latest pay per view UFC fight in Las Vegas. In the main living room back at Ido's mansion. A huge estate the old man had purchased just for his army to call home. It was a european manor, three stories of white washed stone resembling a dukes palatial manor. Built in a open concept of many large rooms, with tower's and balconies that made it look like a castle. Huge expansive windows took up most of the lower level. That gave lots of natural light during the days and beautiful views of the moon and stars at night. The main living room was filled with large plush arms chairs. With large bookshelves flanking the giant segmented windows on either end of the high ceiling room. A large stair case curled down along the far wall, with deep wood railings and soft white carpeted steps. The overly large flat screen was bolted into the side of that staircase, with a single long soft grey L-shaped corner couch sitting before it.

Haruka was lounging in a pair of black spandex shorts and a white t-shirt tied in a knot at her side. Sipping on a flavoured water, as she waited for the fight to begin. Watching American cage fights had been a guilty pleasure of her's for many years. Only willing to purchase the entertainment when the big names were in combat.

Serenity had been in route back to her room, dressed for bed. In a tiny plush pink shift that barely covered her hips, with a pair of matching pink silk boy shorts underneath the skimpy night shirt. Carrying a huge bowl of popcorn from the kitchen, when she caught Haruka screaming and cursing at the screen. Curious she had sat down beside her, munching her popcorn happily. Slowly recognizing the dark haired gladiator fighting in the cage. His powerful muscles glistening with sweat, coiling and rippling as he fought. Moving with that same ferocity and determination that had scared her so long ago. It was then she realized that her true love had survived somehow. Had finally accomplished his dreams.

Haruka sat spell bound soon more focused on Serenity then the fight. As the young woman now just graduating high school, sat stunned, the depths of her sorrow a painful torment mirrored in her eyes. Her popcorn bowl forgotten on the low wooden coffee table before the couch. Sitting on her hands, as silent tears rolled down her face. Her eyes were haunted, glistening with such a twisting mixture of relief and agony, Haruka was instantly curious. Serenity never moved, never spoke, barely breathed as she watched the brutal fight from start to finish. Her watching a fight was totally out of character, she never tortured herself that way.

Serenity was not a violent soul, or aggressive in any way. She appalled fighting of any sort, yet accepted that as Soldier she had no choice but to engage in combat from time to time. To maintain the peace and keep Tomoe's unwavering plots against Ido at bay. But it tore at her heart and soul every time she had to fight another Genesis Soldier like herself.

Haruka had found her overly passive and quiet personality kinda strange but utterly compelling. She was an enthralling contradiction of sorts. Possessing a sweet, gentle vulnerability yet also as will and determination that was as strong as steel. The fact that she would only call forth her powers in defence, attacking only if one of her comrades was in dire trouble. She would defend herself but reluctantly, preferring to dodge and counter till her aggressor gave up and retreated.

She never went for the kill, not ever...unless it was Beryl. But even then she had struck the death blow only after being cornered and having no other way to save herself or the people she was protecting at the time. But to kill the Soldier of Discord.

Haruka never knew the original Serenity, she had just been a baby back then. But she had heard stories about what a fierce and passionate person she had been. With a bold, over the top personality that everyone fell in love with instantly. While that Serenity seemed to be a raging river, this new version of herself was barely a gentle stream to what she once was.

Ido professed her more gentle personality was due to how violent her birth had been. That this new Serenity was no less of a courageous and strong soldier as her previous self had been. When it counted most they could depend on her. Haruka had accepted it, and began to trust her more in battle.

Ido had an uncanny wisdom that had proven true many times in the past.

After the UFC match, she caught the young woman re-watching that fight up in her private rooms. Many a time in the evenings, finding her sitting curled in her black leather executive chair, hiding in her study. Watching the fight on her computer screen. Hugging her fuzzy hot pink pillow and crying softly. That pillow Haruka fondly knew as her comfort friend. Serenity snuggled with it a-lot when dealing with hard stuff.

Each Soldier currently in residence at Ido's compound, had a set of rooms all to themselves. A bedroom, a study, a private bathroom and a living room. They were expected to eat their meal's as a family in a large dinning room though. That was were Ido discussed their current mission's and future plans, as if he was their god given father. It was a strange relationship, built as much on respect as it was by fear.

Serenity's rooms were decorated in whites and pinks. With white floral wallpaper with pink stripes. Accented with the typical english warm wood panelling segments, and large sitting windows over looking the mansion's half acre of lawn and trees.

Her study was warm and inviting with a simple wooden computer desk in the corner, a tall bookcase filled with manga and novels. A large sitting bay window took up one wall with a large white lounge pillow draped over the bench. Two european sitting chairs flanking the bookcase and her large white drawing desk pushed up against the joined wall between her study and living room. All her materials and tools sorted and stored in a large muti drawer Tupperware compartment set beside it.

Haruka had come to check on her that night, Serenity was acting oddly aloof and quiet for the last week.

As the years had passed they had cultivated a relationship based on friendship and comfort. She could sense her little Serenity was out of sorts, dealing with inner demon's that were not leaving her conscience alone.

"Do you want to see him?" She spoke softly, leaning against the door frame casually.

"Yes...more then anything. If only to say how sorry I am." Serenity responded meekly, unashamed of her tears. Merely brushing them away with her fingertips. Leaving much more unsaid.

"Then it's settled, first chance we get. We escape to America, so you can make amends." Haruka stated, with a determined voice. She had formed a very close friendship with the warm hearted, overly idealistic young blonde. Who could always make her smile, with some corny joke or cute little antic. Never allowing her to brood for to long. She had come to love this silly girl, as much as she loved her precious Michiru.

Serenity turned in her chair to regard Haruka with a cautious look. Her smile of gratitude spreading over her face as she saw the sincerity in her older friend's face.

Weeks past and Tomoe's assaults against them were not ebbing. They had been in the middle of some heavy skirmishes at the time and an opportunity to run off didn't come about.

The nightly talks of excited planning of taking off to America and hunting this Darien Shields down soon fell silent. As they were to caught up in the intensity of the war to just disappear with out a trace. Unwilling to leave their comrades. Soon the weeks passed into months, the current truce was contracted and life returned to normal.

It had given Serenity lots of time to think, concluding it was better just to leave him alone. She never wanted to get him involved in her battles ever again. Now he had managed to find her...

Haruka stared off at the moonlight garden, gripping the stone railing at the edge of the patio. Her face lost in grim contemplations. This was her sweet girls most secret dream come true, to have him back in her life. No matter how hard she had tried to move on, Haruka knew the young woman would always love him. He was the only one to hold her heart, as Michiru held hers.

He seemed more then human now, she could sense the energy of Genesis within his body. Perhaps this time they would both be strong enough for their love to flourish.

* * *

Serenity couldn't form coherent thoughts, her mind was swimming with both joy and fear. Melting into his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her face deep into the cotton of his dress shirt against his chest, taking in his heady scent. Her most cherished fantasy's suddenly coming true. He was back...

She was in his arms again, his comfort and strength once more coursing through her trembling body.

The grey world she had been attempting to live in since his death was now back in vivid color. She felt alive again!

Basking in the steady sound of his heart beat, she cuddled into his arms. As he carried her off through the trees, the soft moonlight caressing the woodland surrounding them. She was having a hard time grasping the fact that he was finally here. Worried that this would turn out to be a cruel dream, that she would wake up back in her bed. Having to face life without him again, the burning ice like pain she lived with returning to replace the loving warmth she felt now.

"Mamo-chan..." She nuzzled into his neck, as he slowed his frantic pace. She sounded so grateful and loving, hope ignited in his heart. Grinning with pride that he managed to save her, coming off like some romantic hero. Instead of insanely nervous as he truly felt inside. So far this first meeting was going great!

Then he stumbled onto a grassy decline before the rocky shoreline. Not prepared for the sudden drop he quickly lost his footing. Like a bumbling idiot he fell forward, off balance and totally out of control.

She screamed in fright, as he fell forward into a ungraceful belly flop. Still holding her, yet now over his head, as they slid down the slick grass down to the tiny stone beach below. The moon was shimmering and reflecting serenely over the dark water of the lake, lapping tranquilly in the background.

"Ouchies..." She moaned, gathering her feet and looking disgustedly at the huge green grass stain now adorning her butt. Her gorgeous pearl white gown totally ruined.

Darien chuckled, slowly rising off the beach his face hot with humiliation. His whole white shirt front was a ghastly green stain.

"Gomen..." He muttered, knowing a bit of Japanese.

"It's alright." She sighed, in perfect english. Crawling away a few paces then planting herself on the gritty stones. Folding her legs demurely and brushing down her skirts, as she stared at him with awe. Her own heart, beating out of her control. Awash with doubt and uncertainty, she was unsure how to talk to him. So she remained silent, picking at the stones nervously, fighting desperately with herself to come up with something...anything to say.

She hadn't seen him in years, so much had happened to her in the mean time. She needed to repair the damage she had done to him, had so many questions as to how he survived. If he had been happy...or if he had missed her as dreadfully as she missed him.

Yet here she was a damn mute, only able to stare at him like some love struck groupie. He was absolutely gorgeous! Gone was the boy she knew. Replaced by a truly magnificent specimen of male prowess. His body was perfectly formed, well muscled chest and broad shoulders. With slim hips and a narrow waist. She could see his six pack, the tight bundles of muscle that hid beneath his thin dress shirt. As the cotton material rippled over his washboard abs, when he adjusted his position on the uncomfortable stones. His legs were thick with muscle, biceps bulging...strong large hands. His body was solid and absolutely glorious.

His face had matured, with strong cheekbones and jaw line. His dark hair was thick and standing up in a sexy rumpled manner. Calling to her to run her finger's through it. His lips perfectly formed and curving in that secret smile he only bestowed upon her. Totally unguarded and completely comfortable in her pressence. His blue eyes as mesmerizing as she remembered, perhaps a bit more wise. His stare as soulful and all consuming as before.

She was having a hard time breathing right, the yearning to be held again filling her with a discontent. Making her fidget and squirm anxiously.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, returning to confront her now that his face was under control.

"Yeah, I think so." She giggled, resisting the urge to leap atop him. She just wanted to be in his arms again. Feel his hot breath upon her lips, his body pressed up tight against her's.

Oh, god she missed him so much.

"Oh, good." He responded lamely, mentally smacking himself. He needed to say something more substantial, more suave...instead he felt like a goofy school boy with his first crush. Not knowing what to say or what to do with his hands.

"Your amazing..." He finally breathed, the pathetic complement grating against his ears.

"Thanks..." She sighed, casting her gaze timidly off to the side. Unable to within stand his passionate gaze, with out breaking out in a huge blush.

A heavy silence hung between them again, as they each weighed their next few words to each other.

"Why was that guy after you?" Darien jumped in, lightly reaching for her hand. Wanting to offer comfort if she needed it. It had been pretty scary back there, most girls would be in hysterics right now. But she seemed calm and cool about nearly being attacked by some maniac.

She merely shrugged, "Some fan's have issues, thats why security is so tight." She lied with a soft smile. The extent of her security was not for her protection but for those who attended her club. In the case like tonight one of Tomoe's crazy Soldiers decided to crash one of her parties.

Darien merely nodded accepting it.

"You sure have gotten strong." She grinned, finding some courage. Her hand moving from picking at the stones to massaging his thick bicep in wonder. As her forehead wrinkled in contemplation. Sensing more to him then just a human man.

"Yeah...I'm a Mixed Martial Arts fighter so I work out a-lot." he lied, not knowing if she would be ready to accept a guy with weird powers. Yet this time his heightened abilities had reached a whole new level. The fact that he was capable of moving that quickly, of seeing and hearing so acutely amazed him. He wondered if even more secret powers still lay deep within him.

"I know..." She stated, pulling back to kneel before him. Giving him an odd look.

"You've watched my fights!" he was suddenly very excited, to hear she might be a fan. If that was true, breaking the ice would be a lot easier.

"Just the one." She admitted with an indulgent smile, as her trembling hand slowly crept up to caress his cheek. So desperate for contact she couldn't control her shaking. Needing to touch him, to make sure he was real, swallowing hard as she felt the heat of his skin.

He smiled, closing his eyes and basking in her touch. Trying very hard to stay still and not nuzzle into her caress.

"I dream of you..." he admitted in a breathless tone. Unable to hold back his true feelings.

"I've missed you..." She blurted out in a whisper, holding back tears.

Darien's eyes flew wide in confusion. "Missed...me?"

Serenity tearful expression twisted into confusion as well. As she saw absolutely no recollection of her in his eyes. He adored her, but he had no idea who she was. The disappointment and sense of loss stabbed her straight in the heart and she was having trouble breathing again.

"Have we met before?" Darien frowned, as she suddenly drew her hand away, as if his skin had shocked her. Wondering if she was at that one fight, she claimed she saw. But he figured he would remember her, if they had met. She wasn't someone easily forgotten to him. Perhaps he had been really drunk at the time...

Oh fuck if he had ruined things then with her by being an intoxicated ass!

The sudden dread that he had already destroyed his chance, struck him like a physical blow to the gut.

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry." He jumped to his knees in a panic. Grabbing her hands and pleading for her to forgive whatever nasty indiscretion he had caused a year or so ago. If she was going to reject him, cast him aside he didn't know if he could survive it. She meant everything to him, he wanted only her. His life would have no meaning again if she wasn't with him. He had to repair things, the desperation in his eyes was overwhelming.

She was startled, as he started to apologize his eyes filled with an unbridled panic. In his haste to fix things, he lost his balance accidentally pushing her backwards. They fell back onto the beach, as she accidentally pulled him down on top of her.

"I'm sorry...please forgive me..Mamo-chan." She hiccuped falling into heart wrenching tears. His astonished face was inches away from hers, his breath mixing with her desperate pants for air. He didn't know were this conversation was going, it was making no sense now.

Not knowing what to say, he followed his desires instead. Quieting her sobs with a passionate kiss, his lips moved softly over hers. Seeking and demanding, devouring her lips with out mercy. His large hands cupping the sides of her head possessively. Holding her in place as he deepened the kiss. He stroked his tongue along her lower lip, silently demanding her to open for him. She gave in with a soft sigh, her entire body trembling under the force of his demands. His fingers worked into her hair, grasping and releasing her silken locks. As his tongue drove relentlessly into her mouth. Twirled and stroking, taking her breath as he seemed to make love to her with just his mouth. Heat surged into her cheeks, as she leaned into him. Craving his love, his intimate possession of her body. Already the memories of his touch, his hands and mouth exploring her body had her quivering from head to toe.

She was quite simple overwhelmed.

His whole body caught on fire as she responded to him as if her body remembered how to move with his. She was moaning in need for more, her tongue duelling with his. Her small hands clutching the sides of his dress shirt desperate to keep him against her. Her warmth infused his body, sizzled along his skin and burned a path all the way down to his very core. She felt so right, familiar and utterly perfect. As if being in his arms was fated...meant to be...a miracle reborn. He was flooded with want, a need to make love to her, so incredible. It echoed in his heart, vibrated through his soul, leaving him shuttering violently inside. As if his body had just endured a traumatic physical blow. It was so intense and unexpected he had him reeling backwards, as if a bolt of lightening had shot through him.

He swiftly pulled away from her, sucking in cold air to calm himself. She was pushing him over the edge of reason with only her kisses. She tasted sweet like candy, her body so tender and willing against his. He knew with out a doubt if he had taken it further, started undressing her. She would have allowed him, given herself to him freely. As swept away by their passion a he was, she would go as far as he wished. They would have ended up having sex right here in the middle of no where. But they had just met. He respected her to much, had far to much self control, refusing to give into his lust in only a few minutes. Unwilling to cheapen such a pivotal moment between them. If and when they made love it would be special. She would know with out a doubt how devoted he was to her. How much he cherished her, how he lived and breathed only for her.

"Did we meet at the UFC? " He stated, rising fully off her body and sitting himself back down on the shore. Physically distancing himself from her, not fully trusting himself not to leap back upon her and resume making out.

Serenity blinked in astonishment, wondering what the hell was going on. One minute they were hot and heavy, their kisses wild and unrestrained. Now it was as if a cold bucket of water had struck him. He had pulled away...his demeanour cold and controlled. Her heart seized for just a second, that he put the brakes on their rising passion. Focusing on the lapping sounds of the lake, she swallowed her disappointment and confusion. Slowly gathering herself, feeling sorta foolish for nearly throwing herself at him.

"No..." She admitted, picking at her dresses hemline. Adjusting her skirts for a moment to gather her composure. Then slowly raised her eyes to meet his, needing a moment to fortify herself before confronting him. While her eyes held a clarity of memory. His remained blank and uncertain as he regarded her. Perhaps a hint of remorse and shame was clouding them as well, as if he regretted kissing her so passionately.

"I have a very bad memory you see. I have blank spots, encompassing about three or so years before some homecoming dance in High School. I had some kind of episode, a total black out. I found myself in a strange situation after that dance, I have no idea what happened." He chuckled, wanting to be truthful even though it made him come off as a nutcase. He really wanted a relationship with her, a true one. He wanted it so badly, he would say anything, do anything to make sure it would happen.

"So if we have met before I might have forgotten you...but I don't think I ever could." He admitted.

Serenity's mouth dropped in shock, finally understanding that he was suffering from some kind of amnesia. Probably from having a building land on his head...Cringing and ducking her head down in shame. She nodded resolved that Darien not remembering her, might be good. Things might be better this way.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" He suddenly blurted out, attempting to reach for her hand again.

Serenity shot her gaze up to his once more. Startled and frightened all over again. Her hands flying out of his reach and up to her breast in surprise.

"Yes..." She whispered. Her heart pounding in her chest, heat blossoming through out her body.

"So maybe you can understand something. I dream of you almost every night. We love a lifetimes worth in those few hours. Then you are torn away from me every morning." He stated softly, his eyes searching hers for clarity. Perhaps understanding, even pity anything to give him hope that she wasn't going to flee in the opposite direction.

She remained silent, stunned by his sudden admission of love. Some how he still had a deep connection to her, she wasn't totally forgotten.

"I need you to give me a chance..." He grabbed her shoulder's suddenly, his eyes penetrating deep into her own. So fierce and pleading it was taking her breath.

"A chance?" She whispered uncertainly. Her heart soaring to new heights, he still wanted her. But could she be in his life again, with out causing him more trauma?

Darien felt like ripping is hair out, he was so frustrated with himself. He couldn't formulate exactly what he wanted to say. He sounded clumsy and desperate. His mind and body felt like it was about to explode all over the place.

"A chance to show you how I feel, to love you, cherish you, spend time with you like I do in my dreams. I'm giving you my heart here..." He stuttered out, his voice sounding desperate, pleading. Unable to look at her, to scared to find out how she truly felt, staring at the sand of stones. Swallowing and trying to calm down, uncertain if he should continue. Having bared his soul to her after only a few minutes in her company. He felt exposed, vulnerable and utterly at her mercy. His body chilled by sudden dread that he was coming off way to strong, that he was scaring the shit out of her.

By sheer force of will he pulled his eyes up from the ground, finding her staring utterly shell shocked at him. Barely breathing with more tears beading in the corners of her eyes.

"Even if you don't want my heart...I think I gave it to you years ago..." he chocked out. "I know this...my dreams tell me this." he stopped unable to finish. The knot of despair forming in his throat choking him silent.

The pain in his face was killing her, she wanted to say something. To tell him yes...you have my heart too. But that would be selfish, she had agreed to allow him to live his life safely away from her war.

She could not drag him back into her troubles again. That had been the biggest mistake of her life. She needed to push him away, to keep him at a distance, to keep him safe.

She ripped her eyes away from his, afraid that she would start weeping again. For a moment they stayed like that, with Darien holding her by the shoulder's and her avoiding his gaze. Staring to the ground off to the side. Looking shamed and uncertain.

"I would be grateful for anytime spent with you...no matter how brief." he was sounding more then desperate now. It grated against his strong persona but she wasn't speaking and he was grasping. Like a man drowning, needing anything to stay a float no matter how small and insignificant.

"Serenity!" A strong, rash voice called down to them.

Pulling them both from their intense emotional confrontation. Darien was furious at this interruption, glaring over his shoulder and up the grassy hill towards the intruder. A dusty blonde woman in a white suit. Stood staring stone eyed down at them.

"We got trouble..." She stated, ignoring Darien completely.

Then his gaze snapped back to Serenity, as she quickly gathered herself up from the ground. Politely pulling his hands off her bare shoulder's. She gave him a small regretful smile, her eyes misting with unshed tears.

"Please don't go..." He whispered in haste, slowly rising to his feet, not meeting her eyes. Feeling so very humiliated, as she quietly took her leave from his crushed, pathetic pressence. Pushing his love away with out a single word, showing him quietly she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I have to...I am sorry. But I think it's better this way." She gave him a bitter sweet smile, rising up on her tip toes. She pressed a final sweet kiss to his lips. Thumping her forehead against his chest soon after, his lips were still tingling as she spoke again.

"You are the piece of me, I can never let go of. A piece I need to learn to live without..." She sobbed. "This love...it's a tragedy." Then she dashed off up the hill leaving him completely stunned. Confused by her words, he watched her disappear into the trees with her mysterious companion. He felt detached, floating unaware and uncaring about anything.

He stood there feeling colder and more lonely then ever before. Swallowing his own tears of utter despair, he had found his love and lost her in the matter of a single night. He didn't know were to go from here, part of him just wanted to fall to the ground and never move again.

Then his phone buzzed, calling him back from his morbid thoughts.

With a growl he pulled his phone out angrily from his pocket. Confronting her blissful countenance, smiling serenely upon the screen. So vibrant and effervescent, her beauty clenched his gut and twisted his heart painfully. Knowing that that picture was the only thing he had left of her. Swallowing and taking a deep breath he swiped a finger across the screen wiping out her image as he answered the call.

"Dar...if your not dead. Please come down to the Nanba station and bail us out!" Jed roared impatiently on the other end.

"I'm coming, keep your panty's on!" He snarled, hanging up the phone and storming up the hill. He was now in the most bitter, nastiest mood ever. The dawning light was just warming the sky, as he entered the last gondola towards the mainland. He was resolved to a certain course of action, when he hit the stone path on the other side of the lake. He wasn't one to just give up and disappear. If he had a goal and wanted something bad enough, he would work hard and diligently to succeed.

This was only strike one...


	3. Chapter 2

Seeking Salvation

Serenity had a sad, distant look upon her face, as she took in the small pile of shrivelled up corpses hidden in the trees behind the club. A grim reminder to a sad past she could never change. Tormented by memories of four courageous young women who had sacrificed themselves for her.

She crouched before the five young men dressed only in their underwear. That lay twisted and curled up beneath an elm tree like dried twigs. Their eyes staring dull and unseeing up towards the warming dawn sky. It was a gruesome, tragic sight that she had experienced often over the years. She was still not desensitized to the tragedy of innocences losing their lives. It filled her with icy chills and the urge to break down and cry.

"Beryls, back..." Haruka growled. "This is her typical calling card."

"Dammit!" Serenity cursed, brushing her pale silver hair back on either side of her face in frustration. A burning anxiety creeping into her veins knowing that that sadistic bitch was back to torment her. The loathing of her as insidious as it was viral, sweeping through her like a sickness. Until her stomach roiled and she found herself shaking with the pent up rage. Envisioning the vengeance she would inflict upon that soulless monster. As quickly as her anger heated her blood. She was swamped by the guilt at what Beryl had done to her helpless employee's. How cruel and maliciously she had taken their lives. How their last moments had been filled with terror, pain and suffering.

She had hired military trained guards to protect her employee's and her fans but even they had been no match for Beryl. She had some how snuck onto the grounds and dispatched this group of humans with out being noticed? Throwing in her face how useless the precautions and protections she put into place had been. That no one close to her was safe. In her quest to lead a normal human life, she had gambled with her employee's and her fan's lives and lost.

Their deaths were on her head. She would have to deliver the news to their family's. Compensate them for their loss and help them move forward after the grieving process. She took full responsibility for their murder and would see that their families were taken care of properly.

Then she would have to deal with the backlash from the press and poor publicity, and a criminal investigation...

Damn you Beryl!

Soon that cold wash of stress, had etched itself upon her brow in thin wrinkles. Threatening to overwhelm her as all those worries began to compound one on top of another. Crushing her under their weight, until her eyes burned and her chest ached terribly. She could not allow herself to break down, it was neither the time or the place for weakness. She willed it all back, the hate, the guilt and the anguish, pushing it all down deep to deal with later. Along with all the sadness and mind numbing regret due to Darien's appearance and her eventual dismissal of him from her life.

Serenity slowly nodded, resolute with the consequences and her upcoming responsibilites for the next few weeks. She tenderly brushed her hands over each man's eyes closing them forever. Willing herself to keep going forward. To find the strength to overcome yet another loss in her young life. This was going to destroy her club, that was Beryl's intent no doubt. She enjoyed slowly stripping her of all that she loved.

"Now I know why Darien was in a waiter's uniform. " Serenity stated sombrely, realizing he had stolen that uniform from one of these poor men. In an attempt to get closer to her no doubt. Wondering who had taken the other four men's uniforms she slowly rose up to her feet. This was her club, so now this was her mess to clean up.

"I am assuming those five were working this evening." Serenity walked away through the garden's. Her mind working out all the scenarios as to how Beryl had infiltrated her club. "She must of struck when the guards were busy evacuating the club. It would be easy enough for her to move undetected during the chaos."

Haruka was on her heels, tossing Michiru deeply worried looks. Serenity's pale silver hair was tossing about in the wind now rising around them, thanks to the Sky Soldier's anxious mood.

"I blame myself, Koneko. I should have been more vigilant. I should have sensed her entering the grounds." Haruka sought to take the blame, hating how much pain Serenity was going through. Wanting to lighten the load of guilt she was feeling.

"Look. I'll handle things around here, go back and sort things out with him. Princess" The dusty blonde chucked thumb towards the forest. Offering her a reassuring smile that quickly wilted. Finding her little princess stubbornly shaking her head.

"It's done." Serenity answered curtly, her voice devoid of emotion. Unconsciously increasing her speed, needing some privacy as she dealt with her freshly wounded heart. She quickly retreated out of view down the winding paths of the garden.

Leaving Haruka watching her sadly, as she disappeared through the trees towards the clubs main offices.

Michiru appeared at her elbow, casting Serenity a grim look before taking Haruka's hand and guiding her silently away.

"I won't let her do it...Michi." Haruka stated, brushing a frustrated hand through her hair. "I won't let her consciously go back to just living. I've watched her just going through the motions of the everyday, for years. Her light is dieing...I can see it." Haruka thought a bit more before finishing her statement. "She has the chance to truly be happy again and by the Kami! I will not let her punish herself any longer, for something she couldn't prevent. I will not allow her to push him away again. "

Michi merely nodded, as the waves of regret and sorrow flowing from Serenity washed over her. The complete devastation was stunning, leaving her so very cold inside. Her body reacting to the extent of her pain by shivering from head to toe. Wrapping her arms tightly around her middle to try and soothe herself. She was exhausted and her emotions were over taxed. She just wanted to be back home, to hide herself away in her personal suite. Needing to seclude herself from all others, to find that elusive peace she never had when in public. Her Genesis State was always active, making her a conduit for every stray emotion that she came in contact with. Forcing her to share in the emotional experiences of thousands. The din could be truly maddening and the volume and intensity of the emotions thrust upon her. Were only magnified if she had a personal connection to the people nearby. The turmoil churning inside Serenity was very draining. The woman had a lot to work through before she found her own peace.

Haruka noticed how pale and strained Michiru looked. It broke her heart how much Michi endured. She wanted to share that burden, to take away the pain of others that was always forced upon her. But all she could do was comfort her, protect her and offer her support. So she tucked her in safe against her side and ushered her tenderly after Serenity. It was her time to take care of Michi, to make her comfortable and see to her needs. Until she felt strong enough to leave her sanctuary again.

Darien had bailed out his friends, finding that Kane had managed to get himself locked up as well. Having gotten into a drunken bar fight, in some karaoke dive several blocks away, after their club adventures. It was a bitter and silent journey back to Tokyo. As Darien slumped in his seat on the Shinkansen, brooding over every little detail about his first impression with his true love. He jumped on the first bus outside of Tokyo station, heading back into Azabu-Juuban. Leaving his four friends standing at the terminal, looking worried and uncertain as to what they could do to help. He just seemed so broken...

He had failed so miserably, had come off so pathetic and needy. He was now feeling utterly lost. Where did he go from here, what did he need to do to repair this? Hell, how was he even going to find her again? He had never wanted anything more in his life. After so many years of wondering, finding out she was real! It was the greatest high he had ever felt. He wouldn't give up...at least not yet. He just needed some time to think, to plan and to wallow in his self loathing.

**One week later...**

A soft clicking announced the entrance of several visitor's, to Darien's disaster of a condo. He had wrapped himself up in his bed a week ago. Unwilling to leaving the warmth and security of his private refuge. Unless he had to use the bathroom, or was desperate for food. When the front door opened he barely acknowledge the intruder's. As several familiar female voices began to ring through the once tomb like quiet of his private hell. He grunted from his less then stellar nap, pulling the covers down just enough to pop his face out. Weakly forced to acknowledge the intrusion, so deeply engrossed in his depression he barely cared.

"Ok...what is that funky smell..." Mina whined in disgust, as she was the first to move into the small entryway. Having to pinch her nose to purge the rancid, sour air of rotting food that greeted her. Her once sassy features now matured to that of a sensual beauty. She most definitely model worthy, with long shimmering honey blonde hair and gorgeous bedroom eyes of a warm baby blue. Who carried herself with a strong sense of self and an unwavering confidence. She had come to own her sexuality, knew who she was and what she wanted out of life. The honey blonde had grown into a her busty figure quite well. Now several inches taller, she was curvacious with long shapely legs that never seemed to end. Dressed for travel in a pair of ripped jeans and a casual tight black t-shirt with a retro metal band symbol of skulls and pistols on the front. Her hair flowing freely down her back.

"That is the smell of sadness...deep, deep sadness." Lita expressed softly, as she moved through the door after Mina. Dressed in a navy business suit, with her cell phone pressed firmly to her ear. She was never able to stay disconnected from the office for long. At least a head taller then Mina, with a lush, curvy, voluptuous figure. The tender, maternal features she held as a teen had matured with a graceful strength that made her utterly stunning. Her full curly brunette hair was pulled back into a cascade down her back with a black grip clip. She understood what Darien was going through, having lived through this kind of debilitating depression, that lost love can cause. Her and Andrew had broke up over a year ago. Their careers and dreams finally pulling them apart. She was in New York taking over her families financial empire, while he had tried college for a couple years in the Big Apple. He got a better offer from California to finish his degree and get first round draft pick for the Los Angeles Laker's. He couldn't pass it up and the long distance relationship they tried, soon fizzled into nothing. They were both way to busy with their own lives, it wasn't going to work out. So they had parted ways.

She didn't even know if Darien kept in contact with him since moving to Las Vegas and now Tokyo. But that's the way life is sometimes. Friendships and love can break down, Lita had moved on in the ways she needed to. Focusing on her work and her enduring friendships, maybe one day love would come into her life again. But she wasn't avidly searching for it.

"Urgh...Ok..I seriously need to open some windows." Raye groaned, entering the condo next. Her elegant beauty had only been enhanced upon adulthood. She was gorgeous, sleek and long-legged. With exotic deep brown eyes, the depth and soul they carried pierced anyone she regarded. Dark and mysterious, they enticed ones curiosity to try and discover what lay beneath her cool exterior. With long black hair, that fell in straight waves of midnight silk over her shoulder's. Dressed for travel as well. In a pair of black jean overalls and a white halter top, half hidden under the cute bib. A flame red hoody was tied around her waist, the hem fluttering around her knees.

Amy was last, taking slow meaningful steps into the disgusting clutter. Dressed in a pair of white khaki shorts and a modest powder blue polo top. That hugged her slight curves and small, perky breasts. She was petite, the smallest of her friends. Also the least endowed, having more of a slender, swimmer's figure. Curvy in all the right places but not over whelming in her feminine attributes. Still awkward and timid about her sexuality. She dressed somewhat sporty and androgynous. Her raven black hair cut short, framing her face in a cute bob that barely touched her shoulders. Her naturally, serene beauty still understated by how she dressed and how shy she acted. With wide, innocent azure blue eyes, that held a keen intelligence as she surveyed the devastated condo. Toeing several discarded burger wrapper's casually tossed into the entryway. Casting her eyes about with deep concern, as she took in the trash apocalypse littering the living room and galley kitchen. The place looked trashed, with garbage and take out boxes strew about. Half eaten fragments of food still left inside. The black marble island was a disaster of coffee mugs, glasses and dirty bowls. The surface stained with coffee or mysterious sticky substances.

"oh...Darien..." Amy moaned, beginning to tidy. Starting in the kitchen, gathering up the discarded dishes strewn about and setting them in the sink.

Darien huddled under his blankets in his room, listening to his four girlfriends cleaning and speaking softly about how bad his condo looked. They were his closest friends and knew him best, about three years younger. But it had never mattered to him, they were the only people who truly understood him. They got to be really close during his last year of high school. A bond that just kept deepening over the years, as they all seemed to share the same unspoken mystery. Each one dreamed of this same girl and each of them had developed strange powers. From that, they had formed their own private coping group and an unbreakable connection to each other. He knew as soon as he sent that picture they would be on the next plane over to Japan. They all wanted to meet her, it was as if she held all the answers they needed. As to how they all laid claim to various elemental powers and the mysterious blanks in their memories.

Hours later after the girls ran out of things to clean, Mina who was easily bored and the most laid back of the four. Sought out Darien and some answers, as she was also the least patient.

"Mina don't..." Raye complained. As Mina poised herself before the prone lump hiding under the blankets, raising the broom handle and poking him tentatively as if he was long dead road kill.

It was hours later and Darien had fallen back to sleep. Trapped in a fuge state, morose and uncaring. He was merely existing right now. He was just starting to submerge back into groggy consciousness, he had been curled up tight in his bed, with his ass jutting out towards the bedroom door. When he felt a sharp jab in the butt.

"Mina stop poking him, he's not dead." Lita ranted, storming into the room. Just in time to watch the blonde take her broom handle and jab it impatiently a couple more times into the unconscious lump beneath the blankets. Twisting the handle in a probing, meaningful way between Darien's now clenching butt cheeks. Teasing and torturing the poor, prone man, who was stubbornly trying to ignore her.

"He's not dead...com'on stop." Raye growled, plaintively. Finally snatching the broom away from her annoying girlfriend. They had fallen deeply in love just after Homecoming, keeping their love a secret for three years. Coming out at prom when they went as each other's dates. They had moved in together in a small apartment just off campus. Attending college in New York with Amy, and kept Lita company as she took over the financial world.

Darien groaned and rolled over, finally forced to acknowledge his guests.

"Leave me alone..." He pouted.

Lita cooed, thrusting her bottom lip out in sympathy. Her heart going out to the broken sounding man.

"I am never leaving my bed again, " He moaned, wrapping his blankets around his head more securely, thrusting his lower lip out in a profound sulk. Looking like a beaten puppy with a very scruffy face.

Raye sighed heavily, trying valiantly to find sympathy for the pathetic, heart broken mass that Darien had become. Finding his pathetic bemoaning kinda annoying instead. She wasn't one for such self wallowing, she had two emotions when dealing with bad stuff. Rage or intense irritation, which kinda made her a very volatile person. It was so not like him to just give up after only one setback, she wanted him to be a man. Swallow his pain and find a way to fix things.

"I have no reason to live...she doesn't want anything to do with me. So just leave me to die." He huffed, pulling the blanket over his head and rolling away to burrow even deeper into his self inflected cotton cocoon of misery.

Mina rolled her eyes having quite enough of his pity parade. She was of the same mind as her lover, he needed to get up and get moving. He was accomplishing nothing by hiding in bed a playing possum.

"Enough, Darien. Get up!" Mina shouted, pulling lightly on the blanket to force him from cover.

Darien pulled them back into place with little effort, yanking the unassuming blonde off her feet.

Mina yelp as she was lifted off the floor in a sudden hoping stumble. That soon turned into a tug of war between the two.

"Screw off Mina!" He growled vehemently, his anger finally over riding his depression.

"Mina...just let go." Raye tried to intervene, knowing this kind of stubbornness wasn't going to help anything. Mina was to impetuous she never thought things through. Darien was a body builder if he got pissed off enough he could toss poor Mina into a wall with out meaning to. So she grasped Mina's shoulders from behind, seeking to plead with the quite rash woman. Only to get Mina's elbow smashing smartly into her nose, as she suddenly lost her grip upon the edge of the blankets.

"Oh...my gosh..." Mina gasped in horror as Raye fled to the bathroom down the hall, holding her gushing bloody nose. With Mina chasing after her seeking forgiveness, feeling horrible. Enduring Rayes tirade over her stupidity as they disappeared into the bathroom with the slamming of a door.

Lita had been pressed up against the doorframe needing to stay out of the way as the two girls fled in a panic. Now she approached Darien's bedside, in calm a soothing manner.

"Can I get you anything?" Lita offered, softly.

"No..." Darien responded quietly, now contentedly back under his cover's. His weak voice heavily muffled by the cotton barrier.

Lita merely nodded, understanding how crushed he was feeling right now.

"We'll just be in the next room if you need us...ok." She offered, closing his door behind her.

Darien didn't even acknowledge, seeking the oblivion of his dreams. Hoping to find a fake comfort in the arms of his fantasy girl. It was only in his deepest dreams that she truly loved him.

* * *

"Serenity?" A young teen girl at the cusp of adolescence. Stood nervously outside of the white wood panelled door that led into the golden blondes private rooms. Standing in a long honey wood panelled hall, with hard wood flooring accented with plush white carpet runners. The girl waited impatiently for a response from the silent door.

She was a slight little thing, in a simple middle school uniform. The uniform a long knee length blue skirt and white dress shirt she left untucked. A matching blue ascot was tied around her neck under the folding collar. The cuffs of the shirt hanging low over her wrists as if the shirt was slightly to big for the girls dainty frame. Long strawberry blonde hair was tied up in odango and tails, just like Serenity hair style once was. The girl had a sweet round face, but her warm brown eyes held a mischievous nature.

"Leave her alone, Rini." A calm, cool voice called from down the hall.

The young teen spun around, confronting the always composed Soldier of Time. Setsuna stood humbly at the cusp of the stairs, dressed for work in her long white lab coat. Buttoned up severely to her neck, the collar properly folded down. Long black pleated pants flowing below the coat's bottom hem. Her hands tucked firmly into the coats deep pockets. Her long dark green tinted hair tucked back with a maroon hair band. Her long bangs hanging low over her strange dark lavender eyes. A constant reminder of the vast power her transcendent genetics held access to. She had almost died five years ago, but Haruka had found her in time. Having rushed her from her study to the hospital in her yellow convertible setting a new land speed record for sure. Setsuna's eyes once a dark milky brown where now a mysterious lavender. They remained that color ever since using her power to the point of death.

"I miss her, Suna-senpai..." Rini pouted, hanging her head and trudging towards the sympathetic adult. Now offering her a hand, cradling the youngster to her side as she led her back downstairs.

Rini had come into their little family a couple years back. Her powers had manifested suddenly as they usually do. During a failed kidnapping attempt of another kid on her commuter train. It had been a typical gangster attack. The kid belonged to a well to do family and the hoodlums were hoping to make some easy money on an exchange. The young boy had fought back and the ensuing violence and emotional upheaval on the train, had set the usually easy going, gentle hearted Rini off.

In fit of defiance at the cruel injustice of the attack. She had gone to the younger boy's aid. Using her pink energy blasts to rocket the two goons off the train through the windows, right into the middle of rush hour traffic. Their bodies had fallen from the trains over pass down into the raging traffic below, creating a great deal of mayhem. The vehicles attempting to avoid the now bouncing bodies creating catastrophic wreckage for miles down the freeway. The death toll had mounted beyond just the two thugs to over a hundred innocent people.

The child's super human assault had to be hushed up, Michiru was called in to wipe the minds of all the commuter's on the train. While Rini was taken into custody, all her ties to the world wiped away. With Michiru's powers to erase and twist another persons mind. Rini soon no longer existed. Ido had her transported away to his estate to undergo 'training'. It was his way of assimilating a new soldier into his ranks. Rini's old life was taken away from her, and replaced with a new one. It was just the way it was done.

The intense trauma had wiped the young girls mind, she had no idea who she was. A perfect blank slate for Ido to mold. She had befriended Serenity first, the golden blonde being the closest in age as a junior in High School. She was also the most caring and loving person in the mansion. The young girl then sought to dress, act and mimic every nuance of the golden blonde. So she had in essence become another Serenity. She became Rini, a shorter more feisty version of Serenity.

Rini had to endure long days of 'training' in the Room of Transcendence. A special pod Ido had created to solidify the Transcendent genetic bond to the human host. A way to regulate the incredible power so the weak human body could endure it for longer periods of time. The 'training' was gruelling and very painful to the new soldier. Serenity had under gone the same 'training' a year earlier, so the two bonded instantly. Rini treated her as a Onii-san and her world just wasn't secure if Serenity wasn't around.

Having her role model, her only sense of comfort holed up in her rooms for days. Refusing any company was demoralizing the young girl. Her whole world had been spun out of control now. Left in the company of much older Soldier's who just didn't seem to understand her.

"I can't take much more of this." Haruka stated gruffly, slumping in a wooden dinning room chair after supper that night. Dressed in grey overalls, stained with oil. She liked to work on her bikes when feeling stressed out. And this whole mess with Serenity was driving the intensity of her stress to brand new levels. At the rate she was going she had changed the oil twelve times in the three bikes she owned, buffed and polished every piece of chrome they had. And tuned there engines to the point of grand prix standards. Her endless puttering had long since left rationality behind and entered into the realm of severe OCD.

"Ido is getting very irritated by her seclusion." Setsuna responded from the other side of the long wooden banquet style table. The dinning room was a serious affair, with dark panelling and scone like lamps along the long hall like room. It resembled a medieval throne room more then a modern dinning area.

Michiru sat somber at the end of the table, jotting down notes in a music note book. Working out a tune, for her violin.

Haruka's eyes narrowed, Ido, her uncle, had no heart sometimes. The man had raised her since childhood after her parents were suddenly killed while on a business trip to Singapore. He was a man of means and high breeding. Military man for nearly two decades before entering into politics. He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted and for people to follow his dictates with out explanation.

"What is he planning if she doesn't start attending supper?" Haruka asked coldly.

"More 'training'." Setsuna responded, an anxious shiver creeping over her.

"He's such a heartless dictator!" Haruka growled, tapping her finger on the table in anger.

When ever Ido felt his soldier's were acting out, or feeling they were losing focus or control of themselves by what he viewed as petty matters. They were then forced back into more 'training'. A gruelling few weeks of such rehabilitation, of brutal mental and physical duress in the transcendence pod. They would soon submit to his wishes just to be free of the torture.

Michiru's alarmed face shot up from her papers, then she quickly averted her eyes back to her work. Avoiding Haruka's concerned look. Michiru had her share of 'training' over the years. When she sought at first to refuse Ido's order's to erase or twist the memories of others. That he wished altered for the greater good. Many times taking on the minds of others got to be to much for her. She would have nervous breakdowns, or violent episodes of defiance that landed her back into 'training'.

Michiru was known as the Solider of the Deep, was cursed with a Genesis Power of the Mind. Having to have an iron clad focus to keep other peoples thoughts and emotions out of her own mind. A fierce need to always be in control so that she could maintain her own individuality. Making her somewhat reserved when it came to sharing her own feelings. She had been monitoring Serenity all week, her emotional state was lost in a sea of drowning misery. Awash within the maelstrom of her own conflicting heart and mind. Her thoughts were bleak, falling back into that dark place she had been in when she first came to Ido. She had hurt so much, to much to bear. It hurt to breath, to exhale...it hurt to live. So full of anguish, regret and blame that she withdrew from living. Becoming an emotional less shell just going through the motions. That had been a horrible time for the young woman. Michiru and Haruka had pulled her back out of that dark pit of bitter agony. They helped pick up the pieces of her shattered heart and put her back together again. But always, Michiru knew by the steady ache in her chest that she got every time Serenity was near. That even though the young woman had moved on, that every day was becoming just a little easier to bear. That even though she was capable of performing normal activities. Her sleep was still tormented by the horrors of that night. By that whisper of his final words to her, she had sworn she had heard in her mind.

_I love you. _

All the sweet memories she carried of him, taunted her every night. A punishment she bore quietly and with out complaint. A punishment she felt she deserved.

Michiru promised herself to would allow her to wallow in her room for a few days but not to let it last much more then that. If Ido was getting irritated by her defiance of his rules, by keeping herself locked up tight then it was time for an intervention. Before the old man took matters into his own hands and forced one of them to subjugate Serenity for more 'Training'.

She quietly gathered up her instrument and papers, giving Haruka and Setsuna now in the middle of a heated argument a curt nod. Michiru was dressed in a flowing pair of silk sleep pants and a frilly aqua t-shirt that hugged her curves. Her aqua tinted hair a flowing waterfall around her shoulder's.

Finding Rini and Helio's, a young man a few years older then her. Bouncing and screaming on the long grey plush couch in the large living room just beyond the dining area. Busy with chunky x-box remotes, heavily submerged in a game of Halo on the living room's massive flat screen. That hung along the side of a winding cedar plank staircase. She paid the fickle melodramatic young thing a thin smile. She had just been moaning about how Serenity hated her, how the elder girl was going to stay locked up in her rooms forever and die. Passionately pleading her case, demanding action from the adults on Serenity's account. How they as the older more adult people in the house needed to do something, needed to save her. As if the despairing young woman was some kind of endangered species in need of protection.

Now here she was, her worry over Serenity very much forgotten. Happy and distracted by her current crush. The young man had been in and out of 'training' for the last year. He had this odd behaviour of just disappearing, which was driving Ido crazy that he couldn't control the boy. Helio's by nature was soft spoken and gentle as a summer breeze. But when pushed into a corner, the boy became stubborn and fierce like a wild stallion.

Rini was now dressed in a pair of white and pink bunny sleep pants and sporting a pink t-shirt with a piece of sushi with a eclectic face ironed on, some kanji was written along the side of the chest portion. It was childish and tacky, Rini's tastes to a tee. While Helio's was still dressed in his white dress pants and suite jacket of his private high school, having just gotten home a few minutes prior.

When ever Serenity wasn't available, Rini usually choose Helios as her playmate. If he was even around, if he was, she was floating on a cloud of girlish giggles and blushing continuously. Helio's was ignorant of it all, that she had a huge crush on him. The rest of the soldier's were either all grown or in University. So it wasn't like she had many choices for playmates. Rini and Helio's were the closed to children currently enlisted in Ido's war.

Michiru paid the pair one last glance before she mounted the stairs. Helio's was now loosening his white tie and unbuttoning his black dress shirt to air himself out. The competition was getting intense and he was starting to sweat. A calm, sweet faced young man, with wild pale blond hair and soft blue eyes. His skin like porcelain. Thin and frail looking, with very little color to his complexion if it wasn't for his startling clear blue eyes he could have been an albino.

Michiru mounted the stairs, her thoughts back on track to having that good long talk with Serenity. She gave the door knob to Serenity private rooms a light turn, finding it completely stiff. Serenity still had herself locked up tight. She had been hold up in her rooms since returning from Osaka a week ago. Her club was now closed and under investigation for those strange deaths, Ido was furious with her. He hated any kind of publicity that could even remotely bring credence to the existence of his secret soldier's. Their was no way to trace what happened in Osaka to him, but it still made him nervous. He had relented a few years back by allowing Serenity to open her own club. Since he would never allow her to DJ in clubs around Tokyo. For fear that if anything odd should happen that it could be traced back to him. He had a reputation to protect as a respectable senator to the government. So he wanted what ever trouble her current passion would attract as distanced from him as possible.

Serenity always needed a new outlet, a new goal to focus on. She was never content, always restless and needing to be busy at something...always.

She had worked hard since high school graduation to making the night club a success. Her talent and passion alone driving it to great heights of national popularity. She could now lose her business license over this, her own reputation was forever tainted by death. She may never get the club back on it's feet again. Her future in the Dj industry was swirling the toilet bowl and thanks to Beryl and it might very well be permanently flushed!

Michiru knew she didn't care about that, she would be more worked up about the five innocent men who had been murdered. Thankfully she had a pragmatic nature and seemed to enjoy things while they lasted. She never saw anything that made her happy as something perminate. If this was the end of her club and her DJ career, so be it. She would find a new outlet to drown herself in as she had before.

Michiru was about to knock when she heard Ido's gruff, low toned voice echoing angrily from behind her door. He was currently having it out with Serenity over her failure at protecting the lives of her employee's and the unwanted reports of mysterious deaths at her club. Berating and admonishing her poor decisions and impetuousness. How he couldn't understand why she couldn't be content living off the grid and keeping the world safe. That this need to pretend to be a normal human, seeking fame and acceptance was a futile endeavour that he would no longer support. How her little venture could have been far worse, that she was lucky he was able to hush up most of what happened last friday. He had saved her ass, dealing with the bad publicity, his public relations consultants spinning the details of the murders as an act of random violence. Placating her shareholders with promises of government assistance and financial aid in their overseas endeavours. He wanted her to sell the property, wash her hand of it all. Ranting that she was an adult now and he should have let her clean up her own mess. How irresponsible she was being by hiding up in her rooms, when she should be planning with the rest of the family how to deal with Beryl and Tiger's eye. He was tired of cleaning up her messes and she needed to just give up this idea that she could have a normal life.

Michiru stood outside in the hall and just listened. Never once hearing Serenity speak.

Bowing her head respectfully a moment later, as the old man made his way back out through the now open door. Leaning heavily upon his viper headed cane. His shoulder length grey hair laying wisp thin around his ears. His crystal blue eyes nearly blind with age, his eyelids heavy, drooping from to much regret. His expression was weary, looking worn and tired from to many sleepless nights, worrying about the future. His tanned skin was wrinkled and leathery, with deep shadows under his eyes. His once strong, handsome features deteriorated into a crone like mask of old age. Ido moved with a trembling gate, suffering from many ailments including a mangled leg. A gift bestowed upon him by the first Genesis, as he sought to escape her catastrophic manifestation in Caen. Dressed in his dark suit and tie from another day fighting in the Senate.

He never even noticed the silent form of Michiru, standing just behind Serenity's door. Ambling off down the hall muttering to himself, leaving her door wide open as a symbol that her self imprisonment was over, wether she liked it or not.

Michiru ducked inside, finding the main living room dark. It was a quaint decent sized room with shimmering white wall paper and panelling. With a large picture window against the far wall. Dreamy watercolour paintings by Waterhouse hung on the walls. Beautifully framed in gold relief.

Serenity liked the whimsical, organic construction of furniture built from nature. So she had wicker furniture with white cushions. A couch in the middle of room with a wicker coffee table in front. A modest flat screen tucked beside the front door on the wall. With a large wall sized bookshelf on the half wall near the back window. It was filled with all manner of books and manga, along with small treasures. Ranging from jewel incrusted music boxes to statues of unicorns and Pegasus's.

A wicker chair hung from the ceiling beside the bookshelf. The egg shaped, hard shelled hammock was stuffed with pillows and blankets. Perfect for curling up in and reading. The room spoke eloquently about the owner, how she enjoyed imagination and sweet fantasies over the harsh reality she lived in.

Wanting to surround herself in the gentle innocence of very girly things.

The living room was flanked in all four corners with simple silver floor lamps with floral lily shaped glass lanterns that bowed over the room. Only one luminance was alive in the beautifully decorated room, creating a depressed feel that lay heavy in the air. The occupant was very sad, tragically so. It hung in the very soul of the room.

Michiru moved slowly within the barely lit room. Crossing behind the couch, her bare feet making quiet footfalls upon the wood tambata flooring. Walking with a determined stride towards the open bedroom door that sat between the half wall of books. Brushing her hand carefully along the smooth wood of the inner door frame. Serenity's emotional intensity as always was a constant battering against her mental barrier's. The girl kept a lot more hurt locked up behind those expressive blue eyes. She never wished to burden her friends with her issues. It was only Haruka and herself that had gotten close enough to her over the years. That she allowed herself to open up, to seek their comfort or advise when her life as a Soldier or as a woman got to complicated to handle alone.

Michiru scanned the darkened bedroom, setting her violin and music sheet upon the fluffy white comforter of Serenity's mahogany four poster bed. She found her wood vanity, that sat against the wall behind the door. Far more tidy then normal, most of the odds and ends she kept scattered there were either packed away or thrown out. Catching sight of herself in the rounded mirror that attached to the counter, she found her image strange in the dim light. She was looking tired and worn from worry, her skin somewhat splotchy and pale. With a dissatisfied sigh she averted her eyes away, noticing the end table set beside the four poster bed had been cleared as well. Usually the little blonde had a book set there, or her digital drawing tablet. Then she realized things were missing all over the room, the bed held no pillow. The walk in closet across the room was open and some dresses and skirts were missing. The young woman's dresser, which was a white antique Elizabethan style armoire piece had it's drawer slightly ajar.

Then a warm breeze blew through the room, tossing her long aqua hair over her shoulder. Michiru turned finding Serenity sitting upon her bedrooms grande window sill. Her large glass windows were pushed aside, as she dangled her feet over the edge. The sheer white curtains, billowing and tossing gently in the summer breeze. Serenity was dressed in tight jeans and an hourglass fitted white blouse, that was only buttoned up part way. Falling off one shoulder, revealing a pink spaghetti strap tank top underneath. Her hair was now washed free of the silver tint she used when preforming, now back to it original pale golden hue. She had it woven into a long french braid, that trailed like a golden ribbon down her back. She was preoccupied at staring up at the full glory of the moon, hanging heavy in the black velvet sky just outside her window. It hovered large and bloated above the tree line, along with thousands of companion stars. The country side could be so pure and breath taking sometimes. The moon was sending a warm glow upon her angelic face, as she silently basked in its soft light. Inclining her face towards the night sky, her eyes closed breathing in the moonlight deeply. Michiru noted how the gentle light of the moon seemed to tint her hair a shimmering silver as if she held a silent communion with the earths solitary satellite.

Her army duffle sat against the wall just below the sill, packed to bursting with her things. Awaiting for its owner to claim it, to complete the act of running away.

Michiru waited beside the window, knowing Serenity could sense her. In time the young blonde would end her dreaming and awake to acknowledge her.

"I'm leaving." Serenity turned slowly from the moonlight, her wide cerulean eyes misting with tears.

Michiru nodded, then quickly began to sign with hands her question.

(Ido is a cantankerous old man. Do not take his cruelty to heart.)

Serenity began to laugh bitterly. She had received far worse from her drunken father years ago. Verbal assaults from authority figures she could handle, it was when loved ones became cruel that she crumbled into a weeping mess. Ido had told her when she first arrived that her adopted father had been killed by a rouge soldier. She had mourned him then, now she missed him as she did her adoptive mother. Paying each of them a few moments of remembrance each day, never wanting to completely forget them. She still felt no need to search out her birth mother back in France, if she was even still alive. She couldn't remember her and had no attachment to her. It would just be a complicated reunion anyway, she had no memories of her first life anyway. So it was all best left in the past.

"He wants me gone for a while anyway, Michi." She responded, shouldering her pack. Watching the older woman intently incase she had more to say.

"He doesn't want to be associated with me till the heat at the club is over. " She clarified, when Michiru remained unmoving.

(Where are you going?) She finally signed.

"To Haruka's new safe house in Azabu." Serenity sighed, dropping the bag lightly out of the window, watching it fall to the grass with a dull thump. Then turned back again to finish the conversation.

(Setsuna tells me, Rini is missing you.) Michiru moved to sit beside her on the wide sill.

Serenity moaned, pinching her nose in both sympathy and shame, with perhaps a touch of irritation.

Rini was like a little sister and mirror image of herself at that age in both attitude and physical characteristics. She had emulated Serenity for years, having nothing to draw upon since her memory was a complete blank. What ever her old personality had been, it was lost to her now. So she had literally became a smaller, more bratty version of Serenity. She loved Rini as much as she drove her completely nuts.

"I know, she had been plaguing my door for days. But I just need to be alone. Away from this life, this house...this everything." She spoke in a harsh whisper of built up resentments.

Michiru rubbed her arm lovingly, understanding the young woman far more then she knew. Serenity was very empathic, she felt things far more intensely then most. Like Michiru herself felt things far more then she should or wished too.

Serenity always tried to live as normal of a life as she could. But having a dual identity came with a price, every once in a while the two lives she led would overlap. Complicating the other beyond measure. Right now her human persona, her current career as a DJ was going up in flames. Her true love had found her and her worse enemy was once more out to kill her. It was all to much to handle. She didn't want to continue with this secret war, yet being human wasn't an option either.

"Tell her..." Serenity started, her gaze falling inward as she contemplated her options. "Tell her to meet me at Hobson's in Azabu. Our favourite ice cream parlour tomorrow after school." Then with out another word she leaned out and fell gracefully onto the lawn below.

Michiru bowed her head to watch her shoulder her huge pack and jog off across the acre of shadowed lawn towards the estates multi car garage. In a few minutes time, a silver Shelby Cobra with a white racing stripe down the center of the hood, cab and trunk. Raced down the grit lane, it's powerful engine roaring into the night. The muscle cars twin head lights piercing the darkness as it disappeared into the tree line.

Michiru sighed, slowly closing the window and locking it. Then left Serenity's rooms locking her front door behind her. There was nothing more to be done, Serenity had left, she knew the consequences of running away. At some point Ido would have had enough of her absence and send other's to hunt her down and drag her back into the fold. More and likely his favourite blood hounds, Setsuna and Haruka.

Then she would face more 'training' to curb her need for rebellion and freedom, reaffirming her loyalty to Ido and his ideals for the future.

* * *

Lita, Raye and Mina left the condo in the late afternoon, heading back to the hotel having decided to brain storm in more hospitable surroundings. Amy had chosen to spend the night at Darien's, she was used to the quiet. Having spent most of her life alone since her parents were far to busy with their careers to spend much time with her growing up. She wanted to be around incase the broken man decided to emerge from his self imprisonment. She made herself comfortable in the now sparkling clean home. Changing into a pair of soft blue cotton yoga pants and a white tank top in the bathroom. From her plastic dark blue tote style luggage she had stowed in the corner of the living room. Being far more logical then the rest of the girls, her approach to getting Darien to come out and talk was much more scientific...at least in her own mind.

Having known the man for years and being one of his last remaining best friends. She had her own ways of comforting and reconnecting with him. She would no longer allow him to languish in solitude. She wasn't much of a cook, but she had mastered a couple recipes over the years. Darien had always been a sucker for home cooking, having had to little of it in his life. She left the apartment after ascertaining the man had little to nothing in his cupboards or fridge. She was now wondering if he was living off of take out and beer. It honestly wouldn't have shocked her in the least.

Over two hours later after getting herself lost in the sprawling neighbourhoods of Azabu over and over again. A very hot and tried Amy returned carrying two large cloth bags of groceries.

With a languid sigh she dumped her bags on the dark marble island, wiping sweat from her forehead along her bare arm. Her whole body felt flushed and over heated. It was nice to be back in the cool air of Darien's place. But she still couldn't stand her dark hair, plastered against her forehead and hanging annoyingly around her face. Returning to her navy plastic tote, she rummaged within various netting inside the luggage, digging out a white cloth band.

With a triumphant cry she nearly skipped back to the bathroom down the hall to tie her shoulder length hair back. A few minutes later she returned with her hair pulled back securely. Casting his partially opened bedroom door at the end of the hall a grim, resolute look. Then squared her shoulder's, deciding to take the bull by the horns in her own soft spoken way.

"Dare...I'm going to fix you up some of my special spaghetti and meatballs..." She ducked inside the room, now cast in somber late afternoon shade from the pulled blinds on his large window. He still remained as an unseen lump beneath the navy blankets. With a sigh she sat herself at the foot of the bed, understanding that he was dealing with heartbreak of the worst kind. She meekly patted the largest part of the lump, what she hoped was his hip.

"Look...I don't know what your going though. Since I never had much experience with love. I never even had the guts to talk to the man I had a crush on in high school and have yet to allow myself to fall into those kinds of feelings again." She turned her head towards the somber cascading light of the setting sun, penetrating through his patio door in the far corner of the room. Her eyes dimming with regret.

"I am so pathetic..." Darien responded weakly.

"What..." Amy inquired, turning back to regard him seriously. As the man finally pulled the covers down revealing his tragic state. His usually well keep hair was a tossed and wild mess upon his head. Sticking up with static and hardened, stale sweat. With heavy grey bags under his soulful blue eyes, his cheeks and square jaw now a scruffy mass of a weeks worth of facial hair. He looked scruffy, unkept and dishevelled like some bum off the street. Life had kicked him hard and he was not dealing well with it at all.

"Scratch that!" He growled. "I was the shit, Pathetic things scrap off their shoes!" He roared in disgust at himself.

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise. As his half tirade, half confession continued.

Tossing the sheet aside in irritation, he jumped out of bed. Showing himself in only a pair of black boxer briefs. The hung from his slim hips and hugging his strong, well muscled thighs. The well endowed bulge in the crotch of his underwear very pronounced. Now prowling back and forth in front of the modest, prude in all his nearly naked masculine glory.

Amy quickly avoided looking at him, seeking her salvation by staring at her white cotton ankle socks. Blushing a bright crimson and having more then a little trouble breathing correctly. Swallowing nervously, again and again. This was the most naked she had seen any man in her whole life. They were close friends...best friends, practically family. They knew everything about each other...yet half naked ranting had never occurred between them. Poor innocent Amy was a now a shivering, uncomfortable mess of hormones.

She was suddenly feeling quite revealing herself, in her skimpy white tank top. Now nervously adjusting the neckline higher on her chest. Barely hearing Darien's heart ache, as he spewed out all his anger, frustration and disappointments in one long sordid speech.

"I didn't know what I was doing...it was like my voice and my right mind had become enemies. I just kept talking...babbling really...spouting how much I loved her, dreamed about her..." He growled. "I sounded so desperate...like some crazy nut job with a creepy shrine in his closet. And she just sat there, petrified as I bared my soul to her!" He cried. "What was I thinking!" He grabbed fists full of his hair in aggravation.

Then he turned and punched a hole in his bedroom wall. "I scared the shit out of her!"

Amy jumped at the sudden crashing sound, as Darien slowly pulled his hand out of the drywall. His rage still simmering, he gritted his teeth shaking his fist. That was not satisfying at all and now he had to repair a hole in his wall.

"What's worse is that I never even told her my name. What I do know of her could just be a stage name. I have nothing...I couldn't repair things if I wanted too." He finished his voice falling slowly silent in defeat."I've lost her...lost her." He was nearly in tears again, scrubbing at his face and pulling his hair back with his hands as he sat down beside Amy. His eyes were stinging with the effort to contain his pain. Forcing his tears back down, dwelling on the burning acid at the back of his dry throat.

Amy who had just been feeling far hotter in this awkward half clothed encounter then he felt. Took control of herself, as the ice cold clarity of his misery hit her. One of her closest friends as hurting like never before and she was concerned by such petty things as modesty? What the hell was wrong with her?

With a calming breath she placed a hand comfortingly upon his broad shoulder.

"Her name is Serenity Moon?" She inquired softly, needing to clarify her name.

He merely nodded, before ducking his head between his legs. He had been having such a hard time breathing since she had rejected him. His chest was tight, the penetrating ache of grief seemed to be slowly suffocating him.

"That's all I need." Amy smirked. "After I make supper, one of your favourites" She waggled her eyebrows meaningfully. "I will set to work on this mystery. I'll have some way for you to track her down by dawn. I promise." She stated with confidence. Rising up from the bed, giving his knee a reassuring pat. Diligence and hard work were close friends of Amy's. She trusted the hard facts and truths they uncovered then the silly romantic notions of gut feelings or intuitions. She absolutely relished a challenge, now confronted by one she was eager to conquer it.

After Amy had left the room, Darien gave his underarm a tentative sniff. His nose wrinkled in disgust. He smelled sour and musty, laying unwashed for days. With a weary sigh he trudged out of his room and headed to the bathroom. He couldn't go on like this, not living...He had to pull himself up by the boot straps if he had to and find a reason to go on. He mechanically moved through the motions of pulling himself out of his despair. It was a challenge to push himself out of his funk.

Lost beneath the steam and pounding water of the shower. He braced his hands against the tile, bowing his head under the spray. Allowing the heated water to massage away the tightness he felt in his shoulder's. He closed his eyes, the unbearable ache in his chest intensifying as his thought of her.

Oh god he missed her so much already.

He loved her, unreservedly. Why could she not see that, why could she not give him a chance? He just couldn't wrap his mind around what had occurred between them. She had been so conflicted. She had wanted him just as fiercely, but she had held herself back. If had been torture but she had pushed him away and ran from him. She was so torn up inside, so full of remorse for something he had no recollection of. Her eyes oh, god her eyes were so very haunted? The hurt and misery he saw reflecting back at him had shredded him heart and soul. He didn't understand why, but he had hurt her so badly?

Every time he tried to force light upon those blank spots in his memory it was like slamming into a brick wall. Fighting with his memory loss only brought on, one hell of a headache. But it was there, that missing piece of the puzzle between them, just out of reach. Hidden out of view in that blank oblivion in his past. It angered him that she had shoved him away so easily, and that he was having such a hard time dealing with it. He felt weak, torn and bleeding inside. He felt so very lost...

The girls were here now to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and tattered ego. As always when he was at his lowest, they would come to his rescue. They held such a sweet place in his heart, his four guardian angels, his touch stones that he drew strength and unwavering support from. He could have never achieved his dreams or survived for this long with out them. His natural tendency to hide or evade anything that could potentially cause him emotional pain had hindered him socially during high school. He didn't take risks, didn't make connections to other's easily, he never pushed himself out of his comfort zone. So Sarge had a hard time booking him fights at the beginning of his career. His fighting persona was been bland, and without any real zest. His lack of personality didn't bring in any money when booked for a fight. So he wasn't in much demand. Mina had been quick to fix that, nicknaming him Darien 'StoneCold' Shields. Designing his new more bad ass persona that he could easily morph into with his naturally cocky as sin smile and his smug, arrogant ' you can't touch me' attitude. He was an instant success and his path to the finals was guaranteed.

The girls had been his own personal cheering squad, as he forced himself past all his insecurities with people, with being the center of attention and the debilitating panic he underwent when in crowds. If it wasn't for them and their undying support he couldn't have become the confident, successful fighter he was today. Yet he still had a tenancy to turn into a hot mess when life fucked him over. He did not cope well when things went south in his life. The death of Sarge at brought him to his knees. A man who had in all intents and purposes become his surrogate father. The loss of another parent had pushed him over the edge and utterly destroyed him. He turned to one escape after another to be free of the pain. Drowning himself in one vice after another, literally killing himself a little at a time. After Sarges death, the boys had watched and attempted to help him heal. But in the end all they could do was be a witness to his self destruction. Drinking himself into oblivion each night, seeking to forget everything in the haze of drugs, nightclubs, gambling and girls. His obsessive need to escape the grief becoming the only drive in his life. Finally Hollywood had thrown in the towel, having had enough of trying to save him and failing. Calling in the only Calvary he knew who could knock some sense into him. The four girls had set aside their own lives and descended upon him like a force of nature. Formidable and unyielding, they had overtaken every aspect of his life in Las Vegas completely. Uprooting him in a matter of days and dragged him back to New York. Needing to keep a closer eye on him, they placed him under lock and key for months at Lita's Manhattan penthouse. Pulling him kicking and screaming out of the clutches of addiction, depression and self destruction. Caring for him around the clock as his body went through the agony of withdrawal. Counselling him in their own ways to want to live again. Lita had thankfully taken over his bank accounts and saved him from complete financial suicide.

They never gave up on him then and he refused to give up this time. They had literally given him a second chance at life. Had pushed him to move to Tokyo and start over. He owed them so much! That fact that he had met his dream girl he owed to them. He would not allow himself to fall apart like that again!

The delicious smell of Amy's cooking greeted him, as he left the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his slim waist. He smiled fondly, always he had his girls to care for him. They seemed to surround him like sweet miracles when he needed them most. Once dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt he joined her at the island bar in the kitchen. They ate quietly, catching up on their lives of the last six months. The conversation was sedate, lacking in any real interest by either party. Darien was still wallowing in his failure, while Amy was lost in her contemplations as to where to search on the internet to uncover Serenity Moon's true identity. There was no way that was her real name.

The evening past into night in quiet companionship. Darien was enjoying her mild company, Amy had such a soft spoken personality. She wasn't loud or pushy like Mina, or full of brash opinions like Raye. Or smothering with motherly affections like Lita. She was relaxing and calm like a slowly flowing river. Busy doing her own thing, lost on the internet, curled up in one of his white leather arm chair's with her silver apple laptop in her lap.

While Darien lost himself in a very thick book, lounging on the couch. Needing to distract himself from his continued self loathing. The pain and heart break was getting unbearable and a tad obsessive. Amy would come to the rescue as she always did, then he would get the chance to repair things. This time he promised himself he would come off as a man and not some desperate love sick fool.

The sky was slowly building up with clouds, rolling in from the countryside. Absorbing the stars one by one before beginning to obscure the soft silver light of the moon. Darien glanced out his wall sized window curiously.

"Looks like rain." He commented blandly, before resuming his reading.

Amy merely grunted an acknowledgment, scratching an itch under her white cloth band on her head dully. Totally absorbed with the research material currently on her screen.

It started like a slight tingle, turning into an itch in the back of his mind. It irritated and drove him to distraction, until he had no course but to set his book down on the coffee table. Finding Amy squirming in her seat, looking just as uncomfortable and agitated. Unconsciously clearing her throat trying to maintain her focus. With a huff he sat up, scratching the back of his head. But the odd feelings just kept increasing in intensity, soon turning into that same anxious feeling of doom as before. He found himself pacing just behind the couch, trying to focus upon those twisting mixture of agitated emotions. They were a slow torture, driving him nuts. As they continued to grow in intensity like some universal warning system embedded in his brain. He had felt all of this before...back at the club.

"Serenity..." He breathed, finally coming to a startling conclusion.

Shooting his gaze up from the floor, he found Amy kneeling in her arm chair. Her laptop discarded to the coffee table too.

"I feel...strange." She commented nervously, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt a terrible headache coming on as she fought the odd impulse that she needed to get out of this condo. A sense of urgency compelling her, making her jumpy and uncomfortable in her own skin. Knowing that somewhere out there in the night she was needed.

"This happened to me before..." Darien breathed, dashing for the patio door and slamming it open. Amy followed him cautiously onto the wrap around balcony, her brow wrinkled in both confusion and nameless aggravation.

He rushed to the cement railing, gripping it tight as he scanned the city landscape surrounding him. Across the street was a series of condo tower's just like his, the blinking peek of Tokyo tower could be seen just over the rooftops rising before him. The tingle was becoming a very uncomfortable itch to get moving, to race blindly over those rooftops and into the night.

"She needs me..." He grit his teeth, the statement coming out like a hiss of pain.

"Darien..." Amy was cautious.

Darien turned, his eyes flew wide in surprise as he found Amy's eyes now glowing a fierce blue. Swirling violently like the turbulent water's of a raging river.

Amy was just as surprised to find his eyes were turning darker, his deep blue becoming something unnatural. A subtle deep crimson glow was illuminating them from within. Turning his eyes a strange midnight lavender that seemed to burn upon his iris's like the horizon at twilight.

"What is happening to us..this is far more powerful then just our little parlour tricks?" Amy intoned.

"I don't know...but I just need to go!" He climbed up onto the railing, every muscle in his body was suddenly super charged as if on fire. With a strength beyond his normal capabilities he leaped from his balcony. Landing gracefully with his bare feet upon the hanging street lamp several stories below his condo. The lamp groaned and swayed under his weight, as he balanced himself with an uncanny grace. So overwhelmed by the need to get to Serenity's side. He was ignorant now of the fact that he was about race away into the city in a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt and no shoes!

He leaped from street lamp to street lamp like a powerful acrobat, sending the sharp orange lights to dance upon the sidewalk and shimmering black top of the avenue. Picking up speed and confidence, as he neared the end of the street. He lept straight up to the roof of a squat two story apartment complex. Then he raced off into the night, jumping from roof top to roof top following the turmoil and tension he felt deep inside. A homing beacon that would lead him to her, he knew with out understanding that his soul was now guiding him and he trusted it completely.

* * *

"Dammit, Tiger's Eye!" Serenity shouted in exasperation, as she dashed away down a side alley. Leaving behind her bags of groceries. She had just finished her shopping and was about to head to her new home, when the beast had confronted her. The idiot had shown up in a grey trench coat and fedora looking like some twenties villain in some vintage private eye movie.

He so did not blend in!

Now she was attempting to lead the inevitable battle away from innocent people. Growling bitterly as the dark, garbage strewn corridor soon ended at a brick wall.

"Crap." She muttered in frustration, casting a quick glance over her shoulder finding the Cat-man thundering after her. The belt on his trench coat now loose, the long rain coat open and flapping behind him like a cape, his hat long since tossed from his head. His furry chest heaving as he charged, with his maine of golden hair a wild mess around his beast like face. Which was twisted into a fury of unrequited revenge.

"Stop running away. You coward!" He snarled, his sharp canines gleaming in the faint moonlight.

"I'm not running...just finding us a better place to fight it out!" She answered, before leaping straight up. Landing upon the flat roof of the restaurant that backed this alley. Standing for but a moment on the outer cement casement, staring down at a very frustrated beast.

"Catch me if you can!" She taunted, giving him a curt flippant salute before dashing away out of sight.

Tiger's eyes roared into the night, before leaping up himself and giving chase once again.

Following the bright contrast of her crisp white blouse across the semi-darkness over the inner ward of Azabu. As it seemed to glow against the backdrop of a cloudy moonlit night. Confident that if he ever lost sight of her, he could always track her by her scent. Finding her again several roof tops away, always she kept herself as worthy prey. Being wily and inventive, using the various types of roofs to make the chase interesting. By evading him by dancing along the iron ribs of huge skylights, playing a more dangerous version of hop scotch. As he attempted to gut her with his claws, by lunging and leaping after her. Or hiding among the metal sheeting of air circulation vents, then showing herself just in time to dart away off the roof top to another building nearby. Always she seemed to have a playful smile pulling upon her lips, as if she knew some secret joke he did not. Leading him onward towards a safe battle ground deep within Shiba park.

Leaping off a coffee shops roof, the flashing sign hanging along side the building, illuminated her lithe body briefly. In a bright sickly green glow, as she landed gracefully on the sidewalk far below. Tiger's eye was fuming at being unable to catch up to her. She seemed to allow him to close in just enough to give him hope and then infuriate him. As she would quickly dodge out of his grasp and dart away. And yet again she had flipped out of his grasp just when he thought he had her trapped against a billboard several blocks back. Now he was chasing her down yet again across the wide avenue. Watching her golden braid bounce up the wide stone steps towards a pagoda temple high above. He was reduced to bounding on all fours up the steps after her, unable to keep up her inhuman speed on only two legs. Reaching the top, out of breath and puffing from the endless chase. He took a second to gather himself then rushed around the side of the temple. Just in time to watch her leap up, her small hand grasping the top of the locked iron gates set on the side of the building. And then flip herself sideways over the gates rounded peek. Falling behind as silent as a shadow then rushing down the hillside behind, disappearing into the now murky darkness of the park. As the moon was now lost to the rolling cloud bank, its subtle light finally snuffed out. Leaving the heavily forested pathways of the park in a void like blackness.

Tiger's nocturnal eyes had finally some kind of advantage over his sly, agile prey. His eyes glowing a mirrored green as his night vision kicked in. Prowling down the cobble stones on light feet, sniffing the air for her sweet scent.

She was hiding out somewhere in the underbrush, cowering frightened and defenceless amid the trees.

Tigers eye was smug now, feeling superior to her. There was no where she could hide here, now way to avoid his killing strikes in this penetrating darkness.

Beryl crouched low at the apex of the pagoda roof of the ancient temple that served as the gates to Shiba park. The front gate in the fringe of Azabu-juuban. Dressed in her typical black leather pants and matching leather halter top. Long black leather boots adorned her legs, with thin pointed six inch heels. She looked both mysterious and deadly, with her reddish auburn hair fluttering in the hot summer wind. Her angled green eyes glowing with malice towards the dark grassland beyond.

Tiger's eye was proving to be a very gullible and stupid pion. Tomoe never trained his soldier's very well, always opting for greater powers then mental prowess. His knew line of beast men were proving a failure over and over again.

When a soldier had no back up, she made her surroundings her partner. Luring her attacker away from innocence. To a place that was to her advantage, in which she could use her full powers with out worry.

"Tigers-eye...you are a pathetic baka." Beryl growled in irritation, wondering if she should engage with Moon as well? Then quickly killed that thought. The only point of this little skirmish was to test how much more powerful she had gotten in the last year. Beryl's last defeat by her had been quick and humiliating. She had barely escaped with her life. She knew she had pushed the girl to far over the years, with their private war. Resulting in getting herself on Serenity's kill list. Serenity was slow to commit murder, needing a-lot of incentive to drive her to the point of wanting to commit the brutal act. But she had done it at least once, Beryl could see the guilt of the deed still hidden deep inside those sweet, innocence soft blue eyes.

Then the night lit up as if a flash bomb had just gone off in a large grove deep inside the park. Beryl grinned, excitement pulsing through her. Rising up just enough on her heels to catch more of Serenity's light show, bracing her arms over her knees as she ascertained the young woman's threat.

"So it begins..." She muttered her focus keen upon the coming battle. Then yelped in fright as a white blur bounded off the pagoda roof inches away from her. Narrowly missing her, as it then dashed down the hillside and into the trees faster then she could track.

Who ever it was could easily put Haruka to shame in the land speed department.

"Who the hell was that?" she breathed in shock and alarm, placing a hand over her heart. That was slamming hard against her ribs now in sudden fright.

As soon as she got herself under emotional control again, she leapt from the roof, rushing into the park to find out who was coming to Serenity's aid. If their was a new player in this war, she needed to know who and how powerful they were. If they proved any kind of threat to her plans, they would have to be dealt with along with Moon.

Darien was lost to the waves of power washing over his mind and body once more. Every nerve was humming as if alive with unbelievable energy. Every detail of the world was sharp and so defined in his enhanced sight. He was moving faster then ever before, the wind a howling roar in his ears. Yet he could hear her very breath upon the wind. He could sense her veiled emotions of fear and apprehension, as she stoically confronted her attacker from before. Her very rapid heartbeat, sounded like a drum within his mind and echoed his own panic, as he charged with everything he had to her side.

Darien was absolutely exhilarated by this sudden charge of power coursing through him. He felt so alive, so aware almost godly, as if the world itself could bend to his will alone. It was the greatest rush of his life. Knowing he held this great power to protect the woman he loved. He didn't know were it came from, nor did he care. He just felt needed, pulled by an invisible force greater then himself to her side.

The trees rushed past as a undecipherable blur as he ran, bounding over boulder's that blocked his path. Charging through fields of grass as he covered miles of parkland in moments.

"Tiger...I really don't want to kill you!" Serenity called pleadingly from her corner of the glade. The grass was slightly singed from her previous blast. The bark along the surrounding birch trees blackened along the north side. She was standing firm amid the tall grass, her white blouse now shredded and hanging limply from her bare shoulder's. She quickly shrugged the tattered rag to the ground. Leaving her in her pink spaghetti strap tank top. The only item of clothing remaining to protect her modesty. She now had one arm raised above her head with a glowing disc of silver energy, while another hand was poised near her hip with another energy charge. This was her dual attack, able to cast energy disc's with great speed and accuracy.

The beast panted further on in the tall grass, his trench coat long discarded as a nuisance. His furry well defined chest heaving for breath. Deep cuts were gouged into his shoulder's and sides, seeping thick dark blood. Coating his fur, matting it flat to his bulging muscles.

Tiger pulled back his lipless feline mouth, snarling harshly at her. As he curled his talons into fists, coiling his powerful legs to break into a sprint for her.

"I need to know!" He screamed in fury. "Tomoe made me a beast...but I am man!"

Serenity whimpered, Tiger had been fighting with losing his humanity since his manifestation over a year ago. His two companion's Hawks-eye and Fish-eye had already given up allowing their animal instincts to devour the last of their humanity. Now they were merely mindless, mutated animals under Tomoe's control. Tiger did not want to go out that way.

Somehow during their skirmish's last year, a competition had stared with her. His animal instincts telling him her passive fighting was the makings of perfect prey. Yet she kept kicking his ass! He couldn't wrap his cat like mind around it. He should have been able to rip out her throat long ago.

"Stop dodging and fight me proper!" He roared in frustration, breaking into a dead run for her.

Serenity cast her two discs of light, spinning them from her palms like twin frisbee's. Then leaping straight up into the air. Pulling her tight jean covered legs into her stomach into a forward flip.

Tiger saw the disc's coming, he growled low in his throat falling onto all fours. Seeking to gain more speed, darting to the left as the first disc screamed past setting the grass on white fire. As it disintegrated into nothing upon impact.

Serenity landed a few paced behind him, seeing her first strike had smoldered into the grass. Her spun a hand in an arc over her head, recalling her second disc from the sky.

Tiger was ready for this and hunched low into the tall grass concealing himself from sight. The pitch black of the night helped him hide.

Serenity stood scanning the blustering grass as the wind grew cold, announcing the rain storm to come. Her heart was hammering in her chest from anxiety over the storm. She never dealt well with thunder and lightening anymore, ever since the trauma of that night in the rocks during the tornado's. She now had an overwhelming fear of storms.

The golden strands loosened from her braid were tossing in the rising wind as Tiger still did not show himself. She held her glowing silver disc over her head, her wide fearful blue eyes now darting around the glade. Desperately wanting to get this fight over with so she could escape and find shelter.

"Tiger...please. Go home." She called in a near whine. She so did not want to be here any longer. The looming storm hovering on the horizon, crackled with flashes of lightening. The clouds billowing threateningly, increasing her irrational urge to flee. The fear and anxiety mounting as she cast worried looks towards the turbulent cloud mass consuming the sky overhead. She could not tear her frightened eyes off the coming storm. She was literally paralysed by fear, a panic was setting in over her body and she could barely pull in enough oxygen to remain conscious.

A low growl snapped her out of her fear induced trance, as Tiger had used the roaring wind and darkness as a cover to stalk silently towards her.

Serenity screamed in terror as she caught sight of his glowing yellow eyes peeking through the grass only a foot away. Just before he lunged, jaw wide and sharp teeth glistening with eager saliva. He was so proud in that moment, envisioning what her neck would taste like when he sunk his teeth into her. Fantasying of ripping out her throat in one satisfying bite.

Serenity back pedalled in fright, sending her disc skyward as she tripped over her own feet.

Then a grey and white blur exploded from out of no where, colliding with the beast in a linebacker's tackle.

From her position on the ground, sprawled out on her ass. Serenity stared in disbelief as Darien took Tiger to the ground with out mercy. A cloud of dirt was all that spoke of their landing, besides the sounds of uncertain growls and frustrated grunts.

Darien straddled the beasts torso, a steel tipped rose now pressed firmly against the underside of it's furry jaw as if the flower had become a dagger. Darien's whole world was spinning out of control, as he confronted the beast man. His glowing mirrored yellow eyes glaring up at him with distain.

"Finish it human..." Tiger snarled, spittle landing upon Darien's cheek.

"What are you..." He breathed, completely in shock. He was just grasping the oddity of having inhuman powers. Now looking down at a man who also resembled a mixture of several giant cats was blowing his mind.

Tiger was flabbergasted, he didn't know what to do. He gave the clueless man a confused look for a moment then began to laugh boisterously. It was so absurd! How could this man who had the same Genesis power be so clueless?

"Darien...let him go!" Serenity scrambled her feet rushing to his side. She had been confronted by his genesis powers a week ago. Finding him once again rushing to her side like some heat seeking missile was just uncanny.

Darien shot her a double take, he had never told her his name. How did she know him? Their last confusing conversation was only growing in mystery. Her diversion was enough for Tiger to buck Darien right off of him. The man shouted indignantly as he was tossed aside, quickly rushing back to his feet cocking his hand. Ready to throw his rose after the retreating cat-man. Intent on spearing him in the back as a reminder not to mess with Serenity.

When the little golden blonde grasped his wrist in a staying motion.

"Don't." She stated sadly. The sympathy in her tone recalling his gaze to her pensive face.

"He was dealt some really harsh cards in this life." She kept on. "Soon he will become an unthinking animal, let him have his dignity for as long as he can."

Darien understood none of it, so merely nodded lowering his rose and casting it back into oblivion. It puffed away in a wisp of smoke in his fingers.

Then the first clash of thunder rumbled over the sky, a fork of lightening flashing across the glade soon after. Serenity screamed instinctively, crouching into the grass with her arms wrapped over her head. Losing all calm in a instant of body numbing terror. As she fell to the grass seeking to shield herself from the storm with her arms.

Darien stood completely poleaxed, staring down at the now cowering, shivering girl. Who moments before had once been fighting a beast one on one. Standing tall and confident in her own unnatural powers. Now suddenly brought low to a trembling heep by the simple sound of thunder.

As the sky opened up, rain began to pour down in blinding torrents. Darien crouched before the terrified woman. Grasping her shoulders and giving them a short shake.

"Serenity, we need to get out of this storm." he called to her.

She never responded, her body frozen by fear.

"Serenity...Moon?" He tried again.

She never moved, a pathetic whimper issuing from her firmly pressed lips.

"Sere..." he finally called, shortening her name in the hopes of getting her attention. They were both completely soaked now, the sky was lighting up every second and the thunder was now deafening. The full power of the storm was upon them and they needed to get someplace dry or else they would run the risk of getting sick.

The sound of her old nickname brought her out of her terror, she turned up to him. Her eyes full of memory he could not share.

"Mamo-chan...please." She whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, gazing helplessly at him. Beseeching him so fiercely to save her, just as he had done a lifetime ago in the 'Rocks'.

Darien suck in a startled breath then grabbed her hand and led her away into the trees. His heart slamming with excitement at holding just a part of her. As they jogged through the rain down the dark trails back to the temple.

It was to late to fake human for either of them. So they leaped over the high iron gates beside the Buddhist temple as one. Landing firmly on the wet cement behind then dashing under the pagoda roof, then down the stairs. Rushing through the faint orange lights of street lamps back into Azabu, towards the closest coffee shop that was a block away.

Beryl watched them go, standing stubbornly back upon the roof of the temple having followed them at a discrete distance out of the park. Uncaring of the rain, arms crossed tightly over her chest, glowering down at them. She had seen it all, that fact that he was alive was less startling then the fact that he was a Genesis Born.

"So lover boy lives..." She smirked in a deadly snarl. Her eyes narrowing in consternation, wondering how the hell it had all happened.

* * *

Soaked to the bone they entered through a modest black steel and glass door of a mid sized Starbucks. The warm atmosphere of the American franchise cafe was broken by their sudden water logged appearance. The patrons in the near empty coffee shop stopped what they were doing to pay them a cursory look. Quickly accepting that is was just a young couple that got caught out in the sudden down pour. They returned to what they were doing before, completely ignoring them.

Darien quickly ushered her to a round table set near the front window. She sat for but a second in the accompanied wooden chair, before excusing herself and making a dash for the bathroom. Leaving him standing uncertain and quite nervous before his own wooden chair. Watching her disappear down the back hall, swallowing a knot of emotion. Wondering oddly if she was going to make an escape out the bathroom window...soon discarding it as illogical since the storm was still raging outside. Figuring hanging out with him for a while was the lesser of two evils. So he made his way to the coffee bar, glancing at the pastries in the glass case oddly hungry. Then he then surveyed the menu against the back wall. Greeting the young native japanese girl, dressed in her white blouse and slacks with green apron and little hat a warm smile. Before ordering a tall dark roast for himself and some mild tea called a chai vanilla latte for her. Promising himself to come back and order them some food in a little while.

Serenity was pacing inside the overly clean, off white confines of the bathroom. Pulling at her damp pink tank top nervously. Taking a few moments to release her hair from its braid and comb through it with her finger's in a vain attempt to make herself presentable. In the end she managed to just look like a soggy blonde mess, with very wet clothes. Bitterly she viewed herself in the bank of mirrors, feeling she resembled a bedraggled poodle more then a woman.

"Urgh..." She looked at herself in disgust, picking at her tank top again. So dissatisfied with how she looked. The resemblance of a near drowning victim very apparent. Or at least a badly over done wet t-shirt contestant, the contours of her lacy white bra very obvious beneath the clinging wet top. Her large blue eyes looked tired with worn with bags underneath. Her face splotching and pale for lack of proper sleep and far to much crying over the last week. How could she face him looking this horrid, she was so nervous. She felt like she was hyper ventilating, fighting with herself to be stronger, not to give into her desires. How many times had she fantasized about having him back in her life, during all those years she had believed he was dead...

She had him back...alive and eager to pursue a relationship with her. Why couldn't she be more excited about it? Why did it have to invoke such a cold fear, deep inside her heart. It was so unfair!

Now again she was forced with pushing him away again...and it was killing her.

But she really couldn't face him losing his life again because of her. Squaring her shoulders and taking one long deep breath she left her refuge her mind set. She lived with out him for five years, she could manage, she could do it for the rest of her life...right?

Her whole body was aching painfully at the very thought. The conviction she had a few minutes ago wilting at the sight of him. Sitting alone, lost in his thoughts. Sipping absently from his cup, looking so very pensive and lonely...

Ducking out of view behind a row of potted plants she forced herself to think rationally about all of this. It would be better if he just left the country before Ido found out another Genesis Soldier was active in Tokyo. Before he was forced into 'training' and into that mad man's war.

She hovered near the front of the hall, just watching him for the longest time. Sitting patiently, sipping from his styrofoam cup. Running his hands through his wet hair, staring out the window in deep contemplation. He looked so sexy and sweet waiting for her. She was certain he would sit there forever if he thought she would be coming back. He was so devoted, as loyal and stead fast as she remembered.

God she loved him!

"Oh...kami...I can't do this...not again..." Her lower lip trembled, as silent tears began to flow down her cheeks. All she wanted was to be in his arms again, to feel his kisses upon her skin and bask in his every essence. She remained there in the mouth of the bathroom hall memorizing him, as she had done a year ago when she found his UFC Match.

Then his eyes finally found her, cowering in the hall. He stared at her in confusion. Then silently pointed to the vacant chair in front of him with the unclaimed white styrofoam cup. A soft, charming smile pulling upon his lips, inviting her over to claim the chair silently. The coffee sat as a smug taunt that this could easily be classified as a date. That she was now officially out for coffee with her one true love,... it was the Chinese restaurant all over again.

She gave him a fake smile, keeping it plastered on her face reassuring him. Until he returned his gaze to the window to observe the steady beat of the rain. Assuming she would be joining him shortly. Then she turned and thumped her forehead against the wall a couple times trying to knock some sense into herself. Before forcing herself to walk stiffly across the well lit cafe and sitting down across from him.

Her whole body was unsteady as she nervously turned her drink container in steady circles with her fingers. Focusing intently on the shiny overly waxed surface of the table. Feeling so very nervous and insecure in his pressence, just like the fifteen year old girl she once was.

Darien swallowed hard before initiating the conversation.

"I'm not a nut case." he stated bluntly.

Serenity giggled sweetly. "I never thought you were."

"I just feel very strongly for you, is all." He sighed. "But I want us to start out on the right foot."

Serenity sighed heavily, "There will never be an us...again." She couldn't face him so turned to staring out at the rain beading against the cafe window.

Darien's face twisted into deep confusion again, she was using a strange context again as if he should know her. "I'd take a friendship, anything. I just want to spend a little time with you. We are the same, right...kinda freaks in our own right." He laughed, trying to lighten the tension and find some common ground. He already felt unsteady and unwanted, by her obvious disregard. She was guarded, the walls going up and a unseen barrier was clearly separating them. A barrier of a tortured past he could not share.

"Darien, I want you to return to the States." She confronted him seriously, not wanting to have small talk. Not willing to even pretend they had chance at love again.

"What...how do you..." Darien was completely shocked. How did she know he was American.

"I know your name and where you are from because I watched your UFC fight." She nodded his way, needing him to believe her half truth.

"Oh...well. Yeah, that makes sense then." He accepted it, taking a long sip of his coffee. "But it's not happening, Beautiful." He stated arrogantly, refusing to give in.

She smirked, that was the old confident Darien.

"From the looks of things around here. I'd say you need a bit of help and my powers seem to activate when your in trouble. So nope, I'll be sticking around." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Meeting her dissatisfied glower with his charming smile.

"I can take care of myself." She commented stubbornly.

"And you are doing a fine job of it so far." he retorted back sarcasticly with a wide grin. Infuriating her even more, her cheeks flared bright pink as she glared petulantly up at him. Her irritation with him, making her grip her styrofoam cup tighter, making a dull crunching sound.

Darien began to laugh as she cracked her cup, hot frothy tea now leaking out of the sides and all over the table.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed, dashing out of her seat to snatch up a bunch of napkin's from a vacant used table nearby.

She quickly set to mopping up her mess, then discarded her tea in the closest black plastic garage bin. Returning with her temper and her cheeks calmed down. Sitting with a huff in her chair she regarded him stoically again.

"Look, I appreciate your latest rescue. But I've been fighting these guys for years. I can handle it. You would only get in the way." She stated smugly, folding her arms over her wet chest. Strangely disgruntled he had been to much of a gentleman to at least gawk at her breasts at least once. She really wasn't feeling all that desirable right now and his lack of poor manners wasn't really improving her self confidence. Darien sure had matured over the last few years. She guessed she had too. They weren't stupid, impetuous teenager's anymore. Driven only by their passions with out any clear thoughts in their heads.

Darien rolled his eyes in an obvious silent rebuttal to her arrogant comment. "Yeah, thats the weird part." Darien started, completely changing the topic. "I mean before I met you. All I could do was these weak tricks, like conjuring roses and a bit of smoke." He laughed weakly, as she smiled in return. Knowing he was avoiding the coming argument. "Now it's like when your in danger something snaps inside of me. My body goes into this hyper drive, like a shot of adrenaline plus one thousand is coursing through my veins. It completely overwhelms me, like a rip tide. It grabs a hold of the very core of me and it will not let go. It doesn't ebb till your safe and I know if I was to fight against that pull. By not going to your side. It might just kill me." He admitted his tone and face deathly serious.

Serenity swallowed, that was intense.

"What happened to you?" She breathed, desperately needing to know what she had missed in the years after she had run back to Japan.

"Well I woke up in the lower hall of my high school in my senior year, just after our Homecoming dance. " he started with a mild shrug.

Serenity's eyes flew wide, how was the school restored? She had demolished at least half of it in her ascension.

"Well, everyone that had gone to the dance woke up in strange places all over the school. No one knows how or why? We think someone spiked the punch, though." He laughed nervously, noticing how stricken she looked. Which was only making him more worried about how serious the blank spots in his memory were.

"Anyway. Everyone reported having blank spots in their memories for at least two years until that time. What ever drugs those idiots roofied the punch bowl with really fucked us up." He sighed, brushing a nervous hand through his hair. The awkward silence that followed only added to the growing tension.

"As time went on. I found out I had these odd powers and so did four other girls a couple grades below me." he continued, feeling uncertain and slightly anxious at revealing how much of a freak he was. He picked nervously at the corner of the table, his gaze intensely focused upon some imperfection in the tables finish.

Serenity yelped and pressed her finger's against her mouth to contain her sobs of relief and joy. As the intensity of those emotions started to swell beyond what she could contain, needing to be released lest the pressure completely overwhelmed her. Tears began to trickle down her face, her eyes shimmering brightly with happiness. It was a miracle...the unknown power that she felt had given her her ability's. That she had been praying to, willing it to have mercy and save her friends. To right her wrongs and give everyone at Cross Roads a second chance at life. It had granted her fondest wish, her most cherished desires. All of the people she held most dear were alive..changed but alive! Darien's eyebrows raised in concern, as she quickly contained herself and waved for him to continue. Dabbing her eyes with a napkin and casting her gaze out of the window needing a moment to collect herself.

It was a lot to process all at once. New life and new light was blossoming deep in her soul once again. She understood that somehow everyone had been resurrected upon her departure. Suddenly her feelings of euphoria was tempered with an icy chill...maybe Daniel had been given new life too? The thought of him alive again tormenting women and brutalizing all who came into contact with him sent a dark shiver to her very core.

"We all dreamed of you..." Darien bowed his head, uncertain if this was scaring her again.

"They all had dreams of your friendship...while mine were very romantic. You see, you mean a great deal to all of us. We just don't know why." He finished nervously. Swallowing repeatedly to hold down the knot of trepidation now forming in his throat.

Their was a long heavy silence for a long time. While she stared at him in complete awe. Wanting nothing more then to leap into his arms and never let go. But her tempered emotions and more mature mind set kept her seated. She wasn't going to leap blindly back into what might be a tragic romance. Her life was anything but stable, she dealt with fighting for her life on a daily basis. Darien the girls could all be killed again if they joined her war. She wasn't willing to be hurt like that again, she couldn't survive it. So re-kindling her friendships with them, falling in love with Darien would never happen.

"Well...say something? Anything." He chuckled finishing off his coffee in several big gulps, enjoying the burning sensation down his throat. Anything was better then awkwardly staring at her, waiting.

"That's quite a crazy story. " She smiled weakly, the raw emotion so obvious in her eyes suddenly becoming guarded as her expression turned completely neutral.

He couldn't read a thing on her face or her eyes. "Yeah...you think I'm a nut case. " He huffed, scrubbing his hands through his hair again. Pressing it flat in exasperation. He felt like a total fool in her pressence again.

"No, I can totally believe it. Hell, why not!" She laughed trying to lighten the intensity of the moment. "We both have strange powers, dreams of some strange girl an ocean away is plausible. " She amended, trying to assuage his embarrassment.

"Yeah, I am meant to be here. " His smile widened, hope once again aglow in his eyes. "You think?" He offered softly, needing a little reassurance that he wasn't coming off as a total psycho stalker and she was just placating him. Hoping to find an escape route in the near future.

"Nope. I think you need to go back to America. " She stood, completely discrediting his earnest hopes with a stern look. "I want no Gaijin involved in my fights. I will not depend on some amateur to have my back, only to be let down when it matters most. You have no idea what kind of hell your signing up for and I have no time to teach you how to survive." With that snide slightly racist statement said and the rain letting up she turned her nose up at him and swiftly left the cafe.

Darien's jaw was low, her cruelty had come out of no where. But he wasn't going to let her bitchy behaviour stand. He was never going to let her go again! He scrambled to his feet and darted out the door after her. Glancing up and down the empty sidewalk, just catching sight of her turning the corner at a swift pace.

He darted for her, his bare feet slapping against the wet cement in a steady crescendo. She turned in alarm to find him barrelling through the semi darkness of twilight and mist behind her. Before she could react he had grabbed her by the shoulder's and spun her into a nearby alley. Slamming her forcefully up against the wet brick, bracing his arms on either side of her shoulder's trapping her easily.

Serenity was heaving for breath more from having him so close then any kind of fear. He had her totally pinned, trapped in his embrace. Inches away from her, his breath puffing in small clouds burst before her nose. His aggression towards her was always very sexy. She had pissed him off with her last comment, this confrontation was so similar to ones they had as kids. The sexual tension was thick between them, as their eyes were locked. His piercing dark blue penetrating her softer shade with a possessive intensity that left her shivering. Burning with that same wild desire, that she knew simmered in her own eyes. Desperate to take in more air, she was panting unable to pull away from him even if she wanted to. As he was breathing just as heavily as she was, their breath mixing creating a heady fog between them. Feeling light headed and intoxicated by the furious emotions burning like wild fire between them. She sought just a little tranquility from the maelstrom and closed her eyes.

He was having a hard time controlling his temper. He was doubtful he could hide all those angry feelings, now burning through him, anyway. He wasn't one to back down when someone purposefully sought to aggravate him. And she sure as hell poked the bear.

"Get over yourself! You are not Japanese either." He stated in a low dangerous monotone, his voice barely regulated from his sudden sprint after her. "I've been fighting a hell ova lot longer then you, Girlie! If anyone was more qualified to have your back it would be me!"

She snapped her eyes open, found his gaze and narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. Quickly ascertaining his level of anger and disillusionment with her. She really wasn't living up to the perfect woman he envisioned in his dreams.

He didn't care if she could read the disgust in his voice. He was pissed with how easily she disregarded his feelings for her. "Who are you to talk to me like that. You can shove your so called distrust of foreigners and that pompous superiority right up your skinny ass!" he finished, his hot breath searing the cold flesh of her cheeks.

She never flinched, never drew away from him even an inch. She frowned, staring defiantly up at him refusing to lose ground in this silent tug-of-war. She would not be intimidated, would never bow or submit any of her personal power to another ever again.

"I saved your narrow little behind twice now. I deserve some respect, or at least a god damn thank you!" He kept on, needing her to show some humility, some remorse. Something...anything, other then this cold, emotionless facade, as if he meant absolutely nothing to her. He didn't know if she had pushed his buttons back there on purpose or not. Perhaps she had wanted to incite a reaction from him. Knowing that he would chase her down and confront her on her own bullshit. Force her to acknowledge their connection and concede that she loved him too!

He couldn't understand how she could blatantly deny what they felt for one another. What was driving her to be a such a royal bitch. He urge to kiss her was as fierce as his need to shake some sense into her.

She was pinned against the wall now by his looming pressence alone. Her arms trapped at her sides, she could do nothing. She could see the hurt and disappointment shimmering in his gaze. It humbled her and filled her with shame. Needing to soothe the pain she had caused she gave into her desires. No longer resisting the pull any longer, she needed to feel him more then breathe. Craning her face upward, she leaned forward claiming the last remaining few inches. Pressing her lips tenderly against his, testing if this was ok. If he could forgive her harsh words and love her back. She had meant to hurt him, had wanted to push him away. Now she was seeking forgiveness, the more recent conflict between what her heart wanted and what her mind knew was the right course of action was over. This time her heart had won out.

The sudden affection alarmed Darien for all of a moment before his hands were grasping her cheeks, holding her steady as he devoured her lips with his own. His fingers splaying over the sides of her face, pressing possessively into her flesh, branding her cold flesh with the heat of his desire. Serenity took a deep breath through her nose, as her mouth was otherwise occupied. His smell a floral whisper of blooming roses, blending with his natural masculine scent. Invigorating her senses and warming her from head to toe.

An intense hunger for her was rising to the surface, as his body pressed firmly against hers. Their cold damp clothes warming from the heat they were creating. Shivers rippled up her spine, as he rubbed his tongue sensuously over hers, coaxing and stroking against hers. Until she responded for more, molding herself against him, as he plundered her mouth. The was nothing gentle about his kiss. His lips scorched hers, stealing her breath and returning it as his tongue stroked and probed mercilessly inside her mouth.

Her tongue dove and danced with his, drowning in his love. She whimpered and moaned with yearnings for more. He tasted so sweet, overwhelming her and making her feel somewhat dizzy. She had missed his kisses, the way he took charge and clearly had plenty of self-confidence in seducing a woman. Her mind was a total blank no longer fighting with if kissing him was the right thing to do, or if she wanted him to continue kissing her. At this point she no longer had a choice. She was utterly helpless, a prisoner to his overwhelming sensual power over her. As swiftly as they had been swept away by their passion he reasserted his self control. When he drew back she wasn't ready for their kiss to end. No longer under the sweet intoxication of his lips, she was left floundering once again with her doubts.

She staggered back, lips swollen. Raising a shaky hand to her tingling mouth and stared up at him in both wonder and awe. Unable to fully comprehend the intensity of the last few moments.

"Go out with me..." He pulled away, breathless, his eyes unfocused. Still drowning in the lingering effects of her kiss. Her affections giving him courage.

It was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on her head. What the hell was she doing! Weak...she was always so weak when it came to her passions for him.

Her eyes grew wide in horror, the euphoria of earlier evaporating. "Go out with you?" She laughed bitterly.

"Yes...I want you...you clearly want me." He reasoned, suddenly feeling quite hurt she would laugh at his proposal. "Let me take you out,...one date and lets see were these feelings lead us?" He amended, with a cocky smile. His arrogance that he wore like a mantle, was always so damn sexy.

"I can't...I can't do this..." She pushed at him, her palms resting against his wet shirt wanting him to release her from his entrapping arms.

"You drive me insane! One minute your the biggest bitch I've ever met, the next your melting in my arms and kissing me senseless." He raged, taking a reluctant step back from her but not letting go of her arms.

"Gomen." She whispered, shyly shifting herself in his arms.

"I don't get you at all...you run hot then cold. I can't keep up...I look at you now and you make me absolutely crazy." He threw up his arms in frustration.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual." She muttered.

"Then why did you just kiss me?" His voice was so frustrated and confused, it sounded near a whine.

"Because...your right I do have feelings for you too. I've dreamed of you more times then I can count. But mine are nightmares. In my dreams...You die!" She screamed, thrusting him away harshly, using her Soldier's strength to force him away.

"At least tell me your real name!" He shouted in desperation as she fled down the dimly lit street again.

She slowed, he wasn't going to go anywhere. Darien was far to stubborn and bull headed to just give up on something he wanted. She didn't know what to do, or where to go from here. With a long, drawn out sigh or perhaps resignation she turned back to him.

"Serenity Durant." She shouted back, then swiftly turned on her heel and walked away disappearing into the misting rain. Her painful tears hidden by the lazy raindrops falling down upon her face.

Darien watched her leave, the half light of the street lamps illuminating her defeated looking form as she faded into the night.

He felt that now he might have a batter on first plate...it wasn't a home run but neither was it strike out. Just some small improvement towards gaining ground towards a proper relationship with her. Perhaps his batter had merely been beaned by a stray ball and out of pity for his injury, was sent to the first plate. That's what this small victory felt like.

Serenity slowly made her way back to the small grocery store, collected her now wet grocery bags. That had been set under the striped awning of the store by some very kind pedestrian. Then drove her Shelby deeper into Azabu towards the condo Haruka had purchased. She moved silently and with little interest through the poorly lit underground parking garage. Carrying her groceries to the elevator, tapping the floor button with a toe of her white sneaker. Trekking down the brightly lit corridor high above, setting her groceries down and unlocking the door with her keys. Moving on auto pilot only, she moved into the condo. Barely acknowledging the set up or furnishings. Finding life a grey palate once again. Having him in her life again was torture. It was like having the most delicious ice cream sundae sitting before you. Unable to touch it, or taste it or appreciate it in the ways it should be appreciated. Left only to stare at it with longing.

She put away her food in the galley kitchen set beside the large open living room. Ignoring the panoramic window against the far wall that held a magnificent view of the Tokyo skyline. An identical condo complex sat just on the other side of the street, a short dark haired young woman was pacing back and forth along her own balcony.

Serenity moved through the living room and down the hall to the back master bedroom. Undressing out of her wet clothes she crawled under the sky blue blankets in the simple double bed completely naked.

Sleep was hard to come by but by dawn she was sure she finally got at least some. Her mind was just to full of waring emotions to rest peacefully.

The sharp morning light blinded her, as she had forgotten to pull the blinds to the large window beside the bed. With a tired groan she rolled out of bed, digging out some white yoga pants and a navy t-shirt from her army bag in the corner. To bleary eyed to focus upon the contents of the bedroom in the daylight she trudged back down the hall. Her hair was now a static fly away mess around her head, she looked like she had just finished a major bender the night before. Moving sluggishly through the living room, once again ignoring the matching cement balcony across the street. That now held a very disheveled raven haired man, leaning tiredly against the railing sipping at a black coffee mug.

Several minutes later she had a steamy cup of instant chocolate flavoured coffee, the closest she would ever touch of the ghastly sludge most people drank when exhausted in the mornings.

With a sad sigh she pulled her patio glass door aside and strode out into the warm morning light. Leaning against the cement railing, listening to the sounds of traffic, birds and various sounds of urban life. Taking a long sip of her brew, trying not to focus on the emotional knot she had created last night. As the rim of her cup fell away from her eyes, her sights focused on a familiar dark haired man across the street. He was standing completely flabbergasted, with a smug, yet very glad smirk on his face as their eyes met.

He gave her a curt wave and a chuckle. Unbelieving his luck that she lived just across the street.

Serenity gave a short meep, twisting around and slumping down her cement balcony railing and out of sight. To sit out of view on the floor of her balcony completely poleaxed.

"Fuck my life..." She moaned, holding her hot mug tight as she began to thump the back of her head repeatedly against the hard surface of her lower balcony's restraining wall. The constant beating of the back of her head was strangely soothing...


	4. Chapter 3

Seeking Salvation

As soon as she got the raw panic thrumming through her heart under control. Serenity crawled back into her apartment through the patio door. Turned meekly towards the twin cords for the blinds dangling before the door frame and pulled. A set of long bamboo slatted blinds flipped and fell downward to cover the huge window. It was then and only then that she felt salvation was in reach. She slowly rose back up to her feet, now secure in obscurity again.

"I don't believe this..." Serenity muttered, wandering in a disbelieving daze back to the galley kitchen. That was set on the far size of the large open living room. It was a simple setup with an island bar dividing the kitchen from the living room. The cupboards were a rich oak with white marble countertops, with ribbons of grey and black mixed in. She set her mug down on the counter, blinking in shock as her mind was still struggling to process the fact that Darien lived across the street.

_That's just to damn convenient!_

Turning in a huff she crossed her arms over her chest and thumped the butt against the island, brooding over how absolutely insane her morning had become. Staring blankly at the back of her kitchen, where she had a glass flat top stove set in the back counter with a stainless steel double door fridge with bottom freezer tucked away on the far end. The whole apartment still held the shiny brand new look and smell, but she barely noticed. Lost to her worries once more, she fell into her internal debate over this new complication to her other wise overly complicated life.

Calming down and finding a tentative peace to her raging thoughts. She was finally able to enjoy her coffee like substitute, she leaned against the bar sipping absently as she surveyed her main living space. Smirking meaningfully how Haruka's charm seemed to surround the place. The walls had been painted a sky blue her favourite colour. With framed poster's of legendary stock car racers from the old black and whites of the twenty's to the vivid colours of their modern day speed stars. Mixed in with the fan fare towards speed was a few of Michiru's oil paintings. Mostly peaceful landscapes of the forest around the estate. The mixture was jarring but strangely complementary just like the two of them.

A modest sized flat screen was mounted on the front wall with two flanking grey leather, pillow top style arm chairs and a matching love seat. With rustic looking wooden side tables tucked between the chairs at either side of the tiny couch. A rounded coffee table in all black with a glass center dominated the room before the furniture.

Set in the corner near the grande windows, was a well worn easel with a blank canvas, sitting primely awaiting it's creator to bring it to life with paint and brush. It looked like dear Haruka had made a little oasis just for her. Her thoughtfulness warmed her heart, the sight pulled Serenity out of her funk. With a nod she figured she needed to purge herself of some burdening emotions. Swallowing the last of her sweet brew she retreated down the hall to retrieve her digital drawing tablet from her bag. She had gotten into graphic art in High School, joining the manga club as a first year student. In the years ahead she had delved into the realm of digital art, as a hobbie. A way to cope with her grief from her previous life and a way to soothe the burden she now carried as a Genesis Soldier. She had posted many of her creations on an online site and had a modest following. But she hadn't updated her profile in years...perhaps she just needed a change? She could easily lose herself in her art again...find a new version of herself and a new future?

Curling up in one of the arm chairs she was quickly sketching with the graphic pen, upon her digital tablet, soon losing herself to her drawing.

Nearly an hour later, she was finishing the last of the shading. She had tried not to dwell on Darien. For a long moment she stared down at her drawing, a rueful smile twisting her lips. The stylist shaking in her trembling hand as she drew it away from the screen. Sighing heavily as she found herself staring longingly at a perfect image of Darien's strikingly handsome face. His dark hair was tossed over his left eye, looking slightly tousled as he never seemed able to keep his fingers from combing through it. His warm, penetrating gaze was staring up at her from the screen, with that charming lopsided smile that made him so incredibly sexy. His face long memorized, had haunted her sketch books for years. Brought to life over and over again with pencil or pen.

"You have never left my mind..." She sighed deeply, unable to resist his sensual pull even when it was just an image. She brought the tablet up to her lips, applying a tender kiss to his lips. She missed him so much, yet she was just to scared to start their romance all over again.

With a groan of yearning and frustration she gave the tablet a small hug, then set it down on the love seat. Her eyes were stinging and she could feel the moisture gathering in her nose. She needed more of a distraction or she was going to start crying all over again. Moving slowly over to the window her mind once again plagued by her turbulent emotions. She shouldn't even be thinking about him anymore. She had promised herself that this time she would move on. But it was becoming so much harder, with him living just across the street. It took all her discipline to remained holed up in her condo and not find some lame reason to go over to his place. Just to spend a few more minutes in his pressence. She wished there was some kind of switch, that she could just flip and turn it all off. Her worries, the doubts, the fear and the grief. She wished that things could have been different. That there were no obstacles, no lingering trauma, nothing of any significance to get in the way of their reunion. She dropped her chin to her chest, sniffing softly as she lightly caressed the closed blind now sealing her view of him. Then she idly wandered through her shadowed condo, trying in vain to find something to distract her. Feeling absolutely wretched.

Several minutes later she emerged from the back bedroom again. Dressed in a pair of pink cotton short shorts that just hugged the curves of her butt and a white sports halter top. Her long golden hair now tied up in one extremely long pony tail at the back of her head. Her I-pod was strapped onto a black belt, with her beat up hot pink headphones that adorned her neck so long ago. Now firmly on her ears, she tapped through her music finding an intense set of heavy dance sets. She was going to purge this angst, this sadness and bitterness out herself yet. She would never allow that darkness to take root in her soul again.

In moments she was twirling behind the furniture, in the open space near the patio windows. Rocking her hips in fluid alluring motions. Moving her feet in complicated dance conversions through various dance styles. As her arms cocked and popped to the music, she would dance herself to exhaustion then maybe have a nap.

At least that was the plan...

She was turning just before the small entryway, in a shuffle and grind as the front door opened unexpectedly. Serenity screamed in fright and out of instinct tossed a ball of silver light towards the sudden intruder. Cringing in guilty alarm as the intruder turned out to be Haruka. The woman was dressed in a pair of weathered jeans and a simple black tank top with a white jean jacket over top. Her smile faltering as her eyes widened in shock, as the ball collided with her belly sending her howling into the hall.

"Gomen!" Serenity whipped the earphones off her ears, killing the mind blasting music to a soft whisper around her neck. As she scrambled out the front door, finding Haruka slumped against the back wall in the wide white carpeted hall.

"Honestly..." The wind warrior growled, gathering herself off the floor bitterly. She managed to erect a wind shield to absorb most of Serenity's attack so her body had taken no damage. But her gut was sore from the concussive force behind the projectile. Her abs were screaming at her, as if she had just finished a heavy workout with a medicine ball. Rubbing her tummy ruefully she cast Serenity a disgruntled look.

"I came to see how you were settling in. Never expected such an exciting hello." She grimaced with a wiry smile. Finding her little Koneko, bouncing on the balls of her bare feet. Looking nervous and shameful. Her wide blue eyes filled with apologetic tears.

So Haruka instantly felt she needed to play it up some more. She enjoyed the little blondes fawning and coddling. She limped into the condo, leaning heavily against Serenity's smaller supple frame. Her hand dangerously close to brushing up against the smaller woman's breast. It was a subtle flirt that wasn't lost on Serenity.

"Your really milking this...aren't you?" Serenity gave her a humorous sideways look, before dumping her unceremoniously onto the love seat.

Haruka laughed. "Maybe a bit." She stated, stretching out lazily. Folding her arms behind her back.

Michiru had grown so cold over the years, sealing herself off from other's due to her powers. Haruka was now starving for affection. Serenity was the closest person in her life right now, so they unconsciously began giving and receiving happily the affections they both needed. Over the years their friendship was boarding on intimacy, but neither took it to the next level. Content with the flirting and small touches that pasted so easily between them. Haruka was the only person she would allow to hold her, comfort her in the more intimate ways of a would be lover. She handled most things on her own, as well as she could. But no one was an island...she understood that.

Haruka had unconsciously took on the role of her most trusted confidant, her rock during the hard times. Always able to sense when she was needed most and just appear like a miracle to pull the blonde from the brink of despair and back to life once more.

"I didn't hit you that hard?" Serenity grumped, heading into the kitchen to prepare a coffee for her guest.

"It wasn't the power, but the nasty thoughts behind it." Haruka pouted, rubbing her belly, casting a wounded look towards the now irritated blonde.

"I could feel such anger from you...Koneko?" She stated, mournfully.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ruka-chan. You are such a big baby."

"Am not!" Haruka shot back, flipping her long bangs with a charming smile.

"I am hurt and in need of TLC"

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest with a stern glare towards her.

"I need love...princess. It is the only thing to heal the wounds you have inflicted." Haruka whined for sympathy, as she sat up, spreading her arms wide wanting a hug.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh, her mood brightening with the endearing banter. Then she quickly gathered her self and continued to scowl at her. Refusing to give into Haruka's infectious charm. The anger of betrayal washing her good mood away.

"No, way! No love for you, liar!" She accused, watching in confusion as Haruka's smile faded and she looked honestly hurt.

"Nani?" The dusty blonde breathed, feeling the intensity of Serenity's irritation directed towards her now.

"Across the street!" Serenity stormed from behind the island, thrusting an accusing arm towards the closed blinds.

"You set this all up!" She raged on, even though the older woman looked absolutely clueless.

"Darien!...across the street...his condo!" She clarified in a seething stutter.

"Honestly, Serenity. I never planned this." Haruka chuckled, finding the whole thing very funny. The universe truly works pretty blatantly sometimes. Curious, she rose from the small couch and moved to the window. Pulling on the side cord to lifted the blinds up enough to peek out.

"NO...don't!" Serenity darted for her, when she realized what her mischievous friend was up to. Desperate to salvage her dignity and her peace of mind.

Haruka started laughing harder, as she then pulled the blinds all the way up. Serenity was standing stiffly beside her now, her naturally large blue eyes now even wider. As she stared in complete disbelief at the massive open window of Darien's condo.

Never expecting to see them ever again.

That now held four women she once knew, all kneeling in a pathetic attempt at hiding behind his white leather couch. Heads just peeking above the couches back like shy prairie dogs checking if it was safe to leave the security of their holes. Mina had a pair of binocular's plastered to her eyes. Getting a real good look at Serenity and Haruka and the inside of her condo.

_Oh god!_

* * *

"Oh...she's so cute." Mina cooed. "Her friends a nice slice of sexy too." She finished her voice laced with breathless lust, finishing her statement with a kitten growl.

Receiving a cuff upside the head from Raye. Who now felt foolish with Serenity blatantly staring right back at them. Blushing she stood up preparing to leave and find something better to do. A seething jealousy taking hold over her at Mina's last careless statement of attraction. They had been peeping into every window within view of Darien's apartment. Attempting to find which one was her's, since the man had refused to tell them. He stated they had to wait till after his jog, a punishment for storming his condo so early in the morning.

"Oww, what was that for?" Mina pulled her binocular's away, giving the glowering Raye who was looming behind her a sad pout. The honey blonde was dressed in a pair of frayed booty shorts the underside of her ass in clear view, as she leaned over the back of the couch. With tight white t-shirt with a black exploding rose across the front. That hugged her ample bosom, nearly falling out in her current position.

While the raven haired beauty was now dressed in pair of tight jeans and a red button up shirt tied in a knot under her well formed breasts. Showing off her tanned skin and toned belly.

"I was informing your brain to tell your eyeballs to stop cheating on me!" Raye commented in a haughty fashion, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder angrily before taking her leave.

"Baby...I was just admiring." Mina commented, tossing the binoculars aside. Racing after her now fuming raven haired goddess. Who was storming away down the hall, wanting nothing more to do with her.

"It's ok to look...just not to touch right? Baby?" Mina attempted to smooth things over, her voice sounding sorta panicky.

Amy groaned, turned away from the window and slumped against the couch cushions. Still dressed in her P.J's, a lacy affair of soft blue. Of a sleeveless shirt with a rounded neckline and long flowing pants. To tired from worrying most of the night waiting for Darien to come home. She opted for a lazy day, unwilling to get dressed. Mina's loud, abrasive personality drove her nuts, they had never really gotten along well. Ogling other women with your lover right beside you was the most uncouth thing to do. She was completely on board with Raye giving her the silent treatment for a good week. Honestly that girl acted more like a horny dog then a caring lover most of the time.

Lita was about to pickup the discarded binocular's when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. The brunette was finally dressed in something bordering on casual...or the queen of all things leather. Which ever you choose. She had on tight black leather pants that hugged her in all the right places, with a sexy white blouse she kept open, except for one button done up at her navel. Showing a black satin tank top with an extremely low collar. She looked ready to go clubbing, or join a strip club. Her long thick curls were cascading around her shoulder's in a saucy manner. With a light dusting of makeup to even out the overly slutty outfit.

Ever since she had broken up with Andrew, she had been dressing more and more risque. Wanting to draw any kind of attention to herself. As if she was proving something, perhaps that she was still desirable. But once that lewd attention was obtained the brunette usually found something wrong with her suitor and became quite angry and confrontational. Casting the men she had attracted aside with nasty insults about how perverted and simple minded they were. It got so intense sometimes over the last year she had literally gotten into physical scuffles with men. Who were not so willing to get the hint she wanted them to leave her alone.

Amy had theories that this acting out had something to do with what happened in high school. Needing assert her personal power over all men. That Andrew's love was the only thing keeping the girl from unraveling again. She was reclaiming her confidence and power one verbally abused, discarded male at a time.

* * *

"Alright, I guess thats a bit much." Haruka abruptly flipped the blinds back down, concealing them again.

Serenity raised her eyebrows incredulously. She could't believe how nonchalant Haruka was being.

Her old friends had looked like a crazy gaggle of peeping toms. How could that not have any kind of affect.

Her mind was spinning, the girls were at Darien's...they were here too. The past that had been a source of such great pain for her was now in full view again. Albeit currently hiding behind a couch, but there none the less. Alive and in vivid living colour just across the street.

"How..." She breathed, wrapping her shaking arms around her middle to brace herself. She felt so shaky right now, as if the ground beneath her feet couldn't be trusted. Her whole body was trembling violently, light headed and weak in the knees. The unbelievable amount of power she held inside of herself was truly scary. She had called on that nameless power, harnessed it in the form of a heartfelt wish. That she was capable of reforming reality and bringing people back from the dead based on something as flimsy as a wish...It boggled her mind. Beginning to pace, as the excitement and dread began to build inside of her. Along with several other intense emotions, all mixing and slamming against her calm. Making her anxious and twitchy, as if she wanted to break apart into several different directions all at once. Darien had stated that the school hadn't been destroyed that every one wasn't dead but had just woken up from an unusual sleep. Seeing them all in the flesh only solidified the enormity of what she had done.

Haruka merely shrugged, pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

"I'll get Setsuna over here. She knows the most about our power's she could give you some kind of answers, I'm sure." Keeping a close eye on her, as she looked ready to unravel then and there.

Serenity merely nodded, a large part of her just wanted to run across the street and hug each and every one of her girls with all her strength. But none of them remembered her, she was just some odd imagining from their dreams. They must be just as freaked out to find out she was alive as she was of them.

Minutes later, Haruka had her calmed enough to sit in one of the armchairs, now mildly sipping at a hot cocoa. While the dusty blonde worked at a coffee, lounging back on the sofa with an arm draped behind.

"You know, you got to talk to Po again." She commented out of no where.

"Excuse me..." Serenity pulled the cup down from her mouth showing a nice chocolate moustache across her upper lip.

Haruka smirked, now desperately wanting to kiss that smear away. The girl was so unconsciously cute sometimes it was hard to resist. Instead she cleared her throat, refusing to give into her feelings for the little blonde. She knew they were misplaced, she was just a starving woman in need of some affection. But she would wait until Michiru was ready, she would never cheat. Her will power was much stronger then her libido.

"You have something...right." Haruka tapped her upper lip, with a smirk. As Serenity's whole face flushed bright crimson in humiliation. Dashing to the kitchen to get a napkin to wipe the hot chocolate away. Feeling like a little kid in front of the always eloquent and charming Haruka.

"Po's sleeping downstairs in the lobby. I think he's tailing you again." Haruka sighed.

"I thought I got through to him..." Serenity groaned from the kitchen, dabbing the corner of a napkin across her upper lip. Staring down at her reflection in the dark glass top of the stove. Talking to Po was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now! She had enough shit complicating her life.

"Well, he was on staff at the club last friday. Didn't you know?" Haruka called, with a slight shrug.

"No, I have an assistant who hires all my staff." Serenity sighed, "I guess, I really have been getting lazy around there."

"He's pretty harmless though." Haruka commented lightly, finishing off her coffee in one gulp.

"Yeah, he's like a big guard dog. The condo security should have kicked him out by now." Serenity strode back into the living room after cleaning her face. Feeling more secure in her appearance again.

A curt knock cut their light conversation short. The blonde moved to the door, ushering in a very rattled Setsuna. The dark green haired woman darted into the condo, closing and locking the door swiftly. Dressed in black pleated pants and a white untucked blouse that hugged her curves, the folded collar popped up against her slender neck. She was looking quite casual and refined. Her more frumpy clothes she dressed in for work set aside now that it was the weekend.

"Po..." She gasped for breath, her dark lavender eyes looking stricken and panicky.

Both Serenity and Haruka began to laugh, having forgotten the man's overblown infatuation with Setsuna. Back in China, when they had been on assignment there last year. The giant man had fallen in love with the Soldier of Time, proposing his love and devotion to her over and over again. Making vows and declarations that he was destined to be her most loyal servant, her's to command body and soul. Pretty much making her life a living hell. One awkward, melodramatic moment at a time.

"Gomen...I'll go talk to him." Serenity waved her off to the living room before excusing herself from the apartment to deal with the uncomfortable situation.

When she got downstairs all hell had broken loose. Greeted by the infuriated voices of several guards and the booming base of Po's baritone attempting to explain himself.

"I was just visiting fella's, com'on. I'll go as soon as I find my mistress." He wailed, growling as the guards attempted to physically extradite him from the lobby.

Serenity left the elevator and dashed down the short hall back into the grand lobby of the condo complex. It was a richly decorated, spacious looking entrance. With crystal chandelier's hanging from a high white ceiling along with soft glowing over head orbs of light. The cathedral like ceiling was elaborately decorated with moldings of swirling vines. Couches and potted plants flanked the walls with a huge central desk in the middle of the room. A pillar of glass surrounding it,that rose up to the elaborate ceiling above. A single set of glass doors took up the front of the building with a smaller entry way beyond.

At least four guards dressed in light blue security uniforms and caps, were attempting to usher. An extremely tall, very rotund gentlemen out of the lobby. He was dressed in a pair of jean board shorts that hung low to his pink flabby knees, with a very loud white Hawaiian shirt with a pineapple pattern. He had long black hair that hung limply around his very round, beet red face. Small gentle brown eyes were pleading with the men to leave him be.

"I don't want to fight you, guys. But I need to see her!" He ranted, his once restrained temper bubbling to the surface.

"PO!" Serenity squared her shoulder's and strode out of the hallway. Confronting the huge man with an irritated scowl. Her tiny hands balled into fists at her hips in irritation, as she took in the confrontation.

The four security men backed off instantly at her appearance.

"Mistress..." Po fell to one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"Get up, Po." She groaned, his honourable code of etiquette was so embarrassing.

"Right..." He breathed head still bowed in humble supplication, rising back up slowly. His thick legs trembling with the immense weight he carried in his belly.

"We need to talk." She sighed, waving for him to follow her back outside.

Po ducked his head realizing he had embarrassed her. Following the tiny woman through the front door's like a chastised puppy.

"I am sorry to have shamed you." He apologized sincerely, as they emerged into the blinding sunlight. Moving down the sidewalk a short ways.

The sweltering heat of mid morning stuck her like a warm blanket. Soothing her from head to toe and easing the goose flesh the air conditioning the lobby had created. It took her a moment to refocus herself from the sun's comfort and back to Po.

"Po, I thought we had come to some kind of understanding last time." Serenity turned to confront him, having to crane her neck up to look him in the eye.

The huge man stood humbly, twiddling his fat finger's before him.

"I tried, Mistress...But my Bushido code of loyalty would not allow me to remain behind after what you had done for me and my brothers. I need to protect you as you have protected me and my family in the past. Until I feel that debt has been repaid, it is impossible for me to stay away." he stated softly. The depth of his loyalty to her clear in the determination of his vow.

"Po, you have left your son unprotected back in China. I am not more important then him." She chastised, seeking for him to reprioritze his sense of duty.

"He is currently in training at the Shaolin monastery in Xi'an. He will be safe until I return." he stated with out a beat. "I followed the trail of the demon woman back to Japan. She is here to kill you." his face was cold, stern and determined.

"I know..." Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose, as a headache began to crest along her forehead. With the fresh waves of stress now coursing through her mind again. Having Po here and Beryl lurking in the shadows only brought more complications to her already overly complicated life. She had believed Beryl had been killed back in the Chinese outback, where their last epic battle had taken place nearly a year earlier. Po's temple had been pulled into that battle since it occurred on sacred ground. During a recon mission that had gone awry fast, Xi'an had many ancient artifacts that lay buried all around it's forests and low lying valley's. Beryl was searching for something and Ido had sent her, Haruka and Michiru to investigate and thwart Tomoe's plans. Ido had no idea that the Shaolin monks had been involved, his soldiers kept many secrets from him. Some human's could be trusted, could be worthy comrades in this war. They had decided to allow the monks to keep their memories. Having Po now following her around like a loyal guard dog wasn't an outcome either of them had foreseen.

A hard thump announced a body being thrown up against the brick wall of the building. Serenity's eyes flew up and wide. To find Po pressing Darien high up against the front wall of the building. A meaty fist bracing him around the neck, holding the stunned man up over his large head. As effortlessly as a sack of rice.

Darien was struggling in Po's tightening grasp, his face turning a dark red as his oxygen as being squeezed out of his airway. The raven haired man was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a navy square style, sleeveless tank top. His powerful hands now grasping the giant around his thick wrist attempting to loosen his fingers, his taunt muscles straining to pull himself free. Twisting his head to the side in a vain attempt to find air. Feeling helpless like a kitten in the grips of a huge bear. It wasn't a humility Darien relished. It had been years since anyone had so effortlessly subdued him.

"Po! Put him down!" Serenity wailed in fright. Pulling on the huge man's arm. What may have looked like rolls of fat hid incredible amounts of tight muscle.

"He tried to sneak back stage to get to you last friday..." Po growled dangerously, squeezing Darien's neck a little tighter to make sure his threat got across. "I never forget a face." He finished vehemently, his dark brown eyes narrowing with scrutiny.

"He's my boyfriend...please." Serenity pleaded, as Darien's face was going from a sickly purple to a bloodless grey. Po was choking him unconscious before her eyes and she need to do something!

"Really..." Po spat in alarm. "Gomen na sai. Mistress." He mumbled, dropping Darien to the cement like dead weight.

"Boy...friend?" Darien struggled out, rubbing his throat and sucking in air to cool his flaming windpipe.

Serenity cringed, helping him up to his feet. Darien was grinning like a fool, his eyes bright with glee.

"So that was why he was trying to get back stage?" Po chuckled, slapping Darien on the back happily. Sending the smaller man stumbling onto the street. Several car's honked and swerved out the way. Serenity yelp in fear, as Darien jumped backward out of traffic. Giving the huge man a dark look.

"Easy there big guy...your gonna kill me." He stated without humour. The big man's emotional 180 from wanting to kill him to overly friendly a little unnerving.

"Gomen." Po blushed in embarrassment, scratching his head.

"Po, were are you staying?" Serenity was avidly ignoring Darien now. Not wanting to deal with the overly smug happiness in his smile.

"Nowhere mistress." Po admitted.

"Mistress..." Darien raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. His mind conjuring visions of the tiny blonde in full leather bondage queen regalia, with whip in hand.

"Shut it!" She pointed a finger at him, commanding silence. Figuring out quickly by his small amused smile. What lewd thoughts were racing through his male mind. She knew Darien very well, he usually had dirty little ideas hidden behind his innocent expressions.

Darien merely chuckled, his eyes now roving approvingly over her frayed jean booty shorts and form fitting halter top. She looked down right sexy in that sporty outfit.

"It would be unseemly for a young woman as myself to offer you a place to stay, Po. I have only a single bedroom anyway. I will get you a room at a hostel near by. " She offered with an warm smile.

"No, Mistress I shall find my own accommodations. But I will never be out of your shadow till that Demon is dead." He stated, paying her a curt nod then offered Darien the same polite gesture before taking his leave.

Serenity watched the large man disappear down the street, knowing damn well he would be camped out in some small green space near the condo's by night fall. As a monk and trained samurai he was quite used to a vagabond lifestyle. He could find shelter anywhere, or create a campsite from nothing. As promised by nightfall he would become her living shadow once more.

"So we're dating?" Darien waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"No, I just needed to give Po a reasonable excuse not to kill you." She responded curtly, suddenly very tired, the headache was now pulsing violently behind her eyes.

"ok, then so how about I take you out for breakfast..." Darien looked around at the late morning sun now glaring down upon them. "or perhaps brunch?" He offered with a laugh.

She made a show of studying her fingernails, calming her nerves.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

"In the neighbourhood." He grinned playfully, paying homage to the fact that they lived across the street from one another. When she offered nothing, not even a small smile. He continued unperturbed.

"I jog in the mornings, just got back from Shiba park and noticed the Great Ape Man hovering over you. I thought he was going to hurt you. So I came to intervene, but ended up against the wall instead." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck bitterly. He hated being man handled, it was a very infuriated feeling suddenly finding himself so completely over powered. He was a UFC champion...sort of. Not even Kane could get the better of him anymore. But that giant threw him around like a frick'en doll.

"Who is he..he was a bouncer at your club?" he finished scrutinizing the huge heavy set man's back as he strode away down the block.

"Yes, he's just a friend. Who was worried about me. He heard about the attack at the club and was checking up on me. He wants to protect me." She sighed, watching the huge man leave as well.

"Well, that seems natural. You do seem to bring that protective instinct out in people." He smiled warmly, brushing a hand through his hair. Trying to come off as casual and charming. But he was still looking pale from his strangling. His body still quite moist with stress sweat. Giving off a sour stench between them. So the nonchalant act wasn't having the desired effect.

"A trait I truly hate." she snarled, refusing to look at him.

As he swallowed unsure if that angry statement was directed at herself for unconsciously provoking such chivalry in other's. Or the chivalry itself in seeking to keep her safe?

"Some people got killed that night..." Darien took a long breath as he spoke, fishing for more information. He had seen the news clips last week and had been curious for more details. The newscaster's were vague about what happened, claiming a fire had broken out inside the club due to faulty electrical work and a few staff members got caught in the blaze. They offered no numbers or names for the dead.

Serenity swallowed and met his concerned eyes for only a moment. Then quickly averted her eyes, not wanting him to pick up on the fear and worried emotions crowding in her eyes. He didn't need to shoulder any of the guilt, she dealt with, concerning those men's death. So took a deep breath and raised her barriers, cleansing all emotion from her face before turning back to him.

"Yeah, that's what happened. My people are looking into it." She stated crisply. Then with an impatient sigh she continued wanting to excuse herself quickly. It was very hard to maintain a discrete distance from him. "Gomen, Mr. Shields." She bowed slightly, wondering how bruised his body or perhaps just his ego truly was. Wanting to play it cool this time, she had been a complete mess at the end of their last conversation. Having him not remember her at all was devastating. She needed to get back up to her condo and have a really good talk with Setsuna.

"Call me, Darien." He replied, somewhat hurt by her distance.

"For the moment. I prefer Mr. Shields. We are not that familiar." She responded with a weak smile.

"For the moment..." He mulled the statement over, as if it was a tasty morsel of food. "Do you foresee us speaking again soon, perhaps taking me up on my offer to spend time together? Perhaps we could swap address's" He stated, his voice hopeful.

"I'd like to address you, and sent you back to the States with the rest of the international mail!" She shut him down scathingly. Suddenly very alarmed by the amount of angst she had just directed towards him.

He just didn't understand how he was hurting her, he looked even more uncertain and crushed by her refusal. Quickly pushing those troubled emotions aside, hiding behind an aloof mask. He gave her a small smile of acceptance.

"My first impression wasn't very good, I came off way to desperate. Finding out you were real, it really spun my head around a bit. But don't wait to long, this pony is a prized stallion." Waved his hands up and down his body in a very arrogant, promotional manner. " I have many women more then willing, and highly capable to fill the role as my girlfriend. So this offer is a limited time only. " He professed with self satisfied confidence. Casting her a curt wave before leaving her side and crossing the street.

Strike two...but he could play hard ball too.

Leaving her stunned, as an icy ball of hurt and anxiety formed in her gut. Would he seriously move on from her? A desperate feeling of time running out, rippled through her like volts of panic. That she needed to grab him now and profess all her feelings before she lost her chance. Consequences be damned! She was torn now that it seemed a possibility. Before when he was in the States, losing him forever didn't seem so real. He was thousands of miles away and the decision was out of her control. Now with him so close and offering her what she desired most. The decision to push him away forever, to deny herself her greatest desire was in her control. She just had to reach out and grab him and never left go.

She didn't want him to get hurt, to die again. But she yearned for him, having him so close and denying herself what she wanted was slowly killing her. She stood there frozen on the sidewalk, fighting her indecision. To let him go or go running after him and beg him to give her another chance. But this time her rational mind won.

She needed him safe...steeling her flurry of desperate emotions and burying them deep once more. She focused on the fact that she needed to stay strong, to let him go. That was for the best. With her mind once more set, she was able to refocus herself back on task. Yet only when he moved out of sight behind the closed door of his condo complex, did she feel her legs again. As he passed into the glass doors of the condo units across the street, she finally moved from her spot on the pavement.

* * *

Moving with a subdued gait back into her own condo complex, her mind slowly going numb with the pain of letting go. She floated in a haze of emotion through the foyer and took the elevator up to her floor.

She entered her condo quietly, flopping into the last remaining chair in the living room like a deflating ballon.

"Our wandering Koneko returns, how did things go." Haruka asked with an innocent easy smile.

Serenity merely grunted.

"Did our beloved Sumo Samurai leave?" She continued, with a small laugh.

Serenity nodded, bracing her chin contemplatively in a palm upon the fluffy pillow top arm of the chair. Feeling morose and over taxed by all the feelings waring inside of her.

"Good..." Setsuna breathed, leaning with relief over her knees in the opposite arm chair. Taking a deep cleansing breath, her panic finally subsiding.

While Haruka began to laugh enjoying the always ice cold, calm and collected Soldier of Time being so overly rattled.

"So...you have questions?" Setsuna cut to the chase, not letting the heavy silence reign for very long, sliding Haruka a less then amused frown.

"Something very strange has happened. Darien and all my friends from the States are alive again. The school was never destroyed and I never seemed to exist to them. They all seem to have Genesis Power as well." She moaned. Voicing the twilight zone like phenomenon was giving her a queasy feeling in her gut. She absently rubbed her tummy, as Setsuna sat expressionless mulling it all over.

"What kind of powers?" She looked stern, almost fearful.

"Well Darien can conjure roses that he uses like weapons and can move really fast when I seem to be in danger." Serenity stated some what reluctantly, a blush forming over her cheeks.

Haruka gave her a knowing smile, having seen the man in action last friday night. He had been a real knight in shining armour, swooping in, all gallant and chivalrous. Offering his back as a shield to protect her from Tiger- eyes attack. Then cradling Serenity in his arms, against his chest as he made a very heroic escape threw the open balcony. It had been a truly romantic sight.

"He says the rest of the girls have powers too, but wouldn't tell me what kind or how strong they were." She shrugged, wanting to move on and redirect Haruka's very pleased gaze elsewhere.

Setsuna let that part go, not having enough information to really assess anything.

"It is strange with out a catalyst, their Transcendent genetics should not activate." She mused, casting Serenity curious looks.

Serenity cast her eyes off to the side, considering for herself if the trauma of that night back at Cross Roads had been enough to trigger their ascendence. But it still didn't explain who or what the catalyst had been that had sparked those genes to activate?

"Not everyone has the capabilities to become a Genesis Soldier. That is highly unusual that you managed to befriend five such individuals." She sighed utterly perplexed. "I shall have them under surveillance to deem their threat."

Serenity nodded, knowing that was going to happen.

Setsuna was quiet for a moment before switching gears.

"You do have the power of resurrection?" She stated matter a factly, her strange lavender eyes still lost in thought.

"But the whole school? The building being rebuilt that seems a little out of my capabilities." She sighed, her whole body and mind felt wiped. Submitting to her exhaustion, she slumped boneless in her chair. Arms hanging loose over the plush arms, closing her eyes with a groan.

"As I have said you power is based on your emotions and how strong they are. " Setsuna shrugged. "You were able to wipe an entire city off the map based solely on your fury of the moment. Why not resurrect all the people you lost that day." She scratched her cheek. "What were your final thoughts at that time?"

Serenity contemplated it, she remembered being swept up in the grief and trauma. She had wished everyone was still alive and that they never had to go through such a horrible demise. She wanted them to be happy, figuring if she had never burdened them with herself then their lives might have been happier. But she couldn't quantify that insurmountable power to change reality as coming from her...it was beyond her abilities. It was the power she had been praying to...God or Kami or what ever great being that watched over them. It had not come from her.

Had it?

Bitter sweet laughter issued from her throat, sounding harsh and jagged. As a grim clarity took hold of her heart and squeezed tight. Tears began to ebb from her eyes, flowing silently down her cheeks. Both older women sat up straighter, staring nervously at her. Unsure what to do, never having seen her look so mixed up emotionally. She was laughing in a near hysteria, while mournful sobs then accompanied the final notes of her jaded glee. "I did this to myself..." She admitted, shaking her head ruefully. Slowly standing with a resigned sigh and heading behind the couch.

"Princess?" Haruka leaned an arm over the back, casting her a curious look. As she proceeded past the blind covered window, onwards towards the hall.

"I really need some sleep now..." She moaned, rubbing her forehead as the headache intensified. Leaving her friends staring perplexed after her, as she slowly entered the back bedroom and closed the door behind herself softly.

Right now she just need the soothing touch of oblivion, that only sleep could provide.

An hour or so later she forced herself out of bed, her hair had loosened from it's pony tail and now several strands were a fly away mess of static around her head. She found Haruka watching a motocross race on the T.V., still lounging on the small couch with out a care in the world.

"Ruka-chan...don't you have better things to do then hang around here all day." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Heading behind the couch towards the small kitchen to find a snack. She had no idea what time of day it was, since the blinds in the main area remained pulled. Casting the open room in a soft soothing shade.

"Not, really. Michi's holed up with Hortau today. Trying to reach the poor thing and bring her back to us. " She stated sadly. It had been a tragic battle, before Serenity had arrived on their door step five years ago. Haruka and Michiru had cornered the young girl in the middle of her killing spree through Tokyo. Her Genesis had finally driven her completely insane, she had manifested quite violently years previous. Her violent ascension setting her home on fire. The massive combustion of the explosion, immolating her mother. To this day Ido did not know what her catalyst had been but he had his theories. Hotaru had buried those memories until suddenly with out provocation they had reemerged. Driving Hotaru to seek revenge for her father. Whom she believed had been killed by Ido several years before. Haruka and Michiru had cornered her in a warehouse out in the dock yard of Tokyo Bay. She hadn't slept or eaten in days, obsessed with finishing her list of victims she assumed had been key players in the Genesis Project decades earlier. So she was on fumes, that had been their saving grace. If she was still had peek energy, Haruka figured she would have annihilated them. She had no way to escape, desperate and in an out of control manic state. Michiru had no choice, she snapped her mind. The trauma of Michiru's violent assault, sent the little girl into a coma. Since then Michiru had been consumed with guilt and a need for absolution concerning Hotaru. Bring the girl back from the mentally dead had been her obsession for years now. Haruka couldn't help but feel a jealous of broken young woman. The fact that Michiru found more solace in Hotaru's silent company then her own was had to cope with.

Serenity had gathered several item's from the fridge, all ingredients to build a sandwich. She sent Haruka a sympathetic look. Finding the woman avidly ignoring her, knowing how tragic that scenario was and not wanting to deal with Serenity's sad eyes.

Hortau had been in Ido's care since she was a young child, having manifested at a very early age. The old man had rescued her from her tyrannical father after her mothers death at the age of five. Soichi Tomoe was a scientist first, a father second so the little girl's early days were very lonely after her mother's death. Ido believed quite adamantly. That after the incident in France, Tomoe had no test subjects and was unwilling to abandon his life's work. So his used his own daughter. Whom he tortured and tested his theories upon in secret for years. Ido believed she had been driven mercilessly to manifest, and in a fit of rage she had killed her mother. Ido had managed to gather four Genesis Soldier's at that time. Sending Haruka, Michiru ,Setsuna and Beryl. Onto Tomoe's estate in Shanghai to rescue poor little Hotaru. Ido then attempted to save the child who was starting to manifest again out of control, so over come by the trauma her father had inflicted upon her.

In time her mind had twisted, believing Ido had taken her father away from her. Instead of saving her from him and began to kill off everyone involved in the Genesis Project. It was a murderous rebellion on her part, to force Ido to finally end her suffering. Upon her full manifestation, which had been unchecked and uncontrolled she had lost her mind, becoming a killer without mercy or conscience. By the time Serenity had made it back to Japan to rescue her brother from Beryl. Hotaru had finally been subdued. Now she remained in containment within a containment pod deep in a lower training rooms of Ido's mansion. Michiru had taken the young teen on as a project of her own. Using her mental powers to try and find the girl some peace and mental sanity once more.

Serenity never blamed Hortaru for killing her father, understanding how brutal a wild manifestation was, having experienced that temporary insanity herself. Now she merely felt pity towards the young girl, who was trapped inside her own mind. Unable to live, or experience the simple joys of life.

She pushed those grim thoughts of Hotaru out of her mind, it was all just so sad.

"Want a sandwich?" Serenity inquired, as she finished stacking her own.

"Honestly, princess. You are so damn stubborn. Why are you hiding in here?" Haruka sighed in annoyance, bracing her hands on her knees and standing up stiffly.

"Nani?" Serenity faked innocent confusion, plating her meal.

"Look, I never bought this condo because he lived over there." Haruka pointed vaguely towards the window. "I bought this place months ago for Michi and I to get away for a while. To try and fix our failing relationship." She sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of her neck.

"The fact that he does live mere meter's away is the universes way of sending you a message." She finished solemnly. Her soft blue eyes searching her for answers, desperate for an understanding that fate was at play and she needed to listen.

Serenity gave her a indulgent smile. "I never thought you believed in all that destiny crap?"

Haruka harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest in distaste at Serenity's jaded tone. "Perhaps I don't, but I thought you did?" She commented bluntly, arching an eyebrow accusingly.

Serenity let out a long, drawn out sigh of resignation. She was avid an romantic, it seemed plausible that she would believe in such frivolous things as fate or destiny. "Ruka, I don't want to talk about it. It's done. I have made my decsion. I do not want Ido finding out about him or the girls. I don't want them involved in this war!" She nearly shouted, so filled with emotional angst. Her stomach was twisting and her chest was tight from the tension in the air. She as suddenly not so hungry and she shoved her plate aside.

"Your being a Baka. Seriously. " The dusty blonde growled, moving to the window cracking two bamboo slates apart with her thumb and index finger. Enabling her to peek over at the condo across the street, mildly viewing the dark haired man pacing behind his couch. Running his hands continually through his hair in agitation. While the four girls were attempting to calm him, or perhaps persuade him towards more rational thinking. Either way things over there looked just as tense right now.

Haruka shook her head, understanding the man's frustration. The love of his life was within reach, but she was being so unapproachable. He couldn't seem to get her to give him the smallest of chances.

"It's better this way, Ruka-chan." Serenity crossed her arms over her aching chest and leaned a hip into the corner of the island. Needing to make her closest friend understand her reasoning.

"I can't have them in my life...at least not right now...perhaps never." She raved in aggravation, waving her arms in growing irritation at how cruel fate was. It had one hell of a dark sense of humour and Serenity was not pleased that she was it's chosen target again.

"So your choice of action is?" Ruka cast her a baleful look.

"Avoidance." Serenity quipped. "I don't talk to them, I don't let them see me. I mind my own damn business and hope like hell they give up and go home."

Haruka laughed and shook her head. "A solid tactic in most cases of dealing with unwanted humans trying to get close to you. But he isn't human and they are not unwanted." She challenged. "And you are just hurting yourself for no good reason."

Serenity sighed with a growl, knowing damn well she couldn't hide how she truly felt with Haruka. The woman could read her emotional state like a book. She knew how hard she was fighting against her desire to run over their and rekindle that friendship...that love.

"You might not agree, but right now this is my way of being careful. I can't deal with all this right now. Not with Beryl and not with Ido and all the complicated crap now pilling up in my life right now." She fumed.

Haruka merely nodded, biting down on her lower lip to contain her next bit of sage advice. Serenity wasn't going to listen to any of it anyway. She was just to stubborn and bull headed when she thought she was right. Haruka held up a resigned hand, acknowledging defeat for now. "Fine, You deal with it your way for now." She paused, a slow smug smile pulling on her lips. "But I reserve the right to tell you I told you so, when your little plan blows up in you face. Princess. You can't fight destiny...and that over their is destiny. "

Serenity gave her a less then amused frown. Destiny could take a flying leap off a very steep cliff, for all she cared. She wasn't going to drag them into danger ever again. She considered Haruka's words and it only soured her mood more. "Their memories of me are not totally gone." Serenity sighed, walking tiredly over to the couch and leaning against the back.

"Why didn't you tell Suna-chan that?" Haruka inquired, her expression was one of confusion and disapproval. They didn't keep secrets from each other. They were comrades, sisters...they needed complete honesty between them to be able to fight effectively as a team.

"It's bad enough I sicked her on them, she is probably ghosting them right now." Serenity responded, a pensive frown on her face. Setsuna's special powers to move outside of time enabled her to be unseen but not unfelt by other's trained in their Genesis powers. If she wanted she could show herself to fellow soldier's while she remained as a ghost amid her targets. The perfect spy...the perfect assassin...

"I do not want Ido sending Michiru to mess around inside their brains, trying to figure out why I still remained a part of their subconscious." Serenity scrubbed her hands down her face, trying to relieve the incredible tension humming under she skin.

"Well, that doesn't take Michi's talents to figure out. They all loved you to much to forget." Haruka shrugged. Ignoring the tears forming in her little blonde friend's eyes as she continued on.

"Which is why I think you are being a stubborn fool, by casting them aside. The universe is giving you a second chance here. To be with your true love and your best friends. I personally wouldn't waist it." She shrugged again, sending her a stern look that stated she was making a terrible mistake.

"I don't want them to die again..." Serenity responded weakly, her voice barely above a broken whisper. The moisture in her eyes blurring her vision as she fought not to break down and cry again. She had been crying far to much lately. But it just hurt so much...to keep her distance from them.

"You can't protect them by sending them away, or ignoring that they are Soldier's now. It's better they are pulled under Ido's protection. Trained and given purpose, else Tomoe will be hunting them down for extermination. Isn't it better to have the time even if it is to be brief. To love him, to show him how much you missed him, need him in every way. To spend your remaining time laughing and loving each other as best friends and lovers?" Haruka moved to grip her shoulder's finding her shuddering in pain trying to will her tears away. Her eyes burned and her throat was knotted, her could feel the moisture gathering in her nostrils. She was never a gentle crier and she could feel the dam of emotions about to burst. If she didn't gain some control over herself fast. She would be a complete wailing, wet mess in Haruka's arms.

She was balancing the benefits of having them...having him in her life versus the risks. Torturing herself with whimsical what ifs and morbid scenarios. The war inside her in full swing again.

"You are being a fool by this forced seclusion. Michi is my partner in every way, be it as soldier's or as lover's. My life has meaning? Your's does not." Haruka bent down forcing her to stare into her sincere sky blue eyes. "You have been living for one passion or another for five years. Trying to give yourself purpose to live. When your true purpose is now right before you. Don't let them...don't' let him fade away again." Haruka pulled her in and hugged her close knowing she was ripping at a long, deep scar upon the little blondes heart. Serenity suddenly broke down in her arms, holding tight.

"I am so scared...Ruka-chan...So very scared." She choked out, between sobs and hiccups. She knew to allow them all back into her life she would have to finally face that horrible day. She had been pushing the trauma of it away for years, burying it so deep into her psyche it was just a dark blemish easily ignored. A void of forgotten agony she never wanted to visit again.

"Nothing worthwhile is painless, princess." Haruka responded softly, petting her hand soothingly down the back of her head. Serenity nuzzled deeper into her shoulder, absorbing as much of Haruka's soothing warmth as she could. She felt so cold inside...so lost.

"You are stronger and more courageous then you think." Haruka spoke softly into her ear, giving her words of confidence. Serenity sobbed and shook in her tight embrace. Releasing all her torment, her fear and guilt in a good hard cry.

Haruka watched over her for a long time as she calmed down, growing pensive and melancholy. Sitting on the couch, worry and concern etched deeply into Haruka's somber expression. As she surveyed her little Koneko slumped in the armchair, dealing valiantly with the war her conflicting emotions were waging deep inside of her. Leaving only when Serenity had dozed off, curled up against the cushions. Brushing her long golden fringe out of her peacefully closed eyes. The dusty blonde looked down upon her with sympathetic eyes, a tinge of disappointment in her frown. She had hoped her words would have spurned her into action towards reclaiming her friends and lover. But she had merely burdened her little friend with more unresolved conflict.

"You are such a stubborn little mess. Koneko" She commented softly, kissing her lightly upon the forehead. "Go to him soon."

She stood up then, her final words spoken, leaving the apartment quietly. Locking the front door behind herself.

* * *

The sharp ringing of the phone jarred her out of her second nap. Serenity bolted out of the chair, her whole body aching from the strange position she had been in for the last hour. Blearily she scrambled around the now dark living room for her cell phone. Finding the little device on the white marble island in the kitchen.

"Moshi, moshi." She responded groggily, scrubbing a fist into the corner of an eye cleaning out some gunk that had collected there from her crying.

"Forgot something, Senpai?" A irritated young voice echoed from her phone. The girls hurt feelings and disappointment rang clear in the slight waver of her tone.

"Oh...Craptastic!" Serenity grumbled, the promise she had made hitting her like a sledge hammer to the gut. She glanced down at the time in the top right corner of her phone screen, her stomach sinking even more. As she saw it was late afternoon. Poor Rini had been sitting at the ice cream parlour for god knows how long, feeling neglected, forgotten and all alone. "I am so sorry, Rini! I will be there in just a few minutes." Serenity's apology fell totally flat upon the young teen.

Rini merely grunted and hung up.

Serenity made a mad scramble out of the condo, heading for the small entryway. Stuffing her phone into a large, over stuffed, jean purse, dyed a faded hot pink. That currently sat in the side closet on the floor. Filled to bursting with everything a woman might need on the go. Stout and round like a fat, old cat, it weight just about as much. With a wide strap, frayed and worn, with far to many rainbow coloured beads adorning it's main body, then it needed. A retro, gaudy piece of fashion that Serenity absolutely loved. It was her old, all purpose bag she had used for years. Strong and capable to holding everything she needed, it had never let her down. She slung the bag over her shoulder and flew out the front door, locking it behind her.

Serenity pulled her Shelby into the small parking lot of the Ice cream Parlour several minutes later. A quaint little cafe, with a brightly coloured awning of mint green and pastel pink.

Hobson's had always been little piece of heaven, that she only shared with one person...Rini. It was their special place, an oasis of creamy goodness that always seemed to provide a silver lining to what ever troubles was currently bothering them at the time. She rushed through the glass doors to the overly bright interior. Finding the parlour crowded with people, seeking a treat and a little reprieve from the summer heat in the comfortable air conditioned building.

She quickly surveyed the red leather booths and tables finding a gloomy teenager slouched in a corner table near the back windows. Focused on her i-pod with one ear bud wedged into her left ear. Half paying attention to the world around her, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a powder pink tank top that just hugged her now blossoming breasts. Faded white tennis shoes adorned her feet, that she had braced against the metal spider style legs near the central column of the cafe table.

Serenity took a deep breath, Rini looked pissed. So she had to brace herself for the coming tirade she knew she deserved. Slipping quietly into the opposite white plastic chair, she found Rini had an empty parfait bowl set off to the side of her. While right before her sat a sad, melted disaster that might have once been a delicious sundae at one time. Frowning in regret at how Rini's thoughtfulness had been ruined because of her.

"Gomen..." Serenity offered, as the awkward silence grew unbearable.

Rini seemed to be ignoring her, scrolling threw her music. But Serenity could see the hurt and disappointment moistening her warm brown eyes.

"You weren't like this before." She sniffed, fighting the urge not to cry.

"Before what?" Serenity pushed the melted bowl of ice cream off to the side in disgust.

"Before China." Rini huffed, yanking out her ear bud to confront her fully.

Serenity rubbed at the center of her forehead with two fingers. Feeling that emotionally spent headache coming on again.

"I mattered then." She whined, stuffing her i-pod away in a side pocket of her jeans.  
"You are still important to me, Rini!" Serenity smiled sincerely, snaking her arms down the table to grasp the overly melodramatic girls hands in hers. Giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I've just been very pre-occupied lately." She advised, receiving a jaded smirk from Rini.

"For the last year!" She snapped her hands out of Serenity's clasp and rubbed her palm down her pant leg as if cleaning her touch away.

"Rini..." Serenity breathed in exasperation.

"I've barely seen you, we haven't' spoken more then a handful of words to each other in months." She continued, a small whine threading into her voice.

"I admit I've spent a great deal of time in Osaka this past year. But I was trying to get my club on it's feet. Trying to forge a career for myself. I'm an adult now, I'll be turning twenty this Summer and I would like to eventually have a life outside of Ido's control." She advised in a frustrated growl.

_Why did life have to be so damn hard!_

"How did that so called life beyond the mansion work out for ya?" Rini snapped, her mean sarcasm striking like a sharp slap across Serenity's heart.

"Don't..." Serenity advised stiffly. Her eyes burning a warning into Rini, cautioning the angry teen not to push any further. Rini knew as well as everyone else that her club was in trouble, her career tainted by the deaths of her employee's. She had enough emotional shit to deal with right now, she didn't need Rini throwing more salt on the wound.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot about our ice cream date." Serenity sighed, wanting to assuage her hurt feelings and form a truce. "I've had a lot to deal with of late and I admit you haven't been a high priority for me." She smiled weakly admitting her thoughtlessness towards Rini. "But I still love you...your important to me. So please, lets start over. Tell me what's been happening to you lately?"

"Only if this friendly little interrogation goes two ways." Rini countered with a challenging look.

"Of course..." Serenity laughed nervously, knowing damn well Rini would give as good as she got and if Serenity wasn't careful she would be forced to bear her soul to a thirteen year old girl...

After devouring at least three sample flavours each and ordering another parfait to share. They had managed to settle back into that comfortable sisterly relationship they had shared before.

"The only reason we come here is to drown our worries in creamy, cold, goodness. So spill." Rini urged, plugging an ample spoonful of soft serve into her mouth.

"You first..." Serenity countered with a half smile, coaxing the young girl to open up first with her sweet charm. "You have been practically beating down my door back at the mansion ever since I got back. So something is definitely up with you."

Rini rolled her eyes, " I was worried about you." She feinted.

"Bull shit..." Serenity mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream.

Rini looked genuinely hurt for a moment, giving Serenity pause.

"I really was...I've never seen you look so... broken." She whispered, her eyes suddenly tearing up.

Serenity smiled affectionately up at her, dropping her spoonful of fudge. Then leaned back in her chair, regarding her sombrely.

"You don't miss a thing do you." She laughed lightly.

Rini cast her a disgruntled looked. " I am not as self absorbed as you like to think."

"Really?" Serenity arched an inquiring brow. "Your desperate need to talk to me was only out of concern for my well being or was it for advice about getting a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy's attention?"

"Partly." Rini smirked.  
Serenity chuckled and shook her head ruefully.

"Do you have any idea how many hours I have spent playing that stupid Halo game, just to have an excuse to spend time with him. To get him to notice me!" Rini huffed, shoving a mouthful of fudge in her mouth and chewing angrily.

"How's that working out for you?" Serenity quipped, throwing Rini's words back at her with a sassy smile. But she was genuinely interested.

"It's not. I am forever destined to remain in the friend zone!" She shot back angrily.

"Young love..." Serenity teased, with a dramatic sigh. Swirling her spoon in the melting ice cream sludge along the side of the bowl, as she stared at her little friend with a knowing, if smug grin.

Rini pointed her spoon at her threateningly. "Keep it up and you won't get any more ice cream."

Serenity nodded and laughed. With half the huge parfait consumed, hopped up on sugar and happy feelings. Rini voiced that all important question she had been wanting so desperately to ask Serenity.

"How do you know when your in love?"

Serenity's spoon hung half out of her mouth, as she studied the young teen. Who was staring up at her with such hope, such conviction that she held all the answers.

"Wow...that's not a hard question at all?" She spat sarcasticly.

Rini merely spooned up the remainder of the butterscotch topping hiding at the bottom of the bowl. "Not for you...Miss Adult." She smiled sweetly around her spoon.

Serenity fell silent for a long moment gathering her thoughts. "I've been attracted to several men over the years, but I soon found out it wasn't with my heart but with my hormones." Serenity laughed, but it was stained and half hearted.

Rini gave her an odd sort of look, mulling over the difference sort of attractions to the opposite sex.

"So all you wanted to do was bump nasties? There were no other feelings involved?" Rini smirked.

Serenity eyes flew wide in shock, as she choked on a lump of fudge. Coughing and struggling to move the morsel of food down her throat, her eyes tearing up. Completely flabbergasted at the crude term Rini had so flippantly used to describe sex. Finally with a gasp she got it worked down and confronted Rini's very pleased and amused smile.

"Bump...nasties..." Serenity spoke in a reedy, airless voice. Her throat was now raw from her struggle to hold down the piece of food, when she had been so surprised her reflex had been to spit it out all over the table.

Rini merely grinned smugly. "You know, the horizontal bump and grind, doing the deed, play hide the salami..."

Serenity's cheeks flared to life as she groaned in mortification. "Stop...stop..." Bowing her head, she held up a hand to stop Rini's continued expulsion of crude phrases.

"Were in the world did you learn so many nasty terms to describe sex!" Serenity spat in alarm.

"Momo." Rini shrugged.

Serenity huffed. "I really need to start screening the people you hang out with."

Rini gave her a defiant smile. "Good luck with that Senpai."

Serenity paid Rini a disgruntled look. Then quietly returned to the topic at hand.

"I guess I've only really been in love once." She stared at Rini, her eyes full of unresolved emotions.

"It didn't work out...is that why you are so sad?" Rini prodded.

Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes skyward, really not wanting to discuss her complicated love life. "It's more unresolved then over." She admitted, then smiled indulgently at Rini. Wishing to give the young girl some sage advice about love.

"Love can be a dangerous emotion. It can consume you, drive you to do the most ridiculous things and destroy your heart, if you not careful with it." She started, finding Rini now staring at her like a deer in head lights.

Taking a deep breath she sought to lighten her words. "Let just say in the past I've found falling love was more trouble then it was worth. It walks like a dog, barks like a dog and can smell like a dog. It can be loyal, sweet and protective. But if you let your guard down it can still jerk you around like a dog toy. And sleeping with it does not make it tame or docile...it can still bite you in the ass!" She finished bitterly.

Rini swallowed nervously, then leaned forward a conspiratorial look upon her face. "It this your way of telling me I shouldn't sleep around?"

"Oh, my god!" Serenity gasped in horror. "How many men do you think I've slept with?"

Rini giggled and blushed, glancing away bashfully. Pretty much admitting silently how much experience she felt her senpai had in that department.

Serenity groaned and slumped in her chair. "No! I am just saying that with love, you need to be careful. Thats all."

"I can't believe you think I'm a slut..." She grumbled.

"Well, I figure there has been more then one man that has rang your bell and I just figured they had tooted your horn as well. " Rini waggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

Serenity looked at her totally aghast, then started laughing loudly. Rini joined in a few seconds later and their bright, unfettered laugher rang through the Parlour.

"Such as?" Serenity leaned forward inquiringly.

"Well there was that guy in your last year of high school, that kept trying to follow you home. " Rini insinuated with a chuckle, watching as Serenity rolled her eyes. Knowing what a fiasco it was for Serenity to ditch the would be stalker ever afternoon when school let out. It wasn't all that fun for Haruka either, who had been picking Serenity up after school that year. The young man had been persistent in his attempts to date Serenity. Always trying to talk to her in the halls, following her off school grounds. He even tailed Haruka's yellow convertible several times trying to find out where Serenity lived. Rini didn't know how that sordid tale between them had ended. Only that Haruka had lost her temper and the young man began to avoid Serenity like the plague. But in the end Rini only really had one plausible suitor that might have bagged her senpai so to speak.

"Endymion?" Rini wiped the joyful tears from her eyes, nodding as she stated her her most plausible theory.

"Daiki!" Serenity exclaimed. "No way!"

"You didn't love him?" Rini was totally shocked.

Serenity was silent for a moment assessing the confused, high voltage emotions she had experienced with the enigmatic heir to the Shinoda Crime Syndicate. Her time with him had been bitter sweet, passionate and very intense.

"He was handsome, charming and had a powerful personality...but..." She just couldn't quantify what she had felt at that time. It was just to explosive, the desire and passion they shared had been dangerous and it had never led to anything more intimate then making out.

_But god damn that man could kiss!_

"I've only willingly slept with one man." Serenity admitted softly.

Rini was still, unable to breath as she absorbed Serenity's subtle confession of rape. Searching her Senpai's eyes, so filled with unresolved pain. Slowly she slipped her hand over the table and grasped the older woman's hand. Giving it a comforting squeeze.

"If I could go back, there is so much I would change. The memories...the memories are practically branded on my brain. Bad, terrible images that I can't seem to forget. The emotional wounds heal with time, but the scar that is left is still ugly." She tapped her forehead, giving Rini a thin smile of regret. Rini merely nodded in understanding, she also had more then a few bad memories of her own she wished to forget. She would never tell, never admit that mixed up, pieces of her life before living with Ido were returning. Along with strange images of what she thought was previous lives. The puzzle of who she was, was returning in a shattered puzzle every time she fell asleep. She kept these memories close to her heart and sought to protect them by keeping them secret. She never wanted to have them taken away again.

They finished their visit with much lighter topics, walking out of the parlour close to sunset. The sky over head was aglow with brilliant pinks and oranges of the dieing sun. The underside of the clouds hovering over the towers, illuminated in a painter's wash of soft colours. They walked down the parking lot, admiring the glory of the sky.

"I'd offer you a ride home, but..." Serenity hedged as they neared her car.

Rini smiled knowingly. "But your trying to hide from Ido."

"Yeah, I need a vacation." Serenity smiled.

"I get it." Rini nodded, "I really do. I miss you but I understand. I really needed this time with you, Serenity. Thanks."

Her warm brown eyes met hers and there was such a wealth of emotion in them it clenched her heart. Serenity quickly wrapped the young teen in her arms and hugged her tight. Rini held on just as tight, burrowing her face into her chest and releasing a sigh of comfort. When Serenity finally pulled away her eyes shined with pride. A whisper of a smile pulled across her lips, as Rini grinned up at her. Then swung in again for another quick embrace. Everything was right in her young world again...

Serenity felt lighter after leaving Rini at the bus stop. Their sisterly bond had fortified her spirit in so many way. She wasn't willing yet to deal with all the problems that awaited her back at her condo. But she at least felt more positive about her decisions. Both mentally and physically exhausted, she had a long hot bath and then crashed in bed. Happily saying goodbye to the stressful day and hoping that tomorrow brought some resolutions.

* * *

The sharp ring of her cell phone jarred her awake. She fumbled upon her night stand for the annoying device. The morning sun was slanting across her bed, through her pulled blinds. As she blearily, swiped her screen to unlock her phone.

"Moshi...moshi?" She mumbled into her phone.

"Serenity-sama.." The bearers voice was low and somewhat uncertain. Sounding hoarse but instantly familiar. A smooth baritone had replaced the childish drawl from years earlier.

"Shingo-kun?" She was awake in seconds. Bolting upright, allowing the blankets to pool around her waist. Revealing her cotton pink polka dotted Minnie Mouse night shirt.

"Yeah...hey there. I know your just my sponsor and all that. But I need your help." He jumped right to the point. Never being one to placate or give shallow small talk. He was always direct in both action and words.

Serenity stood dumbstruck unspeaking, for a few minutes. She hadn't talked to her brother in years. Her sluggish barely awake brain was having a very hard time catching up to the startling reality of this phone call.

When she had finally made it to Ido's estate, it was several months later. She had just turned sixteen and wasn't prepared to deal with the tragic outcome for her little brother because of her extended absence.

She had been left to fend for herself with limited means after the Cross Roads tragedy. It had taken her an extremely long time to get back to Japan. Right after the incident at Cross Roads she had been so mentally and physically exhausted all she could do was move on auto pilot. Walking across town to the bus depot. Retrieving her spare backpack, she quickly changed into her traveling clothes. A pair of baggy faded jean overalls and a pink t-shirt with blue and pink plaid hoody. Digging out her life savings, from the backpacks side pocket. Which was anything she had managed to squirrel away from the allowance the agency had been giving them. Then she hopped on the first bus out of there, heading west.

When her ticket ran out several states later, she began hitching and taking on odd jobs along the road. Heading towards Los Angeles as quickly as she could. She had many small adventures along the way. Learning about her powers and helping anyone in need she found. Becoming a very skilled run away, knowing the ways to survive on the road or the streets of large cities. Her brother never far from her worries, she moved as quickly as she could saving what ever money she earned or was given by grateful people she had helped. Needing to save up enough to purchase a ticket home.

She had a wild adventure in Los Angeles aiding a rich boy who was having some super natural troubles. He felt he was being haunted by a demon. Serenity had long since realized she now had some uncanny ability to stumble upon people in need. Usually with strange problems that only someone with her particular gifts could help. She had come to understand that thousands of people were blessed or cursed with various degree's of active transcendent genetics. The average human was becoming less average every generation. She kept this all to herself once she met Ido.

It had taken months to figure out the young mans mystery. She had lived in his pool house, pretending to be on staff as a maid in his father's mansion. They had developed a strong bond of friendship in that time. Unknown to her, he had fallen in love with her. But never spoke his feelings aloud. In time she tracked down his haunting spirit as that of his twin brother. Who lived on the opposite side of the great city of angels. Uncovering the family secret, when his parents were young their marriage had failed. His mother gave birth to identical twins. The mother kept one while the father kept the other. Raising them separately, but their souls refused to stay unconnected. Upon adolescence their spirits sought to re-bond with one another. While his brother was haunting him, his own spirit was haunting his brother.

She reconnected them, it was a happy ending and in return he had bought her a ticket home.

When she got off the plane, Setsuna was waiting for her. She guided her out of the Narita international airport and into a black limo. She explained that Shingo had been in their custody several months prior, but he wasn't the same boy she knew. Beryl had taken out her retribution upon him. He had endured very brutal tortures during the trip back to Japan, arriving at the estate curled up in a dog carrier completely comatose. Beryl had stood smug and with out remorse at Ido's doorstep, calling him out to face her.

Ido had sought to punish Beryl, sending his soldier's to confront her in battle. Both Haruka and Michiru had taken her on upon the front lawn. In a flurry of incredible energy attacks. While Haruka was the master of the wind. Sending Beryl around the yard like a rag doll, Michiru backed her up with an assault against Beryl's mind. Conjuring dreadful images to confuse and traumatize the cruel, heartless Soldier of Discord. The vile woman was soon beaten and outnumbered, as several more new recruits had entered the fray. Forcing the now furious demon to retreat away to lick her wounds. She defected to Tomoe's side spouting vengeance upon Ido and Serenity alike.

Shingo was a broken spirit and Ido could not abide by that. He had Michiru wipe his mind and replace his memories with new happier ones. Sending him off to live in anonymity with a childless family out of Osaka. They were modest contributor's to his political campaigns so the old man could keep tabs on them all. Ido did not like people being out his control.

Serenity had mourned the loss of her brother, promised vengeance upon Beryl for what she put him through. But rejoiced that he had the loving family he had always wanted. He had suffered because of who she had been in another life. She had no family now, which was what Ido liked. Her fellow soldier's became her impromptu family. A couple years later she could not stand not knowing what truly happened to him, so she had snuck away from a mission in Osaka and tracked him down.

Finding him living contentedly in a boys dorm at a very prestigious academy. He seemed happy, nearly fourteen years old he had grown taller and broader. His dusty brown hair had darkened closely resembling his birth father...Kenji's raven luster. She had spent several hours trailing him around the immaculate school grounds, memorizing him and fighting back the tears. It had been a bitter sweet time.

Then her comrades pulled her back into the mission. Several months later she refused not to have any kind of contact with him. She needed to be in his life as innocuously as she could so she had filled out the paperwork to become his sponsor. Giving him a weekly allowance and helping his parents afford his very expensive schooling. She had formed a distant, somewhat business like relationship through emails over the last couple years. Acting as his sponsor she had a right to question how her money was helping aid him. Inquiring about his grades and his thoughts about the future. Never pushing for anything to personal, not wanting to blur those invisible lines between them. That kept him safety, oblivious of who she was and the dangerous life she lead. He had never sought a closer relationship with her, so his next request had her sputtering and sweating.

"I got kicked out of the dorm, I need a place to stay for the rest of summer vacation. Then I can move in with a friend's family come next term. I'm to embarrassed to tell the folks what happened, so your my only hope?" He asked, his tone was strong and unpleading. He was expecting nothing, but was still unafraid to ask for everything he wanted. Still the same unashamed, bold behaving Shingo he had always been.

Serenity thought it over, her stomach churning with more anxiety. Now was the absolute worst time to be entertaining family. Beryl was after her, Tiger's eye was making a nuisance of himself. Darien and the gang now occupied the condo across the street. It seemed as if her past was now converging upon her all at once.

Once again her heart and mind were at war. Clashing relentlessly, filling her with both hope and angst. Working through all her emotions and worries, in a matter of seconds. In the end she really missed him..and she could keep him safe... right? Tiger's eye was a harmless kitten, if Beryl showed her face she would end her quickly. She had enough of that nasty woman and she nearly killed her last time. She wasn't all that scared of her. The universe seemed to want to prove some kind of point to her with all this.

_So sure what the hell...the more the merrier!_

Serenity laughed softly, nodding.

"Sure, Shingo-kun. But you got to get yourself to Tokyo. I can't do everything for you." she joked.

"Thanks, but you haven't done anything for me yet?" He stated honestly, shaming her instantly.

Same old Shingo..always would he be her humility. Throwing money at someone was truly the laziest way to show that one cared. This was her chance to prove to him that she was invested in him. That she cared and wanted do right by him.

"I'll see you on Monday, can you send me your address?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll send you an e-mail right now. See you soon." She responded hanging up the phone with a tap and a swipe of her finger. Suddenly awash with nervous feelings about what she just nominated herself for. She would be spending weeks now in the company of a sixteen year old young man who would see her as just a helpful stranger. Where should she go from here...this was going to be an awkward arrangement to say the least.

Serenity remained holed up in her new place for the rest of the weekend, feeling both excitement and dread for Shingo's inevitable phone call. She cleaned the immaculate condo, reorganized and cleaned some more. Unable to calm her nerves with either her music or her drawing. Finding herself spiralling into a state of panic every time she had free time. In little over forty-eight hours she had washed every wall, all the floors, all pantries and cupboards...inside and out. The place literally gleamed! It was actually painful to look at, it shined so much.

On the day of his arrival. She dressed in her nicest more modest sun dress. A simple princess cut, with a long flowing skirt of pearl that fell down over her knees and a thin strapped top. With a cute under bodice of pale blue checkerboard print that peeked out beneath the dress, across her breasts. The upper portion hugged her breasts and curves, with a square neckline and tiny white buttons that ran the length of the vest like corsette. She had threw a light blue cotton shawl over her bare shoulder's since the dress had only the slimiest of straps. She had spun her hair into two slender blonde tails as a crown around the sides of her head. They turned into a long ponytail that flowed into the cascade of her golden locks. That fell down her back trailing over the curve of her butt. She looked very sweet and innocent, giving off a very maternal air. She wanted to look unassuming and very approachable. She desperately wanted Shingo to feel comfortable around her.

Reduced to pacing like a caged animal around the living room or up and down the back hall. She hadn't seen him in five years! The worry that he wouldn't like her, or that he would feel completely at odds around her was a suffocating burden.

"Stay, calm...be yourself. Yeah...everything will be fine. He is just a kid, how hard is it going to be to bond with him again? Seriously, I am driving myself nuts over this." She growled, as her cell phone buzzed making her jump and yelp in fright. Pulling the phone out of a large pocket in the pleats of her skirt.

Staring down at her screen facing his text that he was at Tokyo station. Filling her with such a joyful anticipation that it continued to fray her already frazzled nerves.

She nearly ran out of the condo, snatching her old hot pink shoulder bag from the marble island on her way.

As she rolled up along the sidewalk in her pearl and white Shelby Cobra, searching the crowded sidewalk for a young man she barely knew. Finding him just beyond the grand parking lot of Tokyo Station. He was tall, at least a head taller then her. Rip cord lean with broad shoulder's and defined muscles on his arms and legs. He was no longer a boy...in the last few years he had become a rather handsome young man. Who was currently waiting patiently, leaning against the side of a glass bus shelter. A huge army green pack just like her's, hung off a shoulder. Dressed in worn jeans with several rips torn in the upper thighs, with a loose white t-shirt rolled up on the sleeves to show off his muscular arms. A black leather vest was thrown on as an after thought to look more properly dressed. His dark brown hair was long and shaggy hanging near his shoulder's. The fringe dusting over his eyebrows. Accenting the same soft blue eyes that still held a stern honesty to them. His face more matured now, with a more square jaw line and stronger looking features. In many ways he resembled Kenji, reminding her sadly again how she didn't fit. She was not connected to him genetically. No matter how much she had wished in the past to truly be Ikuko's daughter. To lay claim to the same lustrous dark hair, the same gentle blue eyes, her graceful features. It was an effort in futility. She was not Shingo's real sister...

She quickly shook off those useless frustrations, refocusing her attention on the present. The red brick heritage building that was the inter continental train station sat as an unassuming backdrop behind him. The late afternoon sun was beating down upon Shingo's back, making the outline of his body glow.

She powered down the passenger window, as she stopped in front of the bus shelter.

"Serenity Durant?" He questioned, leaning down to peer into the shadowed confines of the car with interest.

"Shingo Yamada?" She smiled sweetly.

"That's me..wow, nice ride." He breathed in awe. Pulling the passenger door open and pushing the bucket seat forward to toss his bag in the narrow back seat.

"Thanks, it took me years to resurrect her. I rebuilt her from the chassis up with a friend. She's my pride and joy." She thumped the black leather dash lovingly.

As he climbed in and buckled up.

"I could have taken the bus over. You know." He commented with a non-commital shrug, hiding the full extent of his admiration for her. By acting defensive of her kind actions. As if he was slightly disgruntled that she was treating him like a child.

"Well, then I wouldn't get the chance to show off my ride." She shrugged back, giving him a bright smile before gunning the car into traffic.

He shouted out in surprise, as he was pressed into the seat by its raw power. Grinning with even more admiration towards her, truly impressed already. She was earning big marks towards being cool to hang with. At first he had been worried how she'd turned out, he never expected such a fine looking young woman with great taste in cars and a fun, carefree personality to boot. He was finally looking forward to his summer break.

"So were to first?" he asked as they took an on ramp up to the main freeway through the city.

"I figure we'll grab some lunch, get to know one another better. And you can tell me what you did to get yourself kicked out of the dorm. I am quite concerned now, that maybe I might be waisting my money on some delinquent who doesn't take school seriously." She commented bluntly. She knew Shingo didn't like games, knew he figured he was going to have to explain himself to her eventually. She wanted it all out of the way, so they could focus on bonding.

"Well, jeez. Now I know the real reason you wanted to pick me up." He shot back tersely. "Not like trapping a guy before laying in with the inquisition." He moaned, thumping his head against his head rest. Folding his arms over his chest as if protecting himself. Slumping into the seat like a pouting child, who was unhappy with getting caught and now facing punishment.

Serenity merely chuckled lightly, complaining about having to face consequences was totally Shingo.

Well, he hadn't changed as much as she had worried about. Re-connecting with him wouldn't be so hard. She was looking forward to spending time with him.

"Telling the truth is like ripping off a bandaid, just get it over with." She commented dryly, sending him a stern, no nonsense look out of the corner of her eyes. She needed to focus on the speeding traffic and not his disgruntled sulking.

Shingo began to laugh, liking the analogy. It seemed very fitting to the sordid story he was about to tell. He slowly unfolded himself from his emotionally defiant pose and smiled weakly.

"First off, it wasn't my fault. Second, I was a victim of circumstance and third the dorm mother hates me!" He started loudly his voice breaking in extreme frustration as he sought to defend himself.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. As he rolled his eyes in disgust, not liking that she was enjoying the injustice done to him.

"Well, I guess manner's is not your strong suit." he commented bluntly, crossing his arms in stubborn refusal to divulge any information.

"I'm sorry...truly. It was how you said it that was funny not what happened to you. That must have been horrible. You were wronged with out proper trail to prove your innocence. " She nodded washing away her amusement back to a serious expression. Her eyes still dancing with mirth though.

"No, I was given a trail by my peers in the dorm and I was still proven guilty. " He confessed with an embarrassed grimace, rubbing the back of his head.

Serenity rolled her eyes...what a drama queen!

They were already bantering back and forth like they truly were siblings, as if no time or trauma had come between them. Her heart was bursting with joy, things could not have gone better between them.

Shingo kept her one pins and needles for the rest of the afternoon, refusing to tell her what happened. They had a delightful time learning all about one another at a small sushi bar just outside of the commercial ward of Shibuya. Then headed back through Minato towards Azabu as dusk was setting in over the city.

Serenity unconsciously slowed as they began to drive down the shadowed lanes of their old neighbourhood. Shingo eyes seemed to hold no recollection of the small green spaces or playgrounds of their childhood. Glancing absently at the scenery as if it held no interest to him. While she found herself tearing up, as memories of their loving mother began to flood through her. Her mind walking down those very same sidewalks towards the parks, or down to the small commercial Dorrii that held the local grocer. The landscapes of familiar trees and average middle class homes. With their brightly painted roofs that were cast in the somber light of twilight. Giving the suburban sprawl of Minato a watercolour tint of gentle beauty as if it had become a living memory.

She couldn't help but sigh with longing to be back here, but this time she wanted to have her own family. She wanted to be someones loving wife, a dotting mother. Living a simple, modest, unassuming life in a nice home. It was a long held fantasy of her's she kept tucked away, reluctantly understanding that it would never come true. It was merely a romance towards a life she could never claim. She was not normal and should not believe that an average life like that awaited her.

She quickly sped up as a familiar street rose up beside them, she refused to even glance down that hallowed lane. Knowing their old childhood home lay in that direction. So eager to be free of the chains of fond memories that linked her to this sheltered block of houses. She kept her eyes focused on the road, refusing to look back at that street. She never noticed how Shingo's eyes grew moist as he watched the houses roll by his window.

Serenity was worn out by the time they made it back to the condo. Shrugging off her white ballet flats in the entry way. She waved vaguely towards the living room for Shingo to settle in. They had bonded easily over the course of the afternoon and were very comfortable with each other. She was amazed at how charming and easy going Shingo could be. That there was never an awkwardness between them.

"Holy Kami's!" Shingo shouted, tossing his bag in the far corner of the living room. Taking in the luxurious life style she enjoyed.

"You are loaded...huh!" he gaped as he spun in a circle behind the grey leather love seat.

"Well, I fair pretty well." She began modestly.

"An heiress..right? Old money is paying for all this..." He nodded acting as if he knew it all.

"No...I am a nation wide phenomenon right now." She shrugged, keeping her temper. She was proud of the fact that in the last year she had made her own way. Had relied very little on Ido to become a success. But it wasn't a far stretch to think she came from old money. This was a city built on generational wealth. Haruka belonged to old money, so did many young adults in Tokyo. They lived their days with out worry, enjoying one whim after another not having to work for anything.

He stopped and gave her a incredulous look.

She bowed with a flourish. "Serenity Moon, at your service." She had worked her finger's to bone for everything she had obtained in her young life so far. She had an unshakable personal pride and a strong independence to prevail no matter the odds. Thanks to the hard life she had led and the many wonderful influences of her Mamoru and dear friends from the states. Their words of wisdom and belief in her was what she carried away from that terrible day. Haruka and Michi had rebuilt her, with an unwavering resilience to never let the past drag her down. She had spent the last five years attempting to live up to them all. To become the strong woman who could overcome anything, to never give up on herself, and above all to always strive towards the light. Because it was that insatiable love inside of her that had drawn those wonderful friends and her Mamoru to her in the first place.

"Holy Shit! My sponsor is Serenity frick'in Moon! I went to your Summer Sensations rave last year!" He screamed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head he was so impressed.

"That party was dooope!" He growled all gangster like, with complementary arm movements and everything.

Serenity blushed and giggled. She was truly enjoying having her one time little brother being proud of her. When they were kids she never thought this day would ever come.

"Arigato." She bowed, heading past him towards the hall.

Then a thought struck her, that party was for eighteen and up how the hell did a fifteen year old get in!

"Uhm, Shingo-kun? How..." She started, finding him grinning smugly.

"Fake id, never leave home with out it. Being tall has it advantages." He commented with a bit of arrogance and whole lot of self satisfaction.

She merely nodded, that was common place now. She was going to have a meeting with her bouncers about carding if or when all this bad publicity cleared up at the club. She had so much to deal with right now. She would have go travel back to Osaka soon and give the families of the deceased proper condolences. Right now she was handling her business via the computer with her assistant.

"I got some coke in the fridge, junk food stashed in the upper cupboard above. I need to relax a bit before bed. I'm going in the tub first ok?" She practically commanded as she walked away.

Shingo merely shrugged and headed over to the couch to find the remote.

"Don't think your getting off easy, when I'm done I want a full story as to why I am now hosting a homeless delinquent!" She called back her little dig with a smug smile. Enjoying Shingo's groan of dread that followed her down the hall.

She entered the master bedroom finally taking some time to really appreciate it. The walls were painted a soft aqua green as if the ocean had claimed space in the room. A huge wall sized painting of the shore line of Kamakura hung above the bed. A serene shore line of white sand with cresting waves in the distance and a pure crystal sky above. The bed frame was a blocky style, black leather with matching headboard. Dressed in her favourite colours. Silver silk sheets and blush pink heavy overlaying blankets. She giggled softly at that, Haruka had bought her, her own bedding set for her time here. Her thoughtfulness could really be boundless some times.

Each side of the bed held a black end table with simple silver desk lamps. One might see in any fancy hotel in the city. A matching black dresser sat against the front wall by the door. With a large walk in closet set beside it, with beige wood slatted doors. A large scenic window took up the far wall overlooking the bed, thick sky blue curtain were drawn on either side. The faint light of the evening sky was falling like a shroud over the Tokyo skyline beyond the window. While a little further on was a glass patio door that led to the circling cement balcony that wound around the outside of the condo.

It was peaceful, almost tranquil in here. Michiru's calm comforting persona was apparent in everything in here. She released a thankful sigh, taking her time undressing and tracking down her white cotton robe.

Shingo was deeply immersed into a crazy game show centered around an obstacle course. Laughing loudly, while munching happily on a bag of Doritos. Glancing in on him from the mouth of her hallway, admiring how perfectly at home he was in her Condo. It warmed her body and soul in every way. This place had seemed to lonely to her for the last few days, to silent, to still. Now it had life and warmth. Smiling fondly at him she turned and headed into the bathroom.

It was a western style setup with a large jacuzzi tub setup at the end of the large room, the outer shell built in with black tile. A shower area with faucet and wooden stool sat before the tub. With a long vanity taking up most of the rest of the semi circle framed room. The walls all in black tile with black and white checker board tile on the floor. The vanity held a white porcelain sink with overly bright orb style lights set in a line above the large mirror. The wrap around counter had a very burlesque feel. With a set of stacked black storage compartments along the edge of the counter near the door. Holding rolled up beige towels and hand cloths. A small room was set off the side that held the western style sitting toilet. It was a refined atmosphere that made Serenity feel slightly overwhelmed. She had used the bathroom countless times before in the last few days, but those hours had been a stressful blur. Intending to enjoy her time cleaning and soaking in the extra deep, extra large, jet powered hot tub tonight. She got down to business, striping off her robe and hanging it up on the hooks behind the door. Before adjusting the shower faucet and soaping up with her gel. Soon she was humming contentedly, hunched over the wooden stool, running the mobile shower head over her naked flesh. Washing away all her worries, as its gentle pulsing action soothed her tight flesh.

This was bliss...this was just perfect.

In time she was lounging in the hot bubbles of the jacuzzi, every muscle was loose and tingling. Her mind had fallen into a peaceful meditation that only the steam and endless massage upon her body could provide. She had closed her eyes, leaning back against the tub's edge. Her long golden hair floating around her in a lazy fashion. Releasing one long drawn out sigh after another, she basked in the peace of the moment.

She was so deep in her relaxing thoughts, she never felt the water shift around her as a sickly green and grey scaly body shimmered beneath the surface. His genesis energies merging then separating with the water molecules as he materialized under the water.

"Berrryl, zends herrrr regarrrrdzzz" A guttural hissing voice shocked her out of her tranquil fantasies. The sudden threat of a Genesis Soldier slamming through her relaxed haze like a sledge hammer.

She shot up from her lounging position to greet the most hideous face close up. A thick scaly disgusting monstrosity of a human face. With sick yellow eyes that were overly round and large with huge black inky pupils. No eyebrows at all, just a boney ridge over each grotesquely huge eye. A lipless mouth full of tiny pointed teeth, as if she was now staring down a piranha. Instead of ears there were large fins jutting out rigidly from it's head, with slitted gills down it's long slender neck. Attached to a long torso, the scaly skin stretched over protruding ribs. Down to a tiny waist that looked starved, with every hip bone poking out. With long slender arms and legs covered in grey fish scales, long crone like hands were twitching with anticipation near her neck. The yellowing talon's still dripping with water, as it's skin glistened with a mucus like moisture that wasn't all just water. A long fan tail jutted down it's back, full of slender spines the kept the sail like fin taunt.

"Fish-eye..." Was all she was able to utter before his hands clasped around her neck in a straggle hold, pulling her swiftly under the water.

Shingo was just cramming a handful of bright orange nacho cheese crumbs into his mouth when a resounding thump echoed from outside. He turned in alarm to find a strange man now recovering from a powerful leap upon Serenity's balcony. Dressed in only a pair of black sleep pants, his incredibly built chest and abs on display for all to see. He had jet black hair that hung thick and wild around his handsome aristocratic features. Piercing dark blue eyes that seemed near midnight in color stared him down from the other side of the glass.

"Let me in!" He shouted, his voice booming with command. As he pounded violently on the glass, his well muscled arms coiling with the intent to break the window if Shingo didn't comply.

Then he heard Serenity cry out in pain, followed by intense splashing from the bathroom. Unearthly hisses and gurgles ending the strange explosion of sound from down the hall.

"Now!" The dark haired man bellowed, spurning the young man into motion. Shingo had no idea what was going on. It sounded like Serenity was in some major trouble in the tub and there was a maniac on her balcony screaming at him.

Shingo was uncertain as to what to do but the look of concerned fear he saw in the man's eyes was enough to instantly trust him. Shingo dashed for the patio door and pulled it open. Darting aside, as Darien rushed inside at a sprint, dashing down the hall. His bare feet thundering down the wood flooring. Shingo held his face in an impassive frown as he finally got a good look at the man now invading Serenity's condo. Unwilling to show the depth of emotion, at seeing his one time hero again. He averted his eyes to the hard wood floor, taking long deep breaths to calm himself down.

Darien had just grasped the silver handle to the bathroom door, when a drenched, water logged Serenity opened the door from her end...inside. Her robe hanging as an after thought over her naked petite body, a bare shoulder on display while her long hair was a drenched mess down her back. The robe was barely closed with her loosely tied belt. She looked utterly water logged. The floor was an over flowing puddle that was now flowing into the hall.

"To late boy avenger..I already saved my own narrow ass." She grumbled, the dead fish stench wafting out of the bathroom was soon tainting the hall.

Darien choked on the heavy smell, holding a hand over his mouth. "That's boy...wonder.." He corrected weakly.

"What happened?" He moaned a her face remained expressionless, almost bordering on disinterest.

"Never mind that, your a smart man you can figure it out." She stated bitterly. Her good mood from before had evaporated along with her humour. She was so sick of this war!

"Sere..." Darien tried to be patient knowing she was quite shook up.

Her breath caught at the sudden use of her old nickname. Closing her eyes and seeking some solace in these tense moments. "Look, I do need your help." She sighed, grinding a couple fingers into either side of her temples and trying to quell the headache growing there.

"Go downstairs, around back of the complex, in that small garden. You should find Po, setting up camp if he hasn't already. Get him and bring him here. We have a body to take care of. I need this to be discrete. The young man in my living room doesn't need to know what's going on." She explained, looking up at him with wet, tired eyes. Pleading for him to stop questioning her and just do as he was told.

"Ok...uhm what do I tell him?" He floundered.

"Just think of something." She responded in irritation slamming the bathroom door in his face. She was still buzzing with power from the battle and she needed to calm down.

From behind the bathroom door she listened in on Darien's brief conversation with Shingo.

"What's going on?" The young man asked nervously.

"She clogged the toilet...big mess...it ain't' pretty, don't go in there. The girl really needs to improve her diet. I got to go get the plumber be right back." Darien explained.

Serenity whimpered in mortification hanging her head in shame as her face flared bright red.

_...Damn you Darien...you are such an ass! You are so going to pay for that._

* * *

Darien was wandering in the dark through a set of bushes, glancing around with growing agitation as he found only bare lawn with a few trees scattered here and there. He was about ready to bolt and deal with Serenity's body all by himself. When he saw a huge shadow appear as if on que, swaggering from the trees nearby. Dressed in a full Hitatare style kimono in dark crimson with black accents. It featured a typical Kimono top with a kamishimo vest over top that had wide angled shoulder guards. Narrowing into flowing pants to aid in manoeuvrability. He bore his family crest upon the back of the garb, of a crescent moon with rolling clouds underneath all in silver. Dagger hilts and twin katana's were tucked into his obi sash. That wound around his rotund belly multiple times. With wooden geta sandals adorning his large feet, that clopped and strained under his ample weight. His long black hair now tied up in a top knot with two sticks jutting out of the square style odango.

"Po..." He rushed up to him mystified he managed to stay out of police custody dressed like that and packing so many weapons?

"Little man." he greeted in his deep monotone voice.

"You look like a big fat samurai!" He stated in disbelief.

"I am a big fat samurai!" He rumbled, "I am guessing my mistress needs me." He nodded, then gazed up at the back of the grey and white brick condo tower.

"You guessed right, something happened in her condo she needs both of us." Darien explained tersely, not appreciating how Po instantly took him out this equation like his help wasn't needed. He darted away, expecting the big man to just follow. To which he did with out question or complaint.

Shingo was rummaging through his army pack by the time they got back, looking about ready to bolt. The condo was flooded with a dull haze of rotten fish, that was making the young mans eyes water.

Shingo slowly stood up his jaw hitting the floor as Darien and a huge man in a battle kimono entered the condo like they owned the place. Striding away down the hall completely ignoring him.

"Ok...that's the weirdest plumber I have ever seen. " Shingo commented softly, following them to the entry way of the hall. Only to stop in his tracks as the two men plus a very wet and sodden looking Serenity in a bath robe came storming back down the hall, their faces set in stone.

Shingo followed after them like a lost puppy, only to spin back around as they rushed back down the hall with several large garbage bags. Only to get the bathroom door slammed rudely in his face.

Darien fought to breath only through his mouth. The dead fish smell was rancid, nearly burning the fine hairs inside his nose. He had never encountered such a foul, insidious odour before. It literally clung to the air like a greasy film. The sight of the mutant fish man, floating face down in her tub was a bit alarming. Clearly gutted by her silver energy disc, the water stained a dark crimson, was a bit disconcerting. Darien stood aloof near the vanity, while Po set to work to dispose of the corpse, releasing a katana from his back. Darien stood in stunned horror as the large man began to dismember the body with out emotion. The dull crunch of bone and wet sickening sounds of tearing flesh issuing through the small bathroom.

Serenity stood in the shadows of the door frame, to the closet that held the toilet, holding herself tight with crossed arms. Leaning casually against the door jam. Keeping her face averted to the further carnage, Po was inflicting upon the corpse, by decapitating the body then chunking it up into even smaller pieces.

"I thought the bad guys were supposed melt or fade away when they got killed." Darien stated with a nervous smile.

"He was a man once...before a truly evil scientist turned him into that." Serenity snarled, blinking rapidly as the sour smell was getting to her.

"Oh..." Darien rubbed the back of his head in shame. This was not the time or place for jokes. He moved quietly to her side, sliding an arm around her shoulders seeking to comfort her.

She harshly shrugged off his slight embrace, casting him an irritated look. Not wanting him to comfort her, she didn't deserve it right now. She had taken a life and she needed time to claim the guilt and pain of her unforgiving act.

"Po?" She inquired moving away from him. Leaving Darien sighing with regret, she was hurting but he just couldn't make it better. It seemed like he was only making things worse for her.

"Almost done, Mistress." He grunted, hauling the last couple pieces of carcass into the remaining garbage bags.

Serenity nodded, approving of his fast work at disposing the body. The tub looked like a slaughter house, thick with blood and flotsam of muscle, fat and bone. It was going to take a long time to clean it up properly and air out the apartment from the smell of decay.

"I need to go check on Shingo." She stated leaving the room stiffly.

Darien followed after her a couple minutes later. Finding her hovering before the coffee table reading a note.

(Serenity-sama,

Thanks for the room and board but I think things might be a bit crazy for you right now. I feel it might be better if I was scarce for a bit. I'm headed out with friends, I'll be back eventually. Hope your feel better soon.

Shingo-kun.)

She sighed, feeling horrible. Her eyes were stinging as a knot of regret formed in her throat. One day...that was all Shingo lasted in her new life. She had scared him away in less then twenty-four hours. How would she ever be able to have a family or a lover in this endless battle. It was all so unfair.

Darien approached her softly, his strong hands gripped her shoulder's from behind. His body pressed up soothingly against her slender back. Feeling the damp cotton compressing against his hot stomach, she couldn't help but tremble upon his light touch.

His bodies heat warming the chill now flooding her small body. She leaned back into him, finally calming down enough to allow him to comfort her. She needed him more now then ever.

"I just want a normal life..." she cried brokenly, bowing her head in defeat. Her tears dropping upon the note, in a stream of misery. Which had been her constant companion for the last five years.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's notes: This chapter will have the song lyric's, Zedd featuring Foxes:Clarity. Because it was that dance song that first sent me on this tangent. The next few chapter's will be setup in this framework as a way illustrate how music played such a large role in the story lines creation.

Seeking Salvation

**The crazy night begins...**

'_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends._

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

Serenity moved deeper into his warmth, her petite body sagging against his. His slow massaging hands crept from around her tight shoulder's. Rubbing down her tense arms in a soothing caress. His loving intentions of trying to calm her, clear in every small touch he offered. Only to fade away briefly, before clasping his hands around her waist, draping them before her flat stomach, his thumbs brushing the wet cotton of her robe against her clammy skin. Forming a comforting circle, as his lips pressed tenderly into the damp hair a- top her head. She moaned with sweet pleasure, closing her eyes and basking in his love. Always he knew exactly what she needed, guided by some unseen force to be able to love her in all the small ways she needed most.

"My Mamoru..." She breathed, bringing her hands up to clasp over to his.

"Always...Sere. Always." He whispered to her, so thankful for this loving moment. Her barriers seemed to be coming down and finally she was allowing him in. His eyes filled with sympathy and deep concern, as he saw the light scratches along her collar bone from her struggle in the bathtub with that horrible monster. This fighting seemed normal for her, as if it happened often. It pained him to think that such a sweet girl like her had been fighting for her life for so long. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair that she had to endure this struggle alone. He vowed to never leave her side, to protect her in all the ways she needed. She wasn't alone any longer and he would make sure she understood that.

"Mistress..." Po's deep rumble shattered the tender moment.

Darien turned with a resigned sigh, finding the huge kimono wrapped Ape lumbering back into the living room. With three giant garbage bags full of body parts. The grim sight was enough to fully kill the warmth of their embrace. Replaced now, with a cold reality of the horror she had just survived. It crept insidiously into the back of his mind, to slap him hard in the metaphorical face. Knocking him out of the loving haze he had been basking in moments earlier.

"Po..." She moved out his embrace like lightening. Approaching the living mountain with a concerned grimace.

"I can handle this Mistress. But I suggest you gather your things, the Demon knows were you live now. So this place is not safe." He growled, heading towards the front door. "I shall return and finish cleaning up. Go!" He commanded in a rough bellow.

Darien paid her a small look of intrigue, that quickly fell into deep concern, as she nodded briskly towards Po. Who was this Demon? Why was Serenity being hunted?His heart was suddenly thumping in his chest in the rapid cadence of panic. A disquieting feeling of Deja Vu falling over him like a damp blanket. As if he had been in this situation with her before. Needing to watch over her, protect her from some unknown enemy who wanted her dead.

A cold, determination shone in her eyes. Not even looking his way. She darted back down the hall to gather up her things. Time was the enemy now!

It took less then two minutes to shove her things back into her army bag, having never truly unpacked. She had quickly thrown on a grey and black plaid mini skirt, that just touched the crest of her thighs and hugged her hips. Pulling on a pair of white silk stockings that reached just above her knees. With a white low cut shirt, that showed the upper crests of her pert breasts. Which tied up behind her neck with two slim stripes of fabric. The shirt was sleeveless and form fitting, hugging low on her curves like a second skin. It's hem line just touching the waist of the skirt. If she raised her arms up over her head, it pulled up enough to show off her well toned stomach. The design revealing most of her arching slender back as well. It was an alluring number she might wear at a dance club, but breathed enough to allow her full manoeuvrability in her arms. Which is what she needed to cast her energy discs, the skirt as well was loose enough to move unhindered in combat.

Pulling her long blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, she slapped on a pink adidas cap and pulled the tail through the back. She tucked her i-pod into a side pocket of her skirt, flipping her old headphones around her neck. Making sure her most important and most treasured objects were on her body or packed in her army bag. Needing them to be safe and close as she became transient once again.

Slinging the huge pack over a shoulder, she dashed back down the hall. Glancing into the corner of the living room where Shingo's bag had once been. Her expression was stone cold, verifying that the young man had truly bailed on her. With a mute nod she headed for the front door, grabbing her big hot pink purse from the floor of the entryway. Slipping on her white tennis sneakers, before standing up and finding Darien waiting for her just outside her front door. Closing the door resolutely behind her, she would check in with Po later tonight. Right now she needed to get out of dodge.

"Sere, I really need to know what is going on." Darien called after her, jogging down the hall to catch up with her frantic stride. Unable to stop himself, he subtly checked her out. His libido approving of the cute yet sexy outfit she had thrown on. Loving how the shirt was backless, and hugged her subtle curves. How the short skirt fell so alluringly over her swaying behind. The hemline barely reaching her thighs, long slender legs accented by sexy white silk stockings.

God she truly was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"I'll give you as many details as I can, but for now I need to find Shingo." She called back, to preoccupied with her worries to notice his quick ogling.

Darien nodded, figuring that was the young man's name. Shaking his head to clear his mind of all the lewd images he was conjuring there. He needed to stay focused, now was not the time to dwell upon wet fantasies with his dream girl. With a groan he cantered up beside her, adjusting the semi hard erection he now laid claim to thanks to his wayward libido.

"You can stash your stuff at my place." He pulled ahead by the end of the long white hall, understanding that she was avoiding the elevator and heading for the stairs. Not wanting to be trapped anywhere she might get ambushed. He pushed the plain white metal door open allowing her to jog down the flight of steps ahead of him. He kept on her heels, not receiving an answer if she was truly going to drop her stuff off at his place or not. It was a subtle offer for her stay with him until things blew over. But her silence wasn't encouraging, that she had accepted his offer. A cold pit of worry formed in his gut that she was rejecting him yet again.

As she dashed across the street, passing under the sharp orange light of the street lamps heading towards his condo complex's front doors. He nodded and smiled with relief before heading after her. The bitter cold that had formed in his stomach begun to melt away with a renewed hope. She was accepting his offer, as grateful as he was at getting a chance to be with her. She was on a mission, he better get his head in the game or she was going to leave him behind tonight.

"I'm going to go change, be right back." He called, leaving her to glance mildly around his spartan living room. A knowing smile spreading on her face, as he disappeared down the hall. She had been filled with anxious, nervous feelings all the way here. Fluttering in her gut like a flock of butterflies. Worried, that she was about to confront all four of her one time, best friends all at once. Thankful, yet somewhat disappointed to find his place empty.

She tossed her army bag in the back corner of the plain beige living room, and her large hot pink purse up on his black marble island. Glancing absently at the white leather couch and chairs and his large flat screen. He hadn't changed very much, still living in a forced limbo. Refusing to surround himself with anything sentimental. It was sad but understandable, she had very similar issues. Most of her rooms clutter and decor back at Ido's was just a front to keep the old man off her back. A guise of settling into his little make shift family. Truly, she took with her the items she cared about. Wearing the headphones her long dead mother had given her. Her army pack always contained the small tokens of Darien's love she had received years ago. Always prepared to disappear at a moments notice with everything she held the most dear.

She sighed sadly, leaning against the edge of the bar, she pulled her phone out of her purse and sent Shingo a text. Hoping he would send a message back with his where abouts quickly. She was not relishing spending the night canvassing the city with Darien. It would take all her will power to remain aloof and cold towards him. Which meant the time spent in his company was going to be tense and very awkward.

_Life could be so damn hard...sometimes._

Darien rushed around his room, hopping into a pair of well worn, faded jeans. The knees long since given up into a frayed mess. This pair hung off his trim waist perfectly, accenting his well toned butt but was loose enough around the crotch and legs to move fluidly in both offensive and defensive kata's. He had to put on a thick black leather belt to keep the jeans up on his slim waist. Knowing that he may need to fight and defend his love tonight he wanted to be prepared for anything. Pulling a tight white muscle shirt over his broad back, he grabbed his old black leather riding jacket from it's hook behind the bedroom door. Shrugging it on, he left it unzipped as he took in his appearance upon the mirror hanging against the door. He looked like a raven haired James Dean. With his slightly scruffy face and wild dark hair. All rough edges, with a dreamy roguish charm. Quickly running his hands through his thick hair, he felt dressed enough to head out. He was greeted by a franticly cute sight, once in the archway to the living room. Of a flustered yet furious little woman pacing behind his island. A smile of amusement pulling on his lips, as he watched her ranting in rising irritation on her cell phone.

"It was your damn 'Talking Universe' speech this afternoon that got me to agree to him coming to live with me in the fist place!" She was in a panic, tears beading in the corner of her sweet blue eyes. Her face was flushed with rage and frustration. A slender hand flying up and down in an aggravated state, while the other hand pressed the receiver so tightly against her ear. The flimsy plastic casing look ready to break.

"I blame you 'Ruka!" She accused loudly, her voice cracking under the strain of her anxiety. Then she was quiet for a bit. Listening, before responding back bitterly.

"Well, now your 'Talking Universe' is telling me I'm a dumb-ass, Baka!" She spat vehemently, with a slight hint of defeat hidden deep underneath the angry tone.

"Ruka-chan...he is wandering around Azabu right now. Beryl found out where I was, she most definitely knows about Shingo. God Dammit, all to hell!" She swore at the top of her lungs. "If she goes after him to get to me...I don't know what I'll do. I can't put him through that again!"

Darien smiled more broadly when he heard her swear in the same manner he used too. A sense of familiarity and having something in common with her blossoming the hope in his chest even more. His smile quickly falling to sad confusion, aching for the torment she was in. He really had know idea what was going on, but that young man meant the world to her. The terror for him in her voice made his own heart quicken in anxiety.

"Good, text me when you and Michi hit the city...no. I don't want Rini or Helios involved... not yet at least. That would only get Ido riled up. Look, I already have a good week of 'training' ahead of me when I get back there. I don't need any extra time in that torture chamber...alright talk soon." She sighed, hanging up the phone with a moan of anguish. Craning her head back in despair, to stare up at the ceiling feeling absolutely at a loss as to how to find Shingo. Tokyo was a huge place, if he didn't text her back she truly had no way to track him down.

"Sere...?" Darien finally let himself be known to her, approaching her cautiously. Wanting to hold her, soothe her worries and fix all her problems. Yet she looked so unapproachable, like a caged wild cat ready to attack. He felt he had no chance of ever getting close enough to embrace her right now.

"Lets go! I got to search the streets...something." She growled, noticing that she had no returning texts. Stuffing the cell phone in a side pocket of her skirt, then sought to dash out of the condo.

"Ok, my bikes down in the garage." Darien moved faster, grabbing her hand to halt her frantic run our of his condo. She gripped his hand, it was a steading gesture she really needed right now. As they crossed the threshold of the condo together, she paid him a grateful look. Standing anxiously beside him, while he began closing and locking the door. Tucking his keys in a side pocket of his jeans. Finding thankfully his wallet and cell phone was still in that same pocket from the last time he wore these jeans a couple days prior.

He found her hand was shaking in his grasp, her whole body was beginning to tremble as the pent up fear coursing through her body began to overwhelm her.

"Com'on...let's go find him." He gave her a strong, reassuring smile before leading her off to the stairs. She willingly allowed him to pull her along. His confidence and self assurance a strengthening balm upon her soul as it always was. Memories of better days, when they were much younger flooded through her. Of a courageous young man who always put her first. Loving her, protecting her and never failing to arrive when he was needed most...except for once. The warm memories quickly evaporated into the grim reality of what was. She shook her head clearing the last of the jaded feelings she bore towards him. Finding herself upon the identically elegant lobby of his condo complex. Twisting her hand out of his grasp she finally asserted herself once more.

"I would rather search in my own car. " She stated taking a step back from him, needing some space to gather her resolve to leave his side.

"Sere?" He reached for her, his expression confused and pleading. Unwilling to let her just leave.

"We can cover more ground faster if we split up. " She pulled out her cell phone from her skirts pocket. Refusing to confront the pain in his eyes, as she sought to distance herself again.

"Give me your cell.." She commanded, staring down at her phone refusing to look up at him any further.

"Fine." He relented, pulling out his own phone from his jeans. "But at some point you are going to have to clue me in here." He growled in disappointment.

She nodded, but right now she needed to keep Shingo safe. Things were in motion with Haruka and Michiru already. Setsuna was given a heads up, she was ghosting the city right now.

They swapped cell number's then jogged off in opposite directions. She headed back out to the street, while he dashed down a side hall to another set of stairs that would lead him underground to the parking lot.

* * *

Leaving the sheltering light of the stairwell back in her own Condo complex. Serenity grasped her car keys tighter. Flipping them into a defensive position with the ignition key jutting out from between her thumb and index finger's. Prepared to use it as a weapon if needs be, the garage was very poorly lit. Damp and cool like an underground cave. She never trusted places like this, but she couldn't just blow a human mugger away with her super powers. She had to sometimes protect herself as if she was an average human woman. It was times like this when faking human that she found the most frustrating. This guise of vulnerability always taunting her. That leading an average life was just frustrating fantasy, that she had a hard time letting go of.

She was the holder of a fearsome power, that could change reality itself. Could bend time and space at a whim...Darien and the girls were a testament to that. Yet all she wanted was to be a normal human, with out such heavy responsibilities. She guessed it was human nature to yearn for something one couldn't have. That the grass was greener on the other side and all that bull shit.

Her sneaker's slapped eerily against the pavement as she crossed through the all consuming shadows. Thick cement pillars passed by her periphery, like looming adversaries, making her jittery. The pillars bore kanji symbols, that divided the parking areas, they shone out to her due to reflective yellow paint. She glanced briefly at them keeping track as to were she was going.

Laughing bitterly and shaking her head. This whole lonely situation resembled a slasher movie way to closely. This little journey through the obscure seclusion of the underground parking lot, was way to circumstantial. She knew from long years of battle tactics, that it was very likely another one of Beryl's minions could lay in wait for her in the looming darkness. Those anxious thoughts of being hunted, being watched from some hidden perch like prey. Was slowly driving her crazy, her body hummed with adrenaline. Her senses on high alert, searching every inch of her surroundings with a keen eye. Anticipating an attack at any moment.

"Alright, just come out and face me!" She shouted, shattering the silence. Her frustrated, slightly shaky command echoing back to her lamely. As she took a defensive stance in the middle of the garages main driving lane, that would eventually lead to an up ramp out of this wretched hole in the ground.

It was a pathetic attempt to ease her frayed nerves, minutes later she stood feeling foolish in the empty cavern of parked vehicles. Giving the shadows a long meaningful look before continuing on her way. She sighed at her stupidity at getting herself all riled up with what if's. Then began to walk onward. Rounding a pillar, she cursed herself yet again.

"Hawks-eye!" She roared into the darkness, her voice echoed back to her eerily. Her fury now creating a silver glow around her body.

Her pride and joy, her Shelby had been completely totalled...

All four tires were shredded, now deflated flat to the pavement. The front bumper was torn half off, with the hood bent and twisted up by massive talons. The doors were dented and scratched to hell by the bird man's incredible strength. Each window was smashed, the thick green tinted glass laying in thousands of shards within the cab and scattered over the cement.

Tears were threatening as she took in the mauled leather seats inside, yellow stuffing and metal frame work could be seen peeking out. This was how Beryl liked to hurt her, by destroying what she loved. Stoking that uncontrollable rage within her, until she saw nothing but white. She wanted her to lose control again, she just didn't know why? Why would that woman want to bring that hell down upon herself yet again.

Serenity cast her head down and to the side, taking one calming breath after another. It was only a car...it wasn't worth getting this worked up over.

_But God! She had spent most of her high school life fixing up this car with Haruka. It held so many wonderful memories...it's demise was crushing. Like a cherished member of the family had been ripped from her life forever. She had loved this car! _

It was hard to move on from the grief, the violation of some thing she treasured being destroyed. Her chest felt tight and the helpless anger was white hot. Coursing like lava through her veins, her blood fizzing with the need to exact some retribution for her beloved car.

"Fine...you want to play that way." she growled, pocketing her keys. "Lets play!" She shouted in fury to the empty parking garage that surrounded her. Calling him on with a determined glint in her angry cerulean eyes.

The human guise was now officially off, she was pure Soldier now. With her palms glowing she turned on her heel and headed towards the up ramp out of the garage. Her feet stomping hard upon the cement, accenting how furious she was. If Hawks-eye was still lurking around here to take her on, she would be ready for him.

She bashed her palm against the large red button, mounted in a stout metal and cement pillar before the huge slated metal doors of the parking garage. Standing impatiently for a bit while the whirl of a powerful motor began to chug from nearby. Slowly, with much strain and screaming the yellow pole that blocked the upper portion of ramp way lifted up along with the giant door itself.

Serenity cast the shadows of the garage behind her one more cautious look. Before heading up the ramp, she could feel the cool clean air of the night outside as she crossed beyond the giant garage door. Which began to grind and scream closed behind her as she strode ever upward towards the vague glow of the street above.

* * *

Darien was just coming up onto the crest of the ramp way, astride his midnight black Harley Davidson. He had to pay a pretty penny getting his baby oversea's but it was all worth it. Being able to ride when ever he wanted to. His bold American style bike drawing crowds and curious fans where ever he went. The locals rarely saw rides like his, to used to seeing the neon screaming crotch rockets that frequented the streets of Tokyo. Seeing a bike that looked and sounded like pure muscle power was a novelty.

The car dealer back home was down right furious with him, when he was in high school. When only a weeks later he shows up and forfeits on his lease for the Honda Ridgeline. Stating it wasn't a good fit, he had just dropped off the keys and left the dealership. His banker handled all the details, stating he was just an impetuous youth. He quickly bought himself another Harley and never looked back. He loved the freedom he got when on this powerful machine. He sometimes wondered what the hell he was thinking getting that truck. It wasn't something he ever wanted to own?

He had modified his bike over the years, adding more chrome, larger mufflers to protrude over the back wheels. Which had a wider wheel base with fat boy tires and rims that looked like the blades of a shrunken. It had a sport custom chassis with a soft tail that extended over the back wheel hub. The handle bars were now adjusted up higher, bending downward in a lazy road hog style. With a two stroke engine that produced vast amounts a power, as well as just as much noise. It was a loud, aggressive beast of a ride that he loved like his son...if he had any kids that is.

Roaring up he just noticed Serenity striding the last few metres up the ramp to street level. She looked down right pissed, with her hands balled tight at her sides. Moving with a swift irritation in her steps, that spoke volumes about the rage simmering under the surface. He was about to call to her, when an unearthly scream rent the air.

Shooting his gaze up to the roof of her Condo complex he just noticed in time a feathered body descending rapidly in a forward dive.

"Serenity!" He shouted in panic, his voice muffled by both his motorcycle engine and the garage door's rumbling as it sealed behind her.

She glanced up from her feet with a curious look towards him. Darien watched in horror as a bird monster dove like a bullet for her. He had massive grey and gold wings, attached to his back. With the sharp angled hawk-like head. Fierce yellow eyes glowing in the dark and a razor sharp beak, open and screaming into the night. With a man's wiry torso covered in the same dusty grey feathers as his wings. The remains of a pair of jeans hung in rags around his waist, with very human like legs protruding outward. Though his powerful arms ended in yellow bird talons that he grasped into her shoulder's. Digging them viciously into her flesh, as he then beat his massive winds and carried her into the dark velvet sky.

Serenity gasped in alarm and pain as his talons dug into her bare shoulders, drawing blood from the puncture wounds. To trickle downwards between her breasts and down her bare back. She screamed in tremendous pain as he impaled her like a mouse. The wounds his claws inflected searing through her muscles like they were on fire. Her arms flailed for a moment in panic. As her hands reached instinctively to grasp his fierce some claws, never gaining purchase in time to pull them out. Before he beat his powerful wings a couple times, lifting off into the sky, screaming in satisfaction with his prey dangling helplessly from his claws.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed out to him, as the monster took off over the tops of the nearby tower's headed towards the bay. Darien charged away down the street, his eyes darting from the racing lights of traffic to the beast in the sky above. Dodging and weaving through the congestion along the avenues, the over head lamps strobbing over him as he gunned his bike. His eyes darting upward, keeping track of his beloved dangling high over head, amid the steel and glass maze of tower's. The massive sky scraper's of the this glowing city soon enveloping her fading silhouette as they disappeared on the horizon. His blood began to heat, as his protective instincts took hold. His Genesis state roaring to life, enhancing every one of his senses. Pulsing through every muscle of his body. Until he was literally humming the extent of aggressive power coursing through him, that was now directing with precision towards the retreating bird-man.

He quickly caught up to them after ignoring all good sense and traffic laws, running red lights and exploding down one ways. Using any avenue he could to get up onto the freeway quickly. He flew up a exit ramp, unwilling to take the extra time to enter the Shuto Expressway legally.

His heart was beating in his ears mightier then even his bikes engine. The surge of adrenaline coursing through his body, activating his Genesis powers at a phenomenal rate. Everything was enhanced, able to guide his bike at it's top speed through charging oncoming traffic. His reaction time to avoid a collision was a hairs breath in distance, he weaved left to right down the central freeway through Tokyo. Using everything and anything to keep his bike moving forward. Using the back ramp of a commercial tow truck. To ramp the bike over the cement divider to the correct side of the freeway. The red glowing break lights of passing vehicles a blur in his periphery as he raced away at top speed.

Unwilling to allow that beast to just carry her off into oblivion. He began ramping his machine over any and all obstacles, his mind moving at such an intense rate. He could judge distance and arc from a milliseconds glance at the approaching make shift ramps. Be they left over planks from roadside construction, to the very guard rail of the freeway itself. Nothing stood in his way, as he jumped his bike off the Shuto Expressway overpass right into traffic on the exiting Dorrii below. Roaring away down a wrong way street near the docks.

Weaving through the dock worker's and heavily loaded skiffs, searching for a way onto the Rainbow Bridge. The extended suspension bridge that ran the length of Tokyo Bay towards the man made islands beyond. He could see the vast double decker bridge's glowing splendour just beyond the bulky obstructions of warehouses. The twin archways of white metal that held it above the water, a sharp contrast against the black backdrop of the bay.

The bird monster seemed intent on flying her over to the reclamation area on the other side. The island city of Odaiba was a shining landscape of towers and blinking lights in the distance. With his enhanced sight Darien could see her struggling valiantly in his talons. As they cleared the slender towers and warehouses off Shibaura Pier. Swinging her legs back and forth attempting dislodge his claws from her flesh. She wasn't at all alarmed by the great height she was at. Intent only upon fighting him with everything she had.

_'You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need'_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't' know why._

_If our love is tragedy, then why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, then why are you my clarity?_

Cursing futilely Darien found a large blocking wall of cement at the end of the dock. The bridge was now stretching mere meters away. The various lights of red, white and green blinking upon the massive cables and at the peeks of the tower supports. Making the bone white structures glow bronze at the top fading towards a sun yellow in the middle, then below on the lower portion was a pale blue. It harmonized with the glowing skyline of both Tokyo and the Odaiba waterfront on the other side. Connecting the two landmasses fluidly. The light also letting the boats in the night time harbour kept track of it's length and were they could float underneath unhindered. It was one of Tokyo's glorious landmarks that drew tourists in droves. But right now he hated its very existence, because it was just out of reach. Taking his love beyond his ability to protect her.

Darien spun the bike around at full throttle, lifting the front wheel off the pavement, screaming away into the night. Charging back the way he had come, losing precious seconds backtracking as Serenity began to fade upon the dark formless horizon once again. He needed to find another way back onto the Shuta expressway to get across the bridge! He refused to be defeated, refused to give up! It would grow wings if he had to, to ensure her safe return. Nothing was beyond his capabilities, in concerns to protecting her. Failure was not a option!

"Hawks-eye...what do you intend to do with me?" Serenity called up, her cap long since fallen to earth, amid a forgotten avenue back in Azabu-ward. Leaving her long golden tail to whip behind her in the chill air currents that dominated the higher altitude over the bay. Her skin felt cold and on fire at the same time. The outer layer near frozen while her impaled muscles were twitching and blazing in pain.

"Looking for a nice roost to talk, I am just the messenger..." He replied ending his statement with an uncontrollable screech, his beak only capable of making a squawking like voice.

"Then I am not understanding the message!" She shouted back in frustration as the first white steel supporting arch passed under her feet. The massive suspension bridge was now stretching out into the darkness below like a lighted ribbon. Suddenly Hawk-eye dived towards the archway, making Serenity scream in terror as the metal girder's began charging for her. Chuckling at her fear, Hawk-eye enjoyed his aerial acrobatics through the steel beams. That crossed through the thick white metal pillars at the peek of the support tower. Nearly hooking his prey several times as he twisted through the maze of metal girders that held the flanking support pillars of the bridges structural integrity. Serenity had to tuck her knees up to her chest to avoid getting caught up on cables or thicker girder's. Hawks-eye was mocking her fear every moment of the breathtaking dive. A guttural laughter issued from his throat, that grated like the scraping upon a chalk board. Suddenly banking upward, by beating his wings again with an intention to ascend back into the sky.

It was the deafening roar of an engine, shattering the dull howling of the wind from the bay that drew both their attention. Serenity looked down and to the right, her eyes flying wide in both astonishment and alarm.

Hawks-eye screeched in fear, finding a powerful black motorcycle riding the massive steel cable on the side of the bridge. Charging up towards the crest of the bridge's support pillar at an dangerous speed. The bridges accent lights popping and snapping under it's wheels, as it flew upwards seeming to defying gravity itself.

Darien was laughing with exhilaration, his eyes fearless, amazed that he was now a dare devil with excellent balance. There was nothing he wouldn't dream of trying just to gain a few extra feet upon her kidnapper. His whole body was heightened beyond anything humanly plausible. Humming with an explosive pulse of energy that mimicked the beating of his racing heart. He had never felt more alive then when in pursuit of her...his only love, the other half of his soul. When in danger her pure spirit screamed through the very fabric of the universe itself, bestowing upon him power's beyond belief.

"Serenity!" He screamed, having claimed a lead pipe back at the dock hard. Having snatched it up from a pile of debris on the side of a service road towards the bridge with a precision and grip that was beyond human. He now had a weapon to use in hand to hand combat if it came to that. It was now wedged between his left muffler near the back wheel, still within reach but out of the way for his feet to use the braking pedal. He drove his bike straight up the cable, gunning the engine as he jumped it onto the roof of the first square support tower. Shooting several steel tipped roses from his hands. Like daggers from his finger tips towards the bird man.

Hawks-eye dove down towards traffic on the upper express way of the bridge hoping to use it as cover. Serenity screamed yet again, her voice sounding hoarse and strained. As this roller coaster ride was making her guts twist, she felt green and ready to vomit. Having to tuck her legs in again as Hawk-eye dove into traffic like a maniac, nearly splattering her against the side of a cargo truck. Banking left just in time to twist into a roll and ascend upward enough to avoid another collision with the side of a bus.

Darien pulled the bike up on its back wheel then using his increased strength, he gunned the engine while pulling a wheelie. He hopped the bike off the top of the support tower and back onto the side cable on the other side. Riding it downward towards the congestion of vehicles below on the expressway. The tiny lights exploding under his wheels, sending sparks behind him as if he had become a shooting star.

"Your not getting away...little birdie!" he taunted smugly, as he sped off the cable into an opening between a red convertible and a white storage truck. Weaving through the now stopped traffic, as the spectator's inside the cars began to lean out of open window's to watch the strange super human drama happening among them. The foot traffic along the side walkways were now flashing their phone camera's. Thankfully the passengers on the Yurikamome rapid transit train on the second level of the bridge remained oblivious to the heroic escapades happening above. The train continued on it's way, its cabin lights strobbing beneath the bare girder's over the bay towards the islands with out complaint. But it didn't take long for the spectator's above to start posting their amazing videos to the social sharing sites. By the time the passengers of the train had reached the other side of the bridge they were privy to what was going on above them. Gasping and whispering amongst themselves in awe at what they saw.

"This is so going to be on the ten o'clock news tonight." Darien grit his teeth, as he cast his increasing crowd of spectator's on the walkway a bitter glance. He gunned the bike down a narrow alley between cars, charging out of the traffic to a bare stretch of bridge. Casting his eyes upward, frantic to find any trace of the mutant bird man and Serenity. After several agonizing seconds of empty sky he saw them heading over to the last supporting arch several meters away. He raced down the bridge getting ahead of the flying beast then leaped his bike back onto the nearest side cable and rode it upward. Intending to reach the crest of the bone white tower first, to catch the bird as it tried to fly overhead.

* * *

"Beryl is done playing...she wants that crystal you stole from the catacombs in Xi'an." Hawk- eye croaked out, his speech had become harder for him since forfeiting his humanity.

"I haven't stolen anything!" Serenity defended sharply, wondering what the hell was going on? Her stomach falling sickeningly at the very thought of Beryl getting her evil hands on the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Hawks-eye squawked in frustration as he caught sight of the bike charging up the cable in front of him. He had no way to lose this annoying man hunting him. So he gave her the message he was commanded to give.

"You have until dawn to hand it over, if not your life will be forfeit."

"I don't have it!" She shouted back up in rage. The scrunchy she had used to tie her hair back had finally pulled free, falling to the bridge several yards back. Now her golden hair was flowing behind her like a snapping cape.

"Then I suggest...you...ArKKKK!" Hawk-eye's threat was cut short as a rose flew past his cheek, cutting it deep. With blood now oozing from the jagged cut, he cocked his predatory, hawk-like head downward. His beastial yellow eyes round in fear and second eyelid flicking with disbelief.

Finding the man rearing up on his bike, as he twisted the front tire to cut a sharp turn on the end of the flat sheet of metal that was the peek of the central stability pillar on the bridge. Pacing the motorcycle back across arch. It was a precarious position, with very little room to turn he barely made it. Having to pop a wheelie at the edge just to turn the bike around.

Serenity caught sight of rose attack and ducked her head down searching for Darien. Amazed to find him on the top of the oncoming metal support. Her blood running cold with fear at the fatal stunts he was pulling just to stay balanced. He had managed to halt his bike half way across the top beam on his second pass. Now braced with one leg on the metal sheeting, glaring up at Hawk-eye with a determination to not let him pass. The wind was tossing his dark hair around wildly as they were over twenty stories up. He stood strong, his dark blue eyed gaze steady and heroic. Hand poised at his shoulder with smoke billowing around his fingertips, conjuring more rose daggers to his command.

Serenity couldn't help but admire him, he made quite a fierce some and mysterious figure with the starlight sparkling behind him. In his dark leather jacket and that dangerous glint in his dark blue eyes.

He looked totally bad ass.

Then her stomach lurched with anxiety, he was untrained in how to fight another Soldier. She didn't know how focused his powers had become. Or what he would be capable of, now that he could be facing his first battle.

Four more roses shot towards Hawk-eye's face. Slashing him above the eyes and across his other cheek. The monster squawked in pain, chittering to himself in frustration as blood began to drip over his eyes, slowly blinding him.

"You are just dead weight!" he growled, blinking rapidly to clear the blood from his eyes. His attacker was a blur just below him now. Releasing his claws, he allowed Serenity to drop screaming towards the irritating man. He had said his peace there was not need to hang around.

This man proved to formidable, he was at a disadvantage but he wasn't an impatient hunter like Fish-eye. He could wait until a better opportunity presented itself. Then he would gut that man like the prey he was. Assending to the stars above, he called back a few choices curses in Japanese. Fading into the star scape above the bay.

Darien saw her falling towards him, instantly reaching his arms out to catch her. Focusing a look of complete confidence in his abilities, upon her startled face. Reassuring her that he would catch her, no matter what.

Her eyes were wide with fear...arms out stretched for him. A desperation shimmering beneath those pools of cerulean blue, her golden hair now pulled free from it's ponytail. Streaming wildly behind her, against the backdrop of black velvet and sparkling starlight.

Serenity was falling, the world spinning away from her grasp. She needed to tap into that great power, that held her wings of light. She needed to slow her descent. Darien was right below her, arms open, ready to receive her falling body. But she hadn't trusted in anyone..let alone a man... since that horrible day...she needed to save herself.

It had been rare since her first manifestation. That her wings had actually responded to her call, mostly only appearing for mere seconds. Becoming more of a simple trick then a reliable ability. The great amount of power she needed to call them forth, just to form them, had always remained illusive since Cross Roads. Again she could feel the heat upon her back as they spread from her punctured shoulder blades.

A smile of pride began to spread as she felt them appear, stretch wide to catch the wind and slow her fall. Then just as quickly as they appeared they faded back into nothing, the great power needed to maintain them evaporating from her control. Her fragile grip upon that ultimate power as slippery as catching a Koi in a pond, bare handed.

"Figures..." She growled bitterly, left screaming once again towards Darien. Arms flailing uselessly as her fall was once more out of her control. Plummeting towards the support pillar like a human cannon ball.

Darien's stared in awe as the wings of light formed, like an angels they had appeared upon her back. Casting a cloud of fluttering feather of light out behind her. Stretching outward as majestic wings of pure light, as if she was an angel about to take flight. Then as if they were just a trick of the moonlight they disappeared leaving her in free fall once again.

"I got you!" he shouted, as her whole weight collided with him. Wrapping her arms tight around his neck as they were propelled backward off the bike and the tower as well. He grasped her around the waist with one hand as they fell towards the traffic below. Shooting a rose dagger from his free hand up towards the underside of the supporting arch. A vine stronger then rope was wrapped around his wrist as the rose was propelled upwards towards the shadows of the metal girders. With a resounding thunk it embedded itself, the vine holding tight to it's master. Darien curled his finger's around the swinging vine, holding her tight against his side with a bracing arm. The soft yellow light that bathed this part of the arch, glowing around them. A fake sunlight that warmed the darkness of the night. Providing a false sense of morning that was fleeting, as they swung back and forth in and out of that soft light.

Serenity hung from his neck, her face pressed tight against his chest. Nestled securely against him, the sides of his leather jacket wrapped snuggly around her bare shoulders. The heat of his skin warming her, cooled skin, instantly soothing away all her fears. His scent a heavy mixture of sweat and leather surround her. His arm wrapped so tight around her stomach there wasn't an inch between them. With her heart thundering in her chest, she released a long, sigh of relief.

_That had been close..._

"Neat trick." She breathed, craning her head up to give him an approving smile.

"Yeah..it's a real crowd pleaser at parties." he responded breathlessly. He had been playing with his roses for years, coming up with all kinds of different types. But it seemed he had only been scratching the surface of his capabilities. With Serenity in danger he had been reacting on pure instinct, calling upon greater powers then even he hadn't imagined. It was as alarming as it was amazing.

Slowly the vine began to pull them back up to the roof of the support pillar. Her arms were soon shaking from the strain of holding onto his neck. Her muscles were on fire thanks to her injuries, she was a fast healer thanks to her Transcendent Genetic's but it still took time. He held onto her tight, sensing her pain and weakening limbs. Sending her reassuring glances, as they slowly ascended towards the peek of the metal tower.

As they reached the summit, Serenity awkwardly hauled herself up onto the small flat sheet of steel. Kneeling briefly, shaking her arms at her sides, as they had gone slightly numb from the pain. Before crawling away to the far edge, giving Darien enough room to follow her. He climbed up after, settling his heart and breath as he slowly made his way over to her.

She had moved past his fallen bike to sit on the edge of the upper tower, staring out at the shimmering silver crests of waves, rippling over the black water of the bay. Lost in her thoughts, she barely acknowledged him as he sat himself beside her. Dangling his black sneaker clad feet over the edge.

In time her white tennis shoes began to dangle near his, kicking absently.

"You definitely make my life more exciting, Sere." he smirked, as he turned to face her. His charming smile falling into a painful grimace as he noticed her wounded shoulder's. Her blood still oozing from several puncture wounds, her white shirt now splattered and stained a dark red. She was starting to look quite beat up, with new scratches adorning her flushed cheeks. Her hair a fly away mess around her shoulder's, that only made her look more wild and absolutely stunning to him. She would always look so beautiful to him, nothing could taint her graceful charms. Sweet rosy cheeks, her skin glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes always carrying that hint of innocence that pulled upon his heart.

He quickly shrugged off his leather jacket, letting it drop behind him to the cold metal. Pulling his white muscle shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest and hard abs. He set to tearing his shirt up into strips, oblivious to the awed expression Serenity now wore.

Serenity gasped, holding her breath and biting down on her lower lip. She had known he was well muscled under his clothes. But she was unprepared for the full glory of his fighter's physique. Saying he was sculpted would be an understatement. His bare chest was a masterpiece of pure male power. With tight bundles of muscle that lead down to the sexiest hips she had ever seen. Toned and well shaped with that very alluring v shaped muscles that hinted towards his groin.

God she wanted to lick every inch of him! He was so beautiful and she was having a hard time not avidly staring at him. She needed to concentrate on something else. Blinking and clearing her throat to try and reclaim her composure. Serenity watched him make bandages, with an amusement twinkling in her eyes. He was so chivalrous as if it was second nature to him. Always seeking to save her, to take away all her pain and protect her. The extent of his love never ceased to amaze her.

"Com. Ere." He mumbled around a strip of cloth in his teeth, as he tore it into another long strip.

She smiled and complied happily. Leaning towards him, her small hands laying softly upon his upper thigh. Taking a long shaky breath, as she will herself to be discrete with her now very apparent oogling. Her eyes raking up and down his chest, breathing in his masculine scent deeply. Like a woman drowning, she was overcome by this tender moment. Closing her eyes and trying so very hard not cry. This act of bandaging her wounds was sweet but futile the damage had been done. Fish-eye had explained some of Beryl's plans, during their struggle. As he held her down below the water, she had listened to his echoing voice with a fatal understanding. Beryl had finally killed Tomoe and taken over this group of soldier's. Her plans for domination were much bolder then ever before and all ready in play.

Before she had been forced to kill Fish-eye, after he explained his part to play in this final act of Beryls. Was to poison her, his talons laced with a powerful toxin. To avoid getting a more severe dose of poison from his claws, she had thrust a disc of her energy through his abdomen gutting him. Which hadn't helped her much since Hawk-eye had been the back up to make sure it was successful. Thanks to his talon's she had been injected with a lethal amount of Botulinum toxin. In time her body would just stop and so too would her heart and her breath.

While Hawk-eye had let her in on the rest of Beryl's plans during her flight to the bay. His claws and Fish-eyes had been tainted with a slow acting poison. If she wanted to live past tonight, she had to bring the Silver crystal to Tokyo Tower before dawn.

She didn't have the crystal artifact and had no way to retrieve it in time anyway from China. If it had even been stolen, she had no leads as to who had taken it? So this was going to be her last night. So she needed to find Shingo and get him under Haruka's protection before the sun rose.

Darien quickly wrapped up both shoulder's tight in the cloth, tying the strips up into knots just under her arms. The left over cloth now dangling down her sides like frayed ribbons.

He never put his coat back on, enjoying the cool breeze against his hot skin. That chase had been intense, he had been in a state of total panic the whole time. Now he needed some time to air out!

She sighed, admiring his amazingly muscled and toned chest and arms. He looked like some silver toned adonis in the soft light of the waning moon. Bloated and full, the earths lone satellite was hanging above the dark water. A silent voyeur in the night sky before them. The sky was full of stars, twinkling down on them in an endless star scape. It was so peaceful up here, like they were sitting on the top of the world and no one and nothing could touch them. She wanted the tranquility of this moment to last forever.

He had just been coming into his adult size and proportions before she had left. Now he was a full grown man, he had an absolutely amazing body. She felt her heart quicken at just the sight of him in nothing but a pair of loose fitting jeans. He was gorgeous, with the wind blowing through his dark hair. Those deep blue eyes she used to get lost in. Silently admiring him as he was staring thoughtfully out over the bay. Those soulful blue eyes, so wise and full of empathy, drawing her in once more. The world and all her worries seemed to fade away in his pressence just as they used to when they were kids.

"It's kinda beautiful out here...the ocean is so mysterious." He stated, taking in the vague landscape of lighted tower's upon the horizon that was Tokyo. "The silhouette of the city...looks like the battlements and towers of a vast palace." He mused with a slight smile of appreciation.

Serenity followed his heavy gaze out over the city skyline, nodding silently that she agreed. It was a very whimsical sight to few the city that way. She enjoyed the romantic image he was able to create.

"How long have you been fighting?" He inquired softly, not missing a beat.

"Five years now." She responded curtly.

Darien frowned, that was quite the coincidence, that was exactly how long he had these new powers.

"Those beast men?" He sighed, pushing on. Not seeing the connection between them just yet.

"They worked for an evil scientist..Soichi Tomoe." She started. "He wants to rule the world, to recreate it in his own image. He believes that human's are the weaker species, that our kind." She started reluctantly, not wanting to overwhelm him. "The ones with Genesis Power's are destined to rule over them. That we are the ultimate form of evolution."

"Worked for..as in this man isn't alive anymore?" Darien offered, wondering what else was happening behind that statement. Paying her a quick, curious glance needing more clarification.

"Currently they are under new management." She quipped giving him a small smile, her mind spinning at the prospect of that sadistic bitch now ruling over Tomoe's army. With that kind of power at her disposal, she could become quite a threat. If she had figured out how to use the crystal they had found in China a year back, she would be unstoppable. Serenity sighed heavily, hoping there was still a chance that the crystal could still be safely hidden back in Xi'an.

"Was this Tomoe human or did he have this Genesis power?" Darien wondered.

"Human." Serenity responded.

Darien cleared his throat mulling over that little bit of insanity.

"So how did he think as one of the so called 'Weaker Species' he could ever control beings with more power?" He was totally flabbergasted, at the gall, the pure arrogance of this man Tomoe.

"Well, since he's dead." Serenity shrugged, passing him an obvious look of complete disinterest. Tomoe wasn't a man worth mourning, he wasn't even worth thinking about.

"Yeah" Darien shook his head ruefully. "I guess you reap what you sow."

"Yeah." Serenity released a heavy breath, casting her eyes upward to the night sky. As the silence hung heavy between them for a long time. Neither willing to break the melancholy of self reflection. Karma would always be a silent and unmerciful agent of justice. That awaited everyone in their time.

"Who do you work for then?" he nodded, accepting the inevitable but pushing forward in another direction.

"A power hungry politician. Ido Takahashi. He believes that we were created to protect human kind. That our purpose is to be Soldier's and nothing more then weapons at his disposal." She shrugged. He treated them like tools and not people with feelings. Just expecting them do as they were told, to fight and sometimes die for his greater good. His so called estate was merely a front for a military compound to churn out young soldier's as quickly as they could be found. It wasn't a home, or even a safe place to be half the time. He could be as dangerous and heartless as any dictator, when his order's were not obeyed. His purpose may be seen as honourable, but the similarities between him and Tomoe never went unnoticed this time. He was human and his own hubris at trying to control people with incredible powers would eventually catch up to him as well.

"So you are always getting into fights with that other guys Soldier's, trying to stop his plans to conquer the world." He grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. This hidden war of super powers, that had waged under everyones noses for the last few decades was amazing. How had it gone on unnoticed for so long? They had just put on quite a show on the bridge, this might just be the end of this secret war.

"So do you know were these powers came from?" He was staring at his hands in his lap, with a perplexed frown. As if trying to comprehend their true purpose.

"No not really. " She shrugged again, struggling to explain what she could. "We were all born with them, they are normally dormant in our Genetic makeup. But decades ago some scientists here in Japan had theorized their existence. Based upon some ancient Sanskrit texts found in Xi'an China about something called Transcendence. They were hoping to create some kind of super soldier, it was during the great war. So they were eager to trump the weapon of mass destruction currently being created in America, at the time. Hoping to protect our country, using the fear of America's greater power to push the inhumane research through the senate. In the end our scientist didn't have any break throughs in time. The bombs stuck and the work was buried. Until a young scientist, Soichi Tomoe stumbled upon it. He managed to convince a young politician, Ido Takahashi of it's importance to the countries future. So a lot of funding was put into the research again. They developed a series of tests to find Transcendent genetics in japan's children. But governments and people's interests changed and the research got shelved. Later with Ido's personal funding, Soichi developed a serum to find human's with these powers. Parents were told to take their children for a series of immunity shots to insure their health. In reality they were to determine who possessed the power of Transcendence. Within the year Soichi had a nice batch of young test subjects for his experiments. All nicely sanctioned by the government thanks to Ido. Unfortunately many children died, as his methods were quite radical. The government quickly shut him down, before the UN caught wind of the mass murder's." She took a deep breath, for it was a long story and she still had much more to go.

Darien stared at her, avidly absorbing every tragic word.

"But that didn't stop him, he just went oversea's to start the testing all over again. The remaining test subjects were then kidnapped and sent to France. Were he began to try and force them to activate those genes and manifest. Realizing that it is under severe mental and physical stress that the body's fight or flight response would kick in. Forcing the transcendent genetics to respond to save the host. Thus the first Genesis Soldier was created. " She finished, with a sad, pensive frown. Leaving much still unsaid.

"So something really traumatic happened to me and the girls to get our genetics to activate?" He mused, trying desperately to remember what it could have been. The worst memory he had was when his parents had died, but his powers didn't show up until over a decade later. So that made little sense.

She remained silent, as a painful gloom descended over her features. Averting her gaze to the dark water below, concealing the extent of her guilt and pain from him. Once more at war with herself, glancing briefly. Searching his eyes for answers, wondering if she should tell him about what truly happened. Would it cause more harm then good?

"Those monster men?" He added, pushing onward to other questions.

Allowing her to re-shelve that line of thought. Now was not the time to share, perhaps it would be better if he never knew the truth. She was sort of jealous of him, she had wished many times to be able to forget that horrible night. Serenity took a deep breath, seething at the injustice done to innocent people at Tomoe's hands.

"A new breed of Genesis Soldier, bonded to animal DNA." She growled, appalled by what he had done to those three men. "Tomoe is truly heartless, without morals or conscience about his actions."

"A true scientist. He doesn't question if he should do something only how to do it. " Darien agreed, pulling her in close, wrapping an soothing arm around her shoulder. She had looked so upset, almost near tears. He wanted only to comfort her. She allowed it, feeling cold both inside and out. Curling up under his arm. Resting a hand against his well muscled chest, her cheek molding against his shoulder.

_So...warm..._

She sighed, closing her eyes in contentment, he felt so wonderful. Like coming home after been lost for so long.

"It's always about progress...isn't it." he finished, glancing down at her cuddling against him. Enjoying this moment for what it was. Knowing that any second now she would pull away, not wanting to dwell to much in his comfort. He didn't understand her reluctance to give into the feelings she held for him. Only that she had professed that her dreams of him were not so pleasant. That worried him greatly, their conversations had always held a strange sense of clairvoyance. That she knew him way more then he knew her.

So he wasn't going to push yet either. They were getting closer all the time, it seemed no matter how hard she tried to keep her distance. Events would happen to force them to collide, like two objects trapped in a gravitation pull. They couldn't fight it, couldn't avoid it, couldn't prevent the fact that they were meant to be together. She acted so much like a scared deer, all skittish and nervous always trying to find a place to hide, a way to escape. He needed to move forward with her slowly, tentatively until she was ready to let him into her heart.

"We better head back into Azabu. I need to find Shingo before any more of those Soldier's show up to harass me tonight. " She groaned, pulling away with a thoughtful smile.

Darien merely nodded accepting that was all she was willing to allow for now. He draped his leather jacket over her shoulder's without a word. Smiling happily as she shrugged it on, accepting his caring gesture gratefully. The jacket was soon overwhelming her small shoulder's. Hanging over her like a child wearing her father's coat. She truly was a dainty little thing, so cute and endearing. As he turned his back to her, focused on checking his bike for any damage. He missed her zippering up the leather shroud, nuzzling her face deep into the jacket's recesses and taking a deep breath of his essence. As if his smell was drug, a balm she needed to feel secure and at peace.

Serenity slowly closed her eyes, as she hide inside his coat.

_God...she missed him so..._

She cautiously mounted herself behind him on the bikes leather seat, wrapping her arms tight around his waist, as he kicked the bike to life. Guiding it slowly back down the cable and onto the crowded bridge. She ignored the heavy stream of spectator's still clustered along the walkway and the steady flashing of pictures. She just didn't care anymore.

Pressing her face up against his naked shoulder blades, basking in his earthy smell, the yielding hot skin against her's. Her body yearning to feel more of him against her, yet her mind was still wary to pursue this romance once again. They disappeared into the stopped traffic, heading down a narrow aisle of vehicles back onto the Shuta Expressway.

'_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy._

_'If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity.'_

Within the hour they found themselves on a wide sidewalk, near Ichinoashi park. She had convinced him to park his Harley in a pay per hour parking lot a few blocks off. Stating at this hour, it would be faster to move around Tokyo on the transit-line. They could also talk to other passengers or workers and get leads to see if Shingo had used the trains recently. That with the crazy night life of this great city, he would spend more time stuck in traffic now on the twisting Dorri's then traveling.

So now they were outside the grand glass doors to Azabu-Juban station. A subway entrance of white steel and glass. With simple kanji signs above the doors. Inside was the upper entrance that sat before the modest stairwell that led down to the platforms of the subway lines.

Darien leaned against the side of the glass structure, sending a bulk text to the girls who were back at the hotel. Stating he was out with Serenity searching for some teenage boy named Shingo. He had gotten her approval to enlist his friends to help in the search since they were under pressure to find the kid fast. She had agreed rather more quickly then he had assumed. The images she had of Shingo on her phone were curious though. They looked more like surveillance photo's. He had paid her a curious glance, finding her standing nearby absorbed in her own texts. Her golden hair hanging in a loose cape around her shoulder's, dipping low down her back to touch the crest of her butt. The jacket dwarfed her hanging low over her butt, only the hem of her grey plaid skirt could be seen, just peeking out beneath the jacket's hem. The bulky sleeves of his leather coat bunching in massive rolls around her wrists. Only the tips of her typing fingers could be seen beyond the deep black cotton cuffs. With rosy round cheeks and wide innocent blue eyes. She was the very image of sweetness...

Smiling fondly at her he quickly gathered himself back on task. With a shrug he sent the photo to the girls and his bro's. They would be on the streets within the hour searching as well.

"So you think he came here?" He inquired as they took to the stairs leading down to the subway gallery.

"No idea, but this is one of the hubs to reach the neighbouring wards." She responded, jogging down the steps two at a time. The heavy leather coat of his, bouncing absurdly upon her tiny frame. Like a big leather bubble, concealing every curve of her feminine body in an obscure, sexless bulk of material.

The stairway was well lit, painted all in white, which was quite jarring to the eye. He had to squint for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the glare.

"If he wanted to get out of Azabu quickly, this would be were he would go." She commented. Azabu-Juban had a-lot to things to do. But it was a heritage ward holding more traditional stores, restaurants and shopping. Filled with temples, parks and embassies. Apartment towers and living complex's for most income brackets and a wide spreading suburban sprawl on the west side. It wasn't known to be to be young at heart, or hold the beat of Tokyo's youth. Built with narrow streets full of shops with numerous lanes filled with traditional carts and booths. It didn't have many trendy restaurant or cafe's, bars or dance clubs. To find those one had to travel into the more up scale ward of Ropongii. Which was were Serenity figured he might have gone.

She led him down onto the first floor, the subway was even more intensely lit then the stairwell. All white with digital billboards hanging from the ceiling. Darien surveyed the upper level of the station with appreciation. The Japanese version of the subway was so modern and pristine looking compared to the dingy, rundown subways stations of the states. He wondered if this effort to keep the area well lit worked to cut down on the crime that tended to happen in crowded, compact places like this.

Serenity dashed down the wide main aisle to the ticket booths set up on the far side of the cement platform. He had know idea what he was doing so just hung back. The crowds in the underground station were of course polite. Avidly ignoring him, attempting to keep up their foreign conversations. Even though the imposing pressence he cut, as a shirtless Gaijin was unnerving them to the extremes. He leaned against a cement pillar, glancing at the poster's and advertisements plastered there and on the back wall of this level. Listening in on the hushed words spoken around him, picking up how uncouth and dangerous they viewed him. The people murmuring around him were nervous, paying only sideways glances trying hard not to offend him and set him off. He rolled his eyes in disgust, it was the whole us versus them mentality all over again. He understood it, their country had had a long struggle back towards economic equality with the rest of the world. That even though the war was long over, trust in other countries good will was still not nation wide. Having such a solid base of national loyalty was something to be proud of, but at the same time they had no reason to fear him. So he was slightly irritated by it.

Serenity returned holding two tickets for the Toei Oedo line. She thrust one into his hand, before dashing away into the spreading crowds of the Tokyo Metro.

"Wait up!" He shouted, pushing rudely through the people pressing in around him. His claustrophobia now slamming against his mental restraint like a sledge hammer. She was in a rush to find the young man, trusting that Darien could just keep up. She jumped onto the escalator heading down to the third level to catch the train that was leaving in less then five minutes. Darien shoved himself through the converging masses, as politely as he could to get onto the moving stairs. Quickly scrambling down to her side, giving her a disgruntled look as he finally stood above her on the upper stair. She never noticed his mild irritation with her. Keeping a close eye on the billboards coming into view as they descended into the third level of the station.

Upon reaching the proper level, she grabbed his hand and raced down the clogged transit corridor. Serenity glanced up at the overhead departure billboard, as they passed beneath it. Then turned left, heading onward towards the turnstiles. Soon racing down the grey painted platform, with a silver subway train accented with a white orange stipe, docked impatiently at the platform. The sliding doors still all open at the front. While one of the trains conductors, dressed in his navy uniform and cap was moving through the rear compartments one at a time doing a final check before starting his shift. Racing against the last few seconds, she charged into a open door and into the congested atmosphere of the subway car.

Darien groaned in dread as she slid up to a metal pole in the main aisle, since it was standing room only. He moved in behind her, using his body as a shield against the stranger's now pressing up against them. His stomach soon roiling with the strain of sharing such close quarter's with dozens of people. A stress sweat was beading upon his skin as he continued to feel strange bodies constantly brushing up against him. As the crowds finished boarding and settling into position for the ride. The sour smell of humanity surrounded them, masked slightly in the lemon scented disinfectant solution used to regularly clean the train. It was a sickening mix of smells, that was slowly suffocating him.

Serenity was gripping the metal pole tightly with both hands, as if it was a lifeline, casting him sympathetic looks. As if she knew how much it cost him to be in such a tight place with so many people. He surrounded her small frame with his, both of his hands gripping the pole a little higher up. Refusing to give into the panic now coursing through him, he stood rigidly behind her. Clenching his teeth and attempting to breath through his mouth. As he guarded her, a steady and reliant shield against all the strangers pressing around them. The train lurched forward casting her supple backside against his crotch forcefully.

"Gomen..." She muttered.

"Sorry." He stated at the same time, giving her a small uncomfortable smile. Feeling himself becoming aroused by her butts, sudden assault against his crotch. He shook his jeans briefly, attempting to be nonchalant about his semi-erection. She rolled her shoulder's nervously, refusing to look up at him. Having felt his hard sex press into the crevasse between the curves of her ass. It had instantly sent tingles of longing through her, the sweet memories of their first time making love teasing her mercilessly. Quickly followed by a queasy sick feeling. Daniel had long since tainted the purity of those sexual feelings. She had never been comfortable with feeling arousal since his assault. It brought on such a powerful storm of hatred and sadness. That it would consume her if she let it. As much as Daiki had stoked her arousal and ignited that lost passion inside of her. That intense attraction had scared the crap of out her at the same time. Forcing her to always pull back, to create a point of retreat when their kisses got to intense. Before the panic and fear of intimacy overwhelmed her. She just couldn't deal with the intensity of those emotions with out completely breaking down. To reveal the scared, hurt woman she protected deep inside. She had been unwilling to give Daiki that kind of control over her. She had never trusted him enough to give herself fully to him. In truth Darien was the only man she ever wanted to be with in that intimate way. During that time, with him believed dead she had no interest in falling in love with another. But now those intense feelings of attraction and want were resurrecting themselves within her. She had so much going on inside her heart and mind, so many conflicting feelings and waring thoughts she felt ready to explode. She was trapped, unable to fully commit to either side of the argument she had been struggling with for over a week.

_God, I am completely hopeless..._

Clearing her throat she sought to press herself more firmly against the coldness of the metal pole. Needing to calm her warming body that still remembered how wonderful being with Darien truly was. Finding with surprise that his body was now pressing up tight against her back. Pinning her against the pole in a very uncomfortable yet provoking manner. The crowds were pressing up against them on all sides, as more people chose to move into their car at the next stop.

She closed her eyes moaning softly with need, as she began to feel his hardness against her bum again. Unconsciously stroking against the crest of her ass. His arms now pressed up against either side of her. As she was now totally surrounded by him. His scent soothing and provoking her arousal. The hot skin of his powerful arms laying against her cheeks, feeling so secure as he pinned her against the pole. Trapped within that protective cocoon of his body, she felt at peace. At the same time it was driving her mad with long forgotten lust and longing for him in every way. Their brief time together as kids had been so precious to her. All those wonderful memories surfacing to start to cleanse the darkness Daniel had seeded in her soul.

"God...damn...people..." he growled, believing he was crushing her. As she whimpered plaintively beneath him.

She didn't want to feel this lifeless pole...she didn't want to be scared anymore by what Daniel had done to her...she didn't want to be without him any longer!

_I can't fight it anymore...I don't want too..._

With a cry of want she twisted herself around, giving the pole her back and wrapping her arms around his bare waist. Pressing her face into his lower chest, she sighed with relief to find his strong arm now wrapping around her shoulder's. Feeling protected, cherished and completely at ease. She slowly closed her eyes as the tears came, falling silently as he held her tight against his chest. While he kept them steady with one hand on the pole. As if sensing the fear and hurt now ebbing away from her with her tears. He raised his arm up her back, gripping the back of her head as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. Holding her with such conviction, wanting to take away the pain he felt emanating from her. But was at a loss as to how. Kissing the top of her head, he continued to hold her.

As the ride into Ropongii hills continued, she began to mentally tear down those once impenetrable barriers. That had protected her heart, had disconnected her true self from ever experiencing the all consuming emotion of love. Closing her eyes she finally allowed herself to bask in every nuisance of him. Finding once again that peaceful sanctuary that was his embrace. Releasing a soul cleansing sigh, her breath puffing against the peek of his sculpted abdomen. Darien smiled down at her with deep love, bending down and kissing the very top of her head again. Bestowing silently how much she meant to him, that he would never let her go again.

Strange flashes of memory began to pop in his mind, like the ripples from a tossed stone. They started small at first. Glimpses of forgotten moments of a much younger version of the woman currently in his arms. A cute exuberant girl, who had danced past him. Her wide innocent blue eyes so pure and full of promise. Then she was dressed in a fluffy beige plaid, winter jacket barely a teen, leaning against him in the same manner as now. Absorbing all the comfort and reassurance his arms had always provided. He felt much younger as well, in that memory, the first swells of intimate feelings for her emerging from deep within his heart. Darien shook his head vigorously, those images were odd, disconcerting at best. Yet they filled him with warmth, beginning to fill that cold void in his soul, he had felt after he awoke from dreaming of her. As if the missing pieces of a puzzle were coming back into place within his heart.

Wrinkling his brow in concentration he sought to find some semblance of calm. As more images just kept replacing the ones he cleared away, layering and growing more solid as years of lost time began to surge within him. Images of her in a cheerleader's uniform, walking the halls of Cross Roads High as if she had truly been there. Watching him swim at the reservoir, or merely wandering around the streets of his home town, talking with him as if they had been the closest of friends. Intense feelings of close friendship, soon overlapped with the all encompassing emotions of true love. The overwhelming sense of connection to this young woman was so strong it quickly began to overwhelm him. The current of memory pulling him under so swiftly he was soon drowning in it. The final week when they found love, began to replay in his heart. That precious night they had shared making love for the first time, took his breath, his heart beating like never before. Watching as if a voyeur to the young couple, delighting in the pleasures they created for one another. Her gorgeous body moving upon him in the moonlight, beneath him as he took her onward towards ultimate release. The incredible feelings of love in all it's purity, reliving themselves inside of him. As if resurrected from the ashes, a heat blossomed deep in his soul. Igniting the depths of his heart and bringing light to the darkness there. Then the days of laughter and tender moments as a family with her little brother began...Soothing his loneliness and giving him hope for a brighter future. The bliss he felt just holding her, allowing the memories to find life once more within him was indescribable. He was lost to it, to her...to the sea of his forgotten self that only she could resurrect.

As the train slowed to it's next lurching stop, Darien held on to her even tighter spreading his legs to maintain his balance. They were soon jostled by the crowds moving past for the opening doors. Alarming Darien, who was now trying sluggishly to pull his mind out of the fog of images. To become alert to his surroundings again.

It was then Serenity felt the hand lightly brush her hips, slipping inside her skirt pocket swiftly. She cried out in alarm, her eyes flying open instantly. As the invading finger's quickly retreated, taking her cell phone with it.

"No...Imaimashii dorobo!" She cursed loudly, spinning out of his arms. Leaving him flustered and confused as she dashed off through the departing crowds.

Catching sight of only the top of the thief's head, bobbing away with the crowds. A mass of reddish brunette hair, tied back in a long braid. A head shorter then most of the adults, she knew it was a teenager. No doubt a street kid out to make a few yen by stealing wallets and cell phones on the busy transit lines.

Her whole life was on that phone...all her contacts, images of people and places that should never see the light of day. It had the power to reveal all her secrets..the information it contained could destroy the security of Ido's compound and the obscurity her and her friends needed to stay safe. It could put all her friends at risk. Ido could handle the local news, most of the reporters were in his deeply lined pockets, but if 'the Agency' got ahold of that phone. They would be able to track down and kill every one of Ido's Soldier's and put Ido in prison for life. Even worse Shingo would have no way to contact her. She had to get that phone back!

"Hey...Sere!" Darien shouted in panic, charging clumsily after her. As soon as she broke physical contact the images and feelings had vanished, leaving him physical ill. Queasy and uncertain in his footing, with his legs shaking as if in shock. He stumbled after her, reaching for her hand as she slid threw the closing doors of the subway car. His fingers contacting the sealing glass instead.

"Dammit, all to hell!" He roared, as the train began to lurch forward with him trapped behind the doors. Pounding a fist against the glass in exasperation.

He watched bleakly as she disappeared into the departing crowds on the platform beyond. He was stuck until the next stop then he had to backtrack here and hope like hell he could find her again. He had so many more questions now. It seemed she had knew him before all this, she had been in his life for a long time... His memory had been altered. He felt betrayed, hurt and angry that she was keeping all these secrets from him. He needed to get the bottom of it all! There was so much more that lay hidden within him and she was the key to unlocking it.

_'Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends._

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget our common sense._

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose._

_If you pull then I'll push to deep and fall right back to you.'_

Serenity exploded from the street level subway entrance as if propelled by a cannon. Her eyes darting franticly over the evening crowds milling outside. Taking quick stock as to what avenue she had ended up on, realizing quickly enough she had only managed to get as far as the Nogisaka depot. Fine that was close enough to Ropongii hills she could walk the rest of the way. She had lost Darien when she suddenly jumped off, but as soon as she got her phone back. She would send him a text and they could meet up. Scanning the moving crowds she quickly caught sight of the thief, seeking to hide herself within them. A girl several years younger, in her mid teens perhaps about sixteen. Dressed in tight black pants and heavy combat boots. With a pumpkin orange halter top that barely contained her ample breasts. With a loose navy silk sleeveless vest billowing around her voluptuous frame. Her arms sheathed in gold bangles with hoop earrings in her ears. A thick reddish brunette braid cracked like a whip behind her, as she ducked and dodged around the blocking crowds. Serenity narrowed her eyes in scrutiny, sending the young girl a heated glare.

"Ves..." She growled, understanding that this had been a setup. The girl had toned down her braided hairstyle to fit in more with the populace. Serenity knew she was being lured some where. But why? Beryl already got her point across, if she wanted to live she needed to bring the Silver Crystal artifact to Tokyo Tower before dawn. Did she really need to be harassing her with other minion's? Either way she had no choice, so she charged down the street after her.

Ves kept herself just out of reach, this little chase through the outskirts of Minato just a game to her. Ducking through a colourful open market, full of booths and paper lanterns, she put on some speed.

"Get back here!" Serenity snarled, pumping her legs to catch up. Having to hop and spin around aimlessly walking tourists who were not paying attention. To busy gawking at the bright glowing sights of the gaudy billboards that anointed the roofs of the flanking buildings.

The market was a narrow winding maze of vendor booths and food carts, where hawker's of all sort were calling to any who got to near. Serenity was able to push the incessant caterwauling of self advertising to a dull white noise. Focusing on keeping track of the teen, now sprinting through a set of hanging curtains that covered the entrance to a run down shop at the back corner of the small street market.

Darting into the dimly lit corridor, pushing the heavy, dusty blankets away. She was greeted by an intimate antique shop, poorly lit with a fine layer of dust covering everything. The recesses filled with free standing statues of Buddhas and old hindu gods. All glowering down at her from the corners of the room. Various glass display's took up the center of the room. Filled with charms and trinkets that Gaijin's would find interesting. Serenity knew it was all just crap, an easy sell for those poser's who knew nothing of this countries traditions or neither its written language. Who just wanted to lay claim to something with Kanji scrawled on it.

These little pieces of jewelry a local scam, the seller spouting something profound about the Kanji symbols etched on it. When in reality the symbols were nonsense or something asinine, sometimes they even wrote swears only the local's would understand like. 'Dumb ass fuck!"

The shallow, lazy foreigner's who bought this stuff were viewed with pity while most of populace just laughed at them. Feeling they deserved to be cheated, a lesson learned to always do a little research and not travel to foreign countries unprepared.

The walls of the shop were filled with shelves of dusty merchandise, books, small incense burner's in the shape of red new year's dragons and even more Buddha's. All cross legged, fat and grinning happily. Books filled most of the shelves, while a sour rotten egg smell was tainting the air. Whom ever owned this little hole in the wall sure smoked a-lot of weed.

Clearing her throat softly, she pressed a hand up against her mouth and nose to filter the musty sour smells. Before moving through the store, trying not to bump into any of the clutter that filled the aisles. Having to move sideways and shuffle through a small wall of stacking boxes and old painted terracotta statues. Finding a small run down counter sitting at the back, next to another narrow hall. Covered at the top with a privacy curtain. That was still fluttering from being disturbed, with a thin smile of determination she pushed through. Finding herself within the store owners private apartment. Cursing under her breath, as she stared at the traditional rice paper walls and bamboo flooring. She was trespassing like a thief herself now.

When she caught up to Ves she was going to strangle that girl for leading her back here. She felt so foolish as she scrambled down a side hall, hoping she wasn't going to get caught. She couldn't afford to be waylayed trying to explained her delinquent actions with the owner. Hearing the soft whisper of a divider opening at the end of the hall, then noticing the bright yellow light from an outside lamp encroaching upon the floor. She picked up her speed, leaping out of the back of the building and into a tiny meditation garden. Filled with manicured miniature trees, delicately places stones and a floor of fine sand. She rushed across the tiny yard and leaped upon a make shift wall built of old billboards and crates. Leaping into a dark alley beyond, hearing the girls feet thundering away. The alley twisted away in several directions. With looming apartment buildings stretching to the red haze of the sky above.

"For Kami's sake! Ves! Will you stop dragging me into the middle of no where!" She cried, turning in a tight circle and staring despairingly up at the narrow crack of barren night sky. That was all that was visible between the line of flanking buildings.

With a tired groan she kept on the chase, bolting out of the alley back onto another narrow, obscure street. Glancing right and left down the sidewalk taking in the low income apartment tower's with their iron balcony's. A few office buildings intermixed between. Across the street was a set of steps the led up to a walking bridge that spanned the length of the silent boulevard. She was now on the Nogizaka slope, now half way to the Aoyama cemetery. Why was she leading her here? Then she noticed two of the remaining sister's standing in the middle of the walkway that spanned the wide street further down. Standing with grim resolution in their eyes. The other two looked more haggard then Ves, as if they had just completed a fight for their lives. Ceres's strawberry blonde hair was half pulled free from her thin hoop style braids. Wearing a similar outfit with brown leather pants and a yellow wrap type sleeveless shirt. That bunched under her breasts, spreading on either side of her flanks revealing her flat stomach. Hanging like a cape, low over her butt. She bore a gold belly button ring and several rings upon her finger's that matched the several hoops in her ears. She had scratches up and down her arms, along with a gash just under her chin. Jun was scowling down at her, her deep green eyes accusing. None of her green hair remained in their slender braids, now left tossing in the wind. Dressed in black leather pants with a matching masculine style vest, that should be used over a dress shirt. But the girl wore nothing beneath, but her tanned skin. Showing off her well muscled arms, that she had crossed over her large breasts. Her hands sheathed in black riding fingerless gloves. The only jewelry she laid claim to were her hoop earrings, and a leather braided necklace that held several small obsidian charms. It was odd just seeing those tow, Palla seemed to be missing.

Serenity dashed across the dimly lit street, casting the parked cars clogging the sides of the slow incline behind her, a mild interest. Not wanting to get hit by some drunk driver now that she had finally tracked this trio down. The overhead lamps dotting this narrow street gave very little light, providing lots of deep shadows that could conceal more adversaries. She was cautious when she reached the other side of the street, casting her head up briefly to the whispering branches of trees. As a night breeze gusted by. The branches were sagging over the top of the long stone guarding wall. The city was filled with privacy gates, guarding walls, cement barriers. Anything to block, divide and sub divide what little land the people could lay claim to. The country was so over crowded it's population was obsessed with trying to create just a little privacy to call their own.

"Alright...lets get this over with." She moved towards the stairs, one tentative step at a time. Expecting an ambush any second now. There was one sister unaccounted for, until she manage to figure out where she was hiding she wasn't taking any chances.

"I am guessing you just wanted to talk...right?" She commented sarcasticly as she rounded the last stair. Her hand brushing along the metal railing and onto the cement guard rail. Wanting to look unthreatening by keeping her hands in view and her movements casual.

"Pretty much...yeah. But I needed to give my sisters enough time to get rid of our little spy too." Ves shrugged, stomping her combat boot hard upon a curled up body at her feet.

Serenity swallowed hard, a lump of cold fear forming in her throat. A young badly beaten, bald monk lay prone upon the cement. Dressed in the orange shrine robes of a Shaolin Temple.

"Let him go..." She glared threateningly at the sister's. Balling her hands into fists, taking a combat stance with one foot forward.

"Not until we have come to an agreement, Serenity-senpai." Ceres sighed, feeling bored already. Bracing her hands on her hips.

"What kind of agreement?" Serenity responded suspiciously. Drawing upon her training, she quickly took in her position on the walkway. The sister's had chosen this location for a reason, it was right in the open with no cover. If she wanted to turn the tables to her advantage she would need to relocate.

"Relax, we're not here to fight... we just want to talk...make a deal." Jun moved forward, raising her hands up in a calming gesture. Her voice was uncertain, almost desperate.

Serenity sighed, "Well, as a good will gesture, back away from the poor man." She took a couple steps forward.

The three sisters nodded and moved off a few feet down the walkway. Watching emotionlessly, as Serenity compassionately tended to the young man's broken body.

"You two didn't kill him, but dear god...he's only human." She chastised them, their was no reason for ever going all out on someone weaker. She sadly understood that they didn't care, raised by Tomoe they were taught to have little compassion towards humans. Seeing them more like a lower life form like a bug. It was appalling but she pitied them more then anything. Quickly taking in the man's clean shaven face. Now swollen and disfigured by blood and bruises, he might have once been a very gentle looking young man. Now his nose was a broken mess, swollen to twice it's size. Taking up most of his face like an inflated ballon. She lightly patted down his travel soiled and torn robes, finding several broken ribs and an arm to add to his list of injuries. He needed a hospital, there could be far more damage happening internally that she didn't have the expertize to look for.

"Whatever." Ceres scoffed.

Gaining a scathing glare from Serenity. She tried hard not to hate them, it wasn't their fault how they saw the world. Raised by a cold hearted narcissist who saw himself as some god who was in charge of creating a new order. Well according to Fish-eye that so called god had been destroyed by one of his own creations. It was sorta fitting.

"This man needs help, you three got about two minutes to talk." She stated cooly, her eyes hard upon them. Cautious and full of distrust.

"Hey! No way!" Ves shouted. Sounding like a disgruntled child.

"A minute fifty-nine...waisting your time here." Serenity responded, stepping over the unconscious man preparing to face them in battle.

"Serenity...just hear us out. We are not your enemy...not any longer." Jun took the reins, knowing a fight may ensue. She began to pull her incredibly long green hair back into a ponytail, using a scrap of orange cloth she found on the walkway. A piece of the monks robes that had been torn free during his valiant attempt to defend himself from uneven odds no doubt.

"Look!" Ceres declared bolting eagerly ahead of her sister's. Pulling a dainty silver chain out from the side pocket of her brown leather pants. She thrust the necklace before Serenity, her face both hopeful and scared. A tiny glass bead was clasped in a simple silver clasp, dangling with a fragile grace from her outstretched palm.

"Please...Serenity we need your help." Ves approached her humbly, hands pushed deep into the pockets of her black leather pants. Looking stricken and bowed. She humbly confronted the stern, unwavering blonde. Trying to come off as unthreatening. As her hands were her weapons and she had them sheathed so to speak, in her pockets.

These girls were known for deceptions, praying upon the weakness and gullibility of their enemies.

"You guys went back to China to steal the Silver Imperium Crystal from the Xingjiao temple?" She was in disbelief, not trusting just yet that the jewel they were offering up so easily was the real one. Though the broken monk behind her, sure was solid proof that it might be real.

"Yes... " All three responded, they didn't sound ashamed at all for what they did.

She raised her hand as if to receive the jewel.

"Phone!" She commanded Ves instead, her fierce stare unwavering.

Ves grumped, pulling the phone out of her pocket and tossing it to her. She snatched it out of the air so very thankful to have it back.

"Sixty-seconds." She quipped impatiently, eyeing the Silver Crystal with barely concealed trepidation. Saving that artifact from Beryl had cost many human lives. The demon woman wanted it bad..which meant it must hold some great power or be a key to something else. Something that would give her the ultimate advantage over Ido's Soldier's. Either way it was dangerous, she had no intention of handing it over to Beryl just to save her own life. She had been accepting reluctantly that this was to be her last night.

"We want Hotaru." Jun stated boldly.

"Never." Serenity responded out of reflex.

"Beryl has the only antidote to the poison now killing you." Jun crossed her arms in irritation.

Ceres rolled her eyes in disgust, curling her fingers up and concealing the token of trade in her palm. Serenity watched bitterly as the source of her salvation was pulled away. It was a strangled breathless feeling that fell over her as she watch it being slowly withdrawn.

"Do you not have any sense of self preservation?" Jun spat in irritation.

"I would never give Ultimate Power to a monster like Beryl." Serenity stated, her voice strong and full of conviction.

"You will be dead long before the first ray's of the sun, reach this earth. You are so willing to sacrifice yourself for." Ves added morbidly.

"Were's Palla?" Serenity burst forth, killing any further martyresque like comments.

All three of them cast their eyes downward with shame. The depth of their fear and worry, covering their sagging shoulder's like a dark cloud. Showing with out words that their sister had gotten severely hurt or worse and they blamed themselves. Serenity was positive that Beryl had been at the heart of that tragedy as well.

"We need a Tomoe to take over as leader of our family..." Ceres replied a jaded tilt to her tone at the word family.

"She is completely insane." Serenity sighed, tucking her phone away in a side pocket of her skirt. Then pressing her palm against her forehead, as before when she had spent to long in contact with that strange artifact. It began to hum to her, a discordant harmony of energy that gave her a blinding headache.

"We would just be trading one lunatic for another." Ves shrugged, her comment a subtle jab at Beryl and Tomoe's fragile state of mind.

"No big deal." Jun agreed.

Ceres offered the crystal quietly once more, as an unnatural scream rent the air.

"Hawks-eye...scram!" Jun exclaimed.

"We will see each other again, Solder of Sanctity. Think about it!" Ves shouted over her shoulder. As all three of the teens leaped off the walkway. Bolting up the slow curving incline of Nagisaka slope, disappearing into the gloom of the faintly lit street.

Serenity ducked low, as a shadow flew over head blocking the red haze of the city lights upon the sky. The bird man was hunting, circling the edge of Minato-ku in lazy circles. She wondered vaguely if it was the trio or her, or even her brother he was searching for. After a few minutes his dark silhouette disappeared over the far tower's heading deeper into Ropongii-hills.

With that crisis averted, it left Serenity with the task of calling an ambulance to pick up the severely wounded monk. She quickly made the call giving the emergency operator her location, before tucking the her cell phone away once more. She bent down to comfort the man, placing a tender hand against his cheek, he responded by groaning in agony, his mind long since lost to the pain.

"You were the lone guardian of the temple the crystal was hidden in?" she asked quietly.

He merely grunted an affirmative. He had been the monk in charge of guarding the crystal, after it had been hidden in his rural temple a year ago. To reclaim his honour after they had stolen it from him. He had tracked the sister's from China back to Japan. Challenging them to a duel he knew he wouldn't survive. He lived by the bushido code, it was better to die in battle then to return to his master in dishonour and have to take his own life.

"Po Kwan is here. He has been following his duty as well. I shall send him to the hospital to tend to you my friend. You will be in good hands now. Be at peace, I shall do everything I can to finish your duty. So you can return to your temple with honour. " She soothed him, smiling weakly as he relaxed and began to breath more easily.

She stood slowly her face unreadable, leaving his side, as the siren's began to call from up the street. Heading down the steps back along the narrow streets. A stray thought passed through her, she had only one night to live her life times worth. Perhaps she should make amends with her father first...Aoyama Cemetery was nearby and she had never, since coming home ever visited him.

She walked along the narrow heritage streets, heavily shrouded with ancient trees that whispered in the night wind. Bordered by stone and mortar walls, the steel landscape of the more modern buildings falling behind her. Slowly replaced by the more traditional, squat dwellings of rice and bamboo walls with tile pagoda style roofs. She texted Darien to meet her at the Cemetery.

It was a long and lonely walk through the empty streets this deep in the suburban landscape of Minato's fringe. She had plenty of time to think and come to terms with many things, to finally chart a course for how she wished to spend the last few hours of her life. Funny...she couldn't help but laugh bitterly. The universe really had a dark and twisted sense of humour. It had given them one week as teens to fall in love and now one night as adults to reclaim it.

'_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy._

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity._

Darien wandered down the long aisle of stone monuments, the grave spires long since cast in dark shadow. Since the sun had set many hours before, leaving only the crisp white light from sporadic lamp posts. Or paper lanterns fluttering among the branches of the great cherry trees to light the way. The sky shimmering with stars, with the gentle light of the moon casting the stone carved pillars that marked the dead in a somber glow. The few lamps that lighted the cobble stone pathways were not enough. Leaving much of the hallowed grounds in darkness. The surrounding cherry blossoms that blocked the Cemetery off from the living of Minato, their spring time glory shed for a lush green summer coat of leaves. Creating an atmosphere that was peaceful, subdued and very reflective. It took him a while, just wandering aimlessly through the lanes of graves to find her. Taking to one rolling hill of stone marker's to another, glancing around as he went, searching for that golden hair that would stand out even in the darkest of nights.

In time he caught sight of her, crouched before a simple grave stone. His coat pulled over her knees, which were pressed up against her chest. Seeking to hide within it's protection, her arms wrapped tight around her legs. Her hands clasped around her ankles, staring pensively down at the plaque that dominated the bottom of the simple stone column. With her tiny pointed cherub like chin resting upon her knees. Lost in quiet contemplations as she stared blindly down at her feet.

Moving slowly, making soft steps as to not disturb her. He stood respectfully behind her, taking in the grave stone with a mild curiosity. It was a simple pointed spire of granite, the base rounded to look like a multi level pagoda with flanking stone curtains extending out from the spire's mounting platform. Separating the family tomb from the rest of the cement haka structures. The haka she was paying respects to looked several years old, the wooden sotoba marker's left upon the occupants burial looked grey and worn as never being tended to. The Buddhist kanji, illustrating the levels of existence, painted on their surface was nearly faded away. The wooden sticks, rotting away, while some had given up, having fallen upon the grass besides the grave. Upon the offering platform before the spire was a tiny cup for incense, the offerings turned to a wet blackened sludge. As well as a small box for business cards. Both remained empty as no one had come to visit the grave for a very long time.

"Om Ma Ni Pa Dme Hum..." She whispered in a low methodical tone of reverence. Over and over she murmured the mantra. Praying to the Lord who looks down, the Goddess, Yuan Yin. A prayer she learned among many, during her time at the Buddhist Temple in China. Seeking the wisdom of the Bodhisattva of Compassion. To help her father's spirit find the proper karmic path. She wished her father only peace on his journey towards enlightenment. She wished for herself to find the wisdom needed to overcome the confusion and suffering that lived in her heart. She wanted to find peace before she left this world for the next.

Darien settled himself beside her, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. She was deep in a self mediation, so he knew it could take some time for her to wake. He had tried such deep trance like states while training with Sarge, years ago. It had helped his focus and concentration, also to center his naturally turbulent emotional state. So to remain more calm, and think more clearly when in intense bouts. He clasped his hands in his lap, casting her humble looks as she continued to chant. Her eyes were closed peacefully, breathing softly as she sought the guidance of a greater power. Completely oblivious to his pressence beside her on the cobble stone aisle.

In time Darien's patience turned to great concern. As her face had turned ashen, her bottom lip began to tremble with silent tears now rolling out from her softly closed eyes. Dripping from her lashes, as her mediation turned into a waking nightmare of the past. With out thinking he turned on his knees and grasped her shoulder's.

"Come back to me now...Sere?" He called to her softly, his voice cracking in both panic and pain. As the flashes began to explode behind his eyes. All of what was came crashing down upon him. As his body was bathed in cold fire, as his true fate was finally revealed to him.

Serenity released a small moan with her shallow breath, as her living memories of her greatest failure was absorbed by his newest Genesis power...Psychometry.

Darien couldn't breath right, couldn't find air. Their last week of love flew across his mind once more then the fated night of horror darkened that bliss. Ending with her losing her mind and his final moments being crushed under the weight of the school's upper stories. By the end of the revelations, he was left shivering in a cold sweat. Staring down at the woman who meant everything to him, the one who had loved him in all the ways he needed most. The one who had murdered him in a fit of uncontrolled rage.

He couldn't help but draw his hands quickly away in fear. Eyes wide in disbelief as he now laid claim to two separate time lines. Both were true, yet false at the same time. His mind was spinning, feeling very dizzy he fell back on his butt.

_'Why are you my clarity,_

_Why are you my remedy._

_Why are you my clarity,_

_Why are you my remedy.'_

She slowly turned to him, raising her chin from her knees in a groggy, disorientated manner. Staring at him with confusion, not truly understanding were she was or what had just happened. But the clarity came swiftly in waves of anguish, as she stared at the raw unrestrained pain in his eyes. A pain she had put there, a fear of her he had every right to lay claim to.

She put a shaking hand over her mouth, letting out a mournful cry of regret. As tears of shame streamed down her face.

Darien began to shiver more fiercely, goose flesh spreading over his bare chest and arms. Even though the mid summer night was hot, with a wet humid air that spoke of more rain. The revelations of their years together, their love and then his tragic death at her hand, sending his body into shock.

"I'm sorry..." She cried. "I lost control..." She tried to seek his forgiveness, even though she felt she didn't deserve it.

She felt she was losing him, as he made no move towards her. Just staring off blindly away from her, into another time and place, swallowing desperately like a drowning man.

"Darien...look at me!" She was overcome by a raw panic. As his eyes started darting around the graveyard, as if seeking a means of escape.

"Usagi..." he gasped, his chest heaving for breath. Sorting out the last of his true memories of her.

"Yes..." She breathed, a grim smile spreading over her face."Please look at me?"

He moved sluggishly, almost robotic to face her. Finding her now struggling, powerful sobs convulsing her body, as she choked to find enough air to breath.

The amount of pain she was in, broke the morbid spell he was under. He was no longer consumed by the intensity of his last moments. He was alive and so was she. This was their time to reclaim what was forever theirs. Like shaking off the last of the cobwebs of the past, he blinked rapidly clearing his mind.

His love for her was absolute, not even death could come between them. Suddenly lunging for her, unable to control his desperation. He needed her in his arms, to solidify the fact they were together again. She cried out with both joy and surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck as she fell backward upon the hard cobble stones.

"I love you, Usagi..." He whispered into her ear, as he nuzzled into her neck. His hot breath warming her body and soul. "I am here with you and I will never leave you again." He promised, his voice shaking with the intensity of his emotions.

Her arms tightened around the back of his neck, as she cried in choking sobs that took her breath. So very thankful, so very relieved that he could forgive her. That after he found out the truth of what she had done, he could still love her.

"Ashiteru, my Mamoru...I love you, my Darien." She sighed, placing soft kisses to his temple. As he anointed her neck with loving kisses of his own. They held each other, like a life line had been created between them. Whispering words of love that strengthened and soothed, as a sweet loving calm over took them.

'_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy._

_'If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity..._

He rose up from her neck, pressing a guiding hand against her cheek. "Sweetness...God, I've missed you." His voice shook with barely contained emotion. His eyes filled with such a fierce love for her, his heart could barely contain it.

Serenity drew in a small shuttering breath, as her body began to tremble with excitement at his touch. Darien sighed in contentment, finding she was staring just as intensely up at him from the ground. With that same clear gaze of total trust, her eyes still shimmering from her tears.

Serenity couldn't help her breath hitching, falling into his soulful blue eyes, so filled with love only for her. Darien smiled softly, holding her steady as he drew close, capturing her lips with his. Their kisses began softly with a yearning for more. Quickly becoming more heated and passionate. As he delved his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned against him, arching herself against him.

She wanted this...she wanted him...if this was to be her last night. She wanted to experience this love with him in every way. She finally understood what the Universe had been trying to tell her, by thrusting him back into her life. This time she would allow it...she would give into this soul shattering love once more. As Darien had stated on their first meeting, they could love a lifetime in a single night.

Arching her neck to greet his deeper kiss, she thrust her tongue up into his mouth. Accepting his passion and stoking it with her own. Darting and tangling her tongue with his, she drove his lust with her soft cries and approving moans. While his trembling hands roved under the coat to caress her soft skin, slipping upward towards her breasts gently. A sensual massage of finger's and palm against the silky material of her bra, that made her cry out in need. Her hands caressing up and down his back, in long sensual motions. Loving the feel of his powerful muscles flexing under her fingertips, as he sought to touch every inch of her body beneath her clothes. The passion rose until it became an inferno neither could control. Grasping and caressing they reclaimed what intimate touches they could through their constricting clothing.

But they needed more...


	6. A love rekindled

Author's note:Lyrics from Krewella:Alive

**Contain's lots of loving lemon fresh scent**

Seeking Salvation

_**A love rekindled...**_

_Lets make this fleeting moment last forever._

_So, tell me what are you waiting for._

_I'm going to keep frozen here forever._

_There's no regretting anymore._

His hands were everywhere, exploring the swells of her breasts, the subtle curves of her sides, her slender thighs. In frantic, desperate motions, his hands were both tender and rough. As he gripped and caressed her yielding flesh. Needing to feel every inch of her, to confirm ...to solidify the fact that she was really here. Alive and breathing in his arms again. He felt like a starving man long denied the sustenance needed for living. Now that he had found it again, he was seizing it. With such zeal, with such an overwhelming sense of joy and gratitude he could not control himself. Needy and demanding, he wished to reclaim every inch of his salvation and never, ever let it go again. He was barely holding back the tears, that wished to fall free from his eyes. The tidal wave of emotions washing over him in a matter of seconds had been indescribable. It felt like he had just completed an incredibly long and miserable journey and now his own life held meaning again.

He was finally home...

He kissed her hungrily, his lips seizing hers again and again, dominating her in every way. His tongue darting and stroking over hers. Plunging deeply into her mouth, with an insatiable need to taste every inch of her. Breathing heavily, he knotted his hands into her hair and held her steady. Taking her breath with even more powerful kisses. His lips were rough, demanding and seeking to devour ever inch of her mouth. She could barely keep up to his desperate passion. As he lowered his body atop hers, his expert mouth taking her's urgently. She melted against him, feeling the hot, hard length of his erection against her stomach. Reminding her of all the heated make out sessions they had experienced in youth. How wonderful he had felt inside of her the first time they had made love.

Gasping, she jackknifed against him. Tearing her mouth away from him, crying out in pleasure and sucking in a much needed breath. Twisting her arms around his neck, gripping the rippling muscles of his bare back. Feeling them undulating beneath her fingertips, bunching and straining as he caressed up and down her body. Barely able to lock her arms around his shoulder blades and ground herself. When Darien yanked her head back, his eyes burning with a possessiveness to reclaim what he had briefly lost. He slanted his mouth back over her succulent lips, kissing her thoroughly again. Her body was coming alive at his every touch, arching and twisting in his arms. Every nerve burning and over stimulated by his hunger. Her emotions a rampant and wild current surging through every muscle in her body. Moving alluringly in his arms, sensuously. Allowing him easier access to feel more of her willing body. In time all she could do was hang on, wrapping her arms under his and hold on tight. As he finally moved from her swollen lips to devour her delicate neck. Mouthing sensually upon the arch, trailing open mouthed kisses from her ear down to the base of her neck. His tongue licking and lapping at her skin, driving her absolutely crazy with desire. He nipped and mouthed her skin, sending the most delicious tingles up and down her spine. She whimpered and began moaning with longing against him. As his weight was crushing her into the damp earth of the cemetery. She revelled in the sense of his total possession, his domination of her body. She belonged to him, body, heart and soul.

Lost to the haze of this overwhelming desire. It was driving her lust beyond her control. Pressure rose deep inside of her, a heat that swelled between her legs. She rubbed herself wantonly against the hardness she felt pressed up against her groin. Moaning in delight against his lips, at the simple pleasure the friction gave her.

All these intense feelings of want, need and arousal soon overwhelmed her. His weight became unbearable, he felt so heavy...cumbersome. As if he was crushing her, she was now having a hard time breathing. As he growled against her bare shoulder, drawing the collar of the leather jacket aside roughly. Needing to feast upon even more of her flesh. The almost violent action of tearing at her clothes, sent a sudden jolt of panic through her body. A sick queasy feeling rippled from her gut, were once was passion and need, was now an suffocating knot of misery. The bitterness and resentments of the past, were twisting insidiously inside of her. His touch once a beautiful thing suddenly felt very unwanted. The bliss of the moment shattered with feelings of being so very dirty, tainted and unworthy.

Daniel had left deep, ugly scars, unseen but still very rough and raw upon her heart. That were now flaring up, warping the pleasure she was feeling into something disgusting. She felt scared...no terrified... of where this moment would lead. She wasn't prepared to deal with the traumatic upheaval now accosting her. She had been avoiding this very event, knowing that pushing the boundaries of intimacy with any man. Would inflict such a tidal wave of emotion upon her, she would drown in it. This was all to much, to fast, she needed to reclaim some control. Her body was shivering in a panic, while her mind was screaming to be free of this highly sexual situation. She couldn't think...she couldn't breathe. It was like the air in her lungs was trapped and she had forgotten how to draw, new, fresh air. Serenity squeezed her eyes shut tight, wondering if she is ruined now. If she will ever be able to find pleasure in being intimate with him again. Her eyes were burning and she could feel herself falling apart inside. The pressure of containing the sobs that wanted to escape her throat was unbearable. It was tearing at her chest, as she clamped her mouth shut like a vice. Refusing to allow them out, as the thin band of her self control, was now stretched to it's breaking point, finally snapped.

"I can't. I can't. I can't !" She struggled fiercely against him, pushing him off with desperate hands against his bare shoulder's.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She continued, keeping her face turned away, eyes focused on the ground. Ignoring the hurt and confusion in his eyes. As he slowly rose off of her to kneel back, watching with deep concern. As she scrambled away from him, regaining some much needed distance. Crawling a few metres away and taking deep, cleansing breaths. Slowly rising to her feet. Needing some sort of feeling of power over him, that only a position of advantage could give. Allowing her to raging emotions to calm down enough to talk to him. She stood over him, swallowing back the guilt, the pain she knew he must feel at her brutal rejection. Her sudden and totally illogical refusal of his passionate advances much have confused the hell out of him.

"I just can't do this...not here." She finally acknowledge him. Giving him a weak smile, inclining her father's grave. Masking her true unease with a smooth easily acceptable excuse. Thankful that her voice sounded calmer then how she really felt.

With a nod, he understood. His eyes were warm and inviting. Holding absolutely no grudge against her sudden retreat. A goofy, lopsided smile pulled upon his perfect lips. That made him look so charming and cute. She couldn't help but giggle, offering him her hand. The tension evaporating between them instantly. He took her hand gratefully, maintaining the connection of holding her hand, as they continued deeper into the graveyard. Speaking softly over simple things, their fingers intertwined, swinging their clasped hands loosely between them. Enjoying the warmth and sense of completion being close provided. Niether delving to deeply into their pasts, keeping things light and easy between them. He snapped her headphones, still wrapped snuggly around her neck. As she giggled and then cast him a disgruntled look she did not mean. He always tormented her with her headphones, a childish antic. His way of teasing her when things were tense between them. Wanting her to lighten up and relax.

Serenity felt extremely guilty for pushing him away, for the dirty feelings his touch had began to invoke.

It wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

Darien deserved so much better then what she could offer him right now. She was bitter and so very angry with herself. But more so, enraged at Daniel who had tainted these once pure feelings. Damn it! It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She wished more then anything she could just purge those feelings, to draw that poison out of her mind and body so she could be clean and pure as she once was. But that was wishful thinking and that kind of idealism only created strife. She needed to deal with it, to face it head on and over come the trauma of that violation.

He was her true love and she did want him, she was just uncertain and nervous. She needed to kill the last of Daniel's bane within her soul. Those negative feelings she associated with a man's touch. She knew that Darien could do it, could save her from those horrible memories, cleanse her negative thoughts towards love making and bring that pure light back into her soul. She just needed a little time to work this all out. She could not just dive into love again, like some idealistic teenager who had no clue of consequences. Like she had before. She wasn't quite ready to give into that reckless abandon she found so easily with him.

Truly this scared ground was not the place for such intimate matter's of the heart either.

Holding hands they moved together down the narrow streets of Minato, heading back towards the nearest subway entrance. They passed each other uncertain smiles, when the conversation wained.

Yet their quiet words of reconnection began easily enough moments later. She listened avidly, with a sense of wonder and admiration for him and her old girlfriends. So very pleased that they had latched on to each other, moved on from her. Even unknowingly and found just as deep and meaningful a friendship as she had once shared with them. As he told her about his last year of high school. Hanging with the girls and all the crazy escapades they got into with testing out their new powers. How Mina seemed to be a living solar battery. She stored energy in her body all day, absorbing sunlight unconsciously. Able to cast beams of light from her palms, how she had even come up with a whip of pure light. Threatening poor Raye on countless occasions that she was going to use it on her in the bedroom.

That story had Serenity laughing lightly, so very happy that her girlfriends had found love.

He then explained that Raye could command fire itself, that she carried a bic lighter in her pocket at all times. She couldn't create it from nothing, but only manipulate the fire itself. How she was able to cast balls of flame from her hands, or merely play with it like a simple rubber ball. Lita's power's worked the same. She needed a source of electricity. Able to pull it forth from light sockets, or light bulbs even circuit breakers. Casting lightening bolts down her arms then out of her palms, like double cannons of explosive energy. Amy's powers were the most passive, able to command water. Pulling it from the very air, or from a water source. Able to create fog, ice or just throw balls of water.

Serenity retold her last five years here in Japan. Albeit the more light hearted, abridged version. Of her time in high school, lieing to him about all the friends she made. Truly her last five years had be very lonely, refusing to allow anyone but Haruka to get close to her. She didn't trust people as she used to. Didn't let them in as easily, she was very cautious now when meeting new people. It took years for her let anyone in, to get to know the real her.

Instead she told him funny stories of her friends Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. Her training with the three women and the battles they fought. Avoiding the more sad moments of losing her brother and the weeks of torture she had endured willingly in Ido's training pod. Making her life seem more positive then just an unending series of battles. She boasted about how well she could draw, that she had posted her work up on an online sharing site in High School. While he retold her all about his trails going through the ranks of Mixed Martial Arts, finally making it to the UFC. The crazy life of the high roller he had lived in Las Vegas's as he trained for the Championship. All the stupid shit he had done with the guys from the gym. She took up the torch with her tales of being a Idol DJ, and all the insane parties she had attended over the last few years. Their conversation was light hearted and very shallow. Neither wanting to delve to deeply into the somber parts of their pasts while out in public.

_It's worth the wait, even so far away._

_I'm making the night mine until I die._

_No light to brake, when your hanging by fate._

_You know what it feels like when you dancing blind._

Taking the train south, Darien found to his delight this time. That the subway car was packed again. Quickly finding a vacant seat near the back door. Smugly enjoying the fact that Serenity had to sit upon his lap. Safe and secure in his arms, as the suffocating crowds milled around them. Struggling with one another, vying for space as the crowded train traveled down the underground tunnels.

She soon found her confidence again in his patient uncomplicated attitude around her. She wiggled her butt into his crotch, taunting him sassily with a mischievous smile over her shoulder. Then promptly ignored his arousal now poking her in the ass and his fun loving growls of frustration. As a text came through her phone, the device vibrating in her pocket. He adjusted himself by rocking his hips, jostling her a bit as she attempted to read her screen. Casting him a disgruntled look, as he laughed with an indulgent grin. Snaking his arms around her waist more securely and holding her once squirmy body firmly in place in his lap.

**-Family reunion outside of Tokyo Station. Beryl's on the warpath. You are to lay low until I've dealt with her!**

Serenity laughed ruefully, Haruka could be so protective. The woman hated Beryl with a passion, wanted her dead as much as Serenity did.

**-Met three of the Amazon Sister's in Minato. Something bad has happened to Palla. They have deserted Beryl, -Hawks-eye is hunting them. **She responded back.

**-Tomoe's dead. **Haruka sent back.

Serenity nodded, sending an affirmative.

**-They want Hotaru. **She sent next.

**-Not going to happen, it was a pain in the ass to contain her last time.** Haruka sent back several minutes later. Serenity had nothing left to say and was about to pocket her phone, when it buzzed again.

**-Were are you?** Harkua inquired.

**-Heading into Sibuya. **She texted back.

**-I want to see you at the Womb nightclub by midnight. I'll keep you posted if we run into Shingo.**

Serenity read the final text by Haruka with a low sigh of resignation, sending a happy face as a sign she agreed to meet her there later. She had her own plans for right now, she needed to find a nice place to spend some private time with her beloved. She was determined that they would have lots more then just words to catch up on. She was not going to allow what happened to her in the past to stop her from loving him. What ever it took, she would overcome her discomfort. Or fear of physical intimacy what ever it was that was holding her back. She needed him more then ever, knowing unconsciously that he could heal her mental scars. She could no longer fight the pull to be with him again. With so little time left she wasn't going to allow her illogical issues to hold sway over her desires.

Turning in his embrace, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, staring down into his dark blue eyes. Seeking her courage as always within the love he held there.

"Sere?" He questioned quietly, his eyes searching her's with concern. She looked scared and near tears again and he didn't know why.

"I'm ok..." She breathed, stating aloud what she prayed so desperately would be true. Then sighed deeply snuggling against him. "I'm going to be just fine..." she sought to convince herself. Tucking her head comfortably into his neck to enjoy the rest of the ride into the neighbouring ward. She only had tonight and she was going to make the most of it.

* * *

It had taken a great deal of moxy on her part to even think of bringing him to a racy place like this. But she knew most regular hotel's would be booked up by this late in the evening on a weekend. She wasn't willing to go back to his place just yet. If Hawk-eye was still hunting the last thing she wanted was to lead him to Darien's place.

Darien looked upon the modest beige and white cement building, that sat as unassuming at it could between several more boisterously lit up restaurants. With small rectangular windows, all covered in white curtains. A simple tower amid the commercial distinct of Sibuya, it remind him very much of some inner city hostel. A small foyer, with glass doors were concealed behind a privacy wall of bamboo panels. The outside plastered with poster and advertisements. As if the entrance was hiding to plain sight.

Darien glanced at the elegant gold english lettering, adoring the side of the pale cement building. His interest peeked as he read the name. which was 'Hotel Casanova'. As they crossed into the outer privacy wall. He finally glanced down at his greatly blushing companion with raised eyebrows of utter disbelief.

"A love hotel...Sere?" He chuckled, sly amusement clear in his tone.

"I need to get cleaned up." She responded nonchalantly, holding up the bag which contained her new shirt. She had just bought a few stores back. As if it should be innocently obvious to him, why they were here. That his lewd imagination wasn't warranted. "I can't very well go back to your place with a bunch a enemy Soldier's hunting me down." She stated as calmly as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. This was bold, definitely the most outrageous thing she had ever done. In truth she had ulterior motives to coming here but he didn't need to know that. Best to keep him guessing, she really didn't want to deal with how overblown his ego would get. If he knew she had lead him here with the intention of seducing him.

With out a word she pulled the glass door open making him go in first.

"Go pay for a room..." She whispered, giving him a shove towards the quaint wooden booth at the back of the small room. It was unseemly for a woman to purchase a room in a place like this, so Darien was nominated.

The foyer was dimly lit, with plastic chairs lining the walls. A few potted plants thrown here and there as an after thought. A huge cork board was hung against one wall, full of home made advertisements and sale flyer's. A pay phone sat on a corner table amid the plastic chairs. It looked so much like some seedy clinic back in the states. There was only a long hall leading to some offices an elevator and the booth at the back. Smelling oddly musky, Darien was a bit unnerved by it

Swallowing the growing lump forming in his throat he approached the desk, that was surrounded on the inside in a beige anonymity curtain.

"Konichiwa..." he started uncertainly towards the silent curtain.

Serenity moaned, rolling her eyes. She had thought he had learned better Japanese then that. If he didn't start speaking more fluently they would get kicked out. These places had secret regulations of who was allowed to use these kinds of facilities. If any of them were breeched, if the person behind the curtain felt they didn't fit here. They would pull the curtain open and ask them to leave.

"Konbanwa...Gaijin." Responded a snide, snooty sounding female behind the curtain.

"Ha, Arigatio...Konbanwa..." Darien chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. His Japanese was being put to the test and he was failing miserably. He turned to give Serenity a helpless look, shrugging his shoulder's weakly.

Serenity groaned, suddenly feeling very nervous as things were just getting worse.

Darien took a deep breath. He never failed at anything...setting his shoulder's and clearing his throat he was going to impress his Sweetness with how fluidly he could speak her language. Just like she had amazed him with how fluently she had learned english back when they were kids.

Doing a quick review in his mind, he plunged forth with his best sounding japanese.

"Ima haraimasho ka, soretomo atode?" He inquired if he had to pay now or later. Casting Serenity who was standing at his elbow now a confident grin.

"Ima." (Now )The old woman responded in a bored tone. "Dono yo ni oku no jikan?" She inquired how many hours they would need.

Darien glanced expectantly over to Serenity, finding she was holding up two fingers.

"Ni-jikan." He responded, asking for two hours.

_All alone, just the beat in my soul._

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold._

_In the zone, where the beat is un-controlled._

Darien glanced up at the top of the booth were there was a large screen with lighted room number's. The darkened number's he guessed were occupied. Finding a keypad set just outside the glass booth upon the white lino like counter, with a catalog of theme rooms bolted beside it. He pursued the rooms with amusement, he couldn't believe she had taken him here! A hot puff of breath against his elbow, announced she had come in close to look as well.

He backed up a step letting her take over, now curious as to what kind of kinky fantasy she had in mind for them tonight. She quickly chose a room number and pressed the corresponding key on the pad to order the room.

"Arigatio." the old woman announced. As Darien pushed his credit card under the privacy curtain.

He nodded, as a wrinkled hand pushed his credit card beneath the curtain towards him a minute later.

"Go-ki." The old women, thrust her hand further out beneath the curtain to point down a dark side hall that led away from the small foyer.

"Arigatio." Darien bowed, grasping Serenity's hand while waggling his eyes brows at her mischievously.

She rolled her eyes again but laughed lightly. As he pulled her along down the narrow hall towards the elevator.

"Let the adventure begin." He stated with an eager sparkle in his eyes.

"Just changing clothes." Serenity reminded him with a modest smile.

Darien didn't respond, just passed her his smug, lopsided smile from over his shoulder.

As they entered the brightly lit elevator, he found it smelled deliciously suspicious...

Then they found a middle age japanese business man in a beige suit. Standing against the back wall, balding and pot bellied avoiding eye contact. His scantily clad female japanese companion standing meekly beside him. She looked barely legal, in a tiny black dress and a dainty clutch. Held tight in her hands, as she too kept her eyes on the floor. A tiny little thing, very Kawaii and endearing. This dirty old man was most likely paying her to fulfill some hentai fantasy of his.

Darien understood such modesty customs and avoided looking at them as well. Gripping Serenity's hand tighter as their awkward ride up to the rooms began. Thankfully the old man and his whore left on the very next floor. Leaving them both giggling nervously in the elevator after the door closed.

"This is crazy..." Darien commented with a laugh.

"But fitting..." Serenity commented with a sly smile of remembrance, casting him a short nervous look out of the corner of her eye. As she kept her head bowed, her cheeks burning fiercely. They had first made love in a hotel, now she had every intention of pushing herself past her fear's and reclaiming their love once again.

"Your a nut Sweetness...truly you are." He stated, pulling her off the elevator and into the romanticly lit hall way. That was built of fake looking rice paper and bamboo walls, with simple white glowing paper lanterns glowing along the narrow corridor. The walls were modern drywall panels, wall papered to look like a traditional japanese divider. It was all just so cheap and tacky looking he just shook his head.

They found their room by the blinking light above the plain white door. They were both laughing nervously, when Darien pulled open the door. A thrill was going through him, at how bold his sweetness was being. She had really changed in the last four years, she seemed so mature and self assured. She had accomplished so much for herself, becoming a success in her own right. She had a confidence in her self, beyond just her fighting abilities. She had become a strong woman who knew what she wanted out of life and went after it.

She had been through a-lot he understood without asking. He had already seen how haunted her eyes could become. That her life as a soldier had changed her. Filled with far to many hard choices, but she was a surviver. She wasn't innocent or blind to the evils of the world any longer. She hid behind no one now, she was able to take control when in combat. No longer meek or mild mannered, she was a fighter and capable of taking care of herself.

He just wanted to get to know her again, to be as close as they used too be. He thought that maybe this was going to fast plagued him, but he wasn't going to slow it down or stall the intimate moments he anticipated to come. He wanted to make love to her, wanted to give her the greatest pleasure he could. To pick up where they left off years ago.

"Well, I never expected this...princess" he stated with a knowing smile, closing the door behind them. He took off his shoes on the tambata mat, following Serenity's lead as she too, took off her tennis shoes. She paid him a contented smile, before toeing softly across the room in her socks. Pulling off her headphones and setting them down with her i-pod on the dark wooden side table beside their fantasy four poster bed.

He couldn't help but chuckle, the room she picked looked like the bed chamber of some medieval castle Lord. With fake stone and mortar wallpaper and oak panelling. A cheery wood four poster bed sat against the middle of the far wall. With fluffy white blankets and dozens of small throw pillows. Several narrow windows, covered in white curtains adorned the opposite wall. It was all so over done, dressed up like some extravagant movie set. He figured a-lot of fantasy cos-play happened in this room, mostly rated R.

They had a large cherry wood entertainment unit with a mid sized flat screen t.v and cable box set inside. A large vending machine, with fake wood sides sat beside the wall unit. Becoming intrigued by the one piece of furniture that clashed so horribly with the decor, he headed over.

As Serenity disappeared through a doorway into the their large bathroom. He was soon checking out the sexy merchandize inside. Becoming disgusted and oddly curious at all the bright plastic sex toys and other erotic items held within.

"That's a butt plug..." He mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Never though I'd ever see one of those." Actually perusing the digital menu on the side of the machine, contemplating if he should pick something. Then quickly disregarding the stray thought, grabbing the remote from the stand and sitting on the bed. The white fluffy comforter actually crinkled when he sat down. Blinking in surprise he realized the mattress must have a plastic protector on it. Now suddenly wondering how many couples had engaged on this very bed, looking around the room again, noticing the splash marks against the wall above the oak head board and cringing.

"Lots...and lots...and lots of people have had a real good time on this bed." He remarked, turning back to the t.v., to ignore the unsightly stain. Thinking he could distract himself with a bit of cable t.v. Finding only porn which was making matter's worse. Strange yet oddly arousing porn involving a young girl in training to become a sex slave of all things. Her master an older senpai of her high school.

Having a very shallow plot line of how the boy was a delinquent who never attended class, and she was the class rep. She was trying to prove a point that sex and love was vastly different. The male protagonist was trying to convince her that sex was love. Unfortunately, Darien quickly found himself pretty involved in the pathetic cliched story line.

Laughing nervously he rubbed the back of his neck, he was getting really turned on out here. Serenity had disappeared into the bathroom for an untold period of time now, he was thinking perhaps she was hiding in there. Turning off the t.v mid movie, he flopped down on the bed, finding the roof of the wooden canopy held a huge mirror.

"Oh...god..." He groaned. All he could think about now was having sex with her. How interesting it would be to watch them have intercourse thanks to the mirror. Like their own personal sex tape playing above their heads. Then his wet fantasies began to stray to all the other platforms they might use in this erotic room of love. The bed, against the wall anywhere and everywhere. The erotic images of her supple little body writhing beneath him, his cock to deeply sheathed inside of her. Pulsing and stroking her to climax again and again. It was making his member so hard it ached. He had missed her so much over the years, even though he didn't remember her at first. His unconscious mind did, it never forgot her. Soothing his loneliness in the only way it knew how. Allowing him to dream and spend time with his only love every night.

Sitting all alone out here so close to her, but having her out of reach was a slow, agonizing torture.

_I know what it feels like._

_Come one make me feel alive._

_Feel, alive, Feel alive,_

_alive, alive, alive..._

Serenity was pacing back and forth across the huge overly lit washroom. A simple traditional looking bathroom of wood flooring and a matching bamboo bathroom counter. With a white porcelain sink and a huge wall sized mirror. It had a shower area with stool and removable faucet mounted on the white tile wall. Along with a massive jacuzzi tub inset within bamboo panels taking up the whole back wall. A small floor toilet sat in a shadowed area just off from the main room.

She had pulled off his leather coat and set in on the long sink counter minutes before along with her plastic bag of spare clothing. Then she had busied herself with running her bath, getting the temperature just right. Now the steam was warming the air to a muggy level. She just couldn't seem to find the resolve to undress with him just next door. It was completely ludicrous how nervous and uncertain she was feeling. She wanted this...wanted him. Becoming naked surely was the final benchmark to solidifying the fact that she was planing on having sex with him very soon. Her stomach was lurching at the thought of making love, knotting and twisting with anxiety. Her mind filled with disturbing thoughts of how Daniel had used her, how helpless she had felt being held down and taken so forcefully. By a terrible man she never wanted to feel inside her, used like some kind of toy for his own pleasures.

God...this was Darien he wouldn't hurt her or do anything she didn't want.

_Why in the hell, was she so damn scared!_

He loved her, respected her in every way. He was always patient and comforting when they made love before. A kind and eager lover, always placing her needs above his own.

Her thoughts of impurity towards herself soon devolved into frustrations and anger at her cowardice. She needed to confront this fear head on, to force it to dissolve from her psyche. By making love to the one man she wanted, the only man she had ever truly loved.

"I need to bathe..." She muttered, wishing to shelve her personal demon's once more. She pulled off her skirt and kicked it into the corner along with her panties and stockings. Which only left her ruined shirt, with a grunt of pain she slowly began to raise her arms up over her head to untie her strap. Finding miserably that her arms were stiff and sore. Soon trembling with the strain of maintaining that awkward position. As a shooting, throbbing pain began to course down from her wounded shoulder's and down her arms. Setting her limbs on fire as she attempted to clumsily navigate the knot of her shirt straps with her numb fingers.

"Ouch...Ouch...ouchie's...ohhh." She cried out involuntarily, her voice faltering into a painful moan as her finger's fought valiantly with the knot.

"Sere...you alright in there?" Darien called with concern, from the other side of the door.

Serenity's heart exploded in her chest, as she heard the latch pulling open.

Spinning in alarm, she found Darien standing humbly in the open doorway. Valiantly keeping his eyes on her startled face. Standing so stiffly, with his head facing solidly forward, it was as if it had been carved from stone. He knew her bottom half was fully exposed and was determined to be a gentleman. Even though his inner man was now wanting to crawl out of his skin and bay at the moon.

"Gomen...I thought maybe you had hurt yourself. That you needed some help? " He stumbled out lamely, swallowing several times. Knowing he was intruding on her personal time. Not really thinking this through very well, his need to help when she was in pain overriding his reason. He never wanted to embarrass her, or place her in an uncomfortable position. But what was done, was done. Now he was just trying to maintain some damage control.

Serenity sighed and gave him her back.

"Please, help me untie my shirt." She offered softly, ignoring how aroused she was becoming with him just staring at her half naked body. That familiar heat was beginning to burn again between her legs. A rapid fluttering of nerves, swirling in her belly like a massive flock of butterflies.

"Sure..." he responded a slightly satisfied tilt to his voice. Thankful she hadn't screamed at him and thrown him out. Which she had every right to do. He was mentally smacking himself now, barging in on her in the bathroom had been very rude and very self serving of him. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some boorish American.

In seconds he was gently lifting the garment over her head. Finding the make shift bandage he had wound around her shoulder's and beneath her arms was soaked with her blood. With a thin grimace he set to work at slowly peeling the soiled fabric away from her wounds. She never made a sound as he worked, staring bleakly down at her bare feet. Bitting her lower lip to distract herself from the discomfort of the bandage ripping away thin layer's of skin and dried blood.

"Oh...Sere..." he breathed, tossing the bundle of cloth at the trash. Uncaring if it landed on the floor or its destination. His eyes riveted to the swollen, angry puncture wounds. Raking his gaze over the dried blood caking her back and sides. Unable to control his sympathy he moved in close. Gently unlatching the black lace bra, watching it flutter to the floor. Before his lips began pressing tenderly against each half healed puncture wound on her back. Her own breath hitched in sudden alarm and excitement as his finger's grasped her hips. Holding her firmly against him, as he then kissed up and down her neck. His lust for her getting the better of him, all restraint and reason flying right out of the window. With her on display in all her pure naked glory before him, he gave into his need to feel her. Pulling her hair away and flipping it over the other shoulder to have better advantage to suckle upon the tender flesh of her slender neck.

She moaned in quiet delight, leaning up against him. Contented like a well loved cat, she molded herself against him. Finding that his manhood was extremely hard and pressed up against her bare butt. The rough fabric of his jeans barely containing it's thick, heavy length. Thrusting up between her bum in a very erotic manner. Illiciting such powerful feelings of want and then striking her with that same uncomfortable panic.

"oh...kami...I need to bathe." She cried, lunging away from him and climbing into the tub to conceal herself under the water. She just wasn't ready...her whole body was shivering in fear. "I am so dirty..." she moaned, biting her lip to stop it from trembling. Her words holding a double meaning, Darien couldn't grasp yet. As she blindly began searching for the sponge at the bottom of the huge tub, avoiding the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

Several minutes later, Darien moved to sit beside the tub. His eyes were full of worry. A heavy concern weighing upon him, over her hesitation and retreat back at the cemetery when things got hot and heavy. Her tense behaviour, how she sought to hide herself from him. It all led him to conjure up very disturbing scenarios. He was astute enough to realize that her bodies rigid response to his innocent touch meant something truly foul had happened to her. He was also smart enough not to push it until she was ready to divulge what had happened. He had surmised many unthinkable outcomes, many horrible scenes that had flayed his heart. His more prevalent hypothesis now leaving his heart shredded and beating raggedly in his chest. That of an obsessed platinum blonde young man. Who had been lurking around the High School that fateful night. After his death she would have been weakened by her powers and made the perfect prey for him. He understood how quickly using ones Genesis Powers could physically drain ones energy. The fear of her being mentally or physically abused by him again ...even raped by that evil man was breaking him in so many unspeakable ways.

He watched her start to wash herself, admiring her flawless pale skin. Acknowledging with sorrow the painful tears in her eyes, as she focused on scrubbing her arms. "I love you." He spoke softly, reaching over her shoulder and taking the sponge from her. Seeking to soothe her with his heart felt response to her pain.

She released the sponge without a fight, turning away from him so he could wash her back. Not wanting to confront the honest devotion in his eyes. It hurt to much to bear right now. Fighting back the tears, the hopelessness that things would never be the same between them again. That she might be forever broken in some way. That she would never be able to love him as purely and completely again.

She sighed languidly as he wrung out the sponge upon her sore shoulder's. The hot water soothing her tight muscles as it gently showered her. He repeated the action, knowing it made her feel good. He watched the blood loosen from her skin and drain away in small rivers down her back and into the water. Diluted and pink, it stained the water. Making the once clear, sparkling water murky and dull.

"And I love you." she responded weakly a few moments later, not trusting her voice. It came out sounding dull and with out emotion, as if it was just a polite response. Pulling her hair away and over a shoulder, bowing her head to offer him her bare neck to bathe.

"You say it, but your body betrays you." he could feel a desperation rising in him. Her barrier's were coming up again and shutting him out.

"Gomen nai sai." She sighed, knowing she had been leading him on. This back and forth was cruel of her. She was just so confused, she wanted to enjoy making love to him without guilt. But telling him what happened would devastate him. Knowing that some part deep down blamed him for what Daniel had done to her. That he had failed her, that she had trusted so blindly that he could protect her from everything. That in the end when he hadn't shown up when she needed him most. Even though it was beyond logic that he ever could, it had shattered her belief in other's. It had placed an ugly bruise on her soul, that had never fully healed. It had darkened her idealistic view of the world and made her second guess the goodness she once saw in other's. Becoming a more jaded and mistrustful person. She wanted to stop feeling this way, it was so unfair to be angry with him over something he had no control over.

_Meet me under shining lights,_

_I've been waiting here all my life._

_Feelings you can't deny that you are living, open up your eyes._

"You are holding back from me. It seems that every time I gain an inch towards becoming intimate with you. You freeze and push me aside, physically and mentally. You are holding me at arms length, refusing to let me in." He sighed, rubbing her shoulder's lovingly with his hands. Leaving the sponge to float away to the other side of the huge soaker tub.

She nodded a moment later, unable to deny his assessment. Her eyes once unfocused became more alert as if emerging from a darkness within. But the hurt that she had been dwelling upon, was reflected in their depths. Her eyes were wounded and desolate, shimmering with unshed tears. She sniffed softly, her chin falling low upon her chest. Drawing shaking hands from the water, to cup her mouth seeking to quell the sobs that wished to escape. Unwilling to show even a glimmer of weakness. She was stronger then her past...she would never allow it to hurt her ever again. Daniel would never win!

"Something happened to you, something you don't want to talk about." Darien pressed his lips to the top of her head, offering his support with the small gesture of affection. "We've talked about everything else, except what happened to you after the school was destroyed. Out of respect I have kept my peace. But I need you...Usagi. I need all of you." He added, turning her to face him, his eyes searching hers or any hint of understanding.

"Usagi was just a nickname, I found out. My real birth name has always been Serenity Durant. I was born in the city called Caen, in France. I was the first Genesis Soldier to awaken and in a fit of rage. I destroyed that city. Resurrected myself as a baby to try again to have a normal life. " She laughed bitterly. Deciding to start her confession from the very beginning, to give herself time to calm down. "The woman I thought was my mother was a nurse in charge of the test subjects under Soichi Tomoe. Ido placed me in her care after I was returned to his custody. " She tapped the water before her with the tip of her finger, watching as the ripples began to grow larger. The disturbance to the surface of the water may have been small but the repercussions to follow were much larger. "He never liked losing control and wanted to keep tabs on me while I grew up again. If I was to manifest again, he wanted me within reach. Ikuko would have handed me over to him again if she suspected my powers were coming back. I sometimes wonder if that would have truly happened, if she would do it willingly. Or try to run away with me. I wasn't her real child...but I like to believe she loved me like I was. " She smiled weakly. "Funny, she loved me like a mother but truly she was just under order's to care for me." Ikuko and Kenji's lies, had cut into her heart like a sharp knife. Knowing she had no real parents, no real family to call her own.

Darien was startled by this further revelation of her past. But she was avoiding the real question.

"Your scared of me, scared of us. " He stated bluntly, redirecting her back on track.

"I think you have it a little off. " She responded laughing, bitterly. "I would never fear you. I have always feared myself...ever since that day." her voice was raw and husky with dark emotion. Then a bloated silence reigned between them as she thought over her next words.

"Us...you?" She scoffed, "Darien your love for me has always been something I could trust fully in. It is given freely and with out any hidden agendas. Not like all the other people in my life. " She finally turned back to him, her eyes mild and unwavering. She had given herself enough time to fortify her emotions.

Feeling more confident to confront him, she continued unwaveringly. "I have become a weapon Darien. I don't want that for you. When I left, I wished for you to live and claim your truest dreams. I wanted to disappear and take all my complications with me." She sighed, brushing her fingertips up and down his cheek tenderly. "I gave you back your life, gave back the girls lives and all who deserved to live again. I do not want you to throw that all away for me. I'm not worth it..." Her voice weakened then faltered, the tears she had kept lock up began to fall silently from her eyes.

"Daniel." He stated, eyes cold. He was the only student unaccounted for. An icy chill of forewarning crawled up his back even before she began to recount what had happened to her after his death.

"I killed him..." She bowed her head and turned away. The flood gates opening upon that confession and she was unable or perhaps unwilling to stop. The tears flowed faster down her face, dripping off her chin. Striking the surface of the bath water like rain.

Revealing to him all the horror she had experienced was shredding her inside.

"Sere?" He grasped her shoulders and turned her back to face him.

"He got you." he finished with a growl, his hands gripping her a little tighter. His rage growing, as she remained silent, pensively staring at the water. In both shame and disgust, her face stricken and so haunted by the memories now hurting her again. He wanted to scream at that moment, her silence speaking with out words that she had been raped. His guts were twisting, his throat going dry as an anger, greater then he had ever experienced, built inside of him.

"He found me at my weakest and took my body against my will." She answered her voice modulated and dull. Having mastered the art of separating herself from the pain of that event. "I never understood true evil until that moment." She breathed in a hushed voice. Shaking her head in disbelief. As the helpless rage she had felt then began to swell beyond her ability to contain it.

"Elliot held me down, while that bastard raped me!" She screamed, thrusting her arms out of the water breaking his grip on her shoulder's. Pushing his arms away from her as her own fury mounted at the tortured memories. Not wanting to be touched, or even looked upon with such sympathy. She hated it! Hated feeling this way, so full of anger, fear and confusion. She just wanted to be alone but she wouldn't allow herself to crawl away and hide. Darien deserved to know the truth, no matter how painful. To determine for himself if she was still worth loving again.

Darien's face paled as she retold him how disgusting she felt and how helpless she had been. That icy ball that had taken up residence inside of him as he listened, froze him to his very core. Burning him with a helpless fury that he couldn't take vengeance upon that bastard himself. Thankful his girl had finally found the strength to seek justice for herself. But still, he wanted to scream and rage at the cruelty of it all. To hit something...hard and long, to sate his thirst for vengeance. Only blood, sweat and violence could purge the burning fury consuming him.

"I feel so dirty..." She moaned, backing up against the back of the tub and shielding herself with her arms. Her eyes haunted and far away, reflecting upon a horror that still had the capacity to torture her. Her pain stabbed him square in the heart and forced him to swallow back his fury.

"So used... and thrown away. Like a piece of unwanted trash. " She struggled. "You were the only person I wanted inside me, touching me...He forced himself on me and I was to drained and disorientated to stop him. " There was a desperation in her voice, as it cracked and broke just like her once pure spirit. "All I could think of was. Where were you! Why didn't you save me like you said you would. " Her voice faltered but soon gained strength again. "In a single second, as he was fucking me. I blamed you for not protecting me, from Beryl...from him. For making me believe in you! I hated you! " She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks unchecked. "I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you!" She wailed, pressing her hands to her face. As great sobs shook her body. All the years of guilt, regret and anguish finally leaving her soul upon her heart felt confession.

His anger evaporated as she crumbled before him. "Oh, god...Sere." He pleaded, his body shaking in a state of overwhelming shock.

"I am so sorry." He soothed, his worst fears coming to life. He had been an arrogant fool then. His adolescent posturing and self promotions that he could protect her. When he knew damn well what she was up against was completely out of his league to control. In the end, hurting her so traumatically he was awe struck she had survived it all. He felt like the worst kind of bastard.

He didn't know how to calm her anxiety and self hatred. Gripping the side of the tub with white knuckled strain. "I failed you..." He moaned, tears threatening. "I am so fucking sorry...you didn't deserve that to happen to you." He ground out painfully, searching her eyes for forgiveness.

She sucked in a cold breath then. Drawing her knees up to her chest as a shield. As he placed such crushing blame upon himself. "It's not your fault." She corrected. His admission of failure like a cold wind, waking her from her incredible pain and back to reason. He continued to stare at her, unable to break eye contact. Her large blue eyes always so dramatic and expressive when full of emotion. Her delicate blonde eyebrows drawn close together, forming creases of worry between them. She had a stubborn tilt to her chin, that was resting upon her knees. Refusing to allow him to shoulder all the burden of guilt for that horrible night. She held such strength in her sweet features, yet the vulnerability of her eyes held the truth. She was so scared and conflicted inside, desperate to find any sort of safe haven to drawn reassurance from. All he wanted to do in that moment was to draw her to him and protect her from all that pain and uncertainty. To show her that everything would be alright, that he would be there to help her heal. That he had no intention of every leaving her side again. But he would not let her diminish the blame owed him over how things had gone back then.

"Of course it is, if I hadn't been such an pompous idiot." He stated, seeing the trauma that assault still held in her eyes. The need to hold her was strong, but that would have been a breech of trust. She was confronting a horrific memory of abuse. He would wait for an invitation to touch her. "You have every right to feel betrayed by me. You were so innocent, so trusting back then. I preyed upon that as much as he did. I made you believe I was all powerful, that nothing could harm you if I was around. Wanted to play the hero! It boosted my ego...thinking I could just swoop in a save you no matter the odds. To have the true reality come crashing down around you in a span of hours. Anyone would have gotten as full of rage as you did. I'm the one who doesn't deserve a second chance." He stated, his voice breaking. "Please do not feel unworthy of me...I am the one who failed."

Serenity looked into his eyes, the self loathing she saw there shattered her heart. This was the last thing she wanted him to feel about himself. Darien had always been her rock to draw strength from, now he was sinking, drowning in his rage and self loathing over something he had no control over. Moving fluidly threw the water, she drew his head forward and kissed him sweetly upon the forehead.

"No, I am the one who's sorry. Mamo-chan. " Her voice was soft, as she came to understand the uncontrollable moments of life. That sometimes bad things happen and there was nothing you could do about it. Her mother's death...her father's death...Her rape...and countless other small tragic moments that filled her past. One just had to find a reason worth living and move on. Finding love again in Darien's arms was the best kind of reason to want to live again.

"You didn't do anything wrong, what happened to me was horrible. You couldn't have stopped it. But I did, I took my power and my body back. I punished him as he deserved. You do not! " She proclaimed, vehemently. Holding his grim, desolate eyes with her own. Pleading for him to understand, to forgive himself as she had just forgiven him. "...Deserve to be punishing yourself at all." She eyes dropped and her voice broke. That was it, that was the absolution she had been searching for.

"When I left and came back to Japan. I had hoped to live the rest of my life chaste and untouched. Not having to experience anything sexual ever again. I figured I would be so much better off just concentrating on my music or my drawings, anything that didn't pertain to love. Then you came back into my life. Bringing back all those intense feelings I thought I put past me. I want you Darien, I need you to make love a positive experience for me again. Please...love me." She breathed, her face now inches away from his. Her eyes pleading for him to save her.

_And I just want to sink into your crazy laughter._

_Come one make me feel until the pain don't matter._

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster._

_Finally think I found what I'm was chasing after._

For the first time in minutes, Darien smiled. In that sweet unrestrained happiness that only she could invoke in him. As she caressed his face, her finger's wrinkled from the hot water. Seeking to soothe away the last of his guilt, with her gentle forgiveness. Her gorgeous blue eyes searching his for permission, to push this moment further. "I need you my Mamoru..." She breathed against his lips before pressing her mouth against his, forcefully. Trying to convey everything she was feeling in that kiss. The yearning in her touch for him to join with her again was powerful. As she cradled the sides of his face in her hands, holding him firmly. Needing him to understand that she had gotten all the bitterness and resentments off her chest and she felt cleansed.

That she need him now, more then ever...

"I love you..." She whispered against his lips, "I love you with all my heart." This time her voice held all the sincerity he needed to believe she truly meant it. Darien held his breath, revelling in those honest words, that held so much emotion. As she drew away for a breath, tears were still streaming down her face, but this time the moisture wasn't filled with pain but relief. They were no longer from heartache, or anger but the overpowering feelings of love now coursing through her.

"I..." Darien started to respond in kind, staring down at her in startled fascination at how quickly things had turned around for them. But he didn't get the chance to tell her how much he cherished her. She dipped her head back, taking his lips again. Infusing him with the taste of her, as she thrust her tongue deeply into his mouth. Kissing him softly, urgently. Sealing his words with her desire. He joined his tongue with her's, seeking to give as good as she was giving. Holding onto her shoulder's as the kiss became more passionate. Her wet hands moved from his face and began to unbuckle his belt. As his jeans fell to the bathroom floor she drew away to the back of the tub. Inviting him wordlessly to join her.

He quickly slipped out of his underwear and stepped into the tub. Drawing her up into his arms, as he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Delicately sliding his mouth over hers. She responded by returning his kiss, trapped in his surrounding embrace with her arms pinned to her sides. Feeling the strength in his arms, she had never felt so safe, so secure. Her heart was finally free of its guilt and her soul was soaring with exhilaration of knowing the love of this man was forever. Pulling back he looked down at her in his arms, loosening his grip just slightly. Looking into those sweet cerulean eyes, so clear and pure. It was like he could see straight into her soul. The honest love of her words and her heart made him tremble. She was everything to him, her very pressence made his life worth living.

"God, I love you so damn much." He stuttered, hearing her say she loved him had made him so incredibly happy. It had literally stolen his breath and he was having a hard time taking in air.

She stroked his back, tracing the corded muscles there as he held her still quite tightly. Pressing her breasts up against his chest in a breathless hug. Her nipples beaded unconsciously to the hot friction of his skin. The sensation of his skin against her's was emblazoned upon her memory. So full of comfort, desire and irreverently soothing. It was a touch she craved, a touch she wanted to feel.

As their lips met again in a hungry kiss. Their tongues dancing, lips compressing and parting as they sought to impart how deeply they loved each other. His hands grew more bold, his fingers lightly tracing down the curved of her back. To rest upon her upper thigh and she moaned into his mouth. Coaxing his kisses to become more determined. He presses the palm of his hand against the inside of her upper leg, pushing her boundaries just a little. The more intimate touch causes her to flinch. Her once fluid body becomes tense. He sensed when her arousal turned to hesitation. So he pulls away abruptly, not wanting to push further then she is willing to go. Their lips parting make a sharp smacking sound.

"Damn..." She whispered, grimacing and thumping her forehead against his shoulder.  
"It's alright, Sere." Darien stroked a hand down the back of her head lovingly. Rubbing her back in small soothing circles. "We will do this as fast or as slow as you want."

Serenity nods slightly, unwilling to look at him. So afraid that the numbness and fear she had experienced back at the cemetery was going to wash over her again. Needing a few moments to gather herself, she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. Breathing in his beautiful earthy scent, decadent and mysterious. A romantic allure like roses at midnight. It was a balm that had always soothed her.

Darien slowly lowered his head and kisses her cheek. Thumbing away the remaining tears creeping out of her closed eyes. "Remember, Sweetness. I am touching you because I love you. I only want to bring you pleasure and show you how much you mean to me. I love you!" Darien's voice is soft and reassuring, gently he pulls her away from hiding. Clasping her chin with a hand and guiding her face to look up at him. She slowly opens her eyes, with a weak, trembling smile.

"Your still crying..." He asked tenderly.

"It's happy tears, Mamoru." She advising with a heaving sigh. Wanting to calm down the emotions raging through her again.

Darien nods, but he doesn't smile. He studies her for a moment then pulls her in for another hug. Wrapping her up in his arms so completely, she is totally dominated by him.

Safe...Secure...Forever...

He wants to take away her hurt more then anything, but all he can think of to do for her is hold her. So he holds her tight, trying to instill all the comfort and strength he can. Griping his helpless rage at what Daniel had done, knowing that he could not avenge her. That now all he could do was try and heal the wounds that bastard had torn from her heart and soul. "I want to make love to you...I think you want it too. But there is something holding us back, its not what happened to you in the past. Daniel is gone and he can't ever hurt you again. Its the coping methods you have developed to deal with your fear of intimacy. I understand how hard it is for you to engage with a man in this way. You have been training yourself to detach when things become to intense, physically. To block feeling any sort of touch, to contain the emotions being touched in any intimate way invokes within you. But I need you to know that what happened to you does not define you. It does not detract from the truly amazing person that you are. You suffered at the hands of a truly despicable man, he made you feel helpless and terrified. He stole from you, something truly precious. It wasn't just your body, but your trust...your faith in the goodness, the mercy of others. But you survived though. You proved how strong and resilient you are. You went on with your life and held your head up high, with dignity and compassion. He can never take that away from you. You conquered him in that way. He has no power over you any longer. "

Serenity wiggled in his embrace, his words so adamant and affirming. She could feel herself begin to heal. They flooded over her heart, easing her nerves and emboldening her. His hand resting against the back of her head, clutched into the golden locks holding her firmly. While his other hand molded against her shoulder blade keeping her against him. Needing her to feel how powerfully his heart beat for her, how deeply he breathed her in. That the depth of his devotion for her was bottomless.

"I can't imagine what it was like, when he defiled you. But I know that what he did was an act of power, it has absolutely nothing to do with us! That negative connotation you have towards intimacy does not apply to me. When I touch you, I'm only wanting to give you pleasure. When I kiss you, I am wanting to show you how much I love you. And that you have a very, delicious little mouth." She could feel his cocky grin, even though he still had her compressed tightly against his chest. "I will never get enough of those full, pouty lips of yours...God they are absolutely gorgeous." His praise lightened the weight she felt upon her soul. Fortifying her confidence, of how unbelievably attracted he was to her.

"When we make love...when I make love to you. " He started then quickly clarified. Needing to make sure she understood completely how he felt. "That is exactly what I am doing, I am making love to you. Because I am..in..love with you. Always!" He finished with a deep, heaving breath so over come by emotion.

Finally he drew away from her, loosening his intense grip and allowing her body to relax in his embrace. Leaving her heaving for breath, a huge blissful smile upon her face. His eyes moving over her supple frame, with a lusty overly focused gaze, appreciating her like a fine piece of art. She sat shyly before him, feeling his eyes boring into every part of her nude body, just as he had done years ago. At nineteen she had come into her full womanhood with a gloriously beautiful body. With subtle curves, long elegant legs and full breasts that just breeched the surface of the water. Her dainty pink nipples rising up in arousal at his hungry gaze. That was so much like a loving caress.

"You are truly gorgeous. Inside and out...my sweetness." He breathed, smiling meaningfully as her body began to grow rosier, followed by her face. "I love how you blush...it is so cute." He commented as he drew close again, his lips softly brushing her cheek. Ghosting a kiss across her lips and making her moan with yearning. His lips moving up her other cheek to rest near her earlobe. Then he slowly drew it into the heat of his mouth, circling his tongue around it in slow swirls. Making her cry out in pleasure...

His hands brushing down her arms, touching her lovingly. Clasping her dainty hands with his, interlacing his fingers with hers. She responded by completely giving herself over to him. Without a single doubt or worry about where he was going to take her. Knowing that she wanted to experience every moment with him fully and with out regret. That she was going to remain aware, invested in every sensation of their love.

He wanted to take it slow, to cherish every touch, every moment as he made love to her again. Pressing her back against the reclining seat of the jacuzzi, she moaned in bliss. The heat of the water surrounding her, as he leaned himself over her. Positioning himself over her, as she holds his gaze with an unwavering confidence. A fierceness of self possession that she knew exactly what she was doing, what she was intending to say. Needing him to understand completely, to feel the honesty of her words. Reaching a trembling hand out of the water to brush her fingertips down the strong curve of his cheek and down across his jawline.

"I love you, Darien. So very much...I've loved you since I was thirteen years old."

His eyebrows raise in surprise as he lets out a rush of air. Never realizing that she had loved him for so long. A sweet, smile lifts his lips and his eyes gleam with a shared wonder. Wanting to divulge the truth, that he had just realized himself upon her confession. When a soft silky leg caressed his thigh, as she instinctively wrapped a leg around him. Wanting him ever closer, her hands crept around his neck drawing him down upon her. Her soft touch raising gooseflesh over his body, as he shivered in arousal. Growling low in his throat, a primal urge to reclaim every inch of her rising from deep inside of him. She arched herself against him, as her mouth completely covers his. Silencing his own confession for the moment. As the familiar mixture of her seeps into his mouth, so sweet and succulent. Pushing away all other thoughts as he submits to the lush, decadence of her seduction. Refusing to give into his fierce need to be inside of her. To wipe away every trace of Daniel's unwanted invasion from her mind forever. His stiffness was unintentionally brushing up against her core, as he hovered over her, trapped within her circling legs. Taunting her sex with slow sensual movements that made her belly quiver with rising lust. Sending tingling sensations through the sensitive areas's of her lower body.

Her hands parted from his neck to cup his face once more. Darien focused intently into her eyes, communicating silently the fathomless depths of his love. A hot possessive passion that was rising from his soul and beyond his control to contain. Closing his eyes, his lips sought her's, crushing them with a fierceness the made her tremble beneath him. His tongue plundered her mouth, swirling and tangling with hers. He braced himself on the edge of the tub with a powerful arm, while his other hand crept downward over her taunt belly. Gauging her reaction, as she gasped into his mouth when his finger's whispered over the swell of her mound, dusted with soft blonde curls. As he brushed the tip of a finger over the hood of her sensitive bundle of flesh, she body jerked and bucked against him. Her nipples hardening and breasts swelling with need.

He felt so good, this love was the missing piece of her heart. She felt complete once more, her whole self once more filled with the light of a pure love. That only Darien's affections could bring to life.

Their kiss became more heated, as his hands followed the shiver's of her body. Enjoying the smooth taunt skin of her arms, her sides...downward towards her thighs again. Of the leg currently gripping his own. Resting his palm against her bum, his body responded with tremor's of it's own.

He felt complete again, the void that had occupied his heart had been filled once more. She was the missing piece of his soul, now whole again.

His body was humming with the pleasure of having her in his arms this intimately. As his other hand traced around the curve of her breast, drawing down her flank and around her waist to hold her against him more tightly. The hand once resting against her bum, now drew down the line of her hip and upper leg. Her breath hitched as she arched backwards from his lips, her hands griping his shoulder's, as his finger's drew to the highly sensitive area between her thighs once more. Serenity began to gasp at his slow probing touch against her yielding curtain of flesh.

Dear God...she couldn't draw in enough breath.

Panting and gasping, losing herself to the overwhelming feelings of him. The familiar coupling she had prayed for, through all those lonely years. His scent, the comfort of his body pressed up against hers. His reassuring heat pulsed through her trembling body. As she submitted fully to his care. Knowing that he was going to give her the most exquisite pleasure, she would ever experience.

With a satisfied smile, Darien drew down from her lips to the hallow of her neck and began to mouth her hungrily. One arm wrapped snuggly around her waist holding her in place, while his other hand cupped her sex. Finger's moving gently yet urgently over her tiny bundle of nerves, dipping to the crest of her entrance. His lips tracing up her slender neck to her other ear, lapping at the inner shell in long slow strokes of his tongue.

She moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes to bask in the sensual desires he was sending through her body. As he then pushed two fingers in slowly, while his thumb stroked and flicked over that overly sensitized bud.

"Please...Mamo-chan..." She was incoherent, pleading for more but to over come to express what she wanted from him most. Her body was starved for him. Serenity knew it wouldn't take much more before she orgasmed.

As he began to whisper his profound feelings for her, all the while his fingers curved, stroking her in long, slow, fluid movements. Seeking the very depths of her core in a steady rhythm. Wanting to prolong her pleasure and send her slowly into release.

"I have loved you since the first day we met outside Cross Road Elementary." He breathed against her ear, listening to her breath quicken and her body shudder. Her eyes snapped open at his confession, staring up at him with such an amazing wealth of love and affection. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. But he pushed onward, his voice thick with emotion. "From the first moment you looked at me. I knew your were the one, the other half of my soul. I call you my Simple Sweetness, because you the sweetest gift that God has ever bestowed upon me. A sweet treat I can savour and call my own. A simple joy I take with me everyday, that gives my life meaning. " He continued to say all the words he had kept hidden from her so long ago. Marvelling at how she moved so sensually beneath him. Her body so soft and pliant, the sweet sighs and trembling breaths she took as he coaxed her towards her peek. "I was so lonely, so sad and utterly lost before I found you. Your love and friendship has always lit the way to my salvation... You make me a better person...a better man. Thank you." he finished, hearing her begin to cry softly. Knowing these tears were not of sadness but of relief, of knowing that she was truly and profoundly loved. Wholly and completely cherished by the one man she wanted most to spend the rest of her life with. Not wanting to kill the carnal bliss he was creating. Yet needing to impart how passionately he felt for her. A love so deep he could never measure it. He finished his confession with a tender kiss to her temple.

"I love you..." She whispered against his cheek as he drew away from her temple. Her breath growing into rapid pants, as her words spurned him into a frenzy. His finger's began to speed up their motions. Working his finger's, deeper, harder. His probing touch a rhythm that matched her rapid heart beat and rising desires for him. His lips returned to her throat briefly before roving downward. Anointing the parts of her breasts that crested the surface of the water, as she writhed beneath him. His tongue lapping and circling her nipples. Making her cry out in longing, her flesh highly aroused and tingling after his lips moved on. Falling lower to her flat, toned stomach beneath the water.

Her voice turned to whimper's, her hands gripping into his thick hair. As his head dipped even lower between her legs, as his tongue darted out to replace the pressure of his finger's. He stroked her, flicked the tiny bud and swirled his tongue deep into the seem of her sex. Spearing her over and over, in deep slow motions.

She began to tremble, oddly wondering how long he could hold his breath. Yet he did not come up for breath, his efforts only intensifying upon her mound, hands gripping her waist to keep her steady. He groaned long and low against her core. The rich, deep resonance of the sound vibrating against her sensitive flesh. Hurtling her body into an incredibly intense orgasm. She cried out in ecstasy, craning her neck back and almost screaming as an all consuming pleasure rushed through her. Curling her fingers tightly into his hair, trying to hold herself down. As her orgasm wished to send her flying off to the greatest of heights. The after effects leaving her convulsing and shivering beneath the cooling water.

He finally rose out of the water with a satisfied grin on his face. Brushing a hand down his face to clean away some of the water. With the addictive flavour of her pleasure fresh on his tongue, he admired her pleased and sated body now lounging in the water beneath him.

She never opened her eyes, as a peace fell over her mind and body. The languid sensations making her sigh in a long moan of satisfaction. She could feel his proud grin, it was perceptible without being seen.

At last she felt his lips press against hers in a loving kiss. He took a moment to inhale her sweet scent, before pulling away. Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling warmly up at him. Treasuring the way his deep blue eyes were sparkling with both mirth and smug satisfaction that he had done well in pleasuring her.

"How was that?" He inquired, seeking a bit of ego stroking.

She smiled and nodded, "That was just perfect...but not enough." She responded, the mischief in her eyes lighting up the clear blue. Making her eyes flash like jewels in moonlight. "Here, let me show you." She finished, thrusting her parted legs upward, wrapping them around his waist. She could barely breath, so surprised by her boldness. As she cupped his stiff cock against her core. He locked his eyes on hers, the deep blue darkening with lust. So carnal, fierce and full of passion.

As she wrapped her legs more securely around her lover with an intention not lost to him. Pushing his hips downward, guiding him into her. Darien released a deep sigh of pleasure as he slipped inside of her once again. She was so hot, gripping him snug like a silken glove. His fond memories of the sensations he had experienced making love to her years ago, did not do justice to the intensity of his emotions right now. It was beyond his ability to articulate, this intimacy with her was so pure, so cherished. It was like finally coming home, after being lost for so very long.

He felt whole again...

He began to shiver uncontrollably as she thrust her hips up, drawing him in even deeper. Pressure rose and heat swelled between her legs as he stroked her in a long, languid rhythm. She whimpered, arching upward and ran her tongue along his jaw. He gasped and groaned, the sound vibrating like a growl from his chest. He was amazed at the incredible level of desire she evoked by something so simple as a sultry glance, a sweet sigh, or the slightest erotic movement of her body against his. She was driving his desires to incredible levels, that was quickly going beyond his ability to control.

Needing to gain some advantage over his now very eager lover. Not want things to climax far to early. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close, pleading to her not to go to fast. Wanting to enjoy every moment of this blissful oblivion she was stirring within him. It only took a moment for it to sink in. A sweet, sexy smile spread over her full lips as she stilled, allowing him to set the pace.

He moved slowly at first, as she rocked herself beneath him in time to his more modulated thrusts. Her answer to his plea's silent and gentle as always. Reassuring him with her touch, her hands pressed firmly against his back. Holding him as tightly as he was holding her. Comforting him in all the ways he soothed her, pushing his lust and excitement onwards at every thrust, every arch of her hips as she accepted him so flawlessly. They fit together so perfectly it seemed implausible. Yet the fact that they complimented each other so well only fortified the fact that they were soul mates.

In time the pressure built and he could not contain his building desire for release. He began to move more forcefully into her, increasing his speed. All the while holding her against him, never wanting to let her go. He was lost to her, as she was lost the joy of knowing he loved her. That his heart and soul was devoted wholly and completely to her. That he understood how precious her trust in him was, that he would never take it for granted. Pledging to love her, cherish her forever. That as she completed his own soul, he was the piece of her soul she could not live without.

With each caress of her hands, each motion of their joined hips. Serenity felt they were moving together towards a bliss that would be indescribable. A dual release of ecstasy that would consume them both, in all the ways that were most needed. Satisfying the wild physical desires they held for each other, all while healing in a even more profound way the wounds within their souls.

It was in those moments of complete connection, as they made love to each other. With their bodies, and their souls that the true healing began for both of them.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul._

_Take me home, were my dreams are made of gold._

_In the zone were the beat is uncontrolled._

_I know what it feels like._

_Come on make me feel alive._

_Feel alive, feel alive..._

Darien began to tremble violently as his climax began. She cried out as her insides began to quiver upon him, shivering along with him as they were consumed by waves of ecstasy. Their combined efforts creating a culmination of pleasure that surged from deep within. She clung to Darien as the warm tingling she felt upon her fingers and toes began to surged inward, the intensity growing as they rippled in mounting waves towards her core. She knew when it reached her belly their would be an explosion of pure bliss that would rock her body.

Darien was struggling with his own building pleasures wanting to hold them off to make the moment linger, but he was losing the battle. She opened her eyes studying him, his eyes looking inward and pensive. They hadn't made love in years, this moment was so meaningful she understood his reluctance to let go. Seeing the focused restraint he was forcing upon his body, she sought to push him forward gently.

"Let go..." She called to him lovingly, as he began to slow his pounding rhythm seeking to control himself.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head stubbornly refusing to allow himself to release his seed.

Serenity was on the edge, she wasn't plunging into the depths of that all consuming pleasure without him.

"Don't let me go alone..." she pleaded, rocking her hips more insistently upon him. Taking control and forcing him onward.

He nodded with a plaintive moan, pushing into her more forcefully once again. The urgency in his thrusts was soon over whelming them both. As the rapture over took them both, they cried out together.

She had no idea how long the pleasure lasted, as wave upon wave washed over her. But it erased all her bitterness and sorrow from the past. Just as she knew it would.

Darien rolled over into the water, still holding her tightly against his chest. They were both panting and out of breath, as she settled herself in beside him. Resting her head against his chest, her palm laying fitfully against his abdomen. Their love making had drenched the floor, and drained a great deal of the tub. What was left of the water was still warm, it rocked against them tickling their over stimulated bodies.

Serenity felt weary but highly satisfied. Her body vibrating with delight, as she pressed herself up against his warmth. They lay there filled with contentment in the remaining water until it cooled to room temperature.

"Are you alright..I didn't hurt you or you didn't breath in any of the water?" He finally asked with deep concern.

She released a long languid sigh, turning up from his chest to smile fitfully down at him. As he reclined against the back of the tub. Darien swallowed, his throat tightening with emotion, as her beautiful blue eyes shone like starlight. Reflecting a sense of eternity that left him spell bound.

"My angel of moonlight. " He spoke breathlessly, the moment of their first love making coming back to him. He had the very same thought years ago. As he watched her straddling his hips, rocking her supple body upon him, as they made love in the moonlight. It was one of many wistful if profound things he had realized that night. "I would be nothing without you." He finished dreamily, brushing his fingers across her cheek. Tucking a stray strand of wet blonde hair behind her ear.

"What a romantic thing to say. " She gazed fondly at him, giggling at the sappy compliment.

"I guess you've made me a romantic then. " He shrugged.

She laughed then rose up and kissed him tenderly. Before gaining her feet and departing the tub.

He exited soon after her, neither towelling off. Both their bodies still hot and relaxed from their escapade in the tub. Retreating to the bed to just lay out and enjoy the sated feelings making love had left behind.

Serenity crawled along the sheets, swaying her bum in a sassy, sexy manner that gained her a lusty moan from Darien.

"Keep it up and I'll take you again, princess." He commented, sliding onto the mattress beside her. Kneeling just behind her quite meaningfully, as if he fully intended to mount her. She arched her back and turned to face him over her shoulder, giving him a bright playful smile. Before flopping down on the stomach with a tired moan, showing him she was exhausted right now. Not ready just yet for round two...but soon she would be. A few throw pillows bounced off the head of the bed to the floor.

Darien settled down beside her, tossing the rest of the fluffy nuisances to the floor in disgust. He wanted to lay claim to as much of the bed as possible and those frilly throw pillows would only get in the way. Then he focused completely on his girl, rubbing a tender hand in small circles around her shoulder blades. Her wounds were nearly healed, fresh pink skin covered the puncture wounds. Running her long golden hair threw his finger's, appreciating the smooth silky texture. She hummed in a lazy relaxed way as he returned to caressing the subtle curves of her back, resting her head on crossed arms before her. Turning her head, she lay her cheek down upon her forearms, closing her eyes with a lazy sigh. Basking in the pleasant feelings his touch now invoked.

"So you know I'm not going anywhere..right." He started. "I will be fighting along side you from now on. " He stated, a certainty and determination in his voice that would not be denied.

She took a deep breath and rolled away from his massage. Propping the side of her face up with a palm, her bent arm supporting her. As she stared up at him with the same determined glint in her eyes.

"I realize this. I've accepted the fact you will be danger again. That you will be taking the same risks I do, to keep this world safe. I've had enough of fighting alone, anyway. " She smiled grimly. "I can't control you or the other girls. You will do as you have done before, put yourselves in harms way for me. I am just thankful that this time you have powers to protect yourselves."

"I will protect you." He stated, staring intensely at her. She smiled in response, a fond grateful gaze that was filled with understanding. And a commitment to do the same for him.

"I will protect you also." She commented back. "We're a team now. I am no longer some damsel in distress who needs her prince to come rescue her on his white horse."

Darien chuckled, she had changed a great deal in the last few years. No longer scared to fight, to defend herself. Killing still hurt her deeply, as he could see in her stricken reaction to Po cleaning up Fish-eyes remains. She was stubborn, obstinate and easy to rile as ever. Her insecurities were gone, she knew who she was and what she wanted out of life. She drew her strength from an inner source of confidence and self reliance that she had not possessed in High School.

Her sweet allure and child like charms were still very much present, though. He was grateful that they remained a part of her still. That life hadn't been able to harden her to much.

"I will always try and rescue you." he brushed his finger's down her cheek. Instilling in her that she may be able to take care of herself now, but that he was always her backup when things got scary.

"Aww...your gonna be my trusty sidekick?" She giggled, teasing him cheerfully.

Darien gave her a dry look, rising up to a seated position. To glower down at her as she lay out on the bed giggling up at him. Her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"My beloved Tonto." She commented, then made a whinny sound. Insinuating that he was her pony all over again.

"You got Tonto right, he was the Lone Ranger's sidekick. But he was the Indian...not the horse." he stated with a laugh. "I am more articulate then that guy anyway."

"Oh, fine, then." She huffed then thought more about it. Pouting somewhat that her witty comment had failed. "You can be my Wookie co-pilot then." She started.

"I big hairy beast that resembles Big Foot..." He responded incredulously. "I think that one goes to Po."

She started to laugh loudly accepting the comparison happily. " Your right..." she agreed.

"I am far more dashing and debonaire don't you think." He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully. She past him a knowing smile, rolling her eyes some what at his posturing.

Thinking more on it, not willing to give up. Wanting to find at least one comparison that would work for their strange new relationship.

"How about Kato?" She giggled.

"Nope, doesn't work either." Darien shook his head enjoying how frustrated she was getting as he kept finding flaws. "The only similarity we have is that we can both kick some major ass. He was asian, you would make a better Kato then me." he added smugly. Insinuating that she was the sidekick.

She growled, he was right she was more Japanese then him. But she was no Sidekick! Truthfully back when they were kids she felt very much like his sidekick. He was so cool and confident, having such a naturally charming personality. While she had been awkward and overly shy. So she always felt like she existed in his shadow. Hell, she had been so pathetic and clingy with him in grade school. She could have been one of his groupies..looking back she just felt so humiliate with herself. But this time she was the main event.

"Your a real pain...you know that." she smirked.

"I know...gotta make you work for it. Sweetness." he gave her a charming smile, stretching out on the bed in a starfish like position. Slowly encroaching on what space she had, as if his ego deserved to claim the whole bed. Forcing her to sit up and adjust her position to make room for him.

"Keep at it, I know you will think of a worthy sidekick eventually." He sighed, a very smug smile pulling upon his lips. "I can understand how hard it would be to find a good fit, comparable to me. I am pretty damn amazing, But I believe in you." He taunted with complete self satisfaction in his himself.

Now she was just irritated with him, he could be such an arrogant jerk.

"Scrappy-doo fits!" She snarled. "Your just like him, a loud mouth, arrogant, egotistical self–promoter." Sticking out her tongue and pulling down a lower eye lid.

He looked suddenly hurt, which clamped her mouth shut. He covered it up fast enough with a brilliant, amusing smile. "We'll I think you would make the better sidekick." He threw back indignantly.

"Really?" She crossed her arms, with an unimpressed expression.

"Yeah, your sexy like Bat-woman. " he began, watching her blush and accept his complement.

"And incredibly cute like Gizmo...you have the same eating habits too." he continued, with a knowing smile.

"Your comparisons are going down hill." She ground out through clenched teeth. Not finding the subtle jab at her large appetite humorous at all.

"What do you mean?" He questioned innocently acting confused by her sudden anger. Faking that he couldn't understand why she didn't love his ideas.

"You just compared me to something the turns into an evil ugly gremlin if it eats after midnight!" She cried out in a hurtful tone.

"Only if you don't take good care of it. " He shrugged. "I will always take good care of you." He smirked. Crossing his arms under his head, satisfied that he had won this little verbal spar.

"Well, I think your more like the sidekick...anyway. " She countered, giving him a cute defiant look.

"Well, see." He commented back absently, tweaking the nipple on her left breast. Chuckling as she squealed indignantly and covered herself up with a guarding arm.

"Boy wonder..." She smirked.

"Well, looks like I need to remind you that I am not a boy!" He stated with the burning desire gleaming in his eyes. As he rose up, wrapping her up in an strong, well muscled arm like lightening and swinging her back down to the bed beneath him. She screamed in playful fright as he took her to the mattress, straddling her waist as he dug his strong fingers into the soft flesh beneath her arms.

"Say, I'm your the sidekick!" he commanded, as she squealed and laughed. Writhing under his tickling finger's. Shaking her head vehemently, refusing to give in. Darien was relentless, digging his finger's into the pressure points in her armpits.

"Say it!" He called playfully.

"Never!" She roared, bucking against his crotch and fighting him like a wild cat. Haruka never called her Koneko for nothing. The wind soldier had more then once engaged in a tickle match with her over the years. Receiving many a scratch in her efforts to subdue the little blonde.

"Say it!" He crooned..."I, Serenity Durant am Darien Shield's sidekick..."

She growled and fought, glaring dangerously up at him and laughing uncontrollably at the same time.

"I, Darien Shield's is Serenity Durant's Sidekick!" She defied him with a beaming smile, her fingernails digging into his forearms. Attempting to pull his hands away.

"Just say it!" He commanded, laughing with her. He had a mean competitive streak and he wasn't going to loose. As her face went beet red from strain and struggle, she was just as stubborn at refusing to give in.

"Stop!...Mamo-chan you are going to make me pee!" She pleaded, her bucking and writhing becoming more full of panic. As he wouldn't give in and stop tickling her so mercilessly. She had never been able to evade him

Then her knee slammed hard into his exposed groin. With a grunt of pain he stopped instantly and nonchalantly got off of her. To pace beside the bed, walking out the pain and brutal kink she just put up into his balls.

"Oh...Darien...I am so sorry." She wailed in both fright and mortification, hands pressed against her mouth as she mournfully watched him work through the intense pain she had just inflicted.

"No...Worries. But this is the third time you've nailed me in the balls..." He groaned. "If you are ever wanting kids. I suggest you stop trying to castrate me." He huffed for breath and ground out through clenched teeth.

Serenity sucked in a cold breath, flooded with remorse and regret. At the hope she had instilled in him. That a happy future was ever possible between them. She would be gone by daybreak...

Marriage...kids that was not possible for them. Yet, she refused to tell him she was dying. It would spoil their last night together. She wanted to enjoy it, with out burdening him with worries over something he had no way to prevent. Yet she was thrilled beyond belief that he wanted her in that way. That he dreamed of a future with her, as she had fantasized of with him, for years. She couldn't tell him the truth, so she decided to pretend. She would pretend this night, that the future was theirs. She would pretend that their was nothing standing in their way of claiming that happily ever after.

"Let me make it better..." She breathed seductively, as he turned to her curiously. A sultry smile gracing her beautiful lips, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Serenity fell to her knees in supplication before him. Her dainty hand skimming up the length his wounded member. Tenderly she grasped it at it's root. Stroking it lovingly, making him groan in need as he instantly became aroused.

"Oh...god..." His voice was ragged, as she drew him into the heat of her mouth. Taking him deeply, her lips caressing his sensitive flesh in long tender strokes. The pure, sweet sound of bliss that escaped his lips at the caress of her mouth over his sensitive flesh was inspiring.

His hands fluttered into her long golden hair, wanting to feel her head moving upon him. He closed his eyes and his head fell back, as low groan rumbled from his chest. He delved his hand deeper in the thick locks at the top her head, his fingers gently grasping and releasing the silken waves. His body trembling with a rising lust. Gripping his finger's tightly into her hair, moaning in need for more.

She obliged understanding her lover's wants without needing words, quickening her pace briefly. Then the devil rose inside of her, knowing that he did deserve a little payback for the tickle torture. She drew her mouth away just as he was becoming lost to the pleasure. Giving him a saucy grin before, teasing the swollen head of his erection with her tongue. Darting and swirling her tongue around the crown, then laving down the highly sensitive skin on the underside. Toying up and down his rigid length for a while. Taking her time, before plunging him deeply into her mouth again. Sheathing her teeth behind her lips, she clasped the satin skin tight and began a relentless rhythm. Drawing him up to the very heights of a wild, reckless kind of desire. That made him moan and growl with approval. Only to draw him back down again, as she purposely slowed her pace. She continued to taunt him, denying him his release. Licking and mouthing him near the base, grinning smugly at how he seemed to twitch with anticipation every time her lips brushed against the head. Moaning and whimpering in unstated need, slowly becoming over whelmed and desperate for her to finish what she started.

"Sere...please...Your driving me crazy." He pleaded.

"I know..." she responded slyly.

His eyes flew open as he realized she had no intention of finishing this, only to torment him more.

He growled, a muscle ticked in his jaw. As his eyes darkened, flashing with a fierce, carnal passion. He crouched down suddenly and grabbed her around the waist. Tossing her like a doll onto the bed. Desperate to sate the painful ache she had created. She laughed in delight, as he positioned himself above her. Her legs parting to greet him, eyes sparkling with love. "Tease..." He growled, his chest pressed to hers. His weight possessive as he pinned her to the mattress. Dipping his head into her neck and suckling at her hard.

She yelped as her neck was set on fire by his lips and teeth. His need to mark her a primal demand he could not fight. In the next instant he had claimed her mouth with his, in a heated kiss. That was hard and ravenous, meant to dominate, to capture her and lay claim. Darien groaned at the sweet, intoxicating taste of Serenity's lips. Kissing her was going to become an addiction, one he hoped to have for the rest of his life. He had to have her, right here, right now. His balls tightened with the need to be inside of her. It was a desire that scorched through his blood, it consumed like a wild fire through out his body. The intensity of need bordering on insanity, and Darien willingly walked into those flames. Deepening the kiss in moments, their tongues duelling as Serenity met him kiss for kiss. Matching his intensity, giving as much as he demanded. His hand slipping down her curves to rest against her bare hip. Stroking his thumb along the sensual flare of her hip, relishing the feel of her soft, silken skin. Then skimming his hand up to her flat belly, her body soft and willing beneath him. As she whimpered helplessly against him. She was having a hard time adjusting to this sudden change in sexual command. He was in control now, hungrily devouring her mouth. His larger hand having found her breast. He cupped the heavy swell and sensually massage it. Circling her nipple with his fingertips, he rolled the sensitive nub between them. Setting her body into an intense flame of arousal. She ground her hips against him, moaning plaintively for him to continue. He obliged her silent demand and pinched the stiff nipple between this fingers, pulling upon the satin button sharply. Her back arched and she gave a soft cry against his lips.

He slowly pulled his mouth away from hers, allowing her to take a deep breath. Her heart was slamming against her ribs. Her blood flowing away towards all the sensitive parts of her, wanting him to touch her everywhere all at once. Erotic excitement and exhilaration of engaging in love again, surging within her like the tides of the ocean. It was amazing how they slipped so seamlessly from the banter of close friendship to lovers. Their personalities capable of such perfect harmony.

Her hands wove into his thick hair, as he kissed down her collar bone, trailing between her breasts, then clasping a nipple in his mouth. His lips firming around the nub as he suckled hard upon her. His mouth was ravenous, devouring her breast with a fierce passion. She gasped, her hands flying from his hair to grasp desperately at the sheets upon the bed. As the wet sounds of him feasting upon her breasts filled the bedroom. His hands always in motion, seductively caressing every inch of her body. One palming her breast in tender circles while the other gripped the curve of her waist. His finger's caressing the soft flesh around her hips. His thumb finding the sensitive valley of tender flesh between her leg and sex. Always an attentive and sensual lover, Darien knew how she liked to be touched. What drove her lust and made her make the most beautiful sounds of delight. She could feel his erection pulsing with need against her hip. Knowing how badly he wanted to be inside of her, how he was holding himself back. Wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible before finding his own completion.

His masterful finger's seeking the dampness between her legs.

"Oh...kami..." She cried as the first jolt of pleasure began to mount from deep within her. Sucking in a rapid breath, when his finger's brushed over the sensitive curtain of flesh that concealed her aching sex. She squirmed and sighed, closing her eyes as he teased her entrance. Then gasped as his finger's thrust into her. She raised her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. As he teased the tiny bundle of nerves with his thumb, pressing and rolling it mercilessly. She felt her body quickening, tightening and shuttering at every flick of his finger, every thrust of his fingers deep inside. Moving faster and faster, upon her swollen, highly aroused sex. She could feel her climax building, knowing that when it struck it would so powerful, so overwhelming. She might not be able to control the volume of the cry of rapture that would rip from her throat. As Darien felt her inner flesh quiver around his finger's, he moaned with rising desire.

They moved in a wordless dance, drawing each other's passion to insurmountable heights. With the tenderness of their touch, the soft caress of lips upon hot flesh. Her sweet voice calling and moaning to him as he anointed her breasts with his rising passion. Laving and licking the sensitive peeks, until her head was trashing from side to side. He gave the other breast the same treatment. Relentless and demanding, he urged her onward to release. Until she was bucking against his hand, lost and wild beneath him. Whimpering in desperation for the orgasm to wash over her, her body was on fire. Each and every nerve screaming for release, muscles bunched tight and straining for that moment of pure bliss.

Darien rose off her wet breast, to watch the pleasure on Serenity's face. He felt her give into it, his finger's slowing to a soothing rhythm as she squeezed them tightly. With her eyes closed, her soft cries issuing from beautiful lips, now parting in a silent scream. Golden blonde hair streaming over her face and cascading in a wild abandon upon the bed. Darien had never seen a more stunning sight.

"You are so beautiful..." he breathed, the awe in his voice making him sound husky and lustful. Darien kissed between the valley of her breasts. Kissing down her stomach again, licked her navel and nipped at the tender flesh of her sides. Her skin so flawless and smooth it felt like satin, radiating a heat that soothed him. He raised his head up to find his own euphoria at making love to her reflecting in the clear pools of her luminous blue eyes. Her fingers gripped into his hair as her body was rocked by rising pleasures.

"So very beautiful..." He repeated, "Tonight, you belong to me again." His words where whispered in a low rumble. His voice both erotic and commanding. Making her already fast beating heart, ratchet up even more in overwhelming emotion. The passion in his voice was intense, as if he was reclaiming his dreams. Of having her like this, in his arms, beneath him. Cherished and bound to only him. Desperate to make these moments, this night last an eternity. She knew that this night was going to be unforgettable, it would be branded into her soul until she took her last breath. Then he returned to his trail of kisses down her flank. Her thoughts fading into that blissful haze of unparallelled pleasures. As he was lost to her flesh soon after.

"You mean everything to me..." She responded in a breathless pant, her voice trembling. As his tongue found her inner folds. A thumb now pressing and circling that bundle of nerves at the very apex of her core. He continued to lick at her until she was peeking again.

"Oh...god..." she arched herself against his invading mouth. Losing contact with his hair, her arms flopped to the sheets at her sides, fingers gripping tight.

Satisfied she was wet enough to not cause her any pain. He drew his mouth away, adjusting her hips, he guided his throbbing cock to her entrance. He slowly entered her, she gasped as his rigid, engorged length filled her. He pressed into her, inch by inch until she had taken all of him. Her legs began circling once more around his thighs, holding him firmly against her. As he rocked into her leisurely, admiring how delicious her breasts looked bouncing beneath him. Her head craned back, eyes closed in bliss as he made love to her in steady thrusts. Slowly increasing his tempo, until he was driving into her.

Her body bending with his movements, pushing back against him like the tide. Allowing him to sink even deeper. Her hands exploring his rippling back, tracing down the smooth valley between his shoulder blades. Gripping the tight muscles of his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist. As she surrendered once more to this rush of passion.

He pumped deeply into her, his arms flanking the sides of her head. His eyes slowly closing as he fell into the bliss of making love to her. Their quiet pleas mixing with approving sounds as they guided each other towards the ultimate fulfillment of their love. He thrust faster, harder, plunging his length deeper. Then she arched and threw her head back, unable to contain the strangled cry as she started to come apart. The climax tore through her like a tidal wave, forceful and all consuming. Her body coiled and clenched tight upon him, her inner muscles quivering as the orgasm past threw her. She had never felt anything more glorious then the pleasure she received from Darien. She felt so light, as if her body was floating. Her limbs were so relaxed, they could be liquid. She smiled blissfully, her eyes opening slowly. Finding Darien smiling down at her with immense satisfaction. He tenderly pulled out of her. His smile growing more wide as his hands grasped her hips and quickly turned her over onto her stomach. Serenity had no time to protest or even think straight. Before he had her on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder with a sultry smile, to find him kneeling behind her. Breathless, she swiped the tip of her tongue over her lower lip. Anticipation of him mounting her soon, creating an ache of longing in her belly. Her breasts hanging heavy near the sheets, her nipples hardening as they brushed over the bunched fabric. Her arms were shaking and her knees weak, barely able to hold herself up. He grazed a knuckle down the graceful curve of her spine. Making her shiver in response, her skin was hot and over sensitive. Positioning himself over her, bending his larger frame over her's. Laying his chest against her back, trapping her diminutive frame beneath his larger, more powerful body. He bent over her, tucking his face near her ear. He darted his tongue out licking the outer shell, breathing in her scent deeply. Listening to her ragged breaths and quiet moans. She wanted him, needed him so badly. Like a drug, she felt like she was going into a desperate state of withdrawal. Slipping a hand beneath her bracing arm, he began thumbing a nipple approvingly. Watching how the anticipation for him was building inside of her. Another orgasm building and intensifying with his continued teasing. She clawed at the sheets, panting and whimpering softly. The need for him to sate the ache, burning between her legs was growing beyond her control. She wiggled her ass against him, coaxing him to stop teasing and finish what he had started. She could feel the quickening towards orgasm deep inside but she needed more, to go over that edge. She was desperate to come but he wasn't giving her what she craved and it was maddening.

He couldn't help the smug smile that pulled upon his lips, she was getting a taste of her own medicine. He brushed his hands down her flanks to grip her hips possessively. Nudging the tip of his cock against her entrance. She instantly stiffened, her body was set a fire...waiting, yearning for him to complete that first thrust back inside her body. Darien knew exactly what he was doing, the torture he was putting her threw. But in the end she would thank him for it, because the coming orgasm he was building would be monumental. He pushed just the tip of his cock through the wet, warm curtain of flesh and then swiftly withdrew it again.

The pleasurable agony he was dragging out was driving Serenity crazy. "What are you doing..." She whimpered in disappointment. Then glared threateningly over her shoulder, her eyes burning with unsated desire. "Oh, God...Darien stop teasing me...Please." Her voice was uncertain and trembling.

Darien smiled, chuckling softly. "Patience, Sweetness. " he coaxed, brushing his fingers carefully through her long golden tresses. That were knotted and in wild disarray down her back.

She moaned, her lower lip jutting out in a coming pout. "Is this payback?" She whispered, her voice quiet and shaky as if tears were threatening.

He never responded at first, but his finger's swirled around her clit. His other hand toying coyly with a dangling breast. She gasped, as he bent low over her again, her core tightening with the need for release. "Your body needs a little time to adjust before I take you again." He answered her in a heated whisper against her ear, then nipped the edge of her shoulder meaningfully. "I'm in no hurry...are you?" he taunted with a husky breath.

Serenity growled impatiently, a low burning fury bubbling in her blood. She was about ready to just deny him and her this round of love making. Just to spite him for presuming she would put up with this sexual torture. Darien caught onto her irritation with this game, she liked to tease and torment him. But she never endured his teasing with the same aplomb. Any second now she was either going to retaliate which might be fun, or storm off in a huff and hide away from him in the bathroom. No doubt.

So he quickly palmed her stomach with a strong hand, preparing her. Darien was swift and with one single thrust he had filled her. Sinking every last inch of himself deep inside of her. Serenity gasped, her body going rigid at his sudden invasion. Her already over stimulated nerves sparked to life again with new more powerful waves of pleasure. Her pussy clenched around him, holding firm. As his cock pulsed and throbbed in response. His movements were measured, as he withdrew only to spear into her again. Her flesh was set a flame, she flung her head back against his shoulder. Crying out in exhilaration. "Oh god...fuck me..."

He forged deeper, harder, spreading her wide. Pleasure was humming over them both, electric and alive. Their bodies moving fluidly together. As she cried out his name, her heat surging into him as he covered her body with his. Each shallow breath he took was filled with her scent, her very essence. She had become the air he breathed, everything that he needing to live. He rocked against her again and again, one steady, hard stroke after another. He pumped into her, needing more, needing to be as deep inside of her as he could be. He was lost to the passion, pushing his hand into her hair. That was trailing down her arching back, he fisted it and pulled her head back.

Serenity whimpered, her body bending to his will. Her lungs could not take in enough air, his thrusts were become punishing. He was completely dominating her, pounding into her with a ruthless control. Leaving her body humming, over full and deliriously over taxed as she surrendered herself to him. Darien leaned over her again, branding her neck with sharp painful nips of his teeth, suckling upon her hot flesh, lapping and licking up and down the column hungrily.

Then he grasped her hips, releasing her hair and allowing her to hang her head. Sucking in some much needed air, yet unable to do more then pant. As a mind blowing desire engulfed her, sweeping her away in a current of pleasure so powerful she couldn't find enough air. Darien kept her immobile, as he pounded desperately into her. She gloried in the sounds of his flesh smacking against her backside, the feel of his groin meeting the sensitive flesh between her legs. The insane rhythm of his invasion of her body as he sated himself. That combined stimulus was what pushed her over the edge and back into the most powerful orgasm to date. She craned her neck and screamed his name. As waves of pleasure that were so profound and utterly beautiful began to overwhelm her. Consumed by the ecstasy, falling into a state of contentment, of fulfillment that she never wished to rise out of.

As she clamped down on him, pulling him under a current of never ending pleasure. He cried out her name, as his own orgasm claimed him. A ecstasy so blinding, so pure and unrestrained he found himself drowning in it. The emotions so powerful, his chest was aching as he struggled to draw breath. He released her hips and fell over her. His breathing was ragged, as he lowered his forehead to her shoulder. He had never experience such all consuming pleasure as he did with her.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul,_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold._

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

Serenity collapsed to the mattress completely sated, unable to hold herself up any longer. Darien fell with her, pulling her against him as he fell to his side. Darien held her close as he settled their bodies amid the fluffy, rumpled white bed spread. Her body felt well used and she found she was dosing softly against his chest, breathing easily. Snuggling like a contented cat, his warmth spreading through her like a comforting blanket. She had never been happier in her whole life.

Listening to his heart beating against his chest, she was lightly drawing circles around his pectoral muscles with a finger. Swirling her fingertip around his firm nipple before trailing her finger back along a meandering path over his chest. Serenity had never felt so safe, so secure and protected as she did in his arms.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent as the top of her head was tucked just under his chin. Enjoying the warmth and comfort of her skin against his. He held her close, arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. He could feel warm tears ebbing from the corner of his eyes, so very thankful that this wasn't a dream. That he was finally holding her again, that she was real and would still be there if he was to fall asleep. He kissed the top of her head gratefully and pulled her closer. Sighing with a broken breath, so overcome by the perfection of this moment.

"Tell me about everyone...I miss so many people. " she asked sleepily. "How's Andrew? "

"He is in California on a basketball scholarship." Darien answered.

"Amelia?" She yawned. She felt boneless and completely relaxed, so content that she was growing drowsy. Her eyes hooded and slowly closing as she basked in lazy aftermath of making love.

"She works for Lita. Vice president of Dark Moon oil. Sebastian is married to her younger sister and they have a little four year old boy. He works under Amelia. " He replied with a smile, it was funny how karma worked.

"Lita bought out Daniel's company?" Serenity laughed, seeing the continued justice with a sparkle of mirth in her eyes.

"She is a billionaire several times over now, Sere." Darien smiled mildly, as she turned her face up to his in surprise.

"Wow..." Serenity breathed.

Darien kept on, brushing a hand down her hair lovingly.

"Chad is running his father and grandfather's farm. Yaten's in New York taking acting, trying to out do his super star cousin Simon. Who turned out to be a one hit wonder anyway." Darien laughed, wondering how he could have ever been jealous of that poser.

"Mel?" She inquired, smiling fondly with memories of the over the top young man, who was so odd and charismatic at the same time.

"Married, has a set of twins now I think. Lives up state somewhere." He squeezed her tight, letting her know that things had turned out wonderful for the love lorn young man.

"Really!" She giggled with delight, nibbling on her lower lip so very happy for him. Never dreaming the shy, awkward young man would find love so quickly. To become a father so young also, it seemed like a one in a million chance that Melvin would find his true love so soon. She wondered if her wishes back then had something to do with that outcome.

"He met some girl at his University...Mandie...no...Molly O'Hara. That was it. She's got this crazy, curly red hair." Darien chuckled, he had only met the girl once. Running into the both of them at a cage match during his day's moving up the ranks of the Mixed Martial Arts competitions. She was a firecracker who accepted the odd ball, with infinite patience and a silly fondness towards his eccentricities.

Silence reigned for a while, each lost their thoughts.

"You gave Elliot a second chance. Why? " He finally asked, needing to know what that weak willed loser had done to gain a new life. His actions were as cruel and vile as Daniel's.

"He was sorry,..." She started quietly, her eyes drawing inward to reflect upon that decision. Made unconsciously by her heart alone. "He was crying the whole time, Daniel had his way with me. In the end he repented and sought my forgiveness. Unfortunately, I had to kill him too, as he wouldn't let go of me when I pleaded to him. As he died in my hands...I felt him feel that his death was justified...that he deserved to die for his part in my rape." She finished with a broken sigh. It was so hard to relive those memories, to force the muttled, time worn recollections of violation back to life.

"Well, He's used it well. He's in University right now working hard to become a social worker. He wants to help other screwed up teens. He was addicted to drugs at the time he hung out with Daniel. That bastard got him hooked on heroine and crack cocaine. But Elliot was poor, he didn't have the funds to keep up his addiction, so in an act of complete desperation. He stole from Daniel's dealer. That was why he did what ever Daniel asked of him. If not Daniel would stop paying off his debts and most likely Pink would have been six feet under before grad." Darien explained, knowing he was dredging up traumatic demons for her. But feeling she would want to know her gift wasn't waisted on Pink.

"I sometimes wonder why his nickname was Pink?" She mused.

"Don't know, but based on the fact the guy was a major Hedonist at the time. I bet it had something to do with his penis." Darien smirked, watching as she blushed profusely.

She nodded, as he cupped her cheek drawing her up for a lingering kiss of comfort and perhaps forgiveness. For failing her, for forcing her to relive those terrible memories. So damn thankful that she was ok, that she was such a strong, resilient woman.

"Randy?" She questioned a moment later, as he was the last on her list.

"Joined the army..haven't seen him in years." He finished taking a deep breath.

"My wish for everyone came true." she replied with a deep sustained sigh.

"You wanted everyone to be happy..yes." He added.

She nodded.

"Well in truth the girls and I could never be happy without you. That's why we dreamed of you. Finding you was the fulfillment of our happiness." He squeezed her shoulder's again, needing to reassure her that they wanted to fight with her. That was their truest wish, was to be with her, to protect her and help her succeed in her own dreams.

"I am starting to see that...yes. I should really meet with them soon. " She responded dreamily, finally succumbing to sleep.

Soon he closed his eyes as well, falling into the most fitful sleep he had in years.

It was the curt knocking on the their hotel door the awoke them at the end of their time limit.

Serenity roused first, moaning and stretching against him. Her body still so content it was difficult of leave his side. Darien groaned in disappointment as cool air replaced the warmth of her body. The sound of the faucet in their luxury tub drawing him fully awake. He noticed ruefully how crazy his hair was in the mirror above the bed. As narcissistic as it was he began to fix his hair, brushing it back into place before rising from the bed himself.

He moved briskly to the bathroom, in search of his girl. Not liking to feel the chill of her absence against his skin. Finding his girl already bathing happily, the jet humming softly. Grinning like a fool, Darien jogged across the bathroom and hopped into the jetted tub.

As he made a loud splash beside her, she gave him a no nonsense look. Seeking to command his playfulness so that they didn't waste any more time. "No more fooling around. I don't need to smell like sex while we search for Shingo." She stated, scrubbing a soapy sponge down her arm for emphasis.

"Fine." he grumped turning towards the faucets, soon becoming intrigued by the fact that there were three of them.

He pulled on the third ornate lever before Serenity could cry out a warning. Suddenly the jet's started pumping in a pink scented oil, that smelled pungently like fake cherries.

"Oh...Darien!" She wailed, scrambling through the water, to pull the lever back into place and stop the terrible scent now filling the tub.

"Sorry..." He shrugged, pulling the plug in the tub to release the foul, oily pink water. She didn't want to smell like sex, smelling like fake cherries seemed far worse.

With the bath ruined they both climbed out of the tub to clean themselves off with the shower faucet mounted against the far wall. Enjoying lathering every inch of each other with soap. Re-discovering all the sweet spots upon each other, that made them sigh, or gasp or moan with pleasure. Teasing and taunting with their mouths, with their sensual caresses. The shower soon becoming it's own kind of foreplay as they explored one another. Even with the hot water falling over them both. The potency of their desire was scorching. Darien hauled her into his arms, angling his head, he captured her lips with his. Kissing her deeply, ravaging her mouth as thoroughly as he had taken her body earlier. She met him stroke for stroke with her own tongue, holding him against her just as possessively. Their kisses were hungry, needy and eager for more. It hadn't been long since their last coupling, but they were already starved for one another. The kiss quickly became demanding, their breaths quick and harsh. Hearts pounding for fulfillment, the lust unquenchable.

As a voracious passion over took them both. He moved her towards the tile wall, crowding her smaller frame with his. Never breaking the connection of their lips, his body pressed up against hers. Skin to skin, glorying in the feel of her in his arms...against his chest. Soft and curving in all the right places. She fit so perfectly against him. A desperation for more urged him to take her. Right there against the tile wall. Grasping a breast with his large hand, massaging it gently. Brushing his thumb over the puckered nipple. His seduction was confident and aggressive. Having already made love to her twice, he no longer had any reservations. He knew the desire they shared for one another was absolute and burned as intensely as a new born star.

Serenity's gasp for breath as he fondled her breast, made him smile inwardly. Her body was already bending towards him, offering herself freely for more. Her finger's tightened on his shoulders, when he pinched the stiffened peek. Her breast fit perfectly in his palm, heavy and delicate. A delectable treat he was eager to savour. Darien adjusted their position, making sure she was under the spray of hot water. Know how easily she grew chilled and wanting her to be comfortable. Looking after her needs, protecting her, it was like second nature to him. As the water once again struck across her shoulder's. Serenity moaned languidly and tilted her head back. Allowing the cascade of water to pelt over her face, soaking her hair and running over the swells and curved of her supple body in small rivers. The erotic sight of her under the water was to much. Darien bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth. Suckling upon her hard, making her cry out and her thighs to clench. She was filled with yearning, a need for more. Desperate and needy, she could not fight against the irresistible need to have him inside again. She hands delved into his soaked hair, gripping and clawing as he devoured her breast. Seducing her so completely, with his masterful tongue and sensual lips. That she was soon aching for him to enter her.

"Oh...God...Mamo-chan...I need you." She pleaded, arching and moaning against him. Her hands were greedy, shaking and unsteady. Moving over his sculpted shoulders, his well toned back. Feeling the steely muscle move seamlessly beneath his skin. She couldn't stop touching him, learning what made him growl with lust, moan with need. Her hands were splayed over the satin expanse of his broad chest when he rose hungrily from her breast. Her hands tapering seductively down his sides to his trim waist and hips. Marvelling at how every part of his body was hot and so very hard. Full of power and strength. He had come a very long way since she knew him last. His body was a temple of masculinity that she wished to explore for eternity. His mouth quickly found hers again, as he pressed up against her. The hot water now pounding down upon them both. His kiss was urgent and demanding. Making a loud smacking sound when he abruptly parted their lips, ducking his head into her neck to anoint the skin there with soft, sensual kisses. She sighed with contentment, nothing had ever felt so right. This was were she belonged, at his side, in his arms. This was her own personal heaven.

Soon Darien had her pressed up against the wall tile, holding her up by wrapping his powerful arms under her bum. She knew what was coming, that he intended to impale himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his intense gaze with hers. She took a deep breath, preparing herself, as she felt the broad head of his arousal pressing against her entrance. "Sere...I never want to be with out you again." He whispered, taking long steadying breaths to hold back the wealth of emotion seeking to overwhelm him. She swallowed hard, her eyes stinging with remorse. She couldn't tell him, wouldn't tell him... it would ruin their last night together. She wanted it to be unforgettable, perfect and wondrous just like it began. But the worry and vulnerability she saw in his midnight blue eyes was startling. This was all they had, this was all she could offer him. This amazing night together, filled with a hot burning passion. That would be snuffed out forever when the sun rose. But hopefully would warm him in his memories for the rest of his life. She could not promise him anything, so she sought to answer him in the only way she could.

Serenity reached down and grasped his cock, position it flush with her sex, Then plunged herself down upon his length in one swift motion. He gasped, surprised by her boldness. Then closed his eyes in bliss, grinding himself into her core with long, powerful thrusts. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on as took her with a reckless abandon. She shuddered, as he rubbed against the sides of her swollen sex. Filling her completely, the pleasure so intense it was painful. She closed her eyes, holding her breath. Pressing her face against his neck, as she wept for both joy at having him back and sorrow for the inevitable separation at the end of the night. She titled her hips as she surrendered to him. He pushed even deeper, his body trembling at the exquisite pleasure coursing through him. He dug his fingers into her bottom, extracting himself from her tight heat briefly before driving himself back inside. He smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the perfection of his life right now. He had never been so consumed by desire as he was for this woman. To claim her, cherish and protect her, so that she never left him ever again. Her moans turned into soft cries, as he pounded into her relentlessly. Thrusting into her again and again, harder, deeper, the friction driving his lust into a frenzy. The water from the shower was growing cooler, but neither of them noticed. The heat from their bodies enough to keep them warm. As their passion was getting the better of them both. He could feel her body quickening towards climax, her inner muscles quivering upon his rigid length. He felt his own completion was merely moments away, as his balls tightened and his cock pulsed with a need for release. When he opened his eyes, he found her soft, warm blue eyes watching him. The honest love and affection she held for only him, pure and unguarded in the depths of her eyes. He pulled out of her, cresting the head of cock near her entrance. Then thrust himself deep again in one hard, powerful stroke. She cried out, arching her neck backward. He needed to hear her passion, her sweet voice crying out for him to pleasure her. He repeated the same strong, long strokes until she was panting in breathless gasps. Her body tightened as she was closing in on her orgasm. He moved into another steady rhythm, his thrusts precise and merciless. A sense of pride swelling in his heart that he could drive her to such amazing heights of pleasure. Watching the wondrous beauty that she was, dancing upon his cock. Her back bowing, hands gripping his shoulder's so desperately that her nails were digging into his skin. Then she screamed his name, as she fell apart in his arms. Darien grunted, barely aware as her body clamped down on his cock like a vice. It pushed him over the edge into blissful oblivion. As his own release swept over him, powerful and relentless like the tides of the ocean. The intense sensations exploding between them defied anything they had created before.

Serenity giggled and bowed her head back to face him. Her eyes glowing with sated desire. A brilliant smile illuminating her face. Pressed up against each other, they could feel their hearts thundering in the same rhythm. Their bodies were still throbbing were they were joined, it had been an amazing climax. The tremors still rippling through her inner muscles. Nothing could ever compare to the level of desire and love that they shared. She had never felt such pleasure, such complete contentment in pressence of another person.

Slowly he let her slip down his body, as he pulled out of her. Wrapping a securing arm around her waist as she found her feet upon the slippery tile. He held her flush against him, grasping her chin with his fingers. He directed her face upward, bending low to capture her lips with his. He kissed her slowly, sensually, thoroughly before she pulled away.

"We have to hurry, we are way past our time limit now." She chastised, giving his chest a firm pat. Needing him to take a step back and give her a moment to tame the relentless desire she held for him. They could easily stay holed up in this room all night, engaging in one escapade after another until dawn. But she had other commitments to keep, Shingo was out there perhaps in danger and if she didn't make her meeting with Haruka. The Sky Soldier would most definitely tan her hide and enjoy doing it too.

Darien nodded, his eyes still smouldering for her. Yet his self control was firmly in place. They were soon trying to shower again with out mishap, only engaging in loving kisses. Now only washing themselves, not wanting to get held up again by their lust for each other.

"I still smell like cherries..." Serenity complained, sniffing her arm. As she wrapped up her hair in a fluffy white towel.

"Embrace the cherries, I don't think it washes off easily. " Darien responded with a resigned sigh. As he stood behind her in the wall sized mirror at the vanity. Wrapping a towel around his waist and fluffing his hair with his finger's. Sending a spray of water against the mirror.

Serenity chuckled softly and left the bathroom, with her plastic garment bag. Leaving him to curiously check the drawer's set along the side of the vanity for anything useful to help mask the only several boxes of condoms. Pink, purple and green and most likely fruit flavoured. With a smirk he tossed them on the counter, thinking they might come in handy later. It seemed they just couldn't get enough of each other tonight. Shaking his head ruefully that so far he hadn't used any protection with her. So overzealous to have her he had once again went bare back and they could be facing the same out come as before. He could have easily got her pregnant, but this time he greeted the idea of a child with joy and not trepidation.

When he was finished towelling off, dressing back into his jeans and leather jacket. The extra condoms pocketed safely. He left the bathroom, finding her fully dressed in her grey and black plaid skirt and white stockings. Her blood stained shirt discarded in the bathroom garbage long ago. Now dressed in her new more frilly plush pink top. A mini dress style shirt with a flowing bottom hemline that barely covered her flat toned stomach. With black straps over her shoulder's and a large drooping bow adorning her low square neckline. It was a cute, baby doll looking shift that tapered to her curves. She was just adjusting her headphones around her neck again, tucking her phone and i-pod into a pocket of her skirt. When Darien came up behind her, brushing himself sensually behind her. Rubbing his crotch just barely across her butt. She blushed and cast him a reproachful look over her shoulder.

"Don't start something we have no time to finish." She chastised.

He chuckled, watching as she moved towards the door to slip on her shoes.

"I can't believe that those headphones are still around your neck, after everything we just survived." He commented heading curiously back to the vending machine.

"They are my good luck charm." She answered seriously.

As she left the room, he found himself once more staring at the sex novelties with both interest and alarm, that he found them so interesting. Kinda like a train wreck...it was so appalling yet thrilling at the same time. Staring perplexed at the various vibrators and crotchless pink panties. Deciding he was going to bring her back again and soon, to try out some of this stuff...if she was up for it that is.

They rode the elevator back down in comfortable silence, holding hands and passing each other satisfied looks. As they neared the desk in the front foyer, Darien glanced over the booth noticing the same middle aged business man handing over a huge amount of cash. Having perused the vending sex equipment machine in their room. He oddly wondered if the man was purchasing a butt plug or something. Then he noticed a few other rooms were open, one was a classroom theme the other 'mad scientist. Featuring all sorts of things, like a large metal table, test tubes and surgical plastic piping for all your bondage needs. He raised his eye brows, as an awkward nervous chuckle escaped his lips. Darting after Serenity as she was leaving him behind out the glass doors.

_I know what it feel's like._

_Com'on make me feel alive._

_Feel, alive, feel, alive..._

_Alive, Alive, Alive..._


	7. A friendship reborn (prt 1)

Author's note: Kelly Clarkson's:People like Us.

Yakuza status. Kumicho (supreme boss), wakagashira (Number two-man or regional boss)

Shatie (younger brother) Wakashu ( Junior leader) Shateigashira (leader beneath the regional boss)

Seeking Salvation

**A friendship reborn (prt 1)**

_We come into this world unknown._

_But know we are not alone._

_They try and knock us down._

_But change is coming, it's our time now._

Walking the narrow familiar streets back in Minato ward, Serenity kept glancing nervously up to the faceless black sky. The moon was now strangely absent, hiding it's gentle light behind the thick, encroaching clouds. It looked like rain was once more amassing over the city. Filling her with dread and a nervous energy, that made her rather jumpy. She truly hated storms. They put her on edge in every way, with an unfocused fear that left her feeling rather helpless.

The brown stone towers, or steel and glass structures were flanking the dimly lit streets. Obscuring what stars could be seen through the red haze created by the city lights. Only furthering her ill feelings, was the fact that Darien was now leading her on some secret rendezvous. The cement of the boulevards was a damp inky black, that spoke of rain that had already fallen, but more was imminent. The pavement seemed to shimmer under the sharp glow of orange street lamps, like a slick oily ribbon. The way ahead holding an eerie gloom of the unknown.

Her flowing pink shirt with the droopy black bow, felt inadequate to protect her from the coming rain. Her loose golden hair falling over her shoulder's and down her back in a wild mess. The bursts of wind tossing it into disarray. Her grey and plaid shirt blowing in the breeze, as her tennis shoes made sharp noises against the quiet of the night.

Darien held her hand lightly, keeping a silent vigil over her and the way ahead. Dressed overly casual in his jeans and leather jacket only. The allure of his sexy broad chest hidden just out of view beneath the worn black leather was both a temptation and a distraction for her. She had to resist several times already of unzipping the jacket to run her fingers up and down the smooth taunt skin of his chest. She had enjoyed caressing every inch of him back at the hotel and was eager for more. Yet she had to keep her mind on task, to much was going on tonight. Beryl was out to get the crystal and take over the world. The sister's could only stay ahead of Hawk-eye for so long. She needed to get that crystal into safer hands, questioning if even her hands would be strong enough to keep it from Beryl. Shingo was in trouble some where, she could feel it. And she was dieing, she could already feel the burning in her veins. Like an itch she could never scratch, moving through her system, slowly killing her. It was like she could hear the ticking of a clock in the back of her head, urging her to move more quickly. She only had a pre-determined amount of time to find her brother, the crystal and take care of Beryl for good. It seemed a unobtainable goal, but she was determined have everything solved before she died.

Darien had been staring with a new found wonder at her, his mind clear and full of tender memories once again. His whole body felt alive, humming with energy as if she was the battery for his powers themselves. Passing her a knowing lopsided grin, his blue eyes sparkling with true happiness. Serenity giggled gripping his hand tighter, her cheeks burning as she was also happier and more content then she had been in years. Then the pleasant mood of the moment was abruptly broken by the loud gurgling disturbance of her empty stomach.

"Hungry?" Darien commented, knowing how much Sere's appetite guided her.

"Very." She sighed, rubbing her belly.

Darien glanced around at the empty side street, an expectant look crossing his features as if he knew something she didn't. Then he glanced down at his watch.

Serenity was curious now, something was up?

"Dare..." She started but fell silent, as a set of blinding head lights rounded the street up ahead. Bouncing down the uneven cement, at a break neck speed.

"Right on time." Darien smirked.

"Who is?" Serenity spoke uncertainly.

"Raye and Mina." He nodded back, it was a forced encounter of his own making. Ready or not, he felt she had to set things right with her best friends as well. They also had a missing piece of their souls to reclaim, a void only her friendship and love could fill. They deserved to be whole again or at least re-start the friendship if regaining their memories wasn't an option. He still didn't understand how he was given the gift of reclaiming his past, but he hoped that by Serenity's pressence alone they too could remember their true past as well.

"Darien..." she gripped his hand tighter, hissing out his name angrily. Her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"You said you wanted to meet them?" He responded back innocently as he waved the approaching car down.

"On my own terms...you thoughtless baka!" She growled out, her eyes darting into the silent shops and alleys that backed them. Patheticly seeking a place to hide, to run from this encounter. She hated being thrust into situations out of her control.

Damn...him...this was not her idea of a comfortable, no strings attached first meeting.

Darien chuckled holding her hand firmly. "Sere...they miss you. " He stated, with not a hint of guilt in his tone.

But she felt it, that guilt of taking away something precious from her friends. Holding herself hostage for five years in a country far away. With a groan she resigned herself to this awkward encounter, she missed them very much as well. Would love to reclaim that close sisterly like friendship she had once shared with them. That they currently enjoyed with Darien.

A bright sun yellow, brand new model, Chevrolet Corvette. Pulled up to the curb beside them. The body gleamed in the street lights, like a beam of sunlight. With a low profile and flowing curves it moved with a powerful grace. The windows were all a mirrored black tint in which one couldn't see inside.

The engine rumbled with a low purring growl, the power restrained as it slowed to a stop before them.

Serenity blinked...how in the world did they get an American vehicle this expensive, this wild and outrageous, over to japan.

As if reading her mind, Darien nodded curtly towards the sports car. "Lita...Uber rich..." He murmured out of the corner of his mouth, seeing the confused frown upon her face. "She takes very good care of her friends." He nodded again, catching Serenity's disbelief and feeling he needed to explain.

"Wow..." She breathed. Ogling the pristine silver accents of the trim and handles of the two door sport car, almost drooling on her tennis shoes. She suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy and regret that her precious Shelby Cobra had been totalled so brutally. She would have loved to have showed it off to Mina. Perhaps entertain her with a drift race up the mountains near Osaka. The two cars would have been evenly matched and it would have been an epic show down of speed and precision driving. With a nervous chuckle, Serenity cleared her head. A rueful smile pulling upon her lips, she was as hopelessly obsessed with race cars, just like Haruka...and that was frightening.

Her affinity for fast cars came from her deep affection and close friendship with the fellow soldier. She wondered sometimes if it was more hero worship, or seeking to live up to an ideal of what she wished to become. A sort of little sister complex, trying to gain the older woman's approval. A way of mimicking her because she wished she could be more like her. The same way Rini always looked up to her, seeking her approval by wearing her hair in Odango and tails?

As the passenger side window rolled down, showing Raye attempting to be cool and collected. Sitting on the deep plush black leather seat inside, nervously twisting a strand of ebony hair. Dressed nicely in a wine red dress and black panty hose. Matching heels and gold bracelets on her wrists, with a fine gold necklace around her neck. Matching gold studs in her ears, looking ever the haughty and confident beauty she always was. The neckline plunged between her half bared breasts, sleeveless and flowing in cascades over her curving shoulder's. Her skin a pale milky white, luminous and flawless like a porcelain doll. Dark brown almost black eyes staring with the same soulful quality that drew the eye and made a person drown in her penetrating gaze. She looked as regal and elegant as always, even more so since she was an adult now. Her features having matured into a very strong allure that made her near unapproachable. That invisible barrier of high class arrogance still firmly in place even after all these years.

Yet Raye met her eyes with a meekness a few seconds later, swallowing nervously in her pressence.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Mina exclaimed, bowing into view beside Raye in the driver's seat.

The silent moment of reflection between Raye and Serenity shattered by the blondes naturally boisterous personality.

"Mina Anderson and this gorgeous black haired beauty here is Raye Hudson." Mina inclined the subtlety blushing Raye with a nod.

Serenity leaned down to get a better look at her other long lost friend. Finding without surprise, Mina grinning back at her with out any hint of nervousness. She was as always her high spirited and overly loud self. Never putting on any aires, she was who she was. You either had to love and accept her or move on. It was a strong quality Serenity herself wished she could lay claim to.

Mina's long honey blond hair was flowing over her shoulder's in a cascade of sunlight, with silver beads woven into the strands near her ears. Wearing a pair of tight acid wash jeans with several rips in the upper thighs. A skin tight black shirt with short sleeves that hugged her biceps. A rounded collar that dropped low over the crest of her shoulders, revealing much of her upper breasts. Giving her that sexy bombshell appeal, that she had seemed to have perfected over the years. Looking less like some rock star groupie and more like a rock star in her own right. With several silver studs and tiny hoop earrings in her ears and silver rings upon her finger's.

"Hey, Mina." Darien moved up to the open window, glancing over her two door ride with confusion.

"How the hell are we going to fit in this sardine can?" He stated in frustration.

"Lita's coming right behind us. Little miss eager beaver here." Raye smirked, the name caring a lewd double meaning that only Mina understood. "Didn't want to wait for you guys back at the hotel in Ropongii so she raced the Limo here." Raye commented with a broader smirk towards a now fiercely blushing Mina. Her sarcastic smile only goading Mina more, receiving a sharp pinch of retaliation on her side from Mina.

Raye yelped, but started laughing cheerfully.

"Hi...Sere." Mina gave her a small wave.

"Hi..." Serenity grinned back. Catching the loving back and forth between them, her eyes lighting up with a sweet warmth towards her friends. A look they all cherished, both Mina and Raye blinked at the strange sense of deja vu occurring upon that fond look.

"Can I call you that...it just seems right? " Mina remarked now suddenly nervous she was acting to familiar.

"That's fine...I like it." Serenity sighed, as Mamoru's hand slipped into hers once again. Intwining his finger's with hers for both comfort and strength. Reassuring her that everything was going to be alright, wanting her to relax.

"Great!" Mina glanced up to the rear view mirror, seeing the black limo turning the corner behind her.

"Meet you there Dare!" She called, feeling the conversation was at a good stalling point. She gunned the engine, tearing off down the shiny black tarmac and out of sight.

Serenity took a deep breath as the long elegant black limo pulled up beside them.

"Here we go." She stated, with a determined glint in her eye. As Mamoru pulled open the door and ushered her inside before him. She gave him a bitter, thin smile that he laughed off before disappearing inside.

Settling down along a side plush bench, casting her gaze around the opulent interior of black leather and mahogany wood accent panelling. Serenity was quickly amazed by how successful Lita had become in the business world. Small mood lighting glowing upon the plush pewter grey roof, the large sun roof just above the back bench was cracked open. Allowing a good portion of the damp summer breeze into the ample back cabin. Serenity noted the full bar along the other side of the car, and the long tinted windows. This was a luxury vehicle from the states, no doubt. Lita no doubt had an affinity of the state brands. She had no doubt that this car had been shipped over to Japan along with Mina's sports car.

After taking in the cabin, she smiled softly at Amy. Who was settled on the back bench next to Lita. Dressed in navy blue pants and white sleeveless form fitting shirt. The top buttons undone, showing off a black lace slip underneath. Her black hair pulled back in a white cloth band with large fat, blue polka dots gracing the fabric. Only a few stray strands of her bangs hanging low over the sides of her forehead. The naturally shy and reserved young woman merely smiled warmly back at her. Unwilling to start a conversation, quietly watching her with a mild curiosity. Valiantly trying to understand how this stranger was connected to her unconscious mind. Ever the scientist seeking answers to her own greatest mystery.

While Lita, dressed to kill in a pair of tight black leather pants and an emerald green halter top, slightly concealed under a half zipped form fitted black leather jacket. Sat stiffly beside her, her cell phone firmly pressed to her ear. Her long, thick, curly brunette hair pulled up into a messy, sultry cascade from the top of her head. Falling down around her shoulder's in a sexy allure.

"Look, get it through your thick skull. Greg. I want that merger pushed through by Monday. I don't care what it takes, whine, dine and seduce them! I want those documents signed!" She growled into the device.

The mention of Greg's name creating a subtle blush upon Amy's cheeks.

Serenity darted her eyes from one old friend to the other, seeking some kind of connection between the young girls they had been to the adults they had become.

"Greg..." Serenity mouthed out of the corner of her lips towards Darien. She had completely forgotten about the unassuming young man that had played football with him.

"He works for Lita out of her New York offices. He is her assistant, was her stock broker for many years. He's a shrewd, callus business man. Made his money on wall street just after high school. Lita butt heads a-lot with him over were to take the company." Darien sighed passing Lita a tired grimace. He had been pushing for her to take a much needed vacation for months now, she was tired, over worked and run down. He had hoped she would have left the running of the company in Greg's hands for a couple weeks. But the woman was more of a control freak then he was. Ever since getting over to Japan, her cell phone seemed to be perminately glued to her ear. At this point Darien felt that only an act of God would separate her from that damn phone.

Serenity merely nodded never gotten a chance to see this strong, stubborn, all most tyrannical part of Lita's personality. When she had known her as a teen. She had been more gentle, more maternal and protective. The Lita she was seeing now was a cold conqueror. Yelling into her phone like a commander, wanting things done her way, cursing and spouting epitaphs of financial ruin upon Greg if he did not succeed. She was down right scary.

As quickly as her ferocious dictator persona emerged it faded away as the phone call ended. Replaced with the kind, gentle smile Serenity had known in youth. Directed towards her along with warm emerald eyes that spoke of a forgotten grief concerning her.

She smiled back nervously.

"Sorry you had to witness all that. Money never sleeps you know. Thats what my grandfather taught me." Lita shrugged, leaning down then pulling open the shiny black door of the bar fridge. She gingerly retrieved a half drank bottle of vodka and a shot glass from the neighbouring wooden shelf. Pouring herself a quick drink and swigging it down effortlessly. It was her chosen drug to calm her nerves. And right now with a major deal tanking back home and Darien pulling their mystery girl in close. Finally getting a chance to reconnect with the remarkable woman from her dreams,]. Was putting all kinds of extra stress upon her. Her whole body was on edge, she could feel the residual build up of stored electricity humming along her skin. A sure sign she was under great anxiety, she needed a bit of alcohol to smooth out her worries. Or someone was going to accidentally get a shock of a life time if they touched her.

Serenity watched in disbelief as Lita downed two more shots, swigging back the burning alcohol like twin bullets down her throat. Amy merely cast her a look of thin lipped disapproval, that Lita effortlessly ignored.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lita Kingston." The sultry looking brunette thrust out a hand, as if sealing a deal.

Serenity was feeling very unnerved by how polite and business like Lita was acting. It was just so strange to have her acting so formal, like a total stranger. That sense of distance between them hurt and she found herself fighting back tears.

"Serenity Durant." She quickly shook her hand, introducing herself with a shuttering breath. Rubbing her nervous, sweating palms against her grey plaid skirt soon after contact. Flicking her stinging eyes down to her shoes to quickly gather herself.

"Amy Monroe" Amy spoke, her voice as always mild and calm. Serenity slowly raised her eyes to greet her long lost friend. Amy was giving her a winning smile that instantly broke the awkward tension building in the cabin. Serenity beamed back at the short haired brunette, feeling slightly more confident but not all more relaxed. Then the limo pulled away from the curb heading back toward Ropongii, the hunt for Shingo once more in full swing.

Darien understood her unease, draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close to offer her support. She glared up at him, showing him without words her disapproval at his surprise. She had mentioned wanting to reconnect with the girls as a passing thought. She wasn't truly ready to have her total past thrust back into her present so quickly. She suddenly felt trapped and very uncertain in this forced confrontation. Darien's smile faltered at her dark angry look, confused.

She sighed and braced her arms over her lap, leaning heavily forward in the leather bench seat. Studying the carpeted floorboards of the limo, brooding. She had wanted to meet with them tonight but not all at once! It was all just so overwhelming. Darien just seemed to have an uncanny knack of making her wishes come true but in the wrong ways! She chuckled softly at that. That was just the way their relationship worked, an imperfect mess always in need of tweaking.

_Hey...everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes._

_And hey...yeah. I know what your going through._

_Don't let it get the best of you, you will make it out alive._

The atmosphere in the limo was tense, filled with heavy pauses and forced conversation. Darien kept trying to smooth the reintroduction of Serenity into their lives as well as he could. But soon allowed the silence to reign, being trapped in a car pushing for conversation that wasn't happening naturally was a losing battle.

The girls kept staring strangely at her. Narrowing their eyes trying to understand why she looked and felt so familiar yet to their recollection had just been a figment of their dreams. Darien had wanted to just spill the truth but felt it would just be scoffed off. Amy was to logical and Lita to jaded to accept anything so fantastical as having died and been reborn with out their memories of Serenity. His memories seemed to have returned in time, her pressence sparking their emergence from forgotten depths in his mind. Perhaps that had to happen to the girls as well.

A small shift in the shadowed corner of the front section of the compartment caught Serenity's eye. She had been smiling mildly at Amy, sharing a silent kindred moment when the movement drew her attention. Sending a small shiver down her spine, as a timeless entity she knew well stepped smoothly into the confines of the moving car. A nude woman, whose skin was slightly tanned. With curves and ample breasts shimmering into view. Her long dark hair fluttering in a timeless wind only she could feel. Her deep lavender eyes glowing with power as she seated herself upon the black leather bench along the opposite side of the cabin. Resting an arm seemly upon the mini bar set before Amy, acting comfortable and dignified. As if she was truly a part of their little gathering, non-pulsed to the fact that she was totally naked and a ghost that only Serenity could perceive.

Serenity knew that only she could see her so a verbal conversation wasn't forthcoming. Knowing that if she started a conversation with thin air, Darien and the girls would think she had gone right off her nut! So she merely raised her eyebrows in silent acknowledgment that she saw her.

(Serenity...I have found Shingo.) Setsuna spoke softly, her voice calm and emotionless. That cold detachment in her tone towards how serious things were, always infuriating her.

Serenity cleared her throat impatiently wanting Setsuna to continue.

(He's at the Onii Arena. Laying bets on the cage matches...) She sighed heavily.

How in the hell did he even have the connections to get involved in that kind of high stakes, illegal gambling?

Serenity groaned, wondering briefly how he got into that seedy underground in the first place. What kind of crazy situations had landed him there tonight? Then remembered he had been rather proud of his fake id, that would have gotten him into the casinos earlier. Yet those fights were held in a circle of secrecy that only the rich and high profile families in Tokyo knew about. Shingo came from neither of the those. So how the hell did he get there?

Shaking her head in resignation it didn't matter, how he go there. He was not the worst trouble of his life. Schooling her features back into impassivity, she raised her head then nodding briefly to Setsuna. Shingo could be charming and very manipulative when he needed to be. Why was he getting himself involved in the crime syndicate here in Tokyo? Now her hackles were up about what really got him kicked out of his dorm in Osaka.

(Shall I gather the others?) Setsuna offered, deferring to Serenity's command. Respecting that Shingo may not remember Serenity, but he was still Serenity's little brother and her responsibility.

Serenity shook her head imperceptibly, faking scratching an inch on her cheek. Telling Setsuna silently she wanted to try and handle it on her own first.

(I shall be watching then.) She nodded before merely fading away.

"I need to go to Ginza." Serenity stated out of the blue, her voice sharp and insistent. She needed to gather information about where the fights were being held, the fastest place to find the Yakuza Wakagashira she was looking for, would be in the Casino's in Ginza.

Darien blinked and frowned, while Amy was confused and Lita completely non-pulsed by the change of plans.

"Ginza it is then." The brunette nodded, then taped a button set into the arm of her plush leather seat.

"Driver, change of plans. I want to go to Ginza. " Lita began giving Serenity an inquiring look.

"Lets start at the Ginza crossing and work our way down the street. Their are tons of small and large casino's to choose from." Serenity admitted with a strained smile. "We can cover the Panchinko Parlours and back room poker tables at the local bars as well."

Her intimate knowledge of the more illegal gambling in Ginza, had Lita giving her a strange look. Serenity laughed it off, not wanting to give away to much information about the real reason she wanted to go to Ginza.

"I got a text that a friend found the kid we're looking for prowling around one of the casino's." She added, seeking to cover up further inquiry about needing to go scout out the local gambling tables.

When she got her hands on Shingo he was going to tell her everything. She hoped to lose the girls amid the chaos of the foot traffic when they hit the street, though. Dealing with the Yakuza was not for the unwary and her American girlfriends couldn't even speak the language. She doubted she could ditch Darien he would stick to her like glue, but at least he could somewhat figure out what the thugs would be planning when they got inside. Being a cage fighter, she trusted in him to protect her. If she got into a pinch, he would be more prepared to have her back then the girls.

"What's going on in Ginza?" Darien asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shingo's got into a bit of trouble." She responded with a frustrated grimace.

"Got a text?" He frowned with concern.

"Something like that." She smiled up at him thinly. This definitely was the beginning of a long...long night.

Moving into the bright lights of Ginza, Serenity sat unimpressed, glowering out of the expansive windows of the limo. Brooding over what she was going to do when she got to the Onii Arena. The most deadly and brutal fights in all of Tokyo. The place to start her hunt would be in the private gambling rooms of the Yakuza's Casino's. The city had tried to shut them down for years but they just kept moving locations every few months. The police could find only legitimate establishments so could not press charges. But the true gambler's knew where the rooms had been set up. So it was business as usual. For Serenity it was like going into the belly of the beast.

Ginza, The local Yakuza syndicate, it was were it all began for her. Her father got mixed up with them, uncovering their human trafficking to Tomoe in Korea. Which in turn put Takahashi's secrets into the light and the Senator couldn't have that. The old man had threatened her father to back off, but it was the Yakuza who took action. Killing the closest person she had to a mother, which in turn got the Agency involved. The third link in this chain of coverups and hidden agendas. The Agency had been formed the year she had decimated Caen in France. A special forces out of the U.N who's sole purpose was to keep the Genesis Soldier's in line and a secret. To stop both Tomoe and Takahashi from causing to much chaos and collateral damage with their secret war. Both parties were untouchable, protected by their respective governments. Both well respected in their fields, famous in their own rights that their deaths would be viewed poorly. The Agency did not want any publicity, they were a secret group unto themselves who's sole purpose was to control the Genesis Soldier's at all costs. To protect human life from their vast and wild out of control powers.

So they took it upon themselves to hide the most powerful soldier for years from both parties. Hoping to cripple the two waring groups enough to kill each other off.

Dragging her and her brother and father to America. Hoping that she would never awaken but that wasn't the case. Now the Agency was under new order's just to kill any Genesis Soldier on sight, they had no interest in containment or control anymore. Believing they were a scientific abomination and not some natural evaluation of mankind. A danger to all who lived, that they were no longer human themselves.

Huge towers loomed over the night time traffic, the giant screens built high up on their surface. Strobbing and flashing their massive electronic visions upon the hapless population below. Advertisements and store lights shone in a blinding array up and down the strip. The limo moved at a snails pace through the throng of busses and cars along the wide avenue. Ginza was Tokyo's hub of commercial and gambling. Holding thousands of department stores and up scale restaurants for locals and tourists alike. Filled with cafe's, casino's, night clubs and shopping it shone like an exotic alien world. Filled with the fantastical, to the strange, holding both wonder and horror hidden just beyond the bright lights.

The night life in Ginza was an eclectic barrage of all manner of people and nationalities. A micro world onto itself, moving at it's own pace with it's own set of rules. The sidewalk was clogged with pedestrian's like the parade of a moving circus, ranging from the normal to the down right bizarre.

Lita and Amy's eyes were darting from one window to the next feasting on the strangeness of humanity that lurked in the moving masses surrounding them. Serenity had to admit that Tokyo truly had the most unusual fashion sense. With K-pop style young men, dressed in their bright colours. Of orange or red striped polo's, vests and dress pants. With funky socks and loafer's. Looking like kids out of the fifties, all pristine and pop culture. With overly styled gelled hair that made them look like some kind of boy band on patrol. Or making them look more like living ken dolls then real people. The girls with them dressed in trendy outfits right out of some teen magazine. Well put together like walking barbie dolls themselves.

Yet only a few feet ahead of them down the sidewalk, mixing in with the regular foot traffic was yet another group of teens on the other extreme of fashion. Looking like rock stars with their leather pants and ripped t-shirts and combat boots. Accessorizing to the extreme with white belts and bangles. Their hair long and shaggy in a wolf-man like style. Known as Onii-kei, they attempted to mix American casual style clothing and brands with Italian casual brands. Creating something that resembled the grunge fashion of the early ninety's.

Lita and Amy's eyes shot wide when they caught a group of Lolita girls standing at the corner of the iconic Ginza crossing. Dressed in some strange mixture of gothic and cute, with frilly lace and bright pink skirts. Long stripped stockings and fish nets, sporting neon coloured hair done up in all manner of huge buns and braids. With overly layered accessories of crosses, spider webs and even fake fangs stuffed in their mouths. Looking like some kawaii nightmare, Tim Burton might have dreamed up.

Serenity laughed lightly at how shocked the girls were at the bold fashion trends that walked the streets of her home city. She had to admit the various fashions Tokyo's young people sported just to be different could be quiet loud and very strange. A uniqueness all their own that was famous world wide.

"So were to?" Lita reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the windows to regard her seriously. Forcing herself not to gawk at the human side show walking the streets of Ginza.

"He can drop us off at the corner, we'll start scowering the local casino's." She stated, pushing forward away from Darien preparing to leave the limo.

Lita nodded, activating the intercom and directing the driver to pull over.

Within minutes they were merging with the night traffic along the sidewalk, heading at a brisk pace towards the hidden gambling strip. Passing past several high class sushi bars and french restaurants that taunted poor Serenity's aching belly with delicious smells. She paused at the wide front window of a restaurant for only a moment in temptation. Heaving a deep sigh, giving Darien a small regretful smile as he caught her look of longing. Chuckling softly to himself, happy that this small little weakness hadn't changed. She still loved to eat!

She seemed far more serious and perhaps jaded then she needed to be. Her sweet kind heart and childlike innocence long buried under the soil of an adult world thrust upon her to quickly. He hoped to see more of her tender side, to pull it forth slowly never giving up hope that it still existed.

The luxury hotels rose up around them, their outer tower's soaring in dull grey cement, like the looming modern castles that they were. Replacing the small shops and glowing icon's upon the massive screens with spartan monoliths. While their long elegant windows glowed a warm blue, speaking silently of a opulence hidden within.

Serenity moved with a grace and precision through the crowds of Ginza. Crossing the streets and weaving back into the current of human traffic with an ease alien to her american friends. Darien was taller then most of the occupants of the commercial mecca, so was able to keep a good eye on her over the masses. He wasn't graceful or polite in keeping pace with her, lightly shoving others out of his way as he sought to keep up. Lita and Amy were not as well off, falling behind quickly in the chase. Lita was left cursing and fighting the crowds, elbowing and bumping the people around her. While Amy kept the peace by apologizing over and over for her in crude japanese.

"You think she is trying to lose us?" Amy questioned softly.

"You think!" Lita shot back angrily.

"Do you think it was something I said?" Amy moaned sadly, her eternal insecurities rising to the surface.

Lita rolled her eyes, the girl had no confidence in herself. Always thinking she was to blame for everything. She had barely said two words to Serenity.

* * *

Darien watched with determined eyes as a golden blonde head ducked down a narrow side street at least a block ahead. Disappearing down the night market like a pro, if she wanted to lose him and the girls she was doing a remarkable job. But Darien wasn't about to let her out of his sight, with a growl he decided to take the high road. Slipping out of traffic and into a dank alley, Darien used his Genesis strength and agility to leap up to the roof top. Soon he was a blur upon the black velvet night sky, using his inner sense of her to guide him.

Serenity moved through the commercial alley of stores and tiny cafe's, barely glancing around knowing exactly were she was going. The bright signs, poster boards and booths that littered the narrow street were merely obstacles she deftly avoided. Turning down a side alley of shady shops near the end, that sold more interesting things then t-shirts and novelties. Boasting dingy bars and strip clubs with less then desirable clients. Noodle shops that sold more then just meals, massage parlours that sold special services in the back rooms that only the locals knew about. Moving steadily towards the glowing line of casino's that flanked the hidden avenue deep within the maze of shops. The one she was aiming for was more subtle in stature but not invisible. The huge glowing eclectic sign hovering above their double steel and metal doors. Out shining the hotel tower's that loomed over head, with a strange mix of las vegas over the top decoration and a Chinese traditional icon. That of a huge red new years dragon, its elongated body writhing in strobbing relief. A pyro technic display of flame bursting from his gaping mouth every few minutes, with glowing electric blue Kanji letters set below it's body.

"This is Yakuza owned?" Darien landed with a light thump beside her. Having dropped from the roof of a near by building. He chucked a thumb at the tacky sign and raised his brows in disbelief.

Serenity never flinched at his sudden appearance, only rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew losing Darien had been wishful thinkings. She had hoped she had managed to lose them and was grateful not to drag them into a deadly encounter. They may want to fight along side her, but she wasn't just going to throw them into her war and hope for the best. She vowed to keep them safe and out of as much danger as possible.

"It's a small world now, Shields. Anything can be Japanese." She intoned with a huff, not really wanting to argue semantics right now. There were many things that the States had taken from other countries and made their own. Unable to cover up her disgruntled attitude about him tagging along and her irritation her nagging hunger.

Her stomach was growling mercilessly at her, souring her humour. She couldn't remember the last time she ate and as she entered the bright lights of the main foyer even more delicious smells sought to tempt her.

Darien chuckled moving after her, shaking his head ruefully. "You weren't trying to lose me were you?" He inquired in a thick sarcastic tone.

"Would never dream of it." She threw him a charming smile over her shoulder, before disappearing once more into the crowds of the main gambling rooms.

Trying to lose him...

* * *

As both Lita and Amy burst from the crowds on the sidewalk, scrambling to keep up, dashing blindly into the open market.

Serenity had been driven on a singular mission since leaving the limo, weaving then ducking through the crowds with ease. She had been unable to shake Darien as she tore down the street, but left poor Lita and Amy lost out in the crowds. She was waiting for no one, urgently moving as swiftly as she could to scour this first Casino. Seeking to find leads as to the location of the Onii Arena. She doubted her luck was good enough to stumble upon Haruka's favourite snitch right out of the gate.

The large room beyond the foyer was a Pachinko Parlour. Row upon row of machines crowded the room with tacky white stools, dressed in a bright rainbow design of a dragon similar to the one out front, set before the Japanese style VLT's. A game of chance in which a feather light pin pong ball was sent through a maze of tiny metal spokes. When it lands in certain area's of the maze even more balls are released. The players hovering over the games were busy sending ball after ball into the maze of pins, attempting to capture as many as they could. The more balls captured the bigger the prize that they could cash in for Yen.

Serenity passed through the wide middle row, barely glancing at the mixture and young and old engrossed in claiming their fortune. But most likely just throwing away their money on a false hope of riches. The room was brightly lit with neon lights along the walls that formed into the same red dragon. The machines beeped and twittered merrily behind her as she moved through the room, heading towards the plain back privacy curtain.

Darien glanced at the people playing and losing coin after coin to the machines. Grimacing as he caught the same looks of desperation and fear that had been so predominate in Las Vegas as well. They were hooked on the dream of big money, wanting so badly to magically find a way out of this cycle of poverty. To claim the life of the filthy rich that was idolized on television. They spent way more then they could afford, resulting in a vicious cycle of always coming back to recoup their loses and never succeeding. Always leaving disappointed, the lucky high only to fleeting, leaving only the guilt and crushing depression behind.

He tore his eyes away from the gambling junkies, quickening his pace as Serenity ducked away down a dingy corridor at the end of the room. His time in Las Vegas had opened his eyes to the true horror's of addiction and how it insidiously creeped into ones life and destroyed it from within. The levels of depravity people would reduce themselves to, to keep their chosen high alive was to tragic to contemplate. Not wanting to dwell on the desperation he saw, he focused on his hastening steps to stay on Serenity's tail.

She pushed a long midnight blue velvet curtain aside, that hung at the end of the hall. Slipping into a small room, set aside for private gambling. Darien's eyes had a hard time adjusting to the lack of light inside the room as he entered behind her. Having to widen his eyes for more light, his pupils adjusting slowly as a smoky haze enveloped him. Several poker tables were scattered through out the dingy room, with seedy looking young men huddled around them. Dressed in fine suits or satin shirts and jean's, to busy in their high stakes game to notice the little blonde now striding boldly into their midst.

The unassuming looking dealer's dressed in shiny black and white tuxedo's looked up from their cards to acknowledge her with mild eyes.

"Endo-kun." Serenity called with authority, flipping a errant lock of golden blonde hair back over her shoulder. Feeling very relieved to have found the cowardly young man so easily.

A smarmy looking japanese man in his late twenty's, glanced up from his cards. He had a long, dark, wild looking hair that hung low over his boney shoulder's and eyes, in greasy, bouncy ringlets. An attempt at some kind of sicilian Casanova type hair style. Dressed in a black satin shirt that sported tacky orange and red flames on the back. His torso was long and lanky, lacking in any kind of muscle. Tucked neatly into the waist of his tight, pristine white jeans. A sexy style of pants that only suited extremely skinny men. They hugged his narrow waist and cupped his ass, trailing down his long legs in a narrowing pencil thin cuff. His face well maintained, skin smooth and almost glowing. Having a very metro-sexual aura to his features and the style of clothes that covered his lanky frame. His dull brown, almond shaped eyes having a milky sheen of passivity that made Darien want to gag. He was so fake in every way, Darien instantly didn't like him. Growling under his breath as the man was giving Serenity a silky smile. As he brushed some on his long dark hair out of his eyes.

"Moon, my darling song bird. How are you?" He called in japanese, in a delighted sing song, rising from his seat. Approaching her in a slinking gate, hovering far to close to Serenity for his liking. Darien instantly despise him, narrowing his eyes threateningly. A acidic burn crawling up his throat from his stomach. As the man seemed far to familiar with Serenity. Endo's dull brown eyes began to rove up and down her supple frame in obvious appreciation. As if he was apprising a succulent piece of meat, he wished to devour. Darien had an ungodly urge to punch him right in that well quaffed face of his. Flexing then balling his hands into tight fists at his sides, reigning in the rage bubbling just under his skin. He reviled this man, promising that if that slimy bastard even tried to touch her. He would be eating his teeth in the next second.

Serenity seemed to ignore his obvious leering, crossing her arms in a guarding manner over her breasts, staring him down.

"You are looking as cute as ever, my dear." Endo lightly slipped his hand under the loose hem of the pink shirt, cupping her naked flanks lightly. A sudden agitated shifting caught her attention. She cut her gaze to the doorway, finding Darien about to bear down upon Endo. Lips curled, baring his teeth in a fierce snarl. Fists raised, body coiled to strike. His blue eyes burning with indignation and wrath, at Endo taking liberties to Serenity's body.

Panic and fear spiked through her in that instant. Darien was furious, the promise of violence looming. If she didn't get control of this situation her interrogation would go to hell in a hand basket pretty damn fast!

Serenity smiled politely, giving Endo's cheek a light slap before disentangling herself from his lewd touch. Taking a step backwards, passing Darien a glance of caution.

"Endo, I'm here on business, not for your pleasure." She explained, in japanese herself. "I need information." she stated in a clipped, irritated tone.

Darien caught her warning look and quickly tamped down on his rage. His jaw clenching and unclenching, watching that creep try and fondle her. Had him seeing red, he wanted to snap the creeps scrawny neck. But she had silently bid him to gain some control and stay in the background. That she could handle this and she needed him to stay put. She did not want him to intrude and spook her informant. He had been dutifully standing by the curtain and had been over looked, practically hidden by the deep shadows of the barely lit room.

He would have acquiesced to linger in the background, but that little prick wasn't taking a hint. He flashed Serenity a oblivious smile and reached for her again. Intending to grasp her bare shoulder's and brush his thumbs downward over the upper swells of her breasts. Now, Darien was storming over to Serenity a cold glare of threat clear on his face, the rest of the so call patron's noticed him instantly.

"Gaijin!" A bulky man, balding on top. Dressed in a flashy red suit with black silk shirt jumped to his feet from a hidden table. That was shoved into the other corner, drawing a concealed magnum from a hip holster. Which triggered his companion that lay in wait across the room. Concealed in the shadows, he pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and boxed them in. The thugs each moved in at Darien's sides, his companion a well muscled but short brute in black jeans and white muscle shirt. Who resembled a small wall more then a human being, with a impassive expression on his face and unfeeling brown eyes. A matt of black hair plastered to his head with to much gel. His hands hovering near his sides, flexing and twitching eager to unholster his own fire arm.

"Relax, he's with me." Serenity burst out in english, turning sharply from Endo, acknowledging Darien with a small pleading smile. For him to behave. She was used to doing this shake down with Haruka. She should have never led Darien into this back room full of vipers. His pressence was only riling up everyone, making the naturally distrustful thugs even more jumpy. Which wasn't going to lead anywhere good. The edgy, heated tension passing between Darien and Endo, who were glaring at each other, was only making things worse. She had two choices now, placate Endo or play the aggressor and get this nasty stand off over with before any blood was shed.

"I'm looking for the fights...Endo. The Onii Arena specificly. " She sighed, reversing back into japanese, crossing her arms over her chest in a no nonsense manner.

"What fights?" Endo smiled pedantically, raising his hands in a clueless gesture.

"Really..." Serenity was astonished he would try the oblivious game. This casino was the usual starting point when hunting down the real player's in the higher ranks of the Yakuza. Endo was just a lowly street thug and not much of a fighter. He had an instant in, to the family being a nephew to a honoured Shateigashria. Given a title and some low level position with Wakashu status. The title just under Shatei just to get on the payroll, when really he was just a token part of the gang. He had no real power or prestige. But he had knowledge, which made him very valuable and immunity from punishment, which made him a invulnerable resource to tap.

It helped that he was an easy target as well. A spineless coward, easily threatened. So he had become the perfect pigeon to pluck. Haruka's favourite prey when their mission's for Takahashi led them towards the Ginza District and dealings with any of the Yakuza clans. The young man had an aversion to violence, even just hinting at causing him physical pain. Usually got him to start cowering and sputtering information like a leaky pipe.

Serenity made a great deal of pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, faking placing a call. Endo looked at her curiously, a caution in his now defensive pose. Eyes darting nervously to his two guards and the flimsy curtain desperate to escape.

"Haruka..." She started, knowing that Endo was terrorfied of the woman. Who had used his body as a punching bag or pinata for several years now. He wasn't a truly evil man, just snivelling and opportunistic. A weak and easily manipulated parasite of a human being, who clung to the strongest and more powerful around him. Spineless and with out morals, he only looked out for himself. Avoiding any immediate threat at all costs, uncaring who he hurt in the process. Serenity pitied him, Haruka found him an utter embarrassment to human kind. He could be dead in a ditch sometime and the Wind Soldier wouldn't even bat an eye.

He instantly began to cringe and tremble at the mention of that cursed name. She had bullied and belittled the man with out mercy over the years, the trauma of her abuse so ingrained in his psyche. That the mere mention of her name created such an intense fear inside of him. He broke out in a heavy sweat, all blood draining from his face.

"Moon...darling. Please, lets just talk this out. Ok." he moaned, grasping the cell phone in her hand tentatively. His brown eyes moist with unshed tears barely restrained fear, staring down at her pleadingly and slowly pulling the device away from her ear.

Serenity felt she had gotten his attention. Pretending to end the call and tucking the phone away in her skirt.

"I can't promise you a lot of time, Endo. She is on her way." She smiled blandly.

Endo narrowed his eyes in a calculating manner, not liking how the young woman felt she was playing him like a instrument. He was quickly losing face among the moderately rich young men in the back room. He ground his teeth, figuring out his options of saving face.

"Were are the Underground matches be held...The Onii Arena...were is it?" Serenity raised an inquiring eyebrow, not wanting to fool around any longer. Endo brushed a hand through his greasy hair, sighing. Looking very much like a worried dog, who had just had his leash yanked. Confused, yet filled with the fear of further punishment. He was left trying to figure her out. This was so unlike this sweet young woman to be the aggressor, she would always be the quiet backup in these shake downs. With Haruka being the one to take the initiative to beat the living piss out of him. While she merely stood back watching him with regretful eyes.

Darien was nearly vibrating with violent tension at her back, his eyes roving over the dark room surveying the two looming guards and seated patrons. All looking at him with distrust, laying in wait for him to make a move. Sensing the simmering threat in the room, as if it was a living thing prowling around him. His body already humming with that tell-tale adrenaline that announced his Genesis state surging forth.

Endo's eyes darted from her to Darien and back swallowing hard. Before taking a step forward, his eyes hardening as he finally made his decsion. Snapping his finger's with a slow sly smile. There was a flurry of movement from the tables, as one guard moved like lightening to grapple Darien. The other now training his gun directly at Serenity's head.

The immediate threat to Serenity spiked his Genesis State through out his body. Every muscle was primed, jolting through every fibre of his being. Every sense on high alert, Darien noticed the movements of their attackers as if they were in slow motion. Ducking forward to avoid the tacky suited man's reaching arms. Seeing several more Yakuza men sitting at the poker table drawing pistols of their own. The clueless, yet frightened patrons accompany them at the table. Cowered in their seats trying to make themselves smaller targets.

With pride glowing in his dark blue eyes, he watched his girl respond effortlessly to the sudden attack. Finding she was just as fast, moving with a fighter's grace. She side stepped behind Endo, her golden hair flying and fanning out like a banner as she twisted her body out of the line of fire. Her left hand glowing to life. Bringing forth her Genesis weapon, a disc of light that she held in her hand like a chakram. Grabbing a fist full of Endo's heavily gelled curly hair and yanking the taller man's head back viciously, as she pressed her blade of light into his throat.

Darien was having his own fun at the moment, admiring how fluidly she had handled Endo and positioned herself behind him for protection. Proving her stories of being a soldier in a silent war for the last five years, true. She was well trained and very proficient with her powers.

He was even more trained in the art of hand to hand combat thanks to years of gruelling commitment to Sarge. Who used various tactics ranging from physical pain, competition, to simply enraging his so called recruits to preform better. So they learned the techniques quicker, just to be able to out do each other and avoid further ridicule. Darien had always been one of the smallest at the gym, after Zac and Jed quit. He was the last one standing, having to work even harder to gain an inch against Bane and Hollywood. In the last year he had finally won his life long goal of being able to beat Bane in a match. Taking the man out during the finals of the MMA Tournament back in the US to gain a shot at the Title in Las Vegas.

Now he was fully confident in his abilities to conquer any foe. With a smug smile he utilized one of the disarming techniques Sarge had taught him.

Having sized up the man with the gun earlier he knew he was far superior in strength and height. So the aikijujitzu method would be the fastest way to disarm him. After ducking the old man in the flashy red suit, as he tried to grab him. His younger counterpart in jeans and a muscle shirt had been shocked alert and was training his gun on him. Darien popped up right in front of the scruffy looking young man. An arrogantly knowing smile on his handsome face, that he had the upper hand. Instantly placing doubt in the young thugs mind about wether he could handle this wily Gaijin.

Darien waved his hands up, making the man even more jittery. He had expected a feint and a grapple to get his gun. But he was proving to be rather unpredictable, keeping the young thug on uncertain ground as to how to handle him. Standing fearless and unflinching in the face of his now trembling gun. With that smug, self assured smile plastered on his Gaijin face, silently mocking him. That he hadn't a hope in hell of ever touching him, which only fuelled the young man's insecurities.

"Com'on now guys, don't you think this is a bit much?" Darien questioned in fluent Japanese, with a mocking arrogance. His hand moving to fast for the boy to see. Side stepping to the right as he twisted the pistol in the young man's hands. The young man squealed in shock, as Darien spun in a counter-clock wise step. Moving in between the young man's feet twisting the gun even more from his grip. Turning the muzzle, pointing it at his astonished face, forcing him down to his knees with a grunt of pain. With the gun now pointed at his throat and falling to his knees in defeat. The young man bowed his head in shame. While Darien tore the gun fully out of his grasp, kicking the young man right in the face. Breaking his nose and sending blood splattering to the carpet.

"Now I think things have gotten a little carried away here." Darien offered amiably, training the gun on the second guard. Groaning in frustration as he found several other handguns now pointed at him from the Yakuza hidden at the tables. The dealer's had mysteriously disappeared through the back curtain, having gone through this dangerous situation countless times before. Not wanting to be a part of the shooting gallery they had swiftly taken their leave.

"I...I thought you didn't believe in killing humans..." Endo moaned, casting her a side long look of panic.

"At this point, anything goes. Endo." She admitted sadly, desperate to get to her brother's side before things got even worse. He was in a very dangerous situation and he was to young and fearless to understand why.

Endo swallowed a lump of anxiety, never expecting this cold, calculated violence from the mild even tempered girl.

Serenity had backed herself up against a wall with Endo in front like a shield, her chakram digging into his throat. A fine line of blood now trickling down the man's collar bone, as he darted his eyes about the room for salvation. Darien took note with a grimace of disgust, the weaselly man's crotch was slightly damp now. The cowardly blow hard had indeed pissed himself.

"Now...now...I do believe this has gotten a bit out of hand. " Endo agreed, lifting his hands in a warding gesture. As his so called armed guards began to wave their guns back and forth between Darien and Serenity unsure as to whom to shoot.

Serenity was glowering, her shake down had gone totally out of her control. Keeping a close eye on every shadow, every threat and every spectator to this stand off. She couldn't think of anyway to salvage this cluster fuck, it was only fuelling her impatience and anger.

"Just tell me were they are and I'll leave." She whispered against Endo's sweaty skin, her breath puffing against his shoulder blades. As she was a couple inches shorter then Endo. She was keeping her cool, under an impassive mask. Her features schooled into a stoney calm, but the worry and panic that someone was going to die in this encounter still simmered under it all.

"I don't know...my elder's don't tell me anything anymore. Thanks to Haruka I've been disgraced to many times, they don't trust me anymore!" he shouted franticly, seeking her mercy with a desperate excuse. Only getting her chakram pressed more urgently against the pulsing vein in his throat as her response.

"But...but I know who might..." He shuddered, his knees starting to buckle as he started to faint.

Serenity waited impatiently, licking her lips in agitation.

Endo was so shaken, Moon was acting so out of character, she was never this violent and never with a human. Her sudden reversal from sweet to deadly leaving Endo on very shaky ground as to how to handle her. If he even could.

"Shinoda, Daiki...he runs the Ginza operation now! He's having a party at the Grand Hyatt Hotel...you can find him up in the penthouse." Endo's voice exploded in quaking fear. Never in his life dreaming the gentle hearted Serenity could be so forceful and cold as to threaten his life. His whole sweet concept of her had been rocked to the core.

"Endymion?..." She breathed, her heart skipping. It had been years since she had seen him. The dark prince of the Yamaguchi-gumi. The great grandson of the Kumicho boss of the Yakuza. Years ago they had worked together on a mission for Ido, he had worked his way up to a Shatei in status. She was not relishing having to deal with him again. They hadn't left on good terms last time.

"Thats all you had to say." She released him, allowing him to drop to the floor. Gagging and gasping for breath, staring at his blood now coating his fingertips as he cradled his throat tenderly.

She backed out of the room with Darien guarding her retreat, dragging his hostage to the curtain. The young man stumbled awkwardly as Darien had his arm wrapped around his throat the gun pressed up against his temple.

As soon as they reached the curtain, Serenity broke into a sprint down the narrow corridor and back into the bright lights of the main casino. Darien tucked the gun into the waist of his jeans, under his leather coat on his back. Moving quickly at her heels, his mind spinning as to what was going on. Was she searching for the underground cage matches he participated in. He couldn't really help her either, never knowing where or when his own fights were happening till the last minute. Jed was the one who dealt with the Yakuza, got the inside info as to where their locations were. Perhaps he could help.

They dashed back outside into the neon glow of the market, finding Lita and Amy stalking towards them.

_People like us, we have to stick together._

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever._

_Here's to the damned, the lost and forgotten._

_It's hard to get high when you are living on the bottom._

"What the hell! I thought we we're all in this together!" Lita shouted, with a crackling hiss from the florescent tubes in the casino's dragon shaped sign. Announcing how angry she was, her Genesis power drawing the electricity unconsciously as she was so furious.

"Lita...I am sorry. " Serenity called over her shoulder, not waiting for any of them yet again. "But I can't explain anything right now. If you want to help then you just need to keep up...ok." Her voice was strained, as she jogged off into the crowds.

"Damn it!" Lita exclaimed, taking off at sprint into the crowds, knocking people aside like a bull. With Amy and Darien bringing up the rear.

They literally chased Serenity down over six blocks, as she led them to an unassuming subway entrance. Descending into the underground and hoping onto a escalator. Dashing down the crowded platform and leaping over the turn style like a gazelle. Lita grimaced as she caught sight of the Tokyo Metro line security now screaming at her in angry japanese. Then hopped the turn style as well, Darien braced a hand on the metal casing that held the metal security bars in place. Swinging his legs over the gate like contraption like a gymnast. Leaving the nervous Amy floundering for a moment about breaking the law, before she scrambled over the metal casing itself. Yelping in fright as the guards were right on her heels, dashing into the slowly closing doors of the subway car. Her heart slamming in her chest with anxiety, she was going to jail for sure now! Oddly she wondered what the jail cells looked like in Tokyo?

"What is the god damn rush!" Darien roared, furious that he had nearly been left behind yet again. This cat and mouse game she had started was not cool. He had thought they were in this together now, but she seemed to be trying to shake them off. As if they were just holding her back. He was sweating badly under his heavy leather jacket, his bare chest beneath clammy and sticky. Flopping down beside Serenity on a side bench in the nearly empty car. He cast her disgruntled looks that she avoided by playing with her finger's in her lap. While Lita and Amy crowded before them, hanging onto the iron poles mounted by the doors.

"We have to get across the city, to the Grand Hyatt in Ropongii." She sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands trying to clear the tremendous amount of anxiety away. Her ever increasing worry over Shingo was clawing at her calm. Battering at her relentlessly, as they traveled to slowly for her liking into Ropongii.

"We could have taken the Limo." Lita offered, panting for breath.

"It's getting close to Midnight, with the club traffic we would be stuck on the main Dorrii forever. This is faster, never under estimate public transit in a huge city." She grinned, her eyes not sharing the emotion. Looking dull and tired, slumping back against her plastic bench. Slowly closing her eyes as she needed to settle her racing heart.

A soft touch of finger's brushing up and down her cheek made her open her eyes again. Turning her head weakly to confront Darien's concerned stare. His midnight blue eyes penetrating her in a soul soothing gaze that calmed her in so many ways.

"What is going on Sere?" He asked, his temper once more under control. Lightly brushing some of her damp golden blonde hair away from her face and tucking it behind an ear.

"Shingo's got himself into some real bad trouble with the Yakuza. He got kicked out of his dorm, that was why he was at my place. I think that has something to do with it. He's gambling at the most dangerous underground fighting arena in the city. " Serenity explained, just talking about it had her heart beating madly in her chest again.

"You are trying to find out where it is." Darien nodded pulling out his cell phone. "I think I can help you. "

Serenity leaned forward curious, as he sent a text.

"My buddy Jed's been getting us fights in the underground arenas here for the last six months. He would know were they are tonight." Darien stating confidently.

Serenity began to laugh bitterly, shaking her head. She should have figured that was why Darien was in the city, were would you go after you conquered the cage in America...to Japan to fight on. That was her Darien never able to bask in his laurels, moving from one goal to the next with out pause.

"Does he know you have powers?" Serenity inquired snidely, never liking Jed. Their first and last meeting as children had been less then polite.

"No. He would never be able to handle that." Darien cleared his throat, Jed was a decent enough guy. But he was an opportunist. If he knew he had some kind of super powers, he would be selling tickets and having him put on shows. Like some kind of circus act hoping to make millions.

"Well, then what he knows doesn't matter." She huffed, her slim hope of not having to face Endymion dashed away.

"What do you mean?" Amy stated, giving Serenity a cold look. She didn't like how bitchy and dissatisfied she was sounding. Darien was only trying to help and she was brushing him off as if his help was useless. So far Serenity was not living up to her ideal. She was failing quite miserably actually. She seemed nothing like the darling, sweet and kind image that lived in her dreams.

Darien looked hurt and kept his face averted. Tucking his phone away in his jeans pocket as he steeled his feature back in place. Not wanting to let on how Serenity's superior attitude was pissing him off. Her new found self assurance and fierce independence to handle things on her own. Was both irritating and admirable at the same time. He had to admit he was far to used to the old Sere. Who clung to him in every way, needing him to take the lead and grateful for it. She had been so passive and meek back then, that this bold change was rather startling and damn irritating at times. He took a deep breath needing to calm his temper, scrubbing a hand threw his hair as he worked through his frustrations.

Her lack of sharing vital information about her world as a Genesis Soldier, was aggravating. It was putting him in a position of inequality, churning feelings of insecurity and doubt about his own capabilities as a Soldier. He felt unwanted, like a clueless, bumbling sidekick! And that was pissing him the hell off!

It was as if she felt obliged to drag him around on her mission, but couldn't be bothered to prepare him for the hell that lay ahead. It was unsettling to him how easily she seemed able to make him feel useless and unneeded. He took a steadying breath, reminding himself that Sere wasn't the most organized person, that she didn't contemplate or plan. He knew she was just flying by the seat of her pants, reacting and not thinking anything out clearly. Understanding the somewhat flighty side of her personality, he was able to let her apparent disregard for him slide.

"About a year or so ago the Yakuza got a hold of the Genesis Serum. With it they were able to create a whole new breed of fighter's." Serenity began, condensing the tale to it simplest form. The true story more sordid and tragic then she wished to delve into. Filled with grim memories of betrayal and blood shed that held Endymion's ascension in the Yakuza at it's heart.

"They have made ungodly amounts of money on these inhuman gladiator fights to the death. Known as the Onii Arena. It moves all the time all over Tokyo and Osaka. In which Genesis soldier's are forced to fight to the death. " Her lips thinned to a fine line, keeping her revulsion in check.

"These fighter's?" Lita raised her eyebrows, feeling Serenity was leaving much unsaid.

"Some are willing participants wanting to pay off debts, other's wanting fame, most are kidnapped off the streets and forced to fight. " Her voice faltered as a deep sadness took hold. Her eyes distant and full of remorse. Taking a small breath, she cast her friends a bitter smile. "Not all human's are capable of becoming Soldier's. Some of them mutate into things unrecognizable. Or simply die in the process of ascension. The homicide rate in Japan has rocketed in the last few years." Serenity released a long breath. "What they are not told is that if they survive the ascension, they will ultimately lose their humanity in the ring."

"Like Tiger's- eye?" Darien asked, leaning forward on his knees.

"Not exactly, they are not cross bred with animal DNA." She paused and regarded him with a calculating eye. "How far have you gone into your Genesis state?" She asked them.

They all shrugged, they had been fooling around with their powers for years. None of them besides Darien had ever gone into combat with them.

Serenity released a tight lipped sigh, that half assed answer did not fill her with much confidence in their abilities. The fear and guilt she felt over dragging her friends back into her problems only compounding inside of her.

"The Genesis state is based on instinct, the instinct to preserve ones life. At some point if one is in combat for to long, the conscious mind is overcome. Leaving only instinct behind, the need to kill, or the need to escape, becoming the driving force. When that point is breached there is no turning back, your humanity is lost and you remain in your Genesis state forever. What ever it may be." She grimaced, they truly did not understand. They had never witnessed a Soldier breaking. Setsuna had saved her from that very same fate five years ago when she was destroying Cross Roads in her rage.

"So every time you go into battle you run the risk of losing yourself to the power?" Amy was nervous now, her stomach churning with acid. Never dreaming that this power of hers was a curse that was going to destroy her, always seeing it as a gift. She had been able to save a few lives over the years, by commanding the water. She had never attempted to use it as a weapon...

Serenity only nodded, her face lacking in emotion. A blank stare of inevitable fate mirrored in her wide cerulean eyes.

Lita rolled her shoulder's unsettling thoughts troubling her. She needed her control, yet her power was like a force of nature. Wild and unpredictable, capable of great destruction.

That had made her feel superior for all these years, understanding now that it was a viper in wait wanting to destroy her. Gave her a cold shiver of fear, that crawled over her skin and settled like a glacier in her throat taking her voice. With that realization she wondered if she would ever be able to trust in her power, if she would be able to call it forth again with out fear. She wasn't willing to give it control...not ever.

"So this Daiki guy?" Darien pushed on wanting to get as much information as he could before they were thrust into another tense situation. His tone holding an accusing tilt that she knew this man far better then she was letting on.

"He's the great grandson of the Yakuza's boss." She started, getting an odd look from Lita.

"He's the great grandson of the Mob's so called 'God Father'." She smiled fondly up at Lita, explaining in terms the brunette could understand.

Lita nodded then understanding.

"This Yakuza known as the Yamaguchi-gumi have ties to Korea and Japan. Over the years have become a financial force to be reckoned with. Bringing in billions of dollars though all kinds of underground dealings. They run the more seedy side of our country. Extortion, gambling, all aspects of the sex industry. " She blushed at that, having just supported them by paying for a love hotel not long ago. "They have their hands in gun and drug trafficking. Even real estate and kick backs from the construction agencies. Thanks to Daiki who calls himself Endymion, they are now into the stock market and Internet porn." She groaned, shaking her head. She knew the man on a personal level, he was an arrogant, self serving individual. Who enjoyed all the opulence and entitlement of the filthy rich since he was born. Detached to the economic struggle of the lower class, living in a bubble of immense privilege as he grew up. His world view was somewhat skewed and his moral compass was a bit off.

He loved power, raised to lead and conqueror. He had an iron will and a stern focus to achieve his lofty goals. His fierce discipline had gotten him far in the Yakuza. His business savvy had led him to great honour in their ranks, earning him a place as the Wakagashira of Ginza. His power went far beyond Tokyo though. She felt he would continue to succeed in everything he set his sights on, achieving even greater heights in his life. In many ways he reminded her of Darien, but he could never claim to have a kind heart. He was ruthless and cold, always looking for the next angle. She felt he was incapable of giving or receiving love.

"That's doesn't really answer my question." Darien sighed, staring sombrely at her. She was holding back, he was coming to understand that he had barely scratched the surface of her life. It was far more deep and complicated then he would ever know.

She smiled weakly, taking his hand in her's and squeezing tight. Reassuring him that she was his, that he had nothing to worry about when it came to Endymion.

"He's nothing, just someone I used to know is all. " She answered, even though her eyes were unfocused. Lost to sad thoughts over a man who had everything and nothing at the same time.

* * *

The hotel was a modern construct of curves and angles, a epitome of harmony between glass and steel. That spoke of unfathomable opulence and visual elegance that guided the eye from it's grand central building up to it's huge flanking tower's. That reached upward to such incredible heights they seemed to touch the very tip of the night sky. Rising out of the red haze of the cities light pollution to offer the richest guests, a breathtaking view the great city of Tokyo.

"Do you think they ditched us?" Mina grumbled, tearing off a chunk of baguette from the wicker basket set between them.

Raye sat in front of her at the white linen table, glancing absently around the high class Italian restaurant 'Fiorantina' that they were to meet the others at, nearly two hours ago. A richly decorated eatery of mahogany walls and yellow painted accent walls. With faint mood lighting hanging from an obscenely high ceiling, creating a somber almost romantic atmosphere. Shelves filled with wine flutes and baskets of fake grapes adorned small bookcases embedded in the wall between the back tables. Along with tiny paintings that spoke of the quaint grandeur of the Italian country side.

From their table they could watch the finely dressed waiter's coming and goings from the kitchen hidden behind the long glass bar. Beside them was large cut outs in the wall to view the lobby of the luxury hotel the restaurant resided in. With the huge mahogany desk and more black suited staff manning the computer. Behind the young men was the gold lettering of the hotel. 'The Grand Hyatt-Tokyo'.

Returning her gaze to Mina with a incredulous half smile. Not offering her any kind of answer, allowing her to fume silently.

"Yep, most defiantly ditched us..." Mina groused, while Raye ignored her. Unwilling to watch her annihilate any more of the bread sticks. Listening with fraying patiences the angry sounds of her mastication of the sweet baked dough.

Raye had just finished her dull sweep of the crowded restaurant, feeling slightly embarrassed at how under dressed Mina was. While she seemed to fit right in with the well dressed patrons, in her wine red dress. Mina looked ready to attend a rock concert. The people paid them no mind which she was grateful for, understanding bitterly that they must think they were just clueless American's. Slowly pulling her gaze towards the large viewing gap in the wall beside them. Her eyes flying wide as Serenity burst through the glass front doors as if shot from a cannon. Dashing past the front desk and heading for the guest elevator's, with the rest of gang flying behind her.

"I think perhaps they have just forgotten about us. " Her lips thinning angrily, tossing her napkin upon the table and standing up.

Mina stumbled after her, as she stormed out of the restaurant after them.

Raye darted into the elevator with the rest of the gang, just as the doors were closing, with Mina slipping in sideways beside her.

"Damn!" Serenity cried, looking in frustration at the security panel beside the floor buttons. That required an actual hotel key to activate the panel. She was frantic and scared, no longer thinking straight. She shivered, bathed in a cold sweat. Her heart pounding against her ribs in panic, as she confronted yet another road block slowing down her momentum to get to her brother's side.

"Good thing I am a guest here." Lita intoned smugly, pulling her card out of a pocket in her jacket.

Serenity paid her a thankful smile, before watching the light on the security panel turn from red to green. The buttons of number's on the pad lighting up a dull yellow.

Serenity punched the top most button on the panel that would carry them up to the highest floor of the hotel and the penthouse suite.

"Hello...remember us?" Mina cued, raising her eyebrows in aggravation. As she leaned against the side of the elevator. Raye stood before her, blocking her view of Serenity.

Raye was frowning, picking up on the agitation flowing off Serenity like rough waves in the ocean. The little blonde was strung tight, holding herself stiffly against the back wall. Arms straight at her sides, hands fisted tight against her frayed skirt. Rolling her fingers impatiently, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. Her blue eyes locked on the floor panel, watching the lights blink and fade as they ascended.

"It's been a crazy night so far, just shut up and keep up." Lita snapped back, stuffed between Amy and Darien against the back wall. As the elevator slowed, the tension rose higher. Refusing to move past the eighth floor. This was the floor Lita's room was on so it would go no further.

"Kuso!" Serenity swore firmly, balling her hands into fists and slamming them upon her hips in frustration.

"I guess this is as far as it's going to take us, this place has some great security." Amy nodded, approving of the fail safe.

"Well now what?" Darien sighed, brushing a hand through his hair, thinking oddly of climbing the outside of the hotel up to the penthouse. If anyone had the stamina and agility to accomplish that feat it would be him.

"We go back down...Endymion's most definitely having his party down in the ballrooms. Maybe I'll get lucky and track him down there. If he is hiding up in his rooms, I'll just have to find another way up there." Serenity sighed, slamming her finger down on the lobby button in resignation.

Darien prepared himself for when the door opened, coiling his muscles to lunge forward. Knowing damn well Serenity was going to burst out first and dart away at a sprint. She had been moving as if the fires of hell where on her tail for the last hour. He was understanding the urgency, worrying about the kid himself. Who was so much like a little brother to him. He had been wondering how Shingo got himself involved in all this?

Once back on the first floor they tore through the main area, past the front desk. Down a short corridor that held the huge gift shop along one side. Into a cavernous lobby that held walls of windows that over looked the street beyond. Darien couldn't help but admire the sheer brilliance of such an open atmosphere. With mirrors and glass adorning every corner of the lobby, that seemed to stretch to the heavens above. A down escalator stood along the back wall, attached to a red velvet balcony hanging from the second floor. A massive circular stair case took up a great deal of the main area. Glowing underneath with a soft white light. A silver column like a futuristic shaft was the central pillar to the staircase, that held the elevator's up to the banquet hall above.

A part of him wanted to cry out. 'Beam me up Scotty!' but he kept the quip to himself. Now was not the time for such jokes.

Not wanting to be trapped in an elevator to nowhere again. Serenity took to the stairs, dashing up the winding stairwell up to the third floor. Her friends in pursuit, stampeding up the carpeted staircase. She raced up past the second floor up to the third, never losing her focus to the luxury boutiques that lay within the second floor landing. While her girlfriends slowed for a moment taking in the shops, Darien pushed past them uncaring for such things.

As Serenity burst onto the third floor she was confronted by the open, brightly lit foyer filled with guests, all dressed in fine formal wear sporting harlequin masks of shimmering beads and jewels.

"Crap." She stood frozen at the top of the stairs, staring darkly at the rich and influential citizens milling around the simple bar. Manned by a young woman dressed in barely nothing. A black see through lace and silk piece of baby doll style lingerie, that just covered her hips. The hem floating around her thighs like a sexy cloud. With a heart shaped face and long flame red hair that hung in full, thick waves down her back. A pair of black velvet bunny ear's on her head. Her face cast in mystery by a black half mask accented with silver accents to look like a rabbits face.

"Perfect...Endymion. Still the eager playboy I see. " She moaned weakly. Noticing a few other sexy bunnies in various other colours parading in and out of the ballroom behind the bar. Along with several guards dressed all in black suits with discrete mics and headset's on their heads. Endymion was not fooling around only the people he invited were allowed into this private soiree of his.

As she turned she found Darien barely able to hide his admiring, his eyes wide and hungry, looking very much like a dog eager to claim a delicious bone. Which seemed to be the smorgasbord of barely dressed young women parading around the lobby.

She rolled her eyes ruefully, men...they all came from the same damn mold. He quickly averted his eyes and coughed nervously as he caught the heated glare she shot him next.

Noticing the cloak room hidden away in the corner of the foyer, she made for the empty desk. Glancing around nervously, not wanting to be noticed by the occupants of the party. She slipped into the room through the unlocked door, her friends retreating inside after her.

"What now?" Mina hissed, crouching low under the greeting counter, unable to comfortably fit in the close quarters of the cloak room. Already filled to the brim with boxes and hanging coats, ranging from extravagant furs to leather long coats.

"I need to get in there..." Was all Serenity said, the top of her head crowded within the hems of expensive coats. While Amy busied herself opening boxes near the back of the tiny room behind the coats.

"Eureka!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"Who says Eureka now a days...really?" Mina commented mockingly, giving the giggling Serenity a cocky half smile.

"Our Amy says, Eureka, along with several other out dated phrases. Such as Balderdash, and Great Oggily Moogily..." Raye sent Mina a disproving scowl. "That we all deem as rather eccentric yet incredibly cute. " Raye cuffed Mina upside the head, not liking how her girlfriend was trying to act all cool around Serenity. By subtly putting down one of their close friends in an attempt to bolster herself, in a shallow attempt to make herself more likeable. Mina was very fickle and very self conscious some times, she wanted Serenity to like her at all costs. Her loyalty to the perfect image of the young woman in their dreams. Trumping any loyalty to their little mild mannered, pathologically shy, nerdy friend.

Serenity stopped laughing, casting Amy a shamed blush, feeling horrible for finding humour at Amy's expense. Humbled by Raye's words of defence, towards their some what socially awkward Amy. Finding the short dark haired girl was to intent in her treasure find, to notice the impolite moment. Regretting her moment of laughter, Serenity bowed her head. She could have inadvertently hurt Amy's feelings, knowing how sensitive the girl was about not fitting in. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her, Amy had been her first real friend in America. She was kind and sweet, with a gentle soul. Which in the end she found out had an iron will and resolve to protect her unto death. Serenity loved her...truly and dearly.

When Serenity looked up she found Raye staring at her with dissatisfaction, her deep brown eyes searching hers trying to understand. Confused and perplexed by her shallow, somewhat mean behaviour so far. She seemed nothing like the sweet, kind hearted girl in her dreams?

"Gomen..." Serenity muttered to Raye, crawling away to Amy's side to find out what the prize was. Needing to save face and amend her less then appealing behaviour. The last few years, of constant battles, distrust and betrayal had hardened her. Not wanting to get close to anyone, always keeping herself apart from others. She had become detached to people, to their needs, to their feelings.

She had unintentionally become a bit of a bitch. She had never intended to become this way. But she had a chance now to repair the damage she had done to herself. To heal and reclaim a friendship that meant more to her then anything else.

Amy raised her eyes from the box as she neared. Her soft blue eyes holding her's in a fond, warm and welcoming gaze. Serenity's eyes were alight with sweet remembrance. Wanting desperately to reach over and envelope her in a very meaningful hug. She needed each one of these girls so much, missed them more then she could ever describe. It was like a piece of her soul had been torn away during those long years. With them all back in her life, she felt whole again. She was fortified by their steady presence, her heart felt stronger even. A sense of hope alight once more inside her. As if the struggle ahead would be more manageable as long as they were at her side.

She reluctantly broke the stare, glancing down into the box. A huge grin spreading on her face as she was presented with what lay within.

"This is perfect! Your so smart, Amy." She patted Amy's back, as she complimented her honestly.

Amy chuckled, "Not smart, I can just read Kanji." She stated humbly, flipping the top up so Serenity could get a look at the symbols. Laughing softly along with her as she read, Waiter and Waitress uniforms.

With the bathrooms right next door, the girls and Darien filed out of the cloak room with uniforms draped over their arms. No one looked twice at them then, accepting they were just young people reporting for work.

Serenity and the girls each took a stall in the luxurious restrooms, of white tile, silver sinks and red velvet benches. The room looking more like a roman bath than a modern bathroom.

"Ugh...If this thing was any more see through I'd be wearing saran wrap!" Raye growled out from her stall in disgust.

"Oh, Baby. I would love see you in nothing but saran wrap." Mina responded, her voice wistful and full of hope.

"Not happening!" Raye responded back hotly.

"Then I would unwrap you like a tasty treat and lick every inch of your..." Mina kept on, her voice dreamy as her further erotic intentions faded and became intelligible as she was consumed by her wet fantasy.

"Mina!" Raye chastised, her voice high pitched with both humiliation and arousal. She couldn't help but picture everything Mina was now describing, her imagined seduction making her whole body hot and eager.

Lita rolled her eyes and chuckled softly at their banter from inside her stall. Mina was absolutely incorrigible. She could already envision how embarrassed Raye was, her naturally pale skin would be glowing with a full body blush right now. She was far to prudish to handle having her sex life flaunted so boldly in the pressence of others. While Mina was the biggest exhibitionist there was. She would be the first in line for a wet t-shirt contest, just to show off how amazing her tits were. They said opposites attract and Mina and Raye's relationship was a personification of that statement.

In the seclusion of her own stall, Serenity was beaming. So very happy that Mina and Raye had found love. Laughing softly as Mina stubbornly refused to stop describing all the erotic things she was going to do to Raye. Until Raye snapped and tossed a roll of toilet paper over her stall, with the metal spoke still inside. Beaning Mina in the head viciously.

"Stuff it! Or I will leave your raging libido starving for the next two weeks!" She snarled, so embarrassed and turned on her skin felt like it was on fire.

Mina laughed happily, knowing full well what she was doing to her lover. Rubbing her head tenderly, with a knowing smile. Finally falling silent to give her fiery girl time to calm down.

"ohhh, so soft. You think they will let us keep the lingerie?" Mina asked a few minutes later.

"Why in the hell would you want to keep this trashy, slut costume anyway..." Lita groused then fell quiet for a moment to contemplate her statement. "Never mind, this thing is right up your alley, Princess Promiscuity."

"Damn straight!" Mina shouted back, whipping the toilet roll over her stall at Lita's head. "And your one to talk! You own more sexy leather outfits then a Dominatrix."

Lita popped her head over the stall next to Mina's and cocked a sarcastic eyebrow. "When and at any point have you ever been straight?" She quipped.

Mina shot her a mutinous glare, flipping her the bird before stuffing her D-cups into the A sized bra built into the lingerie.

"Oh, god...your way smaller then I am. You can barely squeeze those girls into that thing." Lita was aghast, as she stared down at Mina's plumped and nearly overflowing cleavage.

Mina merely plumped her breasts, highly satisfied with how they were defying gravity and were pressed together. The to small brazier making her boobs look every larger.

"Flaunt'em if you got 'em!" Mina flashed Lita a winning smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes, as Amy moaned pitifully.

Serenity couldn't help but giggle, tucking her own more modest sized breasts into her bodice. Admiring how the bra pushed them up and made them larger. She felt she could use all the help she could get! When she heard Amy's sad moan, she glanced curious to her left. Amy was in the stall next door, and she was shuffling around nervously.

"Relax, girl!" Raye exclaimed. "Everything with fit alright?"

"Why, because I don't' have a whole lot to stuff in this thing?" Amy snapped back defensively.

"That's not what I meant." Raye shot back, sounding flustered and hurt. "I thought you were worried about how the outfit was going to fit?"

"I have no worries about not fitting into this flimsy thing, I am a card carrying member of the Tiny Titty Committee here." Amy ground out. Adjusting and readjusting the lingerie, in a desperate hope that perhaps she was pulling off some kind of feminine allure. When in fact she figured she flat chest and lack of curves made her look more like a young boy in drag...

Serenity's smile faltered into a sad frown as she heard the rest of Amy's personal critique that she muttered self consciously under the breath.

"This sucks...I look like a god damn boy...I hate my body."

Serenity pressed a hand against Amy's side of her stall, wishing to offer her comfort and support. But the words caught in her throat, scared of rejection or perhaps distain at acting far to familiar. She was a stranger to Amy. It wasn't like she could go back to the way things were, when they were close friends.

A bloated silence hung over the bathroom for a few minutes before the girls began chatting amiably again. Tossing humorous quips about the barely there uniforms. Serenity remained conspicuously quiet in the beginning, absorbing the conversations between them that were easy and warm hearted. Basking silently in feeling connected to them again. She would answer any questions directed her way, giggling and engaging in the banter happily. Pretending to be a part of their close knit group. Holding the laughter, the quick witted comments and words of reassurance so reminiscent to their once dear friendships close to her heart. The ice was broken and the friendship seemed to be picking up were it left off.

Amy wasn't morose for long, the girls having bolstered up her poor self image with encouragement and honest praise. It was a band-aid on her ego, but enough to make her feel more at ease. She was soon giggling nervously, this outfit was so far outside her comfort zone.

"Amy, dear. Just imagine your going to seduce the man of your dreams." Mina called out cheerfully from her stall.

"That's what I am afraid of." Amy responded in a weak quivering voice. "I don't want to seduce anybody...I have trouble wearing short shorts...I don't think I can pull this off." She cried out uncertainly. Her mind now spinning in awkward circles of having to fend off unwanted hands of strange men. Swallowing hard, staring down at the skimpy dark blue dress in horror.

"Amy you can stay here. You don't need to come in there. " Serenity comforted her, donning the last of her lingerie. A white baby doll version of what the woman behind the bar was wearing. With matching bra and panties, long white silk stocking hugged her slender dancer's legs. A white pair of strap heels adorned her dainty feet. Moving out of the stall with her silk bunny ears in her hand, she found Mina in a yellow version leaning against the line of sinks. Regarding herself with a serious glower.

"Tell me the truth..." A coy smile playing across her face. "Doesn't this outfit just scream...Playboy Bunny!" She adjusted her yellow ears in place, then cast Serenity an amazed look.

"Eat your heart out, Hef!" Mina exclaimed, "Your quite the sex doll, aren't you, Sere." She smirked, a strange deja vu coming over her at the shortened version of the woman's name yet again.

"Thanks, Mina." Serenity smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to take Mina's admiring gaze since she was gay. Nervously pulling at the short, frothy hemline of her dress.

Just as she approached the wall of mirrors, placing her white ears in place over their long golden hair. Raye appeared in her wine red version, giving her a death glare through the reflection in the mirror. Serenity swallowed hard, never having been on the receiving end of such a look of hate before from her. Raye had always been a dear confidant, the rock she had relied on when Mamoru had been absent from her life. That dark, threatening look, sent an unwanted tremble through her gut. She was near tears, by the jealous aggression she felt from Raye. Averting her stinging eyes, to shield the pain she felt. Raye turned to give Mina an inquiring, impatient look. Receiving a breathless stare from her partner.

"My god...I so want to ravish you right now." Mina breathed, her light blue eyes growing wide. "You think we have time for a light snack?" She asked innocently.

Raye's accusing look turned into a deep blush, Mina was a major flirt but she was loyal. She loved her heart and soul, she just wished she could stop getting so jealous all the time. When she showed interest, or appreciation towards other girls. Her insecurities only caused friction between them. She just needed to relax, Mina would never stray.

Serenity was with Darien, as it should be. Darien's world was finally put right and their friendship with Serenity was blooming all on it's own. In time all their dreams would be realized, yet Raye had this nagging feeling that Serenity wasn't who she proclaimed she was. There was hidden layers to the woman that needed to be uncovered before she would trust her fully. Her dreams and the reality of this young woman wasn't adding up right. Raye was never one to accept people at face value, she was naturally cautious. She wasn't an idealist or an optimist, so friendship, true friendship was something that happened slowly for her. She was to easy to mistrust or misunderstand, having a very fiery, ill tempered personality that took some getting use to. One really had to have patience and an open heart to accept her. An unbiased, naturally kind personality that could be understanding and accepting of her many faults.

Lita was the last to arrive at the sinks in a deep emerald green ensemble.

Mina gave her a sharp, whistle of appreciation. Who was scowling at her reflection, " Oh, my God! I look like a stripper, in need of a pole!" She ranted vehemently, twisting the turning in a panic. Then her eyes widened in pure terror. Her ample bosom looked absolutely absurd! The massive swells barely staying contained in the flimsy bodice. Resembling two huge melons. The upper swells of her breasts overflowing the material, looking about ready to pop out and show themselves. All she had to do was bend over...or move to quickly and her girls would break free. The thought of being on display, creating an acidic burn in her gut. The trauma of what happened to her in high school, swarming upon her composure. Reducing her into a state of panic and overwhelming anger. Scared and nervous about the same horrible outcome happening again in a room of strangers.

She cried out in frustration. "Oh...hell no!" She began to re-tuck her girls into the bra, adjusting and obsessively trying to bind them more securely. "They look huge! I could give Dolly Parton a run for her money...There is no way that they are going to stay contained in this tiny brazier!" She ranted, pulling on the thin lacey material, with rough, angry tugs.

"Stop...Lita..." Mina grabbed Lita's hands, staring up with concern at the inner rage she saw burning in the taller woman's eyes. "You are going to tear the fabric. You need to relax, you look just fine and the girls will stay put...trust me." She sought to calm her down, with a reassuring smile. Adjusting the bodice with much gentler hands.

"I refuse to make a spectacle of myself..." Lita growled under her breath. Her emerald green eyes growing wet with fear and haunted by cruel memories.

Serenity bit down on her lower lip, the hurt and fear she saw in Lita's eyes break her heart. She was asking to much of her, after what happened to her so long ago. She wanted to rush to her side and console her, to tell her that it would be alright if she wanted to back out. She would never ask any of them to do anything they were uncomfortable with. But Mina and Raye were taking on the role of best friends so easily, she found herself caste aside.

Watching sadly from the sidelines as Ray and Mina took Lita in hand. Speaking softly, calming her down, assuring her with confident words that her worst fears were unfounded. Coming to her emotional rescue in all the ways she used to be included in. She suddenly felt like an outsider again. The feeling of not belonging anymore, of looking in on such a unconditionally deep friendship that she wasn't included in was harsh.

She swallowed back the pain of loss, casting her face away unable to bare seeing any more. She had made her choice years ago, had wished for them to forget she had ever existed. She needed to accept the consequences of her wish. She didn't belong within their inner circle any longer. And no amount of wishing or pretending would every make it so, ever again.

"I do not trust this flimsy piece of polyester." Lita snarled, "It's going to peel right off of me in like, five freaking minutes." She began to tug at the seem between her large breasts in disgust.

"You've worn much more revealing get ups at the clubs back in New York." Mina scoffed, impatiently batting her hands away again. "If you keep pulling at it, it's is going to fall off!" She cautioned angrily.

Lita gave her a dark scowl. "I trusted the sexy outfits I wore to those clubs, they were well made, this thing is total crap!" Lita began to twist and fumble with the ties at the back of the bodice. "I bet they got these things in bulk discount, at some seedy sex shop instead of a reputable designer." She spouted her opinion in a snooty high society pout.

Raye rolled her eyes. About to retort when Amy's logical, calm voice filtered out from behind her stall.

"Your freak out, has nothing to do with the quality of that outfit." She began, "Its because you feel you have lost control of the situation. So your lashing out like a spoiled, debutant. Pull up your big girl panties and get your priorities in place. We are here to support Serenity in any way she needs us. As her friends we have a responsibility...a duty, to her. There is a lost young man out there, that means a lot to her. Who needs us to find him before he gets into serious trouble. Or worse, killed! " Her voice was strong and commanding, reducing Raye and Mina to slack jawed awe and Lita into silent humility. The deep level of affection and loyalty Amy held for Serenity, ringing clear in every passionate word.

Even though they had all died and were reborn anew with out any memory or her. That profound and unbreakable bond of friendship had never died...

Leaving Serenity in a state of shocked clarity so profound, so awe inspiring she was left near tears. Blinking rapidly to clear away the gathering moisture and taking one calming breath after another, desperate not to break down in front of them.

Everyone swallowed a few times, poleaxed and completely struck dumb. Listening to Amy, curse under her breath as she struggled to adjust her own lingerie. While the three girls all acted like shamed children who had just been berated for poor behaviour. Staring at their slippered feet or scrutinizing their finger nails, gathering their dignity again. With Serenity now adrift in a sea of emotions. Ranging from hope, heart felt gratitude and deep, unfathomable love for the unquestionable loyalty these girls still felt towards her. To fear, loathing and most of all guilt. Overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the wrong she had done her friends. By tearing herself out their lives, she had ripped a vital piece of their souls away from them. And like Darien their souls had rebelled against her selfish wish and resurrected her in their dreams. She may feel like a stranger to them, but they never felt the same. Deep inside their hearts was were she would always live. They would never forget her, her memory would remain safe, vibrant and always loved.

The realization lightened her heart and gave her hope that one day, perhaps things would be as they once were. A longing to repair all the damage she had done them swelled inside of her. She wanted to leave this life, with a clear conscience. She vowed that before this night was through, each one of them would know with out a doubt how much they meant to her. How much she loved each and every one of them.

Her commitment to confessing her love, wilting instantly. When confronted by the grim reality that awaited her by dawn. Unsure as to how to proceed after Amy's tirade. Resulting in her giving each of them a hesitant, smile. A large part of her wanting to break down and cry, longing to wrap each and every one of them up in her arms. To hug them tight, plead for forgiveness and desperately try to reclaim that lost friendship she missed so much. But in the end such courage failed her. She remained frozen, arguing with herself. Nervous and uncertain as to how to fix things between them. The unknown abyss of five years of separation lay before her. She had no idea how to bridge that gap of time. The reality of what they once were could never be reclaimed. She had to build anew, forge ahead into a new, different friendship. Yet she was struggling to let go of the past...

She couldn't find the words, to make things ok again. So remained still, staring bleakly at her three long lost best friends. Tongue tied and incredibly anxious, the fragile ground she had claimed in the last few hours with them feeling shaky and untrustworthy. Wishing she knew the answer's to fix her wretched mess of a life.

Seeking to find that same state of normalcy, the three girls focused on adjusting their outfits. In time they all felt confident in their appearance, placing their matching half masks on their faces. While Serenity retreated to safer ground, returning to the topic at hand. Giving them a brief explanation as to what Shinoda, Daiki looked like.

"He's about six feet tall, with thick black hair that has a kinda curl around the nape of his neck. Most of the guests will call him Endymion. " she began, adjusting her glittery white silk mask in place, snapping the elastic band under her long hair.

Lita noted that her voice was soft, as she described him. A fondness in her tone, of a long held affection. As if this man had once been a dear friend or even perhaps a lover at one time.

"Why does he call himself Endymion?" Lita inquired, picking at the green sequence on her mask, leaning her hip into the counter of the vanity.

"He fancies himself as the Prince of Earth. Hating his true name, feeling it isn't regal sounding enough." Serenity laughed, Daiki truly was an arrogant and conceited elitist. But it was well founded, he had an unearthly quality. A charisma and inner power that commanded the masses easily, like he truly was descended from royalty.

"He has a strong build, with a thick, sturdy chest. Very well muscled..." she breathed, then sucked in a great breath of air. Back tracking nervously, knowing she was swooning and needed to reclaim her composure. "Not nearly as strongly built as Darien mind. " She amended, wanting the girls to not get the wrong impression.

"He's Korean, so look for fine boned features. A strong yet pointed chin, with a long regal looking nose. His eyes will have a gentle tilt, of a very striking light brown that seems almost golden." She went on, his handsome exotic face committed to memory long ago. A sudden pang of guilt striking her, she winced and cast her head down. Avoiding the curious gazes of her old girl friends. The minute details she offered over his appearance not going unnoticed. It was very apparent that she had spent a great deal of time studying him. Her intimate connection to this man very obvious to her girlfriends. Mina, Raye and Lita kept their peace, each staring at her curiously. Wondering silently what her relationship had been to this enigmatic man. Filing out a few moments later when she had nothing else to say.

Amy on the other hand, had not issues with being bluntly honest. She hung back, needing to clarify a few things. Her hackles were raised and her loyalty was just as fierce towards Darien. He had been hurt far to many times in the past, she wasn't sure he was strong enough to handle another loss. She needed to be certain what Serenity's intentions were towards this Endymion.

"Do you still love him?" Amy's voice called out to her softly. A protective lilt to her tone, wondering if Darien should be worried. If Serenity was devout to their relationship. Amy left the dressing room stall, in her light blue lingerie. Walking briskly towards the mirrors at the vanity to continue putting on her slutty costume.

"I don't fool myself thinking it's something so powerful as love. I know that I love Darien, that I have felt that way since childhood. No, this feeling, its not love, it's more shallow then that." Serenity glanced up, her soft blue eyes staring sombrely back at the reflection of Amy. Leaning her hip against the beige plastic door of Amy's old stall, dressed in her white lingerie with her arms folded over her breasts. Greeting Amy's serious frown in the mirror with a pensive, self reflective stare. In truth Endymion was savagely gorgeous. The man was enigmatic and dangerous. His eyes were striking, shrewd and assessing. He was able to control everything he surveyed, most importantly himself. His features always schooled into a state of impassivity. His passion always simmering under the surface, like a geyser hidden and awaiting the proper time to bubble forth.

She had felt drawn to him the instant they had met two years ago, when Ido had thrust her into his life. Forcing them to work rather close for many, many months infiltrating his grandfather's crime syndicate. The attraction between them had been immediate and intense. There was no denying that she had it bad for him during that time. He would drive her wild with his seductive kisses and smouldering looks. But now...now she was happily and completely in love with Darien. Endymion would have no power of her...at least she hoped...

Daiki was a part of her past, if she had loved him? That too was a lifetime ago. She never allowed her past to dictate her present. What she had endured, what she had suffered could still affect her. But it didn't rule her. Not anymore.

Endymion would no longer have any power over her...a vow she intended to keep.

"He's just so untouchable, like a god banished here to the mortal plane. He carries himself so regally, with such an inner wealth of confidence. He can't help but draw admiration and awe from others. He seems destined for such great things. With out a single weakness to undo him, to break his unwavering resolve." She breathed, understanding how frighteningly enthralling Endymion could be. Trying to clear her mind of his strikingly handsome face. She was very nervous about actually confronting him after such a long time. His powerful personality could completely over come her, casting her will power and emotional equilibrium into a total tail spin.

"No, it's not love." She stated firmly, an edgy, dangerous feeling creeping up her spine. As she sought to explain away her profound attraction to him. "I admire him is all, he is far stronger then I will ever be." She cast Amy's confused, yet worried reflection a ghost of a smile. "Meet you in there." Then she left, taking one long breath after another. Suddenly feeling quite jittering and uncertain, her confidence in presenting a strong front against Endymion faltering. His presence so easily made her feel so overwhelmed, helpless and confused. There had always been a inexplicable pull between them. That beckoned for more then just heated kisses, an unconscious push from deep inside of her to reclaim an intimacy she had no memory of. An awareness of the other that went beyond the limitations of this reality. A connection so powerful, so all consuming that if given sway it would completely obliterate her.

So terrified of losing herself to him, she had fiercely maintained her distance. Again, she would have to find the strength and perseverance to fight against that pull. The man truly was awe inspiring, he could so easily draw her under his spell. A single kind word, or a piercing look from his golden eyes and she would be frozen. Unable to speak or formulate reasonable thought, he was just that spell binding. Able to inspire and control how others viewed things with only a few well chosen words. He was a true leader, if only he had a moral compass to guide him. He might actually be capable of great things for humanity, instead of only increasing his own wealth and power.

Serenity sighed, casting her head down needing a moment to organize herself. She felt like a prisoner about to face the gallows.

"Wow." A rough, husky voice echoed through her troubled thoughts.

She looked up with a dreamy smile of memory. Finding Darien dressed in a full Tuxedo and tails, with a white harlequin mask in place over his eyes. Filling out the glamourous outfit well, as he was far more handsome and mysterious looking now. His fathomless dark blue eyes staring out from behind the mask, at her with such wonder and adoration it took her breath.

"You like, Mamo-chan?" She stated finally finding her voice. Her smile was shy, hesitant. Then she twirled in place, raising her arms over her head. The see through baby doll dress flouncing around her hips merrily.

He was watching her unblinkingly, totally captivated by her. His eyes riveted to her sexy as hell body in that sheer, frothy piece of lingerie. His eyes roving hungrily. Taking in every alluring curve of her hourglass hips. The flat toned stomach and perfect breasts, bouncing sensually. The soft flawless cream coloured skin hinting beneath the sheer white fabric. Her long slender legs prancing in a circle, nearly hoping on her toes. In the sexiest stockings and high heels he had ever seen. She was gorgeous, and innocent, like an angel dancing before him. Her golden hair floating around her slender shoulder's like silk. A soft demure blush anointing her rounded cheeks, making his heart tremble at the sight of her.

"I love..." he whispered, the slow sensuous smile he gave her had her knees going weak. Giving flight to a whole flock of butterflies now swirling deep in her belly. He moved with a cats grace, gripping her by the wrists and pressing her bodily up against the wall in the small corridor that held the restrooms. Unable to resist his urges, his lust for her roaring in his ears. A possessive gleam shone in his eyes as he caged her against the wall. The need to have her, claim her crashing upon him like an unrelenting tide. To show her, to prove his love and desire for her in that moment. Ever since the mention of this man, Endymion. He had felt threatened by him, by the history she shared with him. He wasn't stupid, he knew by the distant, yet troubled look the fell over her eyes when she thought of him. That they had been far more then just friends and it hadn't ended well. He wanted nothing more then to confront the bastard for hurting her and beat the living shit out of him. Knowing this Endymion had touched her, kissed her, held her in the same ways he had. Made his blood boil. It left him feeling nervous about allowing her anywhere near that man. But another part of him, one less jealous and possessive, stated he need to trust her. That she would not stray, that she loved him and he needed to relax. But as of right now, he was intent on making sure she knew whom she belonged too!

She moaned with longing, as his lips crashed down upon hers. Hot and demanding. Claiming what was his, as he kissed her breathless. His strong frame pushing her smaller body up tight against the unyielding wall. It was such a possessive kiss, such a powerful act of claim. That her heart was thundering in her chest with sudden passion, her skin tingling with the heat of arousal. She felt completely overwhelmed by his body, trapped and at his mercy. Yet never did she feel threatened or assaulted, but protected. As even in this more aggressive act of sexual passion, the tenderness of their love blanketed the action. Softened it and made it palatable as a wild, raw desire.

"I..." She panted, unable to finish her statement as his tongue delved far to deeply into her mouth. Taking her words away on a current of rising pleasure, as he ground his stiffness into her core. Smothering her against the wall for a few more minutes, enjoying the taste of her, the subtle touch of her flawless skin beneath the silk. Holding her wrists up high over her head as he ravished her mouth with his own. In this moment she was his, her body willing and wanton beneath his. No one could contest how deeply, truly, and totally absolute her love for him was.

Finally he pulled away with a satisfied smile, finding her breathing hard and giggling. Receiving a playful bat against the arm for his antics.

"Mamo-chan...control yourself!" She chastised, with a huge beaming grin.

"You make it so hard...though." He commented in a playful pout, pinching her butt as she sauntered ahead of him.

Casting him a mocking scowl over she shoulder as she swayed her hips a bit more sassily, disappearing into the softly lit ballroom.

Leaving him adjusting himself for a minute, clearing his throat and smiling contentedly. Before heading in after her.


	8. A friendship reborn (prt 2)

Author's note. Kelly Clarkson:People like us

Seeking Salvation

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire._

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._

Darien had lost sight of Serenity within only a few minutes, the crowds pulling her away and absorbing her small form, as seamlessly as the endless waves of the ocean. As of course she wasn't waiting for anyone. Knowing the lay out far better then he did. She merely left him behind, blending in with the moving tide of crowds. Darien let out a long breath, he was so very frustrated with her. Now, He would be spending his time hunting her down and not this Endymion fellow. She was really starting to piss him off, with these disappearing acts of hers. What was worse was that he had a nagging feeling that she was way more then just friends with this guy. That her taking off on him was on purpose, an intentional act to keep him out of her personal life as a Genesis Soldier. She did not want him and this Endymion in the same room. He had to admit she was far more intuitive then she used to be. She had already deduced that he saw Daiki as a rival and what kind of volatile powder keg they would be if confined in a small space together. Taking a deep breath and hissing it out between tightly clenched teeth. Darien was forced to admit, that his girl wanted to handle this one her own and he needed to trust her.

Left to admire the decorations. He mulled over what he was going to do with her. She had a deep and painful past with this Endymion, something way more then just friends. He was worried about her confrontation with him. Accepting that she wanted to do this alone, needing to have him take a step back and trust that it wouldn't go to far. Grinding his teeth in an attempt at restraining his need to chase after her. He tried to find distractions within the faintly lit ballroom, nervously pulling at his tuxedo tails. His stomach roiling with nerves, as he wandered aimlessly around the extravagant masquerade party.

The ballroom was exquisitely decorated, with round accent tables along the outer edge. Dressed in fine white linen, bottles of wine chilled in silver decanter's along with pyramids of fragile glass flutes. Massive glass vases holding exotic flower's of every description and shade of color, stood upon short white marble columns between the tables. The whole left wall of the room was floor to ceiling windows, with a black iron balcony set just beyond. Their were several patio doors built into the windows, only thin black iron frame work allowed them to be seen. The windows and balcony had an old world look like something from the streets of Venice.

Darien was in awe the moment he stepped into the soft illumination of the grande ballroom. His dress shoes clicking smartly upon the white marble floor, following a cascade of wide white streamer's that hung down the walls. Upward towards the central chandeliers, that hung from the dead center of the roof. Majestic crystal creations of shimmering glass, that gave the room a magical, surreal quality. The linens hung like a waterfall of elegance, flowing and collecting upon the edges of the marble dance floor. While the chandeliers reflected the gentle lavender glow from the square embedded lights higher up in the rafter's. He could see several spot lights mixed in along with the faintly glowing lights. The thousands of tiny glass shards that made up the chandeliers, breaking the light and casting it down to the floor in million's of flickering lights. As if the whole room was filled with dancing fireflies.

The far side of the ballroom held a small stage of cherry wood, were an orchestra played. Filling the room with quiet classical music. Adding to the romantic, other worldly atmosphere. Darien suddenly felt as if he was attending some heavenly ball. As if olympus itself had come down to earth for one night to mingle with the common human's that lived below them.

It sent a shiver down his spine of unease, casting his gaze around more subtly this time. Not allowing himself to be over come by the opulence of the ballroom. He found hundreds of mascaraed guests, in luxurious ballroom dresses, the flowing hems dusting the marble floor. The men in full suits, swaggering about with an air of elitist superiority. The women's necks adorned with pearls and jewels, their hands clutching fine glasses of wine, sparkling with diamond rings. All their faces were hidden behind elaborate masks of silk and satin, opals and feathers. Ranging in style and design that reached to all corner's of the globe. From samurai masks, to Italian phantoms and all manner of beast. It was a wonderland of high class make believe. That made him feel as if he was taking part in a surreal dream.

As he moved along the outskirts of the room, taking in the mysterious yet fantastical atmosphere. The lingerie bunnies of all shades were mixing with the guests, in a sultry manner. Offering wine upon silver platters that gleamed in the half light. Both the men and women responded to their soft hesitant touches when announcing themselves, the guests enjoying their alluring caresses. As the women began brushing slight fingertips along their hips and thighs. A silent greeting of thanks, as they humbly took their drinks and reluctantly allowed the bunny to retreat away to introduce herself to another group of patrons.

The men in tuxedo's were the same, lingering with the small parties of young men and women. Offering their silver tray of delicacies, with soft seductive touches, beautiful compliments accompanied the invite into the patron's midst. Before they too took their leave to quietly engendered themselves among the other milling groups of young adults.

As he neared the far edge of the cavernous ballroom, he noticed that their were several folding screens scattered along the wall. With antique roman sofa's hiding behind, of luxurious red velvet. Places hidden amid the grandeur, for quiet, discrete conversations and perhaps more carnal delights. The screens keeping the occupants activity safely shielded from the eyes of the guests. Now the romantic ambience of the party took a very erotic turn, he was beginning to understand the underlying tone of desire that permeated this party. The women in lingerie should have been a dead give away that sex would be a predominate factor to the night. But the way the ballroom had been decorated, all soft tones and whispering instruments. Took away from the carnal undertone and diverted ones attention towards the romantic.

As he past before a large privacy screen, painted elegantly with traditional brush strokes. Of the image of a courtesan, her face hidden modestly behind a fan. Breathless sounds could be heard from just behind, along with the moans of desire. Darien didn't need to investigate what was happening behind it's concealment.

As he past the edge of the screen though, he couldn't help but peek, his less then honourable curiosity getting the better of him. His brief look over his shoulder, was enough to take in the full extent of the lewd act happening behind. A young woman with long light blonde hair, wearing the erotic uniform of one of the bunnies. Was kneeling in supplication before a very satisfied looking man in a grey suit, who's identity was hidden behind a leather devil's mask. He lounged upon the velvet couch, his arms resting at his sides. Head lolling back against the wall, eyes closed languidly as he enjoyed the pleasurable feeling she was providing him. As her head bobbed upon his crotch in a well practiced, yet efficient manner. As if she was wanting to finish this sexual act as quickly as possible. Her hair flying about her slender shoulder's, as she used her mouth to urge the man to his completion.

Darien forcefully looked away, a sudden understanding falling upon him like a brick. The out of the way screens and lounging couches tucked behind. The way the waiter and waitresses interacted so flirty with the guests. They were hired to do far more then just serve drinks! They were all escorts paid to service the needs of the guests! What kind of sick, hedonistic bastard puts on a party like this?

Then an icy thought struck him hard in the chest, all the girls were expected to be whores tonight! The weight of his anxiety over them causing him to suddenly heave for breath. He had to find the girls and warn them, they were going to get themselves into some pretty unwanted situations very quickly.

...he had to find Serenity!

"Hey! You there." A sharp honey slick voice shouted out to him.

Darien whirled around, finding a lanky pole of a man. With sharp features and long bleached blonde hair striding towards him. A black head set sat upon his head, a tiny mic angled downward towards his elegantly formed mouth. The whispering of other voices echoed out softly from the ear piece, sounding urgent and irritated. The man kept his attention divided, pinning Darien to his spot with his brilliant ice blue eyes. He was well dressed in the same full tuxedo and angelic half mask, yet his was all white with a shiny silver dress shirt under the vest. He regarded him impatiently from beneath the mask.

"You are not paid to stand around, come with me." He ordered, snapping his finger's like a queen commanding an errant servant. Turning on his heel and heading back across the dance floor. His eyes sliding from one side of the ballroom to another, subtle tracking the movements of other servers, Darien assumed.

Darien rolled his eyes and grumbled some very choice words under his breath. As he reluctantly followed the man across the still empty dance floor. He would have to wait for an opportunity to slip away from his serving duties to track down the girls and warn them.

Serenity knew this Endymion best, he was left wondering why she hadn't warned them as to what to expect at this little party. It wasn't like her to just cast her friends into the fire to further her own goals.

But she was terrorfied for her brother, so perhaps in this instance she would place her friends security at risk. Just to get to this Endymion's side faster.

With an irritable sigh of frustration he ran a hand through his already tousled hair, not liking the situation at all. He saw them all as little sister's, his over protective nature now surging within him. The rest of the girls had experience in such matter's of casual flirting and sexual innuendo's, they would know how to disengage when things got to intense. Amy, though...Amy was a whole nother issue.

The young woman had no experience at all, chaste as a nun and ten times more prudish. He doubted even by nineteen she had ever even been kissed. This place was like a lion's den, full of predator's with only one goal in mind and poor Amy was just an innocent lamb unprepared to face them.

An icy ball of dread was forming in his stomach, he was soon scanning the crowds desperately for girls.

* * *

"Stop leaning against the wall, pouting." Jed accused, standing before his twin, adjusting his harlequin mask. A jesters style half mask, with a blood red diamond pattern on one side, the other pure black with a red slash across the eye. Made of hard plastic with gold trim. Dressed in white kaki's and a plume red silk shirt. Tucked in neatly with a thin black leather tie, hanging loose around his neck. His sunny blonde hair curling around his ears in an intentionally messy look. Annoyed by how much of a puss his brother had been all night.

How he could not appreciate the romantic grandeur of the ballroom surrounding them, filled with gorgeous women. The waitress's flouncing around in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen, ready and willing to provide any of their guest's desires. For a cost mind, but still to have such a carnal feast at his fingertips. Jed had a canary eating grin plastered on his face for the last few hours. Practically drooling on his dress shoes, his crotch so rock hard he could barely move right! Several times already he had waded into the midst of the beautiful staff, like a kid in a candy store. Devouring their flirting and lightly questing caresses. His whole body yearning for more, his lust going completely out of control. Yep, he could spend every night like this...and die a happy man. He figured this was how Hugh Hefner lived and was more jealous of the man then ever.

"I am not pouting." Zac retorted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. His warm green pupils hidden behind his own mask. A venetian carnival mask of swirling gold obliques, that hugged his forehead and curled down his cheekbones. Zac was not as well put together, not truly getting into the event like Jed had hopped. Dressed in navy blue dress pants and a simple white button up shirt. Now untucked and hanging in wrinkled ruin around his hips. The top most button's undone, his sweaty hairless chest peeking out. A modest black bow tie hung loose around his unbuttoned collar. His dusty blonde hair was hanging in loose ringlets around his face, hiding his frustrated soft green eyes.

"He's hiding actually." Hollywood's, calm unconcerned voice rang out from behind a privacy screen a few feet away. Announcing his opinion over Zac's behaviour bluntly.

Jed leaned forward curiously, finding the platinum blonde haired man lounging on his back across a red velvet roman couch. Dressed in a pair of loose jeans, a black dress shirt and white suit jacket. His own shiny black half mask resembling the face a wolf. With pointed ears protruding from the edge of the eye portion, with silver accents that looked like embossed fur. Busy reading something on his phone, relaxing with out a care in the world. His long hair pulled back into a long pony tail that hung off the curving arm, his head was resting on. Dangling without concern to dust the marble floor. He absently cleared his throat after his comment, bracing a hand behind his head to get to more comfortable. The soft glow of his phone screen illuminating his flat expressionless face.

Jed sighed, Hollywood was one to talk. He had been lurking behind that screen, playing on his phone all night!

"And whats your deal! You gay or something. How can you just hide out playing on your phone, when their are living, breathing goddesses roaming around out here!" Jed raved, receiving a silent middle finger from Hollywood who was other wise completely ignoring him. What ever lofty opinion Hollywood might have toward's Jed's so called carnal adventure here tonight. The silver blonde man was keeping them to himself.

Jed grumbled under his breath before refocusing his wrath back upon his lame ass brother.

"Look if you don't go out there and mingle, you will never get laid tonight." He stated honestly, his brother had been acting like a shy wall flower all night. Nervous and anxious, unable to form coherent sentences around the scantily clad women. Just sweating and stuttering like an idiot. Finally giving up and gravitating to the nearest shadowed corner. Merely observing the party as it moved like a living thing around him. The well dressed couples entering and exiting the dance floor, the orchestra's instrumental music flowing through the air. The crowds, spinning and waltzing as if they had all gone back in time to the early eighteen hundreds. When Europe had just begun to view Japan as a valued Empire for trade.

Putting on balls and dinner parties for the Emperor and his lords. Wanting the prestige of trade deals, and goods to haul back to Britain. That only wet the appetites of the so called trader's from Europe, who in turn could not get enough of the riches to be had within Japan. And just as they had done to China years before. Began pillaging what they could of the coast line, cheating the young Emperor out of silks, spices and anything else that caught their eye. Trying to break the country little by little by seducing the various lords, ultimately destroying their good relations due to greed. And not much had changed since then, people were still driven by greed. The one percent still oblivious to the struggle, protected upon their lofty perch of financial power as the world struggled to survive beneath them.

Zac wasn't a hormone driven, mad hatter like his brother, unable to think straight or even see straight at this point. To busy salivating and ogling the waitress's, always looking to for his next score.

"Stop acting like a nervous little girl! I swear to god man, I feel like I have a sister most of the time." Jed growled in disgust.

"Because I'm not interested in prowling the whores like some kind of dog in heat?" Zac shot back.

"Precisely. You are like pathologically shy around women. I don't get it! Just grow a pair for christ's sakes. You can't put two words together before being reduced to a blushing flower and staring down at your god damn shoes!" Jed ranted back.

"I am not here to be your wing man. Go find Kane. " Zac growled back, sneering at him as if he was something disgusting he had found at the bottom on his shoe.

"I would if I could find him. " Jed sighed, casting a vague look around him. Searching for the rusty red headed wild man, with a bland look. Not really putting any real effort into it. Kane was the absolutely worst wing man to have. The gruff sounding, burly man had so many hard edges he put the lady's off immediately. He was about as smooth and suave as a porcupine in a balloon factory. Darien was the only man with enough charm to make that barbarian look good.

"Look you don't have to hang around here, holding my hand man!" Zac stated in a resigned tone, feeling his brother wasn't really that interested in hanging out with him anyway. Zac was highly intelligent and far more observant of people then his brother. This parties fake appeal had put him on edge hours ago. There was far more going on beneath the balls erotic guise, then just a good time. He had noticed several young men from very rich and prominent families from both Tokyo and Osaka. They may be hidden behind masks, but he was paying enough attention to notice them. Much more so then any of his friends.

"Look, Jed. I am just not having a good time is all. We should be trying to find that kid of Darien's. Not wasting our night partying." Zac moaned, closing his eyes. As he caught sight of a lingerie bunny, rubbing herself up and down a patron's leg in the far corner of the ballroom. He had been noticing how the young people were starting to loose their inhibitions and control far to quickly. It was like he was at some kind of ancient roman orgy, he was very uncomfortable and sweaty and just wanted to leave.

"We are going to look for the kid, but we also have to make a living. I've been setting up this little ambush on Daiki, Shinoda for over a week now. " Jed ground out, so very frustrated with his brother's luck luster mood. He should be thrilled to be surrounded by such a romantic and quite fantastical atmosphere. This ball seemed right up Zac's alley, he couldn't understand why his little brother wasn't getting into it. Except for perhaps the barely dressed women who seemed to put his overly shy brother on edge.

Zac heaved a long sigh, casting his brother a disinterested scowl from beneath his long lashes. Refusing to even raise his head enough to look him properly in the eye.

"We don't' even know if this Daiki guy, is even here yet? We should be out searching for the kid. Your just hoping if you hang around long enough, you'll get some tail, that's all." He commented bitterly. "End up with some kind of venereal disease." He finished under his breath.

"No!" Jed responded aghast his brother would think so shallow of him. He was right, but still one had to keep face. "I just want to find this Endymion guy, chat him up for a few minutes. Try and get our guys an in, to the cage battles out of Osaka. Then we'll go...ok." He finished, his words trailing away, as his attention was diverted to a set of sexy looking girls who had just passed him. They were the proverbial Yin and Yang made flesh. The slightly taller of the two in wine red lingerie and long ebony hair, that swayed to the elegant movements of her hips. Slender and curved in all the right places, with well formed breasts that seemed to bounce as she walked. The strap style heels clicking smartly on the marble. Her face was incredibly striking, with fine bones and deep brown eyes. The bunny half mask only adding an alluring mystery to the dark beauty that lay beneath.

Her companion a shorter honey blonde, in a soft yellow version of the sexy uniform. With much larger breasts and slow curves down her slender body that if Jed had been a car. He would have wanted to hug the road! She had a sassy quality to her stride, that spoke of unparallelled confidence in her sex appeal. With an angelic face that held a coy sense of humour in her slight smile.

"Hold that thought..." Jed gave his brother a frantic staying gesture before racing away, hoping to chat up the two beauty's.

Zac watched him disappear into the crowds giving him a disgruntled huff and a withering glare. Knowing his brother was just going to humiliate himself. Blowing his long bangs out of his eyes in frustration. His twin was in such a state of sexual overdrive he wouldn't hear a word of warning. If Zac had even bothered to try, honestly he found him utterly intolerable sometimes. In the end he gave his brother's retreating back a dismissive wave, heading towards the other end of the ballroom. Hands shoved deep in the pockets of his pants, as he sulked towards the wall of windows. He needed some fresh air, this party's not to subtle flavor of disrepute was starting to suffocate him.

_Hey, This is not a funeral._

_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage._

_Just wait, everything will be okay._

_Even when you're feeling like its going down in flames._

"Evening ladies. Konbanwa and all that." Jed announced himself confidently, if a bit to loudly. His so called playboy persona he had been trying to cultivate all evening coming off rather flat.

Both Raye and Mina turned with knowing smiles. They had quickly come to realize, as they mingled through the crowds searching for this Endymion. That the staff was hired to do far more then just serve drinks. They were pretty much part of the menu, but only for a select few. Those lucky few who had a red card. With it they could pick any one of the serving staff to fulfill their carnal wishes. If you didn't possess that ticket to pleasure. The staff was off limits, they could flirt and touch the guests but the guest could not touch them. They had already watched with some amusement, when a rash young man lost his cool. Unable to stop himself from, or perhaps unthinking from the alcohol. But he had engaged back with the lingerie bunny enticing him, grabbing her arms and pushing her up against the nearby wall. She was instantly startled and frightened. He was breaking the rules and she didn't know what to do. He just barely managed to press his lips up against her's, when out of nowhere. A huge bald bouncer clad in all black. Pulled him off of her and promptly hauled him out of the ballroom. Across the near empty foyer and tossed him into the elevator waiting on the far side.

The disturbance had been brief and dealt with smoothly. It was uncanny how the guards just seemed to appear like a puff of smoke, handling the unruly and disrespectful guest so effectively. The mauled bunny for her part merely pulled herself off the wall, adjusted her sexy outfit back in place and continued her rounds.

Their little undercover investigation so far had been slow and quite frustrating. Barely speaking the language, they found themselves merely floating around the party. Unable to understand what the guests were discussing or the staff. They were left to wander the gauntlet of hunting men and curious women. All hidden discretely behind their masks and refinements. Searching from one end of the ballroom to the other, finding no one that fit Serenity description of her Endymion.

They were curious about these red cards that gave the guests permission to engage with the carnal entertainment.

"We speak english." Mina responded with a laughing smile. His japanese was quite bad, embarrassingly so.

"Oh...Thank god!" Jed laughed, rubbing the back of his head. So very thankful, he had been stumbling over his Japanese all night. Having failed so miserably in complementing a simple school girl in Osaka a couple weeks back, he was quite nervous about speaking it. His pride and confidence duly crushed.

Raye laughed at that, casting Mina an incredulous look.

Jed was staring boldly at Raye unable to hide how attracted he was to her. She had caught his eyes instantly, she had this aristocratic beauty to her, that surpassed that of anything he had ever seen. Like a roman goddess fallen to earth, all fine lines and elegance. Her companion was hot but not his target.

"I'm horrible at speaking Japanese, I admit it. " He chuckled, his palms suddenly quite clammy. As Raye silently scrutinized him. Knowing he was trying to engage with her and wondering idlely what his true intentions were. She had better things to do and wanted this encounter over with quickly.

"I can't understand a word of it." Mina shrugged, her honesty receiving a curious look from Jed. Who was suddenly wondering if they had been hired based on looks alone.

Raye elbowed her to shut up, she was raising suspicion. They had no idea who this man was, he could get them kicked out.

"To much information." Raye stated through clenched teeth, offering Jed an uncomfortable smile.

"Are you guys American?" Jed was considering them both with new eyes, a more arrogant smile pulling upon his lips.

"Uh...yeah." Mina back tracked, glancing around the crowds for an out. "Look, sweetie. We are actually on our way for a meeting. So if you want to play later, you will have get yourself a red card." Mina was smooth, sliding up to Jed and rubbing her hand delicately up and down his chest. A pro when it came to the art of seduction. Her hands moving with an aimless purpose around his neck, her face inches away from his cheek as she spoke. Her breath hot and sweet upon his cheek, spiking his blood pressure instantly.

Jed's breath became clipped, as he swallowed hard.

"A red card..." he mussed, as Mina slipped behind him, her hand trailing around his waist. Giving Raye a look that she needed to engage, to divert his attention from questioning them further.

"Exactly..." Raye grinned, curling a finger under his chin in a commanding gesture to keep his eyes on her face.

"How...how might I get one of those?" Jed stuttered, casting Mina a nervous look over his shoulder. As she was now rubbing her breasts against his back, her arm snaking around his chest. Her fingers lightly dancing at the loose buttons of his shirt, near this collar bone. His arrogant self assurance evaporating into a puddle of overwhelming urges. These women were totally over powering him, handling him like a well trained dog.

"Cutie...we are not free." Raye cooed, cupping his cheeks with both hands drawing his eyes back to her. They were always able to work smoothly with one another, rebounding off the other wordlessly. This sex starved man was as mailable as clay, more then willing to do what ever they wanted.

"I know..." He breathed, feeling about ready to explode as Mina's hand explored downward towards his straining crotch.

"Well, your a smart man. I am sure. You get one of those permission slips, then we are all yours." Mina slipped out from behind him. Coiling herself around Raye, her hands slipping into the cascade of dark hair. Her full lips questing tenderly against hers, coaxing a deep passion from her. As Raye was easily seduced into her game. Their tongues darting and swirling, a private show for the benefit of their new pet.

Jed groaned in yearning, as he watched them grope each other.

"I can handle that..." He breathed, the air in his throat shallow, his body shaking. Unable to breath right, as the blonde began to boldly fondle the ebony haired beauty of his dreams. Caressing her flanks, ghosting her fingers along the curve of her breasts. Holding her face tenderly, commanding her to kiss her more deeply. Then as quickly as they had began to inflame his adventurous desires, they pulled away. Beaming at his stunned, poleaxed expression.

"I'll be right back..." he cried, darting away. Determined to get his hands on one of those red cards.

"Well, that was easy." Raye smirked.

"Now we just follow the mouse to the cheese." Mina responded, reaching for Raye's hand. They sauntered after Jed, a highly self satisfied demeanour about their stride.

* * *

Amy had remained mostly unnoticed by the crowds so far, keeping herself upon the fringe. Surveying the promiscuous flirting, catching glimpses of the lewd acts occurring behind the rice screens, with growing trepidation. Her sharp mind and photographic memory taking snap shot after snap shot of every face, every snippet of conversation and everything happening around her. Nothing went unnoticed, her memory falling back upon the research she had done in junior high and that first year of high school. She never understood why she had been so obsessed with Tokyo, or the political powers and financial institutions that governed the country. She had hundreds of names and identification photo's filed away in her vault like mind. She had over heard so many important names being tossed around like fine jewels among the guests. She figured most of the people at this party were below thirty-five, which meant they were the younger generation of Japan's wealth. Which if you were an aspiring billionaire, wanting power over the ungodly rich. Or just wishing to be part of the countries elite. Then the children of the rich would be who you preyed upon. The weaker, less wise generation. Easy to flatter, manipulate or bribe with gifts. Even easier to control once a so called mutual friendship was established.

Amy was quick to note the wine was flowing far to fast among the guests, the tray's of delicacies moving among them at a steady pace of consumption. The guests inhibitions sliding away, leaving them laughing to loudly, acting far to slutty with the staff for her liking. The feeling that she had left reality behind, to end up at a fairies banquet. The clueless humans becoming entranced by their glamours, the tainted food and drink stealing their very minds.

The carnal debauchery slowly manifesting in every corner of the ballroom was unsettling, fraying her nerves. The once calming orchestra music becoming a discordant harmony that brought only dread. It was only a matter of time before she would be expected to cater to a patron's sexual whims.

"My, aren't you a fine young thing." A slurred rumble vibrated against her shoulder, in crude japanese.

Times up!

Amy yelped and spun around, flashing the man who snuck up behind her, startled frightened eyes. Backing up slowly like a trapped animal. Soon finding herself caged against the cold glass of the far wall, that overlooked the large modern black steel balcony.

Swallowing hard she maintained eye contact with the drunken man, gauging his level of threat and formulating a plan of escape. He was dressed in a fine white satin dress shirt. Hanging untucked along one hip, his black tie draped like an after thought around his shoulder's. His pants stained with wine, wrinkled and hanging low, the zipper slightly open. As if he had just left the bathroom, unable to focus his mind enough to finish dressing properly.

His dark hair hung damp and sweaty around his ears, he was highly intoxicated. The milky brown eyes beneath his simple black hunter's mask, were unfocused. The pupils far larger then they needed to be, a que that he was drugged as well as drunk.

A dangerous combination.

"Gomen...ah, oh boy..." Amy muttered, nervously searching around the hovering man for a way of escape.

His chuckled at his good luck, digging into a pocket of his pants and pulling out a wrinkled, soiled red ticket.

Amy's eyes widened even more, understanding that with that ticket he had purchased her unconditional servitude. He could request whatever sexual favours he might want from her. Dressed as she was she couldn't deny him. She would lose her cover, lose her chance of finding this mysteriously powerful man known as Endymion.

God...help me...

"Oh...my goodness..." She moaned in dismay, her heart hammering in her chest as the man closed in. His breath thick with alcohol, the sweet stench of sweat soon enveloping her as he caged her against the windows.

* * *

Lita had wandered around the ballroom for the last hour and had now given up. Taking a short break from her hunt, to have a drink at the bar out in the foyer. Leaning against the polished hard wood, turning a shot glass of gin absently in her fingers. The flame haired bartender in the black bunny lingerie was busy chatting up the patrons who milled past requesting hard alcohol. Casting her fellow courtesan hiding out against the bar, odd looks. Wondering why she was hiding out here instead of working.

"Look honey, you are not going to accomplish anything out here. Endymion's paying you quite well to entertain his guests in there. " She admonished with a thin tolerant smile. Busying herself with polishing a silver decanter from the stack behind the oval wooden counter. She was in charge of replenishing the wine supply and calling down to the kitchen's for food as well. Everything arrived via the elevator, sitting silently on the other side of the huge red carpeted foyer.

Lita scowled up at her through half lidded eyes. Not used to being talked down to, having to clamp down on a very unseemly retort.

"I'm taking a break." She stated in clipped tones.

The red head tossed her thick, curly hair over a shoulder dismissively. "Fine, I'll keep my nose out of it. But if Endymion's guards catch you loafing out here instead of working, they'll toss your lazy ass out of the hotel." She squatted down out of view to replace the decanter on it's shelf. Avoiding hearing Lita's snide retort, or having to endure her death glare.

She had been feeling so uncomfortable in there, being taller and broader in the shoulder's then almost everyone. Including the young men, making her more sturdy italian stature seem like some ungainly amazon. She was sulking out here, bitter and frustrated that she was alone. Hating Andrew for breaking her heart and choosing his career over her. Hating that she had been so stupid and placed her career over him first, squandering all those years. Regretting not fighting harder to keep him, to make him happy and feel wanted. He had been a wonderful man, always more concerned about her happiness and fulfilment then his own. He had tried to put his dreams on hold for her, to remain stead fast and loyal as she took over her grandfather's company. She started to live at the office, never spoke of anything else but merger's and stocks. Her work had taken over every aspect of her life, leaving poor Andrew without a place in it. He had been so lonely for the last six months before finally calling it quits.

In the end she had no one but herself to blame for her loneliness now. He had been the only man she would ever trust, the only man she was comfortable with owning her heart. She had been trying to fill the void in her love life with meaningless sex and half hearted relationships. That barely lasted a month, if not falling apart even sooner.

"Hey, baby...Do you have any Scottish in you..." Kane nudged himself up beside Lita. An award winning grin plastered on his face. His strong, square shaped jaw line dusted with a fine layer of unshaven rust coloured fuzz. Dressed in an all black suit, with a leather duster layered overtop of his black sharply tucked in shirt. A flawless white tie in place around his neck, along with a simple slender leather mask over his eyes. That reminded her of the spanish hero, Zorro. He had it tied around his head, the long tails weaving in with his wild red hair. That fanned down around his shoulder's in thick curls, only enhancing his appeal as some adonis lover from some romance novel.

Lita wasn't falling for it one bit though, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Would you like some?" He offered with an arrogant tone. He had wanted to just talk to her, having noticed her a few minutes earlier in the ballroom. She was the most sensually beautiful woman he had ever seen. It had taken him a long time to build the courage to approach her. But when trapped in the moment. Of actually having to speak he fell into a lame pickup line. He might be confidant in beating other men down in the ring, but he was most definitely not when it came to stunning gorgeous women.

Lita promptly threw her shot in his face and stormed back into the ballroom. His pompous pick up line was disgusting and disrespectful. It instantly had her hackles up, what an obnoxious prick! He had killed his romantic pressence so effectively she had begun to loath the very sight of him.

Kane cringed and sighed heavily, wiping the alcohol off his face with a hand.

"That could have gone better." He muttered bitterly. Really missing Darien right then, the mans natural charm always made up for how brutish he manged to come off as. Warming the ladies up enough that they would actually give him a chance. If only he could find a way to break the ice with beautiful women with out resorting to such lame come ons.

"You aren't to good at this are you?" The bartender commented, suppressing her laughter.

Kane scowled at her, rolling his broad shoulder's as he reclaimed his dignity.

"Are you even Scottish?" She inquired as he started to take his leave.

"Aye, me lady. Aye, and proud of it ." He drawled, allowing his native accent to drown his words.

"Aye, right. Well, if are from the Highlands, then. Failing, means your play'in. So don't yer give up. " She called back her accent just as thick.

Kane laughed at that, it had been a long time since he had heard another scottish drawl.

She smiled and nodded as he disappeared once more into the dimly lit ballroom.

* * *

Serenity had lied her way smoothly up to the top floor Penthouse. Convincing a young guard that Endymion had ordered some wine delivered to his suite. The man was to green to know his employer's personal habits. So accepted her story with out verifying it with his supervisor. Serenity had chosen him for that very reason. She had become a quick judge of character over the last five years, all part of her training. Having been watching the wiry young man, with his short crew cut hair and nervous blue eyes, his face pale and sweating. Manning the huge backdoors near the orchestra stage, that would lead to the neighbouring ballroom. He had a very uncertain look in his eyes as he watched the crowds become intoxicated, a strange high coming over them all. Serenity had grit her teeth, knowing Endymion was up to his old tricks. He wouldn't show his face down here till his guests were good and mailable. Feeling in debt to him for showing them such a good time. He would arrive close to the end of the party to a hero's welcome. The rich and powerful pedigree in attendance, more then willing to listen to his words of a better future under his guidance.

The young guard had been easy to fool, now he stood stiffly in his black suit at her elbow. As she stood before the ornate white door to the luxury suite. Holding a bottle of wine, she had swiped from a passing tray down in the ballroom, loosely against her hip. Taking a deep cleansing breath, her fingers griping the fragile stem of the glass with a trembling hand. This meeting would not be pleasant...but it was fated it seemed.

Clearing her throat, she tucked a stray piece of long blonde hair behind an ear. Setting her courage, she squared her shoulder's and weakly knocked upon the door. A minute or so passed in awkward silence before a bold, deep voice echoed from within.

"Kuru." Serenity heard him acknowledge, welcoming whom ever was at the door in a polite, distracted manner.

She resolutely turned the knob and pushed the door open, closing it softly behind her. As the guard took up a position on the other side. Entering into a small foyer, with light grey flagstone flooring and antique iron lamps, that looked right out of the nineteen twenties, when the soft elegance of fanned lamps was in style. They hung along the dark wood panelling, a gentle accent that cast the entry way in a fake moonlight. Her heels made a sharp clicking sound upon the extremely hard floors, as she neared the double french doors that would lead her into the suites main sitting area. She oddly wondered if she should take them off. In case she needed to flee quickly? As she set her wine bottle down on a plain mahogany and brass butler, set along one wall. Wanting her hands free, not wanting to be hindered in anyway from defending herself.

"I can sense you Serenity." His deep voice floated out through the framed glass of the french doors. In a calm, even tone that gave nothing away as to what he was feeling. She could feel his pressence as well, seeping through the heavy oak door. Like a lethal cocktail, that coated her tongue. Heady and powerful, burning her throat. Knowing he was laying in wait for her inside, like a lion hiding in his den awaiting the dawn. So that he may emerge and hunt his prey once more.

Her heart was slamming hard against her chest. A nervous panic vibrating through out her body. The need to run from him, to seek some safe heaven in which he couldn't penetrate was strong. Dreading the coming confrontation so intensely her Genesis State was coming alive inside of her. She quickly tramped down on that power, it was completely insane how easily Daiki made her feel overwhelmed. Serenity released another heavy sigh, leaving her heels on. Refusing to give into the illogical fear she had for Daiki. She pushed open the ornate door and stepped up onto the higher tambata flooring inside. Leaving the door slightly ajar this time, in case she might need a quick escape.

The living room stretched out before her as a somber, open expanse of modernity. The room was simple, cast in shadow by simple desk lamps, with very little in decoration. The front wall was made of glass, showing off the brilliant night skyline of Tokyo. The rise and fall of the great tower's, their lights a glow in crisp lines of yellow and blue. The peek of the iconic Tokyo tower, stood upon the horizon like a needle. The spires lights blinking on and off in a steady rhythm. The sight of it only rolled her stomach with anxiety, the effects of the poison were slow but a constant drain upon her energy. She was already starting to feel woozy, her steps uncertain as she walked across the room. Beryl might already be waiting for her there. She would be waiting forever, because Serenity had no intention of full filling her wishes. After she had dealt with Shingo, she was going to hunt down the sisters and return the crystal to Po. If she still had time perhaps she would go the tower, just to kill that homicidal bitch. It would be very satisfying to take her down with her into death.

Casting her gaze around, taking in every piece of furniture, every lamp and table. Memorizing them so she could navigate more quickly if this meeting went south. Distracting herself from morbid thoughts, feeling tears of both anguish and bitter loss creeping into her eyes. In the end Beryl had finally managed to take everything away from her. Her life and her future was null and void.

She refocused herself once more to the meeting, her relationship with Endymion always balanced on the razor's edge between love and hate. Their was to much history, to much bitterness and grief to move forward positively.

A large white couch sat in the middle, with two flanking arm chairs set at angles on either side. A long glass coffee table sat before the furniture, all facing the panoramic window. Scanning the sides of the room, finding two heavy wooden trestle tables were set against the side walls, with a simple white runner protecting it's length. With tear drop shaped silver lamps, their canopies made of modest stained glass. In the design of abstract triangles of blues and silvers, that were glowing like gentle moonlight. Casting the vast room into a melancholy half light. A crystal vase of roses sat in the center of one table. The other held the modern decorations of a cordless phone cradle and a red leather desk organizer filled with pens and hotel stationary. Doors to the bedroom and den sat on either side of the room just before the tables. With a simple wooden bar pushed up against the front wall by the french doors. There wasn't a single painting or mirror on the pale grey walls, making the room look even more expansive.

Serenity moved towards the glass, pressing her palm against the cold glass reviewing her words. Preparing herself to confront Endymion. It wasn't wise to provoke or antagonize him. She tossed her silk bunny ears towards the coffee table, slowly pulling her mask up and over her head. Her golden hair slipping threw the elastic, falling in silken waves down her back once more. Drawing her hands down to her stomach, her finger's idly rubbing the white silk of the mask in dark contemplations. Staring out of the massive window pensively. She needed to be strong and unwavering, or his clever, charming personality would quickly sweep her off her proverbial feet, leaving her floundering. It would be near impossible for her to reclaim her resolve, if she allowed him to sway her thoughts. She would just find her self agreeing with him. His uncanny ability to convince her that his views were solid truths only to easy for him. He was highly intelligent, playing a game of chess with all who fell onto his path. Single minded in his pursuits of power and wealth. With an iron will and an indomitable spirit, he was not easy to disagree with.

He was an incredible soldier as well, the only person that Ido did not dictate too. If he even could, Daiki, Shinoda was untouchable, even to the government. The sun rose and fell upon his families generational wealth. If it wasn't for them the country would have been struggling on the world wide markets. He was as much a saviour to their nation, as he was a criminal force through out the country.

"Serenity." His voice was soft, as she turned to the click of the door that was set just before a trestle table. Her long golden blonde hair twirling back around her delicate shoulder's as she stared wide eyed and breathless as he appeared. His pressence pulsing through her instantly. That familiar masculine scent, long burned into her senses. Enshrouded her once more, like an intoxicating fog. Endymion breezed into the room, flawlessly dressed in a pressed black tuxedo. He carried himself with undeniable confidence, bold and charming. Extremely tall and impossibly attractive, his golden eyes intense. Regarding her shrewdly, taking in every aspect of her in once long, lingering sweep of his gaze. That powerful aura of regal grace, that he wore like a royal cloak capturing her attention instantly. That natural dominance he exuded was incredible. He never went unnoticed when he entered a room. His movements precise and unhurried, striding with purpose towards his target.

She felt that pull, the intensity of timeless desire that both scared and fascinated her. It was as if a twisting paradox linked them, as much as she wished to run from him, she also felt drawn to him as well. The push and pull upon her heart was painful. The heightened charge in the air, buzzed around them. A tense feeling that hung heavy upon her chest, forcing her to hold her breath and lock her gaze with his.

Breathe Serenity...

Endymion took his time moving across the room, using that time to admire her. His senses alive and burning at the sight of her. Reeling over every nuance of her. His eyes swiftly taking in her lingerie, the sexy innocence she exuded. Sweeping up to her wide, pleading blue eyes. So full of fear and wet with tears. She felt it...that incredible, undeniable connection they shared. Her brow was furrowed, tears pooling at the edges of her gorgeous eyes. She was fighting against it's power with everything she had and it was causing her pain.

Memories of a time long dead, flooded through him. The feel of her silken hair against his cheek. As golden and warm like the summer sun. Glowing around her angelic face like a halo. The glorious sound of her laugh, once so sweet and carefree. Her smile so brilliant and pure...all that joy she had once felt towards him. He had never wanted to be anywhere but at her side, her pressence so magnetic he wished never to break free. Her aura so wondrous, that it consumed him, left no room for regret.

He wanted her now as fiercely as he did then. The need snaking through him like a mind numbing tonic. From the moment he had first laid eyes on her, he felt that same connection from his distant past. When she looked at him, his chest tightened and he forgot to breathe. His stomach fluttered with those same nerves she had invoked so long ago. He knew he was lost to her in that moment. His heart, his soul freely given a lifetime ago was now trapped in a twisting maze of anguish and regret. He had squandered and took for granted the love they shared.

She was not her...could never be...his Serenity. It killed him, that brutal understanding. His mind reeling, knowing this version of her could never satisfy the hunger he held for her. His emotions beating futilely in a storm of epic proportions against this insanity, that was her resurrected self. Being near her was self-inflected pain at its most potent. But he was always willing to endure the pain, the torture...just to be near her. To continue to delude himself that he hadn't completely destroyed their love a lifetime ago.

"Calling you by that name is so odd." He commented dryly. Giving her a rare smile, sensing her unease and wanting her to relax.

Serenity gave him a ghost of a smile, releasing a held breath as she reclaimed her control upon an intake of air. Taking in his handsome countenance with bitter humour. He truly possessed a incredible dark beauty. Strong and self possessed. Like a god, he was all powerful and commanding. Looking down upon all lesser beings, demanding their servitude and worship. With such sharp strong features to his face. Hazel eyes ,flecked with such a light tan that they looked nearly golden. His thick black hair framed his face, his bangs hanging low over his eyes. Prepared for the ball, in a full tuxedo and tails. With a black vest buttoned up beneath the long suit jacket, a golden chain hanging low out of a pocket. His most prized possession. A pocket watch with the phases of the moon decorating the face. His finger's always strayed to the chain, lightly toying with the links whenever he was deep in thought. It was a prized possession of his that he refused to explain the significance of. Always close at hand, it was like a touch stone, a memento of a time he could never reclaim.

He was over a decade older then her, nearing his mid thirties. His face matured yet still holding the flawless taunt skin of the young. It was as if he had stopped aging in his early twenties.

"Endy." She nodded clinically towards him. Needing to set the tone of this meeting on the right track.

"You carry her name, yet you are not her. Your face is as hers was, yet the mind behind the eyes is that of a stranger's. Like a doppelganger, you have taken her body but was unable to retain her personality. Her very essence is absent. " He went on, his eyes always searching for a hint of the woman she once was.

Serenity kept her peace, this was typical of him when he felt slighted. Needing to remind her that she was but a mirror's reflection of her predecessor. Lacking in all the personal flare and passionate beauty that the first Serenity Durant had laid claim to. Her cold regard towards him, had pissed him off. Like a disappointed child, he was lashing out, seeking to hurt her. To reclaim some sort of personal power over her.

Nervous and shaky, Serenity twisted her hands against her stomach. His anger at her lack of affection, palatable. It hovered around him like a storm cloud, silent and threatening as he moved in close. His pressence, like a looming shadow quickly overpowering her own.

"You have been called many names over the years...Usagi...Serena... and now Serenity...again. None of those names truly fit." He grimaced as he stood before her. Raising a hand slowly to caress her cheek, acknowledging mutely how stiff she stood. How she whimpered softly, as if stung. How she flinched unconsciously upon his touch. As if his caress was something hurtful. It sent a sharp pain through his heart, knowing that he was responsible for her pain. In the past she would have sighed and pressed her cheek more firmly into his caress. Seeking to feel more of his touch. With his jaw working to maintain his control he let his hand fall back to his side. Not liking the emotional distance she had placed between them. Wanting desperately to heal the wounds his choices had inflected. But knowing bitterly that he had no power to change what he had done to her. The damage to their relationship was beyond his ability to repair, their love had died a long, long time ago.

"You no longer wear your Odango's?" He asked, quietly.

It was an innocent question, with out prejudice or malice.

"I have outgrown them." Serenity responded in a clipped, polite tone. Schooling her voice to be cool and impassive. Not willing to take the bait and show him any sort of emotion response. Like a professional stone carver, Endymion was investigating the surface of her barriers. Testing there strength with well practiced strikes. Seeking to crumble her restraint, needing to tear down her walls so he could re-connect with her on an honest level. This frozen, professional woman confronting him was not his Serenity and he refused to spend any of his time with a pretender.

"You looked better with them, this look is to plain for you." he advised, sweeping his finger's threw her hair fondly. His golden tinted eyes staring down at her reflectively. Searching her sweet blue for any trace of the darling young woman he had fallen in love with years ago.

She kept her cool and her silence, facing him with unwavering eyes. The defiance to him, brooding in the blue pools. Her eyes turning almost glacial.

He merely nodded accepting her distance, she had become far more self assured in the last two years. Her will power had become iron, her resilience to his ploys only making him more determined to break her down. She was throwing down a challenge, that he was determined to conquer. She would not deny him her true self. He refused to spend time with a caged spirit, hiding behind a false bravado of cold passivity. He meant something to her and he deserved to speak with her honestly and with out barriers between them. This cold demeanour was the worst slight she could have ever inflicted upon him. His temper was simmering, near the surface at her refusal to act natural, to be honest around him. Licking his lips in an attempt to calm himself, he abruptly turned away from her. Shunning her in one sharp, concise movement.

"I did not think you would ever seek me out again." He stared impassively out the window, avoiding the pain in her eyes. He had wanted to hurt her, make her feel worthless and had succeeded. To discredit this new version of her, wanting the old one back so desperately. He would give anything, everything to have her back. He missed his Serenity, every hour of everyday. His failures and poor choices plaguing him like a disease, infecting every piece of his heart and soul like a cancer, slowly killing him.

Serenity quickly schooled her features before speaking. This was battle of wills and one she refused to lose.

"It wasn't my first choice." She commented, a bit more poisonously then she intended. Her anger, disappointment and hurt at him clear.

Endymion was silent for a long time, digesting all the emotions now raging through him. He had felt it, heard that fleck of distain in her tone. He had lost her respect and most of all her love. She felt nothing for him now, he was merely a footnote in her past. Of a time she regarded as a mistake, something to learn from and not repeat. It stung like a thousands needles piercing him, flaying and shredding his heart. Knowing that there was nothing left between them. That he had no hope of resurrecting that love.

"What do you want then, you only show up in my life when you require something from me." Endymion sighed heavily, moving towards the couch needing to place some space between them. Using that time to steel his true emotions and place the mask of arrogant nonchalance in place. He would act as he had always acted. Locking away all the pain, his pride not allowing him to show how deeply hurt he was. He would act completely normal, with out a hint of how much agony he was. He would handle his grief, privately. Until that time was allotted to him, he would pretend. That she still felt something for him. That his pressence was wanted, his touch welcomed and that a future with her was still in his grasp.

With a smug grin, he sprawled out upon the cushions, setting his dress shoes up on the glass table. His eyes roving slowly over her sexy outfit with bold appreciation, as if debating were he wanted to kiss her first. An approving smile spreading, as he took in the womanly figure only partly hidden beneath the transparent white silk and lace baby doll lingerie.

She was still so stunningly beautiful and angelic, even in her new life. A taunting image of the woman he once knew, once loved and had her love in return. A painful reminder of poor decisions made in youth. His Serenity was long dead, this new version of her carried none of those same feelings that he still harboured for her. Her very pressence was just a bitter sweet sin, that sought only to punish him with what he could never have again.

Serenity cleared her throat, averting her eyes to the floor and blushing. His steady penetrating gaze unnerving her. Making her nervous and bashful. He had a way of looking upon her like a lover, his eyes complimentary, which any lecherous undertones. This time though his gaze upon her was bold, hungry. With out any kind of subtly, wanting her to know how attractive he found her.

Two years ago when they had met again, Endymion had attempted to restart their relationship. She had quickly put the brakes on that, he was twice her age which was just unseemly to her. But mostly she could not give him her heart, it belonged to another. Even in death she could never betray her love for Darien. She also had no interest in ever fording down those troubled water's of love again. She wasn't happy being alone, but she was happy in the little world of safe platonic relationships. So she had desperately clung to that comfortable friendship, holding herself in check with all her might. Never allowing the attraction she felt to blossom into anything beyond brief moments of heated kissing. That tug of war, between an out of control passion and a terrible fear, pulling her heart and soul back and forth. Until she felt absolutely shattered inside. Confused and heart broken, unable to commit to either side. Becoming a complete hot mess in Endymion's pressence, always on the verge of tears. Barely keeping herself together, as they finished Ido's mission.

Near the end of their association he had confessed their love and his wild romance with her. In her first life. Yet she could not resurrect those feelings of love for this man. He had been a total stranger, a partner and dear friend. But she couldn't deny that intense attraction she held for him, that burned and scotched her heart every time they were together.

She had infiltrated the Yamaguchi-gumi as a Tokyo heiress. Befriending Daiki who was just a Shatei at the time. They had worked together for a year, to uncover the mass murder's happening within the Yakuza and the streets of Tokyo. Uncovering Tomoe's plans of taking over the crime syndicate through his gifts of genesis serum. Tainted with a mind controlling substance that would place all fighter's that had been ascended under his power. Endymion had made a great partner, a Genesis Soldier in his own right. His power's similar to Michiru's. A passive ability to control how others perceived things, his most prominent power being able to conjure a skin of gold. Like living armour as strong as steel and as light and manoeuvrable as silk. A highly trained assassin, he was a master of weapons and hand to hand combat. He also had the ability to heal incredibly fast, making him near impossible to kill.

Since their goals had been the same in the beginning, they were a force to be reckoned with. He had been a powerful ally, able to guard her back and strategize their next move within the ranks of the crime syndicate. They had soon pushed all of Tomoe's influence and spies back to Korea. Destroying the tainted serum by setting it aflame in a mighty bonfire out on white sands of Isshiiki beach. Yet Endymion had set up a mule in Tomoe's laboratory. Stealing his serum and smuggling it back to Tokyo, on his own terms. In which Endymion used for his own benefit. Inoculating his own loyal men, creating an unstoppable set of soldier's to be used by his Grandfather. Who commanded them to destroy his rivals, murdering and burning them out of Tokyo and Osaka. The petty destruction and brutal crimes were now raging out of control. The old man was power hungry and not subtle like his grandson. All of his dreams were coming true with these unbeatable set of thugs. Ido sent Serenity and her fellow soldier's back into battle to regain control of the streets. It was during that time she had contacted her brother again, while cleaning the streets of Osaka.

Tracking the super powered thugs down one by one and executing them. Serenity had no part in the killing, yet did nothing to stop it either. Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru took care of them swiftly and with out much publicity. While Serenity was sent to bring Endymion in for Ido's justice. She had tracked him down to his grandfather's beachfront mansion off Tokimeki Beach an hour out of Osaka. A secluded paradise of blue pines and fine sand. In which Endymion had finally confessed his feelings for her and their love a lifetime ago. It had nearly shattered her resolve, she managed to stay strong, yet he was her superior in every way. The battle had been epic, laying waste to most of the beach. But it was Endymion's love for her that had stayed his hand from the killing blow. She had time to take a breath and call upon her reverses to end the battle. Taking him down hard with her energy disc's, yet unable to hand him over to Ido for his 'training.' She had in the end handed him over the local police. Who had many warrants out for him concerning his ties to the Yakuza's less then legal activities around Tokyo and Osaka. It had been the most heart wrenching moment for her since the destruction of her life back in America. She left with a hollow, empty feeling in her heart. Another piece of her had died that night. More of her sweet innocence torn away, the light inside dimming yet again. Replaced with a cold understanding of the cruelty this life offered her. The bitterness and regret that she would never feel any of the warmth and purity she once had within herself. That she had once had back in America, when she was human and everything had made sense.

_People like use have got to stick together._

_Keep your heat up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, the lost and forgotten._

_It's hard to get high, when your living on the bottom._

Endymion could see nothing of the woman he knew in her eyes. Physically she was the very image of the Serenity he had known. As radiant, angelic and stunningly lovely as ever. But she was but a reflection of the woman he had loved. The grim understanding that that love had been gone a lifetime. Those feelings of desire and yearning she once had, were just a faint whisper of what they once were. A long forgotten memory, obliterated upon her reincarnation. The attraction between them, that had survived. It was as hot and passionate as ever. But the deeper, more profound connection was missing. He couldn't not deny the pull to reconnect, to rekindle even a fragment of what remained of their love. But it wasn't real, it wasn't true. She was not and could never be his again.

"Endy...I don't want to go there." She stated softly, seeing the restrained desire and drowning sadness in his eyes.

"I promise you, Serenity. That offer is long dead, I will never bring up our past again." He growled, rising back to his feet. Saying those words, that held such a finality. They pierced his heart in so many unspeakable ways. Leaving it shredded and struggling to beat. His affections had been unrequited and shunned by her. He would never show that kind of weakness again. Moving swiftly and smoothly like a lion, he quickly placed himself before her at the windows.

Serenity groaned and closed her eyes, needing to find some semblance of security. As he glowered over her, hovering mere inches heat of his breath, bathing the side of her face. She could feel his emotions twisting back intensely towards something close to hate but falling closer to just the hurt of betrayal. She could not be who he wanted most. That woman might have given up everything to be with him. But she held none of that kind of blind love, or hearts loyalty. To become the lover, or even the wife to a crime boss. No matter, that he believed his goals were justified. That he held some honourable purpose above the lives of innocent people. In the end he was a criminal... cold, calculating, power hungry Shateigashria who's rise had hurt even killed many, many people. She was sworn to uphold justice, to contain and punish all Genesis Born who abused their powers. Ido had intrusted her and her fellow Solider's to maintain the peace in their country. So when it came down to it, she had sent Daiki to jail to pay for his sins. He had fooled himself to think she could be anything like her predecessor. He had no more delusions left to cling to anymore, she had made her stand years ago.

She was not his Serenity and never would be!

"I need some information." She cut to the chase, trying valiantly to keep the waver out of her voice. Her heart was already beating to fast to control. Her breath shallow and tense, due to how close he was standing. Endymion, knew how unnerving his towering frame was to her and used it as a gambit of power over her.

Slowly, she raised her face to meet his cold eyes and emotionally vacant face. Not wanting to lose her gall, or her resolve. She needed to reclaim some of her personal power to confront him as an equal and not like some guilty child. She would use whatever was needed to balance this stand off. If it was to be her, great disappointment in him, or her righteous indignation towards him then so be it. He had thoroughly crushed her honourable ideals of him long ago, the metaphorical scales had been peeled away. Revealing himself to her in all his ruthless glory.

He was nothing to her now...she just wished she could make herself believe it.

"And what makes you think I would just give you what you wish." He tossed her an uncaring hand, retreating to the far side of the room again. His powerful pressence fading away, like the tide of the ocean.

Serenity gasped as she felt the warmth of his body retreat. Startled to realize she had been holding her breath when he had drew near. As if anticipating him to do more then glare. To strike her...or perhaps claim her lips in a heated kiss. When neither came she was left feeling some what bereft. She took in several more rapid breaths to clear her head and settle her racing heart. He was so overwhelming, like a force of nature that could so easily sweep her away. As he drew away, so did his overbearing influence. His self assured stride heading near the front french doors. In which a small bar was set up. The counter a honey birch, highly polished and looking vaguely like the same material used in the bar down in the foyer by the ballroom. Three silver stools sat before the counter, with matching wooden seats and low backs. Endymion moved behind fluidly, pulling out two wide rimmed champagne glasses from beneath the counter. Then ducked down again to pulled a chilled bottle of rose coloured champagne out. Setting the fat glass bottle with the slender neck down upon the counter, it had a white label with cherry blossoms. He busied himself with finding the cork screw. When she felt her emotional upheaval was once more under her own control. Serenity sighed resolutely and made her way towards the bar.

"Tamba, it complements the Japanese palette. " He stated, as she sat herself at the bar on one of the stools.

As he found the cork screw in a small drawer at the back counter of the bar, he deftly pressed a few choice buttons on the cordless phone set upon that counter as well. Placing the phone on speaker, a crisp, polite voice echoed softly.

"Good evening, Shinoda-sama. How may the kitchen be of service to you?"

"I would like to order room service. An order of Yakitori, kobe beef. Two bowls of miso and a small platter of Isi-Ebi and Otoro tuna Sashimi." he called into thin air, with a commanding superior tone that vibrated through out the room.

"Very, good sir. Would you like anything else brought up?" The head chef offered.

"No, but be quick about it my guest is rather famished." He responded in a clipped fashion. He was a man used to giving orders and having them obeyed with out question.

Serenity smiled gratefully, finally she was going to get something to eat.

He cut the call before the man could respond and turned to regard her with a mild humour.

"You didn't need to order such expensive food, Endy." She offered with humility.

"I could hear your grumbling stomach from clear across the room. It is hard to have a delightful conversation with it interrupting so rudely." He commented curtly, his voice carrying no malice just irritation.

Serenity narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, holding back her mean spirited retort. He could be such a pompous jack-ass. It wasn't like her belly was so loud it disrupted conversation. He wanted to throw it in her face about how impolite a rumbling tummy was. A subtle dig that she wasn't taking proper care of herself. She could remember how over protective and demanding he had been when they had been together. Ordering her about like he owned her, commanding her to eat, to sleep to bathe. His dominance over every situation was his way of taking care of her. It had driven her time and again to small rebellions, heated arguments and even more heated make out sessions. But she was older, more mature and more educated in how to deal with an overly controlling male. She knew when to rail against authority and when to concede gracefully.

"It has been nearly two years since we spoke. I want to dine comfortably with you as we reacquaint ourselves." He added, his words holding a faint hope that his eyes did not reflect. Deep down he knew things were over and he was struggling, trying not to fight for what remained of their strange relationship. Finishing his task of pulling out the cork and pouring two glasses. Handing one over to Serenity, who took it with a calculating look.

"It's clean." he stated, examining her mistrust with a hurt look.

Serenity nodded, twirling the glass in her finger's. If Endymion had ever bothered to get the know the person she was now. He would know she did not drink, would never weaken herself around anyone in that way ever again.

He never questioned why she didn't drink, pressing the rim of his own glass to his lips and taking a long swallow. Savouring the taste, as he closed his eyes and moaned quietly. As the glass came down to rest upon the wooden counter, he licked his lips in a purely seductive manner.

Making Serenity's breath hitch in surprise, uncertain if he wasn't going to try to encourage more from her then quiet conversation. He liked to play games, enjoying the manipulation of her emotions. Liked to be in control, giving her only as much power as he was willing to allow. He recalled that power now by reversing her anger towards more lurid thoughts. He understood how handsome and provoking he was and used that to his advantage as well.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to imply that you would be so..." She started uncertainly. Endymion had a sense of honour, when it came to friends or family. She should have more trust that he wouldn't try something so underhanded as drugging her.

"Manipulative." He finished, moving out from behind the bar. Casting her a knowing smirk.

"My deeds proceed me. But I thought you knew me better." he added with good humour, sitting himself once more on the couch. Beckoning her over with an arched brow cast in her direction.

Serenity smiled and laughed, her guard still not fully down. Leaving her wine on the counter, she moved to sit on the far side of the couch. Hands placed demurely in her lap. Regarding him soberly, her mouth set in a firm line. Her sexy bunny outfit was killing any seriousness she might carry in her expression.

Endymion chuckled as that realization was slowly displayed upon her face. With a slow, rueful smile and an amused twinkle to her warm blue eyes.

"I can see you are up to your old tricks as well." He inclined his glass towards her outfit. "Sneaking into my private party to spy for Ido?"

"No, I just needed to see you." She stated in exasperation, he was sidetracking the conversation.

"Or perhaps you have just missed me?" He offered with a self satisfied grin, as again his hand cupped her cheek, tenderly. Sending shivers down her body unwillingly.

Swallowing and not wanting to piss him off any further, she evaluated her next few words. "Perhaps...a little." She smiled wanly. Reaching up and placing her own hand upon his and slowly pulling it away. His touch still carried some significant weight of influence over her emotions. Knowing how deeply he still cared for her, knowing it wasn't a true sort of love but a reflection of what it once was. That it both confused and frustrated him every time they were together. A larger part of him just wanting to control her, to claim her once more. Infuriated by how strongly she resisted his pull over her, yet still grudgingly admiring her stubborn resilience to his charms.

"Endy I just..." She started again to ask her question.

Her words falling silent as he raised a hand, quelling her.

"Please, is it to much to ask of you? To stay and keep a lonely man company for an hour or so?" he played upon her guilt.

"No..." She sighed, fiddling with her finger's in her lap.

"You sent me away for nearly a year, I have had little contact with my family or anyone else for that matter." He leaned back into the couch. "This is my welcome back party, I want to show all my dear friends a good time is all."

"You always have an angle." She stated back jadedly, unable to censor herself.

"You look tired." he refused to allow her comment to bother him. She was honest, it was a quality he enjoyed about her. But she was looking pale, a dull grey shadow forming under her eyes that spoke of exhaustion and stress.

"It's been a long night so far." She shrugged dismissively. As a soft knock announced their food had arrived.

* * *

Darien felt ready to explode, acting the dutiful understanding boyfriend was not working anymore.

Leaning casually against the wall out in the bright foyer, pretending he was waiting with the rest of the waiter's for more food to arrive from the kitchen. Their mindless chatter was driving him nuts! He had over heard a set of guards a few minutes prior, bragging about the sweet faced golden blonde girl that had been supposedly sent up to Endymion's private suite. Now his fellow waiters whom had over heard as well, were bragging how Endymion was no doubt bedding her right now. Jealousy, mistrust and unbridled curiosity was running rampant through his brain. Driving him insane and sending all his nerves on edge. Leaving him a twitching, angry mess. Sending all kinds of approach with caution signals that had his fellow server's keeping a discreet distance. Shooting deadly glares at the waiter's singing Endymion's praises, shutting them up instantly.

He had picked up on the fact that his girl had a history, with this wealthy casanova... what kind he didn't know. But right now he was indulging in some very violent images of his own concerning this mysterious figure. Serenity hadn't bothered to even tell him what Daiki looked like, just disappeared on him. As if she didn't trust that he wouldn't hunt Endymion down and beat his face in. She was had been absolutely right, but it still infuriated him. She had been gone a long time now, nearly an hour or more.

It was taking all his will power to keep his feet planted, his wandering mind under tight control. Fighting his impulse to subdue a guard and have him take him up the man's penthouse. He had to trust in his girl, trust that she loved him and would not stray. This Endymion had plenty of adoring fan's down in the ballroom, he was like a mythic figure who's reputation far exceeded the powers of any mortal man. It was hard not to feel out classed by the outrageous stories alone. He would be a hard man to deny anything...

"Fuck..." Darien growled under his breath, tapping a finger against the wall his whole body vibrating with a need to make sure Serenity was all right. To confirm her devotion to him by charging into the Penthouse to see for himself what kind of so called "Great Leader." Endymion truly was.

It was a rough around the edges, short cropped red head with flame tones in his hair. That suddenly caught his attention. Dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black pants. Moving from the ballroom and into the stairwell with two guards in black suits ushering him ahead.

"Randy? " Darien breathed, what would he be doing here. He was in the military, stationed in Croatia some where, last time he checked.

Darien was instantly in pursuit, strategizing a way to get himself up to the penthouse. As the group of kitchen staff emerged from the elevator's carrying trays of food for the ball. Setting them on the bar's oval counter for the awaiting serving staff. Darien waited till all the waiter's disappeared back into the ballroom. Before taking a tray of sushi and darting for the elevator's. His guise that of a member of room service.

* * *

A slender asian man with long platinum blonde hair, dressed in an all white tuxedo regarded Jed curiously. He was standing by a side table, at the far edge of the ballroom. He had an angelic half mask, nursing a drink of hard alcohol. His headset was hanging lopsided around his neck. An address book laying open at the table along with a booklet of red tickets. A regal looking man with steel blue eyes, that could be described as lanky. The elaborate white mask almost painted over his eyes and high cheekbones, in dark blue and silver glitter. His lips painted an obsidian black, giving him a very gothic look.

"Konbanwa,..." Jed began, that was all that came out right. His japanese a stumbling mess of mispronunciation. As he attempted to ask about how to acquire a ticket. Using the wrong respect language, mixing up his honorifics and verbs. As he became increasingly nervous, with the man's continued silence.

Soon he was sweating and mopping his brow with the back of his hand, giving the man a nervous grin from time to time, before trying again to communicate.

"Stop...Stop. You are hurting my ears." He groaned in english, making a clear statement by cleaning his ears with a finger.

Jed moaned, feeling the bottom go out of his stomach. He had just failed, there was no way to get a ticket now. No way to have those two gorgeous women make every one of his sexy fantasies come true.

"Seek pity on me, my friend. I am a lost and lonely soul, who's only wish before I die is to have crazy monkey sex with at least two beauties at once." Jed pleaded with the man, a misery clear on his face as he clasped his hands before his chest.

"Artemis." A tall guard with a bald head and soul patch moved in front of Jed. Over powering the flustered american by merely giving him his back and forcing the man with the tickets to acknowledge him.

"I am the man of the hour...or hours." Artemis rolled his eyes, his irritation clear.

"Look I know your annoyed, but we all have our duties tonight." The irritated guard responded.

"You just have to stand like a statue and look threatening." Artemis retorted. "I've got every horny drunk, thrill seeking slut and pathetic foreigner begging for tickets. At first it was fun, I had the power to crush or fulfill their dreams as long as the patronage was right. " his voice was filled with an overly amused tone. "Now since everyone in here is drunk off their ass. Their just annoying the shit out of me!" He finished in an irritated rant, pinching the bridge of his nose for emphasis.

Mina and Raye were lurking in the crowds near by, eaves dropping on the conversation. While Jed looked ready to cry, leaning dejectedly a few feet away against the wall. Feeling like the biggest loser in the world. The man hadn't bothered to switch to japanese, verbally wanting to put him in his place by having him understand every cruel word his said.

"I don't want to hear your complaints, just give me your account book. Endymion wants to keep track of who's donated to his little fundraiser." He thrust out his hand, large as a baby's and twice as hairy. The rail thin man tossed the book toward the guard.

Mina narrowed her eyes...the sexual favours were for charity? Turning her head she met Raye's incredulous scowl. What kind of philanthropist puts on such an unseemly fundraiser. This put a whole new twist on 'Pimp'in for charity'.

"Well, that's as much info as we are going to get here. Lets follow, old baldy and see if he will lead us the head of this snake." Mina clasped Raye's hand and then weaved into the crowds once more. Keeping a close eye on the gleaming pale white plate of the bald guard. As he made his way across the ballroom.

Artemis regarding Jed sulking nearby, thoughtfully.

"You got your check book handy, my boy?" He offered, with a thin smile.

Jed never raised his head, slipping down the wall in defeat.

"I couldn't afford it anyway." He grumbled. "I'm just a poor man, here to sell my soul to the devil."

"Endymion." Artemis cocked an curious eyebrow.

Jed cast him a bitter grimace, appreciating how easy if felt bearing his soul to a total stranger. The situation oddly reminding him of being alone and obscure in the safety of a confessional.

"Yeah, I manage a few professional MMA fighters. But I suck at it! I promised the guy's I would take care of'em after Sarge died. I've tried so hard to replace him. " A rough sounding laugh escaped Jed's throat, as he shook his head ruefully. "I took that old man's hard work and commitment for granted. He had grown and cultivated a huge lists of contacts back in America. I never dreamed how difficult it would be to book fights. I've wheeled, dealed and begged the local MMA organizations for legit matches. But they just laugh at me. " Jed racked a hand through his hair roughly. "Some real bad stuff happened back in America and no one will give us a second chance. So I've had to be creative, to get their names out into the public eye. But in truth I've just gotten desperate. I got the guys fighting in the underground cages, but that isn't going anywhere good. We are barely scraping by and becoming legitimate fighters again seems even farther away then before. I'm hoping Endymion could sponsor them in the real Osaka fights. Give them a chance to go professional here in Japan." Jed, cast him a small smile. Thumping the back of his head against the wall. "My buddies Kane, Hollywood...Darien. They are amazing fighters. My little brother, he's got a real good head for numbers so he's managed to keep us afloat." Jed smile turned tender as he thought about Zac. Laughing mockingly at himself, his voice cracking as he shook his head sadly. "I'm just an anchor holding them all down. I am sure Zac could come up with a much better way to get the guys back in the lime light. I just want to do everything that I can. To make sure they are successful. I got no real talent for fighting or managing, but I'm hoping to be of use to Endymion. I would do anything to get my friends in a better place...to give them a chance for greatness."

Artemis heaved in a great breath, then took pity on the young man. He was willing to throw away his own future for his friends. Endymion's help was never given freely, he would be indenturing himself to a crime lord for the rest of his life. He wondered if the young man truly understood the sacrifice he was making?

He plucked a ticket from the booklet with distaste and swigged down the last of his gin coloured ale. Taking measured strides towards the despondent blonde man. Who was now crouched low to the marble floor, drawing circles with a finger. A gloom enshrouding him like a dark cloud upon his head.

"I must be drunk." Artemis grumbled, leaning down and flying the ticket in Jed's bowed face like a flag.

Jed's face lit up at the sight of it, a huge grin of gratitude glowing on his face. As he rose to stand and confront the gracious man.

"Really...why?" Jed blurted out, totally stunned.

"It's the anniversary of my cat's death. Consider this my offering in her honour." Artemis stated, as Jed tentatively took the ticket.

"Did you really have a cat?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, but she's still very much alive. A mean, black furred beast with an even blacker soul. Who is never happy with me no matter what I do and always tears up my furniture and bites my fingers." He snarled angrily, yet had the fondest grin on his lips. He lightly pulled up his headset and mic,

(I heard that!) A very irritated and refined female voice berated him through the ear peace.

Artemis merely smiled tightly, turning on his heel and wading back into the crowds to continue his surveillance.

Jed merely nodded before racing off to find his two goddesses.

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh._

_We are all misfits, with a world on fire._

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah,oh_

_Sing for the people like us, the people like us._

''Com'on, just a kiss..." The drunken man commanded in a breathless slur, "At least for now." He amended with lurid laugh.

Amy felt trapped, her back pressed up against the window's. The shadowed ballroom encasing her on all sides, with milling crowds of pleasure seeking young men and women. More intent on their own needs then a stranger's who was very frightened in a far off corner of the room. Her girlfriends were lost among the crowds, dealing with their own issues so she was on her own. A clammy sweat began to bead upon her half naked body, feeling even more exposed in her lingerie costume. Vulnerable and helpless, she wanted to scream for help, for mercy. Yet she could barely force air through her tight lips, so frightened and overwhelmed. She stood trembling in this man's caging arms.

"Crap..." She groaned, casting her head away. Trying to evade the young japanese man now leaning in for that kiss.

Her pulse was racing, breath a sharp uncomfortable puffing, her mind spinning at great speeds trying to solve this problem. She had never been kissed before and this wasn't how she wanted it to go. She wanted it to be intimate with a man she loved, not with some intoxicated stranger who could barely keep his feet. Clamping her mouth tight, her eyes filled with panic as his large hands gripped her shoulder's. Forcing her to stand still and unable to flee.

Not like this, her mind screamed! As his sweaty face as inches away, she smelled the sour alcohol on his heavy breath. Squeezing her eyes shut, swallowing her bile knowing this was inevitable.

"Excuse me, sir. I don't think the lady is interested." A polite, even toned voice invaded the roar of terror in her ears.

Her soft blue eyes flew open in surprise, confronting a warm yet stern face just off the drunk man's shoulder.

With long curly dusty blonde hair and warm pale green eyes that held a quiet intelligence, hidden behind a graceful venetian carnival mask. The man's hand was on her seducer's shoulder, gripping tightly. Pulling the drunk man away, gently yet forcefully.

"Fuck off, Gaijin! She's getting paid to give it up." The drunk shouted as he was interrupted, turning with a snarl to confront the gentle faced young man. Dressed modestly in a white dress shirt and dark blue pants, his bow tie hanging around his neck casually.

Amy blinking in astonishment, as her would be saviour merely smiled indulgently and nodded. As if just accepting the man's foul language and his right to fondle and force himself upon her. Her stomach lurched in dread, believing that he had just given her over to the drunk man with out a fight.

Then out of no-where a right hook exploded towards the asian man's face, the blondes once gentle smile turned into a determined look of pure steel. The drunk man's chin was rocked with the force of a bullet train, snapped back against the glass. His shaky intoxicated body spun in an awkward circle by the momentum of the punch and with a pathetic moan he merely slid to the floor, unconscious.

"Thanks..." Amy breathed, her whole body finally relaxing. Meeting the man's gentle green eyes once more with grateful affection.

"Not a problem, this whole place is turning my stomach. I was headed out for some fresh air, when I caught sight of the loser forcing himself on you." He stared down at her with concern, a wonder in his eyes if she was ok.

"I'm fine, that was a close call though." Amy grinned back, acknowledging his concern. So very thankful for his intervention. She was amazed at how comfortable she was with him. Usually with men she would be a stuttering, blushing mess, unable to look up from her shoes.

Being with him felt...nice.

"Did he not have a ticket?" The blonde inquired, leaning his shoulder casually against the glass. Casting the empty open balcony beyond a longing glance.

"Ah...no. No, he didn't" Amy laughed nervously, stomping her foot on the ticket and grinding it into the marble floor. Lieing as smoothly as she could, smiling sweetly up at her saviour.

The man grinned, "Care for some air then. Take a break from being hired meat for a bit." Chucking a thumb towards the balcony.

"Sure." Amy smiled, as the man pulled the glass patio door aside. Ushering her out into the cool night air, with a polite wave of his hand.

"What's your name?" Amy asked as she passed him.

"Zachariah Hofer." He responded, following her out into the night.

She moved with a quiet grace to the railing, the wind playing with her short dark hair. Tossing it over her face, making her brush the errant strands away. She was hot and clammy, enjoying the feel of the cool air upon her face. She pulled off her mask and let it drop to the ground, a silent refusal to never play the whore ever again.

Zac found himself staring more intently then he should, her sweet demure attitude and soft spoken voice had entranced him. Zac devoured her with his eyes. Her silky, raven black hair that framed her face so sweetly. Brushing low, over her bare shoulders. Her heart shaped face, rounded cheeks still flushed from her ordeal. Every aspect of her was petite and fine boned, like a majestic bird. Her body slender and hourglass shaped, with small, exquisite breasts. He marvelled at her, in that moment she had become the most magnificent creature he had ever laid eyes on. His grandmother had told him years ago about the magic of love at first sight. He hadn't believed it existed until that moment. She was a potent force, for someone so small and unassuming. She was truly gorgeous, her natural beauty hit him square in the chest. He took a deep breath needing a moment to acclimate to the great power now pulling upon him. Blinking and grinning foolishly, at the absurdity of how this pivotal moment in his life had played out. But the clarity that he had found her...the other piece of his soul was undeniable.

He had felt drawn to her, she was the first girl to truly catch his attention in every way. She had unconsciously spurned him into action, when he had first caught sight of her frightened blue eyes from across the room. Pinned against the glass by that brute, looking so fragile so vulnerable in his lecherous grasp. Propelling him out of his sulking funk and into an unthinking heroism, a burning need to rescue her exploding inside him. Bringing out a stronger, more assured version of himself. That he thought had been long dead, crushed in his youth by many unforgiving circumstances.

He too wanted no secrets between them and pulled off his mask. Smiling humbly as he witnessed her boldly admiring the handsome grace to his features as well.

Amy's breath hitched as he removed his mask and she got a good look at him. He was tall and devastatingly beautiful. She instantly felt off balance, her knees trembling as a swell of nerves blossomed in her belly. Her eyes memorizing every inch of him. His shoulder length, dusty blonde hair. Thick and slightly curled. Tied back haphazardly, with an elastic band in a loose ponytail. Wild strands that had pulled free were curling around his chiseled jaw. She had an insane urge to run her hands through his hair! He was breathtaking. His mouth looked delectable, with a well defined upper lip and a pouting lower lip. She was already fantasizing about how they would feel against hers. Flicking her eyes over his well toned body, hidden beneath his formal shirt and pants. Bewildered by the intensity of her attraction to him.

"That's a Hutterite name?" She mussed, blushing and quickly tearing her gaze away. Her hands griping the steel railing tightly as if anchoring herself to it. Taking a moment to deliberate her fascination for him, then returning her gaze to stare up at him with a curious air. Masking her obvious fondness with another question. "What part of the States are you from?"

"Yes, I come from a colony near a small town in America called Rose town." He nodded, gripping the chest high railing himself and gazing in wonder out over the Tokyo skyline. This city truly held a stunning skyline, the towers glowing in all manner of neon colours. With the crowning jewel, the golden spire of Tokyo Tower shimmer in the distance like a midnight jewel.

"I grew up in a city not to far away." Amy laughed, giving him an amused look.

Zac laughed brightly. "It's a small world, huh." Flashing her a warm, charming smile. Enchanted by the clear blue of her eyes, how they shimmered and sparkled like the pure water of an ancient mountain spring.

"Yes quite. But why are you here, aren't you a little old to still be on Rumspringa?" She giggled, blushing and averting her gaze again. The warmth in his smile and intensity of his stare had made her heart flutter in her chest. Her very apparent attraction to this stranger as starling as it was welcomed. It had been a long time since she had felt this strongly for a man.

"That's for the Amish, my people are a bit more progressive." He laughed back, half heartedly. Giving her an indulgent grin, his warm green eyes gleaming with amusement.

Amy felt foolish at her mistake, her cheeks heating in humiliation.

"Actually my brother and I were kicked out of the colony a long time ago." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed sadly. A heaviness settling upon his chest. That was a sore point in his past he did not want to go into with a stranger.

Amy caught the hurt in his eyes and turned away to focus on the steel and glass horizon, suddenly feeling rather unsteady and incredibly nervous. She had hurt his feelings, by her ignorance. Dredged up rather unsavoury memories with her prying. Nibbling on her bottom lip, unsure as to how to keep the conversation going. All her insecurities rising to the surface and choking her further words. She was a genius, advanced University courses had been a breeze. She could solve abstract algebra and undergraduate Calculus equations with ease. Yet, she couldn't handle being alone with a man. A natural conversation, that came so easily to others was a struggle for her. She was at a complete loss as to what to say, how to act...how to keep this moment from ending. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, as a heated flush covered her skin. An edgy burn of panic creeping into her emotions. Frustrated with herself and her lack of confidence, she bite down hard on her lip. Feeling the sting of tears, forming in her eyes.

Why...why was this so damn hard!

Zac an avid people watcher for years, picked up on her nervous energy. How she was biting her lip so fiercely, as if punishing herself. Struggling with her composure, blinking rapidly to clear away the forming tears. Mortified and quickly unraveling emotionally. She was going to stop talking and fall inside herself. If he didn't smooth things over and get this conversation back onto easy ground. She might just excuse herself from his company and disappear back into the party. To shy and humiliated to keep pressing for conversation.

He desperately wanted to keep her at his side, she was intelligent and rather cute in her own shy, awkward way.

In so many ways, she seemed so like him. An outsider, an enigma that everyone found endearing but could not understand. He wanted to know her better, he wanted to be with her for as long as she would tolerate him. He understood how frustrating he could be, overly emotional, easily obsessive and had far to many small eccentricities to count. But with her, he would adapt, he would fight to become a better person. For her...he would do just about anything.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He slid up closer to her, unconsciously wanting to block her view of the ballroom behind. Trying to subtly persuade her to stay, with her avenue of escape shielded from view.

"It is." She commented back, So very thankful he had changed the subject and offered her a proverbial olive branch to keep their conversation going. "Have you toured much of the city?" She offered, rubbing her arms as a chill spread through her. This outfit was a pathetic barrier against the cool summer wind. He moved even closer then, brushing his shoulder up against hers. She sucked in a startled breath, then released the air in a whoosh as she got used to his closeness. His pressence was comforting and warm. She wanted him to move even closer, yet was to shy to say anything. Enjoying the amount of intimacy they shared. Wishing she was more confident, more courageous when it came to asserting her interest with men.

"I've been living here for the last six months." He answered. "I've visited most of the major landmarks." He wanted to offer to take her on a tour, to create an excuse to spend more time with her. But the offer remained glued to his tongue, to nervous and shy to be so bold.

Amy merely nodded, pointing out towards the brilliant gold spire huddled amid grand towers of blinking lights. "Tokyo Tower is amazing, isn't it."

"Yes. It is the symbol of Tokyo." He responded, his lame, obvious answer grating on him instantly. He was acting as smooth and suave as a text book. Which was not going to keep her interest, he needed to be romantic...or mysterious...or something that was more then just him.

"Did you know it was modelled after the Eiffel Tower." She added, leaning into his shoulder, seeking more of his warmth. Swallowing nervously, praying he wouldn't reject her. It had taken every once of her courage to shift her position toward him even the slightest bit.

"Yes, did you know that it is actually 13 meters taller." He swallowed and took in a deep breath, extending the arm she was leaning against. Nonchalantly wrapping his arm around her bare shoulder and drawing her in closer. "Cold.." He offered sweetly, refusing to look at her. Staring resolutely out towards the majestic cityscape. Hope and praying she wouldn't reject his bold advance. When she sighed in relief, melting against him. He finally released his held breath in a slow sigh. A huge, confident smile pulling across his face. His eyes gleaming with a bright sense of victory.

He began to speak for both of them, grasping onto anything from the weather to the architecture spread out before them. Until their warm, comfortable back and forth of witty conversation began again. He adjusted her lightly against his chest. Wrapping his other arm loosely around her shoulders, holding her against him more firmly. Laughing lightly at a humorous comments she had made. Testing the water's to see if she approved of this more intimate contact. She never moved away, even began to lean some of her weight against him. Her arms wrapping around his waist and holding tight. Zac sighed contentedly, his pleasure in her company very obvious. The night was ending well after all.

* * *

Kane leaned heavily against the wall, concealed behind the very same privacy screen as Hollywood. The lights from the chandelier's had dimmed even more, casting the ballroom in a flickering half light. Kane cast a disgruntled scowl downward to his lone,mute companion. Hollywood, who was still avidly ignoring everything and everyone. Lounging on the low venetian couch, his attention solely upon his cell phone. The soft glow of the screen, making his naturally pale face look almost bone white. The party was in full swing now, the orchestra's soft music now replaced with louder, more bold dance music. It exploded out of the speaker's set in the roof, drowning out all thought and conversation. The spot lights strobbing in rainbow colours, refracting off the crystal chandeliers and casting the floor in a kaleidoscope of faerie lights.

The party had de-evolved into a wild rave, the dance floor filled with half naked young men and women. Krumping against each other in a strange half clothed orgy. The paid escorts having already set the sexual tone to the party, now disengaged from the sex crazed mob. Allowing the intoxicated young people to engage with each other instead.

"This place is starting to get a little out of control." Kane leaned out from cover, giving the dance floor turned sexy mosh pit a cautious look. A grimace of uncertainty twisting his mouth. Unsure if he should be enjoying the live action porn now in it's glory out on the dance floor. Or feeling ashamed and appalled by it. Either way he was on the fence about all that, finding himself staring from time to time. Then sighing and ripping his eyes away nervously, when the sexual deviation occurring before his eyes got to be to much to handle. He wasn't an adventurous man, but nor was his some abstinent priest either. He like sex, but he liked it vanilla, one man...one women and preferably a comfortable big bed to have fun in. What was going on out there en mass, was both implausible and down right kinky as fuck!

Hollywood merely grunted never lifting his eyes from his phone.

"How the hell did we end up here..." Kane groused. Hollywood grunted an acknowledgement, "Jed." He muttered, pretty much ignoring Kane outright. Kane sent the platinum blonde a dangerous, narrow eyed glare. His temper rising along with the tempo of the dance music.

"Who the hell have you been texting all night!" Kane shouted over the din, extremely frustrated with the older man. Ready to stride over to Hollywood and snatch his phone right out of his hand and smash the annoying piece of shit against the nearest wall. It wouldn't soothe the emotional tidal wave he was currently drowning in. But it would give him a temporary feeling of satisfaction.

He was seething over his failed attempt at courting the amazing brunette out in the foyer. Hollywoods detachment to the completely crazy situation surrounding them was only enhancing his rage. Kane was now revelling in very appealing images of shoving Hollywoods phone right up his ass. Just to get the mother fucker's god damn attention!

His violent intention's derailed when he caught sight of the gorgeous brunette who had caught his attention earlier. She was standing near the glass wall of windows by the balcony. Searching the mass of writhing humanity with deep concern.

The intensely worried look in her eyes beckoned to him, he promptly left Hollywood's side. With his long coat billowing behind him like a dark warrior. He strode purposefully across the ballroom. Wanting to know why she looked so full of panic and if he could help in anyway.

He was searching for the right words to break the ice, to apologize for his chauvinistic behaviour earlier. A million beautiful, more eloquent words drifted through his mind as he neared her.

"Hey, baby. You look lost...you find what you've been looking for?" Was what ended up coming out of his mouth, as he stood before her. Blocking her view of the dance floor. Smiling arrogantly, while inwardly he groaned at his utter stupidity.

What the fuck am I doing? He mentally berated himself.

As she turned from looking at the now closed ballroom doors. The nervous concern once softening her features, turned as hard as stone, as she glared daggers up at him from behind her bunny mask. The beguiling woman who had grabbed his full attention back at the bar. Stood before him, undaunted by his huge stature. A fierce defiance in the bold, emerald green of her eyes. That had him swallowing hard and unable to breath right. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With thick, curly auburn hair. That hung around her shoulder in silken waves. A sultry, seductive allure to her features. With full lips, meant for kissing. Her legs, well toned and muscular went on for days and her ass was a perfect round globe he dreamed of caressing. She was tall as well with an amazing voluptuous body and ample breasts. But Kane was still a good head or more taller then her. Being so close to her, his dick rose to attention. So thick and hard, the zipper of his pants was pinching the sensitive skin.

God what this woman did to him!

Her acidic look of distrust only reaching his chin. The danger she posed was hard to take seriously, due to her skimpy dark green baby doll lingerie. So Kane found himself smirking down at her, the extent of her true threat suddenly quite apparent. When her fist connected with his groin like a thrown brick. Kane moaned in excruciating pain, his eyes rolling back as a wave of nausea over took him.

"Guess not..." He groaned, sucking in cold air and attempting to stay conscious. As the waves of pure agony washing over him, at just being nutted while hard more then he could handle. He melted down to his knees clutching his throbbing groin in dismay. Whimpering and choking back hot tears of pain, as he valiantly tried to compose himself.

Wondering oddly if he had some kind of death wish, in concerns to her. Because he did not understand why he couldn't think straight, couldn't say the words he truly felt, why was he acting like a chauvinistic asshole!

* * *

Raye and Mina were making their way across the out skirts of the dance floor when the euphoric atmosphere instantly changed to that of horror. Screams broke out from all corners of the ballroom, accompanied by wails of agony. The girls spun in confusion to greet mass hysteria out among the dance floor. Many of the young people had began to lose their minds, howling like the insane. Crying and tearing at their faces. Their beautiful masks discarded in torn ribbons upon the marble. Finger nails digging long gashes down their faces. Chins slowly dripping with blood, puddles forming on the white marble. Other's trying to gouge out their own eyes, or merely curling up in tight balls as their bad trips began to turn into a strange overdose of true madness.

Raye grasped Mina's hand more firmly, as they began to back up slowly away from the mob. Their eyes wide in terror, mouths open in shock. The strobbing lights only adding to the atmosphere of fear and hysteria. Of the writhing insanity now transforming the ballroom. Creating a strange other worldly slow motion to the self mutilation happening before them, like the bowels of hell had arisen before them.

Mina couldn't breath, but her body had instantly gone into overdrive. The uncertainty and threat of coming violence falling upon her and her girl very apparent. Her body was beginning to buzz with an energy she knew well, the tingling of her skin announcing her Genesis power's coming alive.

Raye was trembling, swallowing her revulsion. She could feel the inferno of her inner fire taking form, she had tucked her lighter into her bra. Never having her power source to far away, never knowing when she might need to protect herself or her beloved.

"I don't like the look of this." Mina commented, taking another step backwards, pulling Raye in behind her. Naturally seeking to shield her girl from all harm.

Then several young men began to float up towards the ballrooms glass rotunda their eyes glowing a brilliant red. Laughing manically, their faces flushed with blood turning a lurid purple as if they were being asphyxiated.

Spiking the adrenaline in both women instantly. Their bodies now humming with energy, muscles twitching and flexing. Prepared to fight, defend or flee what ever was needed to stay alive.

"This is bad..." Raye muttered back.

"That's worse..." Mina moaned, pointing to the back corner of the ballroom in which several black uniformed security guards had lined up. Raising semi automatic rifles and aiming them at the floating men. Training the mussels upon them like a shooting gallery. Bullets exploded over the ballroom, bathing the cavernous room in shrapnel explosions of blinding light.

Total chaos broke out over the dance floor. Those not suffering from temporary insanity, surged towards the back windows, seeking the relative safety of the balcony outside.

"Oh Crap!" Mina exclaimed turning and making a mad dash for the windows on the far side of the room. Dragging Raye behind her, as she ran full speed away from the surging mob. With Raye screaming in fright as the mob of terrorfied people soon began to swamp them.

* * *

"How is it?" Endymion inquired, his voice eager and hopeful. Like an insistent child seeking approval for a good behaviour. They were sitting comfortably at the white plush couch, the feast set out before them on the glass coffee table.

"Hmmm, very good." Serenity hummed, pulling the elegant white porcelain bowl away from her lips.

The miso was sweet and spicy, hot and soothing on her throat. Warming her body and lulling her frayed nerves. It was always her favourite comfort food. She paid Endymion's look of thoughtful approval, a fond smile.

Setting her bowl down and picking up her chop sticks, intent upon the platter of sushi once more.

Endymion always sought to impress her, with his wealth, influence or power. As if she truly cared about such things. He had been her lover in another life time and it made her worry even more about what she had been like before. To be attracted to such a seemingly cold, calculating man. Who prized his wealth and power above all else.

"I'm glad." he nodded, nibbling on a skewer of spiced beef. Appreciating that he had finally achieved a relaxed atmosphere with her. Her barrier were down and she was finally being herself. He wasn't really hungry, politely keeping her company while she ate. Knowing her appetite was quite large, due to her Genesis Power. She had been using up her energy recently, making her ravenous. It was a symptom he was quite intimate with as well. Many a time after a battle, he felt so hungry he had consumed a whole banquet of food all by himself. Needing to reclaim the lost energy quickly, lest he fall unconscious from the strain to his body. He understood what she was going through. Her overly pale skin should look more healthy again, yet it wasn't occurring. The grey exhaustion under her eyes remained, her skin still having that greyish sick pallor.

It was curious to him, she should be looking revitalized, her skin should be pink and glowing. The lack of effect the food was having on her, had his hackles raised. Something was up? She was keeping something rather serious from him and he didn't like it.

"So what have you been up to tonight?" he asked, his tone that of a mild curiosity. Feinting the true depth of his concern, with a polite question. The innocent inquiry hung heavy between them.

"The same old bull shit with Beryl." She gave him a thin smile, popping a Sashimi into her mouth and chewing methodically.

"She's still trying to kill you?" He sighed, it was a tired battle between the two that never went anywhere beyond causing a lot of collateral damage.

"Always, but that's not why I'm here." She grew serious not wanting to get into the details. Her jaded view of him, tainting how she saw his concern. Figuring he didn't really care anyway, just digging for information that might be useful to him.

Endymion licked his front teeth, knowing she was deflecting his concern. He would get her to open up, it would only take a little time and a little more charm. She wasn't looking right, her eyes a bit more dull and less bright. He was worried, but more then that he couldn't help but feel hurt by her continued distrust. Refusing to accept how much he cared about her.

"Serenity..." he started, a smile like silk spreading over his lips, as he lightly cupped her cheek. Directing her eyes up to focus upon his own. Searching hers desperately for answers. Reaching out gently with his powers, a small tingling like a feather's touch began to caress her skin.

"No..." Serenity frowned, tossing her head abruptly to the side. Pulling his hand away abruptly, yanking away his physical contact and severing his powers connection to her. "You have lost the right to hear any intimate details about my life and I will not allow you to invade my body with your energy either. You lied and betrayed me. " She responded, her voice strong, adamant and still very hurt by what he had done.

"What is wrong with you...then." Endymion shrugged, schooling his features. His expression was impassive, unfeeling. Not letting on how much her refusal had hurt him. How guilty he felt about how things ended two years ago, or how much blame rested on his shoulder's alone. Over what he had done over sixteen years ago to her, in her first life. He had broken her first incarnation in every way a person can be broken, resulting in her rage filled assention and suicide.

In many ways he had died that day too. He had never been the same, after that. The idealistic young man who had only wanted to save the world had been lost. Leaving a cold, would be king who wanted only to rule the world. To ensure that he would never lose control of anyone or anything ever again. His future, his life and the extent of his suffering would always be his to control.

"It doesn't matter, nothing I can't handle." She finished off the last piece of tuna sashimi on the silver platter and stood up. "If you want to hear about my problems, then answer me a few questions first." She bartered. Moving off towards the windows. Needing space, his touch had instantly spun her head and sent her heart fluttering. The tenderness his eyes still held for her, the affection veiled but never absent in his small caress. Still affected her like a reflection of a lost attraction. Perhaps, if she hadn't met Darien. She might have let her guard down enough to fall in love with Daiki again. But once she got to know him, she realized it was a poor fit. He was to selfish, cold and manipulative. She could never trust that what his was showing her, was his true feelings.

"How did you get out of prison so quickly?" She kept her tone flat, nonchalant. As she lightly clasped her hands behind her back, shielding her misery by staring out of the windows. Taking in the sprawling skyline, one small section at a time.

"Quickly!" Endymion jumped to his feet, struggling to contain his temper. "I was in prison for over a year!" he shouted, swallowing his further heated retorts and taking several deep breaths to calm himself down.

Serenity never looked back at him. She felt the extent of his punishment wasn't suitable, that finding a way to shorten it was dishonourable. But that was his way, Daiki had his own version of honour. In his mind he had long since convinced himself that the unseemly acts he engaged in were justified. That what he did wasn't totally for himself but for his family's future or for the greater good of all.

"My grandfather pulled a few strings, got me out on a conditional basis." Endymion moved in close to her at the window's. "I get my freedom, but at a cost." His voice was devoid of emotion again. Polite and business like, as if he was merely discussing a coming merger.

Serenity was silent for a moment taking in the subtle bitterness in his statement.

"He made a deal with the devil on my behalf." He smiled thinly. His eyes hard, jaw set in a determined angle.

Serenity wished to pursue that line of questioning, but he raised a hand.

"We have all been enslaved by devils." He stopped her question with a small truth.

"Speaking of devils, how is old Ido these days?" He turned the inquiry back upon her.

"The same as he ever was, a cantankerous dictator strutting around as if he owns everyone." She growled back. Her last less then appealing verbal lashing by the old man, still stinging her ego. She had to give the man props, he knew how to tear her down. To make her feel small and hopeless, to believe that with out his support she would have amounted to nothing.

"Ah...Always playing the magnanimous benefactor only to enslave other's behind closed doors.?" Endy commented with a dry laugh.

Receiving a frustrated glare from her. "I left."

"Your freedom will be short lived, it always is." Endymion shrugged, in an annoyingly accepting manner.

Serenity never looked up at him, she could feel the frustrated tears forming in her eyes. Not wanting to show weakness, she averted her eyes to playing with the lace hem of her lingerie. Seeking to dry her eyes and quell the sick feeling now blossoming in her gut. She would never be free of her debts to Ido. He would own her onto to death and that truth sickened her wholly.

"You see me as an evil man." Endymion placed a hand on her shoulder, it was cool, his grip reassuring and strong.

"I do not, I think you are, just misguided." Serenity admitted softly. She had to be true to herself, she could never see him as evil. He was as much of a puppet as she was. While Ido pulled purposefully upon her strings, Daiki's grandfather pulled cruelly upon his.

Endymion grunted at that, as if he was about to laugh but politely stifled it.

"I haven't given up on the serum." He admitted, taking his hand away knowing she would explode.

"NANI!" She roared, glaring up at him with furious disbelief.

"It was never meant to be used to create weapons. But Guardians, to protect this planet. " Endymion began, ignoring her look of utter distaste. "What I did...It was a means to an end, Serenity! You are far to pure, to righteous and narrow minded to see as far into the future as I can." He snarled, fully accepting the sin he committed, but suffering no guilt for it. Because his grander purpose gave him immunity to such trivial matter's as conscience. He had used it last time to create an army for his grandfather, to elevate his status in the Yakuza. He never dug any deeper into his grandfather's business dealings. Beyond the fact his grandfather had made a pact with some mysterious warlord, who intended to use this army to reclaim his country from usurpers. He had know idea what his grandfather got in exchange, but the old man had never been more content with his life.

Endymion knew it had been a gambit for power, sacrificing a few pawns in order for him to get closer to the king. So that one day he would be in a position to full fill his destiny. To kill his grandfather and take his proper place as the head of his family. Then he would finally have the means to change the world! To create an eden of peace, with out sickness, greed or death. He would herald in a Golden Age of prosperity for the human race and build a unbeatable fighting force to protect this planet from any and all threats in the future.

"It's secrets are that of the gods themselves. I need to uncover those secrets, the future of humanity lies there." He kept on ignoring her look of disgusted horror.

"The last time you played god! The death toll on Osaka and Tokyo was immense! Your grandfather created the Onii Arena to contain the left over monster's you made." She snarled back, accusing him with mass murder. Snapping an arm like a slashing knife towards him, in emphasis for how enraged she was. It only infuriated her more to know that the unscrupulous old bastard was still using what he had left of that serum, to replenish the cages to this day.

"You think destroying my lab and sending me to prison would deter me!" He growled back, his anger at her refusal to join him two years ago and her own betrayal still burning like a brand upon his heart.

"You are not a god!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, unable to contain her ferocity of her rage any longer.

"Perhaps not, but I am the only one attempting to tame our power's." He thumped his palm against the glass, his golden eyes determined. Glowing with a surging inner power. Struggling to contain the true intensity of his feelings, not wanting to frighten her again as he had two years ago. He stared out over the skyline, searching the neon lights as if his salvation lay somewhere out there.

"You can not control our Genesis, Endy..." Serenity's voice was softer, more gentle, full of compassion for him. His heart was in the right place, it was his methods she questioned. She tentatively reached out to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Feeling the tight coiling of his muscles there, how they shivered at her touch. He was restraining himself, seeking to contain his temper. Cage that wild desire he felt when she was so near.

"Yes...I can." He breathed, turning to face her once more. All arrogance and posturing gone. His eyes so intense they seemed to drill right into her. An immense grief reflecting back to her in his eyes.

"The key is in our first Ascension. If we can control how it is first manifested, we can control the Genesis's outcome. So that we are not ticking time bombs waiting to be destroyed, or consumed by it's appetite for energy." He sighed heavily, gripping her shoulder's as if preparing to draw her closer. She slid her hands down to lay flat against his chest, never breaking eye contact. Her breath was hot, sweet and calming against his neck. He began to feel at ease, his muscles relaxing, a languid sense of peace falling over his raging emotions. But he couldn't let her lull him, he had to make her see, make her understand. That he wasn't some calculating monster. That he had a plan, a vision for the future, that he was fighting to save them all. He abruptly pushed away from her, needing the distance to resurrect that inner fire of conviction. "I've been working on refining the serum, diluting it in a way so the Ascension would be a step by step process not some fucking on and off switch as it is now." He was pacing back and forth before the windows. The soft lights of the cityscape falling over his worried, pensive face. Revealing a struggling man, fighting with his tortured past. Trying so damn hard to make amends for some unforgivable sin, she had no memory of.

"Did you drug your guests...Endy. Are they an experiment?" Suddenly the hedonist atmosphere of free love and swift inebriation of the guests became startling clear. All blood drained from her face, as she stared up at him, aghast. It had all been a grand scheme to test his new drug, the party an easy alibi if things got out of control.

"Never," He stopped, honestly disturbed by the notion. "I am merely offering them a good time, at a price. I need funding to get my new lab up and running. I don't have any serum to test..." He explained, facing her with a cool, impassive stare.

She kept silent, her eyes searching his for the truth.

"Honestly, Serenity I would never poison a bunch of clueless kids, especially ones from such wealthy backgrounds. That would be financial suicide!" He professed, flicking his hands towards the suite door adamantly. "I am trying to be legit now. I have very little to do with my grandfather any more."

"Yet you still run the Ginza syndicate." She smirked, crossing her arms in accusation.

He rushed to her, grabbing her hands in his. Ignoring her disapproving gesture of seeking to twist her hands out of his grip. His eyes boring into her, seeing that shadow of distrust, that lack of faith in his honourable intentions, it was killing him.

"Serenity, please. I will do right by you this time." He was inches away again, his lips ghosting against hers. The heat of his breath, warming her, intoxicating her senses. The intensity of his eyes and pressence of his body overwhelming her.

"I am not her." Her breath hitched, her heart tripped, stopped and restarted again as a roaring crescendo in her ears. Ducking her head away, hiding herself in the sanctuary beneath his chin. She was trembling against him, her body betraying her by seeking more of his warmth. As his heady, masculine scent engulfed her, defeating for a moment her resolve to fight against the force that pulled them together.

"You, Sweet Serenity are my Karma personified. " He responded, a guiding hand on her chin. Lifting her face upward commandingly. "My absolution and my damnation. That I can never escape." Endymion grazed the pad of his thumb over her lower lip. Letting his caress linger at the corner of her mouth. She parted her lips, her mind desperately trying to reclaim her equilibrium. He completely overwhelming her, heart, body and mind. She had to remind herself how to breathe. Trapped in a heated stare, their eyes locked and unblinking. He feathered his demanding caress across her cheek, whispering his fingertips down the curve of her neck.

"Endy...Don't." she moaned, taking a shuttering breath. The heat of desire coiling deep down in her belly. As his hands paused at her bare shoulder's, before drifting lower. Squeezing her sides and locking her bodily against him. Unconsciously closing her eyes as he drew ever nearer. Before she could protest more forcefully, his lips were pressing persistently against her's. His kiss was desperate and hungry, seeking to devour her completely.

Her whole body instantly began to respond to his kiss, against her own wishes. Her knees buckled, her weight falling into him, hands clutching tight into the lapel's of his tuxedo. Her breath came as shallow pants, full of passion and panic. The heat of his body crashing threw her like flames licking at her heart, wanting to ignite it and burn it away to ash.

His lips hard at first, quickly began softening as he pulled her even closer. Locking his arms around her waist and holding her tight. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the sweet nectar of the wine he had drank, mixed with a spice from the meat. Her heart was pounding and as much as her soul enjoyed this moment, it wasn't real to her. The feelings were as a faded memory long buried. A broken fragment left over from her old life. Revulsion soon replaced the passion, turning her stomach and igniting her rage.

A sharp knock sounded upon the door, followed by the creek of the partially opened french doors moving.

"Room Service." Darien's voice echoed through the room like a scythe. A proverbial death blow to the heated kiss she was sharing with Daiki Shinoda. Her eyes flew open in humiliated terror, her heart stopping dead in her chest. As panic and misery crashed threw every nerve in her body.

Her startled blue eyes locked upon him, desperately wanting to tear herself away from Daiki. But unable to, as he had her pinned solidly against the window. She could just barely see Darien over Daiki's shoulder, but the utter misery she saw upon his face quickly shredded her heart.

He stood frozen in the doorway, his silver tray of food now precariously balanced on his palm. Greeted by the horrible sight of this powerful figure known only as Endymion. Pressing his girl up against the far windows in a passionate kiss. She looked to be welcoming his affections, her hands fisting his collar tight, her lithe, supple body pressed rigidly against his. The intimate sight crushed him flat, as the platter came crashing down upon the wood floor.

His heart was exploding in his chest, so disillusioned and stunned to think clearly. As all his worst fears became reality. He merely turned on his heel and proceeded out of the room. His stride stiff, head held high, jaw clenching with the effort to keep his furious scream contained. They had been so wrapped up in their love, his intrusion wasn't even noticed.

How could she do that to him? After everything they had shared, all the promises she had made. Had he meant that little to her? Was what they shared just a diversion, a little bit of fun with no strings of love attached? He felt used and cast aside, his whole body ached with the pain of her betrayal. A writhing ball of hurt was tearing at his insides. He couldn't compete, with a man like Endymion? He was incredibly handsome, wealthy and influential. As it turned out everything Serenity wanted. And why not, he could provide for Serenity in ways, Darien could never hope to. He could make all her dreams come true, she would want for nothing for the rest of her life. Perhaps he was the greatest love of her life and he was just the runner up?

He could taste the bitter iron of his blood upon his tongue, were he had bit it in an attempt to contain his fury. His pride kept him moving, unwilling to be in their pressence any longer. He stampeded back through the dim foyer before the suite. Slamming the front door open and stepping over the young guard he had knocked out earlier. He felt numb and was thankful for the mercy. Because he knew his heart was now squashed flat, like a pressed rose. If he was to allow the sick pain he felt coursing through his body, he would most likely release the contents of his stomach right there in the hall. His spirit felt torn to shreds, broken, beaten and defeated. Brought down to his proverbial knees by a woman he thought he could trust. So caught up in his blind fury, he had completely forgot about the set of guards he had been following up stairs. So wrapped up in his rage and personal misery, it wasn't until the ding of the elevator sounded behind him down the hall, that he cursed his stupidity yet again. Spinning around in time to receive the stock of a rifle in the face. Darien grunted, seeing bright white spots before darkness claimed him.

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me._

_This is the life we choose, this is the life that we bleed._

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare._

_Tonight we are going to change forever._

Serenity quickly regained her control, tearing herself violently away from his unwanted kiss. Giving him an infuriated glare, before cracking her open hand across his face with all the force she could muster.

Endymion reeled backward, shocked and alarmed she would strike him. Before she would have merely blushed and disentangled herself from him. Her sudden violence and blistering fury left him stunned and shaken.

"Never kiss me again." she seethed. Fists clenched at her sides, she lunged past him. Having noticed Darien's utterly destroyed look before he had turned on his heel and fled. She raced away from Endymion, her heart bleeding for what she had just done to Darien.

Her one and true beloved...

She made it only to the open glass doors, before a set of armed guards in all black thundered into the room. Training M16's directly at her, there long mussels trained upon her. Black steel gleaming in the half light of the room. Adapted from a semi-auto clip, that would fire in three round bursts. There was no way to outrun the rounds even with her enhanced speed. Raising her hands up she backed up to Endymion by the wall of windows.

"You were warned, Shinoda-sama." A sever man with short cropped red hair, moved into the room. Dressed simply in a white silk shirt and black pants. Looking more ready to attend a wedding then a masquerade.

"Mr. Krisholm, I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Endymion's tender demeanour reverted back to steel. Turning to confront the man, with a careless smile. His charm and silent malevolence back in place.

"I will not stand here like some gullible rookie and just accept your ignorance of the situation, Daiki." He shouted back, his disrespect very clear, as he had not used any honorifics.

Serenity stood in confusion at Endymion's side, her mouth gone dry as dread and panic set in. Wanting to just ram through them so she could smooth things over with Darien. Who was most likely fuming and very hurt right now. She wanted to scream, to rage at these ignorant agents now standing in her path. Wanted to beat the crap of Endymion for screwing things up. Her fury crackling like a lit fuse and ready to explode at everyone in the room. She needed to get out of here and fix things, she wasn't going to lose him over something so stupid as an un-reciprocated kiss.

She narrowed her eyes, an odd sense of recognition falling into place as she stared at the crew cut, grim faced red head. Her panic cooling as she sought to figure out who he was.

He was staring at her just as intently, searching her face with this mild grey eyes trying to place her in his memory.

"What is going on?" She questioned in exasperation. "Why is 'The Agency', investigating you?" She could literally smell the musky scent, of gun oil and explosives of the military on them.

"They were the condition of my release, Serenity." Endymion responded back, his tone bored. His fierce eyes calculating the guard's clothed in his dark tuxedo uniforms, pointing their guns at him. He had thought he had weeded out all the undercover agents before his little party. "I was placed under their custody." he finished with a grimace.

Serenity flung him a surprised look.

"Endymion, Sweetie ,you should know better. My eyes and ears are everywhere." A feather soft voice, sweet as sugar and as smooth as silk invaded the room. Followed by a very familiar woman, dressed in a navy pants suit and black silk shirt. Her curly strawberry blonde hair now pulled back into a long ponytail at the back. Her long bangs hanging in her stern eyes, veiling the hate she felt towards both of them. She hadn't changed a day since the last time Serenity had seen her. It was strange but not unheard off. Endymion as well showed age slowly.

"Bella..." Serenity breathed, she hadn't seen the agent since she had been in America.

"Been a long time, Usagi...or should I say Serena Tsukino?" The acidity in her sly smile, nearly burned her.

Serenity narrowed her eyes, as recollection dawned upon the red haired man.

"Serena...I know you!" He exclaimed, laughing at himself. As flashes of a forgotten past reemerged in his mind. Now wondering why he had ever forgotten her. She had never really mattered much to him, that was true. But his old buddy Daniel had made such a fuss over her in High School, it had nearly ruined his last year. Thankfully the bastard had disappeared. Along with the golden blonde as well...

Randy narrowed his own eyes in further contemplation now wondering if their had been a link between the two. Daniel had a real obsession over forcing her to have sex with him that last night. Pink never mentioned Serena after the Home Coming dance, only a passing nightmare he had frequently about an avenging angel who haunted him. His choices in life after the dance, was in an attempt to stop the nightmares, to redeem himself in the eyes of some vengeful god. Or perhaps to heal the broken parts of his mind that he blamed Daniel for.

Either way Randy had left right out of high school and never looked back. Until now...

The blonde paid him a polite nod, her focus on Bella. As if she was a cobra, uncoiling before her. In need of constant watch lest she lunged and sink her fangs into her victims flesh.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. It is curious, but not unexpected that I find you in such unseemly company." Bella shrugged, a casual air to her walk as she crossed to just behind the couch. "You always had a knack of getting into trouble."

"You know damn well what I am!" Serenity shouted back, she had no time for games.

"I see, well. That's correct. I have read your file as of late. Your Genesis state has returned, you are currently in Ido's camp. And Tomoe is strangely dead." She mussed, tapping a finger impatiently upon the couch's back. Silently accusing her of the murder.

Randy knew about the Genesis Soldier's and this secret war, having been recruited into the Agency's ranks within the last few years. After being discharged from the military, for PTSD. His last peacekeeping mission in Croatia had turned into a major cluster fuck. His commanding officers had wanted to keep what really happened quiet, so had him sign a hush order before cutting him loose. The Agency had been quick to give him a new purpose. Sending him and his team to search and retrieve some ancient artifact, in the China wilds. The mission had been fruitless with the crystal all ready stolen and smuggled away. Leading them all back to Japan.

"What I am uncertain about, is your affiliation with Shinoda-san." Bella smirked. "He is a known criminal, with a very..." She was searching for the right words. "Colourful history."

She was stalling, Endymion knew it. Lightly backing up against the penthouses huge back windows, placing Serenity directly behind him. Things were going to go south very fast. The agency was here in force for a reason.

"He has been out of prison for barely a month and already he is stirring up so much trouble." She raised her hands up in a gesture of frustration towards an errant child. Her pompous sense of superiority over him was infuriating. She was several year's younger then Endymion and far inferior to him both mentally and physically. So it only antagonized him more, he held his verbal barbs, focusing on the guards now adjusting their stance. They were getting nervous and twitchy and that wasn't good.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Endymion snarled back.

"Sir...Madam. The readings are going off the charts!" A nervous guard broke from the back of the small contingent, his hand griping a small Geiger counter type instrument. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, his eyes wide with fear.

Then a shutter vibrated through the floor, everyone had to widen their stance to stay standing.

Serenity felt the bottom fall out of her stomach, as the icy finger's of dread clawed down her spine.

"Looks like the punch was spiked with far more then just ecstasy. " Bella arched a brow in consideration.

"We got several wild Genesis happening right now..." The jittery agent confirmed.

Randy could only stare in astonishment from the sights of his rifle. As Endymion's body was bathed in gold light. Then Serena's body began to glow silver, her hair fluttering in an ascending power wave that was sucking the air from the room.

"Wait!" Bella screamed, over the roar of wind. "I have a proposition for you, Daiki."

Endymion stood as a powerful statue of pure gold, his glower far more terrifying due to the gleam of his living armour. A gladiator god come to life, his body a rippling mass of bulky muscles, a deadly definition to his form that made anyone pause. Either to appreciate or stare in fear at the other worldly nature of his golden body.

"My superiors are very disappointed with my operation back in China. I need to find a very precious and very ancient crystal. " She began, her eyes focusing on Serenity intently. As if she was speaking to her specificly.

"I'm listening." Endymion responded. Not noticing Serenity begin to shake her head, desperately not wanting him to deal anymore with the Agency.

"If you have Serenity's ear, then you must have Ido's. " Bella began, her tone flat. Her pride preventing her from every sounding desperate or pleading.

Endymion broke her proposal with loud, unflattering laughter. "I doubt that...the old man listens to no one. I am afraid."

Bella grimaced, her expression souring.

"We, then perhaps your contacts with the Yakuza could aid you." She offered. Her eyes wide and hopeful that Daiki would agree to help her salvage her mission.

"This crystal...what is so special that the agency wants some useless piece of jewelry." He inquired, pedantically.

"That's classified." Bella spat back. Not taking bait, she would not allow Daiki to ever have an advantage over her.

They heard the steady thunder of gunfire echoing from below. The agency was starting to euthanize the ballroom. A mass murder was happening in the sake of protecting all of humanity, it was sickening.

"Then why should I help you. It seems you are already cleaning up my supposed mess." Endymion smirked, his eyes dark and brooding. "I need a better offer then that."

"How about your life?" Bella snarled, as her men lifted the safeties off their weapons.

Endymion sighed, slowly fortifying his armour. A brilliant sheen rippling over the hard surface, adding another layer to his impenetrable barrier. Serenity could feel the hum of power pulsing from his golden skin. Her own silver discs coming alive in her hands.

"I need an answer?" Bella was impatient, checking her watch as if she was missing an important appointment.

"I dislike death...but there are things that I dislike more then death." He responded, cooly. Glaring at her in disgust, as if she was something truly putrid. Hearing a soft ticking coming from both the bedroom and the den that flanked the living room. Other agents had snuck in from the roof, the den having a small stairwell up to a personal pool area. Perhaps scaling the outside and slipping into the bedroom through the windows. Endymion was calculating his remaining time, they had planted bombs wanting to take care of him perminately if he didn't co-operate.

"Wrong answer!" Bella screamed, indignantly. Turning on her heel and storming out of the room. Randy as her second in command, darting behind her like an eager lap dog.

Endymion spun on his heel, wrapping his armour clad body around Serenity like a protective cocoon.

Serenity screamed as reality began to slow. The echoing thunder of semi-automatic gun fire exploded beyond Endymion. The hollow ding of the bullets connecting with his armoured flesh and ricochetting around the room. As all she could see was his golden hazel eyes, staring down upon her with a tenderness she rarely saw. His eyes the only visible piece of the living flesh contained beneath the golden shell.

"I want you to enjoy whats left of your life, all the simple sweetness of every moment. Live on your own terms, Serenity. Be no ones pawn...no ones weapon any longer!" His eyes were pleading, "I am sorry...know that I have lived and suffered for the stupidity of my youth. I will always love you...my sweet, sweet, Serenity." He could feel the poison coursing through her. It left him shaking inside, she was on her own death sentence tonight. But it wasn't going to end here, he would give her a chance to live a few more hours.

She held her breath, her heart aching for the misery he had been hiding from her. The lonely regret he wore as a brand over his soul. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as her breath shuttered in soft spasms. This was his final moment, he knew it. He wanted to save her from the same fate, but given very little choice as to how. He punched the window, shattering the glass. If she was going to die, then he would allow her to die on her own terms and not as a fruitless murder by over zealous military grunts.

"Endy!" She screamed in horror, as he threw her out of the penthouse. The world spun out of control as she fell away. The grey concrete and glowing windows along the side of the tower overcoming her, as his somber, resigned face fell out of view above. Then the penthouse exploded above her, the concussive force vibrating the very air around her. As a massive fireball rolled through the inside, consuming everything in a might inferno. Sending what remained of the windows as deadly rain, as the shattered glass fell down towards her. She screamed again, protecting her face with crossed arms.

The all consuming fireball overwhelmed the luxury suite, sending pillars of poisonous flame and smoke out from the broken windows.

Her ears were still ringing from the concussion blast of the explosion when she finally came to her senses. She wasn't so scared of the fall right now, the wind cooling her hot body, making her mind more alert. It was going to be the sudden stop upon the pavement that was going to ruin her night.

The outer tower was charging past her, way to fast, she needed to slow her descent. Adjusting herself to fall face first instead of on her back. She debated trying to dig her glowing disc's into the concrete, knowing that she would only end up dislocating her arms. But that pain would be better then death right now.

Pinwheeling her arms, they swished uselessly through thin air. She was to far out from the outer tower to latch on. Her stomach lurched in failure, a dizzy fear washing her body. She tried again with no success, she was just to far out from the wall. The black iron balcony of the third story ballroom was coming up fast below her. If she didn't collide with that and snap her spine upon impact the cars or sidewalk in the valet parking area below... that would finish the job.

* * *

"Holy...fuck!" Lita exclaimed, as the ballroom became a shooting gallery. As the floating young men, were shot out of the air like stunned birds. Their chests blossomed with blood before crumpling to the dance floor. The young men and women howling in insanity upon the dance floor, had their voices cut short as bullets riddled their bodies. Lita raised her arms over her head, drawing down the electricity from the lights. They whined in protest, as she siphoned their energy.

An ungodly hum thrummed over the ballroom, as Raye and Mina raced past her and out the patio's doors. The lights flickered then died, the ballroom going completely dark. Lita's arms were rippling with tendrils of raw electrical current. Sending the carnage of brutally gunned down people into deep shadow, as the only source of light was now pulsing from her body.

Kane was now pressed up against the glass behind her, staring in utter bewilderment. Amazed by how she could look even more powerful and gorgeous with the flickering glow of her lightening, bathing her determined face in a unearthly light. Pulsing and rippling up her arms like the wild, unpredictable current of a raging river of pure energy.

"I suggest you move out onto the balcony, things are going to get a bit crazy in here." Lita suggested.

"You do know that those guys are only human...right?" Kane answered humbly, not wanting to piss her off.

"Right." she responded, absently. As if just acknowledging his observation, not truly caring what he had to say.

"Killing...killer's isn't the answer..." He pushed on. His ancestor's had faced years of war and inhumane treatment by britain. Then from each other, clashing over religious beliefs, blood vengeance and racial mistrust. He understood her fury, but war was never the answer. An eye for an eye only prolonged the blood shed. The ramification's of persecution was a world wide epidemic, this episode was on a smaller scale yet it was no different.

He could see the unjust fury in her eyes, the rage to seek revenge for the innocent. She had the power to lay waste to all the guards, but the cries of the dieing had fallen silent. Their was no one left to protect, to kill them now would not be self defence. It would be murder.

He could see the intensity of her emotions cross over her face, as she fought with herself. Then she turned her arms back towards the dead lights, sending most of the charge she had drained back into the light sockets. Squeezing her eyes shut unwilling to look at the carnage, the hopeless tears flowing down her cheeks. As the room was cast back into a faint, weary light.

Kane stared grimly out over the bloody dance floor. The guards who had laid fire upon the guests long gone. Jed and Hollywood were no where to be seen. Kane wondered if they had been caught in the cross fire. He steeled his face, unwilling to allow the depth of his worry and anguish to show. Silently he placed his hands upon her shoulder's and guided her out onto the balcony. The dread and fear over the fate of his friends a heavy, lead ball in his gut.

As the cool night air struck her wet face, Lita opened her eyes. Staring upon the worried faces of her girl friends and a concerned dusty blonde man. Kane moved to his side, pulling him aside and muttering sadly about what had occurred inside the ballroom. Kane slowly pulled his leather Zorro mask off his face and cast it away in disgust. As Zac's face bowed in grief, hiding his tears behind a dark glower. His brother might be dead...he could be alone in the world now? That thought crushed him completely.

It was in that somber moment a golden blonde in white lingerie, fell from the sky, screaming in frustration and terror.

"Sere!" Mina was the closest to the railing and with out thinking leaped up onto it. Her whip of light coming alive in her hand, it glowed with a blinding intensity that mirror the emotions racing through her.

"Catch me, Raye!" Mina shouted, plunging from the railing in a swan dive knowing her weapon wasn't long enough to catch their beloved friend.

"Mina!" Raye screamed leaping after her, a blur of red lace and a fluttering cascade of black hair.

"Crazy...Bitch!" Raye howled at Mina, grabbing her around the knees, as the honey blonde dangled below her. Casting her whip downward to snag Serenity around the waist. Mere feet from the sidewalk before the parking lot and elaborate front doors.

Amy had reacted as Raye plunged, turning from her place near the railing and lunging over the side. In a desperate attempt to catch her. With her hips still firmly in place on the other side, screaming in stubborn pain as she gripped the dark haired girl around the ankles. Lita had lunged into action as the combined weight of the three girls began to pull Amy over.

"Don't let go!" Lita shouted, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist and grounding her with her own weight. Arching her back and bracing her feet on either side of the struggling girls legs. Pushing against the steel framework of the balcony, her fierce stubborn streak alone keeping all four girls anchors to the balcony.

A stream of colourful curses flowed out from Lita as every muscle she owned began to strain and spasm from the combined weight.

Serenity had just made peace with the fact that she was about to leave this world on very bad terms with her Mamoru. When she suddenly felt a blistering heat wrap around her hips. Then like a taunt bungee cord she was snagged from death and left dangling over the ground.

Her heart was slamming against her ribs, her chest aching from prolonged fear. Sweaty and breathless she curled herself up to find her saviours hanging a few metres above her. Grinning like a grateful fool up into Mina's flushed and thankful face, her long light blonde hair hanging low over her cheeks. Just above her was Raye, frowning in horrified frustration down at both of them. She was furious at them both. At how completely impulsive Mina had been to just throw herself over the building like that and for Serenity's stubborn need to handle Endymion all on her own. That had landed her plunging over ten stories into certain death. These impetuous blondes were going to make life very interesting for her from now on. And she figured not always in a good way...

Serenity could just spot Amy hanging bent over the railing and Lita leaning back behind her. They had worked as a team to save her. Her heart swelled with love for her dearest friends. The ones she could always count on most in a pinch. Her four Guardian Angels, who were always there to keep her safe.

"I love you guys!" She screamed up at them.

A strange deja vu began to course through Mina as she stared down at her dream girl's beaming smile. Which seemed to illuminate the night itself.

Raye as well felt an odd feeling of memory as she gazed down at Serenity with tolerant yet fond eyes. Flashes of a forgotten past coming alive within her.

Amy felt as if places inside her mind were unlocking as her arms struggled to hang onto Raye. With her eyes squeezed shut to maintain her focus, childhood memories began to surface from the murky forgotten depths. Lita was having a hard time holding onto Amy, screaming in frustration she locked her one hand around her other wrist refusing to give up, refusing to let go. Her body was burning with pain, her mind lost in a haze of total concentration. As images of her forgotten past began to form with such a clear and pure clarity she could feel streams of more hot tears coursing down her cheeks.

Serenity dangled like a fish from a hook, swinging lazily just as the front doors opened. Two agents were leading a bowed Darien before them. Their rifles trained against his back, none of them noticed the blonde hanging just above their heads. Darien was brooding, fuming over the loss of his gun unable to get himself out of this forced abduction. The gun must have fallen out of his waist band when he went unconscious or the guards had found it and go rid of it. Either way he was trapped.

Serenity went into action instantly, igniting her discs once more she stretched downward and thrust the blades of light out. Darien walked right up between her arms, as she pressed her weapons up against the flanking guards necks.

"That's far enough boys." She stated with a self assured air. Quite confident in her abilities to hold her own even upside down.

Darien stared at her with startled amazement, blinking uncertainly. Unsure how to proceed in such an absurd moment.

The men stood stiff, swallowing nervously and lowering their weapons. Their courage faltering as they confronted the grinning Genesis soldier, hanging upside down before them.

Then the situation only got worse, as the heat from Mina's whip ignited her flimsy white lingerie. She cried out in pain as her skin was burnt slightly, as her outfit combusted in a flaming puff of smoke. Leaving her only in her bikini panties.

Darien's mouth fell open for just a moment in shock, quickly gathering his wits. She made quite a sexy sight, hanging upside down in nothing but her underwear. Her bare breasts, swaying and bobbing alluringly. The soft peach of her nipples beading in the cool night breeze. The guards flushing with sudden arousal as the sex bunny that was currently holding them hostage was now almost naked.

Her whole body was now heating up not just from the first degree burns, but from utter humiliation.

"Ooops!" Mina called down, giggling nervously. Recalling a vast amount of her power back into her body to tone down the temperature of her whip. Her eyes roving over Serenity's gloriously flawless skin. As she couldn't help but appreciate her gorgeous curves, admiring the perfect swells of her breasts and toned ass.

Serenity truly had a supple, sexy as hell body...

Serenity had no time to feel ashamed, or irritated at Mina's very obvious leering. She had to maintain control of this insane situation, if she was going to free Darien from these Agents.

She kept her gaze locked with Darien's, searching for any kind of forgiveness, anything to kill the awkward silence between them.

"I want to know everything..." he stated, "I want to know all about your past, every tiny little detail no matter what. I want to know it all even what you had for breakfast this morning, to what lead to your little kiss upstairs." he commanded, his midnight blue eyes fierce. Belittling the intimate moment between her and Endymion with a primal snarl.

"I promise." Serenity responded gratefully, blinking away thankful tears.

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away some times._

_Ohhh._


	9. A friendship reborn (prt 3)

Author's note:Contain's a little lemon.

Lyric's by Kelly Clarkson:People like us

Seeking Salvation

_People like us, we have to stick together._

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever._

_Here's to the damned, the lost and forgotten._

_It's hard to get high, when your living on the bottom._

"Now, now. My dear." Bella's voice invaded their private moment. Serenity darted her eyes beyond Darien's shoulder. Finding the strawberry blonde viper, striding out onto the hotel sidewalk. A blunt, black steel, semi-automatic pistol aimed right at her head. Serenity quickly scrutinized the gun's shape and size. Learning the types of weapons world armies used was all part of Ido's extensive training for his soldiers. He wanted them to have the knowledge and capabilities to handle any situation. Bella was flaunting a U.S military issue Beretta, it would have five to six rounds ready to fire. Her energy discs would be no protection against that kind of fire power. The two guards now felt more confident again. Taking a step back they trained their rifles back towards Darien.

Serenity glanced briefly at Darien who shook his head slightly, his expression was tight, wary even. She knew he was debating their odds, if he fought back. Then she bent her head upward briefly acknowledging the girls. Who were hanging from the balcony, none in the position to save themselves if bullets started flying. Not wanting to give away their precarious position she snapped her eyes back down to confront Bella. With a resigned sigh she recalled the glowing weapons back within herself.

"Let go of me, Venus." She called up, not wanting to use Mina's name in front of Bella. It was prudent to try and remain anonymous as long as possible with 'The Agency'. It was too late for her and all of Ido's soldier's. They had been engaging with the rogue military group for far to long.

Mina caught the use of her old street name, her face falling into confusion. Soft blue eyes turning to steel, as she sent Bella a hard look. Reluctant to let her friend fall into enemy hands with out a fight.

"Let me go..." Serenity commanded again, her voice pleading. Never looking up at Mina, demanding her obey and recall her Genesis weapon.

Forced to make a split second decision. Mina nodded, with a dark scowl not liking this situation at all. They were out gunned, out numbered and not in an advantageous position to defend themselves. So she reluctantly recalled her whip of light. As it faded away Serenity fell right into Darien's waiting arms.

Serenity's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, giving him a thankful smile. His own expression was severe, lacking in any sort of warm emotion. She could see him glowering at Bella and her guards, having come to the same unsavoury conclusion. But his eyes held a dangerous ferocity to them, that he might throw caution to the wind and try to take them all on anyway.

"Don't." She forced him to look at her. To acknowledge how fatal attempting to fight back right now would be.

"Sere..." He growled, never taking his eyes off of Bella. His eyes narrowing, his whole body seething with the need to fight. To shove that gun right down Bella's throat. He never liked the agent, even when they were kids the woman had set off all kinds of alarms inside his head. He had known on some unconscious level that she had a hidden agenda with his girl. But at the time he had played nice, what could he do with out evidence. He regretted so much about how he had handled things back then. But right now he would make up for it all! He could protect her like he should have back then.

Serenity felt his muscles coil, he was about to do something really reckless if she didn't get control. A jolt of panic vibrated through her, gripping his shoulder's firmly as if she could hold him back.

"I know...but if we don't go with them then they will open fire upon the girls." She stated tightly. Agents didn't mess around, it was success or death with them. They used anything and anyone to gain leverage over their targets. They would have absolutely no issue with taking hostages or gunning down their friends just make a point.

Darien glanced up noticing Mina and Raye slowly working their way over the iron railings of the third floor balcony. Falling out of view in a matter of moments, in a flutter of yellow and red lace.

He adjusted his stance, curling his finger's brutally into her thigh. His blue eyes fierce and agonized at the same time as he forced himself to stand down. She cringed slightly at the incredible strength of his grip. "Fine." He sighed, setting her down on her feet. Her strap sandals clicking against the pavement as she stood tall before the agents. Glaring heatedly up at all of them in defiance.

"The squad is reformed and awaiting orders." Randy burst from the double doors. Giving Bella a quick salute.

"Good, any casualties?" Bella inquired, never taking her eyes off Serenity.

"None, sir." Randy responded, inadvertently giving the half naked Serenity a double take of complete surprise.

"Survivor's?" Bella stated with more force. Snapping Randy out of his bewildered, some what appreciative stare at Serenity.

He cut his eyes away and refocused his attention on Bella. Clearing his throat to compose himself before answering.

"None." Randy nodded curtly.

"We have our cover up in place, already the staff believe a bomb had been detonated in the pent house. Endymion's attempt to reinvent himself as a rehabilitated gangster turned philanthropist is up in smoke. Literally." Randy smirked. "None of the finical elite would trust him now, after this massacre. Soon his continued ties to the yakuza will surface again and destroy his legacy completely. If he miraculously survives, he will have absolutely no way to rebuild his financial empire. " RAndy assured her. "They are calling in the emergency crews." He continued with out hesitation, cutting his eyes back to Serenity. Unable to take his eyes off her. Finding her glaring daggers at him, her eyes holding a promise of retribution for his part in Endymion's death. He received her silent threat stoically, taking in her nearly naked figure with no outward leering. His stare was more clinical, evaluating her as if she was something amazing. A rare specimen, he had difficulty rationalizing the existence of.

The staff never questioned any of the soldier's evacuating the building, all dressed as guards for Endymion's party. Even as they spoke the agency was disappearing back into obscurity again. They were an independent force of assassins, with no ties to any world government. They moved from country to country, tending to their own agenda. The slow annihilation of every Genesis Soldier on earth.

"Good. " Bella acknowledged absently. Raising her eyebrows in irritation, glancing up to the balcony wanting to know who was holding the other end of the that energy whip. Finding the balcony empty, her jaw clenched in added frustration. The towers of the hotel rose out of view into the red haze of the city lights, the penthouse now gutted and up in flames. Remained hidden from view from down on the street. Only the dark smoke billowing downward like a sinister fog, announced the inferno now engulfing the upper stories of the hotel.

The mystery of who aided, Serenity. Gnawed at Bella, biting deep with a edgy sort of anxiousness. She didn't need any unknowns putting a proverbial wrench in her plans. Spinning on her heel she cracked the butt of her pistol across Randy's face. Leaving a nasty cut down his cheek that was oozing blood.

"Check again! Then clear out before the authority's show up. Report in as soon as that's done." She shouted, her ire a booming explosion of rage. Quickly cooling as she regarded her two hostages once more with a small satisfied smile.

"Lets go!" She shook her gun at them.

Serenity and Darien complied with out resistance. Slowly raising their hands above their heads and walked off the sidewalk. Heading into the valet drop off area. Walking slowly out of the warm lights of the cement overhang, casting each other thoughtful glances. The guards led them away, with Bella a few feet behind. Escorting them down the poorly lit block towards a very familiar, rusted out white service van with no back windows.

"Things never change." Serenity growled in distaste, remembering bitterly how she and her brother were kidnapped by Bella and her partner years ago. Her reminiscing brutally interrupted as she was shoved violently into the back of the van, with the butt of one of the soldier's rifles. Her knees buckled, scraping against the rough metal flooring. She never made a sound, unwilling to give her captures any sort of satisfaction that they had hurt her.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Darien roared, bending low and charging his shoulder viciously into the stomach of the guard who had shoved Serenity.

Serenity cringed as she heard the harsh scuffling of two men, double teaming an enraged Darien to the ground. A few minutes later Darien begrudgingly climbed into the back of the van. Grunting and cursing at the guards. She briefly got a look at his bloody nose and swollen left eye. As they pushed him at gun point inside, slamming the door shut behind them. He no doubt got the butt of a rifle square in the face for defending her.

He stumbled once, never able to get his feet in time before being plunged into total darkness. Tripping over Serenity's prone body, with a curse. As his weight crushed her, making her yelp.

She was now once again laying on her back and now he was sprawled over top of her. Crushing her hot skin into the freezing cold metal of the floor.

"Well isn't this familiar." He commented in a dark comical tone.

"Not helping..." she moaned painfully, pushing her palms against his shoulder's seeking to dislodge him. His knee was uncomfortably digging into the tender part of her hip.

Darien caught on to the painful strain in her voice and quickly moved off of her. Planting himself against the wall just behind the tech monitors.

Serenity sighed heavily, moving into the opposite wall just before the musty, now slightly torn up old couch. The many rips cleverly sealed with silver duck tape.

Bella moved into the dilapidated beige driver's seat, with one of the guards moving into the passenger seat. The last remaining guard rolled the side door open and slipped inside. Slamming the door shut and collapsing onto the couch, his rifle never leaving them in it's sights. Serenity smiled slightly when she caught sight of the young soldier's twin black eyes. His eyes looking bleary and were swelling up nicely. As he glared death back at Darien. It looked like Darien had given both men a good beating before they had threatened him with their guns.

The van lurched forward, the low rumble of an old engine a dull white noise thrumming in the background. As they were taken out of Ropongii, headed gods knows where. For questioning, torture perhaps even imprisonment? These guys were American Military, trained and true. Darien had no clue why they were involved, he had been led around Tokyo so far on a need to know basis.

Pulling his knees up, rocking back and forth to free his tuxedo tails from the floor. He leaned his arms casually over top of them. Staring at Serenity in a silent accusing way, that made her avert her eyes shamefully to the floor. Sitting as modestly as she could against the opposite wall in nothing but a pair of silk panties. Her once flawless skin now dusted with grey smudges from the floor, her left knee glaring red were she'd scraped it.

Refusing to meet his eyes or even to speak, looking guilty and demoralized under the his hard unwavering stare. He heaved a great sigh, the sting of her betrayal still a brutal gash upon his heart. Pain and misery radiating through out his chest. Making his whole body ache, bone deep. But unable to bear watching her look so stricken and defeated. He tore his eyes off of her, settling his disappointed fury squarely upon their guard.

"So we headed out to get some food, or is this just a pleasure ride?" Darien mocked the guard, with a fearless smart ass smirk.

"Shut up!" He responded gruffly.

Darien merely shrugged, non-pulsed by the man's gruff attitude. While he continued to ignore Serenity out right. With his feelings still so raw and unfocused. Confronting her wasn't safe, it was just to painful right now. To many intense emotions were at war deep inside of him. He knew his temper would get the best of him and all they would end up doing is fighting. When all he wanted was a simple explanation. So he continued to annoy their capture, with small talk. Avoiding everything...

Serenity swallowed several times, licking her lips uncertainly. With Endymion gone and Darien furious with her, she was an emotional wreck. Her eyes stung with tears, her throat felt raw and sore from fighting back her sobs. Her heart was stuttering weakly in her chest, knowing how deeply she had hurt him. Worried that they couldn't fix this, that she had ruined everything. Her breath was unsteady, as panic took hold. She felt light headed and close to fainting. Unable to handle anymore she drew her knees up against her chest. Folding her arms around them and leaning her forehead down upon her knees.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered brokenly, her voice choking in her throat.

Darien's skin prickled with a unnerving awareness. His body so attuned to Serenity's, to her emotional and physical well being. That as she soon as she became overwhelmed, his own body surged with ill feelings. Turning back to face Serenity his breath caught, as guilt washed over him. He felt like a total asshole, for ignoring her. For acting so childish and uncaring.

She was now huddled into the corner, her knees drawn up against her bare chest. Her forehead resting against her knees, her body limp and rocking slightly with the movement of the van. The tone of her skin was pale, almost grey. She honestly looked close to fainting and it was worrying him greatly.

Bella noticed the abrupt silence and glanced up from the road, smiling knowingly through the rear view mirror at Serenity's sickly, frail countenance.

"Sere..." Darien shifted forward, now wanting desperately to hold her. Comfort her and find out why she was suddenly looking so sick, so vulnerable and weak. With his heart in his throat, confusion hammering through his head. Darien reached for her, responding to her need with out question.

"Move again and I'll shoot your knee caps off!" The guard lunged, thrusting his rifle in Darien's face. Making the raven haired man backup against the wall once more. Glaring dangerous at the guard as he settled himself on the floor again.

"Big talk from the little man with the gun." Darien shot back, adjusting himself more comfortably against the wall. When in reality he was coiling his muscles, positioning himself to attack if he needed to.

"I'm fine...just a bit car sick is all." Serenity groaned, lieing smoothly. Never lifting her head. Her voice faint and muffled. She had used a-lot of her energy trying to save herself from that horrendous fall. Her emotional upheaval wasn't helping. Her body felt so drained, weak as a kitten they say. Her head was spinning in a dizzy haze, as if her blood pressure was dropping. What was worse was that she was also dealing with the grief of losing Endymion. He had professed his love for her at the end, the honest misery she had seen in his eyes had broken her heart. She knew that now, that she had loved him back. Not in the same earth shattering way she loved Darien. But love all the same, a tempered affection built on a shared connection, a deep friendship and a sordid past. She wished for just one more chance to talk to him, so express to him that he wasn't alone, or hated. That she truly cared for him, forgave him for all the lies and manipulations in the past, that he needed to forgive himself. Now she would never get that chance, her heart ached for all the wasted moments.

She wanted to cry, to let the hot tears cleanse her grief. But it wasn't the time to allow weakness to show. She had to figure out a way of escape. She figured Bella's intention's this time were not to protect her, but to kill her. To finish the job she started up in the Penthouse.

But why? What was Bella's connection to Endymion, to the Genesis Event that unfolded down in the ballroom? What the hell was going on!

Slowly raising her head, she paid Darien a considering look.

"Can you believe him." Darien cocked a thumb towards the scowling guard. A young man that looked right out high school. Dressed in a tuxedo of all black, as all the guards were at the party. His dull brown hair in a crew cut to the scalp, with milky brown eyes that regarded them impassively.

"Fuck'in space monkey." Darien goaded, smugly watching the guard flinch.

"What are ya, Marine? Army?...from the looks of you. I'd guess Cub Scout!" Darien continued. "Your just a kid, I doubt your balls have even dropped. If you didn't have that gun, I'd beat your ass into the ground!"

Watching happily as the man's face began to redden at holding in his anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serenity hissed in warning.

"Relax...I got this." Darien flashed her his perfect white teeth.

She was taken a back by the arrogance nearly dripping off of him. He was trying to infuriate the man holding the gun! It was suicide! He was insane! Yet she was so startled by the sheer fearlessness of his tactic, she could only sit and stare with wild eyes.

Darien narrowed his eyes, as if taking the man measure. Then nodded with some secret understanding.

"I smell something foul, back here." he scrunched up his nose.

"When my girlfriend here nearly sliced your throat back there. Did you piss yourself, you little prick." He snarled out, followed by mocking laughter. That was quick to ignite the soldier's indignant rage.

"Shut your god damn mouth!" The man raised his rifle, flicking the safety off. His face glowing red with humiliation.

"Do we need both of'em?" He tossed to the front of the van. "I seriously need to blow this guys head off!" he insisted with a very snide, insidious sort of grin that was all teeth.

Bella glanced up from her driving, her eyes widening as she finally recognizing Darien. Not only at Serenity little boyfriend from long ago but as the Genesis Soldier who had flew past her on the Pagoda roof of the Buddhist shrine a week back. She didn't know the extent of his abilities but knew he could be ungodly fast.

"Just stay away from him!" She warned her underling.

"I am gonna make you my bitch, just like I did your mother last night." Darien responded in a low promising voice. Curling his hand into a fist and pumping it against his crotch in a vulgar gesture. Insinuating crudely that he had fucked the man's mother.

"FUCK YOU!" The young soldier roared, jumping off the couch in a blind fury.

His partner in the front seat, bellowed in alarm. Not able to move fast enough to stop him.

As the enraged guard closed in, aiming his rifle. Darien raised his hand, calling a steel tip rose to life in a cloud of smoke. He shot it from his hand like the bullet from a gun. His movement precise and swift. The guard crumpled to his knees before him, rifle clattering to the floor, with an elegant rose now protruding from his jugular. Clutching his neck piteously, gurgling around the blood now drowning him. Darien caught sight of his partner training his rifle. The woman who commanded them was screaming order's, her voice echoing and discordant as if she was trapped under glass. His body was humming, moving at incredible speeds. The whole world was once more shifting awkwardly behind his movements as if stuck in slow motion. He snatched the young guard around the collar with both hands. Pulling him off his knees and into the line of fire.

Serenity screamed out to him. "NO...Don't. He's only human!"

But Darien was in the moment, his Genesis powers manifesting in the state of fight or flight reflexes. It was life or death now, and he was not going to die and neither was his girl.

The man's face was stunned and pale, frozen in fright. As Darien held him up, within the next instant he was spasming in Darien's hands as his back was riddled with bullets. The van was lit up with sparks and thunder from the other soldiers gun, the bullets echoing around them in a deafening crescendo.

Serenity was in motion, pulling the back door open. It flew off it's hinges, sucked away by the great speeds the van was traveling at. Bella was on the freeway, charging at top speed past the guard rail. Heading south on the Shuto Expressway. The wind was buffeting Serenity's face, her blonde hair snapping angrily against her neck.

What the hell was his plan now!

She could just make out the dark outline of towers that was Ropongii Hills, just below the over pass, they were currently driving over. The faint blinking lights of the Tokyo Tower, a constant reminder of her mortality. The traffic behind them was casting sharp ambient yellow light upon her, making her skin look almost bronzed.

Bella was shouting, but Serenity couldn't hear due to the roaring of the wind. The second guard was closing in, replacing the clip as he went.

"Mamoru!" She shouted, grabbing at wild locks of golden hair currently whipping in her face and pulling them back behind her ears. Desperate to keep a close eye on the two combatants.

Darien cast her a determined look, crouching low and moving towards her. Hauling the dead body in front of him like a shield. Keeping a wary eye on the approaching guard.

The guard never noticed the rose vine snaking across the floor until it was to late. Darien jerked it like a whip, it snapped up and wrapped around the guards' ankles. Locking them and sending him crashing to the floor. The thorns biting into the cotton material of his pants, holding tight as it pulled him down and then wound around his body, binding him solidly.

Darien then tossed the dead guard on top of the prone one, who was now cursing on the floor of the van.

Bella was livid, screaming orders, her face so red it looked purple. Trapped driving she could do nothing, but shoot her pistol blindly over her shoulder.

Darien gave her a mock salute, pushing the other back door aside. It snapped off like the previous door, the wind suctioning it off it's hinges. Left bouncing down the freeway, making cars and trucks weave out of their lane. Then he pulled Serenity into his arms at the open back door, casting another of his whip like rose vines out of his hand, snagging a huge silver lamp post as they cruised by. Serenity screamed in fright as he leaped from the van, commanding his vine to shorten and pull them up out of on coming traffic.

Serenity tucked her legs up around his waist, as she hung from Darien's neck, pressing her head into his shoulder. The clean, fresh scent of soap and roses filled her. Instantly calming her nerves and leaving a pleasant reassurance in her soul. Her Mamoru once again came to her rescue, fearless and commanding. His heroics once again leaving her breathless. Even through she loved the feeling of security he gave her. She was beginning to think this was getting to be a dangerous habit.

Giving him a rueful look, as they hung high up over the freeway, from the thick pedestal of the lamp post.

"This is number three..." She called up to him, with a fond smile.

He gave her an odd look, his arm squeezing her tighter against him.

"Three...what?" he asked.

"Saves." She stated with a small laugh.

"Oh...no. Sweetness, this is far past three. Honestly, I have lost count of how many times I've saved your butt." He responded with a charming grin.

"Arrogance doesn't become you." She shot back with a growl.

"Arrogance and Honesty are to separate things." He explained, casting his gaze around him searching for a safe way down. The traffic was roaring below them like a river of metal and lights. They were hanging a good ten feet off the highway and the cars flying past them underneath paid no notice. They couldn't go down to the highway with out causing a major accident. That crazy woman would be turning that van around fast enough and be back for them anyway. The other side of the meridian was the north bound lanes. The only divide in this part of the wide Shuto Expressway being a set of cement divider's that ran for miles. Over his shoulder he could faintly make out the paved embankments of some of Tokyo's storm channels. The canal was still filled with water from the spring run off, it was only mid June so it hadn't all reached the bay yet. Hopefully there would be enough to cushion them. They needed to get out of here before that maniac showed up again. Hanging here like trapped animals wasn't an option.

"Going to swing us over the side and into that storm sewer...ok." He advised, bending his head down to confirm his plan near her ear.

"Are you asking me or stating a fact?" Serenity spat sarcasticly, her tone laced with indignation that she was at his mercy. She shivered unintentionally when his hot breath puffed against her ear. Her body responding to his, as dutifully as a dog to it's master. She loved him and only him, there was no denying that.

Darien thinned his lips, she could be such a smart ass when stressed out.

He began to swing his legs, turning the vine along the steel column and building momentum. At the peek of his swing, he released the vine. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving them falling towards the black water twenty feet below the overpass.

Darien kept his peace as he fell into the unknown. His face set in stone, accepting what ever fate may await him in the untold darkness below. While Serenity was unable to control her fear and plummeted screaming into the freezing wet abyss. The world and Darien, twisted away from her grasp. Her stomach flipping nauseously as she found herself plummeting. Her arms pinwheeling, loosing all control of the situation yet again.

A black shimmering surface rose up beneath her feet, like the surface of a liquid mirror. Shrieking, her arms fluttering over her head along with her golden hair. She hit the water, it's frozen temperature stabbing her all over like a thousand knives. Quickly going under into a world of total blackness and lung stinging suffocation. Fighting with her panic to hold her breath and not take in any of the icy current. Kicking feebly, the brutal cold sapping her already waining energy. Agonizingly pushing inch by inch up through the blue black void towards the surface. Breaking the top of the water, sputtering and moaning, her arms slapping the water in frantic motions. That soon turned to gasping and gagging, as the freezing water burned her skin, black spots filling her vision. Finding herself trapped in the raging current, floundering in the pitch black world.

She could only shout. "DARIEN!" Over and over like a panic filled mantra. Only to have her voice echo back in lonely desperation.

Her skin slowly going numb, her movements less controlled. She was moving a good clip through the water, she could not see the cement banks or even the expressway. Even the barren sky above, filled with heavy cloud gave her no solace. Trapped in a freezing void with no way of escape she could help the sense of desolation that entered her soul. Darien had yet to respond to her calls, dire thoughts of him knocked out or dead upon the embankment screaming in her mind.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed, her voice now hoarse and shrill. Holding her head above the waves was getting to be a struggle, she felt so drained she barely had the stamina to tread water.

"Mamo-chan! Darien!" She cried out again, her voice an echoing plea upon the night. Craning her head back, she could make out a sprinkling of stars. She had moved far from the expressway she couldn't even hear the hum of traffic any longer. It felt like she was in the middle of no where. The warm gentle light of the moon had finally moved out from cover. The rain clouds having retreated once more on the horizon, it's light now cascaded along the sides of the cement embankments in the distance. Making the etched pavement look like frozen ice.

Her throat was raw and sore from calling, her body ached painfully from the cold and her mind was reeling viciously at the continued silence.

Were was he...was he dead, unconscious...oh dear kami. I can't loose him too! Not again! Not like this!

Her inner dialogue was fuming, cursing and blaming the fates for always making her life so god damn harsh, so wretchedly complicated.

"Darien, Shield's you Insufferable Asshole, Baka...Baka yarou... say something!" She screamed to the dark water. Her rage getting the better of her worry. She was chilled to the bone, her teeth chattering and unable to move right. Yet her mind just kept screaming in agony that he might be gone...that he had left her again. Thinking she had cheated on him, betrayed their love in the heat of a passionate kiss to another.

Then she finally heard the faint slapping of dress shoes, thundering down the side of the canal. It was the most glorious sound she had ever heard. With hope now burning brightly within her, she felt she had the strength to fight the current once more. Waving her arms high over her head, screaming for him with the last of her reserves. But the burst of energy was fleeting, as the bitter cold and her utter exhaustion quickly dragged her back down.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed, it was uncertain if it was him since she could barely see two feet around herself. But she just prayed it was, her stomach hurt from dread and her body was totally exhausted. If he wasn't here to save her yet again, she might just go under the water forever. At this point she was just to weary to go on.

She felt the vine snap around one of her flailing arms, it pulled tight then began to reel her in. Her frantic breathing instantly began to calm, thankful for the sharp pain of the thorns digging into her flesh. Feeling anything was better then the numbing cold that had been slowly consuming her.

In a matter of minutes, she had been hauled out of the icy water and up the slick cement of the embankment. Up to the flat narrow service pathway that ran the length of the storm channel.

Darien had been so scared, when he had surfaced and didn't see her. He had began to swim, confronted by the pitch black void that surrounded him. When he had finally reached the edge of the storm channel and pulled himself out of the water. He had scanned the black water, a hot panic crawling like lava through out his body when he found no trace of her. All the anger and resentment he felt for her had fled. Replaced by such a profound sense of dread. He had no time to wallow in his own personal issues, in regards to her. He had been compelled to just run. As fast as he could down the service ridge of the storm drain. His very soul willing her to call out, to scream, anything to tell him she as alright.

When her furious screams had finally hit shore, he had sped up using his Genesis speed to catch up to her. Refusing to loose her in the darkness. When he had pulled her safely to shore, able to ascertain for himself that she was still breathing. Soaked to the bone, her eyes blazing a fierce bright blue. Tears threatening to fall as she quickly took in his own damp, wrinkled appearance. He finally felt like he could breath again, a profound sense of accomplishment washed over him. He had truly saved her, for the first time. He had saved her when it had counted most! He had come to her rescue as flawlessly and selflessly as any hero. He had achieved many great laurels over the years as a professional MMA fighter, but never had he been more proud. Then he was at this moment, watching his girl heave for breath. Her hair wet and plastered to her shoulder's, her perfect bare breasts rising and falling as she shivered before him. Alive and unharmed, thanks to him. The relief that washed over him next was so immense, his knees began to shake and he wondered how long he was going to be able to stay standing. But he didn't have to wonder about standing for very long.

Drenched and so very relieved she launched herself at the vague shape that was Darien. Colliding with his chest and sending him sprawling backward onto his back. Laughing in immense relief, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, as she proceeded to kiss every inch of his face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she chastised, tears flowing down her face. Bathing his neck in salty moisture, as she shivered and huddled against him. Burrowing her face into his neck, sobbing loudly with joy and relief. Basking in the steady sound of his heart and the comforting warmth of his body. His heat penetrating through the icy cold of her skin, as she began to melt against him.

He was panting and out of breath, his chest rising and falling in shuttering gasps. With her cheek pressed tight against his chest, her broken sobs quieting slowly. She could hear the powerful thundering of his heart, from his exertion and fear. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, a brilliant smile of gratitude lit up her face as she held him. Sprawled over his chest like a human blanket, her arms wrapped securely around his shoulder's, legs curling up over his waist. He was trapped in her embrace and she promised that she would never let go of him again. Releasing a weighty breath, she muttered tearfully into his chest.

"I can't loose you...I can't...I can't." Grinding her face even harder into his chest, as broken, desperate sobs ripped from her throat again. Curling herself even tighter against him, her arms and legs gripping him with all the strength she had left.

"Sorry, Sweetness." He sighed remorsefully, petting his hand down the back of her wet hair. He had never seen her so unhinged, she was shaking violently not just from the cold but from the extent of her fear. She had been scared, more scared then she had ever been in the last five years.

"I made it to the side of the canal and pulled myself up. I had hoped you were swimming behind me, but I guess the current was to strong for you. By the time I got myself up here, I couldn't see you..but I heard you screaming. I knew you were fighting the water. I ran after you, it took me this long to catch up. " he finished, holding her even tighter, as if she was going to disappear if he didn't anchor her to him.

She absorbed the comfort and security, his embrace offered. It chased away the fear and brought a gentle, peace to her soul. His tux was still very damp, her white underwear soaking it anew. Yet, she refused to move from her sprawled position on top of him for a long time. As they just held one another, basking in the relief that they were both alive.

"I thought I'd lost you..." She croaked, her voice strained and raw from screaming his name.

"The feelings mutual, when I couldn't find you. I was terrorfied you'd gone under." He answered back, pushing at her shoulder's gently, drawing her face away from his neck. Staring deeply into the wet pools of her eyes for a moment, seeing the fear, the regret at how events had played out. But most of all, he saw that sweet warmth of her love, just for him. That fierce devotion she held just for him...it stopped his heart. Even as his mind reeled painfully, an insidious seed of doubt blooming in the darkest corner of his soul. But it was her pain that broke him. He couldn't stand to see so much misery upon her face, in that moment all he wanted was to take it all away, to protect her from all the hurt she held far to close to her heart. Not knowing what to say or what to do, following only his instincts. He braced his palms on either side of her head, threading his finger's into the wet strands of her hair, holding her face steady. Then leaned up hesitantly, as he drew near. He felt her draw in a breath then hold it. Her eyes were shimmering with confusion, with worry. Unsure of his intentions at first. But when his lips fell upon her's, gently exploring every inch of them. His pressure wasn't demanding or ravenous. But tender and imploring, a much needed balm to sooth the torturous burn of anger and regret that she felt inside. She felt the tension between them begin to ebb. As the kiss became more heated, filled with a passion and eagerness to claim more then just lips. He swept his tongue possessively into her mouth, relishing the taste of her. Soaking up every nuance of her willing body, her eager kisses and restless desire. How her nipples hardened against his chest, how her lithe little body unconsciously started undulating against him. Seeking that pleasurable friction of his stiff erection against her now hyper sensitive sex. She needed him, craved him, the passion and desire was undeniable.

He slipped his hand down her arching back, gripping her hips and attempted to hold her steady. Serenity moaned plaintively, worried he was going to push her aside and reject her love. Desperate and pleading she began diving her own tongue deep into his mouth. Licking and sweeping with his as if seeking his forgiveness. But he couldn't help the vile little fragment of doubt that lay hidden in the depths of his heart. That he couldn't trust her, that she was reacting to his advances in the very same way she did with Endymion's. A groan of arousal mixed with frustration rumbled from his throat. He swore he was going to lose it right here and take her brutally against this embankment. Just to prove to himself that she belonged to him. The need to brand her in some way a seething burn in his gut. Desperate to have some way to force her hearts loyalty to only him. With one hand still holding her waist, he retraced his other hand back up her spine. Fisting her hair at the back of her head and pulled her down harder against his lips. Licking ravenously through her mouth, revelling in every moan, every subtle movement she made against him. How his touch excited her, coaxing her desires to the greatest of heights. Her breathless pants and lusty moans echoed in his ears. But instead of finding fulfilment, those beautiful sounds seemed so fake. They mocked him, malicious in their untruthfulness. His self doubt and insecurities eating away at the joy he should feel in this wonderfully intimate moment.

With a low snarl, he tore his mouth from hers. His hand still gripping her hair, staring up at her. Overwhelmed and bewildered, he took in several long breaths trying to reclaim his emotional control. Before he did something reckless, or stupid that he would regret later. They needed to talk, to clear the air before he would allow himself to indulge in her again. He needed to know where they stood and what her real relationship with Endymion was. He refused to be the runner up!

Serenity sucked in a great breath of cold air, her eyes wide and worried. Fear of his complete rejection now trembling through out her body. She felt tense and agitated. Her eyes locked with his, pleading, searching, desperate to find any hint that he still loved her. That she hadn't ruined everything.

"We can't, not here...not now. " Darien fought with his words. "We need to talk." he finished with a small smile. Brushing a hand down from her temple to the point of her chin, then palming her cheek. Needing her to understand, to accept that things between them right now were rocky. That there wasn't some quick fix. Having sex right now wasn't going to solve anything, that he wasn't willing to fall of that cliff again with out a damn good reason. They needed to cool off until they got everything straightened out.  
"Ok..." She nodded, her fear soothed but not completely gone. Sighing and smiling weakly down at him. She attempted to crawl off of him, accepting that perhaps he wanted some space.

"Were are you going?" he laughed, pulling her back down and adjusting her against his side. "Your cold and you feel damn good, so just stay here until you feel warm again. Then we will talk." he offered, refusing to allow her to leave. She nodded again, gratefully accepting his comfort. After the amazing kiss they found themselves laughing off the stress of their escape, so very thankful to have gotten free. As their joy calmed into a reflective silence. Serenity finally crawled off of him, clammy, but no longer chilled to the bone. She hugged herself tightly, still feeling the chill in the air. Since all she had on was a pair of skimpy lingerie panties. Rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm them. As Darien gathered himself to his feet.

_Oh woah, oh, oh. woah, oh._

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire._

_Oh woah, oh, oh, woah, oh._

_Sing for the people like us, the people like us._

He was lost in her unearthly beauty once more, when she was bathed in the somber light of the moon. Her skin still glistening faintly from the water, glittering as if dusted by starlight. Her long hair, once golden in the daylight had been faded by the night, glowing a elegant silver. Her eyes far more clear and stunningly blue then he had ever witnessed. As she gazed upward towards the silent companion to the stars, he felt he was witnessing a subtle communion between her and that celestial body. It was such a profoundly spiritual moment it took his breath and left him feeling humbled and some what insignificance.

He was spell bound by the sheer majesty of her beauty, in the moonlight. Just as he was so very long ago when they had first made love. She held such a serene, angelic countenance. As if she was once a child of the gods, now fallen to earth and yearning for home once more. Her sweet beauty matured into an incomparable grace. Still small in every way, lithe and shapely. She was more pure and gorgeous in the moonlight then ever before. The night they made love for the first time, he realized that she was the better half of him, the part of his being he could never live with out. Gazing at her now only solidified those intense feelings once again.

"Tell me everything." he commanded kindly.

Serenity nodded, pulling her eyes reluctantly away from the moon. To stare up him, her face calm, eyes full of stern resolve. She would see this through, no matter how awkward or painful it may be. She would lay it all out, because he meant everything to her. From this point on there would be no more secrets, no hidden agenda. He deserved to have all of her...warts and all.

"From the beginning." She ascertained, turning on her heel, knowing they needed to keep moving. To find a way back to the hotel or at least a clock. She had know idea what time it was, figuring she was most definitely going to miss her appointment with Haruka. The woman was going to blow a gasket...literally.

"The very beginning." Darien reminded her, as he pulled off his long dark jacket, leaving himself in only his white dress shirt and black vest. Draping his tuxedo jacket over her small shoulder's. She slipped her arms into the long sleeves. That flowed over her wrists, having to curl her fingertips around the fabric to keep them from swallowing her hands up completely. The long tails, flapped over her bum as she deftly button up the coat with just her finger tips.

Darien couldn't help but admire her sweet, yet sexy demeanour once again. Wearing only his jacket now, her slender dancers legs striding beneath the short hemline. White strap heels clicking smartly along the pavement She now looked less like a sexy bunny and more like a sexy stripper. Darien gave her alluring backside a cocky, lopsided grin. Appreciating how smooth and sultry she moved. Her hips swaying alluringly in those high heels. She never noticed his leering approval and he was thankful. Knowing he would receive a smart punch in the arm, for being such a hentai. She merely cast him a small smile of gratitude before starting her story as far back as she knew.

The Genesis research project over twenty years ago.

Then they headed off, both casting uneasy looks to the crest of the canal worried that Bella was going to suddenly appear and start shooting at them. Knowing she was out there, hunting for them like some vengeful phantom. It left them both anxious and on high alert.

"It all started with the discovery of a new Sanskrit scroll, written on palm leaves. A very ancient piece of scientific protocols and philosophic concepts. It was strange to even have those two theories written down on the same scroll. Written in Brahmanical text, dating back to the mid second century BCE. Which is unheard of, it was the oldest text ever found, most scholars believed none..." She began.

"oh, ok...I don't need a full history lesson." Darien chuckled.

Serenity past him a confused look. "I thought you wanted to know everything?"

"Yes, everything relevant." He smirked. "Just give me the cliff notes version."

She gave him a thin lipped grimace of irritation. How pompous! How did he know what was and what wasn't relevant? She rolled her eyes and relented, they really didn't have a lot of time.

"The scroll spoke of something called the Seeds of the Gods. They never listed how many, just that they exist. That the seeded bodies of the cosmos had powers to elevate normal human's to the feet of the gods. " She began to condense her information.

"So basicly it explained human's with our abilities?" Darien nodded.

"Yes...but they had the knowledge of planets, of solar systems and suns that was far to early. That kind of scientific knowledge didn't arrive till much later in our history. " She countered.

Darien frowned.

"Japanese scientists sought to understand how to activate those genes." She sighed. "It was during the last great war, so we were in the middle of an arms race...that we lost." She finished with a soft sigh.

"So the scrolls and research was buried." She continued. "But over twenty years ago a promising Geneticists; Soichi Tomoe, found it. With Ido Takahashi's funding the research was started up again. "

Darien listened intently as she described the testing and inoculations they did in Japan, finding the children with dormant Genesis Genes and the brutal testing that followed. Of the government closing them down for inhumane practices and how they relocated to France. It was the confession of her first life that had him completely stunned.

"This is your second life?" he gasped, giving her a look of such bewildered confusion it made her feel like some kind of strange scientific fluke.

"Don't look at me like that!" she shoved him hard, making him cry out in alarm as he nearly fell off the narrow walkway and back into the water.

"Hey...If you wanted me to go for another swim you just had to ask" He laughed stiffly, trying to hide his unease.

"I know it's strange...I know I'm strange. You don't have to throw it in my face by looking so horrified." She moaned, it was unsettling to see him look so stunned. She never wanted to see that twisted look of confusion and shock ever again.

"Sorry, I...its just. Well, wow. Sere...do you remember your first life?" He stuttered, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"No, not really?" She sought to explain. "At least not on a conscious level." She shrugged, receiving a humorous, puzzled look from Darien. She laughed and nodded. "I have weird dreams sometimes, it like I'm someone else. I see places I've never been too, people I have never met. "She sighed and rolled her eyes talking about her dreams gave her a queasy uneasy feeling deep in her gut. " But from what Beryl and Endymion have told me. I don't even light a candle to the first me. She was this amazing young woman, full of passion and the most entrancing personality. Everyone loved her instantly. She was found at fourteen in the city of Caen, Serenity Durant. Who became kinda a mother to all the children locked up in the research compound. Ido's personal pet, he loved her most out of all the research subjects. Treated her like the daughter he never had. Tomoe never approved of how personally involved Ido got with the test subjects, lest of all with her. He remained scientific, detached from them, treating them more like test monkey's then children. The testing was of course brutal both mentally and physically. Tomoe was a cruel, calculating task master. Out to prove his theories without a shred of humanity. I am thankful I don't remember that time, clearly. Beryl does and she's not right in the head anymore. " Serenity shuttered in revulsion. A bloated silence fell between them, as Darien digested the atrocities she had confessed to him so far. As they crossed under the thick shadows of a cement bridge that spanned the canal.

Darien followed the access bridge with his eyes, wondering idlely when they would find a set of stairs or a ladder to get themselves back onto street level.

"Serenity Durant was the first Genesis Soldier to awaken. She also had a tumultuous love affair with Daiki Shinoda, who was also part of the project's test subjects. And who was also the catalyst of her ascension and her suicide." She stopped and cast her head down, becoming pensive and thoughtful.

"That was the guy I caught you kissing." Darien snarled back, hating that man even more now that he knew the truth. Of what a truly despicable bastard he was.

"I never kissed him, he kissed me!" Serenity shot back, defensively.

"A kiss is a kiss." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"If you would have hung around for a half second longer, you would have seen me slap him!" She cried back, resentful of his victimized tone. Her rage over Endymion's horrific death finding a temporary target in him. He was the last person to be playing the victim card. Compared to what happened to Endymion. Who had been manipulated for years by his grandfather. Used and marked for death, when he became a liability. All thanks to her...meddling a year ago. She should have just let him go...like Ido had asked. Instead she allowed her sense of justice sway her and now he was dead.

"Good! Nice to see a little loyalty. " Darien responded, feeling justified.

"Oh, like your one to talk about loyalty. Shields." She spun around and mockingly laughed in his face. How dare he question her loyalty to him! She had shown far more solidarity to him over the years then he ever had to her!

Darien's face fell in sad confusion again.

"What are you getting at?" He asked quietly almost regretting his words before he spoke them. Seeing the justified half smile crossing her lips, her eyes burning with a righteous fury he had never seen in her before. He had just opened a can of long festering emotions, that she was about to unload on him with both barrels and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Like how loyal you were to me...with Amelia!" She shouted back, hands balled into fists at her sides. Her face once pale with guilt and worry, now flooding with heat from long held anger. She had been way to submissive to speak her mind back then. Far to understanding and complaint when it came to pleasing Darien. But not now and not ever again. She had to give that abusive bastard, Daniel some props. After surviving him and enduring five years of servitude to a zealot like Ido. She had managed to grow a spine and some self respect. No one would ever make her feel, ashamed, victimized or subservient ever again!

Darien nodded bleakly, knowing she was going to throw that back at him. Accepting her anger towards him with humility. Knowing he deserved a bit of a tongue lashing, that it was long over due. He had been a manipulative bastard back then. Placing poor Amelia in a sickening position of emotional ransom. While he had been totally irresponsible with Sere's feelings and completely immature about the whole thing. The blackmail, the games he had played only ended up hurting everybody involved and solved nothing.

"Seeing you kiss her, that hurt me deeply. More then I ever let you know. Then you go and start dating both of us!" She raged, her voice rising in incredulity. "I should have never just let you do that. I was a pathetic love sick fool to give you permission to do that!" She sniffed, bowing her head. Her pride refusing to allow him to see how broken up she still was over the past.

"Trust me, I got the message back then. Little miss passive aggressive!" He threw back. His temper and feelings of inadequacy concerning Endymion finally getting the better of him. Causing him to lash out irrationally, trying to hurt her as brutally as she had hurt him.

"What!" She cried back, aghast he would just turn it around like that. Fury was boiling in her stomach. Her whole body was trembling with the intensity of the emotions she was holding in.

"What..." He tossed back to her yet again, his face showing only mocking shock. "Were you waiting all this time just to hurt me back! Was this all some well devised plan of revenge? To show me how painful it would be to see the woman I love kiss another man?" He accused bitterly, his own fury rising. Hating that she just kept resurrecting how much he had devastated her, back then. As if he hadn't earned any forgiveness or even a shred of understanding for his immaturity and pompous behaviour back then. His accusation was unfounded and brutally hurtful but at this point he didn't care.

She tore out from beneath the bridge, storming down the cement walkway. Tears streaming down her cheeks, making the bland, grey world ahead waver and blur.

"We're not done yet!" Darien called behind her. Lunging into an all out jog, refusing to allow her to bolt. Which had become a rather frustrating habit of late.

She never even stopped, so full of unjust fury she merely flipped him the bird over her shoulder never turning back. Her strides lengthening and becoming more urgent as she tried to put some distance between them. Soon she was running, with Darien in hot pursuit. His stride determined, even though his eyes gleamed with fond amusement. Chasing a pissed off rabbit was a treasured game, he remembered clearly from his youth. The last time he had gotten her this mad, she had stormed out Hobson's gas station.

"Were are you going...we are in the middle of now where. Storming off in a huff is only going to get you and me further lost." He called, his voice was light almost teasing.

As if she was the one acting childish...perhaps she was. But to hell with him and his over blown sense of superiority. She screwed up! But so did he, why was she expected to hold all the guilt and all the blame with their relationship breaking down.

"Bastard!" she screamed back defiantly, increasing her speed yet again. Angrily swiping away her tears with her fingertips and valiantly keeping one foot in front of the other. When all she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

He finally caught up to her, beneath the next cement overpass, having to practically run the last few paces. Grabbing her by the elbow and spinning her around. He wore a lopsided smirk, as if he was proud about pissing her off. When in reality he was nervous as hell, that he had totally ruined their relationship with his arrogant pride.

"You are still so gorgeous when your mad as hell." He cradled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her back refusing to let her go.

"Baka..." She hissed as she thumped her forehead against his chest in defeat.

With a heaving sigh of relief that she wasn't fighting against his embrace. Darien slowly brushed his fingertips up the side of her chin, cupping her cheek tenderly. Swiping the pad of his thumb under her eye, wiping away the moisture of her tears. He busied himself with wiping away the rest of her tears and the smudges of mascara allowing them both time to cool down. Then he took a step back, giving her some space.

"Are we even now?" He offered quietly, with out a trace of malice or anger. Panting and breathing heavy from his run.

She tossed him a cold, glacial stare. Her chin jutting out impertinently.

"What?" She stuttered out completely bewildered. "It wasn't revenge?"

"Then what was it?" He pleaded, gripping her shoulder's more firmly and giving her a slight shake. He was desperate for answers, anything that might give him hope to believe Endymion meant nothing to her.

"A mistake." She groaned, pushing away from him and pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt fed up and frustrated with this endless round of questioning over her hearts loyalty. He should know with a single doubt that she belonged to him and him alone.

"How about me then...was I a mistake too?" He blurted out, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. "Is that why you went running back to him?"

She stood awe struck for a moment just staring up at him. His doubt and insecurities about how much she loved him was unfathomable. With her emotions already running so wild, she couldn't find any compassion for his jealous little pity party. Instead she grit her teeth and stared unflinchingly up at him.

"What do you want, Darien? An apology? An omission of guilt? Do you need me to confess to you, lie to you, perhaps stroke your ego? So you can feel better about yourself? Cause I will do none of that, because I haven't done anything wrong!" She raged back in a breathless rant.

Darien's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her cautiously. He had never witnessed this level of pure, unrivalled fury from her. The kid gloves were off and she wasn't holding back. Her strikes were cold, calculated and precise. Cutting his heart right to the quick, if he didn't tread carefully. She would verbally shred and tear him to pieces. He wondered grimly how much of a verbal beating he could take before her cruel words obliterated his heart completely.

"What ever issues your dealing with, concerning your own personal short comings or insecurities in regards to Endymion. They are your's! I have given you all of me! My heart, my soul and my body! I have confessed my love for you, my devotion...I can't offer you any more certainty. That I love you and only you, then that!" She snarled, snapping her fist down to her side. Hurt and frustrated by the back and forth of this blame game. Her emotions were now crashing violently inside of her, raging out of her control.

"You killed me, Sere." He whispered, his voice was low and full of hurt. An undertone of anger still very clear in his tone.

She stood impassively, searching his eyes. Chewing on her lower lip nervously. Still so stubborn and obstinate, refusing to submit to him. As hurt as he was, his fury at her betrayal was still stronger. Something snapped inside of him, at her complete disregard to his pain. He roared and spun, throwing a fist at the cement wall behind him.

She gasped, in shock and confusion. As with out hesitation he rocketed his other fist into the cement. His Genesis State humming through his muscles giving them far more strength then a normal man. The cement cracked and spider webbed out from his fists. Dust and fragments of concrete puffed and rained down from the impacts. Her eyes widened in fear, her breath shallow as she pressed trembling fingers to her mouth. She had never witnessed him lose control like this. He was so enraged, so frustrated and heart broken. It cracked through the barrier of anger and resentment she had erected around her heart. Her emotions finally softening towards him again.

"It may be arrogant, selfish even, but I can't stand that I'm not the sole person to occupy your heart. " he snarled, then sighed wistfully before continuing." For the longest time, I thought you were mine and mine alone. I never wanted to share you? Knowing that this Endymion held a piece of your heart, a piece I could never lay claim to." He started to laugh bitterly. " It tore me up inside." He turned racking his hands, now decorated with bloody knuckles through his hair. "You kept secrets, left me behind again and again. You pushed me away and crawled into the arm of another man." He growled, "How did you think that was going to make me feel?"

She was silent for a long time. Staring down at her feet, uncertain if she wanted to continue this painful confrontation. Then squaring her shoulder's she glowered up at him, needing to state her case as honestly as she could.

They had stopped to argue under another bridge. The solid darkness masking their forms, all he could make out clearly was the moist blue of her eyes. Full of fury and hurt as she finally released all her pent up angst over what he had done so long ago.

"That was exactly how I felt back then. The whole time it was killing me inside, wondering what you were doing with Amelia. That you might be saying the same sweet things to her, that you say to me. She was older, more beautiful and obviously more experienced. I couldn't compete with her, I was totally out classed in every way. I lived in fear that you might actually fall in love with her and leave me. I felt dismissed, unworthy and helpless in fighting for what I wanted. I am sorry if I made you feel that very same way. It was never my intention." She gave him a small regretful smile.

Darien paused, swallowing hard as the impact of what he had done to her hit him squarely in the chest.

"I was so afraid back then, so timid and had no confidence in myself at all. And you took advantage of all that..." Her wavering voice was cut off.

Darien slowly closed his eyes, realizing ruefully that the universe... or karma what ever it was. Had just given him a bitter taste of his own medicine. It was time to own up to what he had done and make things right. He couldn't stand the pain he had caused and grabbed her by the shoulder's. Doing the only thing he knew to remedy that long weeping wound. He spun her around and pressed her up against the rough cement of the support pillar at the side of the bridge.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed, before crushing her lips with his once more. Sealing her further words with the heat of his kiss.

The kiss was full of a fever, harsh and demanding. His lips stole from her, demanded from her. With his hands clasping tight to the sides of her head, fingers locking tightly into her long blonde hair. Holding her firmly, as his tongue dove deep. Sweeping and licking inside her mouth. Needing her to feel his passion, his unrestrained desire for only her. He took her breath, leaving her stunned and heaving for air. As he nuzzled into her neck, mouthing the soft skin hungrily. Nipping and lapping at the tender spot behind her ear. Making her arch and moan lustily into his ear.

"I love you..." She whimpered, driving her finger's into his hair.

"Say it...it need you to say it!" he growled, suckling hard at her skin. Making her cry out, as a sharp burning pain jolted through her.

"I'm yours..." She breathed, her nipples hardening at the conviction of that confession. Her belly knotting and swirling with desire and nerves. Her breathing shallow and full of need.

He continued to bathe her neck in sweet, succulent kisses. Soothing the pain he had inflicted there. When he finally pulled himself off of her, his face was wet as well.

"I will never...never...fall in love with another woman" His voice was low, a breathless rumble that stilled her heart.

She had never seen Darien break before and never as completely he was right then. His emotions always restrained, solid like a rock. He maintained a stoic control over himself, never allowing true emotion to come forth. Earlier that night when she revealed what Daniel had done to her. He nearly lost his cool, she had seen a mirage of unmeasurable pain, blame, and loathing all cross over his face. Quickly contained, then lost to the currents of their love making. Now though, now he was shattered, tears flowing down his face unrestrained.

"Darien..." She breathed, whipping away his tears with trembling hands.

Her face falling into more tears as well.

"I love you...Sere. You mean everything to me. I will never stray, I can promise you that!" He stated, with such certainty she caught her breath. Suddenly feeling even more battered by how deeply she had hurt him by kissing Endymion.

"I'm sorry..." she broke into heavy sobs. As he drew her close, holding tighter then ever. "I never meant to hurt you. I can't undo what happened, but I love you...only you...You are my forever..." He took several deep breaths before bearing even more of his heart. "I lost everything when I was eight years old...you know that. I've told you the story about my parents, the years of foster care." He started, feeling her nod against his chest. He softly stroked his hand down the back of her head, soothing her as much as he was soothing himself. "What I never told you, was that I shut down. I locked everything I felt away and built walls to keep everyone out. I wasn't comfortable with any kind of intense emotion. I was fine with anger, bitterness and angst. Those darker emotions kept me from having to deal with the fucked up mess that lived in my subconscious. I was never comfortable feeling attached to people...to caring or giving anyone a chance to get to know me. I couldn't deal with ever losing anyone I loved ever again. So I didn't want to really get to know anyone either. I thought I was happy being alone, I didn't need anyone. Andrew was fun, he was a good friend but we never connected on any deeper level." He hugged her even tighter as she cried softly against his chest. "Then I met you...you saved me Sere. In all the ways a person can be saved, you did it. You showed me that life still had meaning. To appreciate all the wonder and sweetness of every moment. I finally allowed my heart to open and allowed another person in." He smiled down at her, soaking up the joy now shimmering in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I fell in love with you instantly. You know that." He laughed at his final admission, his heart lighter.

"I know..." She sighed, gently pulling out of his grasp. Taking a shaky breath, as she clasped his hand tight, leading him out of the darkness and back into the moonlight on the other side of the bridge.

"Endymion was from my first life. I don't love him...at least not in the same way that I love you." She gave him a sorry smile. Having a hard time explaining her feelings over the strange and convoluted situation.

"In this life, you are my one true love. Endy ruined his chances with me nearly twenty years ago. It doesn't really matter anymore anyway." She choked, forcing back the last of her sobs. "He saved me back at the hotel, tossing me out of the penthouse just as it exploded. I doubt he survived, his armour isn't that strong." She finished in a quite whisper her voice to shaky and uncertain to sound strong.

"I'm sorry." Darien squeezed her hand, sympathizing and consoling her.

"Thanks, Mamo-chan." She gave him a bitter sweet smile over her shoulder.

Taking a long deep breath, seeking to quell the last of her sobs, she continued on track once more. Beginning to work out her next words, as Darien interrupted her train of thought yet again.

"So, you killed yourself?" Darien voice was grim. They were right back were they started, their hearts and minds once more at ease. With the hard emotional turmoil between them now behind them. They could focus once more on the hard facts.

"Yes, Endy explained to me what happened. That he played games with me. Always testing my loyalty to him, in one way or another. Manipulating my emotions and torturing my heart. All to help Tomoe create turmoil inside of me. He would have done anything for Tomoe, I think he idolized the man. I don't know why. I guess he just loved him, more then he loved me. " Her voice was hoarse, filled with a barely remembered misery. "They forced an ascension, due to great trauma. It's called a wild ascension. When the subject loses all control of the Genesis state. I was so full of rage at his last betrayal that I snapped. I was sixteen and very much in love with him. I had just given him my body the night before, when I went back to his room on the compound to get him for breakfast. I found him in bed with another girl from the city. Some nameless local who meant nothing to him. I ran to the courtyard, were they served our breakfast during the summer months. He followed me, intent on finishing the final blow. He told me that I didn't matter either, that loving me was meaningless. That he had enjoyed the chase, the courting but he got his prize. Frankly once he had bedded me, I became boring, a notch on his belt so to speak. He had gotten what he wanted from me and now he was moving on to a better women. He publicly shamed me, belittled me in every way. That was enough to finally push me over. I fell into a fit of blinding rage, wanting to kill him and everyone else who had ever hurt me. My mother who had sold me to the project, the scientist who tortured me. Daiki for not loving me, for being so cruel and unforgiving in the end. " She took a deep breath, her brow furrowed in troubled thoughts.

"Ido tried to calm me down, but my Genesis was consuming me. I blasted him back with my power, shattering his left leg. As I sent him flying to the far side of the courtyard. I was becoming a living nuclear bomb at this point, my power was surging out of control. I just wanted it all to end. " Serenity's true memories of her past life began to resurrect themselves, like the fleeting images of a faded dream. She could now lay claim to the faint images and murky feelings of her last moments. She had never wanted to delve to deeply into her past life, not truly wanting to remember. This pain hidden so deep inside of her was like drowning in ice. Enduring thousands of razor sharp cuts, slicing through her very soul.

But with Darien holding her hand so tightly, she felt far braver then ever before. He deserved to know everything and she would hold nothing back again. He was the healing balm that fixed every one of those deep wounds.

"My last thought before I destroyed the city and myself, was that I just wanted to be human again." She took a deep breath.

"Wow. " Darien breathed, amazed by the misery she had undergone in her first life.

They were silent for a long time, before Serenity found her voice.

"I truly don't know who I am anymore." She gave him a bitter sweet look.

"The real Serenity Durant is dead only a fragment of her lives in me." She stared up at him, her eyes holding such a blunt honesty that it was startling.

"I am merely her second chance, version 2.0 if you wish." Serenity chuckled with amusement at her little joke. Trying to lighten the severity of what she was confessing. She felt no connection to this woman, at least not on a conscious level. She had spend the last five years valiantly trying to separate herself from the atrocity her former self had committed twenty years ago. If she allowed herself to believe she truly was this all powerful Genesis, who had laid waste to thousands. It would most likely crush her soul with guilt. Pretending that she had no tangible link to that time and place kept her sane.

"The U.N created 'The Agency' to keep tabs on all surviving test subject and all the children confirmed to have Transcendent Genetics. Wanting a task force trained and ready to deal any Wild Genesis in the future. My former self killed thousands that day. A few survived, Tomoe and Daiki had evacuated by helicopter with Ido. Beryl had been pushed into a wild ascension because of me. She lived by absorbing the dieing to keep herself alive. She was only a young child at the time. She was the one to find my infant body and hand me over to the first people she met. It was the only honourable thing she has ever done." She cleared her throat, a suffocating lump forming as the weight of her guilt sought to crush her. She was a mass murderer, even if in some odd way it wasn't truly her. The harsh feelings of blame still plagued her.

"Ido placed me under the care of Ikuko, a nurse that worked on the project back in Japan. He wanted to keep tabs on me while I grew up again. I thought she was my mother...but now I don't even know if she even loved me. Or if I was just a responsibility? You don't say no to Ido. He could have ruined her new husbands career. Kenji Tsukino, who I thought was my father was a reporter in Tokyo. I felt they both loved me, but I never seemed to live up to their expectations like my younger brother did. Perhaps that was because they honestly loved him. He was their flesh and blood. " She groaned, brushing away a few tears. Unable to ever get over the hurt, the sense of not really belonging to a family. The realization that one was some strange anomaly, separate from this world...like some kind of alien being. It was more then she could handle at times.

That understanding was what tormented and devastated her the most.

"Sere..." He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked onward down the narrow cement walkway along the canal's sloping barrier walls.

"She named me Usagi, which I found out was my nick name back in Caen. I don't know why, I was french in my first life. I don't think I wore my hair any different then I do now. Ikuko gave me that hairstyle of Odango and tails, to symbolize my name." She finished, clutching onto his dress shirt as they walked pressed up against one another.

"I wonder if she thought I was cute, or just making fun of me." She pouted, now completely absorbed in self pity.

"I believe she thought you were cute, when I saw you for the first time you were the sweetest, most cutest creature I had ever seen." He grinned down at her, brushing her long hair back over her ears with his strong fingers. His sincerity making her smile brightly, chasing away all the dark clouds of despair once converging in her heart. She felt warm again, content and completely accepted by him. She was his girl, now and forever. He didn't give a damn about who she was in the past. That past and all it's karmic baggage didn't matter. To him she was just...

Sere.

They enjoyed the embrace for a few more minutes, just staring lovingly at each other. Before she finally moved out of his arms to continue her tail. Walking ahead of him, maintaining contact by holding his hand. Ensuring his subtle support as she bared more of her painful history.

"Then my father put his nose into Tomoe's business with the Yakuza.'The Agency got involved and I went into hiding in the States, they named me Serena and I lived as her for nearly three years." She finished.

"So how did you end up back in Japan." He pushed on.

"Yes, " She responded, pondering her words for a moment before continuing. This was the hardest, most painful part of the story to tell and she needed to take a deep breath. "Beryl kidnapped my brother after the school was destroyed, so I followed." She faltered and bit down on her lip to stop from crying. Thinking about the horror her little brother had endured always tore her up inside. She could already feel the burning sting of tears, the lump of guilt slowly choking her. Needing a second to gather herself before she started again. "She had tortured him relentlessly, taking out her revenge against me on him." She breathed out harshly, close to sobbing. "My fellow soldier, Michiru has the ability to wipe minds. Ido and Michi, gave Shingo a new life, as they did for me. With a family out of Osaka who was loyal to his cause. " Her voice was more steady now, but still wavered just a bit with emotion. "I've lived and trained out of Ido's mansion just outside of Tokyo ever since. But I was always curious as to what happened to my brother. So I found him years later, against Ido's better judgement." She smiled grimly, before continuing.

"It was during the time that I was on a undercover mission against the Yakuza, I met Endymion then. Tomoe was up to no good, trying to over power Ido on his own turf. He had flooded the streets with Genesis Serum. I worked with Daiki to purge Tokyo and Osaka, of the drug. But nothing really significant happened. Beyond him revealing my past life and betraying me yet again." She groaned. "I sent him to prison for his crimes. He ultimately created the Onii arena, by claiming the serum for himself and creating an army of super soldier's for his grandfather."

"After all that, I was sent to China. Beryl had defected from Ido's side to Tomoe's. Ido and Tomoe's relationship had been destroyed upon my suicide. They've been bitter enemies ever since, using their soldier's to achieve their petty ambitions in a never ending war to wipe each other out. " She nibbled on her lower lip nervously. Before continuing on topic yet again.

"Beryl had been messing around with me for the last five years. " Serenity stared at her striding feet, giving them a pained frown. Beryl always ignored the Soldier's pact of not killing if one was under age, concerning her. She had been trying to kill her since she arrived in Japan at sixteen. This time the maniac had finally succeeded, it had been only a matter of time before one of her crazy plans worked out.

"Messing around as in?" Darien sought to clarify, knowing her better now. She was holding back again and he wouldn't have it.

"Trying to kill me." Serenity sighed.

"Because you nearly killed her in another life? Or because she just doesn't like you, much?" Darien was feeling a bit over whelmed. Making light of the grim impact of her words.

"She blames me for becoming a Genesis Soldier, I forced her ascension when she was to young to handle it." Serenity thinned her lips, understanding the woman's loathing towards her. Yet unable to feel truly guilty, at what had happened in her first life. It just wasn't real to her. She wasn't that woman, it felt unfair that Beryl hated her so much, wanted her dead.

"How young was she?" Darien squeezed her shoulder, seeing the pain upon her face.

"About eight or so." Serenity began. "Children who take on the Genesis State usually lose their minds. A young girl, Hotaru Tomoe was forced into her Genesis State at ten. She lost her mind, we have had her under quarantine for the last five years or so."

"That was the little girl who killed your father, at the courthouse." Darien nodded.

"How do you know that?" Serenity spun out of his grip stunned that he knew that.

Darien suddenly looked very guilty. "Well, Amy found a new's feed back when we were kids. She was trying to figure out what happened to you back in Japan. She was trying to prepare us all to protect you."

"Really and you never thought I might want to know my father was dead?" She was irritated now, bordering on all out anger. Her face twisting into a barely masked frustration with him. She had hated her father for a whole year, thinking he had been a coward and left her and Shingo to fend for themselves. It wasn't till she reached Japan she found out the truth, but Ido hadn't been compassionate or understanding. He just explained what had happened as if it was old news that didn't matter. Giving her no time to grieve, eager to have her trained and in combat since Tomoe was making moves to discredit him in the Senate.

"It wasn't the right time, you had a lot of other issues going on then. I was just trying to protect you. " Darien started, raising his hands up in defence. She looked ready to strike, standing so stiffly with her her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

"That was cold!" She shouted. "I might have dealt better with everything if you had told me...instead. I lived a whole year despising him. Wondering what happened...worrying and fantasizing of seeing him again. Of yelling at him and telling him how much I loathed him." She growled. "I never learned the truth till it was to late! He was trying to protect me, died trying and I could only hate him! I felt like the worst daughter ever! " She could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes, her face heating up with her ire.

Darien felt horrible. She had lost everything in the course of a year, left all alone to deal with it all. It had strengthened her a great deal, but it had also hardened her heart and left her soul jagged. She was still loving and kind, but the sweet care free nature she had one possessed was gone. Tempered by a harsh reality of fighting for ones life for years on end. Of a created past of lies and hidden agenda's that made trusting difficult. She had changed so much, but he still loved her. No longer innocent or meek, she was a warrior now.

"I'm sorry." Darien started, hesitantly reaching for her. Wanting permission this time to comfort her. She looked so closed off, with her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Staring down at the dark water of the canal. Brooding over how cruel the past had played out.

"I still can't forgive him for leaving me." She clenched her arms tighter around her belly, glowering down at the dark water, reflecting the moon in a silvery shimmer.

"I can't forgive my parents either." Darien nodded, settling down on the narrow cement pathway. Accepting that she didn't want to be held right now, she was dealing with some very painful resentments and didn't want to be consoled. Hanging his legs over the edge, allowing them to dangle down the paved decline of the storm barrier.

Serenity sat down heavily beside him. Her shoulder's drooped, her body slumping forward feeling so very mentally and physically exhausted.

"They left me all alone, in a world that didn't care if I lived or died. I had no one to count on, no one that truly loved me." He smiled down at her. "Until a silly little blonde girl with the craziest hairstyle entered my life." He pulled her willingly against his shoulder then. Sensing that their shared bond, was pulling her barrier's down. That she was ready to be held and reassured that everything was going to turn out right. Holding her close as she giggled, her anger at him melting away. This shared grief connecting them on a deeper level. He could understand her pain, share in it even.

"I learned to depend on me. For everything, I had no one guiding me but me. I supported myself, confided in myself and ultimately learned to live all alone. " Darien sighed, a bleak loneliness thick in his tone. "I learned to be strong and self confident with out the aid or support of others. " He finished, holding her tighter. "But I wasn't happy or fulfilled with life until you were in it."He finished, grinning down at her contentedly.

"But you had your goals?" She was confused, she thought he would be happy with all the success he had back in America.

"My goals meant nothing with out you to share in my success." He sighed heavily, a grief clear in his lingering release of breath.

"You would have left me too, after graduation." She stated nervously, playing with her fingers.

Darien was shocked that she thought that way. "Never...I had changed my goals after we got together. I wasn't going to leave the city. I might have kept fighting in local competitions for extra money. I had you and Shingo, I had my family again. I wouldn't have joined the UFC. " He admitted. "All I truly wanted was a future with you."

She was taken a back yet again, her heart swelling, yet feeling guilty as hell. For disappearing and wasting all the happiness they could have had. She had wasted a whole year fighting with herself about going to see him and in the end had talked herself out of it.

"I should have found you sooner." She sighed regretfully.

"Yes, yes you should have." His words poking her with a bitter humour. "But we have a new start now. I figure we met for a reason then and again right now. I think we both needed time to grow up, to understand how brutal being apart could be. So we would appreciate each other more, and the second chance we have." He admitted, his eyes filled with an honest hope.

Serenity moaned softly, she couldn't bear to break his heart. "We have right now, Mamo-chan." She offered, reaching up to cup his face with both hands. Drawing him down lovingly into her passionate kiss.

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_We are all misfits now in a world on fire._

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh._

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._

Darien's heart lurched at the sad acceptance he heard in her voice, but his worries were soon fading as she continued to entice his lust. Her supple body climbing into his lap, her breath falling away as she stared down into his face. His eyes such a rich mysterious blue, gazing up at her with an honest affection. His love for her could never be measured, but it was as stead fast and strong as ever. Yet there was confusion and worry hiding in their depths, a bleak sort of understanding that she was still holding something back. Something important, something cruel and grim that she could never voice.

"Sere..." He pleaded. She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "We have now, Mamo-chan. Let's live for right now, over thinking the future only breeds disappointment, remembering the past brings only sadness.I need us to live for right now, because that's all we have." Not wanting to look at the pain in his eyes any longer, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Her kiss was sweet and tender at first. Her lips barely brushing against his, her breath intoxicating him as she applied more pressure. With a soft whimper she gave in to her need. Unable to contain her desires, she deepened the kiss, her tongue flicking wantonly into his mouth. Her hands creeping behind his head and griping his hair tight. Pushing her slight weight against him, pressing him backward. To recline against the cool rough cement of the canal's embankment. She soaked up the familiar taste of him, as their tongues duelled. Each stroke of their tongues building the excitement, coaxing the sweetest of moans from her. The most primal of growls from him. Crossing his arms behind her back, he pressed his palms against her shoulder blades. Forcing her more firmly against him, holding her against his chest possessively. Trailing his fingers down the arch of her spine, making her shiver with anticipation. The promise of further pleasure coursing through them both.

"I'll never let you go..." He vowed, between passionate kisses. Serenity offered him a sweet grin before reclaiming his lips with her own. Her kisses now eager and demanding. His cock was painfully hard, rubbing against the wetness between her legs. His pelvis was tucked beneath her, straddling him as she was, she was cradling his groin against her sex. Every time she shifted, she would moan into his mouth as her clit would brush against the tip of his erection. Sending the most delicious sensations through her body.

It was the most erotic and exhilarating experience of his life. He had been with many women. But none excited him so intensely like his Serenity. She was an amazingly sensual creature when she sought to seduce him. So attuned to how her body moved, she knew exactly how to intice him, how to drive him completely wild. With a roll of her hips she had him begging, an arch of her back and he was lost to the desire. Her supple body weaving the most sweet and erotic dance he had ever seen, had ever felt in his life.

The path of one of Darien's hands came to rest upon her ass. Cupping the alluring swell of one cheek, massaging it briefly. While his other hand traveled even lower along the curve of her butt. Squeezing the soft underside of her thigh, as he slipped his hand between her legs from behind.

"Oh god..." She gasped, as the tips of his finger's brushed against the sensitive skin along the seam of her sex. His other hand gripping her hip painfully, as she ground herself against his erection. A low, rumbling groan issued from his throat. When he slipped a finger inside her panties to touch her more intimately. She jackknifed against him, her stiff nipples poking him through the cotton fabric of the tuxedo jacket.

"God Damn, Sweetness." Darien heaved for breath, he felt half lucid. Drunk upon the lust now consuming him. The rush of her wild seduction out here in the open air of the canal coursing through him like wild fire. Serenity allowed him only a brief moment to gather his breath, before plunging her hands into his thick dark hair. A sweet sensual smile pulling upon her full pouting lips. She wasn't done with him, this was only the beginning. Drawing him back to face her, their eyes locking for only a second. The hunger he saw in her eyes stole his breath. It was primal and wanton, a piercing stare of pure, dominating lust. She needed him, craved him...then she crashed her lips against his. Taking what was her's and claiming possession of him heart and soul once more. Her tongue darted inside, tasting him, devouring him. As he submitted to her, sweeping his tongue even deeper, savouring her in every way. She moaned and sighed with bliss. As her intentions were soon clear, that she wanted more from him then just a heavy make out session under the moonlight.

Her nimble fingers began to unbutton the first few buttons of his dress shirt. As he was lost to her wiles, her small hands darting under the fabric, caressing his chest in smooth fluid motions. Drawing out the most languid moans from him. Lost to her eyes, that shone a brilliant ocean blue under the soft gaze of the moon. Her long hair falling like curtains of liquid silver around his face. As she smothered him in long, lust filled kisses. Her lips brushing his tauntingly, for mere seconds before taking his breath in a heated kiss. Her tongue was tangling and teasing him. As her finger's crept lower, slowly pulling down the zipper of his pants. "I want you..." She breathed in his ear, before suckling his earlobe loudly. "I need you..." She moaned into his mouth.

His mind was spinning, he was having a hard time processing this intense shift in her. They had been existing on a knifes edge for the last hour. On the run, with nerves stretched tight as guitar wires. Glancing over their shoulder's wondering if Bella was going to suddenly appear out of no where and recapture them. The vastly emotional ebb and flow of their conversation thus far, had left him mentally spent. Swinging like a pendulum, from melancholy, to anger and back towards a pensive thoughtfulness of a shared loss.

And now she was seducing him in the middle of nowhere. Wanting to distract him from questioning her further, or spurned by the moment. He couldn't figure out what, but as she pulled his stiff member free, adjusting herself above him. All thoughts were cast aside upon the currents of raw desire, as she reached beneath her hem of the tuxedo jacket, pulling her underwear aside enough slip him deep inside of herself.

Darien sucked in a cold breath, as he felt her moist, tight warmth surround him. She was still for just a second, cupping his face with her small hands. Gazing down at him, her eyes sparkling with utter contentment, a profound happiness glowing in her beautiful smile.

"No...protection..." Darien panted, barely able to form coherent thoughts. She felt so amazing! Her tight muscles gripping his cock. His eyes were dazed, fighting desperately to maintain his control. He was barely hanging on right now. If she was to move right then he was so insanely aroused right now. That he knew he would come inside of her.

This was the most incredible moment of his life. He had never felt so complete, so whole. Then she started to wiggle, impatient for him to move. "You feel so good..to good...please stop or I am going to come." he pleaded, both hands gripping her waist holding her steady.  
"I need you...to move." She moaned back, her hands braced flat upon his chest.

"I could get you pregnant..." He heaved out in one great breath. His eyes tightly closed as all of his focus was falling inward to control his raging libido. God he wanted to just say to hell with responsibility, with consequences and fuck her long and hard right here, right now! God she was driving him completely insane!

"That would be absolutely wonderful!" she sighed wistfully, with that same hopeful innocence she had held for the idea, back when she was just a tender hearted fifteen year old girl.

Darien snapped his eyes open, finding her glistening, kiss swollen lips now inches away from his. A tender, loving smile pulling upon her perfect mouth. Her forehead resting against his and her gorgeous blue eyes staring deeply into his. The passionate aura of her love was shimmering there, penetrating down deep to his very soul. It was possibly the most profound look she had ever gave him. Her love was fierce, all consuming and timeless. It stole his breath and caused his heart to stagger in his chest. She was absolutely stunning...

"Forever..." Was all she said, before pressing her lips against his. Teasing her sweet tongue against his lower lip. Coaxing him to open for her, sweeping her tongue inside. With a long, lusty sigh he began to thrust softly into her. Slowly gaining momentum, pushing harder, faster. Feeling those tell tale contractions of her inner muscles gripping his cock as she got close to orgasm.

This would be one of many, Darien promised.

He slid a hand between them, grazing her clit with his thumb. Pushing her over that edge into those blissful waves of pleasure. Serenity bucked and cried out, arching her neck backward towards the night sky. The moonlight captured her rapture and left him utterly mesmerized by it.

It was breathtaking, watching her unravel in that gentle silvery light, trembling and convulsing above him.

Slowly she bowed her head from the heavens and regarded him. Her face was serious, her eyes boring into his. "I am going to make love to you now and you will know with out a doubt that I am yours." She deftly unbuttoned the tuxedo jacket. The front of the jacket parted, the collar falling away down her shoulder's. Bearing her gorgeous breasts and toned stomach to the moonlight. She rolled her hips, her inner muscles pulsing around him. Leaning down over him, her silvery blonde hair pooling around his head. Secluded behind the curtain of her long hair, she pressed her mouth sweetly against his. "I promise...no other man will ever kiss these lips." She whispered softly. Then rose back up in one fluid motion. Then she reached down to her hips and gathered his hands in hers. She slowly drew them upward, his fingertips skimming over her silky skin. Molding them to her breasts. Darien stared up at her, taking one ragged breath after another. This moment was so profoundly sensual, the intensity of her eyes and the calculated movements she was making was taking his breath away.

"These belong to you." Arching her back, she forced more of her breasts into the palms of his hands. He cupped them, kneading them slowly. His thumbs brushing over the turgid nipples. Darien moaned, pushing himself deeper inside of her. With a very pleased grin, she arched her back, slipping her hand seductively down her flank. Ghosting her fingertips across her taunt belly and proceeded lower until she was rubbing her sex. With her eyes locked on Darien she whispered. "This is yours...no other man will ever touch me here, in this lifetime." Her hips bucked and rolled upon him. Her breath hitching, her voice trembling. As she began riding him with a wanton abandon, as if she truly was astride a wild pony. He could only grip her hips, as she bounced upon him in nothing but his tuxedo jacket. Crying his name to the heavens, as she took him in long steady strokes.

"...Mamo, please...oh god." She cried, her whole body trembling upon every powerful thrust.

He accented her calls with low groans as she rode him hard and fast.

"Harder...oh...I love you..." She urged him, her voice shallow and breathless. "I love you...I love you..." She repeated, her confession of love a mantra she accented upon the completion of every thrust.

His whole body was shuddering with the immense fight to control his impulses. The need to pound himself inside of her was mounting and he was having a hard time staying still. He didn't want to destroy her rhythm or her sense of sexual power. She seemed to need to feel a bit of control right now. He was totally fine with her leading, using him like a toy to quench her desires. To obtain a temporary high and escape into a mindless oblivion of pure ecstasy.

Reclining back he watched her with heavy lidded eyes, as her graceful figure rose and fell upon him. Her breasts bouncing, arching and writhing upon him as she sought her pleasure. Silvery toned hair tossing wildly as she bucked in his flagging grip. Rocking her hips and riding him madly. The sex was hot and mindless, fuelled not only by love but by a need to feel free...if for just a little while.

All the worry was draining from his mind, drowning in the euphoric haze of near climax. His body trembling beneath her, eager to finish but unable to claim said prize. He cherished her to much and wanted to please her. He needed to hold on till she came again. Biting his lower lip as he struggled to hold on, watching her face move into indescribable bliss as she finally found her temporary heaven. He cried out with her as they completed together.

Slowly she bent down to face him, moving her head lazily from it's craned position against the night sky. Flushed and relaxed, with a euphoric, shy smile spreading upon her face. Tears slipping down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. "Do you understand now...how much you mean to me?" She shuttered. Pulling him upward against her sweat dampened breasts. Trembling and sobbing quietly. Darien buried his face between her breasts, nuzzling them tenderly. Before his lips latched onto a nipple, suckling softly, swirling the beaded nub with his tongue. Her fingers gripped fistfuls of his hair, her body warm and relaxed with a stated desire. Then he drew away, reclining back on his elbows. Coming down from his own euphoric high, he found himself admiring her sweet beauty once again. It was remarkable how the gentle beams of moonlight from the bloated half moon, seemed to make her pale skin shimmer as if an inner magic was glittering upon her whole body. The tuxedo jacket, that was several sizes to large for her, hung loose over her slender bare shoulder's. Giving her such an innocent, erotic allure he felt himself coming alive again between her legs.

The wide cuffs overwhelming her tiny hands now clutching his own broad shoulder's. They were both out of breath, grinning like fools and laughing at how completely taken they had been in the moment. Having sex out in the open like this, with the expressway humming only a few miles over head on the far side of the cement canal was so risky. Which had perhaps added to the excitement of it.

"You are all that I see, all that I think about, dream about. Now that I've found you again, I am never letting go...do you understand? Sere?" He vowed, his eyes boring into hers. Reaching up to cradle the nape of her neck, his thumbs rubbing up and down the slender column soothingly.

She nodded, panting softly from her exertion her heart pounding in sync with his. Then slowly she curled herself over top of him. Her head fell in exhaustion towards the crook of his neck, pressing her forehead against the hot skin of his shoulder. She had never felt closer to him then she did right now. Every sense was attuned to him, she swore she could feel his very pulse humming inside of her own body. His breath was her breath, his thoughts, his feelings, they shivered just beneath the surface of her mind. All the hurtful words, accusations they had flung between them melted away. Leaving only a sense of peace and utter contentment in their wake.

She felt that she accomplished her goal concerning Darien. She was on borrowed time now, but she knew she had used it well. He would know with out a doubt how much he had meant to her, how fiercely she had loved him. She felt his strong arms encircling her, his breathing shallow against the top of her head.

"I can't believe I just did that..." She giggled. Her lips quietly brushing against his skin, sending a wave of shivers down his whole body.

He laughed softly, brushing a hand down the back of her head. Soothing her with his touch, stroking her hair as if she was a contented kitten now curling up for a long nap upon his chest.

"But boy did I need it..." She finished, enjoying the adrenaline coursing through her. Dulling the ache of the intense emotions and the fatigue now dragging her down from the poison.

"I don't mind at all, happy to donate my body to the cause." He responded with a low rueful chuckle.

Which caused her to laugh rather brightly all over again. He was feeling highly satisfied, but guilty as hell. She had totally derailed his questioning. Things were getting serious and instead of being up front with what was going on with her. She had seduced him into a wild sexcapade here on the canal. She felt just as guilty about holding things back, unwilling to lift her head to meet his face. She settled herself more firmly against him, needing a few more moments to gather her courage. She couldn't just avoid this topic, or delay it any longer.

"You don't want me here." Darien voiced her recent feelings clearly.

"No, I don't." She responded quietly.

"You can't get rid of me, though." He continued.

"I know. " She moaned.

"So are you ready to accept that I am not going anywhere?" He raised a speculative eyebrow. Watching her face crumple into tears, not of humility or acceptance but of fear. A cold agonizing terror that clawed at her heart, seeking to rip it to shreds. He still had no way of grasping what he would become under Ido's thumb. Because he had yet to experience what it was like to be a living weapon. To be used like a soulless thing, reaping penance, retribution or murder on all those who threatened Ido's so called peace.

Darien huffed, his expression tightening at the abject misery upon her face. Realizing morbidly that she would never willingly accept him risking his life on a day to day basis just to remain at her side. He clasped her chin in his fingers and tilted her head up to confront the fierce determination in his eyes. "You have challenged my attempts to be with you at every turn. You have tried everything to push me away. You've rejected me, avoided me, belittled and antagonize me. When none of those tactics worked, you tried to leave me behind again and again. Kept me in the dark about your life, the danger's you were taking on all by yourself! Tried to make me feel useless, or just in the way...hoping I would become so fed up with your bullshit, I would leave?" He asked matter factly, his tone holding no anger or sadness just acceptance.

"Yet, I'm still here!" He stated stubbornly an ingratiating smile upon his lips.

She leaned back, the somber light of the starlit night playing off the moisture upon her cheeks. The thin trails gleaming like liquid glass. The pain he saw was breaking his heart and stealing his breath. She looked utterly and completely broken.

"I'm a weapon!" She shouted to the heavens, her thin delicate finger's gripping into the thin fabric of his dress shirt so tightly he felt her scratch his skin. Cursing her fate with all that she was worth. Ido had destroyed her and rebuilt her in the image he wanted. Through training, torture and uncompromising missions that had changed her forever. He had made her a killer, either by circumstance as it was with Fish-eye or by association. Concerning his two most prized hunting dogs, Haruka and Michiru.

"I never wanted that life for you!" She shook him by the shoulder's fiercely. "I knew you were alive a year ago. I never found you because I wanted you to be free of this. I choose to live without you, to give you a chance at a normal life. " She growled, staring down at him with such pain he could barely find his voice. "Something that will forever be denied me." She whispered faintly. Expelling those fateful words out through clenched teeth.

"This is my Hell...not yours." She snarled vehemently, punching him half heartedly in the chest with her tiny fists.

Darien grabbed her hands, seeing the impotent fury burning in her eyes and wanting to make sure she would not harm herself next.

"Now you have taken a life in cold blood..." She whispered brokenly. The sheer depth of her horror and misery at what he had done, shaking him to the core.

"Sere..." He moaned, wrapping her up in his arms. "Heaven or Hell, I just want to be with you." He whispered desperately, as she curled against his chest shivering and sobbing in breathless gasps.

"It was him or us...I don't feel guilty about what I did...I don't feel anything really?" He was being honest. He had no opinion about killing that man, it had been part of his plan all along. To use him as a shield enabling them to escape. A calculated risk...a known casualty he had accepted in his heart and mind before he went into action. Sarge had spent years conditioning him and the other guys along military lines. He understood such consequences on a logical, strategic level. He wondered if the more emotional issues with killing would happen later after all this was settled and he could think about things more clearly. But right now he was a warrior, his sworn duty to protect her..until his dieing breath. He would do everything he could to keep her alive.

She fell silent, biting her lip hard and drawing blood. Before slowly drawing back up to sit on his lap, facing him. Her expression was somber, a wisdom born of experience shimmering in her eyes.

"The guilt and loathing will come." She stated. Knowing it was only big talk from him. If he ever allowed himself to think purely about what he had done. About that man's life, what he might have left behind upon his death. A family? Perhaps a wife or child who now had to deal with the fact that he was never coming home. That he would never see another sunrise, never enjoy any of the simple joys of life ever again. Never know the love of his wife, or girlfriend. Never hold his child, or bear children of his own. Darien had taken his future from him and that guilt alone could drive one mad.

"I am so sorry for dragging you into all this." She finished, her face now frozen and emotionless again. She rose off of him and proceeded away, quickly adjusting her jacket back in place. Leaving him to scramble after her yet again. He zipped up his pants but didn't bother to button up his shirt, allowing it to billow at his sides.

"You need to get one thing straight in that stubborn brain of yours. You never dragged me into anything. I willingly joined your cause. " He closed the distance between them and gripped her shoulder. Twirling her around to face him. " I know your strong, I know your independent, a fighter...I respect all that. But you are also mine. I take care of what's mine. Just like when we were kids." He caressed her cheek lovingly, forcing her to look up at him. "I can't just let you leave me behind again. I need to be by your side no matter what the outcome will be. We face this together." He vowed, his eyes firm, filled with that same fierce, single minded determination that had driven him to succeed at all costs through out his life.

Darien waited for her to argue, searching her eyes. Still wet with more tears, soon cascading down her cheeks silently. She bit her lower lip, holding back sobs.

"Don't cry." He whispered, pleading with her not to dwell so deep in the darkness of her thoughts. "Just let me do my best to keep you safe this time."

"This is so hard..." she muttered, spinning out of his grasp and walking away swiftly. Not wanting to break down completely in the middle of no where.

A suffocating silence reigned for a long time. He was left to stare morosely at her swaying backside in his coat tails, her incredible long blonde hair swishing like a lifeless flag. She held herself tightly, struggling with her heart ache.

"So...China?" He probed, he needed her to accept that he was never leaving her again. That he would rather die at her side, then live a long safe life without her.

"An archeologist team uncovered a secret room within the tomb of Emperor Jingdi, in Hanjangling. A part of the province of Xian. Hidden deep within the joint tomb of his Empress, Wang. It is the most important discovery in the last twenty-five years. In a series of rooms holding terracotta warriors, all in full dress and in battle formation. Amid the thousands of male warriors was a single contingent of women. All dressed in similar battle armour, more highly detailed then the rest. With one standing out in front grasping a simple clear crystal bead in her hand." Serenity took a deep breath, casting him a concerned look. As he had remained silent not interrupting her so called history lesson.

"A seed of the Gods, I get it." Darien threw back, glancing anxiously about as old brick warehouses began to ascend towards the sky just beyond the embankment of the canal. They were moving out of the commercial area's and into a more run down industrial section of Tokyo. Lots of places to hide out in, to many for his liking. It was as much of a blessing for them as a curse. Bella could easily be lying in wait somewhere up there.

"Which goes back to the Sanskrit scroll's teachings. The crystal is some kind of power source that is linked to our Genetics. Some believe it is extraterrestrial, some believe it's magical, some even think it's the crystallized heart of the first Buddha. Beryl went after it, for herself or for Tomoe a year ago after it was rediscovered. Having been secreted away to a remote temple high upon Mt. Huashan after the tomb had been uncovered. I was sent to make sure she didn't get it. I nearly killed her in our last battle, buried her under tones of earth and mortar in Wang's tomb. The crystal went into hiding with the Shang monks, again. I never saw it again until tonight. " She finished her story, reaching back to clasp his hand. He was mere inches behind her now, as they reached a set of simply build cement stairs that led upward towards the avenue above.

The dull glow of street lamps cast a halo at the very top of the stair case, the faint illumination greeted him like a beckon. Announcing that this part of the long journey was over. They were lost in the middle of no where, but their bond was now closer then ever.

He gave her a questioning glance, as they finally hit street level again.

"I met three sister's who have defected from Tomoe. They stole the Seed, from the monks and want to keep the crystal out of Beryl's hands as well." She answered leaving much unsaid again. There was no way for him to help or save her now, so why worry him with the details.

"So what did you have for breakfast this morning?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing, " She answered, tossing him a beaming smile over her shoulder.

"That's not to healthy...Sweetness." He chastised in good humour.

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher._

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._

* * *

"Lemme...go!" Jed struggled in Hollywood's vice like grasp. His mask long discarded on the dance floor. The taller, broad chested man had grappled him against his chest. His powerful arms like metal bars, pinning him against him. As he wedged them out of view behind a plain white pillar in the dark ballroom next door. When the mayhem of shooting started. The elder fighter had moved on instinct alone, dashing from cover and bolted across the dance floor after Jed. Grabbing the shorter more panic stricken comrade under an arm and darting out a side door. That led them down a narrow caterer's corridor around to the neighbouring Ballroom. He had tossed his own mask in the back hall, fed up with wearing the device that encumbered his periphery vison.

Hollywood slapped a large hand over Jeds mouth, sealing away his protests. Listening to the low voices of the military surveying the dead next door. Their voices were not calm or controlled in the least, a major argument was going on between the ranks. Which did not bode well...

"We got to find better cover..." He growled, all of Sarges training coming alive in his mind. The old man had extensive military training from his time serving his own country as a young man. To which he had bestowed upon his students. Hollywood knew how to evade enemy soldier's. He had also studied the tactics and protocols used by the American Military. Being quick of mind and naturally stealthy he had full confidence he could keep Jed and himself safe. As long as the idiot stopped talking!

Hollywood swung Jed around and into the pillar, hard, cracking his hot head against the marble. Bending down threateningly, right in his face.

"You say one more word and I will rip your tongue out. I am not getting killed because your a loud, dumb ass!" He snarled in his face.

Jed paled and nodded. Then meekly followed Hollywood back across the dark ballroom towards the back door. Slipping into the faintly lit narrow hall, heading further on towards the last doorway.

They had to keep one step ahead of the soldier's. If they were caught they could be taken in for questioning or merely disposed of. Hollywood didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was not getting involved if he could help it.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck..." Mina's voice burst out of the bathroom stall, in growling pants as she practically poured herself into her tight jeans. The rips in the knees widening more as her toes caught briefly in the holes. Hopping and cursing as she dressed at a break neck speed.

"Military's back!" Kane's voice boomed into the girls dressing room. He and Zach had been standing guard while the girls dressed. Hiding out of view down the side hall to the washrooms. They peeked into the foyer from time to time keeping tabs. But mostly staying out of view, hearing the officer's fighting amongst themselves in the ballroom.

Zac maintained his position before the plain white door, while Kane crept back to the opening of the short hall. Leaning around the archway, paying the dead barmaid now sprawled on her stomach over her counter a grim look.

Her curly red hair now fanning over her face, hiding the deadly slash to her throat that had been her undoing. Kane guessed that a soldier had slashed her throat before his death squad had entered the ballroom to finish off the possessed people within. He had no idea what happened or why the american military was involved. But he wasn't leaving his brunette goddess behind in this mess. He would see her safely taken out of this dangerous situation before leaving her side. It was a tired macho sentiment, he knew it. She had strange super power's to call down lightening itself. As scary as that prospect was, his feelings to cherish and protect her were far superior.

Raye dashed past the series of stalls, tapping Mina's curtly. "Hurry it up!" She cried, already dressed back in her wine red dress, black pantyhose and heels.

"Not helping!" Mina shot back, grunting into her sexy white over the shoulder shirt.

"Amy, you think we should take Sere's clothes?" Lita offered, rounding around the stalls in her black leather vest and pants. Finding the shorter girl sitting upon the single plush red bench in the luxurious bathroom. Dressed once more in her navy dress pants and white form fitted sleeveless shirt. Digging into a small cardboard box. She had stashed everyone clothes and belonging into the stolen box that once held their lingerie. Now the only items left inside were a pair of jeans and a loose pink shirt and a pair of really beat up retro style pink headphones.

"No, just the headphones and I-pod. Those mean the most to her." Amy blinked back tears, her mind still flooding with forgotten memories of the golden blonde woman.

All of them were feeling more then a bit upset and unsettled by the sudden onslaught of new memories.

"All right lets get the hell out of here!" Mina exclaimed darting out of her stall and rushing the bathroom door.

Amy slipped the headphones around her neck and tucked the i-pod into a pants pocket, dashing of after the girls. When a heavy vibration echoed from the box. She had totally over looked Serenity's cell phone.

They had all reclaimed theirs, but she had just not thought of Serenity's. Rushing back to the box she snatched up the silver phone. Seeing a very nasty text glaring up at her.

-**Where the hell are you, Koneko!**

Amy pocketed the phone, then launched herself from the couch. It was going to be a perilous journey getting out of here undetected by the soldier's. She had no time to deal with Serenity's angry friend just then.

She crept up behind a long line of friends hiding out in the hall. Kane was in the lead scanning the empty foyer for an avenue of escape. Zach was hunched over top of him, squinting into the dark recesses of the ballroom as if his keen eye sight could make out the soldiers movements inside.

Mina had crawled ahead of the men, cowering under Kane's hunched body, aiding in the search for an exit. Lita hovered around Zach's back while Raye merely stood behind her. Back pressed up against the wall, struggling to keep her breathing even. As Amy caught up to them her pocket buzzed loudly, jarring Raye who yelped in surprise then gave her a furious glare.

Lita hushed absently, while the rest ignored her. Amy growled and pulled out the new phone.

**-Don't ignore me!**

Amy read the text, groaning and pocketed it again.

"Ok, we have got to get to the stairs. " Kane ducked back into the alcove, as a soldier came into view at the mouth of the ballroom.

"Stairs...right. Got it!" Mina leaped to her feet, preparing to make a mad dash for the winding staircase hidden behind the silver tube of the elevator shaft.

Kane growled and lunged out with a meaty hand, snagging her by the back of the collar and dragging her back into cover.

"When the coast is clear!" He amended, twisting her behind himself and Zach.

Mina was more then a bit disgruntled by his man handling. Glowering down at his back, her palm igniting with inner light.

Raye calmed her with a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Urging her to keep cool, Mina could be a hot head sometimes. Especially if some man was trying to handle her like a little girl.

"Does he think I'm a moron?" She snarled back at Raye in low tones. "Of course I'd check to see if any of the soldier's were watching."

Raye sighed, then grabbed her hand as Kane and Zach darted out of hiding. They all moved as a solid unit towards the bar, crouching low and pressing their backs against the blonde highly polished wood.

They had just lined up to dash for the stairs when voices echoed from the elevator shaft that was directly in front of them.

"Shit!" Lita cursed, flipping around and peeking her head above the counter. Pushing the sight of the dead bartender aside to deal with later. Looking over the woman's corpse towards the ballroom, finding the doorway clear. Then noticing the open doors to the neighbouring ballroom a few meters down the foyer. Now also echoing with voices.

"There's a Shinto Shrine, set up in a small room at the very corner of the third floor." Amy offered softly. Lita pointed vaguely past the second ballroom to the far left, her eyes beseeching Amy hiding behind the bar for a less vague answer.

Amy merely nodded back, confirming her directions.

Lita acknowledged with a frantic hand gesture then broke cover, her leather boots thundering away as she ran down the length of the foyer. The group running at her heels, just as a set of soldier's walked out of the first ballroom hearing the footfalls.

"Hey!" A solider bellowed. His partner lifting his rifle to aim.

"We got company!" Mina screamed, spinning around to face the two men. Her left hand glowing to life as a whip of light coiled out, snapping as if alive in her hand.

Raye stopped and backed her up, pulling her bic lighter out of her bra. Flicking the fire to life in one smooth motion, swiping the blaze off the device with the fingers of her free hand.

Passing the men now training their weapons a deadly smile, as the fire roared to new heights upon her fingertips.

"Genesis!" The first soldier screamed, suddenly very frightened.

"I've been called worse." Raye admitted, tucking her lighter away before swiping her other hand over the living torch. Creating twin balls of flame, their wild, untamed light flickered over her flawless, pale skin. Creating a deadly, unearthly effect to her stunning beauty that made the soldier's swallow in dread. She looked so much more like a vengeful goddess then a mere human.

"Wanna play catch...boys?" Raye teased, while Mina began to laugh mockingly, noticing how the men's knees began to buckle. Raye was scaring the shit out of them. But it was only a matter of moments before more guests entered the party. With the ding of the elevator across the way signalling the arrival of more unwelcome adversaries.

Lita lead the charge down the foyer with Kane and Zach in the back. Amy was a few feet behind when Raye and Mina stopped to deal with the new threat.

The remaining four of them just passed the second open double doors of the neighbouring ballroom when Serenity's cell phone buzzed again.

Amy was regretting not turning the blasted thing off now.

"Hey!" Another soldier exploded from the doorway, alerted by the phone's incredibly loud buzz. The lights overhead flickered then died, casting the foyer into total darkness.

Lightening streamed out beside her, crackling and strobbing like a possessed spirit. Amy leaped backward in fright, barely containing her scream.

As Lita rounded back, her arms becoming living canons of arcing electricity.

"Get out of here!" Lita commanded, thrusting her chin over her shoulder.

Amy moaned then obeyed, turning to run just as the lumbering silhouette of Kane came into view. His face set in a firm scowl, fists poised for battle. The wild, deadly light of Lita's powers casting his powerful form in a ghostly relief. Creating a terrifying effect that made him look like some avenging spirit.

Amy swallowed hard and continued to run, finding Zac waiting for her at the edge of the foyer.

"Lets go!" he called, his hand outstretched to receive her.

"We can't leave them?" Amy complained, casting a worried look over her shoulder as Zac guided her away.

"They'll catch up. I'm sure. " Zac replied positively, giving her a thin smile that offered little comfort.

He ushered her ahead of himself, turning down into a small alcove from the main foyer. Finding a simple double oak set of doors with a fake stone Torrii adorning the doorway.

Zac was practically pulling Amy after himself at this point, as the girl was franticly looking around for something.

"Water..." She moaned, as he pushed the heavy doors open. Casting her a very confused frown.

The room set beyond the doors was a somber, humble sanctuary. The tambata floor accented with bamboo rugs for prayer. Lit faintly by simple lamps set against the side walls, illuminating just enough of the room to see the main shrine at the front. A long platform sat beneath a simple half moon shaped ornament. It looked very much like a tear drop with a hole in the rounded end. Or perhaps one half of the yin symbol. Known as the Magatama, a shinto talisman of good fortune. Beneath it the table held a modest offering box.

Zac noticed an iron bell hanging in a tiny alcove, off in the corner of the room, with a frayed hemp rope hanging from the wooden beams. Set beside the bell was a quaint stone basin filled with water, with a metal ladle resting against the side. It was a simple and highly spiritual little room that filled him with peace. He didn't know how to pray to these Kami, but he sent a silent prayer that his brother had found a safe place to hide and hadn't gotten himself killed. When Kane had told him on the balcony, about the massacre out in the dance floor, he had felt his heart crack at the thought of losing Jed. When they had been forced to leave the balcony, having to travel through the gloom of the ballroom littered with the dead. His heart had sunk with dread, suddenly intense doubts of ever seeing his brother again began to eat him whole. The guy drove him nuts and annoyed the hell out of him. With his arrogance and constant need for self promotion, but he couldn't see a future with out him in it. Jed had always been the only family he could count on, the one constant in his life.

His prayers were rudely interrupted, as the back door hiding off to the side of the offering table burst open. With Hollywood and Jed tumbling into the room in a state of barely restrained panic. Zac's heart leapt to life and soared at the sight of his brother. Ready to run and embrace the flustered blonde. When Amy made a bee line for the stone basin with a triumphant cry. Twisting Zac's focus back upon her, as he watched her summon the whole basin of water into her hands then race away. The giant globe of rippling water held between her hands, her eyes shimmering with a fluid power embedded deep in her genetic code.

"What the hell was that! A Water Bender!" Jed exclaimed in sudden fear, having to stay quiet for long had built up quite a pressure inside him. Once having an excuse to vent, it was like a cork exploding from a bottle.

Zac, rolled his eyes. Now wondering if he could live with out Jed...he was an idiot after all. He paid his brother no mind simply raced after Amy. Expecting both Hollywood and Jed to follow.

"Do you smell smoke?" Raye stated absently. Getting an incredulous look from Mina, since she was standing like an insane pyro, with two balls of fire in either hand.

Mina said nothing, spinning towards the two new soldier's racing from the elevator towards them.

"We are going to have the whole platoon playing target practice with us at this rate." She growled, cracking her whip threateningly towards the newcomers in all black uniforms.

"Get out of here, I can handle this." Lita shouted at Kane. Her rage clear in her blazing green eyes and fierce expression.

"I am sure you could, I have no doubts about that." He smiled pedantically, "But I have no intention of letting you fight alone. Sweet cheeks." He added with an even cockier grin, it that was possible.

Lita growled.

"Don't like Sweet cheeks...more of a Honey Muffin then?" He chuckled, feeling her rage shifting from the soldier's to him.

"Ah, I got it! Baby Doll!" He cried out as if he just had an epiphany.

"You are a real Ass." She shot back, not realizing he was stalling her rage giving her time to reign it in with some humour. She had looked ready to kill, now she just looked plain annoyed towards him. To him her intense power's seemed to have only one frequency...sudden, very furious, very painful death. He did not want her to unleash it upon any human, innocent or not he understood the consequences all to well about taking a life.

A sharp click of the soldier's releasing their safeties brought them back to the seriousness at hand. Then a cannon of water slammed between them, knocking the two soldier's back down the foyer. They tumbled away like so much flotsam in a maelstrom. Amy rushed past them, gathering back up as much of her water as she could from the floor and soggy unconscious bodies of the two men. Leaving them prone and dry behind her charge.

"Wow..." Jed gasped in awe as he arrived with Hollywood and Zac in Amy's wake. Lita and Kane turned in mild interest.

Jed leaped back in terror as he noticed the lightening writhing up Lita's arms.

"Holy Hell!" He shouted in fear, recoiling from her as if she was about to explode.

Lita huffed, while Kane paid him a threatening look. Jed swallowed and held his tongue before dashing off after the group now heading back up to the main foyer. Uncaring at this point about the soldier's or stealth just wanting to get to the stairs and out of this insane situation.

The simple white stucco roof began to scream and writhe as if coming alive as some strange ocean.

"What..." Mina gasped in confusion, the two new soldier's had stopped in their tracks to gaze up in horror as well.

"I knew I smelled fire!" Raye shouted smugly, her dark brown eyes tracking the roof's movement cautiously. With the heat rising in the room to a suffocating level, she could feel her skin start to blister.

"BACKDRAFT!" Raye screamed, as the roof exploded above them in a descending inferno. The two soldier's in front of her were blasted back, destroying the bar into splinters as they connected.

Raye raised her hands above her head, calling the fire down upon herself. Seeking to save her girl and any other innocent people who may be on the floors below. The unending flames above them roared like a tempest in response, moving as a living current of flame towards her. Surging to consume her, swirling and flaring with the powers of hell itself. Forming a pillar of living flame all around her. Raye screamed in agony, as the fire battled against her will. Like a starving beast it wanted to devour her, unwilling to be tamed by a mere human.

"Raye!" Mina screamed in terror as she was brutally tossed away towards the elevator's. Sent flying by the sudden combustion of the roof. Hitting the two soldier's full force, sending them all sprawling to the floor. Struggling off their unconscious bodies. Mina could no longer see her beloved, only the pillar of an all consuming inferno that remained.


	10. A life relived (prt 1)

Thanks to all who have favorited and followed this re-write. I also want to give a big thank you to those who reviewed. I love reviews and I appreciate every one of you who take the time to leave me their thoughts and support.

Author's note:Lyrics. Armin van Buuren feat:Trevor Gutherie 'This is what it feels like'

Also contains very graphic descriptions of gore.

For an idea about the Institute in Caen, just look up any images of ruined Cathedral's in that city.

Seeking Salvation

_Nobody here knocking at my door._

_The sound of silence I can't take anymore._

_Nobody ringing my telephone now._

_Oh how I miss such a beautiful sound._

His entire existence had narrowed and fallen away into a searing, all consuming agony. The whole penthouse was now engulfed in flame and suffocating smoke. The bombardment of heat was like a physical blow, knocking him low to the ground in seconds. The air was so hot he could feel it melting his armour, cooking his flesh beneath. It stole his breath and burned his eyes. All that remained of his reality consisted of a blood red light. Glowing all around him, heating his skin to an insufferable level and then burning it all away. The heat was so incredible it was as if he was trapped inside the heart of a star itself. The indescribable pain of being burned alive was an experience so unrelenting, so unyielding in it's intensity and beyond his bodies capabilities to deal with. Every breath felt like hot knives flaying the soft skin of his larynx, the torture moving methodically up and down his throat.

The intolerable heat against his skin, soon faded, replaced by a frozen numbness. As his muscles and nerves were destroyed. His body trembled and quaked violently, as shock began to wash over him. Yet he continued to struggle through that unending world of red pain, refusing to give in and die. Even when his body started to betray him. His arms and legs baulking at urge to crawl forward, to badly damaged to respond his commands. He released a blood curdling roar of pure unrivalled fury.

(Move!) He shouted in his mind. (Move!, Move, Move!) He willed himself desperately to move forward. Trying to force his body to work through sheer will power. But nothing happened, the black smoke was so thick it was like the underworld had converged upon him. He choked and spit up ash filled saliva. Growling and swearing epitaphs that this was not the end of him. His stubborn ambition to extract himself from this hell, was all that was keeping him going. It was a fierce some determination, aggressive and commanding. It consumed his every thought, his intent toward the front door clear and unwavering. To live, to survive at all costs. Just to exact his revenge. He fought the fire, the smoke and his own exhaustion. Refusing to give in, urging himself to over come all the odds that were stacked up against him. He got his finger's to twitch, his legs to tremble. But still his body would not move...then he was unwillingly swallowed by darkness and he felt himself falling into nothingness...

"_Kunsite!" A petulant, indignant call of a child echoed from the void. As slowly the world of the ancient past began to refocus around him. The dawning light over his head, was faint. The air crisp and cool, hinting of the coming change in season. Lush, ancient forests surrounded him on either side. The old trees looming like dark green phantoms, the aura of the place was timeless and somewhat scary. The twisting branches reaching towards him like the spindle like finger's of an old crone. Looking down he found small hands gripping the reins of a roan coloured pony. It's pale white mane fluttering and tossing in the morning breeze. Casting his eyes upward he found two older boys riding ahead on horses in full tack. Their worn leather saddle bags packed near bursting with supplies for a long journey. Twisting around in his saddle, he looked behind. Finding two more young men barely into adolescence riding behind and just beyond them he could make out a long line of soldier's. Various banner men and men at arms all followed the five boys in the lead. Their various coloured armour glinting in the fading light. _

_He knew instinctively that the oldest boy, was the leader of their rambling party. The young man with pale blonde hair that was riding at the head of their parade. The leader had his long hair tied back with a scrap of leather. Wearing the dusky, grey leather armour and a pure white cape of the house of Tamonten. It was the stark colours of the far northern kingdom of Vaisravana. A stark kingdom of endless winter, gloomy and nearly barren. A primal dark wood of old oaks and twisting pines guarded the region. Repelling bandits and enemy armies alike. It was an iron wood so thick that the dark green canopy blocked out all sunlight. Forcing the most intrepid of travellers who entered to endure days of complete darkness. Castle Byakko was built high amid the rocky peaks of the great mountains, that rose up at the northern edge of the five kingdoms. It was a somber, colourless place of cold stone and deep silence. The castles countenance was that of a brooding keep, of high walls and even higher towers. Grey and morose, the castle looked to have been carved from the very mountain itself. Ascending so high the top of the castle disappeared into the rolling clouds above. The people of Vaisravana were formidable, stoic and cunning. Surviving on the edge of the world created strong willed, resilient people. Their prince was no different, with cold blue eyes and pale hair as white as snow. He was a somber, soft spoken young man of eighteen. With a keen intelligence and an iron resolve to his royal duties. Kunsite's family crest, was branded upon this shoulder guards. That of a pure white tiger, coiled to strike and roaring in defiance. With two crossed swords one of darkness and one of light, thrust deeply into the animals back. A metaphorical sigil of the inner battle all mortal men waged in life. Two ornate short swords hung from his hip, the hilts etched in silver filigree. One hilt was dark, supposedly forged from dragon bone. The other white, carved from the mystical horn of a unicorn. The blades made of strong northern steel, mined from the very bowels of the mountains themselves. Perfectly weighted and balanced it was a weapon for a prince. Kunsite never looked back or even acknowledged him. Endy glowered down at his saddle in distaste. He had been whining and pleading with Kunsite since last evening that this pilgrimage was a pointless endeavour. The old gods didn't listen and he doubted their were even still alive. He had seen no sign of their powers in the five kingdoms in his ten years of life and the One true god was growing in strength and followers right across the Earth kingdoms. It was a restless time of transition for the people of earth. He felt the old ways were slowly being caste aside, the young turning towards this new religion that seemed to offer them instant salvation with out all the ritual aplomb associated with worshiping the old pantheon. _

"_We all started to travel to the shrines and pay homage to the old gods, make our vows and pledge ourselves to their service when we turned ten. The quest is a honourable one, my little lord. " The younger man, riding just behind Kunsite turned to assure him with an indulgent smile. Urging their young prince to just relax, they had long journey ahead and complaining would only lengthen it. He already felt home sick and it had only been several weeks since he had left the Western Kingdom to continue his own journey. He had many more months, perhaps years ahead of him on this pilgrimage. Nephrite was a stout, barrel chested boy of sixteen. With wild, flame red hair that tossed and fluttered in the breeze much like his own horses dark mane. A rugged, scruffy looking youth who would fit in more easily with the brawling, battle hardened soldiers of their vanguards then at court. Prince Nephrite had never truly fit in well among the fancy, well groomed lords and ladies of the five kingdoms. A gruff, socially awkward youth, more comfortable sparing in the yard with his solider's or hiding out in the stables tending to his great war horse. The kingdom of Virupaska was a rocky, unmerciful landscape. The days were short and tended to be shorter, no offering much in the way of warmth or sunlight. So most days held a slight chill and the trees remained stead fast in their colourful autumn coats. The high lands only good for growing scrub grass and tending sheep. The low lands barely fertile enough to grow grain and hardy root vegetables. They survived on the wild game and migrant birds seeking to escape their lands for more fertile pastures. What lakes they had, held only enough fish to feed their own people. It was a kingdom that bred warriors and many mercenaries. The only viable resource they could lay claim to was war. _

_Castle Susaku was more like a moldy old keep, full of drafts and crumbling mortar than a grand Palace. Built into the side of a hill, it loomed over the grassland surrounding it like an ever watchful guardian. The outer most stone skirt was blackened in places, having with stood a great fire some years back. To west of the modest castle was a sparkling loc, the water shimmering like scattered jewels in the sunlight. A small river grew from the huge lake and crept around the outer edge of the Keep. Creating a natural mote to help protect the front gate. The wooden bridge that spanned the river was well worn and ancient. Runes were etched into the support pillars and intricate knots adorned the wooden canopy. It was a warrior's castle, the towers and courtyards set up strategically to repel would be invader's and protect it's people in times of siege. It wasn't a pretty or elegant it was simple and functional. Just beyond the walls was the quaint village Susano, that was filled with small wood and mortar houses with thatched roofs. Sheep grazed upon the hills and the mournful barks and howls of dogs echoed in the distance. _

_Dressed in the fall colours of the western Kingdom. He wore the traditional rust coloured mail, over his dark earthen brown leather armour. Two solid dull metal shoulder guards, were attached to a ornate chest piece with a long blood red cape clasped with a finely crafted sigil of a red Phoenix. The symbol of new life blossoming in a new form from the ashes of an old existence. Of a power so incredible not even death can extinguish it. It's wings outstretched, the very tips of it's feather's reaching upward to form an arrows point. Illustrating how knights from the House of Komokuten were bred and trained to be living weapons. A huge war hammer was sheathed and hung along the left flank of his great black stallion. A long bow was within reach upon a strap on the right flank, with a quiver of arrows belted to this back over top his woollen cloak. Various daggers and throwing knives were concealed upon his person. Highly trained for combat, Nephrite kept a watchful eye upon the looming forest taking nothing for granted. _

_He was the youngest son of the royal house of Komokuten. He had no claim to the western throne, or responsibility to lead their kingdoms army. His two much older brothers already had the realm of Virupaksa well in hand. One would think, with out any royal obligations Nephrite would have become a spoiled, pampered prince with out any sort of ambition or drive. Strutting around court like a entitled peacock, with out a care in the world. Instead, Nephrite had sought out his own purpose in life. He had the freedom to become one of four royal knights who protected the crown prince of the Central, Golden Kingdom. A high honour he felt even his two brother would envy. Only the most decorated knights were given that prestigious duty. In that way his future held meaning and honour. He was no longer the forgotten prince of Castle Susaku. He was paving his own future on his own terms and he had pride in his accomplishments. _

_They rode in silence, passing deeper into the old green wood. Endymion could feel the ancient magic of the place, it blanketed the air like a fine mist. Neither of the boys raised their heads from an irreverent half bow. Keeping a cautious yet nervous eye upon the over grown undergrowth of the forest now pressing tight against them. The dirt road having narrowed into a barely there, goat trail that the horses were having a hard time navigating. Endy glowered down the tangled undergrowth, not looking forward to the months perhaps years of travel ahead. The time would be filled with feasting, parades and endless ceremony as they paid homage at each of the twelve celestial temples across the world. He would be made to recite vows, memorize scriptures and be anointed in the twelve oils of the heavenly pantheon. _

_He would rather be at home, running the endless halls of the Golden Palace. Tormenting the servants with silly pranks and small mischief. Harassing the stable master into a right good temper or just goofing around with the other young squires. He would even take the sprains and bruises of sparing in the central courtyard with old master Titus over this insipid pilgrimage. Or he would even choose studying the ancient scrolls. In the musty old library with the ever plodding and snore inducing monks who had been charged to educate him for the last six years. But most of all he wished to be climbing the old red woods that encompassed a vast majority of the Central Kingdom. The forest was bright and airy compared to this old, gloomy wall of forgotten trees he was currently trapped in. That seemed untouched for a thousand years. He could be playing in the wide river that ran through his own forest, leaping through the dappled shadows that danced along the mossy earth when the warm breeze of summer played with the branches. The birds would be in full song this time of day, the air heady with the aroma of roses and wild flowers. He already missed his bed, hot meals and his parents. But most of all he missed his best friend...he missed his Beryl. The little servant girl with brilliant auburn hair that fell in waves down her back. That followed him about, like a lost puppy. Soft spoken and as reckless and mischievous as he was. She had quickly became his perfect companion. She had such a whimsical charm, as they galavanted about the castle and woodlands beyond. Weaving flowers in her hair, telling tales of grand adventure she had learned from her travels here from the wild lands beyond the five kingdoms protection. She was a fountain of entrainment and delight for him. Able to keep up to him in every way, both mentally and physically. She had a keen intelligence for solving riddles and could out wit him at times with a cunning turn of phrase. If he wanted to strip naked and go swimming in the river, she would find it a wonderful idea and follow. If he wanted to have a race climbing up the tallest oak in the western gardens, she would already be half way up the trunk before he reached for his first branch. She was amazing, light hearted and fearless. He wanted for nothing more then her company. Not having her here saddened him greatly. _

_Glancing morosely behind, he found the thirteen year old prince of the Eastern Kingdom of Dhrtarastra smiling kindly at him. Perched atop his white stallion, dressed in the spring colours of his Kingdom. His tanned leather hide armour with warm green filigree etched along his shoulders guards and breast piece. Beneath the hide was long white flowing robes, that befitted a bard more then a warrior. A long green cloak was tied smartly around his shoulder's, protecting not only his back but his Pipa as well. House Jikokuten was known more for its musicians then it's warriors. His thick, curly dusty blonde hair tied back with a string of spring flowers. Warm green eyes watched him with kind amusement. Zoisite carried no weapons save one, a stringed instrument that he had strapped across his back. A huge black etching of an ancient Tortoise was inlayed along the body of the instrument. The tortoise stood strong and unmoving upon a rocky cliff, it's wise black eyes staring unwaveringly out towards the unknown ocean beyond. It held no fear or trepidation in it's gaze, merely a calm acceptance of what danger's lay ahead in life. _

_Zoisite's kingdom sustained itself on the trade of spices, fine wines and the richest silks and satins. It was known through out the five kingdoms for their amazing musicians. The incredible music they created with their stringed Pipa, was both harmonious and compassionate. Able to tame all manner of invaders and seiging prided beauty and honour above all else and sought to live their lives according to those particular dictates. _

_Their mighty castle stood guard over the Arian Sea, abutting against the jagged, rocky cliffs of the bay of Swords. Perched at the very peek of the highest bluff over looking the sea. A great a basilica of grey stone, with stained glass rotundas and elegant towers. Archways and ornate bridges spanned the upper bastions. Lush gardens, filled with glorious flowers of all manner and colour hid within the inner courtyards. With small, man made oasis's of sparkling pools to swim and luxuriate in. While gorgeous servants dressed in the finest silks, waited in the shadows to tend to your every need. One could dine under the stars by candlelight, comfortable in the warm paradise Castle Genbu provided. _

_While its barren outer skirts of thick storm walls protected the fragile life deep within. They had stood strong for thousands of years, having never surrendered to siege by either land or sea. Built to withstand the mighty spring squalls from the ocean and the deadly sand storms at it's rear. Castle Genbu was stunningly beautiful, resilient and stead fast, much like the royal family that lived within it's sturdy walls._

"_Do you miss home already, lordling?" Zoisite asked sweetly, his voice was breathy and had a very well modulated tone. He had been trained as a bard and even in simple conversation his voice couldn't help but sound like music. _

_Endy rolled his eyes and scoffed at his unwelcomed concern, "I am no longer a boy, to scared and timid to leave my mothers skirts. I am simply bored and find this winding trail we are on tedious and ill favoured." he stated. "We should have stuck to the main roads, this way will take forever to get to the Temple of Mercury." _

"_We take the back trails, because the rebels would like nothing more then to kidnap and ransom a bold and rash young prince who does not heed caution or prudence when traveling beyond the protection of his walls." A snide, jaded voice called up to him from the very rear of the party. Endymion glance over his shoulder giving his would be critic an indignant scowl. Jedite rarely spoke and when he did, his words were usually bitter and venomous. A sour faced young man of fourteen, with golden blonde hair cut short to his scalp and trimmed along his ears. With piercing light blue eyes that could be as sharp and deadly as any dagger when provoked. Dressed in the light weight, armour of the samurai of the south. With deep blue scaled accents painted in relief along the seams of his segmented cuirass and plated leather shoulder and thigh guards. His dark blue cape was well worn and somewhat ragged, a heirloom past down from father to son. The sigil of House Zochoten, a great blue dragon was coiled in fine azure thread upon the back of his cloak. The serpent was curled in a great circle, devouring it's own tale. A symbol of the infinite, the cyclical nature of universe and the eternal return of all things. A primordial concept of unity, existing in or persisting from the beginning with such vitality, such force that it can never be obliterated. _

_It was said that this garment had protected it's bearer for a millennium. When ever the prince of Castle Seiryuu would venture beyond the protection of it's stone walls. The queen would bid him to wear this ancient totem of protection, to ensure his safety until his return. At his back was a long intricately folded metal sword, known as a katana. Along with it's partner in arms the shorter, Wakizashi sword. Together they formed a Daisho, an unbeatable combination of big and small. There sheaths merely wrapped in white silk linen that Jed could use as weapons as well. _

_The Palace of Heaven, Castle Seiryuu was a sprawling complex of blue pagoda roofs, with guardian buttresses mounted at every gate and doorway. Stone curtain walls with carved pillars and well shaded open halls, created small sky wells through out the various courtyards. It was a pristine, quiet sanctuary amid a turbulent countryside. The southern kingdom of Virudhaka was once a lush, peaceful sanctuary of endless summer. They prospered for thousands of years in a temprid climate that flourished with abundant agriculture and a wide prairie of wild game to hunt. The people had led a happy, sedated existence for far to many years. They had been unprepared for the civil unrest to come. The realm of the dragon was now a heated cauldron of rebellion. A game of betrayal and assassination had begun to be played among the court of Seiryuu. The nobles falling prey to plots and whispered distention to the crown. The called Jed's father the miserly King, behind his back. Feeling his tight hold on the treasury and the modest lifestyle he forced upon his court and people was unjust. They wanted more, like spoiled children they did not see far enough into the future. Past their immediate wants and needs to see why the King of Virudhaka was hold back the remainder of their kingdoms wealth. All of his entitled court was vying for a position to strike, like a pit of cobra's. Jedite as the only heir to the throne of Virudhaka, having grown up watching the cunning game of power surrounding his royal court. He was now a very shrewd, calculating young prince. Who took nothing for granted, naturally distrustful and overly cautious he remained alert and prepared for any kind of treachery._

_Endymion sighed, knowing Jedites words were correct. He focused downward at his own garments. Dressed in fine silks of dark red and a brown leather jerkin and leggings. He hadn't even earned the armour of his own kingdom yet. Still dressed like a royal princeling, in need of protection and stewardship. He picked at the hem of his cornflower yellow cape, noticing bitterly that all he carried for a weapon was a small dagger. _

_A child's weapon..._

_He released his cloak and stared ahead a determine scowl now twisting his boyish features. Promising himself that by the end of his journey he would earn his armour, he would wear the sigil of House Elysian. A pure white pegasus with a golden horn, proudly and become a true Knight just like his four guardians. He would become a great man, a honourable warrior and a wise king ! Castle Helios would sing his praises and unfurl the rose banner's of his honoured grandfathers before him. The Golden Kingdom of Koryu would forever remember his name. Endymion would be synonymous with honour, righteousness and unparalleled might. He would become the greatest ruler the five kingdoms had ever seen and he would heal all the strife and unrest currently sweeping through the outer kingdoms and bring forth a time of great peace and prosperity. That was his true vow...the Gods be damned. _

(I will not die here! I refuse to let my grandfather win! I refuse to bow down, to submit to anyone! I am Endymion...High King of the Golden Kingdom and I was reborn to rule this planet. To protect it!

Focusing on his hatred, his unquenchable thirst for revenge. The lethargic sensation of freezing ceased. As if all that was left of his body had been burned away and he could feel nothing. He had become a vengeful, disembodied spirit, now slithering through the walls of flames. There was no up, no down or anything but the all consuming illumination. Struggling to move even a finger took an insurmountable amount of energy and will power. The sheer agony now coursing through him was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Yet he pushed on, crawling through the unbearable heat one inch at a time. Resolved not to allow 'The Agency' to take his life. Refusing to give his vile, power hungry grandfather any peace or satisfaction with his death. He vowed to destroy him, to snuff out his life as easily as one blew out a candle. Ultimately was a surviver, a fighter, a conquerer. No one could determine his fate but himself.

Yet the crushing weight of the light and blinding heat was eating him alive. Endymion screamed, his strained voice breaking the dull roar of the light. Sounding hoarse and desperate, as cracked and brittle as his whole body now felt.

Barely making it out of the burning penthouse, before the roof caved in with a resounding crash. Now resigned to a painful crawl upon his stomach, through the small front foyer. Finding a horrifyingly burned corpse, blackened to ash. Laying in the doorway of his suite, blocking his escape. Grimacing in disgust and highly frustrated by the delay. He had no recourse , so he merely pushed through the burnt body. Which dispersed in a flurry of ashes, seeking to suffocate him briefly as he coughed and retched through the putrid cloud.

He would not die here... his hatred for Bella enough to keep him alive. She had destroyed all that he was, all his years of struggle and power plays to achieve his wealth and rank in the Yakuza. It was all up in flames along with his good name. Daiki, Shinoda was dead...all that remained was his true self...Endymion. He had nothing now but his desire for revenge.

He fought his way down the hall in an agonizing crawl, fighting the inferno towards the elevator. He had been placed in a weakened position when his grandfather granted 'The Agency' custody of him. He had been sold to that particular devil, like a sacrificial lamb. His grandfather had been playing an angle he had not foreseen. When he had petitioned the Kumicho to find a loop hole, to get him out of prison. He had been grateful, yet cautious when he had been released under 'The Agency's' guard. They were not known for there mercy concerning Genesis Born. Thankfully his persona as Daiki Shinoda, the human business mogul and nephew to Yamaguchi gumi had been a very convincing cover for the last few months. He never expected them to figure out he was a Genesis born? He had figured that all they knew about him was that he had stolen a serum from Tomoe in Korea and distributed in like a drug in Osaka. It seemed he wasn't cautious enough, the viper had sniffed out all his secrets had then snapped before he could put counter measures in place to protect himself.

Bella proved to be far more cunning and treacherous then even him. She had used his sense of superiority, his feelings of over confidence against him. He had thought he had become to powerful, to influential, that he had become untouchable. How big of a fool could he have been. Allowing that snake into his midst in the first place. Believing he could tame her, control her as easily as any servant. He should have never taken his grandfather's deal, but he had been desperate. Which was a grotesquely submissive position to be in. That wicked old man had taken the advantage over him, with silent glee. Eager to put his idealistic grandson back in his place by tossing him into the snake pit to die! This had all been a set up from the very start! Trying and black mail him, due to his ties to Ido. To have him work for her!That was no choice at all. He had taken the rudder of his life long ago and would rather die then be at the mercy of another zealot! So her plan had backfired and she had then no use for him.

Promising himself that she would pay, he would see her beg on her knees for mercy as he crushed the life from her, before he allowed his own death to claim him. Rolling into the open metal doors of the elevator, that were screaming and blackening from the intense heat. He screamed in fury, forcing his broken body forward that last inch, through the doorway. The sheer effort of will it took to command himself to stand had him screaming in pure agony yet again. He needed to be free of this living hell, needed to find a safe place to heal. He was stunned when his hand came into view, the gold armour dripping like so much melted wax from his arms and hands. The skin blistered and burned down to the slick blood soaked muscle. Oozing with dried brown coloured blood, coating the gold in a red tint. His body was sub coming to the flames slowly, as if cooking him alive from within. His healing powers just barely able to keep up to the flames seeking to turn him into ash.

Arm shivering in intense trauma, fingers twitching yearningly for the sparking panel for the floors. He pressed the button for the lobby before his trembling legs gave out. Crashing to the floor, blackened and flame seared. The small compartment filling with smoke as his muscles were still burning from the inside. A living corpse bent only on vengeance. His mind finally falling into the peace of darkness, unable to stay conscious any longer. He could feel his body shutting down all the unnecessary functions in order to save his life. His Genesis State going into overdrive. He knew if he survived the next few hours to awake again, he would be changed forever. He would be fighting to retain his humanity, as his powers fought to save his body. It would be a matter of time before the war now raging inside would have a victor. Until then Endymion remained trapped in a mental limbo of his own creation, a forced hibernation while his body repaired itself.

_And I don't even know how I survive._

_I won't make it to the shore without your light._

_No, I don't even know if I'm alive._

_Oh, oh,oh, without you now._

_This is what it feels like._

Rayes screams of torment had fallen silent, leaving Mina's terrorfied voice to shatter the roar of the engulfing inferno.

"Raye!" Mina screamed, staring in horror at the living torch her girl had become. Panic, raw and electric jolted up her spine, as she gathered herself off of the guards prone bodies. Her heart hammer in her chest, breaking at the sight of her beloved being consumed alive by her own powers. Screaming her name in deathly fear, over the crackling roar of the flames, as they continued descending from the ceiling. A river of fire, raw and untamed, drowning Raye in it's fury. Mina's soft blue eyes were wide and filled with tears, her voice breaking into desperate sobs. Watching as the pillar of hellfire formed a living inferno with Raye trapped inside. The foyer was filling with poisonous smoke, the fire unable to devour this floor. Rayes powers like an elemental gravity pulling every fragment of flame towards her body. The inferno could only billow out toxic fumes, in it's fury at being contained.

Feeling helpless and utterly useless Mina slowly rose uncertainly to her feet. As Amy and Lita exploded into the main foyer. The four men bringing up the rear, all with matching faces of pure horror. The foyer looked to be melting, the sweltering heat creating a wavering mirage before their eyes.

"Oh...my god..." Lita breathed, her face draining of all blood. From her brief talk with Serenity on the subway, she understood that Raye's Genesis state was out of control.

Amy stood beside her, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. Calculating her risks of killing Raye if she used her powers to smother the flames. Glancing down at the modest ball of water she still held in her hands, bleakly assessing that it wasn't enough.

"Why isn't the sprinkler system on?" Jed shouted in panic, the bright flickering red light of Raye's flames casting his face in a hells glow.

"It is, the heats just to great." Amy answered, noticing the blonde man look upward past the grey haze to the pathetic layer of mist falling from above.

"We have got to get out of here!" Jed's voice was shrill, his body twitching as if ready to bolt in any direction.

The foyer looked like scorched earth, blackened and smoking, making it hard to breath and even harder to move forward. A primal fear of flame, riveting all their feet to the melting wood flooring. Amazed yet terrorfied at the pillar of fire that lay dead center in the large room.

Mina was screaming her girl's name, taking one tentative step then another towards the deadly column of flames. Unwilling to just accept that she might be gone, merely ashes floating within the twisting inferno.

Mina approached the column of swirling hell, her light blue eyes set and determined. Breath slow and shallow, totally focused on the blinding glow of the fire. Searching the blaze for any sign, a shadow, anything to hint that Raye's body may lay untouched within.

Raye was lost in a world of roaring flames, wild and untrustworthy. Surging around her like a massive wall that would burn her to ash if she touched it. Her eyes were stinging from the blinding glow, having to narrow them to protect her sight. The heat was stifling like being in an oven. Her eye's felt dry and itchy, eye lashes brittle from the heat. The only sound besides the howling of the flames was her intense heart beat. She always saw herself as a strong, passionate woman who could conquer anything. Trapped in this hell of her own creation, her fearlessness was finally given pause.

"Mina...What have I done?" She whispered, closing her eyes against the hellish light. Finding that it penetrated past her eyelids making them glow a bright pink. She could find no way to free herself. Her natural affiliation to flame the only power keeping its destruction of her body at bay. It had burned away all her clothes, leaving her naked before it's unrelenting might.

"I don't want to die..." She moaned, to terrorfied to move her arms from their crossed position over her bare breasts. Her thoughtless act of calling the whole inferno descending upon them onto herself now in doubt. She had wanted to protect her friends and any innocence still below the flames. Now she wished only to escape, the fire was becoming to powerful and she feared would soon stop listening to her.

Already it was licking seductively at her skin, testing to see how long she might last at keeping it from consuming her. Her endurance was waining, already she felt light headed and dizzy. Exhausting herself in an attempt to stay alive for just a few more moments. She could feel her knees buckling, the flames beginning to burn her delicate skin as the last of her energy was slowly depleted.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, the world turning white as the flames lunged for her.

What surrounded her was absent of anything recognizable. Stark and lifeless, it resembled a blank void of nothingness. Her soul was trapped in a limbo state, floating aimlessly through the white fog that billowed and curled around her.

(I have been unhappy my whole life...always searching for something to fill that void I felt inside my heart. My mother died when I was very young, my father was to busy, to ambitious in his own career in politics to raise a daughter alone. My grandfather tried to fill that role for me, but he was to old, to frail and mentally failing to do an adequate job as a parent. So I basicly raised myself and took care of him instead. I have always wanted to be happy, but I find my friendships are inadequate. My love life, is unsatisfactory. I pretend that I am happy, fulfilled, satisfied with how my life has turned out. When in truth I am just restless...

_The first thing Raye noticed was how the unbearable heat of the fire had tempered down to a comfortable warmth. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the brilliant white glow over head. Slowly as if it was some historic photo gaining focus within a dark rooms, chemical bath. A world beyond her comprehension began to form before her eyes._

_She found herself staring up at a massive palace of pearl white stone. Awestruck by its sheer size and elegance. The magnificent structure seemed carved from eternity itself. So pure and timeless, it lines so subtle and organic. As if it hadn't been built by men's hands, but merely given life by a beautiful thought. It sat upon it's own private island, with a narrow, solitary bridge connecting it to the mainland. Floating upon an immortal sea of shimmering energy. Giant columns of ivory rose from the surface of the flowing energy. They flanked the elegant bridge from the mainland to the palace, the energy cascaded from there floral capitals. The whispering hush of the liquids descent a reassuring noise. Slender spires of silver ascended into the clear white sky, along the astonishing expanse of curving battlements. A massive glass rotunda dominated the center of the castle, refracting the light from the sky in blinding arcs over head. Her heart swelled with the familiar comfort of home. _

_Raye glanced around herself, finding that she was standing upon a bluff of grey sand that overlooked the sparkling bay. A warm wind tossed her dark hair over her shoulder's. The temperature here in this world wasn't to hot or to cold. It was comfortable...the landscape beyond the palace was devoid of life. A barren wasteland of rolling sand and nothing else. If she could put a name to what the land beyond the palace resembled, she would call it Purgatory..._

_She found herself feeling greatly relieved to see the Moon Palace again. She was tired, more tired then she had ever felt before. She had been away for far to long. All the anxiety and fear she lived with during her journey was washed away. She felt relaxed and at ease, the natural aura of sanctity that surrounded the Moon Kingdom. Cleansing her soul and making her feel refreshed. A more positive outlook creeping like a healing tonic into her subconscious. _

_Sharp cries shattered the calm atmosphere surrounding her. She recognized those calls, her heart rate increasing rapidly with excitement. She turned back the sky, surveying it's blank white haze for her welcoming committee. Two dark shapes appeared in the distance, floating upon the eternal wind. Slowly coming into view as two large ravens, their great wings spread. Catching the updrafts from the bay that lay far below the sand bluff she was perched on. They called down to her, again and again. The sharp shriek of their voices, echoing in her mind as clear and intelligent as any living being. _

"_Princess Mars!, Princess Mars!" They shouted, their high pitched voices filled with joy. "You have finally returned to us!" _

_Raye's heart blossomed with love at the sight of them. Her most precious familiar's. Phobos and Deimos...By the gods she had missed them. _

_The two ravens alighted upon her shoulder's. Their beaks, nipping playfully at her long black hair. She turned from one to the other, laughing happily. _

_They were nothing like the plain black birds from earth. Larger, more regal. Their bone structure more slender and refined. They were built for speed and great manoeuvrability in the air. With proud, graceful heads and long elegant beaks of a graphite grey. They had large mysteriously black eyes, that gleamed with a cunning intelligence unmatched anywhere in the cosmos. Set between their eyes, high up upon their brows was a third eye. An all seeing eye that was capable of peering into the spirit realm itself. Phobos eye was a pearl white, while Deimos, her eternal partner had a inky black eye. They were amazing creatures only found on her home planet of Mars. The embodiment of the Tao, the eternal yin and the immortal yang of the universe. Forever binding the souls of light and darkness together in a karmatic cycle that never ends. _

"_It is good to be home." She offered, giving each raven a fond scratch under their chins. "I have missed you...but I have missed her the most." She gave the Majestic Palace out beyond the energy sea a rueful smile. Knowing that her sweet, little princess was waiting for her there. Anxious to get moving and bask in her wonderful light again. She strode forward, navigating the loose sand of the hills with ease. As a descendant of a dessert planet, she had natural agility when it came to navigating the loose soil. Sliding down towards the beach that lined this side of the bay, as if riding a wave of silt. As her two raven's took to the air once more, screaming to the heavens. Harolding the return of the Guardian of Mars, back to the Moon Palace. _

_Striding with a measured gait across the sprawling expanse of the bridge. Raye glanced over the side to view herself in the sparkling energy of the bay. The battle hardened image that greeted her was startling. Her face held the fine, sharply sculpted features of a roman goddess. With dark mysterious black eyes, staring up at her from the surface of the bay, with a grim sadness in their depths. Her elegant dark eyebrows arching with a sarcastic humour. At how battle worn and travel weary she looked. Her long ebony black hair was elaborately braided and twisted into a makeshift crown upon her head. The remaining cascade of dark hair, hung low over her shoulder's and brushed down near her rear. Like a black, silken cape that fluttered and tossed wildly in the warm wind. Dressed in boiled red leather armour,that was fitted perfectly to her curving frame. With silver buckles and slender belts. Her armour was light, but strong. Made by the gods and blessed by the stars, making it impenetrable to mortal weapons. The narrow shoulder guards and wrist bracer's etched with an ornate design of an all seeing eye, similar to what the Egyptians had symbolized as Ra. But where the single curling lash at the end of the eye would be in during their rule on Earth, her symbol held the sharp, slanted arrow of truth. At her hip hung a long sword, with a carved black bone hilt of a spirit raven's skull. It's two hollow eyes staring broodingly out upon the celestial realm, while it's third eye sparkled a deep blood red. Her star seed, embedded into the hilt of her holy weapon never left her side. Not even in sleep. The realm of the gods was to full of turmoil, the planetary kingdoms festering close to rebellion. Mercury and Mars now roiling with civil unrest, the planetary councils bickering amongst themselves. Unable to maintain the peace, as riots and bloodshed reigned in the streets. It would only be a matter of time before that insidious disease infected another planet. _

_Upon her back was a massive long bow, the arching dark wood was as hard as stone. Harvested from the last forest on Mars before all plant life went extinct an epoch ago. The elegant branches that made up it's body, twisting and spiralling into intricate, natural forming knots upon the upper and lower points of the weapon. Bonded to her elemental magic, she was able to shoot arrows of fire from it at will. Her goddess power so incredible she could reduce a foe to ash with one shot. For she was the Guardian of Fire, the Goddess of War and one of the four royal guardians to the Crown Princess Serenity. She had pledged long ago to protect this kingdom and her precious Princess. That was her sole purpose, her one true dream. _

_The sentry's at the battlement wall near the gate, called down to the inner yard as she drew near. Their silver armour glinting brilliantly in the soft white light of the sky. Slowly, with a low, monstrous groan the heavy iron portcullis began to raise. She glanced up at the ancient gate with a tight smile. Wondering bleakly if it would be strong enough to hold back the darkness that was now lurking like a cancer in the hearts of their people. She was about to pass through the massive stone archway and into the secure embrace of the Moon palaces first courtyard. When shouts of alarm rang out along the wall above. Her heart lurched into the throat, adrenaline spiking through her body. Her elemental fire surging like molten blood threw every artery of her body. Her muscles coiling in reaction to the alarm, preparing for battle as effortlessly as breathing. _

"_Mars!, Mars!" A sweet melodic voice shouted from just beyond the gate. As a little girl barely five years old, shot out from the inner courtyard. Dashing through the open gate and onto the bridge beyond the storm walls, as if propelled by a cannon. She was a delicate thing, dressed in a frothy white gown of silks and satins. The long skirts billowing and flowing like the froth upon the waves of a turbulent ocean. Her absurdly long, pale blonde hair was twisted and tied up in twin buns and tails. It was so soft in tone to be nearly silver. Pearl darts adorned her hair, just above her cascading bangs. Blessed with the angelic features of the White Moon Kingdom, she was absolutely breathtaking even at such a tender age. With startling crystal blue eyes, wide and innocent as that of a new born babe. Her face rounded, almost heart shaped. Her soft features mimicking that of the queens, only in miniature perfection. Her skin fair, as that of ivory with cute rosy cheeks. Freshly flushed from her sudden sprint out of the gate. _

"_Princess...Serenity!" Mars laughed merrily, falling to a knee to catch her overly exuberant charge. Knowing full well how clumsy the little girl could be, if she fell and hurt herself. The drama and wails to follow would only burden her heart and hurt her ears. _

_Serenity bolted for her with all that she was worth, for those last few yards, charging into the Senshi a pull boar. Mars wrapped her arms tight around her little princess, as the girl cried into the breast of her leather armour. Clutching onto her desperately, as if she was anchor in a storm. _

"_Don't ever go away again!" She chastised, in a high pitched wail of distress. _

"_I hope never to leave your side again, My Sweet Serenity." Mars responded, her voice hoarse with emotion as well. _

She was lost to the memories, the forgotten lives surging through her like a wild fire. Consuming her current self as completely, as the flames sought to devour her mortal body. Then she was bathed in ice, her hot skin shocked by the force of the freezing water exploding threw the flames. She could vaguely hear her voice screaming in excruciating pain, so detached from the sound she was unsure who it was. She felt sympathy for the poor woman, who seemed to be in such incredible pain. Her voice ragged and breaking in an unending cry of misery. Her mind lost in a haze of utter exhaustion. All she could do was wish and plead to the universe to end that stranger's suffering, because she had no power to save her. Then the feeling of comforting arms holding her close, the cries of her beloved hovering over her. All of those sensations were echoing out to her from the void, calling to her to return to the life she had temporarily left behind. Slowly as if surfacing from a dark, bottomless sea. Raye struggled fiercely back to consciousness, fighting for every breath, every fragment of awareness of her current life. Her complete exhaustion seeking to drag her back down into that mindless oblivion, she knew was her death. But she refused to give in, falling back on her last reserves of strength. Her unyielding pride and hot temper flaring to life. Fortifying her desire for life, urging her to never, ever allow death her due. It was her choice now to live or to die and she chose to live!

"Oh...God...you scared me!" Mina scolded, cradling Rayes naked body against hers. As she held her tight upon the soaked, singed carpeted floor of the foyer. Raye couldn't reciprocate the embrace, merely laying limp in her arms moaning gratefully to be free of the inferno, of the drowning memories of lifetimes she had no comprehension of.

Amy stood nearby, her arms slowly falling to her side. The fireman behind her stood in stunned disbelief, the heavy duty water hose still poised limply in his hands. Amy had dashed up to him just as he cleared the stairs and cranked the pressure level forward to release the water from the hose. Surprising him as she suddenly appeared out of the smoke and haze. Using her Genesis power's she thrust her palms towards his torrent of water and cast it with ten times the force at the living pillar of flames further in the foyer. That was surging wildly on the far end of the room, snuffing them out instantly. Leaving a naked woman to crumple to the carpet, as if she was a broken doll.

The whole surreal situation he was confronted by left him mouthing in silent bewilderment, his mind unable to grasp the madness. Of how flames could compress around a human being, or how another could command water as if by magic.

"Arigato" Amy bowed, respectfully. Dashing away from him, as her companions rushed to the elevator.

"Ja...ne..." he responded weakly still unable process what had just happened.

Kane had wrapped Raye up in his deep brown leather duster, carrying the now sleeping beauty in his strong arms. With Mina hovering at his elbow, as they slipped into the sluggishly opening elevator doors.

Amy was the last to duck into the elevator, the door grinding in complaint behind her. Pressed tightly into the crowded compartment with the rest of them.

The sharp smell of smoke mixed with a sour tinge of sweat and burnt flesh made her gag slightly. Amy meekly pressed a finger against her nose to block the rancid smell. Glancing tentatively around the mass of strong arms and well dressed torso's of the guys. Finding a curled up mass of crisp blackened corpse, curled up against the back corner.

It had only been a second since they had all crowded into the tiny confines of the compartment. Amy tried to be subtle, not wanting to alarm anyone over the dead body in the corner. Sliding through the throng as swiftly as she could. Making it only a couple steps before Jed screamed liked a frightened little girl in a horror flick. Finally noticing the ghoulish corpse laying behind him.

"Gah!., Gah!, gah,gah..." he stuttered in terrorfied distress, shoving through the crowd towards the far end of the elevator. His face pale as rice paper, panting in fear and unable to find his breath.

"My hero..." Mina threw him a disgusted look. Before she turned back to Amy, watching the short haired brunette making her way to the corner. Crouching low over the body, her keen blue eyes searching for any sign of life.

The body was a blackened, charred mess. Gold metal was liquified over the singed meat of the naked muscles. Still wet and oozing blood, making it look as if the man had been pulled inside out. The man's face was burned down to the bone in places, resembling a death's head, staring up at them from dead, grey blind eyes. Patches of black hair was still clinging to the skull. A putrid mess of flesh and bone, yet the massively seared chest still rose and fell slightly, defying all rational sense. It was unbelievable, that he could withstand that much damage and still be alive?

"He's still alive..." Amy refused to touch him, swallowing back her bile. Staring at the ungodly trauma done to his man was hard to absorb without breaking into tears. She was in school back in the states to become a doctor, but had yet to endure anything this graphic. So far her experiences had only gone as far as pictures in text books. The fact that this man was still hanging on to life after being burned alive was incredible. The sheer magnitude of his injuries would have killed a lesser man. She didn't know if she should admire his resilience, or pity him the horrifying existence he would undoubtedly have to live if he survived.

"Thats...just...wow..." Lita commented, hovering over Mina who was now crouched beside Amy. Mina and Lita were both made of stouter stuff, then Jed. Who was as far away from the body as he could get in the tiny elevator cab. The rest of the men had kept a discrete distance as they too, checked out the body.

Mina had her palm pressed against her mouth, eyes watering at the smell but more overcome by the gore.

"He's still alive." Amy stated, her voice calm and modulated. Pushing her emotions away, a tactic she knew well. Able to focus on a purely logical and reasonable level with no emotional connections to the situation.

"Don't touch him, if the Fire department is here so is the Trauma unit." She slowly stood, releasing a sigh of regret. The man may not last many more minutes but there was nothing they could do.

"We will let the professionals handle this. We need to find Sere and Darien. "She nodded to Mina and Lita. Needing them to confirm she was making the right decision. Unable to fully come to terms with how callous she was being. She couldn't help but feel like a heartless bitch just leaving this man behind. She hoped he was found and quickly. Coming to terms with her selfish decision that Sere and Darien meant more to her then some random stranger. She would just have to live with the guilt, some how.

"Yes. " Mina nodded back. While Lita just stared sternly down at her, silently accepting that they could do nothing for the dieing man. Amy steeled her heart, knowing she would not be alone in this guilt. All four of her dearest friends would shoulder this burden as well. They were a team, now and always.

Jed stared dumb founded at the girls. While Kane and Zac merely grimaced, having already figured out the girls with strange powers had an odd connection with their buddy. Having watched in astonishment as the girls had done a swan dive off the balcony to save a falling blonde. Then forced to run away as Darien and the mysterious blonde were then escorted away at gun point. Hollywood kept his peace, his face set in stone. Staring impassively at the elevator's closed doors. Of all the men, he was the only one who knew these four womens true connection to Darien. He had been the one to call them in to save Darien from himself when his life went to shit in Las Vegas. He felt no reason for pointless, added introductions, so figured he would allow things to forge their own course. All secrets would come into the open in time. He was in no rush for a full disclosure anyway.

_Nothing to hold but the memories and frames._

_Oh they remind me of the battle I face._

_Without your love, without you I drown._

_Somebody save me I'm going down._

Endymion's body was destroyed, needing to hide away from the agony of living. He had fallen deep into his mind, his last sanctuary while healing. Yet his dreams held no solace, only regret and loathing.

A world of white flooded over him, drawing his consciousness back through the veil of time to a much younger, much more innocent time in his life. When he had been a man of honour, of justice and had held a hope for a brighter tomorrow. The future had held promise and he had believed that nothing and no one would ever thwart his ambitions, or destroy his dreams. The howls of the helicopter's rotors and intense winds buffeted him. Standing on the glistening black tarmac of the Caen international airport. He stood waiting with his worn ugly green duffel bag slung over a shoulder. His simple black t-shirt snapping against his sides, jeans hanging low over his hips. The sky had been so blue out on the flat plain of the runway that fateful day. The airports hanger's and terminal so far off they were only shadows on the far off horizon. The sky had been a shimmering blue jewel that extended endlessly in all directions, with not a single cloud or building or tree to disrupt it's beauty. He remembered how breath taking that sky had been, how endless and peaceful it was. It had calmed his raging spirit in so many ways and for a time he had been lost in it's brilliant blue. The sun was glaring down at him, forcing his hazel eyes to squint to make out the coming glare of a black limo driving up to meet him.

The scene changed, like a pebble thrown into a pond. The vision of the airport rippling away only to reform into the shadowed interior of the limo. Two middle aged gentlemen sat before him on a black leather bench. The younger of the two a soft, gentle faced man with silver white hair and cool blue eyes, hiding behind a pair of modest black glasses. Dressed nicely in a pair of pants and a navy polo with a white lab coat draped over top. His outward appearance a very appealing guise. That hid the cold, unfeeling and ultimately detached persona of a pure scientist.

The geneticist Tomoe, Soichi

The elder man was in a dark grey suit and tie, with a mat of wild salt and pepper hair that hung down around his shoulder's. With a grim, fierce, almost aristocratic face of a wolf. Broader in the shoulder's and chest, from hours of rigorous physical training. His body still toned and well muscled from years of military service. A gruff, hardened man who could be as charming as a cobra and as deadly, as well. Yet he concealed a huge heart, and determination to forge a better future for mankind.

The senator Takahashi, Ido.

Daiki instantly knew which man was which. His grandfather informing him what his duties would be and how his time as a test subject would bring honour and power to his family. Daiki loved his grandfather fiercely, his devotion was absolute, bordering close to hero worship. He would do anything to please him. So donating his body and time to a lab for a few years wasn't to much to ask.

"Shinoda-san, Daiki is it?" Tomoe nodded to him, pulling out a folder that had been stashed beside him on the leather bench.

"Endymion-san, please." He boldly stated. Hating his birth name, having long since chosen something that suited him better. Forcing all he met to call him by it.

"Endymion?" Senator Takahashi raised his scruffy eyebrows in mild sarcasm. At Daiki's arrogance at re-naming himself after such an heroic mythical figure.

"Alright." Tomoe chuckled, taking the young man's measure. Finding the sixteen year old a strapping young man, with a broad chest and strongly muscled arms and legs. With very striking korean features that made him both handsome and exotic. His jet black hair hung long and unruly down around his shoulder's. Like a lion's mane, his hairstyle was both proud and powerful. He glanced around the modest cabin, his nearly golden eyes surveying his surroundings with a strong commanding air. As if he was royalty holding court here in this backseat.

His fringe falling haphazardly around his face, shadowing his light hazel eyes. He was the idealistic dark prince, with a regal air in his poise and stern resolve in his fierce eyes.

"Your family physician has sent a positive match for Transcendent Genetics. The shots you received as a child has flagged the existence of higher genetics. So you are now a perfect test subject for this project. " Tomoe smiled in a very excited and eager way, that made Endymion shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"We will let you settle in today, get acquainted with the living compound and the daily routines." Ido stated, pulling Endymion's eyes away from the scrutinizing gaze of Tomoe.

"Tomorrow we can start the preliminary testing." Tomoe urged, wanting to get started quickly.

"My grandfather has been compensated for my absence concerning the family business?" Endy inquired. His voice was a monotone, as if confirming a business deal.

"Yes, very well. " Ido nodded. Endymion's grandfather had traded his grandson for lucrative positions in legitimate businesses back in Osaka. Now his family had a way to place their own men into positions of power in the commercial scene of Japan. That would one day bring them even more prosperity in the future.

If Endy felt slighted about being treated as a soulless possession by his grandfather, to sell and trade away at will. Ido couldn't tell, the young mans face was emotionless, turned to the window watching the french country side of rolling green fields fly past. The city of Caen lay miles off from the airport. Only the faint hint of towers and industrial smoke stacks shadowed the far horizon gave any sign of it's existence. Endymion wondered if he would be able to do some sight seeing while here, or if he would be confined to the residence? This port city was supposedly very beautiful, with many sacred sights and heritage buildings that dated back into the eighteen hundreds. He was interested in seeing the war ruins and street markets as well.

Then reality shifted again, moving into another memory. He had been headed through the central courtyard of the living compound. A stone atrium that bordered the inner yard, with roman columns and vast archways ending abruptly at a modern building on the far north side. The bright sun couldn't penetrate the cool shade the covered, open hall provided. The smell of ancient mold and dust was thick around him. As he strode lazily between the columns, lightly brushing his fingertips along their smooth stone surface. As other kids milled past him, intent of getting to other more interesting places on campus.

The lab and dormitory was set up in an old abandoned Gothic Cathedral deep in the heart of this old world city. An ancient stone and mortar basilica with it's grande brooding facade, with glowering gargoyles high above among the battlements. With flanking angels standing guard before the Churches great oak front doors. Their stone faces stern yet full of unearthly grace, swords of purity in hand. The vile serpent stomped dead beneath their feet. With long elegant stained glass windows, looming bell towers and gleaming spires. Which faced the unassuming modern streets of Caen.

Giving the populace of the city an undisputed guise of spiritual innocence, that nothing of moral debate was happening in their midst. The staff and test subjects made the old church their living area. While a large courtyard was rebuild out of the back, that led to a modern building of steel and glass. That held the lab and computer equipment. The grande Abbey's overpowering stone walls and elaborately holy structure easily hiding the smaller, less grande building erected behind.

Endymion squinted against the glare of the summer sun just beyond his sanctuary of shade. Taking in the yard beyond, that was filled with milling kids of all ages, along with a few attendants in white smocks. A large green space divided into sections was sprawled along the right side of him. A play park for the children who lived here was set up on the far side. The iron structure's painted in bright rainbow colors, the children's laughter was ringing in the air. The sound bubbled up over the somber courtyard, bright and uplifting. Masking over the unsettled feelings he held inside over becoming a test subject for banned research project.

Picnic tables were set up with bright checker board prints, giving the yard more of a park like appeal. Several huge oak trees sat around the yard, offering shade for any who needed it. He spotted a few kids colouring and reading beneath the waving branches.

It was the next afternoon and the summer sun was just as bright as the day before. The winds that blew threw the courtyard were thick with the scent of wild flowers. He had prepared himself for the sun better, wearing a pair of black and white basketball shorts and a white t-shirt with his favourite designer sunglasses perched on his nose.

Absently staring out over the park like courtyard from the central path, taking in every small aspect of it's design, when a crumpled up piece of paper bounced off his face.

He caught the wad of paper before it could hit the ground and unfurled it with out thought. Staring down at a math test with a glaring thirty percent inked in the top corner. Endymion glanced up from the test paper, finding a particularly cute little golden blonde girl pouting straight ahead, with her back to him. She had the oddest hairstyle of twin odango's and tails. Dressed in a simple white sun dress, that accented her shapely frame and perky breasts.

"You trying to put my eyes out?" He called to her with bemusement, adjusting his sun glasses irritably. Finding she was completely ignoring him, walking ahead scuffing her black strap shoes along the dirt path.

"You listening, little Miss. Dango-head? That hurt you know!" He called louder, not liking being ignored. Embellishing his pain in a vain attempt to gain her attention.

Finding this young girl rather rude, it irritated him that she would just throw her test away with out any respect for the cleanliness of their play yard.

She turned in irritation of her own, at his childish name calling. Her wide ocean blue eyes blazing with indignation. " I- I'll have you know these are not Dumplings!" She shouted back, her japanese very thick with a french accent. Waving her hands smartly over her buns. "They are called buns!" She finished in her airy, sweet voice.

Endymion smirked, glancing down at the paper again. His heart hammering in his chest, she was about his age maybe a few years younger and the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. With an angelic beauty that held his gaze, every feature small and demure. Never had any girl affected him like this. She was utterly and completely mesmerizing.

"Thirty-percent..." He muttered in disapproval. Reluctantly tearing his eyes off of her to regard her test sternly.

She grunted back, indignant that he would criticize her. Her cheeks flaring with embarrassment over her failure.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" She screamed ripping the test out of his hands. Then in a huff turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Study harder Odango-Atama!" he shouted back, laughing at her fury. Damn was she cute, when she was mad!

His arrogant comment rankled her, making her turn back to face him.

"Pretentious jerk!" She called back, flipping him off by raising two fingers. Before strutting away in defiance. Her long tails snapping behind her, disappearing into the more modern compound on the other side. Through a set of glass doors into the lab building. He realized she was headed in the same direction as he was, towards the lab that lay on the north side of the institute.

With a resigned sigh he understood that he would have to attend some kind of class room while here. His heart skipping at the thought that he would get another chance to talk to her again. Glancing at his plain silver wrist watch he found he had at least forty-five minutes to kill before he had to report to the lab.

Quickly bored with doing laps around the outer yard, Endymion headed towards the lab. Entering into the hallowed plain corridor of off white. The air conditioning slammed into him like he had just been driven under frozen water. His head instantly hurt, his hot skin aching from the sudden cold. Light headed and slightly dizzy, he held a palm to his temple to keep his balance.

Then her high pitched screams echoed to him from down the hall, strangled and shrill as if she was being killed, in a slow and agonizing way.

With his heart exploding in his chest he lunged into a sprint down the hall. Cornering to sharply as the hall abruptly ended, slamming his shoulder into the unforgiving brick. Not breaking stride he ran full speed down the adjacent hall towards a double set of black doors. A glowing red sign above in french stated that the lab was in use.

He rushed the doors finding them locked, his gut twisting as her painful cries continued to stab at his heart.

He began to ram his shoulder into the heavy metal door, creating an echoing banging within the lab.

He was stubborn and relentless, pounding the door with his fists shouting curses and epitaphs of vengeance against those hurting the innocent girl within.

Her screams were suddenly silenced, leaving him heaving at the locked door glaring uncertainly at it. As if it might contain some kind of monster that was laying in wait to attack him. Then as if nothing strange or cruel had happened behind those doors. A sweet natured nurse merely pushed the door open, she had long wavy black hair clipped up behind her ears, with soft blue eyes that held such gentleness. He slightly put off guard by them. The golden blonde girl was walking under the nurses guiding arm, her legs unsteady, body trembling from an unseen trauma.

"You did very well, Usagi-chan." She smiled down at her with approval. Holding an arm securely around the shorter girls smaller waist.

"Arigato...Ikuko-san..." She groaned, staring with dull exhausted eyes down at her feet. They would have moved past him with out a single thought if it wasn't for his intrusion.

"Usagi...are you alright?" he bent low to meet her eyes, pushing in front of the nurse to stop them from ignoring him.

"You..." The young girl snarled. "You do not get to call me Usagi. That is an endearment only Ikuko-san gets to use. To you my name is Serenity!" She lifted her head with such fierce eyes, it made him take a step back. There was a silver glow swirling in the depths, that spoke of a power hidden just below her conscious mind.

"Hai...Serenity." he merely nodded, so startled by her eyes. He was felt unsettled and somewhat disturbed by them. They left him in the hall, staring after them uncertainly. Then reluctantly he turned back to face the unassuming metal doors of the lab.

He was about to push through the doors to find out what tortures lay inside, when Tomoe burst threw next. Forcing him to walk back down the hall, with a guiding hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry to much about her, my boy." He smiled tolerantly. "She has a very low pain tolerance...kinda a cry baby if you ask me."

Endymion was left nodding in agreement, still to stunned to offer much resistance to his callous statement. Tomoe took him back to his office and began debriefing him on the less then humane procedures and brutal tests he wished to run upon him. Endymion sat frozen in his chair before Tomoe's metal office desk, merely blinking in disbelief. Suddenly feeling more like a helpless lab rat then a human being with rights and privileges. He hadn't known exactly what kind of hell he had been sent into by his grandfather, till it was to late.

Serenity ignored his very existence for the next few weeks. There were only a hand full of teens their age, but she never seemed to interact with any of them. Choosing to eat alone under the trees, absorbed in a book. He had tried several times to keep her company, but she would merely stand up and take her things. Preferring her lonely world to his company.

It bruised his ego and left his heart yearning for merely a word from her. Anything to keep his hope alive that she might eventually allow him into her heart. She seemed cold and unfeeling, somewhat detached from life and people her own age. Except around the younger children, with them her spirit came alive. She dotted and fawned over them, like a big sister always ready to help when needed. Walking the dormitory at night, he often found her in the old english furnished common's room. Sitting before the long windows, in an over stuffed arm chair. Telling stories to the kids surrounding her on the rugs along the stone floor, about ancient gods and goddesses, of princes, dragons and sleeping princesses. A fountain of adventure stories and romantic fairytales, that kept the kids captivated till the very end. Then she would help each of the little kids to bed, giving each a kiss and snuggle before finally retreating to her own room for had never witness such tenderness, such love and devotion before. Even his own over protective mother could not hold a candle to the intensity of her kind heart.

She was amazing to him, a sweet, loving creature who filled his jaded heart with hope. He had been undergoing the gruelling tests as well now. The mental and physical tortures he had to endure in the lab felt like dieing every day. He knew she was further along in those god awful procedures, that her testing far more painful then his own. Yet she remained so light hearted and idealistic outside of the lab. As if she was able to forgive Tomoe and his nurse everyday for the agony they inflicted upon her. Her resilience to the torture and unyielding spirit not let the horrors she endured affect her humbled him. She seemed to have such a fierce conviction to see Tomoe's project through to the end. That it astounded him, that such a selfless heart could exist.

He was not so kind or forgiving. He hated Tomoe and Ido, he did not seek to understand the so called greater purpose they were destined for. He resented that they had to suffer for this goal of Ascension. He had no interest in bettering the future of humanity with his gifts. Or pleasing Tomoe or Ido with how resilient he could be with seeing the testing through to the end. The only reason he stayed was to honour his promise to his grandfather. But perhaps, Serenity was now a larger reason he hadn't sought to escape yet too. Getting her to notice him was a goal he strived for daily. He was stubborn, prideful and hated that she could so easily ignore him. No woman had ever disregarded him so effortlessly. She was an unconquered land to him. He craved her, wanted to get to know her. Willing to be friends at first but in time he knew he would reach for more.

A month in found him wandering around the courtyard at dusk. The failing light leaving the inner yard in a perpetual twilight. Fall had set in bitter and cold. The evening's growing frigid, the trees bronzing in the cooling air. Listening absently to his tape player, lost in his restless thoughts. Concerning his latest efforts to please his grandfather and the old mans lack of reciprocation to his family, for his sacrifice. His large grey headphones were hugging his ears, the harsh death metal guitar riffs throbbing throughout his whole body. Grateful that the angsty rhythm was drowning out the dreary reality surrounding him. Helping with his wallowing, in his new found loathing of the old man's over blown sense of entitlement. Wearing jeans and a black v-neck sweater, the last ray's of the sun burning upon the crest of the stone walls of the outer yard. When a crumpled up piece of paper once more connected with his face.

"Hey!" He shouted in irritation, angry that the ball of garbage had disturbed his angry contemplations. Pulling his head phones down around his neck, gruffly.

"I am not your trash can, Odango-Atama!" He growled at the paper in his hand. His disgruntled focus slowly migrating from the paper to the somber angel, kneeling as if in atonement over a stone bench. A small note book open before her. Her golden hair as always in her typical buns and tails. Glowing in the dieing light of day as if made of golden strands of silk. Dressed in a thin sun dress of soft pink, with long translucent sleeves. A heavy cotton grey pea coat, buckled up around her waist. Her legs bare and full of gooseflesh from the frozen dirt beneath her. Wearing nothing at all on her bare feet, her skin looked pink and slightly frozen.

"Ah..." She shot her head up startled by his furious voice. "Ohh...gomen. Your that guy from before." She nodded mildly, returning to her writing. Chewing on her gnawed pen tip completely ignoring him once again.

"I have been here for a month and you haven't even bothered to find out my name?" He sighed, pretending to be hurt as he sat down heavily on the bench.

She merely shrugged in an apathetic, uncaring sort of way. Which then did hurt his feelings.

"What are you writing?" he asked, reaching for the note book. Ignoring the discourteous brush off he had received yet again from her.

Her cheeks instantly bloomed a fresh pink, as she scrambled to close her book and jump to her feet.

"Nothing at all." She held her book close to her chest, protectively.

"Byeee..." She called back nervously, turning on her heel and darting away down the dirt path. Disappearing in the fading light as she crossed the courtyard back towards the old beige stone Cathedral that held the dorms.

Curious he picked up the forgotten crumpled piece of paper from the bench and unrolled it. Thinking he was going to find some flowery poetry or even a sad little drawing. Finding a humble letter, was surprising he had to admit.

The lettering was poorly scrawled across the page in french, with many lines of scribbled out words. As if she just couldn't find the right words to express her feelings. It was a messy confession of love and confusion towards an absent mother. Asking when she could come home, wondering what she had done wrong to be imprisoned here. How she was sorry for what ever it was. Sorry that she could not even remember what the slight had been. Hoping that one day if she could find forgiveness that she might come looking for her and take her away. That she missed her everyday, worried about her health and ultimately just needed her love.

The letter was kinda sad, sorta pathetic, but mostly just filled with that lost pain of abandonment. Endymion's shook his head, licking his bottom lip in bitter sympathy. He had been raised by a large family for most of his life. Sent away by his grandfather, against his own mother's wishes. Even though his grandfather saw him only as an opportunity to exploit. He at least knew he was wanted and loved by at least one of his parents.

Then he smacked himself in the forehead with his palm, he had forgotten to tell her his name. She truly did act as if he was just an after thought for her. That bruised his ego terribly and irritated the hell out of him. He desperately wanted her to notice him and he had totally choked when the perfect opportunity had arisen.

Another week past with him just staring at her discretely. Keeping his distance as it was certain she really wanted nothing to do with him. His first impression had been so incredibly arrogant and self absorbed, she avoided him like a plague. Leaving him to stare at her subtly, during those quiet moments during the day. Sitting at his desk in the study hall amid the hushed whispers of the other teens in the project. Admiring how the sunlight cascading threw the tall windows of their shared classroom. Seemed to glow like a halo around her head.

Leaning in the archway to the outer yard, watching how she huddled in her cotton jacket out in the fall wind. To stubborn to give up sitting and reading under her oak tree in the open courtyard. Fiercely independent and amazingly resilient she acted as if she was totally fine with being alone. That friendship and attachments here would just be an annoying distraction from her real purpose. She seemed so head strong, as if the harsh reality of her life just rolled off of her like water. Yet deep down he knew, she was hurting, that she was so emotionally fragile it wouldn't take much to shatter her completely. All he wanted to do was hold her, protect her and never allow anything or anyone to hurt her ever again. In some strange possessive way, he already felt as if she belonged to him in some way.

Dressed in faded jeans and a wool, rust red sweater, with a white dress shirt untucked over his hips. The shirt tails peeking out beneath the edge of the sweater. Endymion crossed the yard, his black sneaker's crunching on the dried dead grass. Determined that this time he would make a better impression. Silently, cautiously he sat himself down beside her. Crossing his legs and leaning back against the tree, feeling rough bark scratching against his back. As he gazed up bleakly at the slate grey sky above, as sure sign summer was on it's way out. She never noticed him, never even twitched, so totally absorbed in her book. He never expected her to acknowledge him, this silent rebuttal of his company becoming a common tactic of hers.

He waited a few minutes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, feeling awkward and uneasy. Working through what he was going to say. How he was going to break the ice, it seemed like lately she was like a frightened deer around him. More ready to bolt then talk to him.

Minutes past as she kept reading, he glanced sideways at her. Finding her cheeks flushed, eyes riveted to the pages refusing to look up at him. He smiled knowingly, adjusting himself to be more comfortable against the tree. She was ignoring him on purpose, trying to hide away in her book.

So he began to stretch out, making soft groaning sounds to alert her that she had company. Enjoying how her cheeks flared even brighter as he purposefully drew closer.

Still with no response he huffed and sat back up, snatching her book out of her numbed fingers impatiently.

"Seriously, Odango. You plan on ignoring me forever?" He commented with a charming smirk.

"That was the plan." She leaned over his lap to retrieve her book, as he now held it high out of her reach.

"What are you reading anyway?" He fussed, flipping the soft cover over to read the title.

"The Art of War by Sun Tzu?" He stated in bewilderment. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Well..." She started indignantly, lunging over his lap yelping when she over reached and was forced to sprawl out over his lap. With her heavy coat as a makeshift barrier, he felt none of the subtle softness of her breasts against his thighs. It was somewhat disappointing, as this was the most physical contact he had ever received from her even if it was by accident.

Endy began laughing as she scrambled off his lap, giving him a dirty look. Her face glowing in embarrassment. He sombrely handed her the book back, waiting for her explanation.

"I want to learn how to wage war, to be more prepared for my destiny. The genetics Tomoe is trying to activate will make me some kind of super soldier." She shrugged. "I want to be an honourable warrior, to help the human race towards a better future. To be a guardian of Justice."

"Guardian of Justice...huh." Endy crossed his arms, casting her a disbelieving look.

She was blushing even more, nervously picking at the corner's of the books pages.

"I've been studying all kinds of books on being a soldier, philosophies about war. The histories of all the great wars and anything battle related really. I just want to understand what I am going to become after all this." She blew air up into her long bangs, making them flutter up, away from her clear blue eyes.

He turned to stare up at the sky, wondering himself what he was going to become when his own power's were activated.

"Well, I don't know if those old musty books will teach you about what kind of fighter your going to become in the future. I think it's your heart that will guide you when the power comes. Your own judgement good or bad will shape what kind of soldier you'll become. Truthfully we never know what the future holds for us. So how can we really prepare?" It was quite a pragmatic world view, but it had saved his sanity many times in the past. Being from the blood lines of gangsters, ones moral ground tended to be rather shaky. Endy could feel her eyes boring into him. He crossed his arm behind his head, lost in his own troubles. Wondering if he was honourable enough or even worthy of having such great powers as what Tomoe promised.

Serenity sighed heavily and leaned back against the tree joining him in his silent contemplations for a while.

They talked about simple things at first, finding very little in common. Her views were the white to his black. Idealistic and passionate while his was more jaded and rational towards his approach to life. They debated, argued and laughed at one another. Walking together back to the indoor cafeteria for supper over an hour later. The cafeteria was set up on the far side of the lab building. For the first time Endymion felt content about entering the modern building, when before it only held pain and torture. Now he was looking forward to sharing his first meal with the young woman who had stolen his heart.

Finally building a foundation for a real friendship. They sat together speaking of more mundane things over supper, facing each other over the long table. Their plastic yellow trays touching, lightly picking at the fried contents thrown upon the white plates. Leaning towards each other as if a magnet was now drawing them closer. Sitting before the large windows that over looked a barren lot behind the compound of yellow dieing grass. The dim light of dusk falling outside, while the cafeteria was warm and over bright with the halogen lights humming high above. The very plain room filled with long tables was soon over flowing with kids. The high ceiling filled with metal beams echoing their soft words into the cacophony of sound.

Endymion loved her iridescent smile, so warm and honest. When he complemented her. Enjoyed her quiet laughter, that fell upon his ears so sweetly. The precious sparkle in her eyes when he pleased her with a witty remark. This was the most alive he had felt in years. Just being near her had washed away many layer's of bitterness. That had once laid so thick over his heart. To many years of ungrateful struggle, trying to gain even a small morsel of approval from his grandfather. At growing up being seen as an outsider, as a hoodlum and not good for anything but petty crime and bad luck by his peers. The only people who had ever accepted him had been a part of the Yamaguchi-gumi. But to him they didn't count, they were just pathetic yes men of his grandfathers. Using him a means to gain better standing in the family. He wanted to be accepted by someone he categorized as a civilian. Some one who would see him as him and not as the grandson of a powerful mob boss. Finally he had hope that someone would truly see him for who he was and not what sort of family he was tied to. Someone who really wanted to get to know the real him, to try and understand him with out any prejudices getting in the way.

Never running out of things to talk about, they soon found the cafeteria empty and night had fallen outside. At the end of the evening he walked her back up to the dormitory back in the Cathedral. Standing somewhat awkwardly before his door, gripping the knob to his bedroom with a sweaty palm. Smiling nervously down at her wondering if he should do something, say anything more. While she stood staring down at her finger's, avoiding his gaze in a very timid, very cute way. Biting at her lower lip just as uncertainly. Wondering what to expect from him, how this oddly romantic farewell might turn out. Finally she had the courage to take charge of the moment and took a step back, then gave him a curt wave breaking the closeness.

"Can I walk you to class tomorrow? Serenity?" Endymion offered with hopeful eyes.

"Sure...I'd like that... " Serenity nodded, taking another committed step backward. Keeping her head down, looking perplexed as if searching for his name, before giving up, turning and walking gingerly down the dimly lit corridor.

She was half way down the hall, the gentle light of the moon penetrating through the large arched window built into the hall. That divided the boys side of the upper transept to that of the girls side. When he called out in a panic.

"Endymion!" He shouted in desperation. "My name is Endymion."

"I know..." She called back sweetly, never turning back, her stride confident. Continuing on her way, hands braced demurely behind her, giggling mischievously. When she got to the other side of the transept, she glanced over her shoulder. Giving him a beaming smile that warmed his whole body. The moonlight glittering upon her pale satin like skin, giving it an angelic sheen. Then turned on her heel and dashed away out of sight down the long hall.

He didn't know if she had pretended to forget his name on purpose, or if she was being to proud to admit that it had slipped her mind. Either way, he found her behaviour endearingly precocious.

He found himself giggling like a love sick fool as he entered his darkened room. The startlingly gorgeous image she made in the moonlight his companion into sleep that night and many nights to follow.

Several months later upon Christmas Eve, Ido had put on a feast and grande festive ball. His gift to all his treasured children who had been giving him their best, all year. Towards achieving a better future for mankind. None of them were ever allowed to leave, all ties to their family severed long ago. They lived in secret, imprisoned and forgotten by the outside world. Ido had converted the Cathedral's naive into a ball room. The old dark polished benches pushed against the walls. The large arched windows with their stained glass design's glowing merrily from the street lamps outside. The high dome ceiling decorated with white lights, twinkling like stars down upon the bone white marble floor. A huge pine tree in all it's glory of decorations and glowing lights, stood tall in the centre of the great room. A small orchestra was commissioned to play up upon the priest's stage at the back axis of the church. Filling the cathedral with the familiar songs of the season.

Everyone was dressed in their finest, dancing and enjoying the party. While Daiki had been hold up in his room, ready to meet Serenity several hours prior. Yet he was stuck slumping upon his simple iron bunk, worrying the gold pocket watch she had given him for Christmas in his left hand. Staring forlorn down at the phases of the moon upon it's surface, his mind on her as it usually was. Serenity had given his present to him a few days back, thinking he would be leaving for Korea to spend Christmas with his family. His mother had become a major pain in his grandfather's ass. Harassing him endlessly that her son needed to be home for the holidays. As far as she knew he was sent to some high class private school abroad. She had absolutely no idea, what was really happening to her son. In the end his grandfather was forced to pressure Ido into getting his grandson released for a brief period of time to return home. Ido and Tomoe in turn had a major difference in option about wether he should be allowed to leave. The kids at the facility had either been kidnapped, sold or given up to the project. They couldn't afford for any information of what was happening here to go public. Even the most mundane slip about his experiences here could bring scrutiny and eventually criminal charges down upon both Ido and Tomoe alike. But Ido couldn't have Daiki's grandfather blackmailing him either. He was all about self preservation, being a senator and a very public figure he couldn't be associated with the mob. It would destroy his reputation and very certainly his career in politics. It had ended up as all out war between them as Tomoe refused to give in to Ido's demands.

It bothered Daiki endlessly how easily Serenity had just accepted he was just going to leave her and go home. Stating she had no plans, for winter break. Assuring him that she would be just fine holed up in her room with a few good books over the winter break. She had kept a brave smile on her face as she stated her lonely plans. He had wanted to stay with her, as she was starting to mean more to him then his own family. Thankfully that hard decision was made for him. Now he was stuck talking to his mother on the phone. She was crying and raging that Tomoe had denied him his request to come home for Christmas. He had been soothing her for hours, growing more and more frustrated as he knew Serenity was waiting for him. The longer he was absent the more angry she might be with him.

It was closing in on midnight by the time he managed to hang up on his mother, fed up with her waisting his night. He had dressed in his finest black tuxedo jacket and pants. A crisp white dress shirt with a bright red tie for a festive touch. All that she had asked for from him for Christmas was to dance with her on Christmas Eve. It was an easy present to provide and he was eager to give her that dance. He headed down from the dormitory towards the lower Cathedral a joyful bounce in his step.

His excitement was quickly dowsed when he dashed through the heavy oak doors. The party was winding down, most of the younger kids long since guided away by the dorm attendants to bed. The few older students were milling around the huge christmas tree, speaking softly. As the band on stage was cleaning up and packing their instruments away.

"Dammit!" Endymion hissed, his heart aching with disappointment. He had wanted to spend this night with Serenity. He really hated his mother's melodrama right now. Most times he was able to just ignore her, but being christmas he had felt charitable and had endured her far longer then he should.

Which had royally screwed up his plans and most likely broke his best friends heart. They had been spending every waking moment together since early fall. Never tiring of one another, always finding ways to be near each other. They would eat together, walk to and from class. Study in his room or her's. Each day filled blissfully in each other's company.

He would wait for her in the hall every time she went into the lab, always there to comfort and help her back to her room to rest. Ikuko had backed off a bit, seeing how much he cared for her. Approving of the budding relationship. Ikuko was the closest person to Serenity, a sorta mother figure so he was proud that she approved of him.

Endymion barely glanced at the magically decorated church, his hazel eyes dark with brooding emotions. Searching in a panic the empty benches and milling crowds for her. Moving slowly from one end of the church to the other. Acid burning in his stomach, with dread clenching his chest and his throat growing dry. She had really been looking forward to tonight and he had ruined it. Blaming his mother, his own responsible nature to have waisted the night with her drama. All because he felt guilty about not being able to spend the holiday's at home.

Serenity had no one, but him. He should have hung up on his mother long ago...he felt so horrible.

Slowly crossing behind the stage that had once held the alter. He moved into the rounded back of the cathedral that held the over hanging choir balcony above. The ambulatory was filled with one huge round stained glass window that would cast beams of coloured sunlight down upon the alter. The window was dark now, showing only a hint of the starlight above. Three small rooms were built on either side of the back of the church and one in the middle just below the circular window and balcony.

Curtained off by long red velvet drapes, the tiny apse's held only one stone bench with matching velvet cushion's on top. He had spent many hours hiding out in one of those cosy rooms, reading books with Serenity when the snow had began to fall. They were one of her favourite places to retreat too.

He checked them in order, finding the first two empty leaving only the last one on the far side. Taking a deep breath, worried he was going to hear the soft sound of crying as he neared the curtain. He just couldn't handle any more drama tonight even if he deserved it.

Hearing nothing at all, now nervous she had gone up to her room furious, and disappointed with him. He lightly pulled the curtain aside, moving into the tiny rounded room tentatively. His breath hitched as he found her laying curled up on the cushions of the small bay window. Dressed in a beautiful red velvet and satin gown. With a princess bodice that hugged her curves. Pushing up her modest breasts making them look larger and more appealing. The gown was sleeveless, yet she wore a white floral crocheted shawl over her slender shoulder's. Knowing the cold got to her easily, she had added the little touch for warmth. The pointed toes of her black leather boots peeking out beneath the heavy hem of her gown as she was curled up tight against the frozen wall of stone.

The old stone church's only means of heat was from wood fireplaces set here and there through out the structure. Which left many places still cool and damp not able to fully absorb any heat. The Apse at the back of the cathedral was one of those illusive places that remained cold. Her golden hair was curled and pulled up into a cascade that fell like a waterfall around her shoulder's. He could see the dusting of makeup glittering over her angelic face.

Marvelling for a moment at how elegant and graceful she looked. His heart fluttering as he admired her rare beauty now in repose upon the bench. The three narrow slits of windows in the back wall, that provided light into the alcove were casting soft moonlight upon her. Making her flawless pale skin glow, accenting how her beauty seemed to out class every other woman he had ever known.

As he neared the bench, he noticed wet trails of tears down her cheeks. His stomach sank like a lead weight with guilt.

He knew she had given up on him. Had missed the last half of the party, hiding out in here when he never showed. He had broken a very important promise to her. He ruined a very special night for her. He felt about six inches tall, as he sat humbly at her feet upon the cushions.

Raking a hand through his thick dark hair, he cast her a pained glance. She had shifted in her sleep, her shoulders falling back against the stone work of the benches back wall. Her face now pointing upward towards the tin domed roof.

Endy was lost to her sweet features, staring in awe once again. Her full lips were parted, calling to him to kiss her. He had never kissed a girl before, never had the need or drive to even try.

Something strange and exhilarating overcame him and like a man drunk, he lost his fear and leaned forward over her curled form. Needing to feel her lips upon his, more urgently then he needed to breath. Inches away from her face, the shadow of his body overwhelming her's. He swallowed hard, setting his courage and understanding the consequences of what he was about to do. Everything might change after this if she was even conscious enough to feel his kiss. They could become more then friends or awkwardness might reign between them. She would no doubt be mad that he had missed the party and when she did wake up he would be in for an ear full.

Then like plunging into the ocean he closed his eyes and ducked his head the last few inches. Pressing his lips tenderly against hers. Then suddenly he felt her lips caress firmly against his, reciprocating his kiss with her own. Alarmed his eyes flew open, finding her smiling slightly, as her arms snaked behind his head to hold him near.

"I thought you weren't going to show?" She whispered. "I am so glad you came."

"I'm so sorry, Serenity." He pressed his forehead ruefully against her's. He should have known she would just forgive him. She was the kindest, most loving person he had ever met. "I got caught up with...other stuff." He kept to himself that it was his family who had stalled his coming. Knowing it was a painful subject for her during the holidays.

"But you finally came...that's all that matter's. Endy." She giggled, her voice still hoarse from crying.

The fragile sound only made him feel even worse.

"Ok...stand up." He pulled her hands away from his neck and rose off of her.

She turned her head in confusion as he urged her to stand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, with a nervous laugh.

"We are going to have our dance. Princess." He smiled, inclining her gown with a charming grin.

Her smile widened, brightening the small room.

He placed her arms around his neck once more, holding her close. His own arms crossed behind the arch of her back, rocking her back and forth to music only they could hear. Slowly her head fell against his chest, basking in the comforting warmth he provided. Endymion sighed, pressing his cheek into the soft cloud of curling blonde hair at the top of her head. Taking in her gentle floral scent, letting it lull his mind. Wanting to forget his worries over how upset his mother was, wanting to just enjoy this simple sweet moment with her. This was to be the beginning of the happiest time in his life.

Endymion's tired mind finally fell into darkness, the energy needed to heal casting him beyond dreams and into a self inflicted coma.

_And I don't even know how I survive._

_I won't make it to shore with out your light._

_No, I don't even know if I'm alive._

_Oh, oh,oh without you now._

_This is what it feels like._

Amy stood just down the block from the Grand Hyatt Hotel. Watching the emergency crews bustling in and out of the front doors. Guiding guests and staff to waiting Ambulances, all in different states of distress.

The valet parking area with its grand stone awning and columns, was illuminated with strobbing colours from police cars and ambulances. Fire trucks lined the avenue behind, shooting water as high up as they could, while Helicopter's were hovering high over the gutted and smouldering remains of the roof.

They had escaped through the main foyer at least fifteen minutes prior completely unnoticed in the chaos within. Mina and Kane had headed off to the parking lot to get her Corvette and lay the sleeping Raye in the back seat. Lita, Jed and Hollywood had headed with them to retrieve Jed's rental vehicle. Amy had wished to stay and monitor the search and rescue operation, wanting to make sure the nearly dead man they saw in the elevator got found. Perhaps get a better look at any of the guards hopefully being escorted out in police custody.

Zac stood behind her, monitoring her stress level with growing concern. As she was barely breathing or even blinking. Eyes narrowed, her mind filled with racing thoughts. All chasing each other around like a dog after it's tail. Her true past was now a clear, crisp reel within her mind's eye. She understood why she was researching Japan's politics and social elite back in High School. Could recall with perfect accuracy every moment she spent growing from a girl into a young woman with a blonde once known as Usagi...Serena Tsukino. Who was now a woman known as Serenity Moon. They all had unearthly powers, making them more then human. How was Sere connected to all that? Yet it wasn't her memories of Serena that plagued her but the woman who had taken her and Darien. Her face was not her face, yet Amy could not recall why. It was as if she was only a doll, wearing a fake skin.

Then it was the mystery of the guards who had mowed down the party guests and this powerful man known as Endymion? How were they all linked. A gurney was just rolling out of the main glass doors, when Serenity's accursed cell phone began to call out in a electronica beat.

"Oh...Hell!" Amy shouted in exasperation, completely forgetting about Serenity's angry friend.

Pulling the small device from a pocket of her navy pants, she quickly glanced at the screen finding several more missed texted. The digital clock in the corner of the window read half past midnight.

Taking a deep breath she answered the phone, knowing she needed to soothe this strange woman's fears or she would be plagued by her all night. She had enough to worry about right now, so she would solve this issue now.

"Moshi, Moshi." Amy sighed barely giving voice to the acknowledgment. Passing Zac's confused look a brief smile before turning her back fully on the man. Squinting her eyes, trying to make out the body on the gurney. Now being pushed into the nearest ambulance. Hooked to wires and tubes for life support. She wagered it was the badly burnt body they found in the elevator.

Still the police had not returned with any of the guards in custody, she wondered what had happened to them? The injustice of them just getting away with mass murder burning inside her like acid.

"Serenity! For Kami's sake why are you not answering my texts. Your half an hour late, Koneko! We can't be playing this game with Beryl out there hunting you down!" The woman on the other end was in hysterics, cursing and rambling on about how disappointed and worried she had been.

Amy knew as soon as she opened her mouth the stranger on the other end was going to go completely ballistic!

"This is not Serenity..." She stated, quickly pulling the phone away from her ear in preparation of the coming scream. It never came, so she lightly pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Who the hell are you." The woman's voice was deep and deathly calm. Amy could hear the heavy beats of a dance club in the background.

"You can call me,...Mercury." She answered quickly, remembering how Serenity had used Mina's old street alias and going along with it. She figured the rest of the girls should come up with code names until they knew whom to trust.

"Mercury is it." The woman laughed with out any kind of humour. "Well, how did you get Moon's phone?" She replied, using Serenity's stage name. Feeling if things were going along these secretive lines she would play along too.

"I'm a friend." Amy chewed on her inner cheek, with out a face to look at she couldn't read the woman's expressions and gauge how she was going to react. It left her feeling very nervous and uncertain as to what information she should give.

"So am I." The woman's voice was husky, barely holding onto her rage. "Where is she?"

Amy sighed, "That I don't know. Lets meet somewhere and talk. Perhaps we can figure out how to track her down."

There was a long silence, finally the woman spoke. "Where are you?"

"At the Hyatt Hotel in Ropongii." Amy responded quickly knowing her patience was nearing the end.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" The woman shouted back, killing the call.

Amy tapped the screen cancelling her end and tucking the phone away again. Slumping against the beige brick of the hotel's facade. Things were going to get more intense and more complicated very quickly. She would have to inform the girls when they got back. That they were about to get more company.

_And I don't even know how I survive._

_I won't make it down the road with one headlight._

_No, I don't even know how I'm alive._

_Oh, oh,oh, without you now._

_This is what it feels like._

It had taken over twenty minutes of mindless walking through the streets of warehouses and factories to make it back into civilization. Quickly losing themselves along the long avenues of apartment complexes and small shops. The greater more commercial area of Ropongii still lay in the distance as a skyline of tower's and flickering lights.

Darien was highly agitated, sweating profusely his whole body was aching with a bone deep hunger. Never had he felt so drained and so ravenous at the same time. Serenity kept giving him sad, sympathetic eyes that was only pissing him off more.

"What's wrong with me." He growled, striding a few steps ahead of her. His prowling gait, looking more like a predator on the hunt then a human being.

"You need to eat." She glanced up and around the barren, dimly lit street for any sign of a convenience store or restaurant anything to alleviate the angry pain she knew he was going through.

Five minutes of agonizing walking later, salvation was seen in the glowing sun yellow icon of two arches. Hovering over the far end of the busy avenue they were approaching.

"This way!" She grabbed his arm with a huge grin, yanking him down the adjacent avenue at a full sprint.

Several minutes later, Serenity sat in stunned disbelief, nibbling lightly on a chicken nugget. While she watched her beloved devour his fourth double cheeseburger in a blissful abandon.

"I don't normally...eat...like this." he muttered out between huge mouthfuls of food and air. Polishing off his last burger with a basketball flourish of tossing his crumpled wrapper towards the black plastic garbage bin set beside the outer door of the restaurant.

They were seated at a round cement picnic table, the molded cement bench framing the table as a outer ring. Out on the front patio, of the only restaurant open in the middle of night on the fringe of Ropongii. An American Classic burger palace, with the golden arches glowing high above them, in bright contrast to the dark of the night.

Serenity laughed softly in understanding, not noticing the small crowd of teenager's pressed up against the wide front windows behind her. Whispering and gawking at her, all in varying states of either approval or appalled shock. As she was still only dressed in nothing but a black tuxedo jacket. Darien licked his upper lip and gave them a cocky wink, wanting to acknowledge them that they had been found out. Hoping that they would disappear and find something else to stare at.

Most blushed and moved away from the windows, while a few boys remained riveted to the windows staring with out shame. While one bold if stupid young man with a very dopey face snapped a picture of her with his cell phone.

Darien narrowed his eyes in anger, wondering if he could make that boy eat his phone. He was already laying bets that his motorbike stunts earlier tonight, were already on Youtube. He didn't need their faces plastered up again on some social networking sight. The fact that he knew how horny a teenage males mind worked didn't help his boiling rage. He knew within a few minutes his sweet girls image would plastered up on that moron's face book page with some lewd comment attached. Only spurned the extreme need for him to protect her.

"Excuse me." He jumped to his feet, leaving Serenity in mild confusion out on the patio.

The boy was scrambling out of the yellow plastic booth, smart enough to sense how much trouble he was in. As Darien exploded back into the sharp lights of the restaurant. A round pig faced, soft framed, young man in baggy jeans and an overly large white t-shirt. With creepy smiling fruit ironed on the front, an internet classic that only spoke more loudly how this kid was probably some online troll. The kid had just gathered his feet under him to sprint for the side exit, when Darien's foot struck out and tripped him up. The boy shouted in fright as he landed face first onto the sticky orange lino.

"I am getting really sick of you voyeur's." He sighed, kicking the boy over harshly with a toe of his dress shoe.

Swiftly crouching down and ripping the phone out of his limp grasp.

The kid lay half dazed, blinking nervously up at him. As Darien slammed the phone onto the hard floor and then crunched it into junk under his heel.

"It is highly impolite to take someones picture when not given approval." He shook his finger mock admonishment down at the stunned young man, before punting the broken phone under the nearest side booth out of reach.

Then left with out comment, leaving the place quiet and shamed. The teens now finding much better things to do then stare out of the windows. In fear he was going to lay a beat down on any one of them if they didn't stop staring at his girl.

"Lets go. " Darien gathered up the brown takeout bag and tossed it in the garbage.

Serenity had finished her meal, grabbing her coke she followed him back out to the sidewalk. Heading ever onward deeper into the midnight tower's of Ropongii.

"Honestly, Mamo-chan, you take me on the strangest dates." She commented brightly. Paying homage to the fact they ended up on spontaneous dates in the past.

Making him laugh, as fond memories of the Chinese restaurant warmed his thoughts. He slowed down enough for her to move in at his side. They proceeded down the sidewalk. Enjoying the simple joy of just walking close to one another, content in the late night embrace of suburban Tokyo. The white noise of traffic and low hum of over hanging street lamps serenading them.

"I feel like crap..." He groaned a few minutes later, rubbing his belly. His pained grimace almost comical.

"I guess you over ate." She shrugged. "It takes time to get used to regulating your need for food after using a great deal of your powers. "

"Getting this crazy hungry is going to be normal then?" Darien commented bitterly. His athletes diet was completely ruined now. He had felt like a starving animal after all the tension had faded. The need to eat gnawing at him like withdrawal from some kind of heavy drug. He had been completely single minded about searching out any kind of food, even tempted to eat out of a dumpster. If that burger place hadn't come along.

"You will learn to endure the pain of energy depletion in time. Learn to use just what you need of your power's so your not weakened by hunger to quickly. " Serenity took a long suck from her straw, her tone somber.

"So earlier tonight when your stomach was growling so badly?" He scratched the back of his neck wondering if she had been in as much pain as he had been.

"Fighting Fish-eye and then Hawk-eye took a lot out of me, so yeah. I got real hungry, but thankfully Endymion noticed and fed me. " She glanced hesitantly up to him, worried that the mention of Endymion's care would piss him off. Finding his face stark and unreadable, she felt she needed to reassure him yet again. Slipping her hand into his, confirming silently that she was his. "The fall from the hotel used much more of my energy." She moved on, "You have to be careful that you don't use to much and weaken yourself to severely. It only increases the chances your Genesis State will consume you."

Darien merely nodded. Accepting the thin line he would have to tread when using his power's. She had grown so strong and self reliant over the years apart. He was so proud of the woman she had become. He wondered now if he had matured and changed enough to have her take pride in him. As she had so often when they were kids. She had been an open book then, wore her heart on her sleeve and never held anything back from him. He had bared his heart to her tonight, in its entirety. While she still held part of her own heart protectively. Sharing her feelings and history only under duress. This new version of her was to reserved, to self reliant and independent. He was having a hard time feeling welcome in her world. He felt her love, she had even said the words. He could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. She made sure to show her affections in any number of small touches and lingering glances. He didn't know why but it wasn't enough, she was still being so guarded. Her silence now was some what nagging feeling that even after everything, she was till holding back...keeping secrets. It was like the soul binding connection they had as teens was not fully healed. Perhaps after everything she had lived through it might never heal.

A bright green and silver transit bus was just rolling up to the curb across the avenue, the street lamps setting the metal roof a glow as it past underneath.

"Com'on!" he shouted, pulling her along after him. Sprinting across the wide street during a pause in traffic.

Serenity was left skipping and stumbling on her heels to maintain pace behind him. Dropping her drink half way across the street with a startled yelp.

"Before this night is through, I bet I'll have rode on every kind of dingy piece of public transit Tokyo has to offer." Darien sat down with grumpy distain upon the old worn out grey plastic bench at the back of the bus.

Serenity sighed and sat herself down beside him. Feeling the cruel eyes of every old lady and leering young man currently riding on the bus with them. Nervously tugging at the extremely short hem of the black cotton jacket. She was tired of feeling on display before the public eye.

"You have had the worst luck with clothes tonight." Darien draped a protective arm around her shoulder. He smiled down at her with sympathy for a moment, before passing every passenger a deadly protective glare. The fierceness in his eyes, making the gawking passengers clear their throats nervously and quickly avert their gazes. Finding other more interesting things to stare at out of the busses windows.

"Tell me about it." Serenity grumped, leaning forward to scrutinize her reflection in the window. Finding her hair was wind tossed and knotted. She looked horrible in damp black cotton, wrinkled and stained with mud. Her face looking quite pale the food doing nothing to improve the fading pallor.

"Are you feeling ok?" Darien asked quietly, brushing his fingertips down her cheek in concern. Noticing again how withdrawn and tired she looked.

"Fine...can I see your phone?" She asked, changing the topic. As she held out her hand.

Darien reached into the side pocket of his dress pants, pulling out his phone. Which started to drain out murky water from the bottom corner.

"I doubt it still works." he offered, placing it in her palm.

"I just need to figure out what time it is." She responded flipping the top open, since the top screen looked cracked and dead.

"A retro man, huh?" Serenity commented, studying the phone that looked right out of the late nineteen-nineties.

"It's Hollywoods old phone. I'm not retro, I'm cheap." Darien shrugged, not at all ashamed of his rather spend thrift ways.

Serenity laughed and shook her head, smacking the side of the phone with her hand smartly. As if that might wake it up to display something. Finding a faded menu on the tiny grey green screen with small digital numbers up on the far left corner.

"Crap!" She shouted, noticing it was closing in on one in the morning.

"Haruka's going to kill me!" She whined, her thumbs franticly going through the menu looking for the texting screen.

(Haruka's state of mind is of little concern, Serenity.) Setsuna's voice invaded her panic.

She snapped her head up from the phone, finding the ghostly image of a naked woman crouched down in the aisle of the bus. Her long dark hair shielding her breasts and privates demurely.

She swallowed hard, noticing Setsuna's dire expression. Her deep lavender eyes now a fathomless deep purple with intense anxiety.

(You need to get to the Onii Arena right now!) She announced.

"I don't know where it is, Setsuna! I've been trying to get there but my last two contacts were dead ends." She couldn't contain her rage and frustration any longer. Shouting back at the invisible phantom. Attracting even more attention to herself from the other riders on the bus.

"Sere?" Darien questioned nervously, glancing to the empty aisle she was currently yelling at.

(Shingo was just caught stealing from the safe, in the Arena Master's office) Setsuna was never one to cushion the blow of bad news. Cutting straight to the point.

"Why!" Serenity blurted out in frustration to the heavens then began scrubbing her hands down her face. Trying to rid herself of the crushing anxiety now smothering her.

(I do not know, but right now a couple guards are escorting him down to the holding cages. The Master wants to teach a lesson to anyone else stupid enough to try and steal from him. He is forcing him to fight in the last match of the night.) Setsuna stood up, making Serenity jump to her own feet.

He would be dead by sunrise!

"Find out where it is and tell me!" She screamed, as panic jolted through her body. Inclining her head towards the bus's roof. Blue eyes glazed with dread, before confronting the less then helpful soldier of time with a fierce glare.

(What do you think I am, some kind of cosmic GPS!) Setsuna snarled back, she hated having to always be the messenger of strife. Hated seeing her friend so worked up and terrorfied and not having any real power's to help.

(I'll see what I can do.) Setsuna gathered her calm and faded away.

Serenity merely nodded, her whole body trembling with pent up stress and anxiety. She was so fed up with feeling two steps behind all night she was ready to explode.

"What the hell are you all looking at!" She raged at the the crowd of gawking people on the bus. Who were watching her with wary eyes as if she was some crazy nut case. Slamming herself down hard on the plastic bench, crossing her arms and glowering down at her scuffed up white strap heels.

The crowds immediately found other things to stare at out the windows or in their purses or backpacks.

Darien stared at her in pained confusion, only catching half of the conversation but astute enough to gather it was about her brother. That she was talking to another soldier named Setsuna, who was also hunting for her brother. She was trembling, holding herself so tightly her knuckles were white. Her body look coiled as if she was about to bolt. He pulled her in close, cradling her cheek with a hand and forcing her to lean her head down upon his shoulder. When she had calmed enough that he thought she wasn't going to jump off the bus and blindly go running into the night. He relaxed his grip and moved his hand lower around her shoulder's.

She breathed in steady bursts, her mind roaring with turmoil that she was going to loss Shingo tonight.

Blinking away frustrated tears, as Darien attempted to sooth her with soft words of comfort. He was just relaxing into the long ride when she did exactly what he didn't want her to do. Leaping to her feet with a jolt, she dashed away from him. Just like in the subway, she made for the back door uncaring that the bus was going full speed down the busy boulevard. She kicked the folding doors open and dove out of the bus, amid startled cries from the driver and patrons.

"What the hell, Sere!" He shouted, uncertain as to what to do for all of a second before he to was leaping off the bus as well.

Finding her finishing a forward roll off a red Lexus sports car's hood that was pacing the bus. It slammed on the breaks, just as he leaped over the low elegantly curving cab, landing on his feet in the far lane. Having to use his Genesis enhanced balance and agility to pull off a spin and leap, so not to get creamed by on coming traffic.

Making it to the sidewalk in time to dash off after Serenity, who was now a blur of flapping coat tails far ahead.

The street was now lined with small shops, their awning's hanging in bright colors over the sidewalk. Window's filled with novelties and books, shoes or jewelry. Narrow alleys ran between them making the street look like something out of an old European market.

Then he saw them, three young women sitting smugly upon the over hang of the traffic light at the end of the block. The traffic light was swaying back and forth wildly, as the three trouble maker's were kicking their feet as if merely sitting upon a park bench.

"Serenity-senpai!" The tallest of the three jumped to her feet. With a long reddish brunette braid down her back, black tight leather pants and combat boots. A orange tank top that barely contained her large breasts. With a sleeveless navy blue vest, that hung low around her hips. Leaping off the iron pole with a forward flip.

To land just before Serenity, her gold bangles on her wrists clanking with a sharp tin like ring. Her gold hoop earring's swinging merrily in her ears, as she regarded Serenity with a petulant air. Who stoutly ignored her sour demeanour, to busy glowering furiously up at the other two still crouched up on the arching pole.

"Get down here!" Serenity yelled up there, like a frustrated older sister.

"Nope, not until you introduce your handsome friend there." Cere's called down tauntingly. An impish smile on her sweet face. Her strawberry blonde hair fluttering over a shoulder, warm brown eyes a glow with adoring admiration towards Darien. What remained of her thin accent braids snapping in disarray amid her loose hair. Her brown leather pants now torn in several places, yellow wrap style vest having spots of blood around the hem. Serenity didn't know it was her's or someone else's. It could have been the monks and she just didn't notice till now. The stains clearly visible thanks to the sharp light of the nearby street lamp casting the remaining two girls in brilliant fake white light.

Serenity glanced over her shoulder, realizing guiltily she had yet again just left Darien behind. He was glaring down at her, panting for breath.

"This is getting to be a really bad habit." He muttered bitterly.

"Gomen..." she moaned, giving him a sorry half smile. Before returning to keep a close eye on the girls.

"He's my new partner. Uhm...Tux" She shouted, not noticing the slight smirk appearing on his face. Not having much time to come up with an alias and make it believable.

"Fits." Cere's shrugged, jumping off the pole to land behind her sister.

"We told you that we would be back." Jun stated, landing beside Cere's. Her long wavy green tinted hair tossing in the wind, the black leather of her pants and short vest shining like metal in the half light of the lamps nearby. Her black fingerless motorcycle gloves now gripped a long steel pole, no doubt stolen from a nearby construction site. Currently her bow staff of choice, already splattered with blood from being used to bash someones skull previously, Serenity assumed.

"Man, Senpai. Your looking different?" Ves chuckled sarcasticly, her deep brown eyes raking smugly down Serenity's body appreciating the sexy costume.

"She looks like a Strip..." Cere's began, soft blue eyes flying wide as Jun clamped a hand over her mouth from behind, deftly silencing her.

Both Ves and Jun had noticed the dangerous look they were getting from the man behind Serenity. Wanting to protect their sister by forcing her to shut up.

"It's doesn't matter." Ves shrugged, "We have business."

"Fine, give me the crystal. " Serenity offered her hand.

"Nope, we want a promise that you'll break Hotaru free." Jun commanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Her emerald green eyes cold, holding a fierceness that made her look very formidable.

"I can't promise that!" Serenity declared. "When both Beryl and 'The Agency' want to get their hands on it!" She snarled, lunging blindly for Cere's who now had the jewel hanging from her throat on a thin silver chain.

Cere's leaped back out of her reach with a startled yelp. Never expecting Serenity to act so aggressively.

"Do you seriously want that kind of trouble." Serenity huffed, placing her hands on her hips in irritation.

"Mistress, these little ladies haven't experienced real trouble yet!" A low baritone rumbled out from the heavy shadow's between a set of small boutiques.

The three girls whipped around in time to find a large asian man, striding towards them in full battle dress of an ancient Samurai. A dark crimson kimono with black accents wrapped around his great girth. With black leather, wide angled shoulder guards. With long dark flowing pants underneath that matched the leather vest that overlapped the Kimono. Daggers were tucked into his obi sash, with twin Katana's crossed upon his back. His jet black hair tied back into a single top knot, dark eyes nearly black in rage glared down upon the now highly intimidated girls.

"Po!" Serenity exclaimed in both surprise and happiness. His appearance as an alley made things a bit easier. Now she just needed to get that crystal away from Cere's then she could give it back to Po. It would be one less crisis to deal with.

"Crap, it's the Sumo Samurai!" Ves shouted in alarm, leaping up onto a blue and white striped awning, set just above them.

"Scatter!" Jun screamed, leaping onto the curved hood of a parked silver BMW beetle. That sat on the street in the opposite direction to the awning.

"You do that..." Serenity called her disc's into her hands, narrowing her eyes to a pin pointed focus upon the delicate chain now around Cere's neck. She was not getting away with the Silver Crystal this time.

Ceres crouched low in a defensive stance instantly realizing she was the primary target.

"Ok...this isn't fair..." she moaned, her legs trembling as if straining to keep her balance.

Both Serenity and Po, understood by her staggered stance that she was hurt and hiding it. This battle would go quickly in their favour.

Darien took note of Serenity adjusting her legs to spring, her weapons coming alive in her hands.

"She's just a kid?" he muttered uncertainly. He didn't sign up to beat down little girls?

As Cere's called upon her own Genesis Power's. He clutched his head in agony.

Ceres had tossed a tiny ball of dark insanity, about the size of a marble from her palm seconds earlier. When her sister's had created a diversion of jumping in apposite directions. It had hovered in the shadows of the alley, until called upon. Now sinking into the dark haired man's soul threw his shoulder blades.

Suddenly Darien felt boiling hot, sweat formed upon his forehead, beading and rolling down his temples. His body began to ache as if tossed back into the frozen canal of water. His dress shirt, vest and pants was now damp from his rapidly over heating body.

Swallowing rapidly, his mouth having gone dry. His vision began to sway and blur. Struggling to focus his eyes upon Serenity now in battle with Ceres. Who was awkwardly avoiding Serenity's attacking discs, with sluggish tumbles back and forth across the sidewalk. Po's twin blades gleaming in the half light from the street lamps as he engaged with the two remaining sisters. Darien was having trouble following the course of the battle. The reddish brunette had two dagger's in her hands, concealed somewhere on her person. Moving with a fluid unbelievable speed, able to evade Po's swords strokes as if she was reading his mind. Knowing what he was planing before he did.

The green tinted haired girl in the black leather, was now deflecting Serenity's disc's of light with her metal staff. Coming to her hurt sister's aid as quickly as she could. Her body becoming more muscular as every strike connected with her metal pole. The last sister, known as Cere's had moved to a discrete distance. Standing with a calculating air upon the glass roof of a bus shelter that sat dead center in the battlefield. Merely staring at him, her sweet blue eyes glowing with an inner illumination that sent his mind into a dizzy trance.

He could hear the metal clang of Serenity striking relentlessly against her opponents staff. The grunts and battle cries of Po, thrusting his blades in whirlwind kata's against his own adversary. It all sounded hollow and far away to him. A distance set apart from reality.

"Tux..." Serenity's voice called out to him, sounding heavy and strange. Darien turned from staring transfixed on the girl, Ceres. His breath was instantly sucked out of his lungs, blinking uncomprehendingly upon his true love. Who had transformed before his eyes into something utterly horrific. She looked like some cross between a bat, lizard and snake. A demon made flesh, with red pupils of flame hidden in hollowed out black holes that were her eyes. It was like looking upon the very bowels of hell itself. With a lipless mouth full of razor sharp teeth, long leathery ears twitching at her every breath. "What's happening to you?" Her worried voice echoed out of the monsters face as if in a surreal dream. Then the clang of combat echoed out unseen. The world a swirling vortex of light and sound soon surrounding him.

"Sere..." he croaked, the sight of her making him sick, like he was going to throw up.

Steel tip roses coming to life between his finger's, the need to protect himself from her so fierce he couldn't control it.

"Darien..." The hell beast reached for him with large claws, the crone like finger's elongated towards him. The image ghastly distorted as if the demon was twisting in a mirrored cylinder.

He heard himself scream, twisting away from her. He wasn't sure why he felt so terrorfied of something he knew damn well wasn't real. But the raw terror surging inside him was like a living thing, devouring his sane mind. He couldn't bring himself to attack her, so he ran.

Cere stood pursing her lips perplexed, usually her insane minions obeyed her. She had commanded him to attack Serenity, not run screaming like a little girl? She had to gain control of her new toy, or he would only cause more trouble running around the city like a lunatic. Like the perfect gymnast that she was, she flipped off the glass bus stop, to bounce upward upon an red awning across the sidewalk. Catapulting herself onto the flat roof of the shop.

"Don't have to much fun with out me." She called down to her two sister's currently quite busy keeping a very enraged giant Samurai from pounding them into the cement.

Neither paid her any mind, so she ran off. Leaping from roof top to roof top in Serenity's wake. Who was running and shouting in a panic towards her partner. Darien was using his own Genesis state to it's limits pulling far ahead down the side walk. Then leaping into the night up the cement balcony's of an apartment tower across the street.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse." Ceres grumped like a disgruntled child. Standing at the end of the block on top the last shop. With Serenity near tears down on the sidewalk below her. Staring in awe struck disbelief towards the set of apartment tower's across the boulevard.


	11. A life relived (prt 2)

Author's note: Music by David Guetta:She wolf(falling to pieces.) I saw this song more like Endymion was the wolf and Serenity was the prey.

Seeking Salvation

_A shot in the dark._

_A past lost in space._

_And were do I start?_

_The past and the chase._

_You hunted me down._

_Like a wolf, a predator._

_I felt like a deer in your lights._

Endymion was lost to the memories, his body to weak to ground his mind. His soul now to fragile to remain trapped within such a shattered and burned out husk of flesh. It sought refuge in the dreamscape of a time long past. He had no concept of reality, of the bright atmosphere of the operating table and the small army of doctor's now trying to stabilize him. Or of the sudden intrusion of two young teens now bursting through the wide operating room's doors.

"Back it up!" A strawberry blonde girl in odango and tails, threatened with pink energy balls crackling in her palms. The doctor's dressed in light green smocks, masks and head caps, backed up uncertainly. Raising their hands, startled and bewildered they couldn't grasp what was happening. The girl was slight, barely five feet tall, dressed in worn out hipster jeans with the knees torn out. A tight white leotard with a rounded collar that hugged her athletic frame like a glove. Her pearl white skin just peeking out along her sides, as the leotard's wider legs rode high on her hips. Her skimpy idea of an outfit an attempt to look sexy and more grown up then her thirteen year old body could pull off. A pink hoody was knotted around her waist as an accent, her sweet rounded face never able to pull off much of a bad ass attitude. Yet the unassuming and sheltered doctor's were taking her seriously enough.

"I am truly sorry, Gentleman but there really is nothing you could do for him anyway." Helio's commented lightly, positioning himself at the head of the gurney. Refusing to truly look at the burnt ruin Endymion had become, the pungent smell of chard flesh enough to turn the young man's stomach. Swiftly unplugging Endymion from his life support equipment. The pale young man was dressed in jeans as well, with a white muscle shirt tucked in and black suspenders hanging down around his square hips. His clothes were plain and easily dismissed in a crowd. Except for his bright green high tops, that gave him enough flare to stand out just a bit. Lightly tossing his head as he finished, his pale white blonde hair fluttering away from his light blue eyes he regarded his shorter partner.

"Good to go, Rini." He stated, gripping the head of the rolling bed. Clearing his throat in an attempt to keep his cool, the living corpse was so grotesque it was unsettling to be so close. He was unaccustomed to combat let alone gore, having never truly gone into the field before. Rini was just as untrained and had remained rigid before the doors, unwilling to approach the bed until he called her.

Rini discharged her balls of light into the air over her head in a cute explosion of pyrotechnics then turned on her heel and pushed the doors open for him.

Helio's ushered the bed before him at full speed, dashing down the hall at a frantic pace to get Endymion out of the hospital as quickly and quietly as possible. With Rini scrambling at his heels, her eyes darting around the startled people now rushing to get out of their way in the halls.

They exploded out of the emergency doors to the parking lot, now dressed the sky blue overalls with reflective sticker's of the Tokyo Paramedics.

The disguise suited Helio's just fine, the outfit fitting him well enough since he was close to an adults size. While poor Rini was swimming in her's. She had the arms and legs rolled up and collar hanging open and low around her upper stomach. The emergency entrance glowed behind her, while the drive way was an inky vacant black top receding downward towards a vast parking lot.

"What now Genius?" She called to him from pushing the foot of the gurney. Having just endured brightly lit halls of scrutiny from patients and orderly's as she did not fit in as a Paramedic in the least. Her mood was soured and she was taking out her stress on poor Helios.

"We take an ambulance back to the estate." Helios responded back calmly. Scanning the outer parking bay for any available ambulances. The drive before the clinic arched downward into a wide parking lot rimed with trees. Filled with vehicles the shined pale under the bright artificial lights of the over hanging lamps. At the very end of the drive sat the very bus he was looking for. A modern white paramedic rig, with a fully stocked back hatch. The sides accented with the red shield and cross of the medical field. With a small smile and waved Rini forward and hauled forward on the bed, feeling woozy and light headed from the bodies rancid order. Wanting to be away from the gurney as quickly as possible.

Rini rolled her eyes, "Do you even know how to drive?" She asked with very little confidence.

"I'm sixteen, shouldn't it come naturally?" Helios shrugged. A confident if perhaps clueless air about him, as he headed for the ambulance.

Rini groaned her stomach twisting, now even more full of dread.

Ido had sent them on this mission when the news had come through about the bombing. Retreating to his study to call up the police department, seeking answers from the cops on his payroll. Finding out as much information as he could about the tragic fire that claimed so many rich young lives. Finding out that Shinoda, Daiki had been rescued from the Penthouse in serious condition. The only thing able to identify his body had been his dental records. Ido would have sent better, more trained soldier's on this mission, if he had any at his disposal. Yet strangely all his soldier's were currently missing and could not be reached. So he was left relying upon the youngest in his army to fulfill his needs. He wanted Endymion in his custody, there was nothing a human hospital could to do to save him. But Ido might have the means to save his life at the estate down in the training rooms. Ultimately Ido was seeking to reclaim his control over his rouge soldier. Endymion was the perfect blood hound to hunt down Serenity.

"He smells like Szechuan BBQ." Rini commented in her blunt honest fashion. As they shoved the bed into the back of the ambulance a bit roughly. Helios gave her an odd look before slamming the doors closed and jogging for the driver's side of the vehicle. Rini moaned then followed around to her side to buckle up and pray like hell they made it home in one piece.

_You loved me and I froze in time._

_Hungry for that flesh of mine._

_But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees._

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces._

"Fix him!" Serenity shouted in anguish. As she now had Ceres gripped tight in the yellow material of her vest around her breasts. Hanging the younger woman over the edge of a scenic apartment tower in the upper social class ward known as Moto-Azabu. A high class suburb on the east side of Minato-ku, that surrounded a huge park. They had been chasing after her partner , through Juban in a frantic attempt to catch up. But the man moved way to fast over the roof tops, soon fading out of sight. Leaving them panting and exhausted on the top of a modern tower of glass and steel.

Serenity had screamed in crushing frustration before lunging for Ceres. The teen could not react fast enough as Serenity had grappled her and swung her over the side of the building in a blind fury.

Now, Ceres clutched at her wrists, eyes wide in terror as she hung limply over thin air. The street below a twenty story plunge to her death. The people moving like black dots far below, along the ribbon of pale sidewalk. The top of buses and cars glimmering like metal sheets flowing down a black river of pavement. She had never in all her life ever seen this fierce , uncompromising side to Serenity. She was always the most reasonable, more mild mannered of all Ido's soldier's. She had more compassion and understanding then anyone she had ever met.

"I don't know how?" She struggled in her grasp, her voice weak and fragile. As the young girl tried to rein in her fear and the wavering of her voice.

"Why...Why would you taint his mind?" Serenity moaned, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she glared down at Ceres. The strawberry blonde was wild eyed as she hung limply in her grip. Cheeks flushed and slick with sweat, Cere's was at her mercy. Her hair fluttering out of their thin braids and across her horrified face.

"You attacked first, I was defending myself." Ceres shot back in defence, unable to hold her smart tongue.

Serenity shook her viciously making her scream out in terror that she was about to be dropped off twenty stories to her death.

"Gomen! Gomen ni sai!...Gomen, Senpai, Gomen!" Cere's wailed, eyes squeezed shut with tears of her own now flowing down her face.

"She may not be able to heal him but you could." A cool rumbling voice echoed out behind them.

Serenity tossed Ceres back to the roof, depositing her like unwanted trash. Regarding Po's approach across the roof, nervously. He was now striding purposefully towards them.

Ceres' two sister now unconscious and tied to his back with his cloth sash, like a strange four limbed backpack.

His kimono looked a bit torn and disheveled now, his katana's now hanging from his hips. The giant was hunched over slightly due to the extra weight. His dark hair pulled slightly free from his top knot, blowing across his sweaty, dirt smeared face. He was looking tired but unbowed, Po was a relentless fighter only death would stop him.

"The crystal." Po nodded towards the cringing teen at Serenity's feet.

"I don't want it." Serenity responded quickly, more out of habit then reasonable thought. She was terrorfied of it. She understood from her time in China that it held a fearsome power, somehow linked to her own Genesis state. That is was a source of unlimited energy that could create as well as destroy. So much like her own elusive full powers. She barely had control of her state now, she did not want to contemplate how out of control she could become with such a great power at her disposal.

Po sighed heavily, crouching low before Ceres who moaned and flinched as he ripped the thin chain from her neck. The Silver Crystal shone in his huge palm like a tiny sparkling stone.

The hum of it's familiar energy tickling her mind as it always did, a slow throbbing of the coming headache beginning behind her eyes.

She couldn't look at it, it seemed to hurt her eyes like staring at the sun to long. A slow ache within her flesh like a current of electricity began flowing under her skin. Announcing that the crystal's cosmic powers was reaching out to her again.

"Mistress it isn't a matter of want or not." Po sighed, standing back up passing Ceres a cold look, warning her not to move. Ceres obeyed, blinking away tears of remorse. She never wished to hurt Serenity so badly, she liked her. Thought of her like a big sister, they might be enemies but they had never taken it so far. She was just desperate not to lose tonight, Palla was counting on her sister's to rescue her. Though she had come to understand during their frantic race to catch up to the now insane man. That he was more then just Serenity's new partner, that he was her lover and she had done a great irrevocable harm to her.

He held the crystal out to her, it looked like a fragile bead of sand within the giant's massive palm.

Serenity shied away, curling her hands protectively to her breasts her eyes shining with fear.

"I..." she breathed.

"A year ago, the monks offered you the Silver Imperium Crystal. You stayed in the monastery to find peace and train your mind so that one day you could take on it's power's as its rightful heir. " Po began, his voice soft. "But you ran away..." His jaw clenched, not approving of her cowardice.

"It calls to you, even now I can feel it." He finished his tone hardening, hand never wavering from offering the cosmic jewel.

"What if I can't control it...I could destroy the whole world." Serenity moaned.

"Or you could save it." Po instructed. "Save him."

Serenity eyes darted up to his, swallowing her trepidation and dread. She would do anything to save him, to repair the damage done to his mind.

"You are the Soldier of Sanctity, this crystal belongs to you. You have been reincarnated many times Serenity. This life as all the others are just a ladder, a stepping stone preparing you for your ultimate destiny. Believe in yourself, believe in the goodness of this crystal and nothing will ever over come you again. You are the living embodiment of purity, take it!" He thrust the crystal at her, as if stabbing a knife towards her heart.

"Po..." She relented, wanting to give him another excuse anything to get her off the hook. That crystal scared the hell out her, yet her trembling hand reached for it. As if she had lost all will of her own. Her whole body was shaking as if she was slowly freezing to death. Then she had no way to back out of her impulsive decision. As the crystal's light flashed brilliantly as her finger's drew near, the hum growing louder. Her head was suddenly on fire, as her finger's curled around the all powerful stone.

A scream of fear tore from her lips, yet she did not let go of the crystal. It burned in her palm like a hot coal, as she collapsed to the roof. Ceres yelped and scuttled behind Po, as Serenity fell beside her curling up into a protective ball. Her body convulsing and shaking within the intense current of power emanating from the stone. The crystal began to bond it's great powers to her soul, a tidal wave of energy that consumed her in an instant. Her fingers clenched so tight to the crystal bead her bones were cracking. Refusing to let go of it as it dragged her very essence away from this reality and into the fabric of the universe itself.

At first there was nothing. Just a blank void that stretched out around her. No sight, no sound or smell existed she couldn't even say that she was alive anymore. A disembodied spirit floating lost within the expanse of nothingness. Unsure as to what to do, or if she could even bring voice to the confusing thoughts still reeling in her mind. She remained motionless, as a flash of silver light exploded from the heart of the void. Blinding her, her eyes feeling scorched by it's blast. Then the heat came in waves, tingling against her skin as if she was sun bathing upon some tropical beach at the apex of a summer's day. The light had been so intense she had wondered why it hadn't burned her to ash. Yet she floated nude and unscathed in the white light of the crystal. So she let herself fall into that light, like a child coming home. It wrapped around her, soothed her and comforted all the raging emotions of her mortal life. She tilted her head back, slowly closing her eyes and basking in the welcoming warmth. Taking deep cleansing breaths, calming her thundering heart back to a steady, strong beat.

The wild exhilaration of claiming great power soaked deep into her soul. Her mind or perhaps her spirit floating absently through the light, as an ultimate connection to the universe itself began course through her. The light faded replaced by the timeless expanse of space. A stellar nursery seemed to expand before her. The brilliant pink gas clouds surrounding her like a comforting blanket, with the twinkling of thousands of stars peeking like curious children deep within. She came to understand that this was the birth place of all the crystals now scatter over the universe. Known as 'The Cosmic Cauldron' where all of the celestial bodies of the god and goddesses been given life. Then she saw it the birth of the gods! The cosmic cradle was violently destroyed. Exploding in a massive blast, sending powerful fragments of Genesis dust from deep inside the Nebula over the known universe. As well as the crystals themselves, known a star seeds into the timeless expanse of space. To bestow countless solar systems with the abilities to protect and chart a course towards a future with the whole Universe. It was just the way of things, the tranquility of ones youth never lasted forever. These little stars had their own missions to complete, a cycle of death and rebirth beginning at their banishment from heaven.

So she was then soaring through the very cosmos itself, watching planets slowly form over thousands of millennia. The violent birth and death of mighty stars, and the infinite round of moving galaxies. As they danced together through the void, as collection of shimmering stars. Life at it's most pure, was revealed to her. She saw herself just as a small inconsequential piece of a greater machine. But also a being of ultimate power to shape and control this universe. It was both humbling and terrifying for her. She was not the first to be given this power and she would not be the last.

She began to understand the interconnection between body and soul. Seeing the universe through the eyes of an Immortal power. She allowed it to pull her towards the endless star scape, soaring into the whimsical dance of galaxies. The light of solar systems, spinning past her as she moved through one cosmic cloud of gas to another. Their rotation around her was a wondrous and breathtaking sight. As if she was the center of the very universe itself. The vortex's began picking up speed as she past through them. The greatest of understandings falling upon her, as eternity was revealed to her. It was a marvellous sight to behold, traveling from one universe to another faster then light, yet not moving at all it seemed. The vast galaxies itself moving towards her as if wanting to show itself off to it's loving mother.

Then Serenity let her identity bend to the will of the crystal. It pulled her apart into thousands upon thousands of fragments, scattering them from one end of the universe to the other. She had become one with the very existence of life. She could feel them, every soul that now lived. Experience their lives, their truest wishes and hearts desires. Their sorrows, needs and failures. She was everyone and no one all the same. She allowed herself to melt into the very fabric of life. Becoming more then she was even as an un-common human, achieving a Genesis State beyond comprehension. Then like an implosion the crystal reclaimed the pieces of her, gathering her soul fragments together to reform her true self. Her spirit floated once more within the light. The millions upon millions of voices and feelings now silent once more.

Tears began to stream down her face, so overcome by the experience and wonder of it all. Then her soul was cast out of the light, back into the void and then plummeted back within the tiny confines of her body. It was both painful and comforting to be back in her own skin. Her eyes opened and mind clear and at peace.

Serenity sluggishly uncurled herself and forced her body to sit up. Her headache was gone, replaced by a clarity of intent she never knew existed till now. Her greater purpose exposed, the purpose of all the human's all over the galaxy, bestowed with the gift of Transcendent Genetics revealed to her.

"We are not alone..." She whispered in awe, staring down at the crystal that was hovering and spinning in her palm. It's facets now unfurled into the eternal petals of a lotus flower. She understood now that their were more Genesis born through out the universe then grains of sand upon the earth. With crystals of various power's hidden like jewels from one side of cosmos to the other. All a part of a tapestry to take life on it's proper course, to guard and protect it like a mother watches her children. To help life grow and reach its full potential.

"It is complete." Po nodded, a smile of pride pulling on his lips.

Serenity clutched her head, as she braced her elbows on raised knees. Uncaring that she was showing him at lot of skin and her underwear in this very unladylike like pose in just a suit jacket.

Gathering herself, she cleared her throat as she folded her legs into a cross legged position. Focusing on fixing the clasp Po had broken when he ripped the necklace off Ceres neck.

"Senpai?" Ceres voice was near a whisper in the night to her. Her awareness still floating everywhere, in a dizzy haze of extraordinary experiences.

"Yes..." she muttered.

"What is to happen to us?" She asked innocently.

"You will be taken to Ido, for now. Speak to Hotaru if you wish, but do not break her containment pod." Serenity looked up to the girl, her eyes fierce. The power in her eyes making Ceres shiver in fear. If she or her sister's went against her command, then a retribution would come upon them far greater then anything they had ever experienced.

Ceres merely nodded, swallowing hard. Serenity had changed, becoming something or someone beyond comprehension to her. An air of royal command surrounding her, a silver glow now shimmering deep in her eyes. Ceres was now worried that the sweet natured woman she knew might be lost to this new more powerful version of herself.

"Serenity...We need your help...we need Hotaru to save our sister." Ceres swallowed hard, finally speaking the truth with a rare meekness.

Serenity sighed heavily having figured some of it out already.

"Tomoe has been bleeding her for months, creating some kind of ultimate serum similar to what he developed before to make the beast men." Ceres moaned. "We can't break her out of the lab with out a genetic scan and with Tomoe dead, his body missing she is just going to die in there."

Serenity moaned, refusing to look up at Ceres who was on the verge of tears, so very terrorfied for her little sister.

"Beryl killed Tomoe, yes?" Serenity was working diligently at the clasp to get the chain working again. It was a theory she had come to, with all the information the girls had given her so far.

"No." Ceres began, "She never came back after China. Just got Hawk-eye and Fish-eye to obey her, here in Tokyo. They were on assignment for Tomoe to contact Endymion. Then went rogue a few months back."

That got Serenity's attention. Her head shot up in surprise. "Then who?"

"Kurogokegumo." Ceres mouthed, as if she said it to loudly it would call the assassin to them like a bad omen.

"Black Widow..." Serenity repeated, completely stunned. "I thought she had been killed or perhaps wasn't even real..." She mused. The supposed killer sent to murder her family had been off the radar for years. To suddenly hear about her again, sent the same dreadful shiver through her body as it did when she had been a helpless teen. Things just kept getting more complicated and she was running out of time. The poison was a constant drain on her body and she was feeling more tired all the time. She quickly gathered herself and turned to face Po.

"Po, take them back to the mansion." Serenity ordered, rising to her feet. As she slipped the chain over her head, the crystal had reformed back to its original state. An unassuming glass bead, now glowing with new life between her breasts.

"As you wish Mistress." Po answered, grasping Ceres gruffly around her upper arm and hauling up to her feet.

While Serenity no longer paid them any mind, searching the city with her new power's sifting through the thousands of souls. Seeking out just one, that was now lost in the writhing chaos of insanity. She focused all that she was in tracing it's muttled course through Azabu. Finding his confused and frightened essence cowering at the back of an alley near their Condo complex. He had been on his way home when he got lost. Unable to reason enough to navigate coherently the rest of the way, he had crawled into a hole seeking any kind of security as his mind melted away.

"Mamo-chan..." Serenity breathed, her heart aching to get his side and fix his soul. She leaped away, her legs stretching as she bounded away from one rooftop to the next. "This time I'll save you." She promised to the night, eyes glowing with a silver light. That spoke of a connection to the universe far greater then any Genesis Soldier before her.

Po watched her disappear into the inky night sky. Frowning in concern, her movements were not as strong as they should be. She looked shaky and uncertain in her steps, as she rushed over the flat roofs far away. Her mind and soul may be recharged by the crystal, but their was still something very wrong with her body. It was acting out of tune, weakened and untrustworthy beneath her.

Po resigned himself to get the sisters into Ido's holding cells as quickly as possible and track her down again. Something was wrong with her. Something severe...

_I'm falling to pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces._

_Falling to pieces._

Endymion was submerged into his memories, revelling in the sights, smells and comfort of the past. When he had been so certain of his future, his own mind and his love for a girl who meant everything to him.

It was long after new years, Serenity was growing more distant again, the modest level of happiness she had been feeling before Christmas had been fleeting. Once more she was seeking her solitude more and more, avoiding other's. Especially him it seemed. They had spent a glorious christmas together, falling deeply in love with one another. Enjoying the times alone, snuggling in the commons room before the fire. Or merely escaping into the library or each other's rooms to make out. None of the students were allowed to leave the compound, so finding privacy away from Serenity's horde of children and their peers had soon become a game to them. Endymion was starting to question if any of these kids had families or families that wanted them at all. Serenity always made time for the kids though, spending parts of her winter days off playing games, telling stories even colouring. He didn't mind most the children, but kept a good distance. Being an only child he had very little experience dealing with young kids. Remaining a tad aloof to them, wanting only to be in the same room as Serenity as she spent time with them. Setting himself up in the corner of the common's room in a chair with a book. Admiring her compassion and patience from a far. A wistful smile spread over his lips as he thought, she was going to make a wonder mother some day.

A particular young girl left him cold though, a slight eight year old girl with the brightest red tinted hair he had ever seen and striking green eyes. Her face almost elven, with a pointed chin and slanted eyes of a japanese heritage. She was a sweet, elegant looking child with a sharp tongue and a huge possessive streak when it came to Serenity. She hated him with a deep seeded loathing, as if she could sense that he was one day going to hurt Serenity beyond redemption. Or she was just a child who saw him as a rival pulling her most cherished person away from her. Either way Beryl Asanumi was a real pain in the ass to Endymion and he had to hold his tongue and his hand every time they ran into each other. Wanting more then anything to slap the loud mouthed, smart ass and teach her some respect for her elders.

Now Serenity had been strangely absent from all their lives, becoming a ghost in the halls, never leaving her room unless she had class or tests in the lab. When confronted by her odd behaviour by Ikuku, Beryl or even by him. Her answers would be curt and half hearted, it was as if something was eating her up inside. Her usually bright, happy personality fading into a deep depression. Even her kids couldn't draw out even a small smile from her lately. Beryl blamed him and made sure to make his life hell at every chance she got. Ikuko watched over Serenity silently, offering what ever comfort she could in private. While Endymion truly didn't know what to do, she seemed to want no comfort from him. Pushing him away, as if she was repulsed by his affection for her. It hurt but he was logical and astute enough not to take it personally, something was truly and horribly bothering her. Some deep seeded pain that had wounded her long before he had come into her life.

Endymion was on a mission today to find her, to get to the bottom of her absence, her suffocating sadness. He was growing lonely with out her, while the kids all felt lost and alone with no support. To give them strength through their own trails in the lab and school. She was greatly missed and someone had to fix her, it naturally fell upon his shoulder's. He accepted it with a heart felt gratitude, he wanted her back would do anything to make her smile again.

He had spent the whole day checking all her hiding places finding no trace of her. Evening was falling as he mounted the front steps of the Cathedral. Tired and frustrated at how easily she was able to disappear when she wanted solitude. She could be as elusive as any rabbit, hiding out in one of her many holes. Uncommonly patient and incredibly stubborn, she wouldn't appear again until she was good and ready. He stood stiffly at the top of the steps, scanning the vacant street beyond and the plain brown stone buildings wonder were the hell she could have gone. Absently searching the street, scanning up and down the outer facade of the Cathedral. The grim lump of worry that had been growing in the pit of his stomach all day, exploded into all out fear when he caught a sharp glint of something shiny high up at the very peek of the steeple.

"She wouldn't..." He gasped in horrified disbelief, bolting into the front naive. Slamming the heavy oak door against the frame in his haste towards the side stairs that led up to the bell room. The steps inside the looming stone steeple on the north side of the Cathedral were narrow, the staircase enclosed and some what claustrophobic. The bell tower was a gothic spire of buttresses and ancient facade of saints and gargoyles, mounted just over the main doors of the cathedral. Long arching stained glass windows adorned the bell room, faded and age stained, the colour drained from the holy designs. The bell room was contained on the second floor before the naive, a tiny room in the service of ringing the bells and nothing more.

Endymion quickly disregarded that cluttered room as a likely place for her to be hiding. Moving through the dusty small room filled with religious plaques and a series of tweleve ancient hemp ropes, hanging from the rafter's out of sight high above. He swiftly passed through the gloomy room towards a narrow staircase that would lead him upward to the belfry.

The late january wind was blasting him with ice, through the narrow slits in the stone tower. That acted like pathetic windows, slanting what weak light the day offered upon the worn and shadowed winding stairwell. As he climbed in endless circles up into the sky. The stone steps becoming slippery with ice, the air tasting of metal and time. Dressed poorly in jeans and a navy sweater, not bothering with gloves or a scarf. He shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets to help prevent frost bite. But it did nothing to protect his face, which was soon stinging and aching from the below zero temperatures. He grit his teeth and ducked his head into his shoulder to shelter his skin as much as he could. What he could see of the snow covered inner yard fell below, through the narrow slits of windows was a barren frozen wasteland. As he rose higher, the city scape of Caen replacing the quaint surroundings of the church yard. With it's eclectic mixture of modern tower's and heritage buildings, the bay shimmering like glass in the distance. The sky was bleak and grey, lacking in light or emotion. Another dull lifeless winter day that had begun to blend into countless others during this long frozen season.

By the time he made it up to the wooden beams and metal framework of pulleys and wheels of the bell colonnade, the faint, weary light of day was already dying. It was a world of shadows up at the very peek of the world, leaving him breathless and light headed. The dark shadows had lengthened upon the thick ancient wood and huge metal wheels that had once moved the massive iron bells. Becoming immensely rusty over years, turning into phantom monster's that lurked in the guts of the tower. Out of twelve iron bells only three remained, their elegant shapes hovering high in the belfry.

He narrowed his eyes at the doorway into the open belfry. Just making out a small figure standing just below the surviving bells, leaning against the stonework of the wide arch that allowed the bells booming sound to ring out over the city. The last visage of the sun was blazing through the open expanse, casting a halo of light around her small hunched form.

"Serenity!" Endymion shouted, alarmed to find her perched so precariously near open space. She could stumble and fall from the tower to her death way to easily for his liking.

She turned her head in alarm at the sudden intrusion of his voice, into her dark thoughts. Her golden tails whipped in the wind behind her, wide blue eyes shimmering with tears in the half light of dusk.

"Don't move!" Endymion cautioned, wondering how the hell she had manage to climb over there in the first place. All that lay before him was long beams of rotted wood with the odd plank cast here of there over the beams as make shift bridges. That were untrustworthy at best over the free fall between the belfry to the roof of the bell room many stories below.

"I wasn't planing on it." She commented back flippantly, her voice echoing eerily in the gloom. This was a new haunt to him, never would he have ever thought this would be a place she would retreated to. Yet the prep work had been done, with a calculated eye. The scattered planks over the beams, making a very well planned route across the expanse. It made him realize she came here as often as any other hidden place in the cathedral.

Endymion swallowed hard then began to walk down a beam, making slow yet steady progress along the makeshift maze towards the outer arch.

He kept his eyes focused on his feet, not wanting to plunge to his death with a misstep. Serenity was leaning casually against the side of the arch, merely watching his progress with an amused half smile, as he made his way over.

"What the hell are you doing up here...do you have a death wish or something?" He growled out, leaping the last step from the beam to the wide snow encrusted stone ledge.

"Or something." Serenity commented back lamely, taking note of his less then prepared clothing to be in the frigid elements.

Endymion huffed, his breath coming out in a fog as he tucked his bare hands into his arm pits. Shivering both from a fear of heights he never knew he possessed and the sharp chill in the air.

Serenity was warmly dressed in a long coat of dark lavender wool, with a homemade knitted scarf and mitts of sun yellow. A recent gift from Ikuku for Christmas. Beneath the coat she was dressed in a heavy cotton skirt and blouse with pink tights to keep her legs warm and black rubber winter boots. Her nose was pink and cheeks flushed from the cold, yet she never shivered or let on that the air was absolutely freezing up here.

"Spending time with the bells." she shrugged, confessing her reason for hiding up here.

"Bells?" He chuckled, she could be rather odd at times. Her childish whimsy held no bounds sometimes. He had found her cloud watching last spring, she spent all afternoon sprawled out on the grass in the inner courtyard, telling stories to herself. She always seemed to put in so much effort and commitment to the oddest tasks. Like taming several rats down in the Cathedrals cellars this fall, to which she had named and saw as some kind of feral pets. Finding her having built makeshift walkways just to visit her friends the bells was not a far stretch.

"Yes, they are my dear friends. " She began to point her mitt childishly to each one, a loving tone in her voice. "And they have names. Hope is the largest, with Faith a few cradles nearby and last and also the the smallest is Love." She finished her tour of the bells with a small smile. The bells names based on size, spoke a lot about how Serenity viewed such concepts as Hope, Faith and Love. Endymion had followed her hand with a disbelieving eye. Shaking his head at her absurdity, he never understood why girls felt the need to anthropomorphizing objects and name them. As if the bells would have a personality or even feelings or something.

"So, you've had many long conversations with them have you?" He commented sardonicly.

"Many more meaningful ones then I have had with you." She shot back heatedly, picking up on his mocking tone and not approving of it.

"Serenity..." he sighed, reaching for her, noticing how hurt she was by his comment. Wanting to repair his cruelty, he just wasn't a whimsical man he couldn't understand her sometimes. She turned roughly out of his grasp to stare out over the snow covered street below.

"Truthfully, I just wanted to be closer to him." She sighed, casting her eyes out bleakly towards the dull grey clouds beyond the bell tower.

"Closer to who?" Endy frowned in confusion.

"God, I don't think he can hear me. I was hoping if I got closer to the sky then perhaps he would." She sighed, knowing how foolish she sounded.

"I don't think that's how it works." Endy chuckled, giving her a disarming lopsided grin. Serenity giggled as well, nodding. Then grew silent, she had been up here all afternoon, screaming at the sky. Until her throat was raw and her head hurt. Now she felt she had gotten everything off her chest, all her hurt and bitterness had begun to ease. She had been coming to terms with it all, when Endy had shown up.

A small stack of letters was clutched in her other hand, she was staring down at them with a bone weary sadness. Sniffing and struggling not to cry.

"Serenity?" He questioned nodding towards the letters, finally noticing the big red stamp on the front of them. They had never been opened and the stamp read 'return to sender' in french.

"She never even opened them...not a single one. She doesn't care...never has." Her voice was cold, morose almost. Filled with such a reserved, acceptance it was breaking Endy's heart. She sounded dead inside...

"Serenity..." he moved to hold her, but she spun on him.

"I hate that name!" She snarled, then tossed the letters into the sky. They fluttered for a moment in the air before them, a finality in the action, then blew away over the city. Her heart was heavy, but her soul felt lighter by finally letting her mother go.

"What should I call you then?" Endymion hadn't seen her so full of rage at someone since his first day here. She glared out at the grey sky, her face twisted in painful agony. Her eyes glittering with a long held despair. "Anything but that, she gave me that name and I am done being her daughter. I don't' need her, I don't want her in my life anymore...anyway." her voice broke into heart wrenching sobs, pressing a mitt tight to her mouth to contain the wail of loss that wished to escape.

Endymion quickly folded her into his arms, refusing to let the wintry air keep his arms locked for warmth. She would give him all the warmth he would ever need. She cried loud and hard for a long time into his chest, releasing years of anguish. She had been languishing here in this Church for years, waiting, hoping for her mother to come save her. To forgive and forget what ever trespass she had done in her childhood to warrant such a brutal and lonely punishment. At that moment as he cradled her head against him, soothing her with his words of love, of support and desire to never let her go. She finally felt the weight of her mother's disregard lift from her heart. Her spirit was no longer shackled to the dream of one day being loved and accepted by her.

"I will be your family..." He whispered into her ear, as her sobs grew quiet. He heard her breath hitch, as she slowly craned her head up to stare at him. Her eyes wide and still wet with tears, a grateful smile pulling on her full lips.

Endymion smiled fondly down at her, wanting to take away her pain to replace the emptiness she felt inside by her mother's final abandonment. With the light and warmth of his devotion to her. His heart was racing, she looked so fragile...so vulnerable and gorgeous silhouetted in the dying light of the day. If time would stop, if just for a little while he would be alright with it. Then her hands raised up to cup his frost burned ears, the wool of her mitts was soft, providing a comforting warmth. A dull roar now howling inside his head. Swallowing his nerves he bent down slowly, as she raised her face to greet his coming kiss. As his lips caressed hers, softly. A heat of desire flared inside of him. He crossed his arms behind her shoulder blades. Pressing her slight frame against his chest more tightly, deepening the kiss. His tongue darted uncertainly inside her mouth. She moaned in yearning for more, anointing the heat of his own mouth with her tongue. They moved just slightly in each other arms, as the kiss became more passionate. Seeking to devour the sadness in the air and replace it with the light of their love.

He pulled away several glorious minutes later, a sudden epiphany exploding in his mind.

"Usako.." He tested softly with a charming smile. His eyes sparkling proud at how lovely it sounded. How perfectly is suited her, his sweet little bunny.

Usagi giggled, approving of the endearment. "Yes...perfect." She whispered back, before rising up on her tip toes to begin another round of searing kisses.

In that moment Serenity was cast aside and only Usagi remained. A new life was born in the act of moving on. From a false hope that her true mother would love her, accept her and want her back. To finding her true path to the love known to her. That she had with Endymion and all her friends here at the compound.

A few days later, found Tomoe prowling the halls in a foul mood. Grumbling and snarling to himself, as he slashed pen marks through various charts on a clip board as if it was a knife. Ikuko who was in charge of caring for the children due for testing had a nervous air to her. Fidgeting with her own chart board, casting Tomoe jittery looks of trepidation. He was in one of his more volatile moods, spurned by lack of advancement in his research, or his competitive nature nagging at him to find success at all costs. Either way he looked like a desperate man, searching for any means to achieve his goals. She was worried about the children's well being in Tomoe's care. Worse, later that afternoon, Usagi was due for testing. Endymion as always would be walking her to the lab. But if Tomoe pushed things to far, would Endymion step up and protect her? Would he have the strength of conviction to throw away his own future for hers? She could not be sure if she could trust Usagi into his care, he still had to many other people pulling his strings.

"I will be right here when you get out." Endy rubbed Usagi shoulder's reassuringly. Giving her a strong smile. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plush pink blouse with a diamond patterned sweater vest over top. That was mostly white with matching pink accents, sleeveless, so her blouse sleeves billowed down her arms.

He was happy in a pair black dress pants and a white fleece button up shirt, tucked in neatly. It was a short walk across the courtyard so she hadn't bothered with her winter jacket.

"Hai." Usagi responded, rising up on her tip toes to give Endy a quick kiss.

Then the doors to the lab sprung open just a crack, with Ikuko's worried face poking out. The young nurse looked tired and drained, with dark circles under her eyes. Her usually neatly combed black hair, hanging limp and static filled around her shoulder's. The white lab coat was wrinkled and buttoned up loosely, showing the woman who was always in a dress or pants suit now dressed far to casually. She looked haggard and so not herself in jeans and a pink t-shirt. It was alarming to see the well kept woman look so sloppy and frantic.

"Crap..." She hissed at seeing Usagi. "I had hoped to sneak away from here earlier and talk to you Usagi-chan." she slipped out of the door.

Grabbing the small golden blonde by her shoulder's and turned her around. Ushering her down the hall at a clipped pace. "Your not testing today. Go back to you room and pretend to be sick." She advised, a desperate waiver in her voice.

Endy cast her a serious look, catching on to her evasion. Her soft blue eyes were filled with warning. Something was up in the lab and it was not safe for Usagi to be here.

"But I'm not sick?" Usagi responded, craning her head back to look up at Ikuko. Her expression oblivious and far to trusting.

"Yes, you are." Endy advised grabbing her hand and pushing her to move faster. He knew she was Tomoe's star specimen. He felt no jealousy or competition to be the first to ascend. Though his grandfather felt other-wise. He had endured long speeches, reprimands and belittlement for months. He had no control as to how quickly he would ascend and attempted to explain that to his grandfather. In the end the old man had stated his lazy attitude and lack of achievement was embarrassing the family. So he had been shunned for the last few months as a failure to the family.

Believing this project of gaining super human abilities should be easily solved with his super star grandson involved. Who had never failed at anything in his entire life so far. Endymion had to admit he was some what irritated that he wasn't even close to evolving his abilities. He didn't know how to help the testing along, but physical pain was not getting Tomoe any closer.

"Ikuko-san...Is that our Usa-chan?" The fake happiness in Tomoe's voice was so sugary sweet, Endy felt sickened by it.

Ikuko winced, allowing her hands to fall from Usagi's shoulder's to her sides in resignation.

"Yes, Doctor Tomoe." She sighed, turning to allow a now very confused and worried Usagi, to approach the salaciously grinning doctor. She was nervous, her steps were shaky and uncertain. As if she was being forced to confront a very unsavoury fate. Something was up, Usagi knew it now. Tomoe wore a huge bright grin at the sight of her, but their was no light in his eyes. They were dark with a predatory gleam, scrutinizing her as a cat would a defenceless mouse.

"Alright, my dear. I have some new experiments I wished to try with you. We are so close and I feel lucky today...don't you?" Tomoe rested an arm over her shoulder's, more as a binding measure to keep her close and moving towards the lab then for reassurance.

Usagi cast a scared, worried glance over she shoulder towards Ikuko. Who was following behind dutifully, knotting her fingers in her lap and guiltily refusing to look acknowledge her. Finding no solace in her nurse, she turned to Endymion. Who was glowering like a protective dog, a low snarl escaping his throat. He was stalking just at Ikuko's elbow, giving Tomoe the most dangerous glare she had ever seen.

"I'm coming with you." he stated, striding up next to her and taking her hand. Politely pulling her out of Tomoe's grasp, offer her all the comfort and assurance she needed. There was no way to avoid what ever devil's prize Tomoe had waiting for her, they were both trapped in this project in their own ways. Usagi had no family, no where to go really. This place was home to her, even if it was full of weekly torments in the lab.

While he was tied here to see this experiment through for a matter of family honour and personal pride to prove to his grandfather he was a worthy successor to the business. He may not be able to stop the pain awaiting her this afternoon, but he would at least be honourable enough to be by her side during it.

He held her hand tightly, passing her a thin comforting smile that she did not return. She was staring straight ahead like a prisoner walking to her death. Pale and trembling, her heart racing terribly inside her chest. Endy's heart was breaking at the abject fear he saw in her eyes, she had every right to feel this way. Tomoe was way to excited about today's trials and that never boded well for the test subject.

He was with her every step of the way, as Ikuko striped her down into a green patients gown behind a privacy screen. Pacing back and forth on the hard tile floor, his sneaker's squeaking and drumming like bullets in the small prep room. She gave him a tight smile as Ikuko led her from the screen to sit on the nearby examination bed. Taking all the basic information for a physical checkup, marking everything on her chart. It was all very routine, very clinical. Usagi lay on the thin mattress waiting while Ikuko took her information back to Tomoe in the lab just beyond.

"Usako..." he breathed, pulling the metal stool Ikuko had used earlier to take her blood pressure, closer to Usagi's head.

She slowly turned to face him, her face a stone mask of apathy. She was resigned to this fate, that what ever pain awaited her today she would face and hopefully survive. He had to go through this mental preparation every time he was due at the lab as well. So he totally understood how she was comforting herself by burying her fear down deep. Taking one slow breath after another, putting a firm grasp on her calm composure.

"Lets get out of here." He offered with a sly smile.

Usagi laughed lightly, "Like go hide somewhere in the compound?"

"No, like take off. Pack up our things and run away." He was formulating a plan of escape as he spoke. His heart hammering with building excitement as the concept of running off with her. Of starting a life together in obscurity began to formulate. No more pressure from his grandfather, or sense of duty to fulfill. No more enduring painful tests, that had absolutely not benefit. Or having to deal with the plaguing sense of failure when nothing happened. It would be just them, seeing to their own needs from now on.

She sighed, long and deep then gently cupped his cheek with a small dainty hand. "That's a very romantic thought, I honestly would love to just forget everything and run off with you. But we both know how irresponsible and selfish that would be." She smiled up at him, in that sweet caring way that had melted his heart long ago. Then drew her hand back to fold neatly across her stomach, awaiting Ikuko's return.

Endy rolled his eyes, blowing air up in frustration, ruffling his long black bangs. Irritated with himself for no taking into account her sense of duty and commitment to protecting the children that were also trapped her.

"The kids." He muttered bitterly.

"No, I just don't want to go wandering the streets of Caen in the dead of winter. Thanks." She joked, giving a more logical excuse then the truth. She just couldn't leave those little kids, who had come to depend on her like a parent.

"Yeah, We would probably freeze before we found shelter." He intoned jadedly.

"Of course it's the kids, If I take off who would take care of them." She sighed, laughing ruefully.

"The nurses." Endy responded logically.

"The nurses don't live with them. We do." She countered.

"The older ones would take over for you." He offered lamely.

She merely looked up at him mockingly, as if he was joking.

Truthfully, none of the teens their age cared about the little kids at all. Usagi was the only one with enough heart and compassion to love them all and never grow tired of them. Many of the older test subjects had developed a rather callous attitude of every one for themselves. It was a typical mindset, easily developed when dealing with torture and isolation. No matter how hard Ido tried make the compound comfortable for them. Dressing it up like it was a private school. It never hid the fact that this was ultimately a prison, that they were all prisoner's here.

"I will get through this. I always do." She put on a positive front, sitting up as Ikuko moved back into the room. Waving for her to follow. They had both had long hard talks over christmas about being here. How neither of them could really give it up, even though sometimes they wished to. They felt a part of something greater then themselves. They were the future and could achieve great things if they only stuck it out and obtained their true potential. It wasn't just Ido's propaganda filling their head with glory, but a profound feeling that something amazing would be awaiting them at the end of all this struggle.

He would come to regret letting her leave that day, not fighting harder to convince her to run off. Not just grabbing her and forcing her to flee the compound right then and there. By the end of this testing session a tragic fate would be set into motion for both of them.

_Did she lie in wait?_

_Was I bait to pull you in?_

_The thrill of the kill._

_You feel is a sin._

_I lay with the wolves._

_Alone, it seems._

_I thought I was a part of you._

Endy stood in the glass observation booth, arms crossed and glaring darkly at the metal cocoon beyond the glass. She was strapped down onto the metal slab like a corpse, as the table slowly rolled inward into the strobing lights within the tube. The computer monitor's came alive one by one, in the observation booth. Tomoe and Ikuko sat in simple office chairs watching the various screens and typing on their respective keyboards. Bringing up many more smaller display's on the monitors. Windows for heart rate, blood pressure and brain wave activity.

"You have never been on this side of the experiment before. " Tomoe cast him an approving look. Picking up a pair of thin silver rimmed round glasses he only wore to read and placed them methodically on his nose.

"I commend you, your curiosity. " He finished returning to the monitor's.

Endymion licked his front teeth, as different images of Usagi's brain from all angles, came alive on each screen. One screen in particular was devoted to only tracking her vitals. Tomoe had lost a few subjects already this year due to freak accidents he stated. The genesis tube as he liked to call it was both an MRI machine and torture chamber all in one. Using the technology to activate parts of the brain, such as the pain receptor's to force a fight or flight response. Tomoe was close to achieving his goals with Usagi, which made him over eager. His clinical nature and ability to distance himself from the suffering of his test subjects made him reckless. His ambition to succeed and prove his theories, made him a very dangerous man. Endymion wasn't here to learn about the experiment but make sure he did't take the pain to far.

"The anatomy of the brain is made up of several very intriguing parts. " Tomoe picked up a pen from the plain white desk the computer's were stationed on and began to tap the screen to his left. That showed a side view of her brain. "The main part is the Cerebrum, it runs mostly, every part of the thinking process along with the sensory functions. We got her motor cortex, for movement." he began taping the screen in another area, as if he was a professor. "The frontal lobe that handles judgement, foresight and voluntary movements. The Broca's area for speech, and this part underneath is another part of the frontal lobe that controls smell. We got the preatial lobe for comprehension of language, " He began taping at the back of the brain. "The Occipital lobe is the primary visual area, Wernicke area for comprehension of speech patterns. " He taped near the center, her voice very monotone and clinical. "The Cerebellum for coordination, and the brainstem for swallowing, breathing , heart beat, wakefulness and all other involuntary functions of the body. " He sighed, as if explaining all the brain functions had tired him out. "But that isn't the parts I am concerned with. " He typed on his keyboard for a bit, as a whirling sound echoed from the main area. The front of the MRI tube began to narrow, transforming into a vice deep inside.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as the metal band loomed towards her. A jolt of panic and fear course like wild fire through out her body and her heart ratcheted up to rapid beat. Focusing on her heart beat, willing it to slow. She took one deep breath after another. As the band latched around the apex of her head, hugging it tight. The silver band that formed over her forehead and ears began to pulse. Sending ripples of what looked like electric energy over the top of her head. Usagi was used to this procedure so merely closed her eyes, grunting as the first levels of pain began to throb deep inside her mind. Preparing herself to with stand the greater amounts of pain which was to follow shortly. Lately, Tomoe had been increasing her levels to an intolerable amount, leaving her body trembling in a state of raw agony. Sometimes she had even lost consciousness for a few minutes unable to endure it.

There are several brain wave states, " Tomoe began, as spidering images of blood flow began appearing along the top part of her brain. The many branches, like a delicate tree began to glow various colours upon the screens. Which looked at her brain from all angles, showing every centimetre of the organ to sharp almost disturbing clarity.

"Doctor, the Sensory cortex is surging now." Ikuko reported. Making Tomoe turn from is set of monitor's to her's in the far corner of the large clinical desk.

Endy followed his gaze to the nurses screen, noticing for himself how the top part of his beloved's brain was glowing red, as if on fire.

"That is the part of the brain, I had thought held the keys to activating the Genesis State." Tomoe sighed, "We were getting so close, I could see the spark of her abstention blossoming in that section of her brain. As I increased her pain tolerance." He pointed to the underside of her brain. "This is were the silver flare had been several weeks prior...here in the temperal lobe. Where all the intellectual and emotional functions are stored. Their is a link...between pain and emotion that starts the reaction. I just can't seemed to create that spark again." Tomoe growled, typing on his keyboard angrily.

Usagi yelped out in the metal tube beyond the glass as he suddenly increased the pain levels upon her.

"Doctor Tomoe..." Ikuko warned gently, as the brain scan on her screen went a brilliant red in the pain center of her charges brain. Like an out of control wild fire spreading over the top part of Usagi's brain, her whole body now felt as if it had been set a flame.

"I need to change the wave lengths of her brain..." Tomoe responded with a calm command. Adjusting the pain levels to increase more slowly. Pushing his silver rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Surveying her EEG levels with a clinical eye. The neurons in her brain were starting a rapid fire due to the increased amount pain, the two centre's of the brain that were targeted began to sync. The branches of blood flow increasing and pulsing in a matching rhythm.

Low whimpers began to echo from the lab, as Usagi grit her teeth holding back the scream that wished to explode from her burning throat. Endy's chest was tight, his heart hammering and sweat beading over his whole body. He could empathize with the amount of pain she was enduring right now, he had been sent into that fiery agony many times as well.

"She is still in the Beta range...I need her to reach the Gamma level before she loses consciousness again." Tomoe commanded Ikuko, as if she could just snap her fingers and get the young woman trapped and bound inside the MRI style machine to comply.

Several intense seconds past, as Usagi stubbornly fought the pain, finally giving in with panting sharp cries unable to hold it in any longer.

"Enough!" Endy reached for Tomoe's shoulder, gripping it hard. Glaring threateningly down at him, as the mad scientist uncaringly began to increase the amount of electrical current surging through her brain. The rippling charges were used to stimulate the brain and induce pain from the head bindings, now it was near a lethal state.

"Doctor you are going to kill her!" Ikuko shouted, spinning in her chair. Her face pale and filled with dread. As Usagi began to scream in agony from the lab, her voice cracking and echoing like a tortured soul of the damned.

"Dammit! Where is that spark down in the temperal lobe...why isn't this working?" Tomoe snarled, slamming his palms against the keyboard in fury.

Endy couldn't stand her agonized cries any longer, a sudden and tragic conclusion coming to mind.

"Because she isn't an emotional wreck right now!" He blurted out. A few weeks ago she was coming to grips with the fact her mother didn't care about her. That was the link between emotion and physical pain, that was what was needed to activate the Genesis Genes.

"Nani!" Tomoe killed the test instantly, locking the machine into a slow shut down with a few well practiced key strokes. Taking Usagi away from the torment of extreme duress and back into the tranquility of numbness. Her screams calmed into heavy pants as the machine whirled and buzzed. Beginning to unlock the head gear and release the metal bed she was strapped too.

Endy swallowed hard at the look of stern calculation on Tomoe's face. While Ikuko made sad, empathic sounds beside him. Endymion suddenly felt he had just sold Usagi's soul to the devil in that moment.

"Tell me more my boy, if that is the secret to unlocking her talents then I think we can easily help her achieve her true power very quickly." A slow smile spread over Tomoe's face, as he sat up straighter and folded his hands in his lap. Regarding Endymion with a serious air. Wanting to know everything that had been tormenting young Serenity.

At first Endymion was reluctant, even obstinate over the mental abuse Tomoe wished for him to force upon Usagi. Wanting to use their relationship as a catalyst to push her to ascend. But after a long talk with his grandfather, who merely laughed off his supposed love for a mere high school girl. Stating it was fleeting and frivolous to be in love at such a young age. That he was being a fool to choose her over the success of this experiment. He had the means to shape the very future of man kind, the means to unlock the next leap in human evaluation. That he would be the biggest fool alive to give that up for love. In the end Endy had relented, agreeing to follow Tomoe's order's to mentally torment Serenity. In his youthful ignorance he believed she would always forgive him. His arrogance knew no bounds, figuring that any horrible transgression he forced upon her, could be smoothed over easily. He had grande delusions that after everything was said and done after she had ascended to her Genesis state. She would be grateful of the abuse and thank him to helping her achieve her dreams. That he would have time to seek amends and rebuild their love. His idealistic loyalty to his grandfather swaying his decision. Who was a calculating and power hungry man who had no heart. Bent on achieving his goals at all costs, with no regard to his grandson wishes or happiness. Whom he saw only as a means to achieve his own ends. Forcing him to his will as always, twisting the young man's sense of family honour and duty, to suit his own agenda. Convincing him to make a horrible, ill fated decision that would leave him forever lonely and in regret for over sixteen years.

_I'm falling to pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces._

_Falling to pieces._

_Falling to pieces._

Along the narrow tree lined streets of Azabu's lower income apartment blocks, that clustered together in the sheltered depths of the ward. The older stucco and cement buildings, with their iron bars lining the simple windows of two to four story complexes. Set up as small one room apartments, for monthly boarder's. Filled with new comers to the city and college students. The heritage area was huddled amid the greater tower's of the commercial and business districts, sitting on the very fringe of the more modern stretch of high income condo's complex's on the upper hills.

"That was him, I swear on the Kami. It was." A heavy set young man in his mid twenty's, paced with agitation on the poorly lit street. Dressed in a baggy ill fitting jeans, with a taser locked in a leather sheath at his hip. An overly tight white tank top was stretched tight over his ample belly, stood arguing before the mouth of an alley.

He had a round baby face, hot from running and slick with sweat. His black matt of wild hair plastered to his head. With dark milk brown eyes slanted just slightly with a Chinese tilt. His partner stood beside him, his body shape just as heavy if a little less round. With a barrel chest and thick arms like his companion, wearing faded western jeans and a white and grey plaid light cotton button down shirt that had the arms ripped off. A heavy chain wrapped around his waist as a belt. Each man had winding tattoo's of mythical beasts up their arms, along with kanji symbol's. The motif easily placed them as soldier's in the local Yakuza up in Ginza. He had a stronger more square jawline with dark eyes nearly black in the glow of the far away street lights. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, that hung down between his shoulder blades like a whip.

"The Genesis Soldier that was flagged on the internet tonight?" He commented digging out his phone to verify. "Your positive it was him...We have been hunting down that cat man for weeks with no luck. I am not just going to jump at another one of you hunches." he grumbled, tapping on the screen to bring up the video's posted from the Rainbow bridge earlier that evening. They had experienced nothing but bad luck hunting that furred monster all over Minato-ku. Ending up falling from roof tops and into dumpster or trapped in abandoned buildings, that the illusive monster was bent on toppling on top of their heads. Hunting for that cat-man was proving to be rather dangerous and not very lucrative so they were looking for easier prey.

They were standing between two sets of privacy fences, the old apartments towering over them on either side. With this thin dirt alley, filled with rusty iron garbage container's and rotting furniture both the poor occupants of the apartments and the city refused to haul away. It was a maze of junk and debris he didn't want to get trapped in.

"If we can bring him into the Arena, we'll be rich, hero's..." The fat man coaxed. "We could get women." he added wistfully.

"We could be killed." His partner grumbled, pocketing the phone as he made a decsion just to go for it. This could be just another false lead, his buddy was known for his half baked idea's. They had started bounty hunting Wild Genesis on a whim, hearing how big money could be made selling them off to the cages at the Onii Arena. They had contacts to report to, if they actually bagged a human with powers.

"We do this slowly..." he commented unwinding the chain off his belt. "Keep our heads and try to sneak up on the bastard. I don't want to die, you don't want to die. "

The portly man merely nodded, hunching forward and raising his hands as if he was a cartoon preparing to sneak forward. His friend rolled his eyes approaching the alley more seriously. As the young men entered the musky darkness of the alley, a set of yellow beast eyes followed them from high above on the roof top of one of the four story apartment complex's.

"Serenity's mate..." the beast growled,sniffing the air with a low purr of satisfaction in his voice. Then ducked out of sight, leaping away through the night. Returning to his hunt once more, his human pests now off his scent.

* * *

Darien's head was buzzing as if a hornets nest had made his brain their home. His eyes were unfocused and blurry, his whole body felt sick and shaky. Unable to formulate thoughts he had crawled into this dark space to wait out the fever he felt he was under.

Sitting on the damp ground, leaning against a chain link fence that cut this alley off from another one running horizontal behind it. His heavy cotton tux now clammy from sweat and stale drainage water. The pants and cuffs blackened from dirt and grease, as he had moved on hands knees, to dizzy and disorientated to stand upright. Desperate to reach this dead end before he fell unconscious. With his arms draped over his raised knees, he kept his head down between them as if he was air sick. Groaning and keeping his eyes closed, as to cut down on the visual trauma always surrounding him. At this point he wished to be blind instead of endure any more of the psychotic mess of horrors that sprang out at him every time he looked around.

He was completely out of it, not even hearing the two men approaching at a snails pace to flank him. It was to late before his drunken awareness sensed them. Slowly raising his head, looking up at them with bleary half lidded eyes. The heavier man grappled him to the dirt with little fight, while his friend quickly bound his hands behind his back with the thick chain. Darien merely grunted as they tied him up and hauled him to his feet. Keeping his eyes averted to the ground refusing to try and focus on his new captures unwilling to see the what kind of demon's they might be. He was to tired to fight, to apathetic to care and was now willingly spiralling into hell.

"That was too easy..." The more commanding of the two declared, flipping his pony tail over his shoulder' smugly.

His stouter friend merely nodded, pushing Darien forward abruptly. Darien trudged ahead of them unable to fight, his world was to confusing at the moment. Blinking uncertainly, it was a struggle just to walk straight. As the two men led him out of the alley towards a grass green Mazda titan, with a low box. It resembled a more european or italian style pickup truck, used for cargo transport more then people. They guided him into the box and eased him to lay down. He could quickly smell the sour fumes of gas and the bitter taste of rust floating around the box. The slight shifting of his weight as he was bounced around made him want to vomit. Squeezing his eyes closed, he wished for this all to end. To find some kind of peace, so sick of his heart racing in his chest, stealing his breath as the terror magnified inside of him yet again.

* * *

Tigers-eye snarled and ducked as a glowing disc of light buzzed over the top of his head. He fell flat to the roof top of a bookstore, smelling her before seeing her land a few feet away. Dressed only in a black tuxedo jacket, her glowing chakras alive in her hands. Glaring down at him with a fierce determination to kill him quickly if he got in her way.

"I don't have time for this, Tiger." She stated, seeking a hasty exit by dashing off to the corner of the roof. Intending to leap to the joining building across the small divide.

He smelled something sweet yet bitter in her scent, the sweet fragrance of lovemaking and the sour scent of fear. Along with the pungent musk of lingering death. It was perking his curiosity and his caution.

"Wait!" Tiger called out, suddenly mentally smacking himself for even thinking of helping her out. She was his prey and should be seen as nothing more.

"Your mate...I have seen him. " He stalled her, dashing to her side. As she regarded him with a curious arch of her eyebrows. Her left leg poised on the roof's cement parchment ready to leap away at a moments notice.

"I can feel him...he is so scared." She breathed, tears threatening. She needed to stop waisting time with him and get to Darien's side.

"I smelled that...yes. But you will never catch him now. He was taken by Oni hunter's to the Arena." Tiger growled out, scanning the towered horizon scattered with starlight. The black smear of storm clouds had been roveing over the sky all evening, were finally starting to come in mass upon the city. Blocking out the faint light of the moon and many of the surviving stars.

Her despair was visible even in the darkness, the light in her eyes dimming at the thought of the mental torments Darien was enduring. He was living in a personal hell of his own creation, the insanity striping him of his higher reason one layer at a time. The horrible memories of her high school dance coming to mind, how the students had gone homicidal and began to slaughter one another. The blood bath that awaited Darien back at the arena making her chest tighten and her heart thunder with dread.

"No..." she whispered, pressing her lips tight to quell the trembling of coming sobs.

It was a force of will that she was able to keep her composure, pushing her anguish and fear down deep to deal with later. She couldn't give up, as long as she was still breathing their was still hope to save him, her brother and keep the crystal safe from Beryl. She could do this...no big deal...handle one problem at a time. But there was a new player now...Black Widow...what was her agenda?

"Do you know where it is?" She inquired, scanning the cityscape surrounding her as she perched on the roof of the the old four story apartment building.

"Yes, they are holding it out in Kanto." Avoiding telling her how he knew the location, that he had been ducking those very same bounty hunter's for weeks. Ashamed of his cowardice, that he had felt relieved that they had found her mate instead of him. His selfish hope that this prize would appease them long enough for him finish his personal mission in the city. To best Serenity and kill her once and for all, his pride as a hunter himself needing to be appeased. Yet here he was giving her information when he should be ripping out her throat. "In the old burnt out aquarium that over looks the beach of Aburatsubo." Tiger moved in beside her, regarding her sombrely.

"Then I need to get back into Minato and jump on the JR East line from Shinigawa Station, then transfer onto the Keikyu Kurihama line once I hit the city of Mirua. I can do this...I'll be there in a couple hours." She nodded, turning on her heel and heading south to leave the Azabu district. Needing to stay focused on what she needed to do, so that the raw panic wouldn't set in.

Tiger kept pace with her along the roof tops, she was to focused on maintaining her speed and keeping her footing, she paid no attention to him.

Tiger watched her oddly, taking her measure and finding more weakness in her staggering gait. She hid it well, but his keen eyesight caught the slight tremble in her legs as moved. The strange pungent smell that her body had taken on spoke of sickness, he wondered if his sudden compassion had come because of that realization.

As they stood on the flat roof of the plain white four story station, over looking the many rows of tracks. Some occupied by the silver and green square cars of long transit trains, that would go from the small commuter towns nearby to the city. Serenity was searching for the sleek aerodynamic bullet train that carried day trippers to the beaches. Finding the modern orange and silver train at the very last terminal, the engine already humming to life sounding like a jet ready to take flight. It would be a frantic navigation across the vast train yard to reach the elegant high speed train. It wasn't a Shinkansen the tracks out to the local beaches were not equipped to handle such high speeds, like the tracks near Mount Fuji. But it was a newer model of transit train that could go faster then most, one of the Odakyu series. All rounded lines and overly large comfort cars for extended travel.

(Serenity?) Setsuna's deep husky voice called to her, as a disembodied voice.

"I found the Onii Arena, go tell Haruka and Michiru I am headed to Aburatsubo Beach. I am going to need some back up to get into the old Aquarium, there." She called back, not even attempting to find the ghostly woman hovering nearby. Then leaped off the roof, running the length of one train then jumping to another train then to another as if playing a game of deadly hop scotch across the yard.

Tiger growled not liking the eerie sensation Setsuna's spirit caused his higher senses. Unnerved and skittish by Setsuna's pressence he swiftly jumped off the roof to follow Serenity across the yard. His hackles raised and giving his furred body a quick full body shiver as if cleansing the freaky feeling Setsuna created.

Setsuna watched them go her eyes bleak, Shingo was now in a bad way having just endured a severe beating from the Cage Master's guards. Who had been publicly humiliated and punished for not doing their jobs. They had taken out their rage upon the young man in a gang beating, leaving him in pool of his own blood. She didn't know if the young man was alive or dead right now. She had returned to Serenity's side with a new report and information that was no longer needed. So with a tired nod she faded back into the space between reality to track down Haruka and send her on her way.

_I'm falling to pieces._

_Falling to pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces._

_Falling to pieces._

"This is insane!" Jed ranted, raising his hands over his head in exasperation. Leaning as if exhausted against the side of his black rental sedan. An economical, fuel efficient honda civic that was pure stock. He had trouble finding parking so had to drive a good ways off down the boulevard to find a pay by the hour lot. He parked here before the party, when it had been nearly full. Now the lot was vacant, the burnt out husk of the Grand Hyatt loomed in the distance. Hollywood was behind the wheel of Mina's yellow convertible, parked in a neighbouring stall. The light blonde woman refusing to drive. Having climbed into the back seat, to tend to her unconscious girlfriend. Raye was curled up beside her, wrapped in Kane's leather duster like a blanket. The raven haired girl's head was resting on her lap, she was still so very pale, her breath even but shallow. Mina was absently brushing down her hair with a hand. Vaguely listening to the conversation, her mind spinning with worry, wondering bleakly if her girl was ever going to wake up.

Amy and Zach had returned and were now standing before the cars, lost in troubled thoughts of their own. Amy had just told them that a couple of Serenity's friends were coming by to talk. Jed was not pleased, over reacting to the whole situation as usual.

"Do you want to just leave, go home then." Zac retorted his patience at the breaking point.

"Yes!" Jed shot back, then glowered down at his feet in shame.

"Get a hold of yourself." Hollywood commanded. "We aren't leaving this little tea party till we find Darien."

A low roar of a motorbike thundered through the quiet parking area, they all turned to find a ruby red kawasaki ninja, sports bike pulling up. With a long windshield and wing like leg shields. The bike resembled an elegant bird ready to take flight, all graceful curves on an aerodynamic body. Build low for speed and manoeuvrability. With Kane at the handle bars and Lita sitting stiffly behind him, her arms wrapped tight around his torso for security only.

"I don't think any of you hero's understand what we are facing here." Jed grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. His dress shirt had seen better days, now stained with damp spots of sweat under the arms and around the collar.

"We are just a bunch of human's. Going up against god's knows what. We should stay out of it!" He complained.

"We got the Power puff girls here to protect us. " Kane shot back with a smug smile. "If they can distract those agents we can get both Serenity and Darien to safety." Kane cut his engine, leaning a leg out to brace the cycle.

Receiving a sharp cuff upside the head from high agitated Lita. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, he was so enjoying make her mad. Lita was hot, sultry and down right gorgeous naturally. When she was mad, all red faced and pissed off. She was just simply spectacular.

"The little man is right." A husky voice cut in, the tone was lethal, sharp as a knife. Silencing the quaint conversation instantly.

A moonlight blue austin martin convertible pulled up softly head to head with Kane's bike. The brilliant headlights cut out, as the engine died. A short haired dusty blonde slipped out of the driver's door to confront them. Dressed in a pair of black leather pants, with matching leather boots with a sturdy high heel and a white muscle shirt. Jed narrowed his eyes in judgment. At first a bit confused about the new comer's gender. Until he caught sight of the woman's slight curves and modest breasts. Her bare arms toned with a sleek runner's body. She brushed a hand through her hair, flipping her long fringe in a smug manner. Her cool blue eyes accessing each man in turn. She may be a woman but she moved and reacted more like a man. Men were very much like dogs, territorial, some what aggressive and self assured that if shit went down they could handle themselves. They approached any confrontation the same way. Wary and expecting a fight. She was looking to see who was the big dog, the one in charge of their little group. She was taking their measure, mentally taking notes as to were they were, what body type and her surroundings. Judging if this situation was going to turn into a fight or if she had chance to speak rationally to any of them. She avidly ignored the four girls, not deeming any of them as a threat. Leaving a meek aqua tinted haired woman behind in the passenger seat, staring off towards the rose brick privacy fence that separated the parking lot from the street.

"You would all just get in the way and I do not have time to babysit the lot of you. " She commented, leaning arrogantly against the doorframe of her car. "Which one of you delightful young ladies is Mercury?" She was suddenly all business, even if her tone was playful. Ignoring the men now as if they didn't exist.

Amy strode forward raising her hand. Lita quickly dismounted and rushed to back Amy up. While Mina remained quietly detached to the whole confrontation.

"What's up with the planets?" Lita hissed near Amy's ear.

"Code names, we don't know her agenda. We might not be able to trust her, anonymity is best." Amy responded under her breath.

Lita nodded, accepting the cautious approach as valid.

"What happened, I want details and I want them quickly." Haruka commanded. Her air of authority snuffed out as Michiru pulled on her arm. Haruka huffed and turned to acknowledge her partner clearly irritated. The woman was dressed in a elegant white sundress with thin straps, her hair pulled back with a matching white cloth head band that tied into a slender bow beneath the waterfall of long aqua tinted hair.

Michiru quickly began to sign and nod her head towards the shadows of the brick wall.

"Setsuna." Haruka nodded, seeing the ghostly image of the Genesis Soldier herself standing before the wall regarding them all sombrely.

"Hold that thought I'll be right back." Haruka announced leaving them abruptly and walking a fast pace across the parking lot to the barrier wall.

Amy gave her a strange look, while Lita merely shrugged. Jed was ignoring the whole thing, rolling his eyes towards the heavens. Zac was staring at the masculine blonde with obvious curiosity. While Kane sat on his bike, arms folded in aggravation at being totally dismissed by the pompous woman. Glaring at her retreating back taking Haruka's measure. Hollywood was tapping the wheel anxiously, resisting the urge to explode at the arrogant, self righteous woman. Who was she to say he would only be in the way? He bet in a fist fight, she would be quite grateful to have him at her side. He had never been so disregarded in his whole life.

Several minutes later Haruka returned and merely climbed back into her car.

"Wait...what's going on?" Amy dashed towards the door.

"None of your concern. I'll have Serenity give you a call in the morning, go home." Haruka commanded briskly, turning the key and bringing the sports car back to life.

She was about to reach for the shifter set in the side console, since the car was a standard. When a glowing chain of light wrapped around her wrist and yanked her arm over her head.

"Not happening!" Mina challenged, having moved to sit on the top of the back seat, her chain griped tight in both hands. Glaring coldly down at Haruka, her blue eyes turned to steel.

"They both mean to much to us to stay out of this fight. We are coming along, so spit it all out." She stated, sending a charge down the chain making Haruka cringe in slight pain.

Michiru smirked, seeing how flustered Haruka suddenly was never expecting Serenity's friends to be rouge Genesis Born.

"Fine." Haruka stated bitterly. "Full confession up front, both ways."

The girls nodded ready to tell their story and prepared to hear her's.

Within the hour they were a caravan traveling at top speed on the highway leading seaside towards the bay. With Haruka driving and Michiru in front, with Amy and Zac in the backseat. Hollywood driving behind with Mina caring for Raye in the backseat. Jed was riding shot gun next to Hollywood in the corvette, his constant nervous chatter driving the platinum blonde up the wall. Hollywood kept shooting Jed dangerous looks, contemplating throwing the aggravating man from the car, but he figured that would be a worse fate. Knowing his luck Jed would just haunt him constantly, at least if he was alive he could avoid him most times. Kane and Lita took up the rear on his bike, both now in black helmets with tinted face shields.

The bold green summer grassland was speeding past them, as the winding highway took them far from the lights of Tokyo and into the barren darkness of the countryside. Soon they could see the lights of the high speed train in the distance, along the vibrant tall grass of the ditch. Haruka punched it, her car's motor screaming into the night the red break lights becoming a blur. Hollywood increased his own speed, along with Kane. In minutes they had come along side of the train as it traveled beside the narrow single lane highway.

They all glanced towards the orange and silver sheen of the high speed train, finding only the long line of warm lights from the cabin's windows. The faint shapes of the passenger's sitting comfortably asleep in their luxury seats, lost to their dreams.

At the top of the very last car, was the hunched forms of two people. Laying as flat as they could, the wind buffeting them mercilessly. The soft light of the moon illuminated the two bodies hitching a ride on the roof of the train. The larger body draped slightly over the smaller form, seeking to shield the woman somewhat. Was covered in a layer of fluffy orange fur, a long dark maine fluttering in the wind. His cat like eyes narrowed against the wind, the claws of his hands and bare feet dug deeply into the metal to keep him steady, and the woman pinned safely beneath him. The woman was wearing just a black tuxedo jacket, the long tails snapping in the wind. Laying flat on her stomach, arms hugging the rounded sides of the roof, glowing silver disc's held tight in either fist. Embedded into the metal so deeply her knuckles were scraping the ragged steel created when she had stabbed them into the roof. Her long blonde hair shone silver in the moon's glow, a rippling cascade that was flowing down her back, as her face was currently ducked under an arm for protection against the raging wind.

Haruka nodded, content to have finally caught up to her precious Koneko. They would break Darien and Shingo out together as a team. Then the little princess would be having an extremely long talk with her. Her little vacation away from the estate was now one huge cluster fuck!

She was pissed, this whole thing with Beryl was getting out of control. She had seen the video currently going viral on the social media sites. With Darien and Serenity's super powered antics on the Rainbow Bridge, now plastered all over the internet. The massacre and bombing of the Hyatt Hotel was a flaming gun pointing towards all Genesis Born. Everyone in the media knew Endymion was in that Condo. Endymion led the Yakuza clan out of Ginza, which was a link to all things illegal in Tokyo. Ido did not need this headache right now. He was going to be livid, the amount of money and favours he would have to shell out to cover this all up was going to be horrendous. Serenity could be so much trouble sometimes, it was time for her to come back to the mansion. Another long round of clean up and cover stories lay ahead for her uncle thanks to all this. Haruka was not relishing the screaming match between Ido and Serenity when they all got back there tomorrow morning.


	12. A life relived (prt 3)

Thanks Revy for your support! Thank you to all who have fav'd or followed since last update. I am working hard to finish this and appreciate all of you who are taking the time to re-read this fic.

Author's note: lyrics: I need your love by Calvin Harris feat Elle Goulding.

L'amour n'as pas de prix-means love is precious.

Kumicho:Local boss of Yakuza in particular regions.

Seeking Salvation

_I need your love._

_I need your time._

_When everything is wrong._

_You make it right._

_I feel so high._

_I come alive._

_I need to be free with you tonight._

_I need your love._

Endymion's beautiful dreams had spiralled into the nightmare memories of his own creation. His months of emotional abuse had left her a nervous wreck, bordering on a deep, brooding depression. The endless confusion and self conscious torment, of never know what to expect from him, how he might react to the smallest situations. The stress on no knowing lingered in the back of her mind always. The dangerous game he played of toying with her affections. Treating her well for a long time, allowing her to relax her guard and start to act naturally. Then suddenly pulling away, growing cold, tearing away all the security she felt in their relationship out from under her feet. Metaphorically tossing her off that emotional cliff at the right times to inflict the proper mental torture needed for Tomoe's experiments. The back and forth between acting kind and cruel to her. A slow emotional cyanide that had poisoned her bright loving personality. Tainting it with personal doubts and loathing of who she was deep down inside. Of endless apologizing, gifts and praise that he only destroyed later in fits of rage and brutal ridicule. He never struck her, his words always brutal enough of a weapon to cause deep emotional wounds. That he wondered bitterly if she could ever heal from them. Hoping, praying that after just one more round of abuse, he would push her over the edge and she would ascend. It was killing him how the light in her eyes had dimmed, how she was changing due to his horrible behaviour. She was always nervous, rarely smiled or had the kind patience for the children. She had begun to whisper to herself, chastizing every mistake she perceived with or without him around. She was confused now, broken and acted very much on egg shells around him. Her inner strength and confidence in herself had long since fled, now her whole being was focused on pleasing him. To make him happy in anyway she could. Memorizing everything he ever said to her, seeking to act and think perfectly as to not rise his ire or disappointment towards her. The tragic thing was no matter how hard she tried, how much of herself she gave up she would never please him.

He had become her torturer, her emotional jailer, and ultimately her final fate.

Beryl had been relentless in her attempts to protect and vindicate her only real friend. She had tossed rotten eggs into his room more then once. Ruined a whole washer full of his clothes down in their communal laundry, by dumping a bottle of bleach into the water. Left nasty notes of revenge and retribution under his door. That were becoming almost psychotic in nature. The other kids her age shunned Beryl. She never quite fit in, acting to grown up, to serious and with her sharp tongue it only made things worse. Serenity had been her only true support here, otherwise she would be left to fend for herself all alone. An eccentric little freak who had no place to belong. An eternal outsider alway cast aside and easily forgotten. Which is exactly what Endymion wanted. He had made Serenity choose him or the lonely little girl a long time ago. Forcing that choice was a nasty bit of emotional ransom that had ultimately froze her heart. She naturally choose him and begun to shun Beryl as well. Treating her with a dismissive, uncaring attitude that broke the little girls heart. He had watched the agony of treating Beryl so cruelly, tore at her soul. She was turning into someone she truly hated, but she loved him so much, was so frightened that he would leave her. She was willing to shed her old self and become someone he could love. He had understood Serenity deepest fear, had attacked her weaknesses to serve Tomoe's purpose. She feared that he would hate her too. That he would stop loving her and just disappear as her mother had. She would do anything to keep him loving her, she couldn't bear to loose another person she cared so deeply about.

She had in the end become his willing puppet, eager to do what ever he wanted to keep the peace between them. To keep his love strong and unbreakable. Having long since lost her true self to his web of manipulation.

Beryl's childish revenge stopped soon after that, becoming a silent loathing that penetrated him like an icy burn, every time they were forced to be in the same room together. He knew nothing about her, had never bothered to even talk to her much. If he had, perhaps it would have saved them their tragic fate later on. For Beryl was a survivor, strong in spirit, stubborn, obstinate and unwavering in her beliefs. Her hatred of him and everyone including Serenity now had become absolute. Soon to become a driving force in her life. As she sought in adulthood to destroy every last one of them. Vowing to herself as a child that she would be the most powerful person. She would rule the world and reshape it how she pleased. No one would hurt her then.

So until that day, she would not mind being, ridiculed, hated, always alone. She wouldn't let the loneliness she felt consume her. Wallowing in her hatred, her resentments and unjust rage. Refusing to feel any sort of regret of her brutality of other's burden her. She would work hard to achieve her goals of becoming stronger, more powerful and unchallenged. Then everyone would pay!

Spring was warming the courtyard slowly, the ground still partially frozen and barren yellow even after the snow had melted away. Endymion was engrossed in his studies at a back round table of the main library in the Cathedral. A decent sized room, lined with heavy bookcases. With thick oak beams overhead and a cold white marble on the floor. Heavy rugs covered most of the floor, with round tables and plastic chairs scattered in the middle of the room. He was sitting content beside the large stained glass windows, a smaller rectangular portion of the pane pushed aside. To invite the cool breeze inside, accompanied by the smell of damp grass and rain. Dressed in a navy v-neck sweater with a white dress shirt untucked beneath and jeans. He was lounging back against a plastic chair, reviewing his history text. Ignoring the eight year old with reddish brunette hair currently glaring daggers at him from the other side of the room. She was attempting to read her thin chapter book, but his pressence was distracting her. He had far more restraint and ignored her easily.

Serenity was is such a good mood, she was practically skipping into the room through the worn double oak doors. A huge smile of pride on her face. Dressed in a sweet jean overall style dress. With a white long sleeve shirt beneath, and white tights and cute black tap shoes. Her hair done up in it' odango and tails, swishing merrily as she crossed the room.

"Afternoon Endy." She giggled as she sat in a chair opposite him.

He paid her a mild glance, letting her know subtly that she was disturbing his studies. She knew how important school was to him and quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Oops. Sorry. Uhm..." She caught the cold look he offered her and was suddenly ashamed and nervous. "I just wanted to show you something." She finished, ducking over her knees to dig a test paper out of her backpack and handed it meekly to him.

He sighed heavily as she continued to intrude with her petty needs for praise. Taking one short glance at the mark before tossing it back to her.

"Stop apologizing, it is a very annoying habit." he groused as he held the paper up for inspection.

"You can do better." He stated, starting to gather up his scattered texts and close his binder. Acting like he never noticed how her face fell, how the shine of tears began to form in her eyes.

He loathed himself, wondered if he truly was a monster. This cruelty came so easily to him, as if thanks to his grandfather genetics it was ingrained in him like a virus.

"But, I got an eighty percent..." she stuttered. "It's a math test...my worst subject." She moaned, blinking away tears.

"Maybe, but if you study harder you could get a ninety. " He bent over his knees and tucked his books away into his own black backpack.

"I did study...for weeks. You were there, you saw how I struggled, how hard I worked." She defended herself, valiantly seeking a single word of kindness from him.

He sighed long a loud, standing up and slinging his pack over his shoulder. His aggravation and impending dismal of her very apparent.

"Were are you going?" She whined, staring up at him in confusion. He had been avoiding her for nearly a week. She had no idea what she did wrong now, worried he was growing tired of her. Her stomach had been roiling for days, unable to eat or focus on her homework. Feeling utterly miserable over Endymion's hot and cold behaviour she was now on the verge of sobbing.

"I have a-lot of reading, Usako. I have my own marks to focus on. You know. I can't spend every moment helping you study, just to pull off a modest eighty percent." He growled.

"I'm sorry...I'll do better. I promise. Ok. " She valiantly swallowed back the lump of tears forming in her throat and sought to subtly dry her eyes with the corners of her fingers. She desperately wanted to please him, knowing he was intending on shunning her as punishment for barging in on his work at the wrong time.

"Good, then work hard and if you can pull off a ninety on your own. I'll treat you to a special date in the city. Ok." He turned and gave her a small smile.

"You promise?" She urged. He was known to promise things and then forget. Her needs always pushed to the side, for his own homework, Tomoe's extra research he was helping with or his long drawn out phone called with his grandfather.

He grunted in mute acknowledgment, before taking his leave. Never truly making it right out the door, he remained lurking just out of view in the hallway. Wanting to see how far he had pushed her, to see how worked up he had made her. He had been preparing her tortured mental state for another round in the lab wanting this to be the last time he had to hurt her. It had been six months of hell and he wanted to stop, wanted to start repairing things. He wasn't like this, at least he wanted to convince himself that he wasn't an abusive monster. Yet it was getting harder everyday to see anything good in himself.

_I need your love._

Serenity bowed her head for a few minutes concealing her pain. Her shoulders were so dropped, as if the last of her spirit had been defeated. Trembling and shuttering as quietly as she could, as she let the tears finally come. When she had composed herself enough not to feel embarrassed she slowly raised her head, sniffed and pulled out her math text and binder from her backpack. Setting to work on equations, wanting to prove to Endy she wasn't stupid. Her happy mood now soured, as she braced her chin in a palm. Tapping the easer of her pencil in irritation upon the lined paper as she glared maliciously down at her math test she had once been so proud of.

"He is nothing but a bastard to you." A small voice floated out to Serenity, pulling her from her dark thoughts.

Serenity raised her head up to confront Beryl's angry eight year old face. Her red tinted brown hair hung in loose curls around her shoulder's. Her angled sharp green eyes burning with a righteous fury towards her. She looked almost like a young wolf cub, her eyes more cunning then a normal child's, more full of a feral rage hidden just beneath the surface. The little girl seemed to wear the same worn out pair of baggy jeans with the knees torn out and a maroon and grey striped sweater almost everyday. Not caring anymore how she looked to the others, falling back into her strange, aloof, eccentric ways since she had no one to lean on anymore. Her face always cast in a sour grimace, a festering animosity towards everyone, now a living, thriving thing that surrounded her like a shield.

"He is trying to fix me." Serenity defended, haughtily. Turning her back on Beryl in an attempt to get the child to leave her alone. What ever friendship or big sister relationship she once had with the girl had long since wilted over the long winter. The only person now in Serenity's life was Endymion. Even Ikuko had been placed at arms length early on. The nurse did not approve of how flippantly Endymion treated her. She had intervened on numerous occasions, seeking to defend her young ward from his sharp, venomous tongue. Serenity had been forced to put the nurse in her place, exploding on her in a uncommon bought of fury. That her concern and intervention was not wanted or needed. That she was not her mother, barely even her friend anymore and she needed to back off! Ikuko had been stunned, if her feelings were hurt by what Serenity had said. She never let on, she just pulled back. Their relationship from then on had become clinical and professional, it was as if Ikuko had pulled a switch inside her heart and shut off all personal feelings towards her. Serenity heart had rent in half that day, it was as if she had truly lost a mother's affection once more. She had felt completely broken and had sought out Endy's comfort. He had been to busy helping Tomoe, shooing her away like pest. Stating he would come to her room later to find out what was wrong. She had innocently believed him and retreated to her room. Where she dealt with her own misery on her own, as Endy never showed up to reassure her. What was even worse was the dark haired woman had mysteriously disappeared over a month prior.

Endymion had successfully striped Serenity of any emotional ties, any support system that might save her. She was completely at his and Tomoe's mercy. A tag team of emotional brutality that had been eating away her soul all winter.

"There is nothing to fix!" Beryl shouted, her little hands balled into fists at her sides. She had been watching Serenity slowly changing, trying to act and be everything Endymion might want. She understood it was a useless endeavour. Serenity would never please him, never live up to his unreachable expectations, no matter how hard she tried. How much she gave up to make him happy. She was losing herself to him and it was eating her up inside watching it happen.

"Look, Beryl I don't need you butting into my life. Ok. " She sighed, her closed body language a silent push for Beryl to leave her alone. As she leaned away from the girl, her arms wrapped tight around her breasts, it spoke volumes of the distance now between them. "You don't know anything, your just a kid. So just go away."

"How can I! When I see him treating you so badly." Beryl crossed her arms, stubbornly refusing to leave.

"Easy! Ignore me as I've been ignoring you. Your a weird, nasty little kid. Endymion told me all about your little revenge a couple weeks ago." Serenity narrowed her eyes up at Beryl, accusation and disgust clear in her heated gaze.

Beryl swallowed, hearing such hurtful words from her was common place now. As Endymion abused her, she in turn took her power back by being cruel to Beryl. The rest of the kids having been smart enough to leave her alone.

"Dead mice from the kitchen traps...You stuffed them in his clean socks down in the laundry room!" She shouted in horror. "That's just psychotic and creepy!"

Beryl thinned her lips into a white line her eyes watering. She was the only one standing up for Serenity. Since Serenity had long since stopped standing up for herself. She just stood there and took the abuse like a beaten dog.

"Look, I just want you to leave me and Endymion alone. Are you stupid or something, can you not see how fucked up in the head you are. I want nothing to do with you anymore. So just go away!" Serenity face was red with rage as she shouted back at Beryl.

"Right...Onee-san." Beryl snarled, as if the word big sister was a curse. Her little heart finally shattering in her tiny breast. She had finally gave up on Serenity, she was truly all alone in this life.

"And don't call me that! It gives me the shiver's coming from a psycho little kid, like you. " Serenity called back, as Beryl turned away with a pained grimace. Her chin thrust downward in an indignation, returning to her book. Serenity was becoming a nasty piece of work just like Endymion.

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door._

_I know your there but I can't see you anymore._

_And that's the reason._

_You're in the dark._

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart._

_And I feel so helpless here._

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear._

_Tell me do you feel the same._

_Hold me in your arms again._

Darien reluctantly opened his eyes, the shadowed interior of a cage swam before him. The bars rusted and bronzed from age. He could smell the sour stench of feces and straw, as he slowly struggled up to a seated position on the cold cement of his cell. He could hear the heavy breathing and low snarls of creatures in the darkness beyond his bars. It echoed ten fold in his hearing, making his heart jump and his veins run ice cold. He truly believed he had been captured by demons and imprisoned in hell.

"You awake man?" A low, strained voice called to him from the deep shadows.

Darien swallowed, turning to the side to find a dusty blonde young man, his hair a shaggy sweaty mess around his shoulder's. His face beaten and bloody, his left eye swollen shut. Leaning tiredly against the bars of his next cell. His white t-shirt hanging stretched out over one shoulder, with blood splattered around the collar. His jeans ripped horribly several times around the upper thigh. The material drooping low, showing greenish bruises along his legs. Dark stains upon his knees and lower calves that could have been oil or perhaps something far worse. The young man stared at him impassively, patiently waiting for him to answer.

Darien half focused on the young man worried his vision would transform him into something frightful. His mind was a mess of disjointed thoughts and half formed ideas. His emotional state was a turbulent mess. His rational mind was a fragile, fleeting thing. Coming and going like a small boat fighting against a stormy sea. Lost amid the crushing waves of anxiety and fear. He truly felt he had gone insane, even the boys words were half heard echo's in his brain.

Unable to articulate words, he merely stared mournfully down at the cracked cement. Leaning over his knees and ducking his head away. His heart was pounding in his chest, his body vibrating with adrenaline for no good reason. He felt sick and nauseous, retching miserably between his knees for a few moments. But thankfully his earlier meal did not make a reappearance, he really did not want to deal with vomiting all over himself. He doubted it would alleviate his suffering anyway.

"They worked you over pretty good too then. Darien? " The young man stated with a sad sigh. Shingo could not see very well in the musty gloom of the underground shelter they were held in. But he recognized the man who had gave him a home and family back when he was kid and needed it the most. Even if it was just a brief, hazy memory now. He still held an intense fondness for the, strong, self assured, dark haired man of his youth. After so many years of living in fear, Darien had provided him with a safe, secure place to live. It had been the happiest, more meaningful time in his young life. That sort of connection did not easily fade.

Shingo looked him over more closely, he was covered in sweat and his whole body was shaking as if he was some kind of junky coming off an epic high. Shingo was just assuming that Darien had been beaten as well.

The use of his true name gave Darien a sudden sense of clarity. He slowly raised his eyes, greeting for the first time with understanding the beaten face of Shingo. Now a man of sixteen, staring at him with watery soft blue eyes.

"You remember me." He breathed uncertainly, as the image melted away with his rational thoughts. As Shingo's half smile changed into a feral grin of a demon, as insanity took hold once more. Groaning and with his whole body trembling violently. Darien hung his head wanting to shield his vision as much as possible, suddenly feeling nauseous again.

Shingo chuckled bitterly, if a bit nervously. "You were the plumber back at Serenity's, you told me your name then...remember?" he offered, back tracking his mistake with an easy lie.

"Oh...yeah...I guess? " Darien mumbled. His mind was a cluttered, knotted mess. He could barely remember his name let alone what occurred several hours ago.

"So why were you at Serenity's ?" Darien inquired vaguely, not knowing if Shingo remembered his sister or not. But not wanting to sound like he was obviously prying.

Shingo rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted see her again, in case this crazy plan of mine blew up in my face."

His choice of wording again had Darien befuddled. He spoke as if he remembered her, a fondness in his tone he shouldn't have for a stranger.

"So you do remember her." Darien stated bluntly, he was never one to play games. Before merely flopping back onto the cement his body was on fire and he needed to cool off. Slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt to air out his chest.

Shingo groaned, knowing he had screwed up his cover once again. Feeling the stinging pain of his beaten body more acutely, he leaning heavily into the iron bars.

"Well...not really. I..." Shingo was flustered now.

"So you were wanting to re-connect with her, incase you died tonight?" Darien interrupted, not having the patience for his poorly executed cover ups. Slowly closing his eyes, basking in the cold hard cement. His shirt now fully removed and tossed to a corner. The sharp ice like burn upon his skin, clearing his mind briefly. It seemed physical pain eased the torment in his mind, how wonderfully ironic.

Shingo was silent for a long time, working through his turbulent thoughts. At the beginning of this crazy night. He merely had a sense of deja vu concerning the woman Serenity Moon. An intense desire to meet her face to face. The man now conversing lazily with him had held the same odd sense of recognition. When he had ran threw Serenity's condo earlier that evening. Laying here in the dark, his mind was forced to process the strange dreamlike memories now emerging. Faint, colour faded images that resembled old photo's then true memories. Surfacing from some murky fathomless place that had been hidden from him for years. It was like thumbing through an album, images of Serenity much younger sleeping above him in a cot of some run down room. Watching her dressed as a cheerleader, dancing and spinning with such joy it made him feel giddy. Four young women that were her own age joking and taunting him playfully on the playground of some school yard. Images of hanging out in a small apartment with the dark haired man. A brotherly connection fluttering through him at every comforting image. Names floating to the surface of his mind of people that had meant a great deal to him in the past. People who were paper thin to him now, not quiet real yet.

"No...I don't' really know." He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Honestly, she was just a cover to get to Tokyo with out to many questions from my adoptive parents." He admitted, an blunt honesty in his statement.

Darien clenched his jaw tight not liking that Shingo had used Serenity, perhaps playing oblivious to actually knowing her back at her condo.

"I had business in Ginza, which got me all the way out here in Kanto." Shingo finished not seeing the cold scrutiny in Darien's eyes. Shingo wasn't as honest or honourable as he used to be.

"Great!" Darien huffed, bitterly understanding he was officially in the middle of no where. "Where are we?" he sighed, rubbing his temples feeling so very tired and sleepy all of a sudden.

"The Onii Arena." Shingo stated bluntly.

"What!" Darien bolted upright, nearly throwing up right then and there from the sudden action.

"How the hell did you get involved in all this?" He shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Shingo responded defensively.

"Are you Genesis born?" Darien just plunged right in not mincing words.

Shingo laughed, a hollow jaded sound that hurt Darien's ears.

"No, and I know what Genesis is." He stated bitterly, the horrible memories of being tortured and dragged around the world by a psychotic super powered bitch. Resurfacing as nightmares over the last year, leaving him unable to sleep and in the end researching the Genesis Project on line. "But no, just a plain old human." Shingo shrugged. "You?"

"Uhm...Yeah..how much do you know?" Darien was suddenly guarded.

"Just what I found on the computer. Some old project to create super human's. One of them went nuts and nuked a whole city. The project was then shut down permanently. "Shingo stated. " I am guessing a few of those freaks survived, or someone is trying to make more. Otherwise why create the 'Thunder Dome' " He raised his hands up to illustrate the arena just beyond their cells.

"I figure this place needs to be destroyed and all the monster's like'm need to be euthanized. You know, keep the world a safer place. We were not meant to blow shit up with our eyes!" He finished with a low bitter growl.

Darien kept his peace, understanding that Shingo knew nothing about him or his sister's power's. It might be better that way. He had a major hate on for all Genesis Born, thanks to Beryl.

"Some strange new drug started filtering into the parties back on campus. It gave people temporary powers, like a Genesis Born. " Shingo grew reflective, his voice low and full of emotion.

"Did you try it?" Darien asked, deeply concerned. Thinking back to Endymion's party and how people were acting strange.

"No Way!" Shingo shouted out. "I am not that stupid!" He defended vehemently.

"But a few of my friends got hooked on it. Things were getting pretty out of control at my school. Lots of fights and damages happening around campus. The police were starting a surveillance of the school. Then my classmates started disappearing and things toned down for a while. Crazy stories started up that they had run away to Tokyo. Then my girlfriend disappeared at the last party at my dorm. I left the next day to investigate those stories about Tokyo. " Shingo finished with a deep breath.

"Was she on that new drug?" Darien asked quietly.

"She only tried it a couple times. " Shingo admitted with a non committal shrug. "Nothing happened to her, she just acted real loopy for a while."

"Was she on it that night?" Darien pressed.

"I don't know. I took her back to my room to stay safe. She seemed very drunk." Shingo scrubbed his face in anguish. "When I woke up the next day she was gone and I was kicked out of the dorm. One of my dorm mates caught me sneaking her into my room and ratted me out to the Dorm Manager. Cause girls aren't allowed to be in our rooms overnight." he chuckled darkly.

"Did you find her?" Darien felt bad for him, understanding how losing the woman you loved could torment you.

"Yes, she was taken by Onii-hunter's. Just like you." His jaw was clenched in fury, as he glared out of his cell. "I found out the only point of the drug was to create new fighter's for the arena.I guess they are big money." he growled.

"Serenity told me about the Arena, it doesn't surprise me. That the serum is still being refined." Darien commented, sadly. Thinking turning high school students into a Genesis State then kidnapping them wasn't to under the radar. These kids would be missed and the police would be issuing a man hunt for someone soon enough.

Shingo narrowed his eyes. "So my..." He fell quiet working out his fragile memories. "Onii-san got you involved in all this...how does she know shady people like this?" He demanded, his clean image of his DJ idol sister now slightly tarnished.

"You know Usagi. She's a trouble magnet. Always was always will be." Darien smiled weakly back, not offering anymore.

Shingo merely stared at him before finally nodding in agreement. A small smile of fondness creeping over his face. Accepting that maybe since she was rich she would have ties to the clientele at least who betted at the arena. Darien had been training to be a fighter back in America. Maybe he was here to just test his skill against monsters? Shingo had bigger worries though so he left it all unsaid.

"So I came here to bust her out." Shingo stated, a waining determination in his voice.

"But you ended up getting your ass busted instead." Darien cleared his throat, shaking his head attempting to clear the grogginess away.

"Or it could be all a part of the plan." Shingo called back smugly, patting the back pocket of his jeans.

That had Darien raising his head again to stare at the blurred vison of Shingo's grinning face. He looked all disjointed and murky as if he was staring at him through the end of a glass bottle.

"What is wrong with you?" Shingo asked, his tone dry but very concerned. Darien's bleary eyes and sweaty countenance was disconcerting. "Your acting all strung out, like your high or something?"

"I feel sorta high...or something..." Darien groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands in a vain attempt to clear his mind. He had done a lot of drugs back in Vegas, had crashed off those highs in a big way. But the brutal feelings of withdrawal was nothing compared to what he was going through right now.

"Your not going to go all Genesis on me...are you?" Shingo asked, a slight waver of fear in his voice.

A rumble of shouts echoing just beyond their dark enclosure, drew both men quiet. It was the sound of highly excited crowds, all screaming and bellowing for their gladiator. The raw intensity of the crowds so very familiar to Darien. It was having his body buzzing with adrenaline instantly. As their gladiator's finished with the fight in the larger enclosure just outside.

"And that's my que." Shingo nodded, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper from his back pocket.

"What's your que?" Darien crawled over the rusty bars, reining in his fears by reminding himself that none of the horror's he saw were real. Believing now he was just having a really bad trip. Able to control himself a bit better with that realization.

"Mika is in a cell around here somewhere." Shingo mumbled, flicking a lighter to life as he pressed the map flat to the cement.

From his odd angle, Darien could only make out the Kanji symbols inked over an array of poorly drawn squares, he had no idea which was Mika's name.

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything is wrong_

_You make it right._

_I feel so high._

_I come alive._

_I need to be free with you tonight._

_I need your love._

The wild shouting beyond their cells grew into hushed conversations, the scuffing sounds of foot steps approaching becoming more predominate. A loud vibrating clang echoed out from the dusty shadows beyond their cells, before a sharp flood of neon light shone in through a huge garage door. That was slowly being hauled upward manually by a thick chain. A huge monster made of pure muscle stood before the chain, wrenching on it with long fluid pulls of his powerful arms. His skin was an odd greyish white, the thin webbing of blue veins clearly visible beneath the paper thin skin. Dressed in nothing but a black pair of what looked like spandex shorts. His huge barrel chest heaving at every pull upon the chain. Massive shoulder's rippling and bulging around a twin set of tiny cue ball shaped heads. Their black beady eyes gleaming in the darkness with a mirrored sheen. Each wearing a leather steel studded collars making the beast resemble some sort of humanoid dog then a man.

Darien swallowed back the lump in his suddenly dry throat, his eyes flying wide in terror. He had seen a grotesque mutant like this before back at the high school. Yet it had been even more malformed then this poor man was. All the horrors of that fateful day was thrust in intense acuity upon his psych including his crushing death. Leaving him a shuttering, traumatized husk, unable to form the simplest of thoughts. The reality of the monster, was enhanced ten fold by the influence of his Genesis induced mania. It made his blood run cold, as if ice had formed within his veins. His body was frozen, if he was to move he felt he might just shatter.

"Darien...man...com'on get a grip!" Shingo lunged a hand through the bars and shook him by the shoulder's violently.

Shingo was honestly scared now, his cocky, once self assured bravado unable to cope with his childhood protector's sudden vulnerability. Darien wasn't blinking, barely breathing, just staring in unrestrained horror at the huge malformed brute lifting the main doors. If the man who personified all that was brave and strong in his youth was scared. Made him start to feel like a right good fool for just waltzing so fearlessly into this dungeon. His youthful sense of immortality now shaken, certain that his death was now lurking just beyond these rusty metal bars.

"How many other's are there like him...here?" Darien whispered, his tone filled with caution.

"Uhm...I don't know. The Onii are all different." Shingo shrugged, glancing around the bare cells now coming to view in the encroaching light from the main doors. He knew a few cages further on held all kinds of monster's. He had listened to them moan and whimper in the darkness for a good couple hours now. Powers and physical differences varied, as spectacularly diverse as the variety of personalities there were in the general population.

"I need to get you out of here." Darien was quickly pushing his fear down deep, his brotherly need to keep Shingo safe spurning a fragment of clear thinking.

"Not without Mika." Shingo hissed back, crab crawling back against the far wall of his cell. As a trio of guards dressed in all black suits sauntered into the holding area. Their chests bulging somewhat as bullet proof vests were worn under their dress shirts. They each had military issue utility belts, with several guns, holstered and a taser clipped on their hips.

Darien laughed softly, an odd thought that they looked like 'The Men In Black'. That perhaps this whole wild night was just some drug induced dream he was trapped in. That he might be able to wake up if he just willed it strongly enough.

Shingo cast him a strange look, now thinking his hero had become completely unhinged.

A small oriental man dressed in a fine royal purple silk dress shirt and black pants entered the holding area. The top of his bald head seemed to shine under the lights, a white beard adorning his smooth chin. As his hand toyed with coins in the pockets of his pants. Looking like what Mr. Miyagi might look like if the old man was a pimp.

"We are so glad you could come all this way." He beamed up at a tall, over weight gentleman in a dull grey suit. Who walked with measured steps beside him. His feet clicking upon the cement in gleaming snake skin cowboy boots. Dyed an awful neon blue, the brilliant hue clashing with everything around him. Sporting a shockingly white pinched front cowboy hat. That dipped over his eyes, shading them slightly from view. A ring of long, wispy salt and pepper hair hung wildly below the hats ridge. Framing a strong yet weathered face, with the most piecing blue eyes. Dressed in a bright suit with a pale pearl dress shirt and black string bolo tie. The silver pendant in the middle sporting some etching of an aztec pattern. He wore simple gold ring upon most of his pudgy fingers, swinging a sharply hooked gold handled cane. A strange cross between Willie Nelson and Boss Hog from the Dukes of Hazard. Either way the strange juxtaposition between the two men had Darien reeling.

The shorter man was most definitely a Japan native, with angled features and almond shaped eyes that twinkled up at the large American he was escorting. As they past the cells closer to the main doors, Darien took note of how the little man was pointing and posturing. As if showing off prized animals at a zoo. Promoting them to the large, no doubt rich oil tycoon.

As they drew closer both Darien and Shingo could easily over hear their quiet conversations.

"It is intermission now, the perfect time to show off our gladiators." The small man's voice was low but proud. The annoying clink of yen a constant backdrop to his words.

"This is quite the spectacle you put on. Sato." The taller man stated with a very thick texas lilt.

"Well, the business of underground death matches is quite lucrative. " He nodded, "Adding monster's to the mix only adds to the excitement." His smile was smug and knowing.

"Yeah, from what I've seen you pull in a great deal of yen." The taller man nodded back.

"But, I don't know if this is quite right for my audience." He finished, his face falling into grim musing. As the smile slowly faded from the shorter man's face.

Darien gasped as the two halted before his cell. The Texan was Robert Walton, he was a long time promoter of many of the great fighter's to hit Las Vegas in the last ten years. Sarge was smart enough not to get involved in the politics of the fights. He negotiated him a decent contract with an increase in salary based on wins. When the old man died so did that honest contract and Darien's career in the American MMA fighting arena's. It was a known fact that any fighter who got mixed up with any shady promoter got unfairly paid. But most young men didn't care they were just happy with the fame. The thrill of being seen as some sport celebrity on t.v. It was alway fleeting though.

Darien watched with mild amusement as the two men began to morph into very real demon's before his eyes. It was fitting, seeing them in that context. They truly were predator's seeking their fortunes through the physical suffering of others. Like glorified owners of fighting rooster's, tossing their chosen cock into the ring to fight to the death.

"Look, you contacted me discretely over a year ago interested in my offer to bring the Onii-Arena to America. This is a very lucrative business with very little financial draw backs. Since you don't have to pay your fighters. I see no reason for you not to take my deal? Unless a man of your financial 'girth' is having cold feet." The short man laughed shrewdly, passing the larger man secret glances.

Walton took a deep breath, licking the corner of his lips in a calculating manner. Rocking back on his heel decisively.

"I have the means to make you a very rich man, far beyond your current wealth. For a very modest cut of your profits mind. " The short man smiled up at him, as smooth and sly as a snake.

"You will supply me with the Serum..." Walton mused.

"We have been able to synthesize our own, soon it will be in steady production. Our Kumicho wishes to expand our power and influence world wide. Your position as the head of our American affiliate would be guaranteed." He finished, bracing his hands behind his back in a patient manner.

"The man power and means to get set up discretely in Las Vegas? " Walton was chewing on the inside of his cheeks debating how wise this decision was.

"Hai." The short man nodded.

Walton was quiet again, the money he could pull in with an underground arena like this would be unbelievable. Working on the whole picture of risk and demand. Of how easy it would be to hide an illegal gambling arena like this in the Sin City? The prospect was risky but held promise. The young wealthy back home were bored, complacent sheep,easily manipulated to spend their money on cheap trends and any kind of thrill to find refuge in. Just to make their lives more worthwhile, more exciting. Having more money to waste then there was things to consume. This arena of monster's would be huge! He would be a ground breaker. Ushering in a new age of illegal entertainment.

"We have a deal then, Mr. Sato." He turned with a proud grin taking the small man's hand in his and shaking it hard.

"As long as you keep up your end of our bargain...then?" Walton added, his smile fading with clear threat in his cold blue eyes.

Sato began to laugh not taking him seriously.

_I need your love_

Darien watched the two would be business partner's walk down a side aisle of cells across from theirs. Straining his hearing to make out the hushed conversation happening on the far end of the cell block. As they scrutinized what lay within.

"If I could offer one piece of advice. " Sato began. "Control your underlings with an iron fist!"

"These are just kids?" Walton was aghast, his voice thick with disbelief.

"An unfortunate mistake that we are currently repairing. I let my guard down and was betrayed by one of my most trusted soldier's. He was like a son...but I am afraid he sold the serum to a local drug dealer out in Osaka for a quick fortune. The local idiot thought it was just a more refined heroin cocktail. He unleashed a hell upon the streets, that I have paid dearly to clean up." Sato snarled.

"These poor souls will never see the light of day again." The short man snapped his finger's. "It is unfortunate but we must always leave no trace." His voice was drowned out by frantic cries of pure terror. Darien sucked in a cold breath, as his altered mind saw two inky black skinned demons that looked very much like the horror's from Alien. With long bulbous mouths filled with huge serrated teeth and dripping saliva. With mighty crowns at the back of their heads. Sinewy torsos that rippled with tight muscles, with dragging arms and powerful hind legs. Their thick claws clicking on the cement. Dragging a struggling young woman with long sweeping black hair. She was dressed as a roman sacrifice in an all white gown, that hung off her lithe frame like a thinest silk. Her face was streaked with tears, deep brown eyes darting around the gloom as she fought and struggled in their claws.

"Well that's just peachy..." Darien shuttered, his grip on sanity still as fragile as ever.

"Dammit! All to hell!" Shingo cursed in very thickly accented english, making Darien do a double take. As Shingo swore his own epitaph fluidly.

The young man was moving quickly now, pulling out two stiff metal needles from his jeans pocket. Reaching through the bars with them in his hands, his finger's twisting the pins and bolts in the lock with practiced ease.

"Hang on Mika...I'm com'in honey...I'm com'in..." Shingo chanted to himself, his heart ready to burst from his chest. He had felt two steps behind all night, watching her being dragged to the ring to fight for her life was killing him inside.

As Shingo burst out of his cell, slamming the old bars aside. Darien rattled the bars against his own cell desperately. "Sam...I mean...Shingo!" He called in a panic, stopping the young man in mid dash.

"Your gonna die! I can help..." He urged, wrenching on his bars to emphasis his point. His deep blue eyes searching for that trust, that undieing belief Shingo once held for him. As an unconquered hero, who would always keep him safe. He couldn't allow him to run off into certain death. His need to protect, to keep safe what his Sere held the most dear. Temporarily curing him of his mania, he was thinking clearly for the first time in hours. His focus was clear and centered straight at her crazy, brave hearted little brother. Who was about to through away his life in a valiant attempt to save his own true love.

"No time...man. Sorry. I just gotta get her out of here. " Shingo apologized, his face cringing with regret then he was gone racing through the slowly closing garage door and into the ring. The monster manning the huge door paid Shingo no mind, thinking the crazed young man was merely part of the show.

Darien screamed in frustration as his clarity was once again shattered, sprinkling back into madness. Left pacing like a caged animal behind his bars, fighting to get his mind to work coherently enough to devise a way out himself.

Shingo was going to die! He had to get himself together!

He could hear the roar of the crowds as the fight announcer began to introduce the combatants. Rolling with the added fighter to the death bout, as the betting began in earnest. Darien snarled and cursed, shaking the bars of his cell in a futile fury. His mind working sluggishly and not co-operating. Coming up blank with anyway to pick the lock or bend the bars with his powers.

"Hmm, This will not due. " A gentle maternal voice rang from the heavy shadows further in the maze of cells. "This will not due at all."

Darien blinked in disbelief as a woman dressed all in black, her face hidden behind a dark cloth mask. The only part of her face to be seen was her striking blue eyes. They were familiar yet held no warmth. Staring out of the darkness like two shards of ice, full of only determination and perhaps a resignation towards the life she had lead. The heavy crows feet wrinkles along the corner's of her eyes, giving away her advanced age. She looked like a Shinobi, a Japanese ninja from the movies. With flowing pants and whisper quiet boots that ran up her leg to close to the knees. The kimono style jacket was wrapped securely over her diminutive frame, buckled with an old military utility belt. The small pouches filled with various tools and equipment she might need, with an assortment of dagger's sheathed in leather hilts along one hip. Her movements were precise, with no action wasted. An assassins grace clear in how she glided across the floor not making a single sound.

She moved over to his cell, leaning casually against the bars casting him almost hidden smile of amusement from beneath her mask. Her eyes never showing any emotion, remaining cold and impassive.

"The Sin of Greed at it's finest... Mr. Shields. That is what this place represents." She gave an apathetic sigh.

"How do you know me?" Darien inquired, quelling the ghostly shiver that past over him. As if someone had just walked over his grave.

She ignored his question, waving it off with an absent hand as if it meant nothing.

"My sleeper has awakened far to soon. It would not suit my plans at all if he was to die tonight." She stated casually, folding her arms over her breasts. There true size hidden under the flowing black fabric of her tunic.

"It is also unfortunate that you managed to get yourself caught up in all this." She added, studying his face for a moment. "She would have been happy with you...at least for a brief time."

Darien eyes narrowed, he had no idea what this lady was talking about.

"You see, my daughter is a rash, impetuous soul. She burns bright like a new born star, then slowly fades away. She wants to be happy, content and with out responsibilities. Yet her destiny prevents such simple sweetness in her life. Ultimately she can't deny her true self and in the end she destroys everything she holds dear. " The old woman sighed heavily, a jaded understanding laced in her words.

Darien's interest was peeked at the mention of the word daughter? Who was this woman? How was she connected to Serenity? How did she know her so intimately that she could judge her character like this?

"She has a death wish...perhaps it's genetic..perhaps it's my fault. Either way she is like a moth to a flame, trapped in an endless round of karmatic suffering and rebirth she can never escape from." The woman shrugged her shoulder's pushing away from the bars with a soft clang. Turning to face him with a cool, committed air.

Darien's face paled, his heart starting to hammer in his chest. The woman was speaking of Serenity as if she knew her, or had known her before her first death. As if she was some sort of human phoenix. Her strange aura of grim melancholy was like a jagged knife slicing through his mind. The idea that Seres was trapped in a sort of living purgatory in which she was forced to relive the same tragic outcome life after life. Chilled him to the core.

Yet it seemed from the far off depths of the old woman's eyes, that she had seen and lived far more then was required of a person. Her eyes looked ancient and tired the light long since extinguished from them.

"Who are you?" Darien breathed, again she ignored his question passing him a weak smile.

"We are in the middle of the end game, now" She sighed, staring off into some far corner of the darkness as if seeing someone there. Darien was both alarmed and confused by the woman's action. Her voice trailing away, before refocusing upon him again.

"But it can't be helped. I guess you will just have to be part of my diversion." She then pulled out a set of keys from a side pouch. "You see, Mr. Shields at this point, the Karmic cycle will either change or repeat. Every one of us has a role to play, a purpose to carry out. My duty is to destroy the unwanted player's in this little drama. To finally free her from their shallow plots. To give her the opportunity to finally ascend into her glory or once again destroy herself. So that we may start this all over again." She confessed softly as she thrust the dull metal key into the lock. Her voice sounding dull and uninterested in the events to follow.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Darien confronted her, his voice low, a growling hush as if they were sharing international secrets.

"Because you are of no consequence, what ever secrets you think I told you are merely truths that she already knows. Besides I doubt you will survive the next few minutes anyway. " She smiled wanly before dashing off into the darkness.

As he tentatively left his cell, he could hear the clinking of bolts pulling free of several more locks. She was releasing all the monster's that lay locked away in this holding area. Soon the roar of the crowds beyond the huge doors was overshadowed by the primordial howls and manic screams of the damned as they threw themselves down the narrow corridor's of cells. Darien stood in disbelief in his open doorway, as the snarling mass of monster's surged past him. With a hard swallow he moved from the security of his cell and was quickly swept up in the rushing fury of the Genesis mob. All kinds of half formed men and mutated demon's moved as a thoughtless mass, fighting amongst themselves and tearing apart anything that was't bolted down. Like wild animals seeking freedom they converged upon the weakest point, the huge garage door the sealed them into the cell block. They attacked with a blind fury, disorganized and ill prepared for the fight that would lay beyond. They tore at the thin metal with claws and various elemental attacks. While Darien hung at the outskirts of the chaos, merely taking stock of the monster's. He didn't know what awaited him beyond the door, but he wasn't going to go running blindly into it. This was madness at it's most raw, it would be a deadly free for all when they got out. Already he could see the weaker onii laying dead upon the grimy floor, taken out early by the mob. So far he had remained ambiguous, he hoped to keep it that way long enough to get Shingo and his girl to a safe place.

He held his fear in check this time, as it always sought to crush him. It had become a constant companion for him for the last few hours, waining into a dull noise in the back of his mind. That plagued him like a festering wound, that slowly ate away at his mind. He kept himself focused upon a single need, a simple action of protect and defend the one person his girl cared more about then herself. With that commitment strengthening him, he seemed to have slowed the destruction of his mind. He knew that eventually he would no longer have the energy to fight against the insanity and he would become a mindless killing machine like the rest of these monster's but he would hold out until Shingo was safe. In a matter of moments hell was going to break loose from it's cage.

_All the years._

_All the times._

Y_ou have never been to blame._

_And now my eyes are open._

_And now my heart is closing._

_And all the tears._

_All the lies._

_All the waste._

_I've been trying to make a change._

_And now my eyes are open._

Late spring...

"I do not approve...not in the least!" Ido was fuming, pacing Soichi's office near the lab. Well dressed in a dark suit and tie, a long grey over coat flapping around his ankles. He still held onto an umbrella, gripped tight in his left hand as if it was becoming a weapon.

Endymion lounged in a black leather arm chair in the corner, his hands clasped loosely upon his stomach. Dressed in jeans and a maroon sweater with a white dress shirt untuck beneath. Merely watching the politician and the scientist argue like some old married couple.

"I have almost unlocked her powers." Tomoe protested, as he rose from behind his immaculate cherry wood desk. A heavy, antique piece of furniture Daiki figured was carved straight from a tree trunk. With two wolf statues glowering over a cliff face holding up the thick table top. It was uncanny how those two wolves reminded him of both Tomoe and Ido...and perhaps now himself. They had all become predator's in some way, seeking to claim power through the slow destruction of their prey.

"Physical pain...I agree with. It will leave no lasting scars!" Ido raged, his logic lacking some what. But it didn't register his voice still filled with a passion so all consuming, all he could focus on was the glorious outcome. "But this mental trauma you torture her with has got to stop!" He threw his threatening glowering at Daiki. His wild salt and pepper eye brows raised in accusation. Eyes boring down upon him like a cold, calculating judge.

Daiki, who was usually quite pompous when confronted swallowed hard then hung his head. The guilt for how he had been playing games with her heart had been a constant weight slowly crushing him.

"But it's working!" Tomoe regarded him his voice sounding desperate almost whiny.

"I don't care if it takes another thirty years for you to unlock this power!" Ido retorted. "This abuse stops now!" He thumped the butt of the umbrella upon the dull yellow tile floor for emphasis.

"This place used to be full of happy children, eager to prove how intelligent and powerful they could become. Now it has become as silent as a crypt! They walk around like zombies, terrorfied of one another. Worried that any miss step and they will be punished or ridiculed!" Ido snarled. "The compound has been poisoned and I blame both of you for it."

Endymion hung his head, he couldn't refute how grim things had gotten here at the Cathedral. Serenity was so preoccupied with staying in his good graces she had begun to ignore the kids. Her own bright personality dimming, changing to become what she thought he wanted. Now she acted more like a carbon copy of himself. Taking out her own unjust treatment by him out on the kids. So now the atmosphere around the cathedral was one of unending scrutiny and sour comments. Everyone was hurting now. The stronger became predators, while the weaker cowered like prey.

"Your selfish actions have destroyed the potential of this place!" Ido finished, pointing his umbrella towards Endymion. "Fix this!"

"My research has been leaked." Tomoe stated in a low, growling voice. Ido swung his cold gaze back towards him.

"How...when?" He breathed.

"A few months back. Ikuko was a spy for the American's, she smuggled out a copy of my research before disappearing herself." Tomoe was seething, his hands clenching and clawing at his beige dress pants. He wanted to kill her, dreamed of griping the life out of her with his bare hands. Her betrayal would not be forgotten if he ever managed to find her again, his retribution would be swift and permanent.

"So we are in an arms race yet again." Ido sighed in frustration, rubbing a finger between his eyes.

"I will have to think on this...Soichi." He murmured, taking his leave with a resignation in his eyes.

_I need your love._

_I need your time._

_When everything's wrong._

_You make it right._

_I feel so high._

_I come alive._

_I need to be free._

Endymion had made up his own mind that afternoon, having retreated into the city for a gift. He aimed to begin making amends for his cruelty. Heading threw the silent halls of the girls dorm that evening. The long windows along the outer hall were all open. Allowing a wet, clear breeze to infiltrate the musty stonework of the cathedral. The glowing horizon shone just over the inner courtyard below. The brilliant lilac and pink of the setting sun an awe inspiring backdrop for the determined young man now striding with purpose down the corridors. The gorgeous sunset bringing with it a clarity of thinking that Endymion hadn't indulged in, in a long while. It was like something precious had died during the cold, grey days of winter, only to be revived by the spring's warmth.

He now stood before her door, a bouquet of dark red roses clutched in his sweaty hand. His eyes full of remorseful tears that he held in check with an iron will. He had approached her door humbled and very broken inside. Finally finding the courage to be true to his own heart, his own needs.

To hell with Tomoe...and his endless ambitions. To hell with his grandfather's undieing expectations of success. He had made the most horrendous mistake in believing in Tomoe, allowing his grandfather to rule his life yet again. He was a grown man now and he was going to finally take the rutter of his own life. This would be the start of a new relationship, if she would forgive him just one more time. He promised he would treat her right, show her how much she meant to him. He would never play such cruel games with her ever again. This time his words and actions would be honest and heart felt as they should have been in the beginning. Tomoe and his grandfather be damned!

Taking a deep breath, he lightly knocked upon the wooden door. Swallowing a very large lump that had formed in his dry throat. His heart thundering in his chest, he was about to confess to her everything. It was a fear so overwhelming he felt like he was slowly suffocating with the weight of it.

Serenity slowly opened the door, a small smile pulled upon her lips as she greeted him. Dressed for bed in a simple white cotton night shirt. That hung a little to much off her slender frame. She had lost a great deal of weight from stress over the winter. Endymion was now smacking himself he should have brought her supper too? Her long golden hair trailed freely down her back, her pale skin looking as white as paper from poor nutrition. He felt like the worst person alive as he took in her frail, almost fragile looking body. Never realizing the full extent of the damage he had done to her.

He stood before her his cheeks flushed from the crisp wind of the city. Long dark hair looking wild and unkept from the winds assaults. Still dressed in his jeans and sweater now looking somewhat damp and disheveled from his ill prepared journey through the city.

Her wide blue eyes took him in, the smile turning uncertain as she found the roses now thrust before her face.

His smile faded immediately as she remained standing completely poleaxed in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" He breathed.

Serenity merely stared at the flower's with a distant almost scared look.

"You have never given me flower's before...is everything alright?" Her voice was small, nervous and very meek. He hadn't showed her a single kindest with out a hidden agenda for months. She had no idea how to accept the gift. Instead of happiness it filled her with a sense of foreboding that a very painful shoe was going to be dropped before her. She wondered when he did drop it if she could find the strength to overcome it.

"No, I just wanted to talk...we need to talk." he stuttered, while she stared a moment longer before moving aside to allow him to enter her room.

"Come in I didn't mean to be rude." She stated, her face becoming even more pale by his words. He offered her the roses with a hopeful grin, she responded back in kind.

"There beautiful thank you." She took a long sniff of the blooms proceeding him across her bedroom. The joy that should have been shining in her eyes was absent, instead a look of veiled sadness lay there.

Endymion hadn't been in her room in months, he had remembered how lovingly furnished it was back then. With a colourful round rug set in the dead center of the room, warming the cold stone floor. Her long window decorated with sun catcher's that refracted the sun's glow into a prism of sparkling colour that anointed her room until dark. Her simple iron bed dressed in soft pink blankets with countless whimsical throw pillows. The walls filled with poster's of unicorns and romantic pictures of knights and princess's. Small beautiful objects had cluttered her wooden desk in the corner, making studying upon it quite difficult. It had always smelled like lilac's and fresh soap, with just a hint of vanilla. It was her scent and it comforted him on so many intimate levels.

As he entered the room again his breath caught in his throat. The walls were now barren, the desk cleaned of all trinkets only her books remained. It looked more like a cell now then her own personal refuge. The only thing that remained the same was her bed now absent of all pillows except one and the same colourful rug.

He couldn't speak at first so startled by the change.

"What happened?"

She turned back to him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Were did everything go?" He waved a hand around her spartan room that strangely reminded him of his own. His heart dropping cold in his chest, understanding now how he had killed the person she was.

"They were a distraction, so I got rid of them. My studies are more important." She shrugged, heading over to her desk. Not expecting any kind of affectionate greeting from him at all. She had long since stopped initiating or presuming anything from him. He had to often brushed her advances aside, stating they were ill timed or just plain clumsy. She didn't want to be hurt so remained aloof sitting back down at her desk, dropping the roses upon her open text book, to wait for him to start talking.

He brushed his hands nervously through his hair as he sat on the only place left, her bed. Serenity was taken somewhat off guard by the tears welling up in his hazel eyes. He resembled more a beaten dog right now then a the stoic, driven young man he had been.

Suddenly her heart was aching for him, wondering what had happened. She leaned forward uncertainly, placing a hand comfortingly upon his hunched shoulder.

"Talk to me?" She commanded, her voice soft yet full an uncommon strength.

Endymion released a heavy shuttering breath.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered brokenly, he had had a speech prepared. Having been working on it in his mind all afternoon. But once confronted by the sheer pain and suffering he had put her through he had no words.

She pulled her hand back, frightened now by his show of emotion. Not understanding how to handle him since he hadn't been anything but ambivalent or judgemental with her for months.

"Usako..." He raised his head to face her. The words of his confession failing him as he found her crying silently before him. Seeing the pain and self loathing in her eyes, the war within herself over how she might have hurt him. How his pain was all her fault, everything was her fault...It was killing him.

He hung his head in remorse and remained that way for a few moments gathering his thoughts, breathing deeply. Needing to get this right...if he failed at everything else in his life he would be ok with that. He just needed to make her see how wrong he had been how perfect she truly was and that he had been a complete fool to follow Tomoe's demands.

"I'm...Sor...Sorry." She stuttered through quaking sobs, the tears streaming down her face and dripping off her chin upon her folded hand in her lap.

"Oh..Kami no!" Endymion rushed before her, sliding on his knees as if about to ask forgiveness. Reaching up and cupping her wet cheeks with his hands, his eyes pleading for her to listen.

"You are absolutely amazing." he blurted out. "And I have been a complete bastard to you!"

She instantly stopped crying, blinking away the last of the moisture to stare bewildered down upon him.

"Nothing is your fault...there had never been anything at all wrong with you." He stated, pulling her into a tight embrace. Petting a hand down her hair, as she now clung to him. Not used to this level of intense affections from him she instantly stiffened in his arms.

Endymion cringed as he felt her doubt over his loving attention. He had screwed things up so badly between them. How was he to proceed? How was he to make this all better?

He slowly released her, guiding her to sit beside him on the bed. Still holding her hand he stared down at her with a pleading in his eyes. Confronting yet again the wounded soul behind her own eyes, that seemed to be crying a warning that this was an illusion. An angle he was playing testing her or setting her up to fail in some way.

A trap...yes.

Her eyes were searching his for something truthful to believe in.

Endymion swallowed hard again, holding her hand tight as if it was the only anchor keeping her at his side.

He felt so inadequate so ill prepared to seek her forgiveness. He didn't deserve it, he didn't know how to ask for it either. But he had to start somewhere so he just plunged ahead, feeling like he was dropping into freezing waters. His whole body felt stunned and numb. As he began to bear his heart to her for the first time in months.

Explaining all the breakthroughs Tomoe had been making with her since the winter. How he came to understand that mental and physical pain was required to ignite the Genesis spark in her brain. How he had been helping him achieve this by treating her so unkindly, playing a cruel game of hot and cold with her. Trying to create turmoil inside of her soul to finally break the barriers of her Genetics.

Serenity looked uneasy, staring down at her hands. The expression she gave him made him move away a little in response. It was a twisted grimace of both disappointment and horror.

"I'm sorry..." He moaned.

"Did you mean any of it!" She cried, her hands now curling into tight fists.

He looked at her with a surprised expression the statement was so vague he didn't know what she was asking about. It took him a moment to formulate a reply.

"I can only wish that you would forgive every slight, every cruel moment I have ever inflicted upon you and seek to only remember the times in which I showed you love and understanding."

"Really." She answered in a breathless pant, her gaze falling inward becoming distant.

"I am a fool, Usako. I stupid, stupid idiot. So wrapped up in getting this project to succeed I forgot about the true reasons I wanted to see this all through in the first place. It was a means to remain at your side." His smile was weak, uncertain. Reaching up he cupped the side of her face. "From the first moment you threw that failed test paper in my face. You have shown me how strong, resilient and forgiving you could be. I took that all for granted, the things I have said, the things I have done to you...I could never forgive or forget. I expect the same from you. But I promise from now on things will be different. I will be different."

She looked at him with surprise, her expression layered with a deep emotional hurt he may never be able to wipe clean.

"I can't trust you." She took a deep breath and dropped her eyes again. Then started to shift away from him preparing to stand up and claim some distance from him. She couldn't believe he had been hurting her on purpose. Playing games with her heart in the hopes to drive her to ascend. He had been the one true thing in her life she thought she could depend on. To find out he had been using her, lieing to her, hurting her consciously...It boggled the mind. She could not understand how anyone could be that cruel and calculating towards something they professed to love.

She froze as he moved far quicker then ever before, seizing her face with his hands and kissed her. His lips were soft and insistent, almost demanding. Her eyes opened wide in shock as he forced himself upon her. She instantly froze in his grasp, he had claimed that he was trying to make her better, trying to improve her that was why he had been so harsh on her. So demanding of perfection in every aspect of her. She couldn't trust him, couldn't trust that this confession wasn't a lie. That he would remain as open and emotionally honest as he was now. And not just revert to his old calculating, cold demeanour in an hour or so. That commanding personality that sought to control her in every way, to mold her into the perfect companion. How could he just love and accept her flaws. To be content with who she was after so many months of telling her she just wasn't good enough. Her whole world was now spinning out sideways and she needed to gain some perspective.

She pushed against his chest as he released her unwillingly. She stared up at him in complete amazement. Then dropped her eyes to the side as she found the profound look of desperation in his face a bit startling. She quickly rose and crossed the room, holding herself tightly. Seeking to reclaim some self-control she felt ready to break down into another bout of ugly tears.

After a moment she spoke, facing her long window unable to look at him. Focusing on the thin crescent moon ascending over the hills just beyond the courtyard's stone walls. The soft light pooling over the stones and spring grass draining all colour from the ground and casting it in a dull silver that made it all look carved from ice.

"You know...I have never worked harder at something then I have to change myself in the last few months. I have given my all to become smarter, more graceful in how I move, more articulate in how I speak. Everything you would admire in a woman. And now you come to me and tell me I was fine the way I was before?" Her voice was high pitched and filled with bitterness.

"You've changed to suit me. You now think the way I think, you speak the way I might accept. You now see the world from my own eyes. What I did to you wasn't fair and it wasn't right. I want the old, fun loving, goofy girl who was passionate about her own things. Who loved life and saw it as a beautiful thing. " He reasoned.

She went quiet again her answer when it finally came froze his heart. "I think she may be dead, Endy. I don't think I could resurrect that innocence, or that idealism I once had. I have suffered far to much to see the world in any sort of rose coloured glasses any longer."

"Then I'll make the world a better place for you again. I'll make you happy, cheerful and cleanse away all the pain and bitterness I have caused." He leaped to his feet. "Anything...Usako...I'll will do absolutely anything to mend what I've done to you." His voice was high pitched and urgent. He wanted to rush to her side and wrap her up in his arms. But her closed off posture made him keep his distance and wait and pray she may offer herself to him.

"I am finding it hard to take this all seriously." She sighed, staring off at some distant point on the horizon.

"But I am serious!" He relented, crossing over to the window to search her expression for any sort of positive response. She was now blocking him out, pushing him away she had every right to not want anything more to do with him ever again. But he felt if he had to live without her, he might just die of loneliness and regret. That fate would be a living hell for him and perhaps that is what he deserved.

Endymion watched her face, she was staring out the window without emotion. A blank mask he had inadvertently taught her. She was now able to hide her true feelings as readily as him. When once she had been a emotional open book to him. Now he was faced with the grim understanding that that trust...the trust to take care of her heart had been locked away. She might never trust him enough to show her true feelings ever again.

"I will make up for all my transgressions against you...I swear I will never hurt you again, or manipulate your emotions for me. I...need you to believe in me." He relented, raking his hands roughly through his hair.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes, in distrust. "What is it you really want? Daiki?" She stated, her voice cold.

Endymion swallowed, she had never spoken his real name. Never gave voice to him with such venom. He could see the tears threatening, the flush of anger to her cheeks. His confessions had literally ripped out her heart bloody and bleeding before him.

"I want you to forgive me...To give me a second chance to love you." He sighed, watching as her look of disbelief melted into one of shock then finally fell upon silent contemplation again.

Endymion sighed and looked up to her ceiling, his chest was aching as if someone had stabbed him. A hot burning pain that throbbed through out his body. This moment felt like they were breaking up. "I need you to make me understand how you could choose this project over me? How your heart that was once so full of honour, loyalty and love for me would ever be swayed to torture me so insistently for so many months?" She shuttered, giving him her back yet again as she focused all her attentions of the rising moon.

"My grandfather...I idolize him, he the strongest, shrewdest business man. Always one step ahead of the other's back home. He had managed to pull my family out of the gutter of poverty and into a high social standing in Korea. Also he rules my family with both wisdom and an iron fist. I guess when he talks, I listen...he is very intelligent and he convinces me easily of many things. In the end I was always loyal to my family first no matter were my heart lies. I can't let him down, I couldn't stand to be a disappointment to him. " Endymion shrugged with a long defeated sigh.

"So it was your grandfather that convinced to do this to me? " She commented back.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well, now I understand." She said kindly. "You love your grandfather it's only natural to want to please him."

"That's not it at all." He interrupted her, his voice filled with a bitter ugliness. "I fear him!"

"And fear out weighs love?" She confronted him, her anger rising.

She had put him in his place with only a few words. He had nothing to respond back with, left merely staring at her, another heart felt apology laying unsaid between them. His eyes bluring with tears, confronted by his cowardice for the first time in his life.

"I now know were I rank in your life. Daiki-kun. I was only a temporary diversion in your life. Someone to pass the time with, to enjoy a few hours of carnal pleasures here and there. It was all about being a success. Since you could not achieve this on your own merit, you were convinced to help claim those laurels for yourself through me?" She turned back to stare at him, as if he was something nasty she had just scraped off her shoe.

Endymion's face grew somber. "No..but...I"

"I figure you have been under a lot of expectations from your family back home. The golden boy...who could never fail at anything. " She kept on, never faltering on her cold truths as if she had spent many a night figuring them all out. Seeking to understand him in every way, while he had spent very little time truly contemplating her. She had just become the one constant in his life that the took for granted. The warmth and comfort that was always available when ever he needed it.

He scowled and cast his head down he couldn't fault her logic. That was exactly how he perceived his own actions as well. He was seeking his victory through her, he was no were near ascending but if he could help her no matter how vile then he could say that he wasn't a failure.

"What then..." He could feel his desperations surfacing again. "What do I have to do to have you give me another chance?"

"Another chance to hurt me?" She laughed shrilly, her voice grating like a jagged knife in his ears.

"A chance to show you how much you mean to me. How I have finally come to my senses. A chance to act upon my true feelings for you. A chance to cherish you, to love you in all the ways your deserve. To spend time with you in an honest way. To gain your trust again that I can take care of your heart properly this time. To..." He stopped his words failing him, swallowing that huge lump in his throat that was now choking him.

She reached up and pressed her hand softly against his cheek. "L'amour n'as pas de prix." She began. "I do not think you understand that."

Endymion blinked rapidly, as she pulled away from him heading towards her door and opening it wide. It was her way of goodbye. She stood resolutely beside her doorway patently waiting for him to gather himself and leave. She had always spoken to him in japanese, giving him the proper respect to speak the same language that they both understood. It would be a very long time until she would speak to him again. Until he had earned her trust back she would speak only in her own native language towards him. It would be up to him to put in the effort to understand her for a change.

* * *

Rini was placed on guard over Endymion's body, still dressed in her ripped jeans, white leotard top and pink hoodie. As he was submerged into a stasis tube in the sub basement of the mansion. She sat bored upon a wooden chair, leaning back on two of it's legs playing games on her cell phone. The chair creaked eerily in the poorly lit room, that was so similar to a small six by six cell. With barren white walls and only one door and the glass container that looked very much like a glass coffin.

The pink haired teen currently rocking on the back legs of her once sturdy wooden chair. Glanced up from her phone only a few feet away from the clear glass containment pod, survey the murky green liquid like pond water that covered man's burnt body. Endymion's body lay suspended within the healing water's, only the crest of his face lay above the lapping waves. Every inch of him now covered in his golden armour, that had slowly formed over his burnt flesh like a metal scab. Looking like an ancient roman gladiator incased within the waves of the sea. Rini turned her head in confusion as she suddenly noticed wet trails ebbing from the corner of the golden statues eyes. It looked as if the comatose man might be waking up, if he was conscious enough to cry this was definitely a change in his condition. For good or bad she didn't know but Ido would want to know. He had been laying like a corpse for most of the night. Rini jumped off her chair, her strawberry blonde tails snapping behind her as she darted out the door to report to Ido.


	13. A fateful reunion

Author's note: Lyric's Katey Perry Unconditionally. Also the end starts to get gory, moving into some brutal fight scenes.

Seeking Salvation

_Oh, no did I get to close._

_Oh, did I almost see._

_What's really on the inside?_

_All you insecurities._

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time._

The night had gotten muggy as they neared the sea, the air was thick with both salt and the clinging moisture of threatening rain. The storm that had been hanging around the horizon back in Tokyo that evening was slowly closing in over the coastal city of Mirua. A modest city of fisheries and tourism that resembled the modern sprawl of Tokyo. With it's commercial towers of glass and steel, giant billboards of neon in its entertainment districts and the constant hustle of life always moving through out the streets. The outer fringe of the city was a quiet accent of middle class neighbourhoods. It was everything Tokyo was but on a smaller scale, close to many beaches and protected by severe weather thanks to its location at the tip of the peninsula. The secure paradise it offered had drawn many people, the local population was now growing a bit out of control. People seeking a slower, less stressful life away from the chaos of the mega city, took their chances here. With the sudden rise in population there was also a rise in criminal activity. This once sleepy commuter town now bursting at the seems with the influx of families and young people. All seeking to attain that perfect life promised them through the T.V screens and advertizements they grew up on. Over the last decade the slow, peaceful life of Mirua was forever changed by progress.

Tiger's eye eased Serenity off the side of the last train car, leaning over on his furry stomach as she hung onto his wrist. Dropping as silent as a ghost into the deep shadow's of the small train yard. She never waited for him, knowing he could keep up to her in the dark quite easily. Years of fighting having honed her abilities to sense another's pressence when she couldn't count on eyesight alone to spot them. Dashing behind the last parked train, ducking and weaving through the backends of the two cement side terminals. Seeking to remain anonymous as she searched for their connection.

Miruakaigan was a humble, affair. A small seaside train station that only dealt with two trains both from the Keikyu Kuihama line, one coming in from Tokyo, the other heading out to the islands just off the coast. So blending in wasn't really easy, in such a small crowd of traveller's.

Serenity found herself trapped behind a cement pillar out on the connection platform, surveying the hand full of commuter's and vacationer's with unease.

Tiger had remained hunched behind the last train car down in the ditch before the cement platform, watching Serenity with his beastial yellow eyes. She was as pale as white rice paper, the blue veins now clearly visible under her thin, almost transparent looking skin. The vibrancy of her eyes had started to dull along with her hair. That now looked thin and hanging limp down her back and around her shoulder's.

"Serenity...your dieing." Tiger spoke bluntly, his voice soft and somewhat guttural.

"I can smell the stench of decay clearly upon your skin?"

"Yes." She acknowledged, in a hiss. "Thanks for the update, Tiger! What a pretty picture! You make it seem like I'm a walking corpse already." She tossed back sarcasticly. Debating if she could slip into the last train car as everyone boarded.

He sniffed with irritation, "How?" He growled.

Serenity cast him a frustrated somewhat impatient glance.

"Tiger...you work for Beryl? Did you not get the memo?" She joked bitterly.

"I work for no one." He snarled back his tone somewhat hurt and slightly indignant by the accusation.

Serenity turned to him, her face impassive.

"Fish-eye and Hawk-eye poisoned me." She sighed, her gut twisting with roiling acid at confessing. Having to face the fact that she didn't have much time left.

Tigers-eye said nothing, merely cast his yellow tinted eyes to the ground bleakly.

"Beryl has the antidote, made a promise she would heal me if I gave her the Silver Crystal before dawn." She continued, eyeing an unattended shiny, pink plastic tote that was left nearby. She was feeling very underdressed in just Darien's tuxedo jacket, it would be good to get a pair of pants on. Or perhaps something even more modest, a nice sundress of some kind. She would stick out like some slutty beacon at the Arena dressed like this. Some drunk Shatei would no doubt get the wrong idea about her and she would be left to fend him off. Groaning in dismay at the thought of the spectacle she would no doubt make of herself if she showed up at the aquarium this way.

Tiger chuckled darkly from the tracks just below the platform. "Well making it back to Tokyo by dawn isn't really an option now is it." He commented dryly, looking up at the night sky from the open train yard. The stars upon the far off horizon already starting to fade.

"Giving her the Crystal was never an option either." Serenity shot back, dashing out of cover and across the concrete platform towards the unattended suitcase.

Tiger paid her a grim look, this had been a one way trip for her. She wanted to make sure her mate was safe before she died. He gave her a curt nod of approval, a silent acknowledgement of honour before dashing away into the shadows of the train yard beyond the platforms. Debating if he would continue to follow her, or perhaps even aid her in this suicide quest. He had no real allegiance to her or anyone. He was free and intended to keep it that way. Hanging around would only place himself in jeopardy of being enslaved again under Ido or perhaps Beryl now that Tomoe was dead. He was no ones minion any longer. But it looked like his rivalry with Serenity was coming to a pathetic end. She would no doubt die in battle, to weak to properly defend herself. He snarled low in his throat, the thought of some other monster killing her was infuriating. He kept to the shadows leaving the train yard for the labyrinth of alleys beyond, fighting with himself as to what to do next.

_Unconditional, unconditionally._

_I will love you unconditionally._

_There is no fear now._

_Let go and just be free._

_I will love you unconditionally._

Raye groaned painfully in Mina's lap, as they drove down the main expressway of Mirua. The sparkling glow of the street lights, flooding over the car as they sped deeper into the city. A modern cityscape expanding below the guard rail like a steel and glass sea in the faint pre dawn light. Their little convoy heading towards the train station to try and intercept Serenity. Before she jumped on another train across the bay.

The raven haired woman was rousing sluggishly back to consciousness, her eyelids fluttering open weakly. Revealing a new and more startling change to her eyes. Mina sucked in a frightened breath, as she took in the deep dark violet of her irises. Quickly masking her alarm behind a relieved smile, as she brushed her fingertips lightly up and down Rayes cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie." She crooned.

Raye merely grunted, never very upbeat or coherent when first waking. Rolling out of her concerned caress to sit up slowly. The world swaying sickeningly as she clutched her head. All her memories, all her lives jumbled and spun inside her head in a sickening maelstrom of death and despair. She had reclaimed far more then just her memories of Usagi and it was hard to regain her equilibrium toward this life.

"What happened..." She moaned faintly. Feeling the cars rumble under her butt and the stomach lurching sensation of the speed slowing to a rolling stop. As Hollywood took an off ramp, following Haruka's rear lights down a wide avenue below.

"Road trip." Jed grumbled from the front seat.

Mina past him a meaningful glare. He had been making snide, bitter comments the whole way to the coast. She was more then fed up with his childish pouting, having many very pleasurable visions of wrapping her light chain around his neck and giving it a good yank.

"Why am I naked!" Raye cried shrilly, finally noticing that she was totally nude beneath a very bulky and overly large leather duster. That hung way to low down her bust, the rosy crest of her nipple nearly visible. Making her blush and close the coat tight around her neck. The thick garment fell like a shapeless sack around her curves. The loose heavy material making her feel very small and very untrusting that it was actually covering her modesty properly.

Mina glanced down at her beloved, her eyes flying wide and breath stoping in her chest as her eyes locked once more with Rayes. Raye stared up at her in confusion, her once deep brown eyes now changed to a brilliant dark purple. They were dark and mysterious, drawing the eye and casting a spell of awe over Mina.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Uhm...nothing...just nothing. " Mina stumbled, never able to recover quick enough when surprised.

Raye narrowed her eyes knowing something was up, something serious and Mina was covering somewhat clumsily.

"Mirror!" Raye sat straight up, catching her image in the rear view mirror. Sucking in a cold breath as she confronted her strange mysterious coloured eyes. "Oh...hell..." She groaned.

"I'M A FREAK!" Raye screamed into the night. All her poise and pride in her appearance now shattered like fragile glass.

"No, your not..." Mina soothed, wrapping her arms around her and drawing the sobbing girl into a tight hug. "Your exotic." She offered lamely.

A resounding crack echoed from the back seat, as Raye slapped her hard across the cheek.

Mina took it in stride, knowing Raye far better then anyone else. Rubbing her red cheek and giving her space, as Raye wailed and sobbed in utter despair. Watching stiffly, as Raye twisted away from her comfort, to lean against the door. Curled up and brooding over how unfair her life could be.

At first she would over react, then calm down apologize for her over the top behaviour and all would be forgiven. Rayes temper always by passed her reason first. Mina sighed heavily, grimacing at her girlfriend falling apart beside her. Ignoring Hollywood's stoic concerned looks from the driver's seat. Jed on the other hand was turned in his seat, watching the drama like a hungry soap opera fan.

"Exotic, is just another word for freaky looking..." Raye moaned, turning her head away to stare mournfully out over the sleeping coastal city.

_Come just as you are to me._

Don't need apologizes.

Know that you are worthy.

I'll take your bad days with your good.

Walk through the storm I would.

I do it all because I love you, I love you.

"That's as good as it gets." Serenity mused, staring at herself in the small rectangular mirror in the white washed tile bathroom. She had dusted on some concealer to hide how pale and sickly her skin had gotten. Accented her eyelids with a natural deep brown eyeshadow and added blush to her cheeks. A light gloss of pink shone on her full lips. As she busied herself with a thick wooden handled hairbrush, working the tangles and knots out of her long hair. She was feeling slightly better as she finished her much needed grooming. There was no pins in the vanity bag to fit her hairstyle up, so she had to leave her hair down, it cascaded over her shoulder's and down near her knees in a waterfall of gold.

Serenity emerged from the bathroom, happily dressed in a very simple white sundress with a long hem that floated down near her knees. Darien's black tuxedo jacket hung around her shoulder's, dwarfing her figure, unable to just garbage it. It still smelled heavily of him, a comforting musk she wanted around her until the very end. So she put it back on, uncaring how it clashed awkwardly against her virginal white dress.

The overhead lighting of the small train terminal was a pale yellow glare, that made her squint slightly as she began to weave through the crowds towards the departing trains. The station was a quaint country affair. The front of the building was mostly glass windows, with modest wooden benches scattered here and there. The ticket office sat along one side of the main room, a plastic shield embedded into a long curved wooden desk, protecting the staff held within.

The beige tile wad cold and hard against her bare feet, like treading upon ice. Heading back towards the gliding glass doors that led out to the silver transit train waiting at the terminal.

"Koneko!" Haruka's voice echoed like a bullet through the conversational hush of the travellers around her.

Serenity slowly turned, to find the dusty blonde practically sprinting towards her. A large group of people left in her wake, heading down the station towards her.

"Haruka..." She stuttered uncertainly, never having seen the woman's face look so pissed off.

The taller woman grasped the sides of her shoulder's tight, giving her a light shake.

"Never worry me like this again!" She hissed. Serenity mutely nodded, the fierce protectiveness in her eyes stalling her words.

"Gomen na sai." She finally muttered out as the woman enveloped her into a very tight embrace. Releasing a burst of relieved breath against the crown of her golden hair. So very happy and grateful to have caught up to her.

(Beryl is out to finish things tonight.) Michiru pointed out quietly, her hands and finger's twisting for form the words. As she stopped before the embracing pair.

"I know. " Serenity pulled away, glancing to the floor in shame.

"What's happened, Koneko?" Haruka stated pointedly, shaking her shoulder's more insistently to get her attention again.

Serenity shook off her concerned grip, grimacing in bitterness. "I got the crystal, that's all that matter's." She pulled out the thin chain from it's concealment beneath the collar of her tuxedo jacket. Showing her two elder soldier's the glimmering bead of clear stone.

"I doubt that's all that matter's." Haruka groused, crossing her arms and narrowing her sky blue eyes knowing damn well she was holding something back. Giving her that severe look that this was not over, that at a better time they would have a long and painful talk about what happened tonight.

"Sere!" Mina raced up to her, grinning ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with good cheer. Spinning her around and enveloping her into an intense hug. "Thank God your alright!"

Serenity grunted as all the air was squeezed out of her. She weakly, and somewhat awkwardly hugged her back. As her arms were slightly pinned to her sides, all she could do was pat the exuberant girls back. Laughing happily along with the honey blonde. Relishing this moment of friendship that felt so familiar to old times.

The deja vu' she had felt before intensified in Serenity embrace, flashes of memory ignited once more inside of her. Vision's a her dancing, cheering on the high school squad as if that was were she belonged. Of long talks on the bleacher's about life and their future, being introduced to Raye...the love of her life by this very same sweet young woman. The images so vivid and intense were like a knife stabbing into her brain. Mina cried out and pulled away abruptly, clutching her temple and grimacing in pain.

Leaving Serenity startled and confused as she backed away. Unable to bear the onslaught of vision's that made little sense, a mesh of moments that she had only experienced in her dreams. How a sweet golden haired young woman had befriended her in High School. Refusing to allow her to sink into that bitter confusion and depression she had felt back then. Inviting her into the fold of her close friends, showing her the happiness and contentment of honest friendship. Introducing her to her one true love and giving her a future to look forward to. She quickly shook her head wanting to clear the painful visions of her slow death that followed. Unwilling to dwell upon the questions those images poised about her past with the golden blonde. But they did not relent, the clarity of what was solidifying within her mind never abated. Leaving her staring in numbed fascination at her once forgot best friend.

"Mina?" Serenity reached for her, receiving a slightly pained wave from Mina. That was seeking to tell her wordlessly that she was alright. Shaken...but dealing.

"I have a few things that belong to you." A soft voice drew Serenity's focus, finding Amy beaming beside her. Holding out her beaten up headphones and phone, as soon as their finger's touched a jolt like a spark shot through Amy. She blinked uncertainly as the same familiar feeling that Serenity was so much more to her then a new friend flooded through her. Murky half formed visions of her in elementary school, all bright eyes and glowing pigtails. Pulling a very shy, introverted little girl out of her shell and showing her how bright and fulfilling true friendship could be. Growing up together in that same small town back in the states. The true memories rising then falling away like the tide back to the recesses of her mind. Leaving her questioning the validity of her own memories. Mulling over each image as they darkened to that final impact of her first experience fighting a Genesis Soldier... that ended rather badly for her.

"Arigatio." Serenity nodded with a thankful grin, wrapping the headphones around her neck. Sighing softly as the comforting weight of them now hung around her collar bone. Tucking her phone into a side pocket of the black jacket. Not noticing the inner battle Amy was now waging within herself, staring lost at her own hands wondering what as truly real.

Then a strong hand rested on Serenity's shoulder, she glanced up to find Lita's kind smile and gentle green eyes staring down at her. She too had been experiencing the flashes of memory since rescuing Serenity back at the hotel. Upon touching her they intensified and flourished like a blooming flower inside her soul. Beautiful images of profound change of how a very angry and ultimately lonely young woman. Found solace in the friendship of a small, cheerful blonde with big blue eyes. Of how she had laid down her very life to protect the most precious person she had ever known.

"I am starting to remember." Was all Lita said, the grim understanding in her eyes making Serenity's heart lurch with anxiety. She didn't know how much her friends had reclaimed of their true past. But finding both Amy and Mina staring at her searchingly, trying to make sense of what was surfacing within them. Her blood ran cold, as her legs began trembling in fear. Would they finally start to hate her when they realized she was the cause of their deaths?

"Were's Raye?" She asked, curious and needing to side track everyone from staring at her so intently.

"In the car, she refused to come in." Mina smirked, chucking a thumb at the front glass entry doors to the station.

"It's understandable." Amy offered, as they headed for the parked cars out front.

"Next stop the Onii Arena!" Lita exclaimed clenching a fist in anticipation of a fight.

"I'm coming Darien...just hang on." Serenity promised quietly as she followed her friends into the sweltering heat of the night.

* * *

Serenity found Raye slumped in the back seat of Mina's yellow corvette convertible. Staring unseeing over the side at the inky black tarmac of the street. Cowering inside a huge brown leather duster, her face looking pale and drawn with greenish circles of exhaustion under her eyes.

Serenity knew that sickly pallor only to well, she had pushed her Genesis power's to their limits.

"Raye?" She questioned, dashing around the outside of the car to crouch before her. Sucking in a startled breath as she was greeted with her deep purple gaze. The very same eyes Setsuna had been blessed with after her power's nearly took her life.

"oh..my..." Serenity breathed, pressing her hands to her mouth to quell her sobs.

Blaming herself for the tragic state of her dear friend yet again. She had lost a piece of her humanity tonight, the immense power of her Genesis state glowed behind those surreal eyes.

Raye glowered down at her not liking her show of emotion. The trauma she saw staring back at her from Serenity's glossy blue eyes was intolerable.

"Don't you dare cry...Tsukino." Raye commented scathingly.

Serenity promptly fell back on her butt on the street. Blinking away tears of utter disbelief.

"When..." She breathed.

"It all came back to me when I went unconscious." Raye commented dryly, her stomach growling loudly. She had relived a very vivd dream of life with Serena Tsukino, her true memories unlocking as she fought against her powers to reclaim her human form. It had been exhilarating as if she had claimed the power to live another life for a brief time. But that life had ended quite brutally, leaving deep scars upon her psyche that were still raw. Then all her other lives came crashing down upon her, crushing her overwhelming and crushing her completely.

Serenity dashed to her, gathering her hands in her's. Eyes moist with unshed tears, pleading for her not to blame her, not to hate her. The words tumbled out in a rush of incoherent gasps, as she purged all the guilt and loathing she felt for herself. Falling blessedly quiet upon Raye's stern, uncompromising stare.

The raven haired woman would not accept any of her self hatred and pity. She found it all quite unfounded and it was making her furious how horrible her best friend viewed herself.

"I'm so sorry..." Serenity moaned patheticly, staring up at Raye as if in a position of supplication.

"For what..." Raye laughed bitterly, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"For killing you...getting you involved into my mess of a life. Sending you towards a Wild Genesis all those years ago. For what happened to you tonight, continually involving you in my battles. " She answered, her voice weak and cracking with coming tears.

Raye raised her eyebrows questioningly then laughed uproariously in her face. Serenity was dumbstruck, and confused she had expected so much worse from the fiery tempered girl.

"It was our choice. " Amy's voice answered, calmly.

Serenity tore her watery gaze away from Raye to confront her three long time best friends, once more. As they stood on the sidewalk on other side of the car. Staring down at her with such understanding, such compassion it left her breathless.

"You meant..." Lita began. "Mean everything to us." she clarified with that same soothing smile.

"Your our best friend, Serena. I wouldn't trade those wonderful days we spent together for anything." Mina responded.

"We could never forget you." Lita intoned, moving around the car and giving her a one armed hug. Making her laugh brightly.

"I will never put you in danger again." Serenity turned serious staring meaningfully at each of her dear friends.

They were all making light of the tragic past, but she could still clearly see the veiled trauma hidden behind their eyes. They all wished to move forward into the future along side her, forcing the grim memories back to deal with later when Darien wasn't in such a dire pinch.

"Not to worry, thanks to you we can handle ourselves quite well in a fight." Raye commented, igniting a flame from within her own body. She had ascended to the next level of her Genesis state, absorbing enough fire into her own body she no longer needed the aid of a lighter. She snapped her finger tips together, as a flame came to life upon the tip of her index finger. It's light like a candle flame, flickering merrily upon her command, illuminating her face in an warm glow.

Mina stared at her in amazement, a hint of fear veiled behind her shock. Lita smiled proudly while Amy swallowed nervously. Serenity tried to laugh, but it sounded worried and strained.

"Here's your snacks, your majesty!" Jed's thick sarcasm, killed the bonding moment between them. They all turned to find a blonde man carrying an arm load of various potato chips, with Hollywood a few steps behind non-nonchalantly holding a two litre of fresh spring water. Jed unceremoniously dumped his load into the back seat. Straightening up to confront Serenity's confused yet searching eyes. She was valiantly trying to place why he looked so familiar. The bold intensity of her gaze was making him somewhat uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck nervously. This was the first time he had ever met Darien's supposed dream girl...right? But some odd feeling of recognition was nagging at him. Like a tickle at the back of his mind, or some half forgotten piece of knowledge taunting him. He felt if he could just focus hard enough the information his was searching for would become clear.

Raye dove into the first bag of chips with a gusto that was both alarming and amusing. The typically demure, high mannered woman was devouring the bag of Doritos's with shameless abandon. Shovelling handfuls of the corn chips into her mouth at a go. The once pristine elegance of her face marred by bright orange dust. Serenity smirked knowingly, while Mina had a very fool hardy grin on her face.

Enjoying the sight of her usually high class lover, devouring the junk food shamelessly.

Both Lita and Amy were left staring in wide eyed amazement as the raven haired woman finished her bag of chips, tossing it over a shoulder only to lunge for another bag. Tearing into it with the ferocity of a lioness pouncing upon an unsuspecting gazelle. She polished off that bag in record time, then snatched up a large water bottle. Spinning the cap loose and upending it like a drunk into her mouth. She chugged half of it down in less then a minute before detaching her lips from it's plastic neck. Taking a breath then belching long and loud like she used to back in high school after drinking way to much at a party. Everyone laughed happily at the crazed piggy she was making of herself. Ignoring them all as she dove after another bag of chips.

"Well, that was completely useless." Kane's smokey voice called out from further down the street.

"Nothing but a 7-11 is open around here." Zac confessed, shrugging helplessly as the two wayward men came along side the car.

"So no clothes then." Raye groused, tossing another empty bag to the floor of the car. Scrutinizing her options in the full bags of snacks still awaiting her. Wiping her mouth off with the sleeve of the duster to Kane's dismay. She had never in her whole life felt so hungry, all she had was a vending machine buffet. Desperate and starving, it had tasted like the finest meal. Now the wrappers and bags were scattered before her like a devoured feast. Yet she wondered if it was enough to quell the deep aches of hunger that still nagged within her belly.

"Not unless you want to wear one of those delightful red smocks the attendants wear." Zac offered, "We could go steal one."

"I am sure we have enough empty chip bags now to make a dress." Jed smirked, glancing at the pile of garbage forming on the floor in the back seat. "You could look like one of those pop art model's back in New York!" his laughter cut short as Raye leaned forward from the side of the car and cuffed him upside the head.

"Shut it!" She commanded, slouching in the back seat now. Pouting somewhat as she reviewed her lack of options. "Here." Serenity's soft, calming voice penetrated through the tension between Raye and Jed. The disgruntled young woman turned from glaring quick vengeance on Jed for his smart ass quip. To find Serenity currently standing unwaveringly calm in nothing but a simple white silk bra and pantie set. The pale sundress she had been wearing draped over the side of the car. She was just adjusting the tuxedo jacket back around her slender shoulder's, completely oblivious of Jed. Who was staring slack jawed and gawking unabashedly at her scantily clad form. Admiring how creamy her skin looked in the fading moonlight. The perfect curves of her flanks and the erotic arch to her back, how her breasts bounced just a little as she dressed. Unable to stop himself from giggling like a schoolboy over the private strip show he had just had the luck to witness.

"Sere..." Raye stated hesitantly, reaching slowly for the dress. She was grateful for her friends sacrifice, yet somewhat shamed now over how childishly upset she was acting. Serena as always put into perspective with her unconditional love and compassion for other's how lacking in that department Raye truly was.

"Thank you." Raye whispered, her voice cracking with grateful emotion. As she lightly took the dress, quickly exiting the convertible.

"Not a problem Raye." Serenity called. "I owe you far more then just a silly dress." She smiled affectionately at her. As Raye chuckled over her shoulder in understanding, disappearing into the deep shadow's of an alcove between the station and a neighbouring building.

"I owe each one of you my life." She finished humbly, casting each girl a meaningful look. Her brilliant blue eyes shimmering with emotion.

They all smiled back knowingly, tears of their own glistening in their eyes.

Then Mina couldn't help by lighten the overly dramatic moment, never feeling overly comfortable with such heartfelt sentiments directed her way.

"All part of the service. Sweetie." She stated, waving off the growing emotions between them.

"What service?" Lita was confused.

"The best friend service." Mina advised.

"Laying down are lives for her..." Mina attempted to explain, as Lita still looked rather lost. The blondes beaming smile wilting as Lita finally got it. Her attempt at humour destroyed by the brunettes cluelessness.

"Oh...yeah." Lita laughed feeling rather sheepish.

Serenity was giggling softly in fond amusement at the two's straight man routines. It was so good to be spending time with the girls again. The instant comradeship was just like old times.

"Are we good to go then?" Haruka's impatient voice infiltrated their sweet moment.

Serenity turned and nodded, finding the dusty blondes soft top austin martin was pretty much full. With the young man with the shoulder length dirty blonde hair had found a spot in the back seat. Amy was now heading off towards the car to take the last seat.

"Ready when you are, Uranus." Amy smiled, hopping into the car.

"Glad to hear it, Mercury." Haruka offered playfully, inclining an eyebrow up at Serenity with a smart ass arch she knew very well.

"What the hell is going on?" Serenity muttered to Lita who had come to stand beside her.

"We all came up with code names to use when in battle. The agency doesn't need to find out who we are, right. " Lita offered, crossing her arms, as her shaggy red headed man pulled up on a black sports bike. "We don't want our family's back home to get pulled into all this."

"We intend to keep ourselves as low key as possible. So all this Super Hero stuff doesn't affect our real lives." Kane's deep protective voice rose up over Lita's. Handing her a black helmet.

"Sounds good to me, I guess." Serenity sighed, as Lita mounted the bike behind him.

"I'm Venus...The Looooove Goddess." Mina drolled as she strode passed her, giving her a mock air kiss before leaping into the back of her convertible. The long silver haired man had already sat himself down in the driver's seat.

"Mars." Raye stated in a clipped tone, hopping into the car next to Mina. Finally comfortable in some normal clothes. She was still not wearing any underwear and the dress was a bit to short around the thighs, and definitely did not fit her around the bust. The crests of her ample bosom nearly bursting out of the sundress's low neckline.

Mina whistled in approval as Raye settled down beside her, recieving a pained smile from her lover.

"Not helping, Venus." Raye commented jadedly.

"I am understanding a theme here." Serenity smirked.

"Jupiter, you got it." Lita grinned, before dropping the heavy black helmet over her head.

"So I guess, Michi..." Serenity encouraged with a growing smile.

(Neptune.) The quiet woman revealed with her sign language, crossing her arms over the side of the car and smiling back at her.

Serenity laughed, "So that would make me?"

"Find a seat, Moon." Haruka announced, turning the key in the ignition. As her car's engine roared to life, Serenity nodded and dashed toward Mina's convertible. Squeezing in between the two women, who easily made room for her.

"What about the guys?" She called over her shoulder.

"We're human and already pretty famous on the fighting scene around Japan. Giving us code names right now would be pretty pointless." The platinum blonde stated before bringing the car to life.

"We plan on not getting to involved in the main fighting. Your job will be to confront any of those Onii, while we sneak through the crowds and find Darien. You guys handle the super power's, we will handle the humans." Jed stated with a huff.

"I'm Hollywood, the beast with the bike is Kane." The platinum blonde kept on, his voice soft but deeply commanding.

Then a memory finally clicked inside her mind.

"Your Darien's buddies from the gym." She snapped her fingers.

Hollywood merely nodded.

"So then your Tweedle-dumb and the guy with Amy is Tweeedle-dee!" She laughed boisterously at Darien private nicknames for the brothers, as if it was the funniest thing ever.

Both Mina and Raye began to laugh, highly amused along with Serenity, as Jed scowled over to Hollywood. Not approving that she knew Darien's humiliating nickname for him. Knowing that the smug, arrogant man had been bad mouthing him and his brother to her in their youth.

"I don't think I like her much." He commented, getting comfortable as they raced after Haruka down the street.

Hollywood merely smiled meaningfully at him, Darien's girl was shaping up to be a very interesting woman so far.

_Unconditionally, unconditionally._

I will love you unconditionally.

There is no fear now.

Let go just be free.

I will love you unconditionally.

Darien had moved with the horde of monster's as they surged out from the huge door. Filing in a long struggling line into a rocky corridor of stone. As the would be mob of enraged gladiator's found the world beyond wasn't what they thought it should be. Forced to move slowly down a narrow path formed into fake rock walls, much like a coral for animals. His bare back and chest rubbing brutally against the rough stone, creating long angry scrapes that criss crossed over his lean abdomen.

Darien's heart rate was beating out of control in this close confinement with the man made beasts of the Yakuza. The howls and low snarls sending shivers down his spine, their unsurmountable rage a tactile thing. Darien was struggling to keep control, the pressure of illogical fears pushing him close to the brink of complete madness. The need to scream and flee tearing at his self control. Needing to clear his mind several times, he directed snap punches at the walls. Inflicting a low level of pain that kept the primal terror at bay, his knuckles soon becoming a bloody mess of torn skin. It wasn't wise to damage himself like this, knowing that he would be needing to rely on his skills as a cage fighter to survive the next few hours. But he needed to stay sane as well, so it was an act of desperation.

The impotent rage that had no target, churned and rebounded within the mob. Becoming a unseen toxic miasma that moved along with them all. They howled, roared and laughed like mad men. Seeming to feed off their contained hatred, swelling like tense emotional waves of some impending typhoon. Making them more fierce, more eager for blood. Several deadly attacks on one another occurring during their confined trek through the rocky crevasse.

He had no where to hide as tooth and claw collided just ahead of him, the beast men nearby jostling for safety, pressing his much weaker human body against the rocks almost crushing him right there.

Leaving several more of them dead in pools of gore upon the stone beneath their feet. Darien didn't even look at the mangled bodies but merely stepped over them, staying in line as they finally filed out of the hellish trench.

The smell of sweat and blood was thick in the air as they all spilled out onto a fake barren tundra. Darien took a moment, side stepping the throng of bellowing, angry monster's to take stock of his surroundings. Pressing himself up against the rough painted plaster walls that looked like the rocky outcroppings of mountains. The back brick wall behind was painted to look like an arctic back drop, of pale blue sky and endless dunes of white snow. Out towards the grey rim of the plateau ahead of him, that over looked a massive empty reservoir, framed on the other side by a panoramic sheet of glass. It wasn't an elephant enclosure as he had first thought but part of an aquarium. It looked like one of those polar habitats he had seen penguins or perhaps polar bears back at the Zoo in San Francisco. The bitter humour of being a trapped animal was not lost on him. Caged and on display for the entertainment of those with greater power.

He could vaguely see the horrified faces of people staring from just beyond the glass, as the small army of Genesis monster's swelled over the edge of the plateau. Running in a wild fury into the drained pool just below them. Darien remained above, staring down into the maddening surge of stampeding bodies and grizzly combat below. Searching franticly through the mass of bodies for Shingo and his girl. It was chaos down there, as the Onii's mob mentality twisted into a free for all. Slamming their bodies against the viewing glass again and again, like flesh covered battering rams, breaking into desperate fights amongst themselves. Overcome by rage and frustration as the thick glass held firm, they howled and screamed. Sounding like the voices of the damned, the thunderous echo of the glass being attacked over and over a somber down beat to their inhuman cries of rage.

Then he spotted them cowering in some little nook at the edge of the pool, trying to stay invisible to the horde of monster's. Mika the young woman was on her knees behind Shingo, curled up upon herself, cradling an arm to her chest. Her curtain of dark hair enshrouding the intense pain upon her face. Shingo was standing before her in a defensive stance, keeping a close watch on the mob. His beaten face was fresh with new bruises and deep slashes from defending her. Her naturally porcelian white skin was looking even more pallid, less soft and more stone like. Their adversary the pale two headed giant, who had opened the huge metal door to the back cages, was transfixed on the horde. Unsure as to what to do now that their fight had been invaded. He stood uncertainly, shuffling his weight from one massive foot to the other. His beady black eyes watery and uncertain, looking unscathed by Shingo's previous assaults.

(Go!) A woman's husky voice shouted in his ear.

Darien twisted around finding only the barren tundra.

"Uhmmm, go where?" He called out into nothing, wondering why in the hell he was indulging this obvious insanity.

(They are not getting out of here and soon it will become a blood bath. You need to get Serenity's brother to safety.)

Darien sighed, realizing this for himself minutes earlier. But the young man was trapped in the pit with the Onii. The sides of the pool was smooth with out a rope or something to climb, so jumping down there would only trap himself too . If he jumped into the pool to defend him, against those incredible odds it was basicly suicide.

Darien darted to the edge, scanning the empty reservoir his pulse racing in both fear and growing anxiety as he found nothing to aid Shingo. Just a large empty hole, painted a bright blue with a mass of raging monster's attacking a triple pane wall of glass and getting no where. That glass was designed to keep what ever wild animal was supposed to be back here,...here.

The world was spinning, as a wave vertigo washed over him. He suddenly felt dizzy staring down into the empty pit. The world went sideways, but Darien refused to faint. His sickness was rearing up, the flashing of crimson light and disturbing feeling growing more intense. With a roar of frustration he fell to his knees and began to pound the flat granite slabs of stone that rimmed the pool. As a new wave of physical pain, burned up from his shredded knuckles his head cleared, vision narrowing to a pin point focus to the empty pool below.

A shimmer, as if reality was rippling formed at the bottom of the pool. Then he saw her, a tall, elegant woman several years his elder. With long dark green tinted hair that fell down her back all the way down to her butt. Her exotic deep purple eyes piercing his with a stern, commanding aura that took his breath. Then he noticed she was completely naked! And the held breath released in a whoosh of sudden arousal.

Her body was amazing! With huge breasts and hourglass curves and legs that seemed to go on forever.

He knew his jaw had hit the dirt and was suddenly very uncomfortable in his pants. Then the insanity of it all hit him hard. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head vigorously wanting to clear the shock and awe of the surreal moment.

"Who are you?" He groaned.

(A friend, for now that is enough. I require you to follow me.) Was all she said, he opened his eyes quickly not wanting to lose sight of her. As she sauntered along the back edge of the pool and out of sight.

"Dammit!" He growled, leaping over the edge and descending against his will into the reservoir.

He ran full speed down the curving wall, keeping a close eye on the mob and the reflection of the terrorfied spectator's on the other side of the glass. His pace was fast yet cautious, riddled by the electric charge of panic. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself for he would have no chance of survival, if that crazed mob of monsters turned to attack him.

He could just see the outline of her, like a ghostly shimmer under the bright overhead lamps that were imbedded into the arched roof high above. Following her like a frantic dog needing to keep up to it's master, in fear that it might become lost. The shimmer wavered then disappeared as if melting into the painted wall itself. He dashed the last few meter's, his brow furrowed in confusion. Finding a narrow cave he glanced down it nervously. Searching the long shadow's that lay within for any signs of movement. Not wanting anything lurking inside to catch him off guard.

(It's an underground nursery, they used to house Seals in this habitat.) The woman appeared once again at his elbow.

Darien jumped, her sudden reappearance startling him.

"Ok, so the plan is for me to bring Shingo down there and hide out?" he stated incredulously.

(Yes, Serenity is on her way but she is still far from arriving. You need to hold out till she can free you.) The woman sighed heavily.

Darien glanced back over his shoulder at the small army of Onii, beating furiously against the glass.

"I don't think I want her charging in here to save me. " He admitted, sadly. Not liking the odds.

(She is not alone, she has friends...you just need to hide...for now.) The mysterious woman caught onto his worry and offered some positive news, giving him an encouraging smile that had him in action.

"Alright, I can keep us safe till the calvary arrives." Darien rushed away, feeling his body shivering at all the pent up terror coursing through him. He was going to need another round of pain therapy before he reached Shingo's side. He had a giant to deal with and needed his head on straight to take that monster out.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin._

_Open up your heart and just let it begin._

_Open up your heart and just let it begin._

_Open up your heart._

As Darien sized up his nearly seven foot tall opponent, Sarges grizzled voice came into his mind. Like a guardian angel of the ring, the old man reminded him of what a true cage fighter needed to survive.

"You want fewer, yet more damaging moves my boy. Do not get caught up in the technique, do not over think your attacks. If you suffer from decision paralysis when in the middle of a fight, your dead!"

Darien slowly raised his fist, nodding silently as his teacher's wisdom continued to rise to the surface of his mind. It was like the old man had come back from the dead just to aid him in this most pivotal moment in his life.

He had to take the monster out fast and with out his Genesis power's kicking in. That would only terrify Shingo and complicate things. He had to rely upon his Mixed Martial Arts training and nothing else. If Shingo saw him use his power's he would never trust him and then never seek shelter in that narrow cave.

"Maintain a good stance, cover yourself, straight, strong punches with good footwork. Keep you kicks controlled, do not open yourself up to be pinned down. Keep in close, use your elbows, knees, grapple when you can and above all use your head!" His rough, gravelly voice echoed in his mind.

Darien licked his top teeth, noting the lack of a mouth guard. This was a going to be street brawl, no rules, knock out or kill those were the options. Narrowing his eyes, he scrutinized the giant's stance, planing his moves in a blink of an eye. The giant was stiff, standing off balance as he kept darting his heads back and forth from Shingo to the mob. His body was thick, overly muscled and barrel chested. With spartan protection to his groin with those black spandex running shorts he had on. The twin studded collar's they wore around their necks could be useful as a grappling device. He needed to be quick and precise with his strikes and not allow the monster to so much as make a sound.

He rolled his shoulder's and exhaled a few deep breaths to fortify his courage. He would be pushing against those unreasonable fears as he engaged the beast. He knew they would be flaring to intolerable levels, seeking to drown him in pure terror. He was not a coward, and this exaggerated fear he felt was weakening him. Crippling him to do what must be done. The giant suddenly seemed much more fearsome, his visage twisting into a gruesome demon of glowing red eyes and pulsing exposed muscle. The insanity was intensifying he needed to regain his focus. With growl of frustration, he spun connecting two snap punches into the hard electric blue cement of the pool. The helpful sting of freshly torn skin cleared his head, he shook his hands to cleanse away the tingling. Droplets of blood splattered the dusty floor before him. Then before the effects of the pain wore off, he was in action. Dashing full speed towards the giant, his muscles flexing, preparing to strike hard and fast. He cleared the distance in seconds, with the monster's back towards him he leaped into the air.

The Onii turned as if it sensed his threat. Its beady eyes staring in surprise as he loomed over it's heads. He took the opportunity of the Onii's distraction, slamming his palms on either side of it's head. Cracking it's skulls together like smashing to coconuts. It grunted and begun to crumple onto it's knees, dazed and unfocused. Darien landed in a crouch, using the power in his legs he aimed an upper cut right into the giant's solar plexus. Knocking all the air out of it's lungs, it gasped and paled even more finally falling like a great tree onto it's knees. Darien was lightening fast, springing into the air in a round house kick towards the left side of its first head. His dress shoes connected mercilessly with it's ear, snapping it's head sideways into it's twin like a wrecking ball. A sickening crack echoed through out the pit as it's neck broke. The second head began to gasp, and struggle for breath, as they shared the same air tube and with it's brother's head now slumped forward he was pinching their oxygen supply.

Darien had made a brutal decision just as he engaged into combat, he was out numbered in this cage. He wasn't going to take the chance of being worn down by multiple attacks and leave Shingo at these beasts mercy. He needed to kill this Onii and any other who got in his way. It was the only way to protect Serena's brother and his girl. His loyalties were to them, his morals towards killing innocents set aside yet again. By the brutal reality he was faced with.

As the giant fell backward onto the floor, a pathetic whistle now issuing from his throat. Darien grit his teeth and stalked around the suffocating Onii.

Raising a foot he struck the barely conscious head straight and true into the tip of it's squashed in nose. Snapping the cartilage and ramming it straight into the beasts brain. Leaving it twitching and oozing blood over its wretchedly disfigured face. Confronting Shingo, who was staring at him slack jawed and stunned.

"Wow..." The high schooler breathed.

"Get your girl, we need to find a safe place to hide out." He was all business, turning on his heel and just expecting Shingo to gather up Mika and follow.

The young man nodded and quickly crouched before his changed girlfriend. Mika had been under such emotional and psychical strain, she had ascended during the battle. She now resembled a porcelian doll. Her arms and legs flawless and pale like marble, the hand she was cradling was shattered, the remains still scattered like shards of glass around her cowering form. Her features had hardened, dark eyes dull and glass like. She was trembling and nodded mutely to Shingo, unable to speak now that her mouth had turned to stone.

"Mika, I got you sweetie. Everything's going to be ok now. " Shingo soothed, cradling her in his arms and standing up. Heading off after Darien, trusting the man as fully as he did as a child.

They moved quickly across the barren pool, Darien kept a close eye on the raging mob. As he led Shingo quickly down into the narrow corridor. Having to move single file, the smooth sides pressed up against their shoulder's. The air hot and somewhat stale as they moved into the small man made cave. That merely an alcove one could walk across in three to four steps. There was no light this far under the habitat, what illumination they had came from the mouth of the cave. It was faint almost ghostly, they could only could see each other's basic outlines and no other details. Tight and claustrophobic, Darien found himself pacing in front of Shingo. Who was to busy comforting his girlfriend to notice. He cradled the deathly silent girl to his chest, rocking her soothingly back and forth. Brushing his fingers through her dark hair, barely hanging onto his composure. Clearing his throat and humming in a self soothing manner. As he crossed the small alcove with her held tight in his arms. Darien couldn't stand it, the misery he felt from both of them was to much. So he retreated to guard the entrance and keep an eye on the corridor ahead. If any of the mob decided to follow them, that narrow conduit would make sure he could take them on one at a time.

Shingo had just settled himself and Mika down against the back wall when all hell broke loose. Howls and roars of triumph exploded outside their sanctuary, soon followed by terrorfied screams.

"What's going on?" Shingo gasped, his body tensing. Wondering if he would have to go back into battle again.

"I'm going to go check it out, stay hidden." Darien commanded, jogging back down the corridor.

_Acceptance is the key to be._

_To be truly free._

_Will you do the same for me?_

The aquarium was built upon a bluff over looking the bay, the salt air buffeted the weather worn buildings. Long abandoned by the owner's for nearly a decade, the animals forced to be relocated due to a catastrophic hurricane many years back. The aquarium grounds now stood like a rusting graveyard of cages and brick buildings. The marine playground that sat as a central attraction was a ghostly relief in the late night. The paint chipped and faded upon the murals. With sad eyed creatures within the carrousel staring blindly out towards the night.

The grounds were eerily quiet, like a tomb. As the group wandered close together across the overgrown paths towards the largest building near the back. A massive dome of glass and steel that had been used for marine shows of dolphins. Tourist merchandise and a large seaside restaurant. The gates down into the lower tanks lay within, that would lead them down into the underground tunnels. That once boasted an underwater experience as the spectator's viewed the sea life surrounding them.

"You need to get your head on straight, Serenity. Before we go down there." Haruka took the small blonde aside as they reached the paved ramp and wide stairs that lead up to the large glass entrance doors.

The rest stood tentatively nearby, the men keeping a close eye on the shadows highly alert for any strange movements. The adrenaline and fear was already pumping and they weren't even underground yet.

Serenity stared up into Haruka's serious sky blue eyes. Her face impassive, a grim calm had fallen over her since they arrived. A sense that this time she may not have a choice, she would need to set aside her convictions and do what needed to be done. Darien meant more to her then keeping the peace within her soul. She had killed once before, had felt it was the only way and it haunted her till this day. Again she knew she may have to kill again, but only if she ran out of all other options.

"I will do what must be done." She responded, her voice as sharp and strong as steel. Haruka merely smiled and gave her shoulder's a reassuring squeeze.

"That's my girl." She nodded, passing Michiru a meaningful look before mounting the steps.

The girls took the lead with the men flanking behind. Making it only a couple steps up before Jed let out a blood curdling scream that shattered the tranquil night air. The all spun ready to fight, finding a huge tiger man standing behind him. His paws lightly pressing into each shoulder of the shorter man. Grinning that toothy cat like smile, that was both cocky and smug.

"Tigers-eye?" Serenity questioned.

"I took the train out to the island and followed you up the hill. Decided I couldn't let you have all the fun." The animal man chuckled, giving Jed a companionable slap on the back before striding past him.

"I think I pee'd myself..." Jed whimpered, glancing down at his now wet dress pants.

"We don't want any trouble!" Haruka thundered back down the steps intercepting the beast man before he got to close to Serenity.

"He's here to help." Serenity got in front of Haruka to defend Tiger. Already seeing the wind building around her palms. Blowing her short blonde hair dangerously as she built up power.

"I got no issues with the little lady anymore, Windbag!" Tiger snarled, claws raised to defend himself.

"We made a truce" Serenity urged, seeking to calm Haruka down. Who looked ready to show Tiger true violence with that windbag comment.

"He steps out of line once, or I feel he is a threat in anyway. I will skin his furry hide and hang it on my fucking wall!" Haruka bellowed, poking Tiger pointedly in the shoulder for emphasis.

"Aye-aye Captain!" Tiger mocked, giving her a lopsided grin and lame salute.

"Honestly, I feel like the ring master of a stupid circus." She muttered bitterly, jogging back up the steps to Michiru.

They entered into the demi-light of the underground tunnels. The glass enclosures that surrounded them were empty and barren of all plant life. Cracked, dried out husks of exhibits lurking beyond the glass.

Like an eerie ghostly landscape of faded colours and broken cement pools.

Flickering orbs of light were embedded into shallow fissures along the ceiling providing very little illumination. They moved in silence, scanning the many intersections and vacant halls for movement.

Barely breathing, the crypt like atmosphere making their hearts leap at every small sound.

It took only a matter of minutes for them to gravitate into sets of two's. Haruka and Michiru took the lead, with Mina and Raye just behind. Zac and Amy stuck close along the other side of the corridor along with Lita and Kane. Serenity and Tiger were a few feet behind everyone else, with Hollywood and Jed taking up the rear.

"I feel like were trapped in that space ship in the movie Alien's..." Jed whispered eerily. "Anytime now something really horrifying is going to jump out at us...and rip our faces off." He moaned.

"Thanks for the mental picture...jackass." Lita hissed back, Kane kept her in check by bracing an arm over her stomach. She was on pins and needles since entering the halls. Lightening was crackling up and down her arms like pyrotechnic goosebumps. She had recharged herself on a breaker box up in the main lobby before following the group downstairs.

"These tunnels go for miles down here, wandering around in a large group like this. It's going to take hours to find the arena." Haruka groused from up ahead.

"Then, do you suggest we split up then?" Mina hissed from behind her.

"No...I can smell them..." Tiger moved forward, sniffing the air like a blood hound.

He took the lead then, "Sweat...blood..." He muttered. "And fear...lots and lots of fear..." His voice was cautious and full of foreboding.

Everyone swallowed hard, their hearts thundering in their ears as they followed Tiger into the gloom.

Rounding the next bend they were met with the fringe of the carnage, blood splattered the glass of the tanks and smeared the lower walls. No bodies could be seen but the evidence was clear that something tragic had happened at the arena.

"This feels oddly familiar." Raye whispered bitterly, clasping Mina's hand tightly. Mina squeezed her hand back reassuringly, giving her a tight smile. Grim memories of the massacre at their high school, brought back in vivid clarity once more.

"Stay close." Mina advised, recieving a nod from her lover.

A strangled scream erupted from just a head, sounding like a mewling infant in many ways. As a middle aged woman, in a tight black dress ran towards them in a raw panic. Her long dark hair was matted with dried blood, her face streaked with gore, dress shredded and damp with strange fluids. Her eyes held them all, they were wild and full of fear. She made it only a couple steps before what was chasing her finally caught up. Her belly blossomed with fresh blood as a huge bone like spear protruded from her abdomen. She gurgled upon the spike as it raised her up into the air and then sent her dead body flying towards the glass enclosure to the right. Her body make a wet slapping sound against the tank, disemboweled and discarded like garbage.

"Oh...god..." Mina gasped, igniting her whip of light as the hideous demonic visage of the killer stalked forward. The bright yellow light flared like a beacon in her palm, as the whip uncurled to the floor. Illuminating her pale, stricken face as she watched the corpse once splattered against the glass slide like a stick piece of dough to the floor.

Then the howls and roars of the beasts lurking just out of sight assaulted their ears. A fresh wave of screams and terrified sobbing rent the air.

"Spread out!" Haruka commanded, thrusting a hand out to her side.

The groups of two scattered, taking off down the side branches of corridors to circle around.

Haruka and Michiru who never ran from a fight dashed right towards the monster, that at one time had been a man. His clothes shredded by thousands of bone like spears, protruding from his puffy inflamed flesh, like blood covered spines. His whole face and body was covered with them, all different lengths and sizes he resembled the fictional character Hell Raiser more then a person.

He screamed at them, a guttural primal cry of rage. Then thrusted his arms forward like twin barrel cannon's, shooting boney projectiles straight for them.

"Shit!" Haruka shoved Michiru aside, then formed a wind shield with her hands to deflect the deadly spines. Then rebounded off the palms of her hands, as her wind roared down the small corridor.

Michiru stared back to her lover unwaveringly, Haruka caught her eye and nodded. A silent understanding passing between them. Michiru scrambled to her feet and dashed off into the darkness behind the brute to continue the search for Darien.

"All righty, Big Boy...Lets dance!" Haruka laughed manically, charging forward at great speed to clear the distance. Wanting to get in close and personal so the monster couldn't use any of it's long range attacks.

_Unconditionally, unconditionally._

_I will love you unconditionally._

_And there is no fear now._

_Let go and just be free._

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally, (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you._

_I will love you unconditionally._


	14. An unexpected resentment

Thank you Revy and Guest for your reviews, and all who have fav'd or followed this re-write. I appreciate you all!

Author's note:This chapter gets gruesome at some points, I didn't know if I should tone it down but I tried none the less, but I didn't tone down the impact. I hope. Since the last time I had an intense chapter like this. Some people expressed how traumatizing it was.

Lyrics by Delilah:Breathe

Seeking Salvation

_I am strong when I am quiet._

_I never let you see me stall._

_I can hate what you say and still smile._

_Only play on an open court._

**Hours previous...**

**Rini**

The young teen had a bad feeling as she walked cautiously through the lower, vacant corridors that were all so plain and white washed they looked all the same. If one didn't know their way around they could easily get lost as the halls all blended into one another. Reminding her of the faceless halls one would see in a hospital or insane asylum. The lower bunker of the mansion that housed the Transcendent pod, training rooms and cells was a ghostly eerie place. Made even worse now, as a strange dark aura seemed to be filling the air, creating a silent vacuum of foreboding that was making her stomach sink and her body shiver as if sensing death itself was wandering these very halls. The idea only adding to the creepy atmosphere. Rini hugged herself as she proceeded down the gloomy corridor, darting her eyes nervously wondering if some monster was going to jump out and devour her.

"Urgh...It's like I've just walked into some kind of horror movie." She moaned, glancing anxiously behind her. Gasping in fright as she caught sight of a slight shadow moving through the gloom behind her, down an adjacent hall.

She quickened her step after that, sensing that the shadow was some kind of predator now hunting her.

"I don't like this..." She whined, heading to the stairs at the end of the hall at a jog. The sub basement was feeling like a crypt ready to swallow her whole. There was something very sinister lurking down here and she needed to tell Ido.

**Po**

The long walk from the suffocating lights of the city, out into the open sky and manicured grassland of the rich residential estates, had been a silent and tense affair. The surrounding countryside, had been broken up into lush acreages for the extremely rich. With quaint stone fences bordering the large properties, along with heavy planted man made forests in between. A quiet eden that only a select few could live in. The mansions were miles apart from one another, making the trek towards Ido's ever longer.

For the Shaolin monk and his reluctant female companion, the landscape held little notice at first. Ceres had resolutely kept her eyes downcast in polite supplication towards the large man. With her hands bound in front of her with dried hemp rope, that the monk had used to keep his katanas upon his back earlier. His obi sash used to lash her two unconscious sister's to his back, he moved with purpose down the dirt road. His soulful brown eyes staring straight ahead, unhindered by the burden of carrying two full grown women. He merely took one step after another, his duty to Serenity spurning him onward. He owed her his life, for protecting his son for saving his brother's from the Demon. He would follow her to the ends of the earth and back, until that debt was repaid or he was dead. His son understood that it was his father's honour, his pride that separated them right now. Po had a clear if sad memory of the boy, standing strong on the stone steps of the great temple back in China. A smaller more tender mirror image of his father. With a thick head of dark hair and soft brown eyes that held a depth of understanding far beyond his age. He was to mature, to complacent to his father's whims. He accepted his fathers mission with out emotion or complaint. Standing in his orange training robes, the stone pillars of the temple as a backdrop. The warm mountain wind tossing his hair playfully, as he watched his father leave the temple grounds stoically. Po sometimes wished the boy could be more expressive, that he would fight for what he wanted for once. To be more affectionate with him. But Po himself was not capable of showing much affectionate emotions towards his son. So in the end he hadn't seen his boy in close to a year...

Craning his eyes up to the night sky, it was clear on this side of Tokyo. The heavy clouds having pulled away towards the coast. The stars shone above him sparkling like grains of diamond sand. Millions upon millions of brilliant jewels anointing the endless black sky, with the majestic pale glow of a full moon surrendering her throne. As she sank towards the hills in the distance. He traced the stars back towards the horizon in the relative direction towards his own country. Wondering if his boy was staring up at this same sky right now, if he was awake so close to dawn. It was an abstract way to feel closer to him and Po cherished the thought that they might be sharing this moment together. He really missed him and couldn't wait to finish up his debt and head back to him. Perhaps this time, Po would pay more attention to him. To give into his sons silent wishes for once, instead of always putting his own first. When he got back perhaps they could have a new beginning.

"Po-san...? What is going to become of us?' Ceres's voice was meek, almost child like in her worry.

"I am sure Ido will care for you." Po shrugged. "Serenity just can not have you interfering anymore." he added.

Ceres snickered at the thought of being bullied by yet another adult who thought their vision of a perfect future was correct. That they could change the world for the better by commanding the Super powers of a select group of Genesis soldiers. To Ceres she felt she and her sister's would just be changing master's as if they were slaves.

"Ido isn't who you think he is." She commented bitterly. "The kind, honourable man he portrays to the public isn't his true self."

"I doubt the face he shows the masses is the truth." was Po's reply. "The adult world can be complicated and it becomes even more so when you are in control of a countries future. Having to deal with so many rival passions and vision's of how things should progress. Having to juggle two opposing lives as he has to. Fighting both a political and super powered war. I am sure he does his best to keep his Genesis Soldier's safe, as he seeks to protect his country on both fronts. " Po explained.

Ceres was quiet contemplating Po's words. He didn't know Ido at all, yet here he was trying to defend him.

"Tomoe treated you girls like dogs. You no doubt received praise for your guts and bravery if you succeeded. But if you failed in your missions an even more cruel punishment awaited you. He taught you nothing of honour, pride or loyalty. Only fear and pain, and I pity you three. You lived in fear of him, even though he was only human. Since he had you in his control as children, abusing and twisting your hearts to become his perfect weapons." Po began.

"Ido will treat us like soldier's, not people. I will still not be free." Cere jabbed.

"But he will treat you at least like people and not dogs. I am sure he will punish bad behaviour, wanting only to improve you as a person or to refine your powers. I do not know this Ido, beyond what Serenity has told me. But he sounds more like an overly strict old grandfather, who may have a truly bad temper. But he is not evil...merely over zealous, perhaps to passionate about his ideals. He may see you as tools, even weapons. But at least he will show you some respect." Po responded.

Ceres was silent for a long time, unable to retort. Her thoughts quarrelling with her heart. Tomoe had always told her what a monster Ido was. That his idea that human and Genesis born could leave in peace was a huge lie. That the human population needed to be taken down a peg, that they were arrogant and selfish and would sooner kill her off then try to understand her. The agency over the years had only been proving him right. Both Tomoe and Ido had lost fledgling Genesis Soldier's in the last few years. Having been gunned down before they ascended. Ceres was as terrorfied of Ido as she had ever been of Tomoe.

The closer they came to the mansion the more prominent her shivering became. Po noticed but didn't give into his compassion. This girl and her sister's needed Ido's help, a safe place to sleep, food to eat and hopefully some counselling. They were all twisted souls, in need of healing.

"You have done many horrible things in your young life so far." Po stated, as the massive stone and iron fence line came into view.

Ceres merely nodded, she could not deny it. Her and her sister's were murder's several times over. But she was sure Ido's Soldier's had killed just as many. The cruel unforgiving things they had done in the name of domination for Tomoe, was just the same as what Ido's soldier's had done in the name of peace. She was somewhat resentful of his righteousness.

"But there is still time to fix your karma. If you can live your life true to yourself from now on. You will be rewarded with a better future in your next life." Po cast her a warm smile over his shoulder.

It was a strange way of saying she could still have hope. That if she wished she could find redemption.

"Do you think I'm evil...then?" She asked quietly.

"No, just misguided." He answered, his voice turning cold as he noticed the iron gate was wide open.

The security camera's mounted on the fenceless were hanging low and unpowered. His hackles instantly stood up. He walked onto the property through the open gate with a cautious gait. Keeping a close eyes on the shrubs at the periphery as he headed down the winding dirt lane that separated the heavy forest of trees. The mansion lay at the heart of this forest, so he proceeded slowly alert every sound, every movement that surrounded him. HIs hand hovering over the hilt of a katana for reassurance.

He threw open the front door to the old british mansion, it slammed inward banging like an explosion as the heavy oak hit the inside wall. The huge Shaolin Monk was sweating and exhausted from his long trek from the city out into the countryside. Burdened by the limp bodies of two very heavy young women. His kimono was damp, wrinkled and stained with blood. His top knot loosened with tendrils of black hair fluttering around his head in a sweaty mess. Hauling on the rope he had wrapped around one hand, Cere's stumbled into the mansion behind him. Her hands tied together looking just as sweaty and exhausted from the insane walk from the city to Ido's Estate.

The monk was on guard, his eyes shooting around the luxurious entryway taking in every shadow, every detail. Searching for threats before they attacked.

Po dropped his burdens to the marble floor of the very large, opulently decorated foyer. Paying the extravagance around him with disinterest, looking only with a warrior's stoic eyes around the room. The walls were all white with long windows covered in thick deep blue velvet curtains. An elaborate crystal chandelier hung over head, with a grand staircase ascending up to the second floor. It was like some grande british manor, exuding high class glamour in ever corner. From the perfectly placed potted plants to the antique ming vases tucked away into far corners.

The pompous vanity of the place was suffocating. Po sneered in disgust, while Ceres was gawking in awe at the majesty of the vaulted room.

Low groans from the girls got both of their attention. Po and Ceres looked down to find her sister's sluggishly pulling themselves off the floor. Po was swift, snapping the tangled sash taunt, and binding their hands in a matter of seconds. They had barely managed to sit up before the samurai had their hands tied just like Cere's. They were a little worse off, with their hair matted with dried blood. Faces bruised and swollen from their battle with Po. They looked like beaten pieces of meat, their clothes ripped and stained with shallow cuts from Po's swords beneath.

"urgh...I feel like crap." Jun moaned, as she finally managed to sit up. Staring bitterly down at her cloth bound hands.

Po smirked, crouching down to snatch up the ends of the girls cloth rope.

When a blood curdling scream echoed out through the mansion. Sending Po to his feet and thundering down a back hall, the three tied up women squealing and stumbling behind him valiantly attempting to keep their feet. As he forced them forward at a frantic pace, exploding into the deeper halls of the grande house. Heading at a break neck pace towards the terrorfied voice deep within.

Ceres, Jun and Ves were screaming, cursing and rebounding off the walls as Po's greater height, speed and power literally had them air borne like human kites behind him. As he tore down the main hall and through the large, modern living room coming to an abrupt stop before a double set of oak doors. That dominated the back wall behind a modest winding staircase at the back of the modern high end living room.

The three girls slammed into his back as if it was a concrete wall, groaning in pain as they melted boneless to the hard wood at his feet.

He stood stiff, his face frozen in horror at what lay within. Releasing the ropes as his hands slowly reached for the hilts of his katana's hanging from his waist by a thin leather cord.

The girls peeked around his knees, looking timid and nervous like small children. Their eyes widening in both awe and alarm.

"Hi, Onee-chans." Palla waved merrily from her perch, sitting primely upon the edge of a large executive desk. Dressed in a cute powder blue sundress with a white apron that made her look very much like Alice from Wonderland. Complete with black leather dolly shoes and white ankle socks. Her blue tinted blonde hair in it's usual braided hoops around her ears. Soft blue eyes bright with mischief.

"Palla..." Ves breathed, the first to speak as she took in the carnage within Ido's office in stride.

Jun and Ceres were struggling with it though. Both looking rather pale and close to vomiting on Po's bamboo sandals.

The study was a disaster, the bookcases blown to bits, with smouldering paper and wood chips still floating in the smokey air. The leather couch was burnt beyond recognition, leaving a pungent taint in the air. The only object that was unscathed was the desk and computer. To which a strawberry blonde, with thick curly hair tied back in a single ponytail was currently pretty focused on. Standing behind the desk, watching the screen with rapt interest. Her cold hazel eyes scanning the documents popping up on the screen as she down loaded everything that was relevant to a data stick currently plugged into the hard drive. Dressed in navy slacks and black silk blouse, she was all business completely ignoring them as if they weren't there at all.

A large leather desk chair was pushed aside, discarded into a far corner. In which a pile of pinkish sludge currently steamed away upon the seat. Bits of cloth and leather was embedded into the fleshy putrid mass eluding grimly to what might have occupied the chair recently.

Soft whimpering, like a babies mewling caught Po's attention. Taking a tentative step into the wreckage he glanced behind the office door. Finding a young teen of about thirteen huddled against the wall behind the door. Hugging her knees and rocking back and forth she seemed utterly traumatized. Her milky brown eyes dark and wet with tears. Staring as if unseeing out towards the huge broken window that took up the back wall of the office. The faint smell of summer flower's wafted in with the breeze along with something more musky, something beastial.

Trails of moisture already dampening her cheeks, her pink tinted blonde hair styled identical to Serenity when she was preforming. Dressed in torn jeans, what looked like a white tank top and a pink hoodie. Only zipped up half way, she was a mess of terror and tears. Her small hands gripping her knees so tightly the knuckles were white.

She just kept muttering a single name, in a broken, breathless mantra of pure devastation.

"Helios...Helios..."

Po turned back to face the two women, his eyes cold and murderous believing the mass of flesh upon the chair was this Helio's man.

Palla caught the threat and hopped off the desk, raising her bare hands for moment to fight. Then thinking better of it. She quickly pulled a glass vial from the pocket of her cute white apron, shaking the stoppered end towards Po and her sister's.

"Now, now I am not looking for another fight." She announced.

"Palla!" The three girls rushed their sister, finally able to surge past the frozen statue that was Po.

Palla screamed in joy and tucked her vial back into her pocket ignoring Po, as his hands were now griping the hilts of his swords.

"What happened...!" Ves shouted.

"I thought you were still trapped in the lab?" Jun jumped in.

"How did you escape..." Ceres gasped, then paled and took a step back. "Who's this?" She stated in obvious disgust to the strange woman behind her sister.

Palla merely laughed, bright and cheerful.

"My comrade, because my master bids I protect her, while on this mission." She merely shrugged. Knowing better then to divulge who she really was.

"Mission?" Po questioned, taking a step closer to the reunited sisters.

Bella flicked her eyes up briefly, not at all threatened by Po and truly uncaring about the Sisters. She recognized the monk from their run in back in China last year as Beryl, but she kept her uninterested poker face on tight. She couldn't afford a confrontation with the man now, she had other commitments to keep. She could kill him at a later date. Thankful for the moment he had only seen her true self, during that epic battle with Serenity and not any of her alternate identities. She had kept her second life as Bella a secret from Tomoe as well. All ready working towards this day of ultimate betrayal and revenge back when she had been under Ido's command.

Palla looked at her sister's tied hands with sympathy. "Who tied you up like this, how mean." She pouted, reaching for Ves's hands. Her finger's digging at the knots to release her.

"Ah, I don't think so. Little miss." Po responded harshly, thrusting the tip of his katana under her chin and guiding her head back up to greet his scowling face.

His other sword was pointed directly at Bella, who now had his full attention glaring dangerously up at him. No longer hunched over the keyboard but now standing stiffly focused on the gleaming blade now pointed at her throat.

"Not fair!" Palla pouted.

"This is just tiresome." Bella rolled her eyes in disgust. "The pure arrogance of some human thinking he possess any kind of real threat against me...its just laughable." She stated, with a certain level of manic glee.

She moved faster then Po could gauge, lunging out with a hand and grasping the tip of the sword like it was as dull as a butter knife. Her hair flared as if trapped in a gust of wind, turing a dark raven black. Her eyes darkened to a deep brown as she cast a ball of flame down the length of the sword. Super heating the metal and making Po bellow in pain as the palm of his hand was seared from the sudden intense heat. Forcing him to drop his now melted weapon with a sharp clatter to the top of the desk.

As quickly as the change over took Bella it merely faded away. As she returned to her rightful state, unable to reclaim a false identity right away. Facing Po as her true self, long reddish brunette hair hung around her bare shoulder's. Oddly slanted emerald green eyes glared at him like cold fire.

Po accustomed to the strange that was Genesis born, merely grunted in acknowledgment of her powers. All blood draining from his face as he recognized the demon he had been hunting for so long. Adjusting his stance with a backward step to a more defensive pose, his remaining sword gripped in two hands, positioned before him.

"I shall kill you demon! My honour demands your death at my feet!' He raged, trembling with a need to instantly strike out at her. To cleave her head from her shoulder's and avenge his dead brethren. But he restrained himself, now was not the time or place for hotheaded attacks. He was in close quarter's, out numbered and had an innocent, traumatized child to protect. Falling upon ancient techniques of restraint, he held his ground glaring dangerously at Beryl.

Beryl merely returned to her work, the identity of Bella shimmering back into focus over her body as if reality itself had rippled. She focused on watching the download anxiously upon the flat monitor. Trusting that Palla could keep a mere human at bay.

Palla shrugged and got to work untieing her sister's. She had known Bella was Beryl from the beginning, having seen the last of her persona's before this mission started. Her sister's on the other hand were staring slack jawed, never expecting to run into Beryl or have their little sister working along side her as if it was old times.

Palla began answering all the questions they threw at her, in rapid succession.

"How did you escape?" Ceres was the first to begin the interrogation.

"I was never trapped, silly." Palla giggled. "After my new master killed Tomoe that is." She shrugged.

Ignoring her sister's confused expressions, with a small innocent smile.

"Master?" Jun scoffed, they didn't even call Tomoe that. Having no respect for the vicious scientist, obeying him only out of fear.

"Killed Tomoe..." Ves mussed, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Black Widow...?" Ceres cast the reddish brunette an odd look, wondering how Beryl who was always so caught up in her revenge plans for Serenity. Could ever have time to be involved with the illusive Black Widow?

"Don't look at me. I would rather not even have the little lunatic breathing, let alone having to put up with her on this assignment." Beryl growled. "She's more of a hinderance then a help." She scoffed.

Palla cast her a mocking pout, then insolently stuck out her tongue in protest at Beryls hurtful words.

"You both work for Black Widow then." Po answered, the mysterious figure that had always lurked in the background for so long was finally making herself known.

"She works for her, I'm treated with a higher standard. I am her partner and together we will bring about a new age!" Beryl pulled out a data stick from beneath the desk, spouting her epitaph with smug certainty that nothing and no one could stand in her way.

A thick tension filled the room, as Po and Beryl were locked in a heated stand off. Glaring acidicly at one another, each anticipating an attack. Their bodies twitching and coiled ready to defend if either made the first move.

"I'm mad at everyone of you!" Palla broke the silence with a disgruntled whine.

"Nani?" Jun sweat dropped, it had been a very intense stand off and that stupid, simple minded Palla just destroyed its effect with her childish outburst.

"You killed one of my pets! " Palla shouted, near tears as she confronted her sisters. Irritated with their callous behaviour over one of her beloved toys.

All three just looked at her blankly.

"I found poor Hawk-eye impaled at a construction site on my way here." She sniffed. "His wings were all broken and he was just hanging there off the scaffolding all sad and dead."

"He was trying to kill us!" Ves retorted, her whole body now shivering with restrained rage.

"It's bad enough that Serenity-Senpai killed my cute little Fish-eye... I found him all chopped up and floating in the bay when I got into the harbour tonight. But you had to kill my birdie too!" She screamed right back, totally broken up by the fact that they were dead. Tears streaming down her face as she began to sob loudly.

Her sisters just looked at each other in awe, wondering how the hell she managed to find both of them in such a small amount of time. Now considering if the crazy girl had put a homing device on them or something. They wouldn't put it past her, she was strangely obsessive in that way.

"My kitty ran away..." Palla moaned, as Ceres finally gave in to her crying. Pulling her little sister into her breast and held her tight. Her sister was totally insane now, thanks to Tomoe's abuse. But all three of them still loved her, their bond as sister's always unbreakable. She was forever stunted as that of a young child, to mentally fragile to ever mature.

"But I made a horsey!" Palla exclaimed pulling away from Ceres, her eyes bright and excited as she broke the news to her sisters.

Rini wailed brokenly from behind the office door, her heart completely shattered by what Palla had done to poor Helios.

"But he ran away too..." Palla huffed, pulling out of Cere's embrace to point out of the broken window sullenly.

Her three sister couldn't find the words to comment on how darkly absurd their sister's transforming power's had become thanks to the aid of Tomoe's serum. She could create the most horrific monster's or the most dangerous animal hybrids ever seen. Yet she treated these twisted nightmares of human beings like cute obedient pets.

A dull buzzing rang out over the room. Bella cocked her head to the side, acknowledging a cell phone call coming in on her headset. Po hadn't even noticed it before, just a simple black earphone stuffed into her left ear, the narrow plastic band curling over the top of her ear like a hook.

"All right Palla, our chariot awaits. We got places to be and people to kill." Beryl growled, pocketing the portable ram stick. Still upset at letting Serenity out of her grasp earlier tonight. Things would have gone so much quicker if she could have just taken care of her after the hotel. Now she had to wait until Serenity came into her grasp again. Patience was never her strong suit.

"What about your soldier's?" Palla asked innocently, as Beryl approached the broken window.

"I doubt Hotaru left any of them alive after they released her from her containment pod." Beryl past Po a vile sneer over her shoulder. She could feel the Shaolin Monk's rage, saw how every muscle in his body was yearning for combat. But unable to engage with her, his honour holding him back. The young girl bawling in pure misery behind the door, preventing him from just leaving her side to engage in battle.

"I'll get you Beryl! I will make you pay for what you did to my brothers!" Po raged at her back, his voice like a booming echo within the ransacked office. As Beryl merely sauntered out through the broken glass into the night beyond. Completely uncaring to the man's threats or his raging spirit that called for vengeance.

"Good luck with that, Monk." She tossed back arrogantly before being completely swallowed up by the shadows of the courtyard.

"Are you coming?" Palla inquired, skipping out through the broken window.

Jun and Ves nodded and dashed after her in a heartbeat.

"Yeah..." Ceres breathed, reluctant to leave Po's side. Understanding the man as a person now, having had a long and meaningful talk with him on the way here. About how unjust life could be, but that one should never allow it to taint ones heart. One had to become stronger then the cruelty that they had been dealt, to overcome and ascend ones soul to the next level of karmic purity. That if she could reach beyond her grudges, to a place of peace and enlightenment. A place that Serenity was close to claiming for herself in this life. She would over come the fate of her Samara and free herself from the cycle of rebirth once and for all.

In the end her loyalty to her sister's won out and Ceres raced off into the night, leaving Po seething in the office with an emotionally broken young teen.

**Endymion**

The containment pod sat as a battered and smokey mess behind him. The glass and metal cover twisted off it's hinges and laying halfway on the floor. As a man covered in golden armour struggled to stay upright, as he staggered through the dimly lit room, he had been trapped in all night. His eye's glowed as if the sun itself had entered him. Illuminating the ghostly shadows before him, as his clouded eyes remained slightly dazed towards the real world. The last echoes of his vivid dream memories still haunting him. Damning his soul in a crushing weight of sins, he finally had the courage to acknowledge.

Clutching his head and slamming his shoulder into the wall, unable to endure the pain of his memories. The last six months with Serenity a bitter sweet requiem for a failed life.

Finally accepting the fact that he had been a complete failure as her lover, her friend and ultimately as an honourable man. Trapped and blinded so deeply in his grandfather's teachings, his ideals of what a successful man was. When his true salvation had laid in the love of a small blonde woman whom he had taken for granted for far to long.

Laughing bitterly, his voice sounding weak and ghostly in his own ears. He finally found his enlightenment, that he had denied himself for so long. Raising his head defiantly, he finally found the courage to tear off the shackles his grandfather had bound him into. His quest for power, prestige and earthly wealth was so meaningless. His so called noble quest to perfect the serum and safely ascend his brethren a lie. That he had sought to convince himself that he wasn't a born and bred bastard of a human being. He knew the truth now, he was a villain at heart. Always placing his needs for personal gain above all other's. Their was nothing pure in his earthly spirit, a pathetic slave to his Samara. When he left this life he would be bound back into the cycle of rebirth to try again for enlightenment. For in this life it had come far to late.

He would no longer put his family's honour above all else. This time she would come first, his path to redemption started now. Daiki, Shinoda was dead only Endymion would remain...The noble persona he always aspired to but wasn't strong enough to emulate.

**Rini**

Everything ached, her head was pounding and her skin felt hot and prickly as if she had been in the sun for far to long. Her life was shattering, falling away from her grasp as it had done three years ago in the train crash. She couldn't breath, all that she was body and soul was numb. Her mind was blank and the only thing she seemed to be able to focus upon was a kind, comforting face. Of the concerned Samurai currently crouching before her. His worried face seemed strange, a surreal image super imposed upon an afterimage of the trauma she had just lived through.

When she had bolted upstairs to report to Ido. The first thing she heard was Helio's inhuman screams of agony. Her heart had exploded in her chest, as she lunged through the kitchen then the dinning room. Legs pumping, pushing herself to move faster as she tore across the luxurious, high class living room towards Ido's study at the far end. Her whole body was humming with fear and adrenaline, unable to accept the ill feelings that in a matter of hours her whole young life would unravel around her. Leaving her at a cross roads that would forever change the course of her future.

Her breath caught in her throat, as all the blood drained from her face. Standing frozen in the doorway unable to find her voice as her manic heart beat roared in her ears. Confronting the most brutal image she had ever seen. The study had been set ablaze, amid a short but powerful battle. The bookshelves and couch were burnt, a cloud of acidic smoke billowed out over her. Soot and ash floated in the smokey air, burning her eyes at first. Ido's blackened flesh being consumed in an incredible fireball in confines of his desk chair. Leaving a chard corpse behind when the flames died out old, its mouth hanging open in a silent death scream. It was the first image she had seen as the smoke cleared. It took only a second, a flash memory of horror that she would carry with her forever. What was left of Ido was soon nothing but a smouldering mound of gore upon his leather chair. A strange dark haired woman in a black blouse was hacking into his computer. Her features shimmering from one persona...Beryl. To another with strawberry blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail.

While Palla, a girl a couple years older then her, that she recognized from previous battles with her older Soldier's. Her enemy was hovering over Helio's writhing body before the desk. An empty vial in her hand, leering down at him with a very innocent curiosity. Cocking head from side to side as Helio's screamed over and over in agony. His face was twisted in incompressible pain, face beaded with sweat and tears. His long platinum blonde hair a wild frenzy, flying back and forth as he clutched his stomach and convulsed upon the floor. He had no doubt been defending Ido against both women. Out numbered and not fully trained in his Genesis abilities his defeat had been certain from the start.

Rini choked on her tears, a hand clasped over her mouth to hold back her own screams. Her legs refusing to move as she watched in horror as Helio's began to change. His body was morphing as if made of clay. It grew in size, his face lengthening. Bones and tendons snapped and reformed as his human body was forever lost. He was unable to remain conscious as the horrific changes took place. His now inhuman screams falling silent as his eyes rolled back into his head losing consciousness. Short pure white fur sprouted from his skin, his clothes shredding and falling away as his chest expanded, arms and legs grew more muscular and lengthened. The fingers on his hands shrived up, his palms blunting and hardening into hooves. His long white hair was the only remnant of this true self to remain, hanging low over his equine neck and broad forehead. A matching tail now accented his ample rear.

The man she had loved since first coming to the mansion was forever changed into a horse!

It was then she found her voice, her world shattered in that moment and she thought she would never be able to recover from it. She released a broken hearted scream that echoed out over the mansion. Falling to her knees in misery, attempting to crawl forward and comfort Helio's who was now moaning and twitching. Slowly coming to, as his change solidified both in his mind and body.

(Urgh...That sucked.) He moaned, blinking his large innocent, doe like brown eyes, becoming more alert.

Rini blinked in confusion, she had heard his voice in her mind, she was sure e of it. The horse laying before her did not speak. His vocal cords were incapable of it.

"Oh, you turned out so pretty." Palla crooned, jumping up on the balls of her feet anxious to ride her new pet.

Helios jerked his legs and got them beneath him, the clatter of his hooves upon the hardwood alerting him to the tragic change. He glanced down at his hooves in utter horror, his horse like eyes rolling in terror.

Palla was oblivious to his fear, giggling happily at how majestic he had turned out. Eager to tame his wild nature and make him hers. Rini was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her love for Helio's bonding her to him so completely she could hear his stunned voice in her mind. He was so scared, so confused and it was drowning her.

(What happened to me...one minute I was protecting Ido the next...oh my god!) he screamed in disbelief. Reared and neighed in fear, unable to deal with what had happened. He then cantered full speed towards the huge picture window at the back of the office. Crashing through it, needing to run free to get as far away from the trauma of his change as he could.

Rini was so over come she merely crawled behind the office door, choking on her sobs, trembling and shuddering. Her whole self feeling so utterly broken.

"You are Rini?' Po's kind voice penetrated through her dark haze of memory drawing her back to reality.

She couldn't speak so she merely nodded.

"Serenity told me all about you sweet, girl." Po continued, brushing a tender hand down her wet cheek.

"Hotaru..." She croaked in warning, her voice cracked and broken. Sounding as weak and fragile as the wind.

"I know, we need to get out of..." Po had started, then his forehead between his eyes exploded. Splattering Rini in the face with blood, bone and gore.

He groaned and slumped to the side, dead before he reached the floor.

Rini couldn't breath, her body now ice cold as she stared up in horror at the angel of death herself. A teen girl a couple years older, her thin, wiry body sheathed in nothing but a electric blue hospital gown. Her long raven hair hanging low around her waist. Dark indigo eyes, nearly black and soulless. Staring blindly down at her with a blank emotionless expression. Her pointing finger she once had poised to the back of Po's head, still smoking from the beam of dark light she had used like a pistol to execute him. Now slowly dropped to her side as she stared in mild confusion down at her.

**Hotaru**

The world was tinted with a strange green light, almost an aquamarine as if she was trapped in some underwater cave deep in the ocean. The iridescent glow penetrated everything she saw, the periphery lost in darkness. As if suffering from some kind of tunnel vision, her mind sluggish as if she was slowly dieing. It was scary and confusing, as if she was only half alive. A walking corpse, or puppet her strings being controlled by a single all consuming purpose.

As the Soldier of Silence...

She couldn't think straight, the only thing clear in her mind was a woman's voice. It was gentle, kind and oddly soothing. Telling her to give in to her power's to release the peace and tranquility of the silence. That she was this worlds Savior and she should finally allow it to sleep. Every man, woman and child would succumb to her truth. But this girl cowering before her was screaming! She was terrorfied of her, not in awe like she should be when confronted by a god?

She had no time to react as suddenly a powerful hand gripped the back of her neck and sent her flying through the broken remains of the room's back window. She could not understand how the world spun sideways as she was instantly airborne, her vision falling away from the stricken teen to gaze dreamily up at the roof of the office. Then the back of her head impacted with the sharp glass of the window, the mysterious view of the night sky dominating her sight, then the pale blades of grass as she bounced away into the piercing thorns of a nearby rose bush.

**Endymion**

He had reacted on instinct, following the drunken form of Hotaru up from the basement at a cautious distance. The girl may only be about sixteen but she was insane and the most powerful force of destruction ever to walk the earth. He had a mission to attend to and did not want to be delayed. He needed to find Serenity. By the time he reached the upper floor Hotaru had disappeared into the halls. He paid her no mind when he heard Bella's voice, all smug and self assured coming from the main living room past the kitchen. With a resolute nod he figured, since the demon wanted Serenity so bad she would lead him straight to her.

By the time he reached Ido's office Bella was gone, but Hotaru was now standing over Rini. A corpse of a large man slumped at her feet. The girl's killing spree was going to start all over again, the man had just been the start. Rini had been staring up at her in horror, silent tears still falling down her cheeks.

Endymion knew how much the little pink haired teen meant to Serenity he couldn't allow her to become the next victim of Hotaru's madness. With out thinking he grabbed the living embodiment of death and tossed her out of the window.

"Are you alright?" It was a lame statement he felt instantly shamed by it. As Rini sneered up at him, in silent ridicule. Not caring how he freed himself, or why he was now trapped in the Golden Armour of his Genesis State.

"Of course your not." he shrugged, slowly standing back up and glancing nervously out of the now completely empty window pane. Not a single shard of glass remained, now scattered all over the floor and out onto the cobble stones of the courtyard beyond.

"I suggest you clear out of here." Endy commanded, striding away from her and out of the empty window. He had a more important mission to attend to. He had no time to hang around and protect the young teen. He hoped she had enough common sense to run away from here and never look back. Hotaru would no doubt lay waist to the mansion that had caged her for so many years. Then she would seek her vengeance upon the city that lay just beyond the countryside. The Apocalypse had just been unleashed upon Tokyo in the form of one very small, yet insanely powerful young woman. He needed to get to Serenity's side, that was the only driving force in his life right now. To do that, he had to catch up to Beryl. So he ran at top speed through the richly landscaped yard that was bathed in the tranquility of pure moonlight. The romance of the midnight landscape not even registering on the single minded, driven man.

Leaping over the rose bushes the lined the inner courtyard and out threw a gabled archway into the barren grassland of the back yard. His golden body gleamed in the pale light of the moon, falling over the dark canopy of trees in the distance. He spun in frantic circles, searching in vain for Beryl.

The loud beating of mighty rotors echoed to his far right, he turned with hopeful eyes. To find the fringe of trees bending and snapping under the pressure of a rising Apache helicopter.

He couldn't see anyone inside the massive flying machine, but he knew it was military issue and belonged to the Agency. With out thinking things through he bolted for the trees at dead sprint, leaping high into the air. His will alone giving him the power to send his overly heavy metal body into the air and hook an arm over the helicopter's landing skids. He swung himself over the cold metal pole and crawled like a man possessed into the still open hatch.

Greeting several semi automatic rifles in his face and Bella's smug smile from her seat at the rear of the cargo hatch.

"Had a change of heart then Endymion." She stated, with a calculating look. Not surprised at all to find him alive or escaping from Ido's as well. The young teens crowded inside the hatch merely stared at him blankly. Not recognizing him in his full body armour.

"You could say that." he answered, settling himself down on the floor as Bella told her soldier's to stand down.

"Unfortunately there has been a slight change of plans. Seems Serenity will not be joining us at Tokyo Tower." Bella transformed herself back into her true form. Not needing to hide herself around Endymion any longer since the man knew who she was now anyway.

Beryl regarded him blandly, "Got a bit of a trip ahead of us, dear Endy. I suggest you get comfortable we're headed to the Mirua peninsula." She seemed frustrated, but resigned that Serenity hadn't acted according to her well laid plans.

"She is such a pain in the ass." Beryl grumbled, turning to stare out her small square window. As the countryside scrolled past beneath them at incredible speeds. Endy glanced out of the open door, catching sight of two more black helicopter's flanking them a few miles out. Beryl wasn't fooling around this time, she was prepared with a heavy dose of reinforcements to make sure everything went smoothly. She wanted Serenity dead and her personal pride to take her down herself wasn't holding her back this time. She would kill the woman in any means possible, even if it was to gun her down with a small army.

_I am the ringleader of my own circle._

_Fall on my knees and I won't bleed._

_Set me on fire and I'll fall asleep._

_The pain of my scolds sets me free._

**Darien**

When he had first appeared above ground, he had been greeted by slaughter beyond the glass. Pandemonium reigned, spreading through the crowds in an uproar of screams and hysteria. The large windows had been stained red, the sharp smell of blood thick in the air. It mixed with the sour stench of sweaty unwashed skin and paralysing fear. The gagging stench of death, washed over him in waves of pure terror. There had been nearly hundred monsters in that horde. But it didn't account for the nearly hundred extra he saw ripping the spectators apart just behind the glass. His own horde vying for space near the break, eager to get into that room and tear apart their jailers. Some from his set of pens had managed to flee through the break, seeking their own vengeance. The wave of monstrous death, had surged upon the weak humans cowering behind the glass both from before and behind. Darien could hear the faint tearing of flesh, the crunch and popping of bone and the dull thump of a dead bodies collapsing upon the floor. But a great deal of monsters still remained behind, hovering near the hole. They were either nervous about leaving the habitat, the only home they had ever known. Or were merely stopped still for a few moments because the room beyond was to clogged with bodies.

None the less, Darien stood his ground. Watching, waiting, preparing himself to enter combat if they decided to take him on. His heart was slamming like a wrecking ball against his ribs. His vision was muddled, the periphery shrouded in a fog of pure terror. As they turned, a few of the mutants raised their beastial heads and sniffed the air. A low snarl curling their lips when they caught sight of him at the back of the empty pool. Showing rows of sharp, yellowed teeth. They stalked towards him like a pack of hungry wolves. Huge, inhuman monstrosities of bulging muscle and gnashing fangs and tearing claws, that resembled the demons of hell. All flanking around him preparing to attack as one.

At first Darien instincts flared up, the feeling of being prey vibrating through his body. Fear and panic immobilized him, the bone-chilling fear of his approaching death hitting his confidence hard. He held in check the intense need to flee. His mouth had done dry, his cheeks felt tight as if stuffed full of cotton balls. A strange iron taste mixed with the tang of bile, wafted up from his gut. Sarge had told him that all men tasted fear before they died. Darien wondered if this truly was the end for him. The odds really were not in his favour, as over twenty seven foot beasts converged upon him. With even more hovering in the background to take the place of the ones he was lucky enough to kill. A surge of adrenaline spiked through his body as the horde lunged, igniting every muscle with that tell tale fire of Genesis. Darien roared towards his would be killers, a fierce, stubborn cry of a man who would refused to give into death. He met them head on in a flurry of rapid kicks and snap punches. Ducking and weaving through their more clumsy assaults, becoming a living weapon of death. His movements fluid and precise as he evaded and deflected their grasping claws, using various martial art techniques. Only to counter attack with a combination of both boxing and Muay Tai. Relying on his stamina and strength as there seemed to be no end them. One would fall only to be replaced by another, eager to tear him limb from limb.

There had been a steady stream of opponents ever since he had left the shelter of the cave. Their corpses littered the pool floor, like broken toys. The walls and tile floor was slick with hot blood, sticky puddles of red splashed his dress shoes when ever he adjusted his position. Darien's fists and most his bare chest was covered with gore. Blood dripped off his knuckles, as he took a defensive stance. Scrutinizing two more horrifying giants now prowling his way, with more still hovering near the shattered glass of the enclosure. There seemed to be no end to them, his heart was pounding and a dull roar was echoing in his ears. Then the once bright lights of the enclosure dimmed, then faded. The battleground momentarily cast into complete darkness. The nervous howls and agitated snarling calling out from the void. Driving the exaggerated panic he felt to new more powerful levels. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Darien bite down hard on the inside of his cheek. Needing to reign in the frentic energy coursing through his body, lest he give into the mania and flee. Within seconds the darkness was replaced by the faint orange glow of the emergency lighting. Casting the battle ground in a hellish half light, that flickered sinisterly. Darien was heaving for breath, every muscle felt tight and on fire from prolonged exertion. He had no idea how long he had been fighting for his life but his body was starting weaken. All that frenzied effort to keep the monsters a bay, had worn him down. He could feel that painful ache of pushing his Genesis State to far start to eat away at him, deep inside his gut. The edge of his vision was blurry from exhaustion, so worn down both mentally and physically. He could barely tamper down on the insanity that plagued him.

The monsters circled, like a pack of wolves who could sense that their prey had weakened. Darien blinked rapidly as a fog rolled in from no where, billowing and swirling around the battle ground. Obscuring the rest of the monster still waiting impatiently in the back of the horde to rip him apart.

"What the hell..." Darien growled, having gotten used to having his sight being twisted into intolerable demons.

_This time he stood immobile in both confusion and fright. As the vison became more visceral, more real. What he thought was fog, smelled acidic and sharp like smoke. It rolled and hugged the ground around his feet. The sky above seemed to be burning and the screams of hundreds of men and women rent the air. _

_Pandemonium surrounded him, as villagers ran for their lives. Dressed in ancient garments from the Feudal era of China. Women in torn dresses, stained with blood. Their faced smudged with soot and red with gore. Dragging frightened children behind him, or clutching infants to their breasts. With men flanking protectively around them. Their hair tied up in top knots, with pitch forks and hoes clutched tightly in their hands. Darien sucked in a great breath, they were just farmers...innocent people who had done nothing wrong? Why was their village on fire? _

"_Shang!... Li Shang!" A young man, barely fourteen rushed from the throng of fleeing peasants. His robes were in tatters and he was bleeding heavily on his right side. He clutched onto Darien's shoulder's, his eyes desperate. _

"_The Temple has been set a flame...I could not find Lady Meng Jiang..." He shouted up into Shang's face. His grief and panic another visible wound, shimmering his dark brown eyes. _

_The ringing of steel and splintering of wood echoed from just up the dirt street. As Shang cut his eyes away from the frightened young monk. His heart thundering in his chest, as great weight of fear fell upon him. Hysteria reigned up and down the street, as he ran through the throng of escaping people. Through the smoke and panic he moved, listening to the wild noise of battle. The chime of weapons clashing, the ripping of canvas and crackling of wood set a flame. The crash of wagons and unholy screams of the fighting. Through the smoke he could hear the whisper of leather armour groaning, the pop of bones breaking, the dull thud of bodies hitting the slick blood soaked ground. The raw cacophony of beast and man screaming in rage and terror echoed out through the night. The heat of the fires, now consuming the village burned against his skin. The stench of death was thick in the air as he pushed deeper into the village. It made him gag and cough raggedly. Arrows buzzed by his head, spears arced over head. Lances and swords spun amid the smoke on either side of him, yet something powerful compelled him to keep moving. A need to find and protect this Meng Jiang so primal, so all consuming it had become a driving force. That it had taken over his mind and body, blocking out all higher reason. Making him reckless, almost fearless as he ran further into the fighting. He had moved beyond the innocents fleeing the slaughter, now there was only men. Dressed in scraps of leather armour, not soldiers...but free men._

_Willing to fight and defend their lands from invaders...or zealot Emperors perhaps? His memory was clear enough now to grasp why this village was being sacked. His loyalty was not to the villagers, or to his once honourable Emperor, but to one woman. He knew he had find Meng...he needed to get to her. She was all that mattered to him in this life...her and their infant child. _

_Village men and fully dressed soldiers ran in every direction. Some crumpled to the ground, defeated by sword or pike. Spilling their guts upon the ground. One villager, blinded by blood merely stumbling into a burning building his screams of death to follow froze Darien momentarily in his tracks. His mind was reeling at how quickly this massacre had fallen upon the village. The alarms had never sounded, the sentries near the woods long since dead. They hadn't stood a chance at fighting back against the sheer size and might of Emperor Jingdi's army. The Emperor's thirst for vengeance was so great. That General Zhou Yafu had sent a whole contingent upon this small village. Their would be was rebellion squashed before it even began. _

_A flaming wagon wheel bouncing past him, jars him back to the present. His focus drawing upward to the high hill that loomed at the far edge of the village. The stone steps leading upward towards a Torri, that stood sentry over this impoverished village. Upon the very peek of that hill, was his beloved. He could see the orange glow of the inferno now engulfing the temple, it flickered against the night sky as innocuously as a bonfire. With his heart in his throat and an unbending will, he set his sight upon those temple steps. He would fight his way to her side if needs be. Nothing would stand in his way. As the vessel of his former life waded deeper into the chaos of battle and bloodshed, the vision wavered. Replaced by a red haze of pure fury, as his Genesis State took control. _

**Moon**

The corridor stretched ahead, vacant and foreboding. A ghostly lit tunnel that made her body tremble with frayed nerves. Every sound, every movement of her companion beside her. Made her gasp and jump like the frightened young woman she was deep inside. She could not shake the fear of that first traumatic battle with Genesis monsters back at her old High school. The night her life as a human girl had ended...

Pressing herself up against the cool cement walls of the underground aquarium, she could hear the low howls of the Onii that lurked all around them. Along with the soft whimpers and cries of the innocent human victims hiding in other halls, or dieing in the darkness. Caught up in this horrible battle just as her classmates once were.

"Forced Genesis..." Tiger's eye growled in disgust, crouched low on the other side of the hall. His cat like eyes glowing in the half light as he scanned ahead. They were trying to circle around to help Uranus, but the corridor they had escaped too only led them further away to the north.

"Gomen..." Serenity whispered back feeling horrible for the man, he was merely a hybrid of an Onii. So it would only be natural for him to find a common bond with the monsters.

"Poor bastards. I mean, I feel like a freak looking the way I do. But these are true monster's, twisted body and soul thanks to Tomoe's serum. " He sighed, his rounded ears swivelling at the dull scrapping sound coming their way.

Serenity suddenly felt the crystal growing warm against her chest, igniting to life in warning as an Onii approached at a sluggish, limping gate. She took several calming breaths, her blue eyes sparking with a silver light as she called her glowing discs into her hands. It was time for battle, she had never killed anyone outright. Her two deaths at her hands to date were both out of self defence. They burdened her enough, she wondered if her conscience could handle out right murder.

In the end as the disturbing appearance of the fleshy monolith came into sight she was taking tentative steps backwards. Wide eyed and shocked by how brutally disfigured that poor man was. Like a melted half formed mannequin, his flesh loose and oozing from his bare chest, arms and legs. His feet making odd sucking sounds as he trudged forward. What might have been a face had been misshapen into a mass of melted horror. She had encountered Onii at least twice in her lifetime, but every time the horror they instilled always shocked and appalled her. When she had been sixteen and Palla and Ceres had turned her classmates into insane nightmares she had ran like a coward. Later when she had participated in shutting down Endymion's grandfather's Arena in Osaka she had cowered behind Haruka for most of the battle. Watching like a grim bystander as Michiru and Haruka mowed them down with a murderous grace that left her breathless. Killing them with an efficiency that was terrifying. Leaving the corpses behind to burn as they set the whole warehouse on fire, destroying all evidence that these poor monsters even existed.

This time she was on her own, her friends separated around her, each no doubt fighting for their lives. She had no time for second thoughts or cowardice. Darien needed her! He was mentally sick and suffering somewhere in this labyrinth of horrors. She needed to find her courage and resolve to see this through. She could feel guilty for her terrible acts later. The Karma of what she did tonight would haunt her future incarnations she knew that and accepted it.

With a scream to fortify herself she dashed past a very shocked Tiger's eye. Becoming a silver flare in the darkness. Her golden hair fluttering behind her like a banner. She would do what was needed to save him!

Tiger watched in amazement as she dodged the monster's barrage of flesh bombs. Since it's body was just a mass of loose and melted skin. It merely pulled off handfuls of itself as if it was merely flinging snowballs at her. But she was to fast, her natural agility and dancer's grace allowing her to twist through his attacks fluidly. It took only a couple seconds for her chakram to slice deeply into the monster's neck. As a slow river of blood oozed out from the folded mounds of skin, her whole body began to glow with a holy white light. Like a living star being born right before his eyes. Tiger was reduced to crouching and warding the light from his eyes with a raised paw.

A warm, peaceful feeling washed over him. All baser thoughts of battle or bloodshed falling away in that moment as he basked in that wonderful holy aura. It was like his very soul had managed to glimpse heaven itself. A pure euphoria that felt so much like love invaded his body, soothed his soul and warmed his heart. He wanted to stay in this light forever, here he felt welcomed, safe and warm. Like this was were he truly belonged. When the light faded, he felt empty and resentful that it didn't stay. Feeling that perhaps he had been unworthy of experiencing that ultimate sense of joy. The darkness of the underground hall was cold and unforgiving after that beautiful light. The reality of living in his bitterness crushing him. He was stunned and overwhelmed by the intense experience, left to stare down at his furry hands with their deadly claws in shame and despair. He missed the light so deeply, it was like the loss of his true love and he didn't know if he could go on living with out it.

"Tiger...we need to go." A gentle, kind voice called out to him. Tender hands shook his shoulder, he raised his head up drunkenly to find Serenity's sweet, elegant face. Staring down at him with worry, an impatience in her stance as she seemed to twitch away from him. Eager to be away from this murder she just committed, a mercy killing she had convinced herself it was.

Tiger nodded, slowly rising to his feet and racing after her as she disappeared into the shadows far ahead. His gaze snapping in stunned amazement to the side of the corridor, to find a perfectly human young man, in the tattered remains of a pair of jeans. Laying curled up against the wall as if asleep, cleansed of his tainted Genesis in death.

**Jupiter**

"You are da bomb!" Kane lay down with a couple gang signs and a proud yet goofy grin. "Literally...babe." he smirked charmingly, casting his eyes towards the crater now dominating the roof over her head. As Lita's the raw power of Lita's lightening had exploded their latest mutated monster right into the roof. The a huge Onii had been blasted with enough concussive force to become a briefly living cannon ball, destroying a good chunk of the concrete above them. The dead body, crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap. Leaving an impact crater in the concrete roof above that spanned a good ten feet. It was a giant of a man, of pulsing white flesh and blind grey eyes. His skin scaled and pearlescent like that of a snakes, wearing a pair of leather black pants and a weapons' belt of dagger's. He wasn't some wild monster, but a trained gladiator who still laid claim to his mental faculties. Having tossed obscenities along with a few dagger's at the beginning of the combat, seeking to back Jupiter up into corner. Before Jupiter literally blew him away. Her lightening exploding like twin cannons, illuminating the hall to the brilliance of day as the immense concussive force of her blasts sent him mercilessly into the ceiling. Breaking every bone in his body upon impact, and shattering his skull.

They had been encountering one foe after another from then on. Some were quite deadly fighter's other's mindless beasts unable to even counter attack. The once bright crackling of her charged up electricity beginning to dwindle. It had once ran up and down her arms, crackling with a deadly grace now it was just a mere hum. She was running low on power, she knew it but she wasn't letting on. They had been following the corridor due east, it was curving slowly back the way they had come, but with the constant battles, progress back to the others was slow.

Kane was crouched low, his massive arms cradling two terrorfied women in tight sparkling, somewhat slutty evening wear, one would typically see at the clubs.

They were mewling into his wide, heavily muscled chest, clutching at him and basicly hanging off his arms. Unwilling to even distance themselves a centimetre. They were so frightened and saw him as their protector even though Lita was doing all the real grunt work keeping the monster's at bay.

A cold agitation had formed deep down in her gut, a need to be at Moon's side, that pierced her like a living force. Nagging at her relentlessly, pulling at her patience like a slow torture. Kane was holding her back, slowing her down, her agitated state placing unjust blame his way. She wanted to ditch him and race away to the north back down the corridor. Continuing to force herself to move further away from Moon was starting to physically hurt. Like a pounding at the back of her head, telling her how wrong she was at distancing herself from Serena.

Clearing her throat she gave her head a shake and confronted Kane's fierce stare with one of her own. Unable to fight it any longer she confronted him, her eyes burning with frustration

"This is stupid." She spat, glaring out at the darkness further down the hall. Her emerald eyes narrowing as a low snarl greeted her ears. Another monster had found it's way down her hall, she estimated if she ran she could at least make twenty feet before she would be in combat again.

She was tackling this endless battle like she did everything in her life, be it personal or in business. Slamming herself against it until her or her adversaries gave in.

"How much juice do you have left?" Kane sounded worried, as he slowly righted himself pushing the two cowering women behind him.

"Enough to see me to the end." Lita responded cryptically.

Kane snorted, disgruntled by her less then encouraging response.

"I think this is were your journey ends, Kane. I need to get to Moon's side and you really are more of a hindrance to me than a help." Lita turned to confront him stoically. The bare truth of how weak he was in this fight hitting him hard. Never in his whole life had he ever felt so useless, but against super powered monsters like these. He was basicly hiding in her shadow, she was the heavy hitter and he was the damsel. The thought of it writhed and burned in his mind like a cancer. He hated this feeling more then anything. It wasn't the fact that he was physically weaker then she was, it was the fact that he couldn't protect her this time. Before he had been her conscience when she was losing control of her rage, her voice of reason or source of redirection to keep her cool. This time he knew she couldn't burdened by moral debate, or be distracted by having to protect him. She needed to put forth all her powers to protect herself and her friends, he couldn't handle being a burden to her. He had to have faith she wouldn't lose herself to the blind fury he knew lived in the darkest depths of her soul. That she could keep her head this time and not endanger the others. She didn't need him, but the two human women they had found did.

"I can take care of myself, I think you need to get those two out of here." She stated, as if reading his mind. A lesser man would feel threatened by Lita's powers and self assurance. Kane was merely worried. He had finally found his match, a powerful woman he could respect in every way.

Kane swallowed hard, his eyes turned to stone as he confronted the hard truth. Lita's eye's were soft, yet also a little sad, understanding how weak he must feel in her pressence. She was a freak, a living battery with lightening cannons that exploded from her arms. She would over power any man, even a wildly handsome cage fighter like Kane. Who had never been humbled by anyone of anything in his whole life till now.

He briefly shook off each clinging girl, leaving them trembling on the floor, forced to find comfort in each others arms. As he quickly closed the distance between them. Lita was close to six feet but Kane still towered over her by at least a foot. He curled a finger under her chin, being far bolder then he ever had with any woman. This crazy life or death situation giving him the courage to show her exactly how he felt. Lita had caught his eye and claimed his heart in a matter of hours. She was amazing body and soul, he did not want to lose her, he wanted the time to get to know her better.

"Stay alive!" He breathed, leaning down and smashing his lips against hers before she could protest. Then turned and dashed back to his now stunned pair of damsels, snatching up their hands and racing off into the darkness to retrace his steps out of the lower halls. With his duster snapping behind him, and his wild mane of red hair accenting his departure like some hero from a romance novel.

Lita was transfixed upon him her heart beating a crazy rhythm in her chest. These familiar feelings of warmth and need she had buried long ago, began to rise. Standing motionless of a moment, slowly raising a finger to touch her lips. Blinking back surprised tears. She could still feel the passion in his kiss, it tingled against her lips. In that moment all her guilt over Andrew seemed to melt away. She was at the cusp of a new life...and this man who drove her mad with both anger and now lust. He might be her fresh start...

_I can not breath_

_Let me be free from myself._

_**Moon**_

"Why do all these bastards all look so horrific?" Tiger mused, taking in long cleansing breaths as they had found a public toilet to hide out in. Needing a bit of a rest. It had been a continuous series of battles so far, one gruesome monster after another just seemed to appear ahead of them. Serenity would heal each one, allowing them the dignity of being human once again upon death. But both of them were starting to feel the strain, their bodies aching from absorbing blows and striking back at full force.

His orange fur was matted with blood, the ichor dripping off his claws onto the white tile. The rush of battle was still buzzing in his head. Making him jumpy and on edge, his ears always swivelling back and forth to keep track of the sounds outside of their sanctuary.

"I mean I've always had a bit of a complex over how ugly I turned out. But those guys make me look like a frickin super model." Tiger laughed weakly. Feeling the grim tension in the room and becoming increasingly nervous by it.

Serenity sat in a corner of the brightly lit bathroom, having tucked herself away at the very back near the stalls. She was breathing deeply, her eyes unfocused in the aftermath of taking so many lives in their fight to get this far in the Aquarium. Having drawn her bare knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Darien's tuxedo jacket was a pathetic protection for her dignity, barely covering her hips. She knew her panties were on display for Tiger to see, but she didn't care. She was shivering and couldn't get warm. The amount of energy she had used to ignite her full Genesis state with the crystal was draining her life away even faster.

"Not everyone is ready to ascend into a Genesis state. Your transformation depends on how advanced upon the karmic ladder ones soul is. It determines the powers you might have or how your body will look. The ones who end up as monstrosities, are far to low to transform properly. They usually devolve until they just melt away into nothing. They can't turn back into human's and their bodies slowly become unstable. " She answered.

"Like premature souls..." Tiger mused, trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Yes, but even if ones capable of achieving a Genesis State they are playing a game of Russian Roulette every time they take on their powers. At some point those powers will overcome them and then they will lose themselves to the Genesis State forever." She thumped her head against the cold tile wall behind her. She felt fatigued and strangely hot as if she was enduring a violent fever.

"You look like shit." Tiger stated, his oval pupils dilating as he accessed her physical state. She was sweating and her cheeks were red as if she was drunk. The crystal that dangled from her neck was sparkling like a small star, giving off a strange aura that was oddly soothing to him.

"Thanks for the update." She responded with a sneer of disgust. Not needing to be reminded how close, she was now treading towards death.

"Why is there so many?" Tiger, pressed his ear against the fake wood door as he heard another Onii scuffling near the bathroom.

"I figure this is the main warehouse they have been using. It's secluded and large enough to cage at least a hundred or more Onii." she shrugged. "I figure they house the Onii here, hold mock fights to see who the strongest are and perhaps ship them to other arena's around Tokyo and Osaka."

"Like Hell's private talent show." Tiger snarled sarcasticly.

"I can't keep fighting like this Tiger. You have got to get me to Darien quickly, before my body gives out." She levelled her gaze at him, her eyes clear and cold. A determination gleaming in the depths that made him nod silently. The commanding aura she pierced him with, making him grow courageous and far more loyal then he ever was to Tomoe. It was a feeling rooted in respect, the acknowledgment of a rival that when pressed in a corner always seemed to conquer. Prevailing so many times in past battles with him or with the vile demon Beryl. That he had become a reluctant but loyal soldier at her side. So the noble feelings he held for her, had so much more force, then the fear he held towards Beryl or the late Soichi Tomoe. He would not fail her, once they were outside he would lead her straight to her true love at all costs.

**Mercury**

"What is this place?" Zac breathed, his voice hushed and full of utter disgust by what surrounded them.

They were wandering down a giant emptied out football field sized pool. Hundreds of open rusted iron cages were set up along the quarter mile stretch, all empty. Except for the soiled straw, that left a rancid sweet order of waste in the air.

Above was a majestic glass dome that reflected the dark void of the sky. The clouds had amassed in great quantities over the beach and inland bluffs of grass. The rumble of rolling thunder and flashes of light already threatening the surrounding area. The storm was approaching, finally breaking free of the sea and eager to drench the land.

"It's looks like the holding cells for an army." Mercury stated in a distant, contemplative tone.

Zac shivered, she had been fighting non stop one beast after another until they stumbled into this huge arena. Pulling her water attacks straight out of the air, since it was so humid from being so close to the sea. She had plenty of ammo to use against these Onii, but she was looking drained already. The act of bending and reforming her liquid element was taxing both on her mind and her body.

The sides of the room was flanked by bleacher's, with a looming cement diving platform and over hanging hoops. It was easy enough to figure out this place was once used for water shows, for dolphins or perhaps orca whales.

"Well the army seems to be absent." Zac huffed, craning his head up to gaze mournfully up at the starless sky. The moon was also hidden deep within the clouds so this room held no light, becoming as tomb like and creepy as the underground corridor's they had been navigating earlier.

Mercury had wandered over to the far side of the tank, pressing her hands against a massive thick metal gate.

"This might lead out to the sea." She mussed, thinking that perhaps this tank might have been used to rehabilitate hurt sea life as well. Able to contain or release the huge animals back into the bay.

"Why would they hold so many Onii here?" Zac was still rather oblivious not piecing things together as quickly as Mercury. Never really having to face the darker side of humanity till tonight, while Mercury was already well versed in how cruel and inhuman people could be.

"Serenity described this Onii Arena as a sort of Genesis trafficking? Perhaps they had intended to transport some of their monster's over seas?" She concluded. This place was abandoned and broken down, with easy access to the ocean. The crime syndicate could easily load beast men onto boats out past this gate and carry them out to cargo vessels waiting in the bay.

"So your saying these villains are going global!" Zac shouted, his whole face going pale with dread.

"I guess so...but I think someone betrayed them and set all their monsters free." Mercury released a tired sigh, she now understood where all the huge numbers of wandering monsters had come from.

"This is not good, there could be hundreds of them." Zac threw a panicked arm backwards towards the other side of the pool, toward the narrow corridor where they had come in.

Mercury had been deep in thought, when her eyes snapped wide. A sudden rush of anxiety and yearning to be at Moon's side striking her like a lash across her heart. This itchy feeling that she needed to be elsewhere nagging at her like a rash that slowly crawled all over her body. She was to far away, she needed to get back into the underground fast. This overwhelming feeling was just like before when Darien had left her on the balcony of his condo and went rushing off into the night.

She felt nervous and anxious and just plain jittery. The only thing that would soothe the growing ache in her heart was to return to Moon. She felt she was desperately needed. With out a word to Zac she merely rushed off as fast as she could run. Across the drained pool and back down the blind corridor, with Zac screaming at her in confusion.

_Drown me in silence and suddenly I am floating._

_I rip me apart with one look._

_Use my heart as a crutch for my ego._

_And hope that I never fall in love._

**Moon**

She felt sick, her head was throbbing and her insides seemed to writhe and twist in gut wrenching pain. Hunching over in a corner of a viewing area, retching into the oblong plastic container of a nearby garbage. She had long since evacuated everything in her stomach but she just couldn't stop dry heaving. Tears of pain were streaming out of her eyes, her throat felt raw and abused. A clammy cold sweat was bathing her body, her Genesis State remaining active only by sheer will. Her body was shivering with the poison now, every beat of her heart seemed to be a weak flutter inside her chest.

"Serenity..." Tiger called nervously, from his position protecting her back. Crouched in the shadows of the viewing alcove near the back corridor, keeping watch on the only two archways into this chamber. It was an empty concrete bay with a set of wooden benches on either side by the massive glass windows the looked out over barren, dried up aquarium habitats. Once used as a resting area for the tourists navigating the miles of underground tunnels.

"I'm fine..." She heaved, wiping away some spittle from her lips with the cuff of her Tuxedo jacket.

"How much farther till we reach Darien." She asked, her every step now planned. Attempting to look strong and in control even though her legs were trembling.

"About ten metres down from here, I can smell the blood of a lot of dead bodies and just as many Onii." Tiger answered, casting her a concerned glance that she ignored. Her skin pallor was now grey, the shadows under her eyes had deepened making her once vibrant blue look hallow and dull. She had been cleansing every Onii they met upon death, with the white light of salvation. That flared out from her crystal as they died, draining her life away a little faster each time. He felt her time on this earth was pretty much up. The final bell was tolling for her and she was out of time.

**Mars and Venus**

"This sucks!" Jed cursed, cowering under a cafeteria table. Glaring out from his hiding place, at both Mars and Venus in battle with a horde of Onii. Each more ghastly and putrid then the next. It was like watching a high def scene from Resident Evil and it was turning his stomach.

They had managed to find shelter, able to take a deep breath in a small eatery nestled in a southern corner of the aquarium. With only the emergency lighting on, the tables and counters were cast in an eerie red light. The place reminded him very much of the cafeteria's hidden in malls back home in the states. With several different types of small vender's along the outskirts of the center coral of fake hard plastic tables. It didn't take long for the monster's to sniff them out and attack in once huge mob.

Now he was hiding out with Hollywood under a nearby table, watching uselessly as the girls took on a small army of monster's just in front of a set of restaurant stalls. The cafeteria flared with orange fire and flashed with beams of bright gold as they cut down the monster's one by one. Fighting back to back, the girls had become angels of death and destruction. Blasting kiosks apart, and setting them aflame with fire and light, with their stray attacks. Clouds of fine debris and ash billowed over the area. Obscuring their sight of the battle as the fog past. But once it cleared they saw the girls now back to back. Sending fireballs at the beasts that made them combust into ash, or beam of light that was slicing them cleanly in two. The floor and counter's splattered with blood and slick with gore. The corpses mounting all around them as they fought for their lives.

Jed was appalled as much as he was amazed by how fluidly they attacked and defended each other. It was like watching a very vivid and gruesome video game. Strange thoughts of Mortal Kombat, mixed with the more racy version of Dead or Alive kept nagging at him. The odd juxtaposition of watching two very gorgeous, very sexually appealing females going head to head against monsters. Was as much of turn on for him, as it was scary as hell!

"We are totally useless!" Jed snarled, casting the annoyingly impassive Hollywood, who was on all fours under an table beside him. A withering stare. The ice cold blonde was watching the battle so intently it was as if he was cast under a spell.

"With Fireball and Laser Beam, out there, bringing the smack down. And us hiding like losers over here, I feel totally humiliated." Jed grumbled.

"Our time will come soon enough." Hollywood advised in a soft, calm voice. They had seen a lot of carnage on the way here, slaughtered men and women in formal wear had been scattered along the corridors. Hollywood understood how angry and impotent Jed must feel. He felt the same way, he just had a cooler head. He wasn't going to worry about things he couldn't have stopped and concentrate on succeeding when his time for action came.

Running out to vent his frustrations against a foe he stood no chance of defeating was a pointless endeavour. But his hot headed companion looked close to dashing out of cover just to get a couple hits in. Jed was a mess of rage and frustration wanting to avenge all the innocent people he had seen along the way. He might be a high strung, annoying character but his heart was as bottomless as the ocean. He cared deeply for people, even ones he never met. "It you break cover...you will be dead." Hollywood advised with a low snarl, his cold sky blue eyes taking Jed's measure in an instant.

The blonde ground his teeth and sought to quell his agitation by tapping his toes and finger tips against the black lino. Jed was not a coward, but also didn't think things threw. Hollywood always seemed to be babysitting the infuriating young man and that was driving his patience to the limits tonight.

As the last monster fell dead at the girls feet, they both stood frozen for a moment. Overwhelmed by some unseen force, they stood transfixed amid the pile of bodies as a strange sensation overpowered them. They needed to be at Moon's side...it washed over them and spurned them onward in an instant.

"What's going on?" Jed mouthed to Hollywood, who was ignoring him. His eyes narrowing with trepidation, sensing the girls about to bolt before it happened.

Venus grabbed Mar's hand and they dashed away out of the area of kiosks and back into the dark labyrinth abandoning both men with out a thought.

"What the hell just happened?" Jed raged, crawling out from cover debating if they should follow or stay hidden.

Hollywood stood in front of him, wondering the very same thing. They were in a highly dangerous situation right now, with out their super powered protectors. If an Onii found them they were as good as dead. It was the faint sobbing that echoed from the far corner of the cafeteria that made the decision for him.

Someone had survived...they could no longer go forward. But they could protect this one lost soul, now wailing in the darkness. Hollywood raced off through the tables, following the faint sounds of crying with Jed on his heels. A determination like burning flames deep in his dark blue eyes, he finally had a purpose a useful task to focus on. They had ran down into this hell, blind and full of ambition to save Darien. Realizing quickly that this was no place for a mere human. So they would focus on saving this one person and get the hell out of here. What ever lay ahead they couldn't handle it, so they would leave their hopes with the girls that they managed to get to Darien in time.

_I can not breathe_

_Let me free from myself._

_I must survive._

_This wonderful punishment called life._

**Rini**

She had escaped the office, but had refused to leave the mansion. She wasn't the only Soldier trapped in the estate. Setsuna would be holed up in her office on the other side of the mansion. So the young teen was now working her way slowly and as stealthy as she could down the wide mansion halls. With her heart slamming in her chest, jumping at every small sound. Feeling like a mouse being hunted by a mighty cat. She was so terrorfied of Hotaru, her mind had gone numb. Moving on auto pilot through the mansion, unable to think to far ahead, just focused on making it to Setsuna's side. To wake her up from her trance and hopefully escape together. Helios was long gone, having gone mad from the change. She had very little hope he would arrive like some prince in a fairytale and save her from this living hell. She was on her own, quickly coming to terms with needing to fend for herself at least until she managed to get to Setsuna. Losing Helios so horrendously, she felt like an empty shell now. Her heart had turned cold but she couldn't just run off and leave Setsuna. Serenity had taught her that you never left a solider behind when in battle. She was compelled to honour her Senpai's order's even when she wasn't around. She set her courage and held her fear in check as she slowly, cautiously made her way through the mansion.

A sense of relief washed over the young teen as she finally made it to the glass french doors that announced Setsuna's study. A biochemist by profession she was the only Soldier with an academic career at the Tokyo University. Having devoted her life to the research and study of genetics, she spent most of her free time at home researching on her computer. Or helping Ido with his own studies of the Genesis effects on humans.

Ido approved of every one of them to seek out a normal life beyond being his chosen weapons to keep the peace. As long as their chosen careers didn't threaten his true purpose for them. It was a fine line they all dealt with as adults, right now Rini only had to keep her secrets from her classmates. Things got more complected when career obligations got tangled up with Ido's plans for an ideal future for humanity. At least all the adult soldier's had to deal with that, that was why Serenity had ran away. But she didn't have to worry about Ido any more...the memory of his smouldering remains still an open wound in her mind. Making her retch, and seek to refocus her thoughts back upon her duty. To her Ido was both a bully and a grandfather who kept her fed and housed. She had honoured him but held very little respect for his brutal almost heartless tactics to keep all his soldier's in line.

She was curious what her future might hold now that he was gone. All ready she felt lost, like a leaf floating out of control down a raging current. She had no clear picture as to what to do beyond waking Setsuna and she hadn't the energy or the resolve to contemplate it further. Needing to focus on one thing at a time, she was just to scattered inside. Like a tornado of sick feelings had blossomed inside her soul. She just couldn't focus on anything beyond the moments.

"Setsuna!" She wailed as she lost all caution at the finish line and dashed blindly into her office.

The women's private sanctuary was cozy. Filled with bookshelves, lovingly kept occupied by hundreds upon hundreds of novels and texts. A heavy oak desk abutted against a wall sized window similar to the one in Ido's study. The massive desk was spartan and bare only a monitor sat upon it.

A single white leather couch sat against one wall in which the woman in question was quietly reclined. Dressed in black slacks and a pearl white long sleeve blouse with flared cuffs and an seductively low neckline. She had always had a keen fashion sense, able to pull off a revealing blouse like that and not look slutty. Rini had always secretly hoped that one day when she was all grown up she would look as elegant and mysterious as Setsuna.

She seemed to be fast asleep, only with her eyes wide open. Staring frozen like a corpse, her strange purple eyes looking unfocused as if her soul had left. Which in many ways was how Setsuna's Genesis state worked. She transcended time and space by leaving her earthly body behind to travel the pathways beyond their reality.

Rini had no idea how to break her trance, so like the child she was, she rushed to the woman's side and began to shake her violently.

"Suna-Senpai!" She screamed, over and over again. Lost to her panic and terror she wasn't thinking straight and her loud outbursts was no doubt leading Hotaru straight to her.

_Use my heart and unravel it._

_My innocence is all gone._

_Torn apart and I can't handle it._

_My innocence is all gone._

**Darien**

His reality had become a discordant blur of blood, bone and smothering fear. Lost to the violent currents of battle lust. He allowed his fighting instincts to surface and take control. Releasing his rational mind he became a living weapon, cutting down anything that tried to get past him. He could barely remember rushing out of the cave to confront the chaos now consuming the habitat and spectator's beyond the broken glass. The monsters trapped inside had surged against the ones laying waste to the room beyond the glass. He had watched in stunned disbelief as the monster's clashed against each other not knowing who to attack. They just began to go mad and kill anyone or anything that got in their way. The bloodshed out in the main room had bee horrific. Then wave after wave of them had surged back into the habitat, smelling him. They rushed for him like blood thirsty demons, seeking to rip him apart and feast upon his flesh. It was enough to spin his tainted soul out of control and his Genesis state had surged forth to protect him.

He moved against the horde of Onii seeking to kill him, striking out for survival. Having no choice but let go of his true self. To tear off all restraint and allow his Genesis State to take over. Diving into his enhanced agility, his increased strength and manipulation of roses to keep him alive. Allowing the power's that lay in the depths of him to absorb his humanity whole.

He stood no chance of making it out of this hell as just Darien, he just prayed that when the endless flow of adversaries was over he could come back from this insanity. He was unwilling to die, but also unwilling to become devoured by his own powers. His only redeeming thoughts were that he needed to get out of here, he needed to see Sere again. They had a future to look forward to now, he had to stay alive!

Humans dressed in finery were falling prey to the Onii just beyond the habitat, he was trying to get free of the pool but the monster's were swarming all over. The glass was drenched red with blood from the massacre, but he couldn't focus on the mass murder's happening around him.

Their was just to many and he had to keep them away from Shingo's hiding place. So he stood resolute within the habitat, protecting...guarding Serenity's last piece of family with everything he had. He fought with a unearthly vengeance, seeking to redeem himself for not being able to save his parents, not being able to protect Serena four years ago. Now that he wasn't a powerless child, he could finally do something to save the people he loved.

But the tide of monster's seeking to kill him was endless, one after another they attacked. He became a living storm of snapping vines, raging against them with thorns sharp enough to gut and behead his enemies. Moving like the wind of death among the ranks, using every one of his Genesis state powers to over come the odds. Every sense overwhelmed by the need to live. He could smell the iron of blood thick in the air, the sweet scent of sweat and fear. Feel the hot breath of his opponents and listened for that tell tale gurgle of a last breath. Before lunging towards his next kill. Forgetting who he was along the way as his primal state devoured him.

Now heaving for breath his body bathed red in the blood of the fallen, their monstrous corpses lay broken at his feet. Rose vines dripping with blood twisted up his arms and around his bare chest, their thorns piercing his flesh, razor sharp and deadly. Twitching and writhing as if alive themselves, or turned demonic from the amount of blood and gore they had absorbed. His dark blue eyes blazed with a fury that spoke of pure insanity. His gaze darting about the shadows, listening to every movement, every scream and howl.

A deadly aura surrounded him, as he glared in hatred towards the broken glass of the enclosure. The endless battle creating a beast within himself. A demon lord that wished only to feed upon the blood of his adversaries, to tear out their hearts and howl against his cruel fate.

All that was of Darien Shields was a shell filled with an insane fury to kill...

Setsuna stood upon the precipice of the barren tundra high above, a silent observer to Darien losing his mind.

"Oh...Serenity." She moaned in pain, then her reality came back in an jarring explosion. With a scream of agony her spirit flashed away in a blinding light.

_I can not breathe._

_Let me be free from myself._

_I must survive._

_This wonderful punishment called life._

_This wonderful punishment called life._

**Upon the dawning light...**

**Uranus**

She had left a swath of dead Onii behind her as she moved like the wind itself. Slicing them down with force blasts that crushed spines and sent the monster's flying against the walls and ceiling of the corridor. Her sky blue eyes were smoking with battle rage, having long since lost sight of Neptune she was also fighting down her panic. Neptune was a subtle, silent fighter who attacked the mind and not the body. Her defence would be to penetrate the thoughts of her opponents and make them either kill themselves or attack their comrades. If any Onii got close enough to strike out at her. She had only the simple hand to hand techniques to protect herself from physical attack,

But there was just so many! Like the bowels of hell itself had spewed forth an army of demon's to swallow the very earth itself. The battle she waged was a steady assault one after another until finally she had managed to penetrate the inner sanctum of this labyrinth of horrors.

A staircase led up toward a box seat the overlooked an animal habitat, while further ahead lay a larger alcove to watch the animals within. She guessed that the arena had been set up in this venue. She had two choices at this point, did she go up those stairs or continue towards the alcove?

Then she noticed the familiar aqua green tinted blonde up on the landing of the staircase. She was standing there, waiting for her. Hands clasped demurely before her, merely staring silently down at her.

"Neptune!" Uranus shouted, dashing through the archway.

Just catching sight of her lover, moving off through the doorway high above. Leading her up the stairs like the white rabbit led Alice into Wonderland. Uranus didn't like this, it was like a set up. But what could she do...she would never allow Neptune to fight alone.

What greeted her within the box seat stopped her heart dead...

**Moon**

Tiger had her back, taking down the last few Onii by tooth and claw. As she staggered behind him, barely able to keep herself moving. Her golden bangs and the long tendrils of hair that framed her face now damp and hanging limply. Sweating so profusely she looked drenched, as if she had just left the shower. Her face was beyond pale, looking almost translucent in the half light. Her eyes once full of life were now faded near death. Only her determination shone through them, a stubborn resolve to see Darien one last time. To free him from Cere's insanity and cleanse his tainted soul with her last breath.

Tiger burst into the large alcove first, surveying the brutal massacre the lay within with a cool detachment.

He had seen to much death in his life so far and was cruelly desensitized to it. The dead lay in scattered remains of finely dressed middle aged men and women, a few younger women were hidden among the dead. But overall it just looked like some random bloodbath, with monster corpses intermixed with the human causalities.

The alcove had been set up like a fine banquet, with a long table at the back covered in blood splattered linen. The silver trays and crystal wine glasses dented and shattered upon the floor. The left over food mashed into a fine paste upon the cement. The far corner had a few Panchinko machines, along with the fake green velvet of card tables. It had been a high class gambling party, with the larger bets being made on the Onii Arena beyond the glass.

He counted the dead, calculating the battle based upon how they lay. Recreating this massacre in his mind. The Onii had swarmed this room from all sides, surging from another area in Aquarium en-mass. He could see in his minds eye. The poor human's once enjoying the gladiator spectacle within the habitat beyond, spinning in terror as the monster's rushed them from behind. Flooding this small alcove through the four halls that led up to it. Being mowed down like cattle at the slaughter, most unable to flee. Cut down before they could do more then just scream.

Then somehow the glass to the battle arena cracked and shattered, no doubt weakened by repeated assaults. Releasing the horde of monsters that lay within. They surged against one another, fighting for dominance before running out of prey and taking to hunting the halls for stray victims. Tiger followed the trail of dead bodies with his eyes, through the destroyed glass. That had spidered all the way across the ten by ten foot expanse to a glowering figure standing like the lord of all nightmares over a mound of Onii corpses within.

Covered in blood, his dark hair standing wild and untamed around his head. Rose vines covered every inch of his bare arms and chest. His black dress pants reduced to shredded tatters around his thighs. Man's fearless blue eyes locked with his as a shiver of pure terror ran up Tigers spine. Tiger could not breath, but also could not take his eyes off the demon who dominated the habitat beyond. To frightened that if he even took a step backward that demon-man would see it as an act of cowardice and it would draw his wrath.

Strangely that man looked very similar to Serenity's mate, far more feral and utterly insane but still the resemblance was clear and it froze his heart. He knew Serenity could see all the gore and tragedy around them, even the gruesome sight of her love now lost to the madness behind the shattered glass.

He thought perhaps he could comfort her, but Serenity never lost pace, as she past him. Her eyes grim, yet her hope was still not fully gone. Walking with purpose through the broken glass and into the cage. She moved with out fear, crossing the pool with a confidence and strength to her body she truly did not possess. But she could not show weakness in front of Darien now. The waves of rage and unbridled terror clung to him like a suffocating second skin. She would not accept that he was lost, she would never accept that.

Holding her tears of anguish at bay, she focused on her hope. As long as she was still breathing she would fight to save his soul. She could not give up now, she just needed to get through to him.

"Darien..." She tried, approaching him more cautiously now. As he stood only inches away, seething and heaving for breath. His eyes staring her down, with a predator's glint. He held absolutely no recollection as to who she was. He looked nothing like the man she loved, now just a demonic shell governed by his Genesis.

Any wrong moves and he would kill her with out a second thought. He was more beast then man now. So she griped her own instincts to lunge for him, to hold him tight. Taking one cleansing breath after another. Desperate to keep control of her raging emotions, her body trembling in restrained anguish. The sight of him looking at her like prey, made her freeze up and want to crumple to the floor and cry. This was the scariest she had ever seen him look. He truly resembled a demon lord more then a human man. Covered in blood and gore, his rose vines becoming living weapons that were now just an extension of himself.

"Have I lost you..." Serenity's voice wavered, as she forced herself to clasp her hands together against her breast. Physically restraining herself from reaching out to him. Knowing any sudden movement on her part would result in her instant death. Her heart was beating mercilessly against her ribs, as she could only stare in fear and awe at how far gone her true love was. The hope she had felt, dwindling at the complete lack of comprehension on his face. Wondering if even his tainted soul still remained inside to heal.

**Uranus**

The plush theatre seats were stained with blood, several men in tuxedo's and young women in the shimmering gowns of modern geisha, were sprawled like discarded dolls. Their throats slit, their heads hanging lifeless. They were all a clean kill, none had even tried to escape.

(Haruka!) Setsuna's warning voice shattered her stunned survey of the executive balcony. Uranus spun around to face the most appalling sight she had ever witnessed.

A woman dressed in flowing black assassins gear, with a heavy cowl pulled low over her face. Her identity hidden in the shadow it cast. Stood on the far side of the room. She had an old man locked in a submission hold before her. An arm wrapped around his narrow shoulder's, holding a dagger point into his neck.

The man was ancient, dressed in a rich Armani white suit. What was left of his white hair lay in flimsy wisps around his shiny bald hair. Wise yet cold brown eyes stared back at Uranus. The man understood his death would be coming soon, yet he remained unbowed by that fact.

Setsuna's spirit stood a few feet away from the shadow clad woman, her deep purple eyes full of fear.

(The mansion has been attacked...someone leaked the entry codes to get past the main gates...) Setsuna began, turning with complete disgust towards Neptune. Who was now standing to the strange woman's left. Staring impassively towards Setsuna and then towards Haruka with out a shred of guilt.

Betrayal...Resentment and fury crashed through her body and soul.

Haruka felt her heart stop beating in that instant as if she had been turned to ice. All the hot, flowing blood that occupied her body had turned to acid, burning her flesh from the inside. She was just so overwhelmed by the humiliation of being duped. That her relationship with Michi had been a one sided love. Certain that by this act of utter betrayal, Michiru did not feel the same way. She never fathomed that she would ever be treated so coldly.

(Ido's dead...Hotaru has been released...) Setsuna dropped the bomb, like it was just a simple fact. When in reality it was the most horrific news Haruka had ever heard.

"What did you do her!" She shouted at Michiru, tears of pure rage forming in her eyes.

"I freed her true self and unleashed my own weapon upon the world. " Michiru responded, her face emotionless. She rarely spoke, preferring a silent mute life. So her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. Yet filled with years of grudge and grim satisfaction for what she had done.

"A new world order will be given life upon the dawn, as the old world dies." The woman in black stated.

Haruka gasped in horror at her words, suddenly recognizing the old man as Endymion's grandfather. He was the godfather of the Korean Yakuza. All of the pieces were falling into place now. Tomoe's death...now Ido's...

The explosion at the Grand Hyatt Hotel that had killed so many of the rich young people of Tokyo's business and pharmaceutical companies. The assassination attempt on Endymion, the massacre of the older tycoons of those very same companies here at the Arena and now Daiki's grandfather being held hostage by the master mind of this selective genocide. The assault on the Mansion and her uncles death. She was getting rid of all the major player's? But why Hotaru...? That girl was a walking scythe of death and destruction. She would leave nothing but chaos and devastation in her wake. She was death in all it's most grizzly forms, with no conscious or rational thought behind her actions.

All of japan would be at war in a matter of twenty-four hours...What was she trying to do?

Why was Michiru betraying them? What horrible thing had happened to her that would push her to be a part of this?

"I don't understand..." Haruka wailed back at her lover. Furious that she held no emotion for what she had done, the lives she had helped erase tonight and the thousands of souls who would be dead upon the new day.

As Hotaru laid waste to the city and eventually the whole country. She was so insanely powerful it had taken an act of god to subdue her last time. Haruka didn't think with the in experienced Soldier's she had left, if she could do it again.

"Perhaps not right now.." The mystery woman answered finally breaking eyes contact with her, glancing out over the seats, through the window to the arena below.

"It looks like our honoured guest has arrived." She then punched the blade of her dagger through the old man's throat, puncturing the artery cleanly. He gurgled once then fell forwards as his life's blood drained from him as if a grisly faucet had been turned on. A massive pool of blood collecting beneath him.

As the woman in black moved towards the window, Haruka noticed an hefty American man cowering in a far corner. A short, somewhat rodent like dead japanese man draped over his him like a shield.

The woman pointed a threatening finger at him. "I left you alive for a reason. You will take my message back to your country. Tell them that I am coming. " With that she kicked out the window and leaped out of sight.

Haruka couldn't move, couldn't think as Michiru followed her new leader out the window. Descending out of view with out a single word towards her. Acting emotionless and uncaring as if she had no feelings for her what so ever. It hurt like a thousand knifes puncturing her heart. Haruka wanted to scream and rage at how cruel Michiru turned out to be. Resenting all the years she had devoted to such a cold hearted bitch!

(Oh...god!) Setsuna screamed, her spirit catapulted back to the mansion in a flash of timeless light.

Leaving Haruka standing frozen and dumbstruck unable to formulate a single thought as her world came crashing down around her. She merely fell to her knees, her eyes staring lost and unfocused towards the terrorfied American in the corner.

**Serenity**

The sudden impact of feet upon the floor of the pool startled her. She spun around to face the new threat, just as Tiger exploded with a roar through the broken glass to defend her. Her head was swimming, dizzying and disorientated as reality seemed to slow in that instant.

Tiger lunging through the air, a woman in black tossing a dagger from her belt at lightening speed.

The wet thunk of the blade imbedding into Tiger's throat, as he over shot his target and slammed into the back of the pool in a lifeless heap.

She couldn't speak as Michiru landed lightly behind the mysterious woman, falling from the balcony above.

"ONEE-CHAN!" A wailing voice she recognized pierced the heavy silence. It was filled with such a soul crushing anguish that it tore at her heart with a vengeance.

She spun back around in terror, as her little brother barely a man. Stumbled out of a narrow cave set at the back of the habitat. Pale and shivering, looking utterly lost, complete despair bathing his face. His expression that of a young boy who had just lost everything he had loved. She then noticed the blood red mucus covering his dress shirt and hands. He was gasping, sobbing and screaming all at the same time.

"Shingo..." She breathed, tears of horror falling from her eyes as she took in his compete misery.

"She just fell apart...and melted away in my hands..." He choked out. "She's dead! DEAD!" He raged. He could barely stand, his legs trembling so badly he was close to collapsing. His vision so filled with tears everything was a watery blur. He felt empty inside as if everything that made life worth living had been hallowed out of him. His true memories had flooded through him, in the moment of his true loves death. A barrage of mental and physical tortures that had nearly killed him as a boy.

Regressing him back four years in a matter of moments, as he reclaimed his true self once more.

He had then raced out of the cave seeking his only comfort in life, as he had done years ago while in Beryl's custody. Wailing her name into the darkness, hoping that this time she would be there to catch him. To save him from the darkness that was slowly killing him.

"Onee-chan!" He screamed, his deep voice cracking and echoing over the barren habitat like a concussive blast.

Darien had lost all reason long ago, the young man's wailing ignited his killing instincts. His vines twitched then exploded like deathly projectiles towards the blindly running Shingo.

"Nooooo!" Serenity screamed, lunging for Darien with the last of her strength. Her crystal ignited like a living star coming to life upon her breast. As she wrapped her arms around Darien's shoulders, ignoring the pain of a thousand wounds as his thorns pierced her flesh through the thin fabric of the jacket. Binding the thorny vines with her body, and holding on tight.

Then she felt herself falling...as the twisting darkness of his insanity and Darien's out of control Genesis swallowed her soul.


	15. An Angels requiem

Thank you so much for your reviews, Revy and Guest. I also thank all of those who had favorited or followed since the last post. I shall endeavour to finish this fic in all due haste.

Ok, well here's the warnings and all that. Lemon and lots of emotion in this one. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter. At the end I want you all to take a deep breath...ok. Then just bear with me... = D

Author's note:Song Lyrics by Gun's N Roses: November Rain

Seeking Salvation

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained._

_But Darlin', when I hold you_

_don't you know I feel the same._

The sensation of falling dominated every part of her being. The bottomless abyss that was as dark as pitch, had become the whole of her reality. A stale wind rushed past her, snapping the tails of her tuxedo jacket and raising the goose flesh upon her bare legs. Her hair had naturally parted, creating two elegant tails of gold, that were fluttering away from her sight high above her head. The sickening lurch of her stomach, brewed a heavy dose of anxiety as she plummeted into nothing.

A dizzy, light-headed euphoria came over her. Dulling her wits and creating a groggy half coherent understanding of what was truly happening to her, mind and body. Was this the very cusp of death, the first symptoms of her souls full collapse into oblivion?

Nothing lay below, nothing above...just empty space that went on forever.

A blank slate, a void in need of filling...

Were was she, why was she here?

There was only...the fall...and the all consuming darkness.

Time seemed to slow, then it was as if it was completely suspended. Instead of falling, the air had become thick and she was now floating. Able to twist her body about and glance around at the blank, featureless world that surrounded her.

A soft crying penetrated the darkness, echoing with a long forgotten misery. She glanced around trying to pin point the origin of the fragile voice.

"Mom...Dad...why did you leave me all alone..." The voice moaned, the sobbing growing in both volume and pain.

The voice was young, far younger then she had ever known it to be but she recognized it.

"Darien..." She called tentatively. The sobbing instantly stopped, as if the carrier of the grief was suddenly startled.

A cool mist enshrouded her, her tuxedo jacket damp and clinging strangely over her body. A sick, uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, as her floating descent began to slow even more. The air grew heavy, a strange gravity enveloping her body. As if she had just plunged into some invisible miasma. A slate grey haze enveloped her then, swirling like smoke and sluggishly passing over her. A murky fog that clung cold and wet to her body and obscured her sight. Falling away over head as the thick canopy of fir trees came alarmingly into view. A thick impenetrable dark wood rolled towards the far off horizon beneath her, sloping away towards an icy lake. That shimmered like a frozen mirror, reflecting nothing but the grey emotionless sky above. She had been so drawn to the melancholy landscape of mist and gloom, she had stopped paying attention to what lay just below her.

Her eyes widened in alarm as a yellow, dried bluff of grass seemed to rise up fast to meet her. Crossing her arms over her face she crashed into the earth with a dull thud, sending a ploom of dried grass into the air.

"urgh..." Serenity groaned, cradling her head. She pretty much did an ungraceful belly flop upon the ground. Her cheeks were rosy not only from the damp cold in the air but also in humiliation at her clumsy blunder. Slowly gathering herself, she knelt upon the plateau surveying her surroundings with a cautious eye. A wild landscape of pine and elm trees stretched as far she could see, in the distance was the looming shadow of the mountains and deep within those rocky crags was that huge frozen lake.

She surmised that she might be in the middle of the great western mountain range of north america. She must be in Darien's soul, she had dove with out thinking deep inside of him. It had been a rash and perhaps stupid gamble. But she needed to see this through. She understood a little of what she was doing, having cleansed many Onii of their tainted Genesis upon death. She had already gotten a crash course so to speak of how to navigate through a lost soul. Though the Onii had all been dieing at the time and eager to be saved. Cleansing Darien's soul was going to be far more complicated. He had been driven mad and was trapped in the raging currents of his Genesis State. Which could prove dangerous, but she was already nearly dead so she had nothing to lose. With a determined frown she slowly stood up, she had promised herself she would save him. She would fight for his salvation, until her very last breath.

The mountains hadn't been to far away from his home town back in the states. So this would be a familiar refuge for him perhaps. She never remembered him talking about the mountains. His sanctuary of choice had been the huge sand stone formation that was hidden in the secluded valley's near Rose Town. So she found it strange that this is where she landed, in this mountainous wilderness that seemed somewhat sinister.

As she took in the unfamiliar landscape, of ancient enshrouding trees that seemed to blanket the land in ever direction. Navigating through the looming mountain range and suffocating wilderness beyond, was somewhat daunting and her heart sank. She stood uncertainly, spinning in small circles amid the tall grass, staring forlornly at the endless green walls of trees below her.

She was lost...discarded in the middle of no where with no idea as to which direction to take!

Suddenly her heart was beating rapidly in fear, the sky that once looked sad now looked angry. The heavy cloud mass now rolling dark and aggressive over the tree tops. The wind was picking up and howling like the damned all around her. Tossing her long golden hair around her shoulder's, snapping and tossing the ends madly in the wind. She was filled with a cold dread that she would not find the courage to move forward from this spot. That her gambit to save him had been a terrible folly.

"Lost." A tired sigh called up to her.

Serenity gasped and shot her worried eyes downward to find a small boy about eight or nine standing stoically beside her. He had thick raven black hair that hung low over his ears and piercing blue eyes. Sporting a sour, disgruntled expression upon his face. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a navy tie and shiny leather dress shoes. He looked like he was ready to go to a wedding or a...funeral...

In his hands, cradled tenderly against his chest, near his heart was a beautiful white rabbit. It's coat was pristine, fluffy, round and warm. Its fur seemed to shimmer like newly fallen snow. It's little pink nose twitched nervously, taking in all the scents with an eagerness to explore. She knew she should focus her attention on Darien. But she was drawn to the bunnies odd, yet comforting cerulean blue eyes. They seemed to aware, as if they were human? So gentle, luminescent and filled with an innocent wonder. As if the tiny creature could never fathom anything awful or cruel. The animal was truly either the most sanctified creature she had ever seen, or just simply oblivious to the world around it.

Serenity felt sorry for the animal, she had begun to really pity rabbits over the years. They seemed like a cruel joke created by god. Tiny, round balls of fluff far to cute and innocent to exist in nature. They couldn't fight or defend themselves very well, blessed only with keen eyes and rather long ears. Their lives were fleeting, having to rely on cunning and quick thinking to stay out of the jaws of larger animals. Plus, the poor things seemed to be the chosen prey for almost everything in the wild. They didn't even utter a single sound until death, and then the tragic creatures would scream. A piercing, ear splitting cry that could rock ones soul to it's very depths. Such weak and defenceless things they seemed to really need a stalwart protector, who could keep them safe.

She couldn't help but chuckle ruefully, Ikuko had nicknamed her Usagi. Perhaps the name really had meant something demeaning? Her adoptive mother must have seen her the very same way, weak and willful, running wildly with out a care in the world. To stupid or oblivious to take life cautiously and would eventually end up in some predator's teeth.

Serenity sighed, accepting bitterly that was exactly how her life had turned out last time and again in this life. Wallowing in her short comings and bad luck, she stared mournfully at the poor rabbit.

"Wake up!" The boy shouted up at her.

Serenity blinked and shook her head, feeling slightly light headed. She had been transfixed by the rabbit and some how become entranced by it.

"Wha..." She offered with a weak smile, lightly shaking her head.

"I said are you lost?" He asked gamely.

"I don't think so...really. I am looking for someone though." She crouched down before him. Startled by how much he reminded her of Darien. The strong, stubborn tilt of his chin. Those fathomless blue eyes, she was currently finding it hard not to get lost in.

"Well, you are welcome to come along with me if you like. I am on a journey and a little company would be nice." The boy shrugged, completely non committed to his words. As he lightly began petting his rabbit down it's flank. The bunny nuzzled into his caress eagerly, seeking more affection when his hands paused on it's head. Bumping his palm with its nose.

He chuckled and smile tenderly down at the cute little animal.

"Always so demanding, Usagi." He resolutely turned away from her then and began to walk down the hillside.

Serenity's mouth dropped open in surprise for a moment, before having to jog to catch up.

They walked silently for a long time, descending down into the dark forest and crossing onto a narrow dirt trail. It was a winding, over grown path that forced them to walk single file. Littered with boulder's and loose gravel, every step had to be calculated or they would slip on the uneven terrain and sprain an ankle.

With the little boy leading up front and Serenity behind, staring up nervously at the thick canopy of pine needles. The trees were so close together they choked out what ever sunlight lay above in the murky sky. Creating a creepy twilight atmosphere in the forest below, like they were now trespassing on some cursed woods in some Grim fairy tale.

"So were are you traveling to?" She asked, wanting to kill the heavy silence between them.

"I have to follow this path." he stated, his voice and face set in stone. Unaffected by the gloomy woods and foreboding grey haze the lurked around them.

"How long have you been following this path?" She asked worriedly.

"I've forgotten." he answered, "But it's ok, cause I have Usagi with me. She keeps my spirits up, as long as I have her I can be happy no matter where I am." He finally cracked a weak smile down at his bunny. "I have to keep moving, or the Emptiness will devour me." He stated matter factly. His small form fading away into the trees.

Serenity had stopped moving at his words, as her heart sank, then a blanket of complete darkness overwhelmed her.

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever._

_And both know hearts can change._

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In this cold November rain._

Slowly, as if waking from a dream the darkness faded away and the world came back into focus. She could feel something cold and hard against her fingertips. Then the inside of a school locker came into view. Her pink binder and high school texts sat upon a high shelf, with her old backpack hanging upon the side hook. It was her locker back at Cross Roads in the States?

The sight of it startled her at first, as she traced her eyes downward to take in the fact she was wearing her grey and pink plaid skirt and cute white blouse with the plunging neckline and flared sleeves. One of her more cherished outfits from her time back at Cross Roads High.

"Morning, beautiful." Hot breath whispered near her ear, sending shivers of longing through her whole body. Her heart skipped as familiar lips pressed down upon the soft flesh of her neck.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She heard herself state coldly. It was as if she was witness to this moment as much as she was reliving it. All those terrible feelings of betrayal and sense of not being good enough for him washed over her again. Made fresh and agonizingly real again, as she was forced to relive this confusing moment of her youth.

She had long ago came to terms with her inferiority complex at the time. Had stopped judging herself compared to the people around her. It was a slow maturity that had come upon her in adulthood. Coming to love herself and all her flaws be it physical or mental. Understanding that she would always be changing, aiming to steadily improve herself. But in this time, those realizations had yet to be made. So she was once more left clumsily navigating the turbulent emotions of her first foray into true love.

A long sigh was released behind her as she finally turned to confront her secret boyfriend, who only gave her affections when it convenienced him. He stood with a subtle defiance to her bitter remark. Hands stuffed into the side pockets, of a pair of loose baggy jeans. A black t-shirt over lapping the waistband with a grey and black plaid button down short sleeve shirt overtop, unbuttoned and open in a casual uncaring way. His thick dark hair was a tousled mess upon his head, falling sexily over his dreamy blue eyes. His handsome face downcast, his strong chin set in a grim scowl. Looking as arrogant and self assured as she remembered him being back in High School.

"You know why, we have to do this." He growled. His once warm eyes grown stormy but also slightly apathetic at her overly dramatic outburst.

"Because allowing you to fully enter his heart at this time, scared the shit out of him!" A sweet child like voice answered back.

Her teenage self turned in surprise to find the other Darien. The much younger version, who looked about elementary age. Dressed now in jeans and a red and blue striped t-shirt. His blue eyes were fierce, not yet capable of the dull apathy his future self curtained his eyes with. His cherished companion, the white rabbit was curled around the back of his neck. Like some surreal furry boa, it back legs dangling off one small shoulder, while it head curled around his neck and front paws straddled his other shoulder.

"Shut up!" Darien snarled down at the boy, who merely smiled pedantically up at them.

Serena was totally confused at this point. He had been protecting her from Daniel at that time, but perhaps it was only a partial truth. He started dating Amelia, out of pity she had thought. But now she saw that it was also a way to stall their relationship, to keep it under his control so that he didn't have to fully commit to her. The realization startled her, but strangely she understood the underlying truth of it.

He had always been dragging his feet at that time, unable to fully commit to her. Dealing with his issues of abandonment and terrorfied to open his heart again to anyone.

Then she gasped in fright as she caught sight of something dark out of the corner of her eye. Snapping her eyes up from the boy, finding the hall oddly empty. Not a single student from that time was wandering around, she stared down the long hall towards the open double doors that led to the schools grande entryway. Finding the shadow that had scared her was now absent.

"What the hell is going on..." she muttered.

_We've been through this such a long, long time_

_Just try'in to kill the pain._

The air was cold, freezing her breath as soon as it left her mouth. Creating a thin fog as she took long ragged breaths, calming down from a violent crying jag. Glancing around she found herself sitting on a frozen wooden bus bench, the sidewalk and trees that lined the street where covered in snow and ice. Fuzzy pink mitts adorned her hands and her tan plaid winter jacket was a bulky weight upon her shoulder's. She must have been thirteen or so, at the very beginning of her friendship with Darien Shields. She stared up at a much taller and slightly younger version of Darien himself. He was staring off at the icy pavement upon the street deep in thought, dressed in his black leather jacket and worn out sneakers. His face was flushed from the cold and a small drip of moisture had formed upon the tip of his nose. As she looked closer, she found that it was a drop of a tear...he was crying silently. She was startled at first, then just bleakly curious as to why he was crying?

She barely remembered this moment with him, to wrapped up in her own angst at the time, to cherish it for what it truly was.

The very moment the first lock upon his heart had opened...allowing her a glimpse of his true self, that he kept hidden from the world, as he opened up to her.

"I was just a kid when they died, so I get it. I get what your feeling, Sere." He sniffed, rubbing the cuff of his jacket under his nose to catch the drip.

They had been sitting upon the bus bench just up from the convenience store that sat at the corner of the block from the Schools. It was their private place to meet, and they would spend hours that winter with each other. Talking about anything and everything, neither one wanting to break the connection they were forming. She had yet to tell him about her mother or anything about her past, but what had she told him to get him so upset, to spark the confession of his parents deaths? She just didn't remember...

He averted his face and quickly wiped his tears away with a sleeve. Embarrassed to have lost his emotional control around her. It was a weakness he could not tolerate and quickly dried his eyes and composed himself.

"But you need to be strong, you won't be alone forever. You will make friends here, good ones! Then you will have no time to think about all the bad stuff in your past." He plastered on a fake smile, forcing his eyes to brighten from their gloom. His words of encouragement more directed towards himself then her.

She felt herself smiling back, to naive to sense the pain behind that gleaming, almost perfect smile.

"Well, I gotta go. So I'll see you at school tomorrow then." He rose from the bench and gave her bangs a playful ruffle before tossing her a wave and swaggering away with a positive attitude he didn't feel.

She waved back at him giggling and blushing in the sweet way she used to when he gave her even the slightest of affections.

"His greatest fear was the loneliness." A small voice answered up at her.

Her thirteen year old self gasped and turned to find the boy...Darien dressed in a navy snowsuit and red boots now sitting primely on the back of the bench beside her. His boots resting on the bench, he looked like a pompous little king upon his throne. Staring down at her from his higher vantage point, his white rabbit curled up comfortably in his lap.

"He spent his life trying to outrun it. Hiding in his goals, conquering every challenge that came his way. Always keeping busy never allowing himself to slow down and really feel anything." The boy sighed, casting her a meaningful look. "Until you came along." He finished quietly.

"I left him..." Serena moaned in anguish.

_But lover's always come and lover's always go_

_An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today._

_Walking away._

The morning light was warm, filtering lazily through the large hotel window. Falling upon the naked bodies of two teens, wrapped up tightly in each other's arms. The dark haired young man had his powerful arms wrapped securely around a small, lithe blonde. Who was curled up against his chest, sleeping so peacefully, with the most blissful smile upon her lips. Her cheeks still flushed from making love to him, holding such a cute charm it was infectious.

The gold and crimson comforter and under blankets were discarded at the end of the bed. Bunched into a needless knot thanks to the exciting night the two new lover's had engaged in.

Serenity's spirit floated as a silent observer to this sweet memory. Smiling just as blissfully as her counterpart, with tears in her eyes. As she watched Darien stroke his hand lovingly down, the golden waterfall of her hair, over and over again. She was fast asleep and was never privy to this moment of clarity he had.

Serenity's eyes finally opening to the full weight and depth of his love for her.

As his eyes softened and he turned and placed one tender kiss after another against her forehead. So filled with such powerful emotions he couldn't contain them anymore. She could feel the walls he had built around his heart finally breaking down and him opening the door for her to enter.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered softly in his lover's ear.

Serenity watched fondly as her past self moaned and began to squirm in his arms.

He tried to keep his voice steady as he bore his heart to her. "I love you, my Simple Sweetness. I love you so much, it hurts to be away from you. I know this...I've always known this. I was just to stubborn to admit I needed anyone...but I need you Serena Tsukino. I can't live without you..." He pulled her into his chest, his words barely a whisper. As he held her fiercely against him, as if afraid if he didn't hold on tightly she might just fade away. He couldn't bear that!

Serenity choked on her sobs, he had told her over and over during this crazy night, how much he loved her, needed her. But now she understood how deeply he meant it. Had she been privy to this moment when she was young, perhaps she wouldn't have run away? Perhaps she might have tried to make a future with him sooner?

But now it was to late...

She felt horrible for not telling him that she was dieing, that this was their last night together. Falling into a pit of regret and loathing at herself, for the pain of loneliness that awaited him upon the dawn. She understood loneliness now, all to well in fact. Her previous incarnation spent her whole life in a cold lonely despair. Over a mother who didn't want her, feelings of being inadequate as a partner, as a lover for Endymion. That had resulted in her taking her own life. Creating a karma that had haunted her current life, cursing her family and recreating that spiral once again.

It made her contemplate the different sort of love she had had in the past. Her love for Endymion had been a blazing heat, it burned far to brightly and was quickly extinguished. It burned with an intensity but not a steady warmth and comfort like the love she bore for Darien. That love she realized was something ever lasting, it couldn't be buried or snuffed out. It had been strong and resilient out lasting incredible hardships...it seemed only death would extinguish it.

"I'm sorry...Mamo-chan..." She moaned, holding back her sobs even as they burned painfully in the back of her throat.

Darien's cell rang and he gently disentangled himself from her previous self. Dashing across the hotel room and digging his phone out of his duffel. Retreating into the bathroom to take the call.

Then she felt it, the darkness...lurking out on the balcony. She spun to face the brilliant morning sun, catching a glimpse of the murky shadow fading away. It looked bigger now, its darkness more oppressive. It was preying on something within these moments, absorbing it then twisting it's remains to taint Darien's soul, to slowly drive him mad. She needed to cleanse that shadow, from his memories. But first she needed to figure out what it was feeding on?

_If we could take the time_

_To lay it on the line._

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine._

_All mine._

They stood in the faint pre-dawn light of the High School's main foyer. Her once elegant, pale white ball gown now reduced to a shameful mess of blood stains and a wretchedly torn hem. He was dressed just as formal in black dress pants and a white button down shirt and a black satin vest. Now wrinkled and damp with sweat. The Homecoming dance had turned into a brutal night of horror and blood shed.

"Oh...god I thought I lost you." He breathed, his whole body shivering with pent up emotions of intense fear and now relief. Serena pressed her face into his chest, absorbing his comfort as she sobbed in choking gasps. Clutching onto him just as tightly, as he wrapped his arms around her. They both had that stale musk of stress sweat, clinging to them but neither cared. So overwhelmed with relief to be holding one another.

His hands were unconsciously pulling at the loose strands of her limply curled golden hair. That had fallen from her elegant cascade atop her head into loose waves of curls now mostly pulled free and dangling around her shoulder's in a sweaty mess. The moist cotton of his dress shirt sticking to her tear stained face, her modest amount of makeup now running and smudged down her cheeks. She was a complete mess, unable to catch her breath, wailing in both terror and misery at all that she had seen. Unable to calm herself down she pressed herself as tightly to his chest as she could.

Then a charge of electric fire burst from her body and invaded him. He stiffened instantly and this time she glanced up in understanding. Watching as his eyes glowed briefly with a dark crimson fire, witnessing for herself the point of his Ascension. She was the catalyst and this event had sparked his inner Genesis to life?

She glanced around finding Mina absent because she was already dead. But upon her rebirth she had been changed. Lita, Raye and Amy...they had all been changed this night as well. Perhaps because of her also? They were flanking around Darien and her like destined Guardian's.

But the next question was, because of the trauma and overwhelming stress he and the girls was under. He should have gone into a wild state...the girls as well...just like she did that night. When Beryl pushed her over the edge and she destroyed the school. But why did he and girls develop so slowly? While she went berserk?

So many unanswered questions swirled inside of her as the horrible memory continued to unwind.

She sensed the shadow nearby, watching, yearning to consume more of these negative emotions, that it was using to fuel Darien's insanity.

The sweet reunion was soon spiralling downward as Beryl hit the scene. Darien's suit and tie, shimmered away. As a dark suit of armour replaced his formal wear, with a long crimson cape and elegant sword hanging from his heavy silver weapons belt. He was the perfect image of the heroic prince, glaring at Beryl with fierce blue eyes that burned with a determination to always protect her.

His true feelings in that moment bleeding out in a fantastic twist to his persona. This is how he saw himself, how he wished to be portrayed back then.

The Heroic Prince defending his true love onto death.

Soon she was cowering behind Darien just as she done before. Dreading the coming trauma of watching her most precious friends and lover die around her. She could feel the shadow hovering nearby laughing smugly at the feast of terror and anguish that lay before it.

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, as Darien and Lita verbally engaged with Beryl. She gripped the back of his cape tight, feeling the cold metal of his shoulder guards against her fingertips.

The fear and cruelty of this memory was just far to real, she couldn't take it. Resting her forehead into the soft cotton of his cape, pressing herself up against his shoulder blades, she began to whisper in anguish. "I can't do this again...I can't...I can't." A burning light then engulfed her, as if offering her salvation. She willingly allowed the light to consume her. Because anything...anywhere was better then witnessing them die.

_So if you want to love me_

_then darlin' don't refrain._

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_in the cold November Rain._

The far off sound of crying, a mournful broken sound of deep despair. It echoed through the slowly dimming light, as if the purity of the atmosphere was being syphoned away at every choking sob.

The perpetual dusk of this world seemed to personify a solid state of melancholy. The endless ghostly paths of the forest shimmered to life around her. As she once again, found the young well dressed boy, the child she knew was Darien. Sitting upon a large boulder in the middle of a grey lifeless glade, surrounded by fir trees. His was hunched over his crossed legs, cradling a tiny white paw.

"Darien..." Serenity approached him slowly, worried she might frighten him and have him bolt away if she moved to quickly to console him. She understood him better then most, his pride was far to great to allow her to see his sorrow. He would try to dry his tears to hide his face away from her, never wanting to seem weak around her.

"She was a foolish creature..." he moaned. "I tried...I really, really did." he never lifted his head as she sat down silently beside him. His long bangs obscuring his eyes, his bowed head casting his features into ambiguous shadows. He sniffled and wiped his nose with a sleeve of his mourning suit. "A loud, powerful, and arrogant sound startled her." He began.

Serenity smiled grimly. That described Beryl pretty well.

"She leaped from the protection of my arms and ran off the path!" He shouted in rage. "You never leave the path, that is were the emptiness lurks." He growled.

Serenity was curious about this Dark Monster he kept talking about. It was the thing he was trying to get away from the reason for his journey?

"But she had gotten so very scared and wasn't thinking straight, she ran away from me! " He took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to catch up to her in time and all that was left of her was a single foot." He wailed, holding the paw tight against his chest as he sobbed brokenly, gasping and hiccuping unable to breath properly through his misery.

Nothing else remained of his dear, sweet Usagi. So he was left to bathe the last piece of her he had with his ungrateful tears, he had wasted his precious time with her and now she was gone forever. He had never wanted to experience this pain of loss again. This aching emptiness in his heart was unbearable.

_Do you need some time...on your own?_

_Do you need some time..all alone?_

_Everybody needs some time...on their own._

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone._

Serenity had been watching Darien very carefully. Her heart aching for what she had done to him, wanting to comfort or perhaps turn back time and make more rational choices. He seemed so lost, oblivious as to why he was grieving. As the first few weeks after her abandonment. He didn't seem to remember anything about her or the attack on the school. Yet he found himself mourning, struggling to live each day, to smile and act normal. She had rewritten his history, yet a fragment of her remained to haunt him. She couldn't help but rub her crystal between her fingertips, it was an unconscious action to soothe herself. The bead of glass was warm and it seemed to pulse in the same painful rhythm as her heart.

Darien seemed withdrawn, even more then usual. Falling into his routines as if the very act of normalcy was what was driving him to breathe everyday. He would wake up, shower, dress, eat a piece of toast and head for school. Always he stopped at the bouquet of roses set on his counter. His eyes would soften and just a hint of fond emotion would creep out. Lightly rubbing his finger's over the dark red pedals for a moment before rushing off.

As the weeks past his power's began to emerge, it was a trickle at first. He couldn't bare to watch the roses in his kitchen slowly die, he didn't understand why they meant so much to him. But he just could not allow their luster to fade. So he unconsciously infused some of his life force into the flowers when they were looking sick. Invigorating them and bringing them back to life. The first time he did it, had been startling and scared him pretty badly. The experience was so surreal and somewhat painful, his fingers he had used to caress the pedals and bring them back to life were throbbing all day. He felt drained and exhausted afterward, as if he had just run a marathon. He recovered soon enough, food and a goodnights rest was all he needed. Yet sleeping had become it's own issue. He was plagued by nightmares he could not understand, reduced to having to cuddle with some fluffy stuffed rabbit he found in his room. The scent that lingered upon it was familiar and the only thing that calmed him enough to willingly fall asleep at night.

The weeks fell into months, he submerged himself heart and soul into his MMA training. Not wanting to deal with living, he filled as many moments as he could in escaping into his goals. He had nothing else to live for anyway.

An accidental friendship with four junior girls began to flourish, as they seemed to possess powers the same as him. Spending a great deal of the weekends out at the Rocks testing their new elemental connections. With their shared secret, they soon became his touch stones, his personal cheering squad and ultimately the closest thing he had to family. His fear of loss wained with the happiness he found in their company. This heart began to soften and he reached out again for friendship. This time he was able to form more solid bonds with the girls.

Serenity smiled happily as she shared in Darien's more positive experiences. Goofing around with the girls out at the rocks with their power's, as they all clumsily began to experiment with them.

Months later, he had decided to skip prom not truly caring about it anyway. Instead Mina and Raye had put together a simple bonfire that night for him out at the rocks. It had been a very pleasant night, just hanging out with his friends, enjoying the playful banter between the two girls. At dawn after the prom dance, Andrew and Lita had driven out along with Amy and Greg. Unfortunately, Yaten had caught wind of this little soiree in the countryside and soon most of the High School had invaded his private graduation party.

Darien had polity engaged for a while then silently took his leave, having setup his campsite in his cave sanctuary before dark the night before. He never could handle large groups of people, never felt comfortable or as if he really belonged in their company. He always felt like an outsider, awkward and unneeded. Eventually the pressure got to be to much and he would seek comfort in being alone. He had hidden himself away from the light of dawn, deep in the sandstone formation. Yet this time being alone was depressing. As he tucked himself into his sleeping bag, the silence of his solitary life was crushing him as he lay down. His cave felt strange, it held a haunted quality of lost love he could not name. But he felt it...something important had happened here? The heavy feelings of loss burdened his chest, making it ache terribly. He unconsciously rubbed at his chest, staring up at the ceiling with it's natural assortments of skylights. Absently watching the dust float through the shards of sunlight filtering into the cave. Falling into those profound feelings of despair. As silent tears began trailing out of the corner's of his eyes, he had never felt so empty before. As if a very important piece of him had been hallowed out of his heart. Leaving him with a very confusing void to deal with.

Unable to stay awake, as his mind and body began to relax and succumb to his exhaustion. He was finally blessed with his only redemption from the lonely pain he felt. A most vivid and beautiful dream began to form within his unconscious mind of a goddess with golden hair. Their love had perhaps reformed itself in the only way it could, as a glorious fantasy that had helped Darien endure the cold, lifeless days with out her.

Serenity's spirit sat beside him, lightly stroking his head, crying softly as she sensed how completely alone he felt in that moment. She regretted her rash decision of staying away from him, more and more as she experienced his memories. Erasing herself from his memory had been a selfish wish she could never take back..

"Gomen ni sai..." She whimpered brokenly.

In the mouth of the cave the little boy version of Darien smiled knowingly, dressed in his dark suit and tie again. The white rabbits' foot now strung around his neck with a piece of leather. While a ghostly spectral aura of his precious rabbit now hovered over his shoulder. Observing with it's luminous crystal blue eyes the somber but also deeply loving scene before them. A loving warmth humming within her tiny spirit, as Serenity fondly caressed her fingers through Darien's hair, as he slept. Her eyes holding such a well of emotions, towards the young man. Sympathy, sadness and a great love all passing through her, as she tenderly drew her fingers threw the ebony strands by his ear.

He lay somewhat oblivious to her spirit nestled beside him. Arms crossed behind his head, as a peace settled over his heart and mind. He sighed deeply in his sleep. A sweet tranquility that only this cave could provide finally falling over him once again. It was a sacred place, a place of miracles for just him. This was the beginning, when the loneliness began to ebb and he found a reason worth living for. As he slept, she came to him for the first time. Soothing his aching heart and giving him a sense of pure love and happiness he hadn't felt in a very long time.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart._

_Even when friends seem out to harm you._

_But if you could heal a broken heart._

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you._

Serenity had noticed how the shadow had been slowly growing more ominous as Darien dealt with living without her. It lurked out of sight, silently feeding and getting stronger. Now she was on the hunt, done waiting and investigating. No longer allowing her morbid curiosity over seeing how his life played out after she was gone, to hold sway over her focus any longer. That shadow was Cere's taint, it was feeding off of Darien's loneliness and discontent with his life. This was the fuel it used to drive him insane. At least that was the hypothesis she had come to. She remained alert for it, searching for it's pressense obsessively.

So now it had become her prey, as Darien threw himself into one cage tournament after another. Fighting all over the country and even up into Canada. His popularity grew and within a few months, he and a couple of his Gym mates had achieved a modest level of celebrity in the Mixed Martial Arts Association.

He never let up on himself always pushing his boundaries. Forcing his body to endure tremendous amounts of physical abuse, pushing himself to his limits and beyond. Steadily working towards his only goal.

His prize at the end of a every difficult day was to retreat eagerly into his dreams. To spend those precious hours with his dream girl, as her very pressence revitalized his soul and his body.

Time past and the girls graduated and left the city to pursue their own lives. Darien had fought through the ranks and eventually got scouted for the UFC in Las Vegas. He left his little mid-western city without a single regret for the bright lights and luxury of Sin City.

Quickly reaching a insane height of Super Stardom that no doubt messed with his head. Soon his four gym mates and Sarge followed him. Sarge had relocated his gym to Las Vegas under the guise that he could make more money there, in reality he felt Darien was way over his head and out of his depth to handle such an extreme change in lifestyle. The old man had come to reign him in.

She had begun to understand how close he was to his coach, never having met him till now. He was like a father to Darien, caring about him with a stern, detached sort of affection. Always supporting his efforts and offering advice bluntly, never holding back in either regard. Seeking to make a strong hearted, honourable, and disciplined man out of him.

His relationship with the guys was much more shallow compared to the deeper connections he had with the girls. He kept up his friendship with them as they scattered around the country, through phone calls and e-mails. They had each become a piece of his heart he retreated to for support and comfort, while the guys at his gym became his way to unwind. To relax and let loose for a while, trolling the bars and gambling away his obscene amounts of extra money. They got into a lot of trouble as young men. Encuring Sarges wrath many times, when bar fights or other sorts of unruly behaviour got them thrown in jail. They were restless young men, with way to much money and way to much free time on their hands. Creating a very bad combo of poor choices and dangerous situations. That resulted in more then a few nights, in the hospital for stitches or spending a few hours unconscious in the gutter. Usually after an alley fight had gone terribly wrong. The other men always had each other's backs though, encouraging the victor, or picking up the broken pieces of the loser's pride. They had rallied around Darien one pivotal night. When a good dose of humility had come his way. After his arrogance and self promotion had gone a little to far in a downtown strip club. The huge mountain of a bouncer had politely escorted him into the back alley. Then proceeded to kick the shit out of him. After, Darien had to peel himself off the pavement. His attempts to defend himself while drunk off his ass proved a futile effort. Ending up getting his ass handed to him by the roid raging juice ape, this particular strip club employed. His four gym mates had exploded out of the back door a few minutes later, having gotten waylayed inside. They helped him off the ground, vowed retribution for what happened to their buddy. Verbally placing a much needed bandaid on Darien's wounded pride. Those escapades had bonded the four men tightly, creating a brotherhood through shared adversity that no one could break.

She had trouble watching them fight in or outside of the ring. Even with all her experience in Genesis battles, the visceral almost primal assaults by fists or feet was heart wrenching to see. Especially when it was Darien engaged in combat. The primal snarls and wet impacts of the hits, sent her heart jumping straight into her throat. The brutality of the bones breaking, the savagery of the battle, how the blood splattered so wildly when his face got cut by rings or a split lip due to his own teeth. Made her cringe and squeeze her eyes shut, leaving her trembling, with her heart pounding in her ears. Reducing her to tears every time, by the time the brawl was all over. Victor or not she was left in a state of shock, wide eyed in fear at just how brutal and uncompromising he was in a fight. Darien did not taunt, or go easy on any of his opponents no matter what level of fighter they were. He was all business once engaged in combat. He went for the knock out with a single minded determination that was both amazing and scary at the same time. It was like some terrible rage came over him and he lashed out, with such an intense focus that it bordered on inhuman. It was just a trickle of his Genesis State, but his incredible fighting skills were unconsciously enhanced. Moving faster, more acutely then a normal human man could. He never exerted more power then was necessary, his strikes were precise and doggedly steady. The opponent had to be several times larger to take him down, otherwise the fight was quickly over and always in Darien's favour. Leaving the losers unconscious in a pool of their own blood in the back alley of several bars or night clubs through out Las Vegas.

Then their was the other side to his carnal desires to dominate. During this time he suppressed nothing, living under the rule. Want, take, have...he was pretty much writing the manual for exploring extreme sexual pleasures. Serenity was both amazed and slightly appalled by what a terrible playboy he became in Las Vegas. Taking home a new girl every night. She had no right to feel jealous or angry with him. They had to ties to one another at this time. Even though she had lived as a nun in the intervening years, she couldn't expect him to do the same.

Months and months of meaningless sex, in the back rooms of clubs, hotel rooms and even in the back of limo's, went on for at least a year or more. He had no preferences, as long as they had big tits and a decent body he shamelessly flirted and charmed them back to his bed. His life was becoming an endless parade of free tail and mindless nights of drinking.

As he fought his way up to the main event, the championship fight. It was like he really didn't care about anything anymore, he was just trying to escape his waking moments. Training with Sarge, honing his fighting skills, his strategies in the ring. Pushing himself until he could barely move, so exhausted that his bodies only recourse for rest was to drop him unconscious to the matt. His goals were not a passion, but a torture to keep reality at bay long enough to fall asleep. Only looking forward to sleeping and finally feeling at peace with his dream girl.

He was leading a sad, repetitive and meaningless life. It tore at Serenity how much he unconsciously missed her, she had felt the same. But to wish for him to forget her...to feel so empty and not understand why? It was the cruelest thing she had ever done.

Through it all the shadow remained illusive and hard to pin down, Serenity was growing very agitated by how powerful, yet skittish it still remained. She figured by this time, it would have become somewhat arrogant in it's accumulated power and have already picked a fight with her. But still it remained at the fringe of his consciousness, feeding but never venturing any deeper. Serenity wasn't taking any chances, sticking close to Darien as he prepared for his big title fight.

He was the main event, at the MGM Grand Garden Arena. An acclaimed arena on Las Vegas boulevard that held both athletic events and concerts for world renowned artists. The bandstand was massive, able to seat close to two thousand people. The crowds tonight would be epic. With a state of the art sound system and lighting. The stadium would rock with the roar of the crowds and the heart pounding music of the two fighter's anthems. The intense spot lights would bath the iron cage, displaying the two titans about to go into combat in an immortal glow. This was the big time, fame and fortune awaited him at the end of this fight! The final prize for years of complete devotion to his goal.

The preliminary card and then the main card fights passed for most of the night. While he was hiding out in his posh dressing room, pacing anxiously back and forth before the wall length mirror looking about ready to jump out of his skin. Dressed in a pair of black knee length silk shorts that boxers typically wore. His large hands, wrapped in tape to protect his joints, balling them into fists at his sides as he marched back and forth like a caged wild cat. The large tanned muscles of his shoulder's coiling and releasing with tense energy. His body was amazing, lean and toned with a in-borne strength rippling beneath every muscle, every tight bundle of flesh in his abdomen. He was a trained fighter through and through. A gladiator, who had earned the right through sweat and blood to be here.

Serenity paced nervously along with him, seeking to offer him some sort of comfort. Her hands tentatively reaching for him, then retreating to her breast timidly. She wasn't truly here, at least not in the physical sense. This was just a memory, a link in the chain of lost time she had given up.

She so wished to be here for real, to help him through this. His agitation and anxiety was palpable and it hurt to watch. This was a very important moment in his life and he was all alone...with no one precious to share it with.

Squeezing her eyes shut in pain she took a long shuddering breath. She had really been a fool back then. Perhaps at this very moment her true self was pinning away for him back in her room at Ido's mansion. Punishing herself by re-watching old video's of his fights on her computer, crying and just being miserable. She couldn't help but laugh bitterly, had she been stronger, more mature she would have run back into his arms willingly long ago. Perhaps then she might have shared in this stressful yet fulfilling moment in his life. Been there for him in all the ways he needed most in these last few years.

A sharp rap intruded upon Darien's pacing. He quickly crossed the room and opened the door. Inviting a stern, yet hardy looking older man into his dressing room. She instantly knew it was Sarge.

He seemed to have aged quite a bit over the last few years. His back not as straight, the worn leather of his skin wrinkled more deeply. The fringe of grey hair he used to lay claim to now completely gone, leaving his head bald and somewhat shiny. He was prepared to be on the sidelines of the cage, as coach and support. In black slacks and a white dress shirt with a black bow tie, that he constantly pulled at. As if the little assessory was slowly choking him.

The old man quickly took stock of how uptight Darien was, "Get you head on straight!", he didn't waste any time giving Darien a fatherly smack on the chest.

"It's on straight!" Darien shouted back defensively, his voice much higher then he wanted.

Sarge chuckled knowingly.

"Big night, all the boys are settled in the arena." Sarge started, closing the door behind him. "Those four have complete faith in you." he chuckled softly, "Spent all their money on some huge After Party event at the SkyLine Venue, at that fancy Hotel at the edge of the Strip!" He laughed even harder, then his face became stone as he stared up into Darien's worried eyes. "But we know better, don't we." He finished, his expression was stern and all business.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Darien admitted, his voice was weak, wavering with an unspoken worry.

"Then you have already lost." Sarge shrugged, settling himself rather noisily into the plush leather couch at the back of the room.

Darien glowered at how easily, Sarge just gave up on him.

"I've gotten myself back on track, Sarge!" He defended.

"Since I've been here, yeah." He took full responsibility of saving Darien's faltering career in the MMA.

A year ago he was so caught up in the high life of a Las Vegas fighter he completely lost sight of his true goals. It was Sarge who had snapped him back to reality, that if he didn't continue to work hard and keep his focus on the Championship. He would continue to waste his life on the primary card and never be offered this chance.

"I thank you for that, but why do you still not have any faith in me!" he growled out, his whole body trembling with rage.

"Because your heart has not been in it...not for many, many years. My boy." Sarge sighed, regarding him with a resigned compassion beyond Darien's understanding at the time.

"What do you mean?" Darien groaned, raking a hand through his thick hair in frustration.

"Your technique is flawless, your strategies...at times can be genius." Sarge huffed. "But your fighting has no heart...it is a machine that moves without a soul. "He answered frankly.

"You used to fight with your heart, when you were a young man before that silly dance. You had soul, when you trained. I'd see a passion burning inside you. After that dance, you haven't been the same." He slowly rose back up, grunting and moaning. Illustrating how old he was, how his body seemed to ached cronicly.

Darien eyes flew wide in alarm, never realizing that Sarge noticed the change in him. He felt he had lost something that night a piece of himself he could never reclaim. But he could not remember about that night, he had woken up the next morning in the dungeon halls of the High School. With a nameless void deep inside of him.

Serenity pressed her hands to her mouth to hold back her sobs, she had broken his fighting spirit. She understood now, how severely her actions at affected him. It was just another dagger piercing her heart, she had left such a deep hole in him. One he never could fill, till he met her again.

"These old bones are tired my boy. I don't know what happened that night. But you just haven't been the same. I feel the outcome of this fight is already decided. " He stated sadly, crossing the room to stand sombrely before him. "Have I ever explained Chi to you? " He mused.

Darien laughed fondly and nodded.

"Yes, several times in fact." He was resigned to hearing the man's lecture on the irrepressible power of a strong fighting spirit yet again.

"Ah, yes. Well. It comes down to the strength of your chi, my boy. The outcome of a fight is always decided by the strength of the fighter's inner spirit. Some say it's the timing of your strikes, or just chance that counter balances the fight. But its in the power, speed and strength of your heart that carries one to victory. That pin point concentration of ones, pure will to overcome, can turn into an incredible force of possibility. That mixture of heart, spirit and guts will create the Chi." Sarge finished, clapping Darien on the shoulder before heading for the door once more.

"That incredible force that can never be beaten." He smiled broadly. "You my boy have lost your Chi...and that worries me." He grimaced, then shook his head ruefully.

"I'll be ringside my boy... If you need me." He grunted, passing through the door and closing it behind him. Leaving Darien to think over his words and try to understand where that hidden power to succeed had disappeared to. What is his chi, what was it, where did it go and why had it forsaken him.

Perhaps this fight was preordained and he was merely sacrificing himself to the current champion like a lamb. Those thoughts of inevitable failure, infuriated him beyond measure. With a snarl and cry of rage he punch at the wall beside the door. Embedding his fist wrist deep into the drywall.

"I won't fail tonight! Sarge. I'll prove to you that I've got what it takes to be the Champion. You'll see, I'll make you see. I can do this all on my own!" He professed to himself. A bleak, yet powerful moto he had lived by his whole life, floating unbidden on his mind.

'Ever onward...Ever alone.'

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart._

_When even friends seem out to harm you._

_But if you could heal a broken heart._

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you._

Serenity followed quietly as he headed for the arena, strutting with an over blown sense of superiority down the faintly lit back hall. He was the under dog and needed to make a show of how confident he was. In this business of sports entertainment one had to have an appealing yet powerful pressence. He had to stand out above crowds of faceless spectator's like a king!

So as his hard core metal anthem rocked the stadium, the announcer's voice boomed out over the crowds.

"Challenging our Champion here tonight. Is a rising young star of the ring. We have seen him fight through the ranks. He has proven his medal and earned the right to be here tonight. So here he is, the one, the only, Darien 'StoneCold' Shields!"

Serenity gripped her hands tight to her breast, feeling as if she was hyperventilating. She couldn't quell the electric buzz of adrenaline now coursing through her as he practically exploded through the doors and into the stadium. Swathed in his black silk robe, his name emblazoned in white upon it's back. The light material billowing like a cape behind him as he made of show of walking tall with his head held high. Exuding a pompous self assured facade to the roar of the crowds. Moving with purpose under the glare of the lights, his pace increasing to a jog as he mounted the steps to the cage. He shrugged off his robe, allowing it to flutter to the matt. Then slipping inside the ring through a trap door, that was quickly locked behind him. He was obscured briefly by the blinding intensity of the spot lights bathing over him. He had barely taken in the ring before the announcer's voice boomed from the darkness that surrounded the fighting arena.

"This is the King of the Cage Championship Match! Shields v.s the Middle weight Champion..."

Serenity didn't hear all of it. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, it throbbed inside her head like a gong. Every nerve was humming with anxious energy, it felt like a weak electrical field was brushing up and down her skin. Which she knew was nothing compared to how Darien must be feeling right now. Left to stand meekly just outside the ring, gazing upward at the huge cage, hands balled into fists, white knuckled and shivering with pent up nerves. As the announcer droned on, the crowds exploded to such an intensity she couldn't make out the name of his opponent.

But a huge man with an adonis body, who's muscles seemed sculpted from granite dashed down a side aisle. Dressed in white sports boxers, with a shaven head and cold brown eyes, that were accustomed to battle, to winning. He entered the ring with no pretext or smugness, merely ducking inside with a fierce some intent. To wipe the matt with Darien's, soon to be bloodied and battered body.

She caught sight of a sinister presence, lurking just out of sight. Hidden within the chaos of the surging crowds in the looming bandstands surrounding the cage. Hoping up onto the rim of the mat just outside of the cage, she gripped the bars tightly. Watching Darien circle his opponent, pretending not to notice the shadow. Hoping to draw it closer as the fight began.

At first they were just circling, prowling around each other like two great lions. Waiting for the first one to make a mistake and show weakness in their defence. Her heart lurched sickeningly as the grapples and blows began. Darien was instantly on the defensive, cross blocking and evading until he was up against the cage. As the man sent a flurry of rapid snap kicks and cobra punches towards his chest. His speed and power quickly dominating the fight. Once Darien was pinned against the bars, he grappled him around the waist in a submission hold. Throwing Darien backward onto his shoulder's, using his bulk in a full bridge to force Darien to the mat.

Darien was instantly off guard at how easily this man just picked him up and tossed him like a rag doll. He was nearly two hundred pounds of pure muscle, not very many men could just tackle him straight on. He fought and twisted out of the man's iron tight grasp, spinning back up into a Muay Thai, axe heel kick. Wanting to connect with the man's solar plexus as he was still in a semi-bridge position. But he was fast, faster then Darien could anticipate. Rolling sideways and then jumping into a foot jab. Catching Darien in the thigh hard. Knocking him down to one knee and flagging his confidence. He just couldn't keep up to him, it was like he was always a step behind. At this rate his defeat was inevitable.

Serenity had never stood as stiffly, or awkwardly as she did then, her very bones were aching as she held the bars in a death grip. Her whole body was twitching with a need to get to his side and defend him. It was only a memory, but it felt so real. She could smell the sour moisture of sweat thick in the air around the ring, the stale plastic of the mat and the arid haze from the bright lights overhead.

Her heart rate would not calm down and she swore she felt beads of sweat herself, rolling down her neck. It was killing her to just stand aside and watch him get beat up so mercilessly!

In a matter of minutes he was bleeding from a cut along his temple and his left eye was swelling shut. The previous champion of the ring was a living weapon of human destruction. He knew exactly were to strike, how hard, how fast to cripple Darien in no time. This fight was going down hill fast and Darien was losing his confidence along with his common sense. Now kicking and thrusting elbows blindly, just wanting to keep the relentless man at bay.

"Com'on Darien...I know you won this...but how?" Serenity pleaded, she was really dreading how much more punishment he had to endure until this fight ended.

Then the shadow moved, it was like a void now at the periphery of her vision. Serenity snapped her eyes towards it. Finding it hovering behind Sarge, who was sitting hunched over in his metal stool. He sat in Darien's corner just outside the cage. Hunched over slightly, a heavy sweat pouring over his flushed face. The image of him sitting in the shadows, a tired, broken old man was super imposed upon Darien's memory. In reality there would be floor seating, packed with spectator's all around the cage. Along with a judges panel and medics on standby nearby. But in Darien's mind, the old man was all alone sitting in the dark watching him fight. It was a bleak, dismal vision of Darien's guilt over what happened.

Sarge didn't look good, a withered hand clutching at his chest just above his heart. His eyes staring straight at Darien, never blinking or even flinching as his chest constricted in fierce bouts of pain.

Serenity now remembered the man had a massive heart attack ring side as Darien won his match. Swallowing hard she turned her attention back to Darien, finding him in the middle of massive counter attack. Sending snap kicks towards his opponent, backing him up. As the other man sought to deflect his strikes with the backs of his arms.

Serenity had first thought the twisting insanity that was the shadow had been feeding off Darien's loneliness, then perhaps his sorrows, now she was coming to realize Darien's true weakness was his...rage! He was so very angry at all the unjust burdens he had been given. His parents death, having to grow up all alone. His fury at not being strong enough to protect her, not having a depth of will or powerful enough heart to achieve his goals. Never being able to live up to his own self imposed need for perfection.

Sarge collapsed with out a single sound to the cement floor of the arena. Darien had pinned his rival against Sarges side of the cage at the time and had witnessed the only adult who had ever cared about him. Crumple to the floor like a lifeless husk.

Something inside of Darien snapped in that moment. He released such an awful scream, it vibrated over the arena like the death howl of some forgotten demon. Then he became a living force of pure violence upon the so call Champion of the Ring. All restraint over his Genesis State relinquished in a heart beat. He moved with an inhuman speed, since he had him pinned against the cage. He wrapped his hands around his opponents buzz cut head and slammed his knee straight into his nose. The man bellowed and arched back, blood spraying over Darien's bare chest. But her love never slowed his onslaught, adjusting his stance he then lunged with a flying knee into the man's chest. Knocking the wind out of him, breaking a few ribs and disorientating him. The Champion staggered away to the far corner to seek some room to counter. But Darien never let up, like a predator out for the kill he stalked after the man. As he drunkenly turned to confront him. Darien crouched low and then propelled an incredibly powerful upper cut that was far beyond a mere human's strength, towards the man's jaw. The man's head snapped back with a sickening crack, then he merely deflated unconscious to the matt. The crowd roared to life, cheering Darien's name like a rolling chant towards a new god.

Serenity stood in awe, mouth agape unable to utter a single sound. Darien had lost control of his power's in a fit of rage and nearly killed a man.

The descent into darkness was heavier and more oppressive then before. It rose up to greet her, a smothering void of emptiness... surrounding her like a lover's embrace...her lover's embrace.

_Sometimes I need some time on my...own._

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone._

_Everybody needs some time...on their own._

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone._

He stood before her, a demonic puppet of who he was. Living vines covered in deadly thorns, were coiled like snakes around his powerful arms. Writhing over his chest, the razor sharp thorns tracing lines of blood as they dug into his rock hard muscles. His eyes burned with that cold fire of insanity, his conscious long since buried. He could no longer feel any pain or remorse. The complete absence of any sort of humanity, pierced her heart and froze her soul. She was so petrified of the monster he had become she could hardly draw in breath. Trembling before him, in awe struck misery. Unable to formulate anyway to save him now...

All around them was a blank nothingness, a murky dark world with no light or depth. It was what she had always envisioned purgatory might look like.

Yet some how she could still see...

Her vison wasn't all encompassing as it might be on a clear sunny day, but more obscured as if she was seeing the world beyond the darkness through the glow of a flashlight. Curious, she glanced down at her hands finding that her discs of light had unconsciously come to life in her hands. Her crystal as well was hot against her skin and gleaming like a small star upon her chest.

"SAVE ME!" A child's voice boomed out of the abyss, full of fear and panic. The young Darien, the boy who was her lover's true self. The pure, honest fragment of his soul that had yet to be corrupted by the tainted darkness...the blind hate that had been festering inside him for untold years. Called out to her for salvation.

It spurned Serenity into motion with out thought, she was dashing across the featureless void towards the infected Darien.

Who leered at her threat with a sense of smug satisfaction. As if killing her would be the most enjoyable act imaginable.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Serenity shouted, her voice wavering. Unsure of how she was going to save him, worried he might call her bluff. She had no intention of truly fighting him, she just needed to subdue him somehow.

His rose vines snapped out towards her in uncountable numbers. All shooting at startling speed to impale every part of her body at once.

She heard herself scream and spun away upon instinct to protect herself. Her disc's glowing more intensely as she sliced easily through all the vines. They curled back like wounded animals, back towards their master. Who was now laughing manically, towards her. Enjoying how hurt and disgusted she looked at herself for harming him.

Black ichor bubbled and oozed out of the decapitated ends of the vines, as if she had cut a major artery. Coagulating like blood over the stumps and reforming into razor sharp tips. It was a disturbing corruption of his Genesis that made her stomach twist painfully.

Darien licked his bottom lip in anticipation of this fight. His shrewdly calculating mind conjuring a new series of attacks to test her resolve. He wanted to torment her with guilt and cultivate that self loathing he knew existed inside her soul. Her pain amused him. He was going to enjoy this sadistic foreplay for a while. Break her spirit little by little, until there was nothing of any value left.

"So this is how you show your love...Sweetness." he crooned, giving her a pained, hurtful expression.

She cringed, he sounded so dirty speaking her endearment like that.

"You hurt me...lots and lots..." he pouted, tenderly caressing a once severed vine as if it was a treasured pet.

He watched in silent glee as her face crumpled into regret. Her eyes growing dim with sadness, shimmering with moisture as she drew near tears. Her mental and physical fatigue showing clearly as she stood trembling, confronting him with a shameful grimace. That was when her guard went down, as she started to obsess over hurting him, wondering if there was still good lurking deep inside. That perhaps this show of pain wasn't a ploy but his real self trying to emerge. He used her inner struggle to his advantage, snaking a vine out from his left wrist. It moved stealthily just outside of her vision, like a sly cobra moving swiftly in for the kill. It struck out with blinding speed, she caught sight of it in the last second and leaped back. It missed, ending up slashing through the front of her tuxedo jacket, tearing it open. She squealed in fright as her plain white cotton bra and panties were now completely exposed to him.

This vile, twisted copy of her Mamo-chan...

"My, my, my you have quite the sexy little body there, Sere. " He sighed, licking his front teeth and leering at her. His eyes so completely focused upon her heaving breasts and underwear, it was making her feel dirty. As if he was raping her with his eyes.

She quickly gathered her wits, taking deep breaths and glaring back at him in defiance. He had been toying with her emotions. Wanting to torture her a bit, enjoying the painful struggle he created.

"Lets see how fast you are." He teased, then in a blur of movement he was running towards her.

Serenity couldn't help but scream in fright, leaping into the air in a forward flip. Gracefully twisting over his head, as he stared over his shoulder in surprise. His eyes gleaming with excitement at the challenge she might be.

"Hmmm, agile aren't ya." He chuckled, spinning on his heel and connecting an elbow into the soft part of her hips while she was in mid air. The strike connecting just as she was trying to land directly behind him. The power behind the blow sent her flying sideways into the darkness. Her side was throbbing, as she hissed in agony. Lightly gripping her side, losing focus over one disc, as it dissipated when she sought to rub her sore hip. Slowly climbing back up to her feet.

"Please Darien...I don't want to do this." She moaned, wondering how the hell she was going to dispel this darkness. The taint within his soul had completely corrupted him, his Genesis State was like a black hole swallowing up the last of his humanity. In all accounts he was lost to her...but she just couldn't give him up.

He was laughing at her, a cold malicious version of his joy echoing through the void.

"I can't kill you..." She sobbed, gritting her teeth and holding back the greater flood of misery that wanted to escape.

"Oh, poor, poor, Usagi..." He soothed, then fell into contemplation. "Or is it Serena or perhaps Serenity." He started to laugh coldly again.

"My god...I have no idea who you are!" He called back grimly, a hint of sadistic joy in his tone. "Do you?"

Serenity fell silent, swallowing hard. He was going somewhere hurtful she knew it. With that cool, cruel tilt in his voice he was going to rip her heart to shreds.

"I can't love someone I don't know." He shrugged. "It's like you have some kind of personality disorder." He was chuckling and shaking his head. "All these girls you have been...all these identities, this alternate lives...it must be so confusing for you."

She stood frozen, staring at him with sad eyes. He seemed so compassionate, as if he had been truly thinking about how hard dealing with reincarnation could be. In all honesty she had yet to unravel who she was. It was a confusing mix of memories and ideas of who she used to be, who she thought she might be. But it was still just to much to deal with.

"I don't think I can love you..." He finally came to a calm conclusion. His voice steady and resolute. "You are far to half hearted for my taste." he shrugged.

She felt her heart crack at his cruel words.

"Do you love...this Endymion more then me?" He grinned broadly.

Serenity could only open and close her mouth in disbelief.

"You gave him your body so willingly, did you enjoy the sex?" He chuckled. "As much as you enjoyed fucking me?

"As I recall you were rather easy with me as well, gave it up completely after a little bit of foreplay. It makes me wonder just how much of a slut you are? How many more men have you 'loved' over the years." He raised his eyebrows with a cool smugness. His verbal assaults were ruthless and struck her hard. Belittling her feelings for him, making light of how deeply she loved him. Wanting to shame her and crush her heart.

Yet she would not engage in this verbal torture, so she merely blushed and averted her glare to her feet. Balling her hands into tight fists, igniting her lost disc in her building rage.

He was trying to hurt her again, trying to get a rise out of her by calling her cruel names and accusing her of infidelity.

"I will not attack you." She growled back.

"It's no fun killing you if you don't fight back." he pouted, then a sly smile grew slowly across his lips.

"I will give you no choice...then." he whispered seductively, then he was in front of her moving so fast it was beyond her ability to see. He back handed her across the face, sending her flying.

She screamed as she was thrown across the void. Her bottom lip was on fire, split from were his hand had connected. Before she could raise herself up, his foot connected with her gut and she was airborne. Landing hard a few feet away, struggling to breathe, and retching in the darkness.

"Fight back!" He screamed in frustration.

She groaned weakly as her reply. Only to receive another fierce kick to her stomach that sent her a few more feet away. Clutching her belly and curling up into a ball as her insides spasmed in intense pain.

He heaved a tired sigh beside her face, as she weakly craned her head up to meet his cold, cruel eyes. He was crouching before her, eyes blazing with hatred towards her. Then he lunged out with a hand and clutched a hand full of her hair and shook her violently.

"Damn you...your pathetic." He snarled. "I have no idea what I ever saw in such a weak..." he started, noticing the tears falling down her face. A slow vicious smile creeping over his face.

"You fought back when Daniel raped you...right?" He whispered harshly into her ear. "Perhaps, I'll just take what's mind..."

She gasped in fright, her blood running cold at his vile promise. Her heart was thundering in her chest, as his hand snapped her head back ever farther, forcing her to lay on her back upon the ground. He was wild with a sense of possession and lust. Tearing off her panties and ripping her bra away in moments, snarling and leering down at her nudity. Straddling her thighs, pinning her down with the insides of his legs, keeping her in position.

"God you really are a willing little slut...aren't ya." he stated with disgust. She hadn't fought back like he hoped, hadn't screamed or defied him in any way. Taking away all his excitement at having to restrain her arms, by merely laying there limp and lifeless. Staring up at him with wide, wet blue eyes a willing victim. Allowing him to have his way with her without complaint. He frowned in disappointment, straddling her hips and lewdly admiring her nudity.

All she wore now was his open tuxedo jacket, the full extent of her body exposed to him. The sight of her laid bare and oh so vulnerable, ready for the taking. Encouraging a state of savagery and sexual hunger he would never lay claim to as a sane man. He wanted to ravage her, bend and break her body in the most satisfying bout of ruthless sex he had ever engaged in.

He took his time, gazing hungrily at her body, licking his lips and debating if teaching her this harsh lesson was worth it. It would be to easy to just take her, pin her arms above her head and have his way. She wasn't fighting back and he was painfully hard and needed release. This sexual tension was driving his lust and his thirst of dominance to it's very limits. All he had to do was thrust himself inside and then he would pound into her relentlessly. Make her scream in pain at his forceful intrusion...then perhaps he would fuck her again and again until she was completely broken inside...

His eyes crawled upward to her face, sucking in a cold breath as he was stunned by the hurt, yet compassionate look in her eyes. With her hands balled into loose fists near her ears. He new she would submit to him with out a fight. He could do what ever he wanted to her body. She was his...even if he was like this.

An embodiment of pure rage...

With a disheartened snarl he spun off of her. Unable to face her kindness and understanding in such a vicious state of mind.

Serenity slowly gathered herself off the ground, blinking away more tears. She was feeling so shattered inside, her whole body was shaking. Unable to control the trembling of her hands as she stood back up. Her discs were gone again, not having the will power to ignite them right now.

"I hate you!" He bellowed, spinning around and lunging for her. His eyes smoking with a storm of unresolved feelings of abandonment and misery.

Her scream was cut short as his larger hand squeezed around her throat as he thrust her up off her feet, high into the air above his head.

His smile was cruel, his eyes cold as he began to apply pressure to her windpipe. Seeking to wring the very life from her.

She couldn't take it...it was just to much. She would not watch her true love enjoy murdering her. Gurgling for breath, her legs kicking uselessly she merely closed her eyes in resignation. She wasn't strong enough to free him, she was never strong enough to control this mighty crystal, capable of such miraculous feats. She was weak...her heart had been faltering for years, her soul far to fragile to continue in this madness that was her life. Her body already near dead from the poison was just to tired to continue to fight.

So her hands that were once attempting to pry his finger's away merely dropped to her sides as she decided to allow him to kill her. She was ready to die now...there was nothing to live for anyway. She felt so defeated...heart and soul. She didn't want to go on this way...her spirit craved that peace that was oblivion.

Then visions of her four girlfriends came unbidden into her thoughts, their smiling faces full of love and understanding just for her. How would they deal with losing her, losing Darien to the madness. Would they have the strength to kill him? The cruelty of leaving that fate to them gripped her heart and held fast. She couldn't do that to them...her most precious friends. Losing her would be grief enough.

Her hands flew back to clutch around his wrist, her beautiful blue eyes flew open to stare down at him with such pity, such love and kindness. He was left staring up at her stunned and trembling.

"I love you...no matter what happens, My Mamo-chan. Know that I will always love you." She smiled sweetly down at him. Then the last of her powers bloomed from her crystal, beckoned to life from the fierce will of her heart. As the crystal spun forth from her breast in an unfurling lotus, the light within began to collect and refract. The healing light created by her great love for him, for her friends and her brother. Surged outward like a wave, bathing them both in a blinding, pure aura that cleansed away the insanity and calmed the raging Genesis inside of him.

Darien cried out in mental anguish as the vibrant light of sanctity consumed them both.

"Thank you...Sweetness." A boys voice laughed brightly from within that brilliantly warm light. His soul was now clear of the mental poison, his Genesis stabilized once more.

But the incredible power continued to grow, her light expanded beyond the barrier's of their fragile bodies. Like the rushing tide of a vast ocean, crashed upon the real world. Vaporizing her clothes as it left her body, in an awe inspiring illumination as if a star had exploded within the confines of the enclosure. Her truest wish once more granted with the last of her life force. It cascaded from her now naked body, still draped over Darien's back. She was still clinging to Darien, who was staring blindly, lost in a trance. As he slowly collapsed to his knees, her arms still remained wrapped loosely around his shoulder's. Her grip upon her linked wrists slowly easing as her life drained away.

The light was becoming a living entity unto itself, seeking to cleanse away the mutations of the savaged dead around them. Leaving all the Onii once more in their human forms, allowing them in death the honour of not being seen as monsters. Shingo gasped as the white light swelled over him, his ravaged emotion finding peace. As a comforting warmth settling in his soul like a balm. He took several deep, calming breaths. The light invaded the cave, seeking to heal the tragedy inside. He understood without words, that his sister had used her powers to reform his true loves body.

Noticing as he slowly opened his eyes, how the light healed the monster's scattered around them. Curious he slowly rose to his feet, his heart no longer as broken as before. A strange serenity had fallen over him, he retreated as if in a trance back inside the cave. Returning moments later with Mika's dead body cradled lovingly in his arms. She had been returned to a flawless, almost angelic state. Her pale skin was glowing, her long dark hair fluttering like a silken curtain. Her gentle face pressed into his dirty, blood stained dress shirt. Her beautiful features relaxed and at peace. The long night for her was over and the light of salvation had welcomed her home.

Shingo understood that his sister did not have the power to bring Mika back to life, but she had given the last of her own life to make sure every one who had been changed against their will. Could be buried with honour in their true human forms.

"Arigatio, Onee-chan." Shingo gave his sister a grateful nod, striding out of the habitat. Not even noticing the woman dressed in black, or her counterpart with aqua tinted blonde hair. Staring with a profound awe at the incredible power at Serenity's disposal. The woman swathed in black, held no wonder like her companion, but a cold resentful stare.

_And when your fears subside._

_And shadows still remain._

_I know that you can love me._

_When there is no one left to blame._

At first the comforting heat of the sand beneath her was quite surreal. Her thoughts were sluggish, body felt unsettled as if she was hungover. Oddly, she never remembered going to the beach? She stared upward at the tranquil warm blue sky. That stretched out overhead, with the fragile wisps of white clouds moving lazily across the expanse. Her eyesight was hazy and still rather unfocused. She could feel the slight weight of an arm cast over her forehead, the clinging itchy cotton of the Tuxedo jacket she had been fighting in. Every part of her body ached, a dull throbbing echoed in her temples. With jacket falling open down her body, the collar sagging over her shoulders. The prickle of the sun's rays dancing across the bare skin of her legs, the soft flesh of her breasts and her taunt stomach. She was beyond exhausted and this tranquil atmosphere was lulling her to sleep. Yet she fought it! Knowing if she allowed herself to sleep, she would never wake up again. By sheer force of will she dragged herself away from the seductive grasp of sleep. Slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings, like a drunk coming too after a real bad night. Her first sound was a low, tired groan.

"You look terrible, Sere." Darien's playful voice echoed out to her.

She gasped and shot up to a seated position and instantly regretted it. Her head swam, as her vison of a smug and smiling Darien listed sideways, sickeningly. He was dressed in just his tattered black dress pants, looking very much like a ship wrecked victim here on this nameless beach. He had that survivor's tan, all deep bronze and gleaming in the bright daylight.

"Whao, their Champ..." he laughed, grasping her shoulder's and holding her steady. Then guiding her back down to rest her head upon his lap.

Serenity blushed softly this was their first intimate interaction, since the canal. His hands were gentle, soft and comforting as he settled her head down upon his thighs.

"You need to rest a bit, you just worked some really heavy magic back there." He laughed softly, tenderly sweeping his fingers through her hair. Tucking the golden strands behind an ear lovingly.

"Were are we?" She asked sheepishly.

"In my dream of you." He sighed wistfully. As she blushed ever brighter. This was his paradise, his private refuge deep inside his soul that was only for her.

"This is were my most precious dreams happen...on this secluded beach. This is were I get to spend time with you almost every night. We talk...sometimes. " he chuckled slyly. "We make love..." He finished, his voice falling softly silent at the memories of all the wet dreams he had envisioned with her.

"Do we now..." She added in a low meaningful voice.

Darien laughed at her, with such a pure unrestrained joy she couldn't help but laugh along with him. Her sweet voice chiming along with his deeper tone like a beautiful duet.

"Yes, we do..." his finger's glided down from her ear, along her neck, trailing with clear intent towards the valley between her breasts.

Her body reacted instantly to his touch, heating up and trembling at the same time. Her stomach fluttering with butterflies of anticipation.

But nothing more came of the seductive caress, he just began a soothing rhythm with his finger's. Moving back and forth along the crest of her right breast and in towards the crevasse in a leisurely fashion.

"You truly amaze me, Sweetness." He smiled down at her, she made such a cute vision. With her head resting comfortably in his lap, her hand curled near his knee. Dozing fitfully under his soothing caresses.

She merely hummed back, completely relaxed and at peace. Watching the clear ocean waves breaking upon the shore, the ribbon of foam ebbing back into the sea. An endless tide of give and take that echoed of eternity itself.

"I'm sorry for everything." She whispered in a raspy breath, as if she was choking back tears.

"What do you mean?" he answered in confusion, have retreated his hand away from her breasts. Now gliding his finger tips over the silken strands of her hair, following the same path behind her ear and then repeating the soothing movement again..

"For leaving you then..." She moaned, her voice soft and full of misery. "for leaving you now..." She finished reluctantly.

"Sere?" He responded, his voice stronger now. More cautious, unsure how to react to her morbid words.

"I will not wake up with you." She confessed, her voice wavering as tears flooded her eyes. Quickly the first drops of moisture, cascading down her cheeks began to bathe his leg. Trailing down from the corners of her eyes and dripping off the tip of her nose.

"I'm sorry...but Beryl finally managed to beat me." She sighed, finding the strength to finally confront him about her approaching death.

"What do you mean?" he breathed in dread, guiding her up to face him properly and cradling her hands with his. She held her breath, as she found his face burdened with such a profound grief. That it was breaking her heart. She suddenly didn't know if she still had the courage to tell him.

"Sere!" He shook her slightly by the hands, when she drew quiet. Urging her desperately to continue.

"You were always my rock..." She began, a bitter sweet smile on her face as her tears fell. "My soft place to fall when the world got to be to hard to handle." She sighed, "I love you. Darien. More then you will ever know. I think." Taking a deep, shaky breath she plunged onward with her confession of how deeply she cared for him.

"You always thought I had this simple childish crush you, when we were kids. You never took my love for you seriously. But I've loved you since our first meeting at the arcade. " Her tone turned dreamy, almost wistful. "It was like, as soon as our eyes met I knew...as if I could see that red thread of fate binding our hearts. I knew, I would love only you in this lifetime. And I have loved you with a depth and breadth that could never be measured. " She began to laugh nervously at finally putting her feelings into words.

"You were always there for me...in every way a person could rely on another. I could always count on you. You made me laugh when I needed it most, scolded me when I never lived up to my potential, and held me tight when I felt broken. You took care of my heart, protected me, and I knew I was safe, always... with you. When I had nowhere to go, you gave me a home and that secure feeling of family. That I hadn't had since I was a child. I was a fool to leave you and an even greater fool for not coming back to you when I could. I will never stop loving you..." she flung herself at him then and wrapped her arms around his neck tight. Nestling her face into the crook of his neck and bathing it in her anguished tears.

"I'm dying...Mamo-chan..." She whispered brokenly. "I was poisoned back at the condo's by Hawks-eye and my time has run out." She choked out through trembling gasps. Her sobs having become so powerful her whole body was quaking against his.

He could only hold her, his arms encircling her back and holding tight. He felt as if he was slowly going numb. He just couldn't grasp the truth in her words, they sounded so final and he was breaking inside.

"Beryl promised if I brought her my crystal she would give me the antidote. " She giggled bitterly. "But I knew better. She has always intended to kill me and take my crystal. Even if I had gone to her, she would have never kept her promise."

Darien couldn't speak, blinking uncertainly, with that blank, sightless stare of a broken heart. Gazing unseeing, out at the rolling sea. He was beyond stunned, his mind refused to comprehend the magnitude of her words. Wallowing in the sunset sea before him instead, valiantly trying to breathe. His eyes filled with unshed tears, sobs of his own pilled up deep inside of him. The agony was unbearable, he felt ready to break...to shatter right here on his dream beach. It was hard to deal with how much losing her again hurt. Refusing to acknowledge that she was saying farewell. He focused on the sun, that had began to sink into the waves, illuminating the horizon in a luminescent glow of red and orange. As if the very water itself had been set on fire. The surreal image of the burning sea, left his tired, grief stricken mind transfixed for a time. Allowing him a refuged hide in for a time and not accept the bleak reality that awaited him.

"I will find you again...I promise. In my next life, I will not rest until we are together again. Please wait for me." She asked plaintively, trying to find something for him to believe in, to give him hope. It was a fragile promise, that she may retain any memories of this life upon, her reincarnation. It was a very slim and untrustworthy hope. Because she had no clear memory of being Serenity Durant. Or any of the other women she might have been long ago. Every fragmented memory she could lay claim to felt more like a far off dream. But she made the promise to him anyway, believing in hope and perhaps a little luck would be on her side this time.

"Sere...I don't understand..." he whispered back his voice trembling, he understood her tragic confession. He was just unwilling to accept it. His mind falling back on the her confession of love, finding solace in those honest words instead.

She had finally told him how she felt, he was relieved to know how meaningful he was to her. That he was truly needed, that he was her only love and that even in death she refused to fall in love with another. But he wasn't soothed by her words. Instead a cold panic gripped his throat, that the time he had remaining with her would pass to quickly. He wanted forever... God damn it after everything they had been through...they deserved forever!

He silently begged the powers that be, for more time. It hurt...knowing she was dieing and going to leave him again. The painful hollow ache that was now penetrating his chest was intolerable. It felt as if his heart was being ripped out, while it was still beating. He couldn't breath, couldn't think beyond just holding her tight and never letting her go. A slow painful future would await him after her death, he truly didn't know how to go on with out her. Truly, deep down he was somewhat unwilling to try.

He didn't know what to do at first, that infinite well of despair was opening up again and soon, he knew it would swallow him whole. He held her tighter, as if his embrace would keep her out of death's grasp. Already he felt the cold emptiness forming inside, he was so angry with her and yet he had no energy to scold her for keeping this deadly secret. All these conflicting emotions tumbled and smashed deep inside his heart and he could feel it cracking until it over flowed with emotion. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore. It was like a building storm seeking to destroy everything in it's path. His heart was thundering inside his chest, his eyes wet with building tears.

The torment faded, as a need burned in his now fierce blue eyes. To love her one last time. To shower her with all the affection he held for her in his heart. Needing to feel her heart beating with his, craving her taste, her breath, the feel of her lips. If this is was all they had, if this was the last time they would have, he wanted it to have meaning. A beautiful sweet moment her soul could carry into the next life. To know that he would love only her...in this life and the next. That this love wasn't something fleeting or easily replaced but something eternal.

Then on instinct he pulled her sobbing from his neck. Cradling her cheeks clumsily in his hands, as he stared hard at her for a moment. Absorbing her misery with his own, then crashed his lips against hers. Their lips met in a heated rush, she tasted the salty moisture of her tears, perhaps his? The kiss was urgent, it was anguished and loving. "I love you.." He whispered in a hoarse, aching voice. As he pressed onto her, guiding her tenderly back to the beach. "I need you... oh god, please don't go..." He pleaded, in a trembling whisper.

As his kisses became quite forceful and demanding. She could barely keep up with how his lips danced feverishly over her's, then timidly almost pleadingly his tongue invaded her mouth. She invited him willingly, as she tangled her own tongue inside his mouth. Seeking his kisses just as passionately.

It took very little time to divest each other of their remaining clothes. She slipped him out of his tattered pants and underwear in a hearts beat. The very act of her disrobing, was constantly disrupted by his need to touch her, to taste every inch of her body. Leaving her twisting and turning in his grasp, as he pulled off the Tuxedo jacket. Leaving feather light kisses down neck, over her breasts, lingering near her belly button and along her flanks. Anointing every inch of her arching back. As he tossed the heavy cotton jacket aside, she moaned in the sweetest of pleasures. As his lazy, sensual trail of kisses ended near her exposed bum.

She spun in his grasp, as his fingers began to kneed small circles in the soft inner part between her thighs.

"Sere..." He started, his eyes were moist with more unshed tears. Understanding that this would be their last time together. These moments were passing far to quickly, but were so very precious to both of them.

She stopped him, placing two finger's against his lips as she felt silent tears slipping out of her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. As he fell quiet she lightly fingered the glowing crystal hanging from her throat.

"This is my star seed, my silver crystal, it is capable of anything. It can become the most powerful weapon the earth has ever seen. Or it's salvation... I went to China to learn to use it. But I never completed the training." She grimaced in regret. Truthfully she had gotten scared by the magnitude of its power. She had lacked the confidence to take on her birthright at the time and had run back to Japan.

"But for right now, I need you to keep it safe. Beryl can not get her hands on it!" She stated, her eyes hardening into a fierce stare. "She has become a being of purest evil...her mind has been twisted abnormally. Because of me or her Genesis state I don't know. But it is now full of a sadistic desire to rule this world or destroy it. She can never get her hands on a power source of this magnitude."

"I understand." Darien nodded, staring down at the glowing jewel with trepidation. She was bestowing her own mission onto him. Trusting in him to protect this all powerful crystal that could damn them or save them all on the whims of it's master. It was a daunting task to say the least. He had no idea who Beryl was or what she looked like. But he had no doubts, he would protect it. It would become his greatest treasure, the only piece of Sere he would have left.

"It follows the will of my heart and if it has heard it again. Then somehow, someway I am sure it will have us meet again." She finished sombrely, a bitter sweet smile pulling at her lips.

He remained silent staring down at the glittering shard, his mind spinning away along a tireless round of mounting distress. His stomach was aching and his chest felt heavy, a dull throb of misery was pounding in his head.

He was going to lose her...

"Believe...Mamo-chan...You just have to believe." She barely finished, as his lips came crashing down upon her's once more. Needing the quell the overflowing emotions of eventual loss by drowning himself in loving her again.

She couldn't help but sink her hands into the thick silk of his hair, luxuriating in the feel of it tickling the skin of her finger's. Braced on one elbow he hovered over her, his powerful body shading her from the piercing glow of the setting sun. His hungry kisses once more leaving her mouth, swollen and tingling. His sensual lips beginning to anoint her neck, heading ever lower towards the tingling flesh of her breasts.

She couldn't help but release a low hum of delight as his lips eventually found a pert nipple and began to suckle upon it softly. Her breath became more shallow, her heart beat more rapid. As she arched suddenly against his powerful chest, as his other hand crept lower down her flank and was now cupping her lower thigh. Drawing her leg up, as he rolled himself partially on top of her. She took the invitation to the next level, wrapping her leg around his waist, a naturally possessive move on her part. She wanted him close, needed to feel all of him pressed up against her now very hot and overly sensitive skin.

He rose up off her breast to stare down at her, taking in that lusty gleam in her eyes. As she snaked her arms around his neck drawing him down upon her heavily. Nestling her face just under his chin, her tongue darting out and just lightly gave the tender skin a timid lick.

Darien responded with a low moan, his hand currently suspended over her raised leg began to kneed the taunt flesh there. Sending electric sparks through her sensitive nerves deep into her very core, igniting the fire of need inside her belly. Her pulse ramped up again, she could feel it throbbing in her temples and down her neck. She was feeling lightheaded, somewhat dazed by the intensity of the passion passing between them.

They paid no attention, of how the sweltering heat of the day had fallen away to the dim twilight of coming night. Their entwined bodies keeping each other warm. So engaged with pleasuring each other, time seemed not to exist anymore.

She showered his neck with languid kisses, moving along the corded muscles towards his ear.

"I love you...Mamoru." She whispered against the shell of his ear. "Now and for always..." She finished her promise by suckling at his earlobe, making him cry out her name, "Sere!" it exploded from his mouth in a sharp, breathless call. Speaking of the intensity of desire and longing he sought to restrain.

Then as she detached he slowly lowered himself to the hollow between her breasts. Tenderly he kissed the soft skin along the upper swells, his other hand now caressing her thigh up and down. Stroking her skin, sending ripples of ecstasy to vibrate deep inside of her.

She slowly closed her eyes, her finger's still sheathed in the unruly mass of his thick black hair. Soft, low pants began to heave from her throat. She was moaning and calling out to him in longing, her words becoming incoherent gasps as his fingers lightly brushed over a nipple. It was the slightest of touches, his finger tips just ghosting them selves over the peek of the sensitive nub. As his lips then touched the delicate skin there, she began to shiver as her arousal mounted. The fierce sensation of his lips then fastening around a hardened nipple, sent her body into overdrive. She cried out suddenly, arching against him again.

Darien's whole body was humming in tune with her pleasure, wanting to make this act of love last forever. He lingered in every moment, enjoying making love to her in all the small ways. His hands having returned from gripping her upper thigh to kneeing her other breast. He stared down at her, with sad wonder. As the full moon rose above the water, bathing them both in it's timeless pale glow. Illuminating her face, casting it's tranquil light over the glistering moisture in her eyes. The bitter sweet tears shimmering at the edges of her beautiful eyes. The great sadness reflecting in the depths of her perfect blue matching the sorrow in his own eyes. The unrestrained love she held in those soft cerulean depths, made her all the more beautiful and ethereal. She was everything to him and he would never find another woman who could replace her in his heart.

He lightly caressed her blushing cheek, as she closed her eyes and turned her head softly into his touch. Submitting herself to his love in the same quiet and timid ways she did back when they were young and falling in love for the first time.

"I love you, Sere...you are the Simple Sweetness that makes my life worth living..." His voice faltered then broke. "How..." he started with a shuddering breath.

She stilled his words once more, by cupping his face in her hands and drawing him toward to her lips.

This time her kisses were hard, and demanding. Sucking at his bottom lip then drawing it out tenderly between her teeth.

He ceded to her need wordlessly, as her tongue pressed into his mouth, swirling and tangling inside. Tasting every inch of his mouth, as she then pulled him down fully on top of her. He groaned into her mouth, unable to deny her anything.

The world narrowed to just feeling her, to doing everything he could to pleasure her. To bring out every small, soft sound of ecstasy, every blissful cry. As their lips duelled with one other, smacking and devouring the sadness between them. With tongues and teeth, soft words and tender caresses they soothed one another. As a sweet tide of need and sensation ebbed and flowed in the spaces between. Hands roved over hot skin, now clammy from sweat. She shook and shuddered, as his hands grasped her bottom and pulled her even closer. Her legs had spread for him as they rolled towards the surf. Now he was nestled between her thighs, his hard shaft pressing against her core painfully. As she was left straddling him, her golden hair curtaining his face as she heaved for breath. Her cheeks flushed, eyes glazed with desire as she stared down at him with the most gleeful smile upon her lips. He lay there staring up at her, completely enthralled. In these perfect moments, she took his breath away.

His hands weaved up her back, strong fingers curling around the tops of her delicate shoulder's. She was just so small, so fragile and angelic hovering over him this way. With her cute face flushed a deep rose from pleasurable exertion. Her innocent blue eyes shimmering with lust and a need to feel him deep inside. He felt himself becoming totally at her mercy, he never could deny her anything in the end.

She nudged his erection with her sex, moving him exactly where she wanted him. Then softly eased herself down his length, sheathing every last inch of him deep inside of herself. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip to stop it from trembling. She felt so good, so slick and tight. Hugging him so lovingly, he couldn't help but cry out her name in wonder.

"Oh, god...Usagi.." He held her hips firmly, refusing to relinquish full control to her just yet. Gently pushing himself deeper inside. Moving himself gently, trying not to lose his resolve to take things slow. He swallowed and took a deep breath, as he felt her lips anoint his exposed neck with long languid kisses. He listened to the sweet moans she made, as he began to rock himself deep inside of her. As her breath quickened and became more shallow, he eased himself in and out more smoothly.

Always an attentive lover, he wanted to take her to the very heights of pleasure before allowing himself release. He matched his pace to her subtle cues, how she rocked her hips, shivered and arched into his thrusts.

Slipping a hand behind the nape of her neck, he gently pulled her down towards him. His lips were hot and eager against hers. His kisses quick and persistent, against her swollen lips. All the while he was stroking her insides in long, slow strides. His hands caressing backwards from the nape of her neck to rest against her shoulder blades, enjoying how her body trembled as she slowly lost control.

"Oh...god...Darien..." She shuddered, her voice weak and breathless. His soft groans, growing louder and more pronounced as he drove into her harder.

Unable to contain the sounds he was making, as he felt her draw closer to that state of pure bliss. Her inner muscles starting to flutter and clench against him. He was losing all reason now, the firm grasp he had on his restraint starting to loosen. As she arched herself against him, smashing her breasts up against his chest as she sought to increase the friction between them. It was then his slow rhythm was usurped by a wild woman who was now pounding herself against him. Having no choice, he held her hips steady, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Sere...please...slow down..." He pleaded, as she was seeking to silence him with furious kisses. An inferno of desire had engulfed her and she had lost all rational thought, now lost the currents of passion. Her insides aching to feel more him, faster..deeper...harder...more...more...!

Then he felt he had no choice the only way to reclaim control and extend this encounter was to surprise her. With a growl for dominance, he flipped her over onto the sand.

She yelped in surprise as her view of him shifted, then she felt the soft sand against her back, still slightly heated from their bodies warmth.

"You are always such a willful lover, lets make this last. My Sweetness." He cupped her cheek and smiled fondly down at her.

Serenity merely giggled with mischief, her eyes glittering in the moonlight. As he began a slow, steady rhythm inside of her. He pushed deeper again, making her cry out, as a burst of intense pleasure shot through her. Feeling lost and somewhat disorientated from the rush of indescribable sensations, that rocked through her body, she felt she had no choice. Her hands came fluttering up to his biceps and held tight. Seeking to anchor herself, lest the currents of sudden orgasm swept her away.

Darien was kissing her neck, licking and suckling her skin. It was driving her insane, but she held firm this time. Digging her fingernails into the rock hard muscles of his upper arm and panting softly.

Gasping and calling his name, trapped in the thoes of unimaginable pleasures as the first ripples of her release began to course through her.

"Oh, yes...Darien...please...more...please."

He increased his pace just slightly, as she began to cry out more loudly.

"Yes...Right there...right...right...oh...Mamo-chan!" Bucking and shivering beneath him as her body became unglued.

"Oh...Sweet...your amazing..I can't..." He could barely speak, or even formulate a coherent thought. As her insides began to spasm and clench. She was nearing the end, soon her will would hold no sway over her body and her climax would come.

He needed to change their positions again, calm their bodies natural reactions to their joining. He was unwilling to let it end just yet. As his hands crept behind to the small of her back, he sat up positioning himself perfectly between her legs. As he hoisted her up into a half kneeling position.

"Oh...my..." She gasped, crossing her arms behind his head as her insides started to quiver around him. As he found a spot so deep inside, that the slightest touch sent waves of pleasure so intense it was overwhelming her. Sending sparks of orgasmic light behind her eyes at every achingly slow and purposeful thrust. Making her cry out in lustful abandon every time he moved even slightly.

She remembered this position from their first love making. It had been pleasant, his movements more timid and somewhat awkward. Now he had mastered this particular sexual position, he knew exactly what angle he needed to reach the deepest part of her. How to adjust her by griping her hips, and guiding her subtly with his powerful hands. Maximizing every thrust, to give her the most amazing orgasms she had ever felt.

Then he was leaning into her, his own arms locked behind her back holding her tight to his chest. Driving himself again and again to the deepest part of her, striking that glorious bundle of nerves over and over again. Until she was wailing and calling his name in a mantra of rising desire, unable to control her impulses to grind herself even further against him.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut all she could do was clutch at him as he pounded into her from beneath.

He was losing himself to her, to the lusty screams she made, the incredible sensations of her body surrounding him. He couldn't hold back any longer and dove into that bliss, with his eyes wide open.

Watching as she bounced recklessly in his lap, her head thrown back crying out to the velvet heavens.

The sparks of their dual climax began to tingle along their skin, then like a living fire it increased in intensity becoming small explosions. That invaded every nerve, every cell of their bodies as a connection far more powerful then ever before began to form. Their bodies intertwined, as did their souls. The crystal once just a mild glow flared to life again, illuminating their bodies in the final moments of their coupling.

He held on tight, as she shook and rocked her hips amid the final thrusts. As pure, overwhelming pleasure rippled through them. It exploded through every inch of their bodies, like all consuming blissful fireworks. Pulsing and expanding until they were drowning within the crashing waves of pure sensual euphoria.

When it was all over and the cresting climax had ebbed away, he was motionless holding her tightly to his chest. Refusing to relax his grip on her even a little, worried that if he let go even a little she would disappear. She snuggled gratefully into his chest, her heart pounding and utterly spent. Kissing his chest tenderly, seeking to instill in him the last of her love.

"I can't lose you..." he whispered brokenly, his hand cradling the back of her head. Holding her tightly against him.

"I will always live on, in your heart and in your memories. Darien. So if you think about it. I'm not really gone, completely." She offered, with a grim smile. She felt so incredibly tired, listless...it was hard to keep her eyes open. His chest felt so warm, the beat of his heart lulling her softly.

It gave him no solace, but he chuckled softly at the romantic drivel she managed to resurrect. As a serious attempt to console him. It was just so idealistic and spoken so cheerfully, as if her death wasn't a big deal. She knew that wasn't true, but she was just trying to ease his suffering in that silly idealistic way she always did.

"I'm so tired..." She whispered, "I need to rest now...Mamoru..." She finished weakly. Her breath becoming more shallow upon his chest, slowly fading away into nothing. Her eyes felt so heavy she could barely keep them open, it was a strange sensation...dieing.

Like falling into a deep sleep, her thoughts and feelings being pulled away from her as her heart began to slow. She could barely feel Darien's chest rising and falling beneath her cheek now, his quiet sobs seemed almost dreamlike.

"I love you...Sere...please don't go." he whispered, kissing the top of her head over and over again. Sensing that her body was failing and their was nothing he could do. Again events were spiralling out of his control and he was powerless to stop it.

"Gomen..." she mumbled, her fingers relaxing against his chest as her life ebbed away.

Every one of her muscles relaxed in his arms as she reluctantly fell into the grasp of death. As her head flopped backward against his arm, he gasped and struggled to breathe. Gazing mournfully down at her, his vision blurred by tears. A strange thought surfacing in his mind.

She looked so serene, as if she was merely sleeping. How many times had he awoken before her when they were living together. He had felt so fulfilled just watching her sleep, this time all he felt was a burning rage. The simple idea that she could be only sleeping, made him so angry, he lost his restraint and screamed in agony at the night sky above. His heart was pounding, as his stomach roiled with utter misery.

"God! Please take me too...I can't do this!" He shouted in overwhelming pain. As his despair began to consume him again.

Over and over again he cursed and shouted until his voice became strained and hoarse. Unable to scream any longer, he finally allowed himself to cry. Deep penetrated sobs vibrated through out his body. As he held his beloved to his chest, rocking her back and forth. Releasing all his pent up despair, as he bathed the top of her head with his tears. His body quaking and shivering with a crippling sorrow, that he was now drowning in. The insurmountable pain of loss exploded in his chest, shattering every piece of his heart and soul.

He judged himself as truly cursed, the implications throwing a sickening twist into his guts. He would always have to endure losing every person he ever loved over and over again.

She seemed so small, so fragile in death. The vibrant fighting spirit that had sustained her for so long was now absent. She was just a shell now, a husk destined to wither and rot away. That grave thought tore at him like a jagged knife slicing away every aspect of his life that had once held meaning.

It was then her body began to fade from his arms, as if she was but a trick of the light from the full moon hovering over the sea. Her spirit shimmered away in a cloud of stardust, returning to the cosmos itself right before his eyes.

At first he could only stare down at the sparkling starlight in shock. His eyes filled with a raw, unfocused terror. "NO..." He shouted in desperation. A raw panic settled upon him, at the universes cruelty. It was taking every last piece of her away from him. "No..Sere...you can't do this...please, god...you can't leave me!" He pleaded to the fates themselves, pounding the sand with his fists as his tears became an endless cascade upon the ground. He didn't know how to move on, how to live again with out her. It was just to painful, his chest ached with a deep soulful pain, as if his heart had been crushed inside. The weak organ left shivering and traumatized, struggling to beat. He was having trouble breathing, his sobs becoming a torrent of emotion he could not quell. He had not cried or mourned his parents and now upon his true loves death that dam had broken. He was wailing like a lost child, gasping and struggling for breath as he released all his pain and grief. Never in his life had he cried so hard, it had served no purpose in his life thus far. But this time the grief was just far to much to bear.

He lost track of how long he had drowned in his misery, sobbing brokenly towards the sand. His mind and body becoming so exhausted, he was left in a numb haze. A strange sense of calm overcame him, his tears never abated but grew silent.

In her absence the warmth of the night began to plummet into a bitter cold. The stars in the night sky faded away along with the gentle glow of the full moon. Leaving the sky overhead as a blank void of darkness. The crackling of freezing water echoed from the sea. As the crashing waves and rolling ocean turned into a shimmering horizon of ice. Snow began to fall, thick and heavy from the nothingness above. Blanketing the sand in a dismal layer of frost. Darien's paradise he had created just for her, had become a frozen wasteland. His consuming despair killing his once cherished dream. Hunched over his knees unable to breath, he clenched his fists so tightly his nails drew blood from his palms. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shuddered in the freezing cold. Refusing to scream anymore over what cruel punishment his life had become. Allowing the misery to flow from his eyes and out upon this now bleak and desolate dream world. As the snow collected over his body. Turning his skin and hair a pure white as if his soul was becoming petrified by the pain.

_So never mind the darkness._

_We still can find a way._

_'Cause nothin' last forever._

_Not even the cold November Rain._

Reality came rushing back, cold and relentless. His body felt stiff and ached all over from hours of tireless fighting. He felt the piercing chill of the cement against his knees and bare legs, it dug into his flesh like a thousand pricking needles. He welcomed the pain, anything was better then having to deal with the tragic outcome that lay just behind him. With a groan of distress, he felt the slight weight of her dead body against his back. She had crumpled against him when he had fallen to his knees, her slender arms dangled low over his arms. With a growl of disgust at his reluctance to turn around, to face the hard truth that she was utterly and truly gone.

He struggled with his anguish, needing to deal with all of that later. He grabbed ahold of it and stuffed it down deep in his heart, his once pain riddled face turning into an emotionless stone. Slowly he twisted around and gently took her lifeless body into his arms. Standing up, surveying the destroyed habitat in a detached state of mind. It was like he had tunnel vision, his mind had gone numb with grief. He noticed the woman dressed in the assassins garb, standing a few feet away. Watching him with a cool, clinical eye. She made no move towards him, she was just watching. The woman beside her was in tears, her finger's pressed against her mouth holding back even greater sobs. All the Onii he had killed were now human corpses, he figured that miracle was thanks to his girl.

He trailed his gaze down the scattered path of bodies to the broken glass of the enclosure. The girls were all crowded around the shattered opening. All in tears themselves. Raye was cradling Mina in her arms, crying silently as her lover wailed in anguish. Amy was being held by Zac, crying softly into his chest, while the blonde man stood like a living statue unsure as to what to do to help him. Lita had made a few nervous steps inside the drained pool, her face wet and flaring red hot with rage.

He never noticed the stunned, dusty blonde woman leaning out over the broken glass of the upper viewing balcony high above. Her sky blue eyes wide with horror as she took in Serenity's lifeless corpse.

Darien couldn't bring himself to look down at her again, he felt if he allowed himself even a glimpse of her dead in his arms. He would completely lose the last of his composure and fall apart right there.

But in the end he convinced himself to look, nervously darting his eyes downwards. Finding her delicate body resting in his arms. Her skin had taken on a greyish parlour, her hair was limp and lacking in it's usual luster. Her face looked serene, all expression drained away into a tender angelic rest. Insanely he once again deluded himself that she might only be sleeping.

He laughed bitterly at that, finally noticing that she was completely nude. The holy light she had cast from her body with the last of her life force to heal him and everyone around them. Had vaporized her clothes. With a shuttering sigh, a stray thought passed through him, that he didn't want her naked and on display like this. Latching onto that idea, as a way to refocus himself away from the suffocating grief. He contemplated how he was going to cover her up. Remembering his dress shirt, discarded back in his holding cell. He needed to reclaim her modesty, so he merely leaped up onto the dry plateau and out of the pool. Headed stiffly into the narrow rocky corridor and out of view.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody._

_Don't ya think that you need somebody._

_Everybody needs somebody._

_You're not the only one._

_You're not the only one._


	16. A life in reflection

Hello, hello all! Welcome back to another instalment of this crazy tangent. I would like to thank all of you out there who have fav'd or followed this fic. I would also like to the thank all who have reviewed and who reviewed last chapter. This is the point in the story that most author's seem to lose steam, myself included. I am very grateful to all of you who have been supporting my efforts.

Author's note: Lyrics by Depeche Mode:A pain I am used to

Seeking Salvation

_I'm not sure what I am looking for anymore._

_I just know I am harder to console._

The morning sky was a dull slate grey thanks to the heavy cloud mass currently encroaching upon the shoreline. The clouds rippled with lighting strikes that forked savagely towards the churning waves of the sea. Thunder exploded in the distance as the rain finally threatened to fall. Creating a sinister backdrop behind the small fleet of three black helicopters that were now bearing down upon the island.

The immense wind the helicopters were kicking up, as they landed upon the wide stretch of beach. Sent a cloud of fine white sand up into the weak morning light like a rising storm from some nameless dessert. Obscuring the rolling bluffs of scrub grass further inland in a wall of blinding sand, that billowed and engulfed the struggling vegetation in a matter of seconds.

The hatches slammed open and three full platoons of soldier's swarmed the beach front. Dressed in full black battle fatigues. Complete with bulky flak jackets and semi automatic rifles at the ready. They charged the beach their boots beating a steady staccato as they headed further into the tall grass that bordered the shoreline. Rushing up the slopes heading higher inland. Intent on a mission of elimination for all who remained inside the Aquarium.

Beryl lounged for the moment inside the back hatch, on the long metal bench that took up most of the rear, of the compartment. Watching her troops with a self satisfied smirk, heading off to exact her final retribution upon the Shinoda Crime Syndicate and any other would be hero's. Who were stupid enough to ally themselves with Serenity. Each and every one of her soldier's was a perfect killing machine. Spurned by an iron resolve and determination to complete their mission at all costs. They didn't over think their orders they just got things done, it was a mindset one only got from highly trained military goons.

"Nothing ever goes according to plan." She sighed, casting Endymion a sour look. The man had sacrificed his human body to his Genesis State. Now he was a living piece of gold armour, glowering at her from his dark corner of the hatch. His striking golden eyes taking her measure with a fierceness that would stop most people dead. Beryl on the other hand, knew Daiki, Shinoda was a shrewd warrior and would not just lash out and strangle her no matter how much he wished to. So she was relaxed and somewhat smug in her confident understanding of Endymion.

"She's in there you know." She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him an annoying half smile. That was both arrogant and sarcastic at the same time.

"I sense her..." Endymion growled back, his eyes falling distant as he searched for a better idea of her condition. Her aura seemed cloudy...as if it was trapped under water. He would not be able to properly track her until her soul resurfaced. So he was biding his time with Beryl, unwilling to waste his energy running blind through the Aquarium on some half cocked witch hunt.

"The only reason I didn't toss your sorry ass out of my metal bird here was because you promised to aid me. Your swore you would track down Serenity and bring her and her crystal back to me. " Beryl leaned forward, with an air of superiority. Seeking to stare him down. Endymion met her dark glare with one of his own, that was just as fierce and merciless.

"I highly doubt I can trust you." She finished, with a sigh of resignation. Then merely laughed in his face, relaxing back against the bench. Feigning disinterest to mask how nervous and unsettled his glare had made her.

Endymion never said a word, glowering out over the rising storm in the distance. That was now crashing violently against the sea.

"I had figured her Dark Prince would go rushing off to save her. " Beryl chuckled. "Instead he's hanging back like a coward." she taunted with a bitter smirk.

Endymion merely left the hatch, moving into the bleak dawn light to lean casually against the open doorframe with his arms crossed. The helicopter pilot paid him an odd look out of the corner of his eyes, as he noticed him on the periphery of his vision.

"Your little jabs are not going to rile me this time Beryl." He stated, still biding his time, keeping close tabs on Serenity's aura. He didn't know what was going on, but it was like she wasn't quite here in this reality. There wasn't anything he could do to help right now, but he trusted in her fighting spirit she would overcome what ever trial she was currently navigating through. When she made it back, he would be at her side in a instant. Until then he would keep tabs on Beryl and hopefully figure out what her plans were. Beyond killing Serenity that is...

"Aren't you at all worried about my men, killing her." She moved to sit in the open doorway, her legs dangling low near the skids. Casting him enquiring looks, curious as to why he wasn't acting as rashly heroic as before back at the hotel.

"Because human men stand no chance of actually harming her, if she has the crystal as you say." He stated matter factly.

"Yeah...that was a bit of a disappointment. " Beryl scowled out over the sand, at the four sister's currently frolicking in the surf. Wadding with out fear up to their knees, as the thunderstorm rolled in. Completely oblivious to the heated blame Beryl was now casting their way.

"No, matter. I've been patient for nineteen years. I can be patient a little longer." She sighed and stretched, moaning languidly as she worked the kinks out of her back.

"I have no idea why you want to get a hold of her crystal. It won't work for you anyway, no matter how many hours of meditation you have been doing. " He stated, narrowing his eyes and hoping the arrogant loud mouth would take the bait. His comment was a subtle jibe at her inadequacies,hopefully enough to get her angry. An enraged Beryl was reckless and usually her mouth became unhinged with venomous intent. Spouting more then she should and giving herself away in an effort to hurt the person who pissed her off.

Beryl spun around to confront him. "You don't think I haven't figured that out already! My first trip to China to retrieve that stupid trinket proved useless. " She growled still rather indignant that the crystal hadn't reacted at all to her. Then she had ended up in battle with Serenity, resulting in her getting buried alive in the Empress's Wang's ancient tomb.

Endy merely smiled mockingly at her.

"So why do you still want her crystal?" He asked, acting tired and disinterested in her reply.

"I don't, I just want her dead!" Beryl shot back. "But my partner is interested in the crystal and she has a plan to get that thing to work for me. " A slow malicious smile spread over her lips. "So it's a win, win situation for both of us." she finished cryptically.

Endy raised his brows, which was a rather pointless change in expression. Since his whole face was covered in flawless gold metal and his eyebrows were non-existent. He was incapable now of subtle expressions.

Then he cocked his head in sudden alarm towards the outcropping of cliffs that loomed at the edge of the beach. That the huge Aquarium sat upon. Serenity had phased back into this reality but her life force was flickering, she was near death and fading fast. If he was going to heal her then he needed to get going.

He had found out very little about Beryl's plan, it was disappointing but he was out of time.

With out a word he ran from the beach and into the tall grass, pushing the speed and stamina of his Genesis state to its very limits. Covering ground faster then a normal human man, taking to the foothills of the cliffs determined to overtake the small army of Beryl's soldiers before they hit the peek.

_I don't see who I am trying to be instead of me._

_But the key is a question of control._

"What the hell is going on!" Mina screamed, unable to move into the habitat and fight. As Raye had completely become unraveled by the sight of Sere's lifeless body. Wailing and clutching at her, as unbearable misery weeped from her eyes. The strong willed, quick tempered girl had become totally inconsolable. So Mina remained holding onto her tight, screaming her rage out at Michiru. Desperately needing answers.

Zac was overcome by it all, silently watching the young dusty blonde man, reemerge from the back alcove with the body of a dark haired woman in his arms. The older teen was completely broken, heart and soul yet he shed no more tears. Staring blind out over the mass of corpses on the floor and the stunned people in mid confrontation. Heading for the break in the glass enclosure, as if none of them existed.

Lita couldn't shake the strange sense of deja vu that came over her. As she kept a close eye on the young man heading towards the break in the enclosure. Narrowing her eyes, she scrutinized his features...seeking to understand why she felt like she should recognize him. That he held some long forgotten significance. When the knot in her memory prove to difficult to untie she shook her head, trying to clear the confusion. Now was not the time to dwell on mystery's, she needed to stay focused on what was happening around her. Forcing herself to stay on task, she cut her gaze back to Neptune and her shady companion.

Zac held Amy tighter, as the grieving young man past them. He felt Amy's body tense as the teen past, her silent tears pausing as her sad expression changed to one of shocked confusion. Abruptly turning in his arms, as the intense feeling of deja vu passed over her. Compelled to watch the young man leave the destroyed habitat. Her fierce intellect trying valiantly to put the pieces together.

Shingo held onto his dead girlfriend tenderly, as he passed into the dark room beyond. His sky blue eyes glazed and unseeing with grief. He had paid the others no mind and faded away into the dark recesses of the Aquariums halls. Uncaring if their might be more Onii lurking in the far off corridors. He had a dismal air of regret and finality hanging like a death shroud over his whole being. He understood that he was very much like a dead man walking. The very act of wandering off into the forsaken halls of the Aquarium an act of suicide...yet he just couldn't seem to care.

He felt so very cold...numb even to the fatal reality surrounding him.

"Sammy..." Amy moaned against Zac chest, her blue eyes shimmering with new, more profound tears. As she watched the broken young man disappear into the gloom.

Zac only held her tighter, her whole body tremoring with unbearable sadness as she sobbed against him. Unable to contain all the misery and anguish she felt inside.

Lita was trembling as well, but it was pure rage that was rippling through her body. Like a building explosion, the intensity of her feelings were cascading all over her body in the form of crackling lightening. Her emerald eyes blazing with a ferocity that could not be matched. As she glared at the mystery woman wreathed in black and Neptune.

"You got one minute to explain things before I unleash a hell, that will make you wish you had never been born!" She shouted, her voice booming over the pool like a gun shot.

"Good thing I was never actually born." The woman in black snapped back sardonicly.

"We can't have that boy walking around with his memories intact, Michiru. " She turned away from Jupiter as if she poised no real threat. "He knows way to much, thanks to Beryl's big mouth. I had hoped our sleeper would remain asleep but I guess that wasn't to be." She finished with an air of resignation, sounding very much like a frustrated mother tired of constantly picking up after her daughter.

Neptune nodded with grim understanding, leaving her master's side and striding with purpose towards Jupiter. Understanding what was expected of her and the grim confrontation to come from her fellow Soldier's.

Jupiter growled low, as she approached. Preparing herself to unleash a torrent of electricity upon her before she got to close. Then she noticed the woman in black had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Jupiter glanced around the empty habitat nervously, her stomach plummeting in dread.

"Let me pass, Jupiter. I mean you no harm." Neptune spoke, her voice dry and brittle. Sounding as soft and weak as a new born kittens.

"Oh, honestly. Stop acting like such a pacifist. You already did us a great harm." Uranus had gathered herself and leapt from the broken observation window. "I don't think we will just let you waltz out of here with out some answers. " She finished, landing gingerly behind Neptune. Her face a stoic mask, all emotion wiped clean away. Now she was facing her lover in a professional, impersonal manner. As if their love had meant nothing, merely a whim she was thank to be over with.

Neptune moved closer to Jupiter, her left hand reaching with a subtle grace, to grasp the taller brunettes wrist. "Don't let her touch you!" Uranus screamed, as Jupiter raised her arms to ward of the quietly approaching woman. She had such a gentle, non-threatening air that it put one off guard easily.

"I don't want to fight you." Neptune cast her lover a sad look over her shoulder. Her voice wavering with coming tears as she let her hand drop in defeat to her side.

"Then you should have never betrayed me." Uranus snarled back. Her light blue eyes were nearly grey with turbulent emotions. The depths smoking with vengeance. Needing to expunge the emotional poison currently coursing through her veins, she needed to engage in combat. Desperately wanting answers, she knew Michiru could not provide.

Neptune gave a sad sigh and hung her head, she knew as soon as she saw Black Widow that her time as a double agent was up. That she would have to come clean and face her lover's wrath. The cold truth as to why she had betrayed Ido, offering her fellow soldier's upon Beryl alter like sacrificial lambs to the slaughter. Wouldn't relieve her guilt, or redeem herself in Haruka's eyes. She had made her decision long ago, knowing full well the death of their love would be the greatest tragedy she would ever face. Which had been one of the main reasons she had been distancing herself, allowing Haruka to tease and flirt recklessly with Serenity for years with out recourse. She had given up on their love, allowing it a slow agonizing death. Hiding away, remolding Hotaru's mind so that she would be the perfect weapon to destroy the impurities...the humans for her master. For she was the Eternal Soldier of Silence, her Genesis capable of only death and destruction.

With the lesser creatures gone, her own people, the Genesis Born loyal to her master could reclaim this planet peacefully. They could create a utopia and move into the future with out persecution. This was Black Widow's dream, that had seduced her. She had wanted that kind of superior kind of peace, more then she had wanted love.

Neptune turned to glare threateningly at Uranus. "You can never understand my pain." She howled, the intensity of her anguish once pressing against her cold composure, like the pressure upon a dam. Finally overflowed her resolve, as tears coursed down her cheeks. Her expression twisting into both guilty remorse and festering resentment.

"I tried..." Uranus started, a haunting pain in her eyes.

Neptune started to laugh mirthlessly, interrupting her compassion rudely.

"She offered me a better deal then Ido." Neptune shrugged, wiping away her bitter tears with her fingertips. "After this I get to live in peace...I will have finally earned a proper life. I will be no ones weapon any longer!" She shouted, leaping into the air and curling into a forward flip over Jupiter's head.

Jupiter spun around in alarm as the aqua tinted blonde was landing lightly behind her and rushed for the broken glass.

"Stop her!" Uranus shouted, sending a ball of wind towards Neptune.

The seasoned warrior that she was, heading for the break in the habitat wall had been a feint. Michiru darted to the left in the last second, dashing towards the observation balcony.

Uranus swore as Jupiter shouted a desperate warning towards the girls. But it was to late Uranus's wind struck them all like a concussive blast. They screamed and went flying back into the shadowed alcove. Striking the walls hard. Mina had hung onto Raye, pulling her in close and shielding her with her own body, as she then impacted viciously with the back wall. Leaving a nice sized crack up the drywall and cement as she slid boneless to the floor. Zac as well had kept Amy safe against his chest, taking the brunt of the attack. He struck the wall beside Mina indenting the drywall even more with his added weight. Being only human he wasn't as physically hardy as a Genesis Soldier and with a pathetic moan he slipped unconscious, as he crumpled to the floor, pinning a frightened Amy beneath him.

Neptune used the distraction and leaped up into the balcony and disappeared from sight.

"Oh, fuck me." Uranus snarled, refusing to allow the guilt of her rash attack to distract her. Racing through the broken glass of the habitat, resolutely ignoring the four casualties she had created. Intent on heading Neptune off when she left the staircase at the back of the alcove.

Jupiter was stunned for a moment, just standing there with her mouth agape. She quickly gathered her wits and charged after Uranus.

She stopped briefly in the alcove, unsure if she should leave her girlfriends. Amy was hysteric, crying loudly and seeking to push Zac's dead weight off of her. But Mina made the decision for her, her ability to remain calm when shit hit the fan was god send. She easily took control of crazy situations and leading others just came naturally to her. The honey blonde was slowly rising up from the floor, helping Raye to stand. When Uranus had run past, followed by the strong footsteps of Jupiter.

"Do not waste your time with us! Go get her!" Mina cried, pointing off towards the east corridor.

Jupiter merely nodded, her face set in a determined scowl before racing off to catch up to Uranus.

_Can you say what you are trying to play anyway?_

_I just pay while you are breaking all the rules._

The stale, musky air of the cells was a bit overpowering as Darien carried his beloved between the darkened rows. Heading resolutely down the narrow aisle between the rusty iron cages, back tracking from a very hazy memory, to his own cell. Fighting to keep his mind focused on only one thing, retracing his steps to his discarded shirt. Trying not to dwell to much on the fact that her dead body was hanging like a lifeless doll in his arms. Never to open her eyes, or speak his name so lovingly, ever again. He knew if he thought about it, he would fall back into that endless pit of despair and would never reemerge from it. He had wanted to protect her in the only way he could right now. To give her, her dignity in death. By shrouding her naked body in his shirt. It was a trivial obsession, wanting to dress her. But it gave him purpose, a goal to strive for. A reason to breathe right now, when all he wanted to do was lay down and join her in death.

The knowledge of what she had done for him, her ultimate sacrifice to save him. Hit him so hard, his steps staggered and his knees weakened. Almost buckling him right then and there in the darkness. She had used up the last of her life force to cleanse his soul, to tame his Genesis state that had been devouring him. "No...No...Sere...Why did you do it? Oh, God Sweetness I can't do this alone..." His voice was weak, coming out as a sob. As he stared down at her ashen face, her blind eyes having fallen partially open. As her head was jostled from his flagging steps. She was staring off into the darkness, with that dull look of death. The light long since fled along with the beat of her heart.

Swallowing over and over again, attempting to ease the growing lump of grief in his throat that was seeking to choke him. His breathing was short and quick, sounding more like painful gasps. His head was pounding with anguish and rage. Feeling totally useless, his emotions writhing and churning out of his control. Building and rebounding inside of him until he felt like all he could do to release the pressure was to scream. But he refused allow himself any kind of peace, he needed to contain this pain. He deserved this agony, this torture, this empty rage was his punishment for being to weak yet again. For not protecting her again...

He walked blindly through the dim light of the holding area, unaware of the woman clad in all black following him with silent steps. She blended into the shadows like she had become a part of them, a ghost or demon tirelessly focused upon her target. She would wait and pounce when the time was right, reclaim what was her's and place the final piece of her strategy into place. But she wasn't heartless she would allow this man to have a few moments more to say a proper goodbye.

Darien laid her down on the cold cement of his cell, carefully cradling her head and guiding it tenderly down onto the floor. He groaned with misery, closing his eyes as he bent over her. Pressing his lips to her soft forehead, "I love you." He whispered, before clearing his throat trying to swallow back his tears. Then turned away from her, a grim resignation in his eyes. There was no way to breathe life back into her, or put that sweet, irrepressible soul of hers back into place. She was gone and he had no choice but to keep on living...with out her. With his head hung low, he searched the gloom of the cell for his discarded shirt. Finding it balled up in a back corner. Gathering it up swiftly with trembling hands, he made he way back to her cooling body.

It was hard to look at her, let alone to dress her. It took him several deep breaths just to move forward and spread out his shirt. Brushing the wrinkles out a bit neuroticly, still trying to find the courage to lay her nude body inside the open cotton shirt. Her skin had been losing it's warmth, becoming clammy and taunt as the cells began to die within the fragile tissue. Her extremities were starting to stiffen. Her bodies' slow death had been a disturbing sensation to experience. He had been relieved in a shallow, shamed sort of way when he had set her down.

It took close to a minute before he found the courage to lay her atop the shirt and gently slip her stiff arms into the sleeves. As he started to button up the garment, the sweet memory of their first time together swam in his minds eye. His hands had been trembling just as fiercely then, as he had unbuttoned her shirt. It was morbidly ironic that he was now in a mirror situation like this. The burning anguish pulsed in his throat. As tears trailed endlessly down his face. His hands were shaking so badly, he gave up on the last few buttons needing a moment. Unable to handle the bombardment of his grief any longer, he buried his face in his hands and wept. He cried with out shame, with out pride. A raw, heart wrenching sound of agony ripped from his throat, as the massive weight of his sorrow crushed him wholly. His chest burned, as if fire had ignited in his lungs. He felt gutted, as if his very heart had been hollowed out leaving only an empty void in its place. In time his cries ebbed and the welcomed numbness took hold. More time past in the grim silence of the cell, as he stared down at her. Memorizing every inch of her, this peaceful image of her in repose was what he wanted to take with him in the bleak years to come. He wanted this final visual epitaph of her seared into his mind. He wanted this grim memory to never fade, to be able to reflect upon his ultimate failure with a sharp, painful clarity. So that he it would punish him in the years to come. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence any longer and began to babble softly.

"Stubborn, hotheaded... you always do as you please with out any thought about anyone else. Always getting into trouble. " He started, with a weak chuckle. That sounded lifeless and strained. "You used to be such a crybaby...but now you were the strong one. You came to my rescue for a change...huh." He laughed bitterly. "Well, this is a fine mess you got yourself into Sere..." He admonished her jadedly. As if casting blame her way would ease the guilt that was slowly killing him. "How am I going to save you from this?" he sighed heavily, raking his hands through his hair violently. Then cleared his throat, swallowing back the bile that had been creeping up from his roiling stomach for the last little while. Obsessively adjusting the last button on his shirt. Then forcing himself to trail his gaze upward to her pale face again. She looked utterly peaceful, her golden hair a beautiful fan above her head. Now properly dressed in his shirt, he started to laugh but there was no mirth in it. She used to wear his clothes after sex when they were living together. Always stating that his old shirts were the most comfortable thing to sleep in. It was seemingly natural that she would spend her eternal sleep wrapped up in his clothes, surrounded by his scent.

His strained laughter died down as he scrubbed his hand up and down his face. His movements almost violent, as if seeking to rip the grief away from his expression.

"Our life together wasn't suppose to be this short." He snarled, "You were my dream, I was going to marry you. " He cupped her cheek, staring down at her lovingly. He began to tell her all the things he loved most about her.

How she always brightened his days, with simply being near him. How she made him laugh with her feisty temper and her sweet childish antics. How he admired her, for never giving in or backing down when her life got to hard to handle. That she had struggled and triumphed over more adversity and suffering then he had. That he had never been that strong, that she was his hero in every way.

He told her of his dreams for their future, the house he wanted to buy her. The children he wanted to give her. That he wanted girls as fierce and beautiful as their mother. Knowing that they would have her courage and self reliance to never let hardship drag them down.

The pain got to be to much for him to bear, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "How do you expect me to go on without you again?" He chastised her. Unable to stop the stream of tears now cascading down his face. He lightly brushed his fingers up and down her cheek crying softly. "I love you...I miss you like crazy already." He smirked bitterly.

"It is regrettable." A cool voice floated to him softly from the door of his cell. "All that is left for you now is regret and misery."

Darien spun to confront the woman dressed as an assassin. She was leaning casually against the iron doorframe. "But it couldn't be helped." She shrugged with a tired sigh, crossing over to him and crouching on the other side of Serenity's body.

"She has set this outcome in motion five years ago, when she rashly decided to use her ultimate power's to change your reality. To bring back all the dead at Cross Roads and undo the damage she had caused." Black Widow stated, giving Darien a cold yet compassionate look. "If she hadn't used her only wish on you, her crystal would have had the power to resurrect her once again."

"What..." Darien breathed, staring down at Serenity aghast and horrified that she may have had another chance at life if it wasn't for his uselessness in the past. The hope of her coming alive again had arisen and been dashed in a instant, making his heart lurch painfully as his head roared with another bout of turbulent emotions. He wanted to scream at her again for wasting her powers on him.

But it was just to late...to late for everything.

"Now she will have to start over as a brand new soul." The strange woman sighed. "She was so close to finally reaching enlightenment, to obtaining the full power of her star seed." She flicked the crystal at Serenity's neck jadedly. "I just can't endure another thousand years of watching my daughter struggle." She huffed, her eyes twitching back up to Darien.

"For what it's worth, Darien Shields. I am sorry." She gave him a grim smile, then moved faster then he could see. Cracking him in the temple with a Kali stick she had hidden in the folds of her loosely wrapped shirt.

Darien grunted in surprise before falling unconscious to the cement.

Black Widow let out a long sigh, before gathering Serenity up in her arms and leaving the cell.

It was time to push onward with her plans, she had no tears to shed for her daughter this time. Having long ago cried herself dry, after enduring one miserable life after another of her daughters. As she relived her karma over and over again, seeking to understand her one great truth and become immortal once again. In the end she had not succeeded, but she had only been a hairs breadth away in this life. It was so depressing that she was now going to have to start this cycle over from the beginning, in a new body. The ancient woman just couldn't endure another thousand years or more of this hell. So she had come up with a plan, sixteen years ago when Serenity had killed herself. To end this cycle of rebirth once and for all. The cosmic cradle that had spewed forth these star seeds and created the race of gods, she had concluded was a cruel and emotionless force. She wished to undo it all! She would bring this world and all of the universe, salvation; through an immortal Silence...

_All the signs that I find have been underlined._

_Devils thrive on the drive that is fuelled._

Once they left the tunnels, guiding a stricken young woman between them. Jed and Hollywood felt a profound wave of relief to be topside again. They had narrowly escaped hell. It was luck more then cunning that had allowed them to survive the long trek through the darkness. They could hear the distant growls of living demons and the faint keening of lost souls as they perished. While they headed like cowards towards the exit, trying to find solace in the fact they were saving one soul from death.

The faint light of dawn was filtering into the huge lobby through the glass entry doors. Promising them safe passaged back to the warmth and light of a new day. The corridor's down there had been harrowing. The howls and rumbling growls of Onii always lurking just out of sight. With their adrenaline pumping through their veins they had moved slowly but steadily back the way they had come. Trying to stay calm for the woman's sake, who was just a frail young thing barely twenty years old. With long raven black hair and wide chocolate brown eyes and a sweet round face all marred with fear and stained with dried blood. Her sparkling red dress was in tatter's, hanging low over her breasts and up one thigh all the way up to the underside of her butt. The scuffling of roaming Oni were always threatening, so they had to creep slowly and silently onwards in the endless darkness. Their were times Jed swore his heart was going to burst in his chest, as a looming shadow of a monster would pass either before or behind them. Sniffing the air, searching for their scents. Hollywood would end up clamping a hand so tight around the girls mouth, her eyes would bug out in terror. Stiflingly her screams to barely a whisper, until the threat past. Leaving a white impression marks over her face, when he released her. She never fought back or remarked on how brutally Hollywood was man handling her. She was nearly hysteric and not in her right mind.

But they had eventually made it back to the surface, whole and hardy. An excitement of coming freedom, was pounding through his veins and Jed couldn't help but grin like a fool up at Hollywood and quicken his pace.

"Almost there!" he whooped, pushing a glass door aside and offering the woman to go first like a gentleman.

She giggled and trotted through so very happy to be safe from this living hell.

Hollywood rolled his eyes in disgust and followed Jed out into the grey light of dawn. Far to controlled and stoic to even smile. He never showed any kind of relief at his coming freedom. Striding into the looming rain storm on the top step of the cement entrance and straight into the mussel of a machine gun. Hollywood stood frozen, glaring straight and true into the cold cobalt blue eyes of a soldier dressed in a full black flak vest and combat dress.

"Fuck..." Jed cursed beside him, slowly raising his hands in the air.

The young woman had already been escorted down the stairs by another soldier and now she was kneeling in a lineup with Kane and two other women down at the foot of the stairs. Kane had his hands crossed behind his head, the women were forced in the same pose. Whimpering and attempting not to burst into tears.

Hollywood paid Kane a stern look, who merely smile mockingly up at them.

"Morning Gents, I believe you have met my new friends." He commented dryly.

The Soldier moved around them and pushed them down the steps at gun point. Both Hollywood and Jed had been verbally commanded to place their hands behind their heads.

"These are the guys from the Hotel." Hollywood stated under his breath as he was pushed down on his knees by the Soldier's partner.

"No shit Sherlock! You figure that out all by yourself." Jed commented back bitterly as he was shoved onto his knees beside Hollywood.

Hollywood jerked his head sideways, cuffing Jed in the side of the head with his elbow sharply. Unable to contain his frustrations with the man any longer. Jed shout back in retaliation, only to have the Soldier behind him grow nervous and slam the barrel of his rifle into the back of his head. Jed stumbled forward into Hollywood's back with a grunt. Then they both settled down and knelt peaceably beside Kane. Unwilling to press the point, figuring these young over eager recruits might be a little trigger happy as well.

"So whats the plan..." Jed muttered under his breath.

"So far this is it." Kane shrugged dramaticly.

"This is it!" Jed leaned forward, so Hollywood's broader frame wasn't blocking his ire, to snap at Kane.

"We are just going to submit like a bunch of pussies! And wait for Gi-Joe to shoot us in the back of the heads like rabid dogs!" Jed howled indignantly.

"A whole bunch of them went down into the Aquarium a few minutes ago, and I can't move faster then a bullet..can you SuperMan?" Kane snarled back.

"So then for now we wait." Hollywood advised calmly. His words having merit, since all three women were now sobbing in fear again. Leaving the two young soldier's floundering. Conflicted with compassion to comfort them or stay true to their duty. In the end they remained stoic, pointing their guns at them all.

"Report back to Staff Sergeant Krisholm. Let him know we captured some of the people from the terrorist cell trying to escape. " The Soldier guarding Kane commanded to his companion.

Kane passed Hollywood a confused glance. What kind of bull shit have these guys been fed about who they were killing?

"Fine, I'm on it." His partner waved him off impatiently, pulling out what looked like a cell phone from his flak jacket. "But the third platoon still hasn't made it up here, don't you think thats a bit odd." He added, casting his friend a strange almost nervous look.

"The third platoon is none of our concern." The other soldier shot back, never taking his eyes off the prisoners.

His companion sighed, then squinted his eyes. Out past the rusty carousel in the main courtyard of the Aquarium's main grounds. He could just make out the moving shadow of a troop of men coming out of the grey mist in the distance.

"Oh, here they come." he commented, pointing the cell phone out towards the open grounds below them.

Jeds stomach dropped into his toes, this truly was the end. With a group of hardened soldier's on the way here, these nervous young men would be emboldened and perhaps finish the job of killing them. The massacre within the ballroom coming fresh to his mind. As these dark clad soldier's had laid waste to all the young men and women who had been changing at the time. They had no conscience, not even a shred of guilt at what they were doing. Compelled by some zealot ideal or merely obeying commands from some lunatic higher up. Either way they were mindless killing machines and he felt his life was ticking away to nothing as the platoon approached.

The group of soldier's were about a hundred of more feet away. Their boots a steady thunder upon the ground, when a golden armoured gladiator exploded across the yard. He tore through the platoon like a shiny gold demon, the soldier's barely able to let off a few rounds from their automatic rifles before they were literally ripped apart.

"We're saved!" Jed exclaimed.

Then as quickly as the golden Savior appeared, the man stopped and turned on his heel. Racing away, back in the direction of the beach.

"Nope...We're still fucked." Kane added bitterly, watching grimly as the golden Genesis Soldier disappeared over the distant ridge heading back towards the beach.

Jed watched slack jawed in bitter amazement as the armoured man retreated.

Hollywood took advantage of the two soldier's stunned state of mind, as they had their backs turned to them. With a low snarl of rage the silver haired man lunged for the nearest Soldier, grappling him around the neck in a submission hold. Seeking to strangle the air from his body and knock him unconscious. Kane and Jed were quickly on his heels, screaming for courage as they took on his partner. Jed went low, with a leg sweep. While Kane used his Muay Thai skills to deflect the man's arms. Sending his once aiming rifle wide. The women screamed and lay flat on the cobble stones as weapon's fire bathed the front of the Event Venue of the Aquarium. Kane snarled a few choice swears under his breath at the reckless misfire, then sent the solider crashing down on his back to the earth unconscious. With a round house kick to the face. Ending the conflict then and there.

_All this running around is getting me down._

_Just give me a pain that I am used to._

"Don't let her touch him!" Uranus shouted, as Jupiter came a breast of her as they raced down the ghostly lit hall. Catching sight of Neptune's, long hair flutter around a corner and out of view.

"Was that guy...Sammy?" Jupiter inquired with a great deal of shock. As the knot finally loosened and her memories of a very bashful, yet tender hearted little boy who always tagged along after Serena came rushing back to her.

"Yeah...Serenity's little brother, but his real name is Shingo. Neptune's already wiped his mind once, on Ido's orders. This time she's working for the crazy woman in black. I have no idea why, but as of right now she is my enemy." Uranus stated, her voice wavering from both pain and rage. Never thinking she would ever utter that horrible word in regards to her beloved. But hind sight is always more clear then ones ideals for the future. Upon retrospect she should have seen this coming. Their relationship hadn't be very close for nearly a year now. Michiru had been pulling away, distancing herself so that this betrayal wouldn't be as difficult on either of them.

"I wonder why all bad guys feel they need to wear black anyways...It's kinda a bold fashion statement if you ask me. Or are they all just arrogant, ego maniacs? " Jupiter quipped back, taking a page from Kane's book to ease the tension. She was so worried about Serenity, that she could barely think straight. She had been so still, so pale...was she even still alive? Not knowing the outcome of what happened to her best friend was eating away at her calm. The panic and sense of helplessness vibrated inside of her. Sparking the lightening unconsciously up and down her arms as she ran.

Uranus on other hand was in a totally different place, emotionally. Her whole body was shivering with rage, at her lover's betrayal. It had shattered her heart and rocked her to the very core of her being. The tragic consequences of her allegiance to a callous megalomaniac. Who held absolutely no regard for human life. Had sent Serenity to her grave! The sight of the tender hearted blonde laying lifeless over Darien's back, was burned into her brain. Searing her thoughts and driving her anger to insurmountable heights. She wanted pay back! She needed to scream, needed to hit something...hard! Her heart was beating in her chest like a drum, booming inside her head with the intensity of her fury.

But rational thoughts creeped into both of their heads, they needed to relax their emotions a bit. Or they would end up doing something really horrible to Neptune out of a need for revenge, that they would both end up regretting later.

"Personally, I'm going with the arrogant, ego maniac theory." Uranus grinned back, the weak smile she offered held no cheer and faded quickly. She was just as worried about Serenity, but being a hardened Soldier already she wasn't optimistic either. By the look of her limp, lifeless body in Darien's arms. She had already come to grips to the fact that she may be dead.

They rounded the corner finding Neptune standing in a large resting area, that held several benches and oval garbage bins. Scanning the whole of the shadowed area for any sign of the young man. Her eyes darting from corner to corner close to panic. She couldn't lose him! She couldn't fail. She owed Black Widow her freedom, her life... She had pledged her allegiance and paid her dues, she had to earn her place in the new order. Black Widow only protected those useful to her, she respected those who were strong, resourceful. All others she deemed weak and useless would be euthanized so that her new society would be populated with only the genetic elite. Michiru was desperate and close to hysterics. She could have sworn that the boy had come this way. It was like he had just faded away...like a ghost?

"I want answers!" Uranus burst into the alcove, glaring Neptune down with vengeance sparkling in her eyes.

Jupiter dashed across the outskirts to block the other hallway, sealing Neptune in this area to meet her judgement.

Neptune sighed and bowed her head in resignation, her eyes held no sympathy or even a hint of regret over what she had done.

"Why!" Uranus screamed, the wind was responding to her raging emotions. Picking up in the room and howling around the edges like a barrier.

Neptune had no way to escape now.

"You have no idea, how much I wished...prayed to not have my passive Genesis anymore. " Neptune began, her voice soft and full of sadness. "How much easier it would have been to have an Aggressive power instead."

"Passive Genesis?" Jupiter was confused, paying each woman concerned looks.

"Neptune's has the power to bend a person's mind, she has no elemental attacks. She needs to touch a person to get inside their head." Uranus responded.

"How many people have I wiped and rewritten their memories...their lives." Neptune started to giggle bitterly."How many have I corrupted to murder others, or driven to commit suicide in the name of Protecting the Peace? Ido's Peace!" She yelled, tears now streaming down her face.

Uranus took a step forward unconsciously wanting to comfort her. Neptune looked like she was falling apart. "The memories I take...the lives I change...the lives I have taken..." Neptune choked. "They remain inside me! "She hissed, admitting how cruel and soulless she had become. The years of mental suffering having shredded the last of her humanity. "They haunt me everyday...and over the years. All those people I absorbed...devoured me." her voice grew weak then faded into nothing. As she was now staring blindly through her tears at the floor.

"I wanted it all to end..." She spoke brokenly.

"Black Widow found me at my lowest point...I was finally going to end it." Michiru looked up a fierce determination glowing in her eyes, then she started to laugh bitterly through the tears.

Haruka stood frozen, her eyes glistening with tears. She had never known how much pain her partner had been in. She understood that perhaps her Genesis had traumatized her, since she had turned mute. But to know that all those people she had mentally changed over the years under Ido's order's tortured her so gravely...it broke her heart.

"Michi...I " She took a couple more steps, her expression pleading, her arms outstretched to embrace her. Sympathy and remorse, glittering in her soft blue eyes. She just wanted to soother her pain, heal her, save her from herself. She was desperate to fix all that was wrong with her one true love.

Neptune hands shot up and she glared menacingly at her.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled.

Haruka instantly stilled, looking stricken and confused.

"I wanted to die!" Michiru raged. "I was ready to do it...end it all. My guilt was crushing me!" She had started her confession and now the rest just tumbled out. Her words were grim and bled out of her mouth like a mortal wound. " I was on the Shinginko platform a commuter train was just rounding the curve...all I had to do was step out and it would all be over. I just had to take that last...final...step..." Michiru smiled ruefully at her cowardice.

"Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and the sweetest, most compassionate voice I have ever heard...so much like Serenity's was whispering in my ear." Her eyes had become fathomless, the light drawing inward on bleak introspection. She remembered the woman's hand, firm but gentle upon her shoulder. How with just the strength in her voice, she had guided her away from the platform and they had talked. It had been untold years since, she had used her voice. Her words were awkward and sluggish at first. But the woman was patient and her eyes were kind. She was a total stranger who held nothing but compassion and understanding for what she was going through and had offered her a way out.

Salvation.

"I wanted to die...but she wouldn't let me." Neptune whispered, "Her voice called to me, lead me away from that fatal moment and gave me hope...gave me a purpose. Made me want to live again. " She needed Uranus to understand. "She was there for me when I needed someone the most." She wailed, her eyes burning with accusation towards Haruka. The painful tears flowing down her face, did not sway Haruka as they once did.

Instead all she felt was irritation.

"I was there for you!" Haruka retaliated. "You could have talked to me." She whispered with bitter resentment at being replaced. It felt like Michiru had long ago abandoned her, cheated on her...perhaps she did? All those wretched emotions were burning inside her heart blinding her to Michiru true pain.

Michiru Genesis picked up on her turbulent emotions. The heated jealousy, her mistrust and silent accusation of cheating all sliced through her like a jagged blade. "The niece of the zealot who held my collar. " Michiru spat, in building fury. "How could I ever confide in you. I knew your loyalties! You may baulk at your uncles cruel orders, gripe and complain like the rest of us. But at your core you believe in his drivel of living in peace with the humans. You long since turned a blind eye to how manipulative and callous his is. You never questioned any of the mission he sent us on, or even bothered to contemplate his true intentions! He had you totally brain washed at such a young age, you would do anything for him. Without a single thought about why..." She snarled, the hatred seething off of her like dark vapour. Then like a pendulum swinging inside her head, she glared heatedly at Haruka. Clearly placing blame and hate her way as well. "I knew where I rated on the Tenou scale of importance! The fact that I had allowed myself to fall in love with you was beyond stupid. You were and always will be just a selfish playboy. I was a toy you grew bored of, when Serenity came around. By all right's Ruka...you left me first!" She shouted, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

"I never..." Haruka sputtered back, completely aghast that Michiru believed she had cheated. "I admit I flirted with her but only cause she was entertaining. She never took me seriously and I understood she wasn't interested in that kind of love. So it wasn't anything serious?" Haruka attempted to deflect the extent of her own betrayal with excuses.

"It hurt! " Michiru shouted back. "To know you were attracted to her, that even if you didn't follow through with your desires. You still desired someone other then me! So I pulled away to protect my heart from your shamelessness with her. The fact that my true love had such a fickle heart was the most vile of fates. " She spat, laughing bitterly at the whole prospect of it. "I was a fool...to become so weak hearted."

"Michiru..." Haruka breathed, her throat hurt and her chest tightened in misery at how she had selfishly hurt her. How she had made Michiru regret falling in love with her, how her very existence had tormented her heart so brutally.

"I have finally come to my senses and found the courage to break all the bonds that were holding me down!" Michiru screamed in anguish. "I will be free!" The declaration was fierce and somewhat manic.

As if by shattering all her earthly ties to Ido, to her fellow soldiers and to love. It had also shattered her fragile sanity. She began to laugh, a strangled, painful sounding exhalation of deep gasps and frantic sharp sounds that scraped against ones hearing. Jupiter and Uranus stood stunned and uncertain as the quiet woman now laughed herself hoarse.

Jupiter had stood, silently witnessing the hurtful exchange her eyes glistening with tears. She felt horrible for the tragic love they had lived, her own failed relationship with Andrew put into very shallow retrospect. Humbling her and making her feel ashamed about how overblown she had made their problems. How dramaticly she had reacted to their break up, it all seemed rather immature now. When faced with real issues, that might never be solved.

Then the thunder of booted feet echoed through the surrounding halls, jarring them all back to the tension of combat once again.

"We got company...and I don't think their the nice, friendly kind." Jupiter commented dryly, her arms igniting into rippling bolts of lighting.

Then the death howls of several Onii echoed out through the gloom, along with the sharp explosions of semi-automatic weapon's fire.

"Not good..." Jupiter commented, dashing back towards Uranus and Neptune. Giving the hallway she had once been guarding a nervous, untrustworthy frown. Anticipating that the soldier's would be charging through any second now to gun them all down.

"What is the Agency going here?" Uranus growled, shooting Neptune a dark look as if she would know the answers.

Neptune for her part remained impassive, not moving from her spot and staring out at the empty hall that Jupiter once blocked with resignation. Her target had disappeared, her Queen had sent her on a fools errand. The one woman she had trusted to save her from her wretched life, had betrayed her. It hurt, like nails being slowly pounded into her chest. Her heart and her trust was once again wounded. Knowing Beryl's execution squad was going to euthanize the Arena. They were now trapped, she wondered jadedly if she would be spared? Or if her sovereign had always intended to have her killed along with Serenity's little brother down in these forgotten halls?

_I don't need to believe all the dreams that you conceive._

_You just need to achieve something that rings true._

The side of the reservoir rose up above them as a smooth unclimbable surface. Both Mina and Raye were standing a few feet away glaring up at it bitterly. They had sought to follow Darien while Amy guided a very punch drunk Zac back into the halls. Wanting to get the wounded man out of the Aquarium and someplace safe. He was totally out of it, hanging off Amy's shoulder weakly. His steps shaky and uncertain. Acting completely intoxicated, as his brain was now good and rattled.

"How are we going to get up there?" Raye snarled.

"I don't know...but all of this is really pissing me off!" Mina shouted, she was far to worked up to remain calm any longer. With Raye finally under some emotional control, she felt allowed to finally vent some of her rage. Serenity had looked dead...neither one of them knew if she was gone or merely extremely weak. Either way they needed to get to her side immediately.

The strange pull that had once gripped them was shockingly absent and that had them both extremely worried that she was dead. The emptiness that was left behind, spawned a raw panic, that was quickly evolving into desperation.

Raye watched in mute shock as Mina leaped and attempted to scale the sheer surface of the pool, looking like some frantic monkey. Screaming and cursing, her arms and legs flailing valiantly for any kind of purchase only to slide miserably back down to the floor.

"Well, we know that isn't going to work." Raye quipped, having her level head back, she began to scan the border's of the pool searching for a ladder or anything they could use to stack, to create a make shift staircase. Ignoring Mina's further attempts to climb the wall like a crazed ape. She had wandered only a few feet away when a faint groan issued from near the wall.

Raye ignited her fire in her palm, casting Mina a serious look. The honey blonde was alert to the threat as well, her whip of light crackling from her hand. They both took defensive positions and waited to see what kind of monster they would be up against.

Slowly, sluggishly a very broad shoulder's man with a long maine of light red blonde hair rose from the floor. With a well muscled and toned bare chest and strong masculine features. That could have placed him as one of those sun baked Super Models, they saw so often in California. His bluish green eyes were bright and fierce, possessing the cunning of a great cat. They were utterly captivating in how striking yet alien they looked. He had nothing on but a pair of brutally torn jeans, that hung in thread bare tatters around his knees.

It was the modest hilt of a throwing dagger imbedded deeply into the hallow of his neck that finally gave him away.

"Tiger..." Mina declared in mild shock. The holy light Serenity had cast from her body had healed every tainted Genesis in the habitat. She guessed Tiger-eye's animalistic appearance wasn't a natural state for him.

He nodded mutely, then took a couple steps back from the wall. Gauging his jump with pin point focus, that only one with cat like instincts could do. Then he sprung upward, still possessing his incredible dexterity and strength. Landing smoothly on the top of the ledge. He crouched at the edge of the precipice, sniffing the air tentatively. His eyes growing dark and serious.

"I will go get Serenity and her mate. I suggest you two get the hell out of here. I smell nearly a dozen men coming your way and they reek of gun oil and ballistic powder." He advised, before dashing out of sight.

"Oh crap..." Raye muttered, sprinting away towards the broken glass. Amy had gone off with a seriously dazed Zac. She would be vulnerable for attack, all alone. With Zac as dead weight, stumbling against her.

Mina was at her heels coming to the same startling conclusion, they had to catch up to Amy.

_There's a hole in your soul like an animal._

_With no conscience, repentance. Oh, no._

The holding area beyond the fake tundra was eerily silent and held a melancholy sadness within it's shadowed depths. That left Tiger anxious and on edge. He sniffed the dry air, craning his head back and sifting through the heavy scents. He could not smell the sweet, tantalizing scent of Serenity but only a musky, sour smell of sweat and fear. He raced through the narrow aisle between cells, following the smell blindly through the lightless dungeon atmosphere. He was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and fear at not smelling her. It was as if she ceased to exist and it made his blood run cold and his stomach burn with fear. He needed to find her! But his only lead was in this strange male scent...that belonged to her mate. So he traced his way through the darkness, slinking as silently and swiftly as he could.

Finding Darien sprawled on his stomach, with blood pooling around his head from a gash in his temple.

"What a fine mess, I find you in." Tiger spat with a disgusted huff.

"She took her..." Darien moaned weakly, as Tiger wrapped one of his arms over his shoulder and slowly helped him up. The dark haired man was at least as tall as him but several times more muscular, around his chest and arms. Tiger looked lean like a cat, with fine well defined muscles compared to Darien's powerful physique.

"Then we will track her." Tiger promised, sensing the man was close to giving up on everything. He needed someone to take the lead for a little while, help find the right path back to hope. Tiger was more then willing to be this man's guide. He strode out of the cell, with Darien weakly moving with him. Stumbling and leaning most of his weight against him. Not trusting his own legs just yet, as the world was still swimming sickeningly. He felt light headed and his thoughts were fuzzy, her could barely walk straight. The ground seemed to shift and sway at every step, he might be suffering from a concussion or just sinking into shock at losing his true love so suddenly. But right now he was grateful for this stranger who was taking care of him, helping find his girl again with out questions or need for compensation.

This type of honourable man was a dying breed.

_Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise._

_Devils feed on the seeds of the soul._

Shingo had heard the thunder of boots coming from the south hall and had quickly ducked into a public washroom. Waiting in the lightless room, ear pressed up against the fake wood door. Listening hard as the troops stampeded past. His soul purpose right now was to get out of here and bury his beloved. He would not allow these homicidal murderer's to getaway with killing Mika. He had promised himself that he would get her home to her family so they could bury her properly. Then he planned to devote his life to seeking revenge for what happened to her. She had been a sweet yet naive girl who deserved better then this. These Genesis freaks, the Yakuza they would all pay for getting her involved in all this.

Even his sister had been a victim...turned into some inhuman weapon by these people and now she was dead. He would avenge her as well as his dead family. He would spend his whole life from now on, trying to find the answer's. It had all started with his father's investigation...

His mind was spiralling down a dark path of an all consuming obsession, trying to put all the pieces of his past in place. It was like drunkenly putting together a giant puzzle and not every piece was clear. He forced himself to concede the mystery's for now. He needed to refocus himself on the task at hand. Shaking his head, he curled Mika's dead body closer to his chest. Choking back great sobs, his throat now felt raw and strained from fighting against his tears. Now was not the time to cry, he needed to keep it together for just a little longer. Then when she was safely back in Osaka he could mourn her properly.

With grunt he refused to allow himself to wallow in his grief just yet. He centered his resolve and pushed back out of the door. Hearing a small cry of alarm from the other side.

Shingo glanced around the door, slipping back into the faint darkness of the hall. Finding a dirty blonde haired man currently sprawled on the floor on top of a petite short haired woman. He stood uncertainly for a moment, watching in mild fascination as the man refused to get off the woman. Grunting lamely, then giggling softly as he took the opportunity to fondle her breasts quite boldly through her thin white blouse.

"Enough!...Get off!" She shouted furiously, Amy was well at the end of her patience. Zac had used his draping arm over her shoulder to squeeze her left breast over and over again all the way down the halls. Even being crass enough to make honking sounds every time he did it. Amy had been keeping her calm, knowing he was suffering from a real bad concussion and wasn't in his right mind. But the all out groping at the end,along with the very obvious hard on he was sporting in his pants. That was currently poking boldly against into her lower stomach was just to much to bear. She pushed the confused, sexually aroused man off of her, in a huff. Unable to endure any more sexual assaults by him. Zac was not himself, he wasn't a pervert! His twin brother no doubt was, but not him. He was sweet and somewhat awkward just like she was. So all of this persistent, unwanted intimate attention on his part. Was becoming to taxing on her already stressed out emotional state to handle. She was just far to shy and conservative to deal with that kind of lewd behaviour with much grace. With her worry over Serena stretching what rationality she still had, this final inappropriate act had been the last straw. Zac groaned, as the world spun sickeningly. Crawling away, dry heaving as he sought some find his lost equilibrium by hunching against the wall. Pulling his knees up and hanging his aching head between them.

Shivering with unwanted arousal and moaning in humiliation Amy rose back up to her feet, casting Zac a mournful glance before confronting Shingo. Who was standing some what pole axed before her. Shifting uncomfortably at witnessing her apparent sexual harassment by this highly intoxicated man, unwilling to let go of Mika to defend her. Left to stand like a mute statue merely staring down at her with worried eyes. He recognized her, long absent feelings of fondness swelling in his heart as he looked down at her gentle, blushing face.

"I'm fine... " She huffed in one great breath, reassuring him with a shaky smile. As their eyes met, she felt a sudden jolt of clarity rush through her. Her mind was finally clearing, awash with tender memories of a young boy on the cusp of adolescence attempting to woe her so...adamantly. The warmth of those memories were bitter sweet, creating a painful ache in her heart. She kept her pain hidden, behind a bland, calm expression. That she used to control her emotions when in a crisis. Refocusing the turmoil she felt inside, to a simple logical conclusion.

"We need to get the hell out of here." She took control of the situation like a pro. Grabbing Zac's hand and pulling him to his feet, leading him past Shingo and down the hallway. She had been ducking the military for the last few corridors, hearing the weapon's fire in the distance as they gunned down wandering Onii. Her whole body was humming with adrenaline and raw nerves, she just wanted out! Needing to get Zac somewhere safe, so she could come back and fight with out worry.

Her violent experiences tonight was so far from her old life, it was like she had been reborn. No longer just a mild mannered college student, she was now a hardened Soldier caught up in a war she barely understood. But she knew she would fight, at her friends sides till her dieing breath. Like a butterfly emerging from its chrysalis, she was leaving her life as Amy Monroe behind and becoming her true self...the Genesis Soldier... Mercury.

Rounding the next corner, the resounding stampede of footsteps echoed out from the stairwell at the far end, that led up to the lobby. Amy ducked back into cover in the previous hall, hauling a stumbling Zac behind her.

Shingo dashed after her, pressing himself up against the wall. They barely breathed, as two men dressed in formal pants and stained dress shirts rushed down the hall. Amy instantly recognized the tall, lean build of Hollywood with his long light blonde hair and his broader companion of wild reddish brunette locks as Kane.

"Are you guys insane!" Amy let go to Zac's hand and rushed into the hall to call to them angrily.

Hollywood and Kane spun around at her furious tone, finding the dainty, short statured Amy glaring at them with her hands braced firmly on her hips.

"Insane not really, perhaps a bit stupid yes. " Kane stated with a wiry smile.

"Here." Amy lunged into the darkness of the side hall and pulled Zac forward. He smiled drunkenly up at Kane and listed sideways into her, incapable of standing upright for long.

"He's a bit banged up and I think he's suffering from a real bad concussion." She held Zac steady by the shoulder's. As he gazed up at Hollywood with a goofy dazed grin. "Yo..." He slurred, tossing the two of them a floppy wave.

"Jed's still up there, guarding some women we saved." Hollywood offered, pointing towards the stairs. Eyeing Zac with cautious trepidation, weighing his options. He needed to find Darien! Before one of these black flak death squad bastards did. He didn't have time to play nurse.

"Take him back up with you then." Amy's tone was firm, broaching no arguments. Her deductive skills and ability to read facial features concluding that neither Hollywood or Kane wasn't inclined to take Zac off her hands. They were intent on their own mission, as foolish as it may be they had their mind set.

"I am not going to just sit up there and wait any longer. We have to find Darien and help you deal with these vigilantes." Kane growled, he was fed up with being cast aside. He could take out human soldier's easy! He had a purpose in this fight now and he wasn't going to sit back and wait any longer. There was a chance that Lita might need him and if she did, even if it was a remote chance. He wanted to find her and protect her, he couldn't handle sitting up there like a coward any longer.

Shingo rolled his eyes and proceeded towards the stairs. He had his own priorities too and sticking down here playing hero's when the odds were so bad wasn't one of them.

"Take care of yourself Amy." He called quietly, giving the first woman he had ever loved a grim smile.

"Sammy..." Amy turned in shock, never believing he remembered her. Having just been coming to terms with her own fond memories of him. Her eyes were filled with sympathy at the loss and confusion he was going through. He was holding up well, considering the trauma he had just relived when his memories had come back and the horror he had just survived tonight.

He gave her an encouraging nod then jogged up the stairs and out of view.

Amy released a long drawn out sigh. While their heroism and loyalty to Darien and Lita was admirable it was also moronic and suicidal! Spinning back on the two men intent on verbally chastizing them for their rash stupidity. Their derision of Jed, for some half baked rescue plan. By returning into this pit of nightmares and leaving him vulnerable topside. If more soldiers showed up he wouldn't stand a chance against them. Her impatience and frustration very apparent in her disgruntled glare, quickly faded. Masking her emotions under a calm guise she regarded them both sternly.

"Seriously, take care of him." She thrust Zac towards Hollywood yet again. "Mina and Raye already went after Darien. He will be fine. I will make sure the rest of the girls make it out in one piece." She pushed Zac towards Kane as Hollywood was not reacting. Kane, reluctantly took the dazed young man by the shoulder's.

He growled in frustration, guiding Zac past her and sending her a furious scowl at being forced from the fight. He hated this feeling of having to sit on the sidelines, suffocating in his worry while he waited for an outcome. But he wasn't an illogical man, he understood he would be in the way. Even though these soldier's were human's they were highly trained and had semi-automatic machine guns, so if he was brutally honest with himself. He would be more of a hinderance down here then a help.

"Com'on Kevin." He commanded sternly towards Hollywood. Storming off towards the stairs.

Hollywood stood dumbstruck for a moment, none of the guys used his real name. The use of it in such a serious tone, snapped him back to reality.

"Fine...but I'm going to be timing you. You got fifteen minutes to get back up to the surface before I come back down here to get you." He glared at Amy, who smirked and paid him a lame, half assed salute before racing away into the darkness. Expecting the two men to take care of Zac.

_I can't conceal what I feel, what I know is real._

_No mistaking the faking, I care._

A figure swathed in dark clothes moved within the faint grey light of dawn, her steps were swift and silent along the sprawling coastline. With a heavy cowl pulled over over her head and a half mask concealing her lower face. She could be easily dismissed as a mirage. She moved lightly like a shadow, holding a young woman dressed in only a flimsy white dress shirt close in her arms. Her long golden hair fluttered in the wind that was now howling off the sea, as the squall was rushing inland. The wind snapped through the woman's dark clothing, but she paid no notice of the wet chill it carried. The waves were crashing against the beach, soaking her slippered feet, frothing and churning over the rocks along the cove. The shrieking of the wind and hushed roar of the coming rain no longer threatening but becoming imminent. Moving forward one tireless step at a time, a crack of thunder exploded then a sharp flare of lighting bathed the sky. Illuminating the three Military issue helicopter's perched upon the sand several yards away. As the sky opened up and the endless sheets of rain pelted the sand.

Four young women, barely sixteen dashed towards her. Followed by a stern looking reddish brunette, who had the most exotic emerald green eyes. Tilting upward as a Japanese native, her chin pointed sharply and a venomous smile spreading over her lips.

Black Widow set Serenity gently upon the cold sand, as the four young girls flanked around her. Their outfits already torn and bloodied from previous battles tonight. They instinctively took up guarding positions, scanning the shoreline for any approaching threat.

"Is she dead?" Beryl, knelt at the top of Serenity's head. Dragging her eyes up and down her pale lifeless body with dread.

"Almost." Black Widow stated. Her crystal blue eyes searching Beryl for confirmation that she could still complete her duty.

"As long as her heart is still beating, even if it's just a struggling flutter. I can still absorb her." Beryl set her lips in a thin determined line. Her heart was beating far to quickly, slamming against her ribs with an eager excitement. Her breath was shallow, gasping rapidly with anticipation. After years and years of failed attempts to kill her, having to settle with just tearing away one piece of her life at a time. Trying to be satisfied with merely torturing her. Having her so weak and helpless, completely at her mercy like this. It was a dream come true. To finally be able to absorb her. This would be the most perfect and final revenge, taking over her life, becoming Serenity. Leaving the real version to rot and fade away here on this forgotten beach. She felt overwhelmed by the exhilaration of finally achieving her goal. Like a kid at christmas, her whole body was shivering, fingers twitching to make contact with her prize. Her cheeks warm with a yearning to complete the act of finally killing her.

"Wait!" Black Widow snatched the glowing crystal from around Serenity's neck. Ignoring Beryl's wide eyed surprise and sputtering protests.

"I will keep this safe and meet you at the Celestial Temple in one weeks time." She slipped the now lifeless stone into the folds her front sash.

"But I need that...how will I prove I am her to her stupid friends?" Beryl growled.

The motherly scorn upon Black Widow's face was clear even if it was hidden beneath her mask.

"You will look like her, talk like her, and hopefully you will be keen enough to think like her. You just need to convince any of her friends back in Tokyo, long enough to get out of Japan with out suspicions. Her closest kin should all be dead tonight. I expect you to make sure my weapon is set loose upon this world. " She gave Beryl a weak if approving smile. "You are resourceful and quite a devious survivor. That's how I know you will succeed where she has always failed. I trust in you to be able to tame this Star Seed." She stated confidently, then let out a tired sigh. Cupping her hand against one of Serenity's pale, clammy cheeks. "I am truly sorry it has come to this, my daughter. But your continued weakness of character can no longer be tolerated. I need to reclaim my rightful place among the stars, again. I can no longer wait for your soul to give up on this foolish dream of being human. I don't expect your forgiveness, just your understanding." Black Widow's eyes were full of anguish, as she slowly pulled down her cowl. Revealing her true face for the first time in decades. She was a mirror image of sweet innocence just like her daughter, a timeless beauty, that surpassed human comprehension. Her features elegant and flawless, her skin pale as moonlight. With extremely long silver hair, tied up in twin odango's and tails. Her hair hung wet and heavy from the pouring rain, dripping in a steady stream from the very tips of her long tails.

Her piercing blue eyes were vibrant and strangely intense. Glowing with such a scorching force of will, it left all under it's power shaken to their very core. A golden crescent shimmered upon her elegant brow. As silent tears now escaped her eyes, as she stared mournfully down at her dieing daughter. A grim, painful moment she had relived again and again over the last millennia. Having to watch her daughter die with out achieving her dream yet again, enduring her own personal karmic hell.

"Selene?" Beryl gasped in stunned awe, never in all the years she had been by Black Widow's side. Had the mysterious assassin felt the need to reveal herself. Always she sheathed herself amid the shadows, issuing her orders, or merely discussing her plans. With such conviction, such an indomitable confidence in her victory, Beryl had never felt the need to question her. The natural charm and intense magnetism of authority she exuded was a powerful elixir. That it had taken far to many years for her to become immune to it. To stop idolizing her, to truly question her blind loyalties and see how easily she had been used and manipulated over the years. She saw herself more like a partner now and less like the wide eyed pupil she once was. In all that time she had never seen her true face, or witnessed such blatant vulnerability. Now that she knew who Black Widow truly was, all that incredible power she wielded made perfect sense.

She had researched the ancient sanskrit scrolls back at the monastery. Before her cover was blown and she ended up getting into a death match with Serenity. It spoke of an ancient kingdom of gods that both watched and ruled over the lower kingdoms of earth. The queen of this celestial kingdom was a silver haired goddess known as Selene. Who bore the mark of the gods upon her brow, a golden crescent moon.

"Your majesty..." Beryl bowed her head in reverence, never imagining that the story was true.

"That honour has long been denied me, my child. It sounds rather alien now. " Selene, gave her daughter one last grim smile then placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Farewell, my child. I hope this time your truest desire comes true and you are reborn as a simple human being." Her eyes were sad yet affectionate as she slowly rose up, noticing the four younger women now down on one knee as well. Paying her the proper respect of a monarch. They knew nothing about the tragic history of her kingdom, or how it had fallen due to the recklessness of her daughter so long ago. It was merely her natural aura of royalty casting a spell upon them. Once her face was revealed, her mortal guise was striped away. Leaving her once more bathed in her former glory of god like grace. It could be rather overwhelming to the weak minded.

Selene grit her teeth, feeling undeserving of such reverence. She was reclaiming her throne in such a vile way. She pulled up her cowl and began to walk away into the rising storm.

"Selene!" Beryl shouted nervously over her shoulder, wondering why Selene was leaving. Requiring further guidance, needing the Queen to order her to take Serenity's life.

"Just do it! I can not watch you kill my only daughter!" She growled back, sprinting away into the sheets of rain as the storm finally crashed over head.

* * *

Beryl licked her bottom lip, her Genesis was a distasteful power. Using it always turned her stomach, devouring another person as she did was sickening. She drained their life away through her fingertips, absorbing all the vital aspects of their body, their memories and their powers. Like a chameleon she became them. All that would be left would be a shrivelled, blackened corpse. An empty husk not even the soul would remain in, it would be driven back into the cosmos during the absorption process to await rebirth. At least that's what Beryl hoped, she had consumed so many people over the years the thought that she also ate their souls would break her completely.

Beryl always had to pump herself up, to build up the courage to endure the excruciating pain of absorption and the mental trauma of another person's life invading her mind. Of all of Ido's Genesis Soldier's she could sympathize the closest with Michiru, as their powers were some what alike. Unlike the tender hearted Michi, who reviled her passive Genesis. She was never able to endure absorbing others. Driven into a deep, all consuming depression that ultimately had her seeking her salvation by taking her own life. Beryl was not afflicted by such weak sentiments as compassion or guilt. She did what was necessary to survive. Her heart had long ago turned to stone, her love and feelings of loyal friendship to Serenity had died over twenty years ago.

The only emotions left to fester in her heart was resentment and vengeance.

"I hate you, with every fibre of my being I hate you ...Serenity. This serves you right, for what you did to me." She snarled, swallowing several times to keep the bile down.

"Beryl! We got company!" Ves shouted in alarm, pointing out towards the gloom of freezing rain towards a golden sheen now clearing the stoney crags at the edge of the shoreline.

"Endymion..." Beryl noticed the blur of shimmering gold light pushing through the wall of rain. His movements were so strong, so violent. It looked like he was ramming his way towards them. His head cocked to the side, body hunched over like a linebacker charging down the field. Figures...Serenity's Knight in Shining Armour was on his way to save her. Beryl knew she was running out of time. "Keep him busy!" She commanded, no longer having the luxury to prepare herself for this. She leaned over Serenity's head, casting her sleeping features into deeper shadow. Gripped the sides of her face with trembling fingertips, a resolute glare in her eyes, as she urged her syphoning powers into Serenity's frail body. She would not lose her one chance to complete her revenge. This was her greatest moment and not even that stubborn fool Endymion would take it away from her.

_With a prayer in the air, I will leave it there._

_On a note full of hope not despair._

There was an intense static in the air, as if it was electrically charged on the molecular level. Amy felt the hairs on her arms standing up, her whole body felt anxious and sick as she waded deeper into the dark halls. Listening to the soldier's thundering footfalls and echoing dread of weapon's fire coming from all the adjoining halls. Amy was tempting fate, running blindly through the aquarium. She knew it, her chances of finding Uranus and Jupiter in these miles and miles of underground tunnels was pretty slim. It was more likely she would run into a group of soldiers who would gun her down in an instant.

But she had hope that perhaps luck would be on her side for once.

As Amy turned to go down a side corridor, the darkness at the very end began to warm as if a shard of sunlight had come alive within the gloom. Amy stood in both awe and alarm as both Mina and Raye dashed into view. Mina's whole body seemed to be glowing, as she was casting balls of light from her palms back down the hall. With Raye aiding her attack with a bombardment of small balls of flame, that illuminated the glass walls in a bright angry red glow.

Amy pressed herself up against the corridor as they thundered past. The sounds of angry swears and several sharp clicks of gun safeties being released echoed behind them. Mina never even slowed as she past Amy. Her arm thrust out and grabbed the stunned Amy by the wrist and yanked her off the wall. Dragging her behind as they tore down another side hall seeking to put some major distance between them and the soldier's.

"What's happening?" Amy screeched.

"We got serious trouble brewing down here." Mina threw back over her shoulder. Her blue eyes fierce, as she shot a couple beams of light over Amy's head and into the shadows behind. Agonized screams rent the air and then silence reigned around them.

"We can lose them down here." Raye instructed, turning around a bend that lead south.

"What about Darien...Sere?" Amy called in a panic.

"Tiger's Eye is taking care of them." Mina paid her a weak smile, she was worried but they had no way to follow. So they had headed back into the halls to track down Amy or Uranus and Jupiter, ending up running into a military execution squad instead.

"We need to find those guys and get the hell out of here." Raye growled, skidding to a halt in a resting area. Glancing left and right in the center of the alcove of benches and abandoned habitats.

"The agency guys are planting C4-packets all over the place. They are planning on burying us alive down here." Mina stated, glancing sharply around the alcove, valiantly trying to find a clue as to which way Jupiter had gone.

"Oh...my..." Amy moaned, the sheen of sweat once hot upon her skin from the tense adrenaline high she was on, now ran cold as ice. They were now fighting against time as well as wandering Onii and Soldier's. The odds of them getting out alive had grown increasingly slim.

_All this running around is getting me down._

_Just give me a pain I am used to._

"Honestly, what are the fucking odds!" Uranus huffed indignantly. They were trapped in the centre of the resting area. With Agency soldier's flooding in one doorway, with three Giant Onii lumbering in along the other corridor. Who seemed to resemble those disfigured titans from the time of Odysseus. Scantily clad in nothing but torn pants, they were overly muscled behemoths of pale skin and blind eyes. With both of their avenues for escape blocked, Uranus as left grasping desperately for a way out of this mess.

Jupiter had quickly retreated from her position at the north corridor to stand defiantly with Uranus. Neptune stood uncertainly behind them, still debating if Beryl had ordered her men to spare her or to shoot her on sight. Their was no love between them, Beryl hated her as much as she hated most everybody. She had no clue if Black Widow was involved in this culling, or if this was all Beryls's doing. Either way her survival was up to her...

"Do we kill them..." Jupiter inquired in a low voice toward Uranus, they were humans.

"Of course we kill'im!" Uranus shot back. "It us or them!"

"Right..." Jupiter swallowed hard, casting each group of adversaries wary looks. If you thought deeper on it, the Onii were human's too. She was in a bad moral dilemma that she really wished not to dwell upon. So she resigned herself to stay in the shallow mentality of us or them. This was about survival not higher moral ground. She refused to die down here!

"So whats the plan..." She finished nervously, fists raised. Her electrical current trickling up and down from her wrists to her elbows. She was a confident powerhouse in the boardroom, but here in the field of battle she was a novice. She had able to handle several one on one battles with Onii earlier. But here out gunned and out numbered, surrounded on both sides by adversaries who wanted to kill her. She wasn't so confident anymore. So she was quick to allow the more senior soldier, such as Uranus to take the lead. Wanting to learn, to strengthen her own fighting strategies so in she would feel more prepared in the future.

"First...We clear the air!" Uranus shouted, cocking her hands, palms thrust outward as she called down the very spirit of the wind itself. The air grew heavy, then rose up like a living weapon. Howling it's might towards the soldier's. Who stood motionless for only a moment, releasing their safeties on their rifles. Before the rush of intense air slammed into them like a physical blow. Sending them screaming back down the hall, caught in the raging current of a massively compressed hurricane.

Jupiter spun on the Onii, taking the initiative. "Lets dance!" She shouted, rushing both giants before they reached the archway. Sending bolts of lightening down the hall, grinning with immense satisfaction as the Onii roared and writhed under her electrical assault.

"Now we run like hell!" Uranus lunged for Neptune and grasped her around the wrist tight, hauling her unwillingly back down the front hall she had recently sent the soldiers down. Jupiter was on her heels, retreating along with her. Leaving the Onii moaning in agony and slowly gathering their wits in the back hall. She was hoping she had pissed those Onii off enough to keep the soldier's busy. So they could slip away unscathed.

_I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive._

_You just need to achieve something that rings true._

They were running in panic now, the walls shaking as the first blasts set up near the center of the underground labyrinth were set off. The low rumble of descending support pillars, echoed through out the darkness. Mina held onto Amy's wrist even tighter, as they chased after Raye. The firelight in her palm a beacon they were following in the blind void of the tunnels.

"What direction are we heading?" Mina inquired, her voice high pitched and tense. Every nerve in her body felt strung tight and close to snapping. She couldn't handle the darkness and constant threat of attack any longer. The narrow halls felt tight, as if the walls were already starting to lean inward under the strain of holding up the building above. At any second the were going to collapse and come crashing down upon them. Burying them alive, under miles of debris. The inevitability of it all, was a slow methodical torture upon her composure.

"South...I believe.." Raye offered, before she cried out in sudden fright.

The dull thud of bodies connecting, then falling to the floor echoed out ahead of her. Raye's startled cries sent Mina right over that tentative edge. She cast several bolts of light from her hand, seeking to kill what ever obstacle was in their way. Be it Onii, Soldier or a cement wall! Desperate to get the Hell out of here! Her bolts illuminated the hall ahead of her briefly. In that brief flash of light, Mina could see what had really happened. The hall had unintentionally intersected with another, Raye was now on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs with Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter. The impacts of her light beams eventually struck the end of the hall. Cutting into the concrete much like a gun shot, chipping away at the cement. A couple ricocheted of the glass of an enclosure right in front of her. Cracking and spider webbing the thick glass. The sudden bright illumination of her beams fading quickly, leaving them back in the dull firelight from Raye's still outstretched palm.

"Sorry..." Jupiter offered, quickly getting to her feet.

"This is getting so annoying." Uranus growled, rising up to her feet and offering a now shamed Neptune a hand up.

The trek here had been a harrowing one. The soldier's were not friendly towards her and had attempted to gun her down along with the other girls. She realized bleakly that she was expendable now, hating how easily she had been used by both Black Widow and now Beryl. She felt like a fool, believing that she could start a new life unscathed by her old one.

The soldier's had been giving them no quarter, out for the kill and patrolling the halls in great numbers. They had been pinned down several times already. Uranus had been forced to use one of her more reviled attacks to keep them alive. When the got pinned down in a blind alley. Sucking the oxygen right out of several soldier's lungs, suffocating them instantly. So they could escape. Jupiter as well had been forced to electrocute a few or be riddled with bullets.

Now the tunnels were shuddering and quaking, starting to crumble around them. It was a dreadful situation and they were all stressed and fighting down panic.

"We are are going to get out..." Mina shouted over another crescendo of blasts. Trying to bolster their hope and urge them not to give up.

Amy shook off her restraining hand scanning the adjoining halls, her Eidetic memory surfacing in sharp clarity. They were heading south now, towards the sea... These halls should link up to the huge pool with the glass atrium she had found with Zac earlier.

"Follow me." She called, never turning around to see if the other's had heard or taken her seriously. Knowing that they would be behind her, her trust in her three other girlfriends was absolute. While Uranus and Neptune would have to choice but go along with the group.

She moved at a brisk walk, darting her gaze around the murky halls. Changing course from time to time, weaving through the corridor's with an absolute confidence in herself. Navigating by memory unerringly towards that dolphin arena. With the walls shuttering and trembling behind them, she had a steady, unwavering focus to her task. Leading them down one hall then another until she ushered them up the small access hall to a flight of steps into the football field sized pool.

The clouds were an angry mass of swirling grey, the rain pelting the glass roof in a constant pounding tempo. Creating a feeling of grave tension that was driving everyone of them to the edge of reason.

Racing across the barren pool filled with empty cages, each of them drawn to the clamour of rain striking the glass. They glanced up to the sky light nervously, as the ground beneath their feet was tremoring violently. The corridor's they had just abandoned had started crashing down with a resounding roar, sending a cloud of debris and fine dirt up the short hall and into the pool area behind them. They all breathed a moment of relief at their narrow escape, only to gasp in dread when the glass atrium over head began to crack. The sharp sound similar to ice breaking echoing down to them. The integrity of the skylight was now jeopardized, the glass splintering into millions of shards.

Jupiter looked up, watching in horror as the skylight shattered. Any second now razor edged shards of glass would come raining down upon them. Slicing them to ribbons."Run...Move!" Jupiter shouted to the them. Lunging for her friends and pushing them forward, urging them to run faster. As she remained behind valiantly trying to come up with a plan to protect them.

Uranus noticed where she was looking and stopped dead. Staring up at the weakening roof of glass with both dread and acceptance. Letting go of Michiru's hand, she began to summon all the Genesis she had within her body.

"Ruka'..." Michiru gasped, spinning around in mid run. Her lover had that reckless gleam in her eyes, she was going to do something rash...something she could easily die from. She had seen that dangerous look many times before over the years, usually it only showed up in a life or death battle. In the past they had pulled through those as a team, depending one another for their very survival. The thought made her chest tighten with regret. This time Haruka had no intention of surviving.

"I got this!" Haruka exclaimed, raising her arms over her head in a cross block. Jupiter merely nodded, accepting her choice and tore off to catch up to Amy and the others.

Michiru made her choice as well, the choice she should have made a year ago. She walked with a steady, determined gait towards her lover. Her soft green eyes wet with regret.

"Get out of here, Michi." Haruka glared down at her, when she noticed the shorter woman standing before her.

"Gomen na sai..." Michiru moaned, gripping Haruka's shirt tight in her fists and thumping her forehead against her breasts in shame. "I was a fool." If Haruka had truly stopped caring for her. She would not have protected her...she would have left her to die back in the tunnels. Michiru felt so used and discarded. She had placed all her hopes and dreams on Black Widow and had been betrayed. She had given up everything with the promise that she would find the peace she so craved. In the end she had served her purpose, created a weapon to eradicate the human race and gave her the codes to allow Beryl into the mansion to kill off the only man capable of rallying a force that might have derailed her plans. As it was with the limitless power of the agency behind her as well, they would soon succeed in killing the last few soldier's capable to stopping her. The strongest soldier capable of miracles themselves was already dead. They didn't stand a chance now and it was all her fault.

"Honestly...now is not the time for this." Haruka growled.

"Now is the most perfect time for this...we are about to die." Michiru confessed. Wanting to tell her how sorry she was, how stupid she had been. How she understood finally in her last moments how much Haruka truly cared for her and how much of a selfish fool she had been. She was just incapable to overcoming her own Dharma. Trapped in the negative cycle of resentment, bitterness and doubt that she could never be happy. That she had sabotaged her own life yet again.

"Always the optimist..." Haruka stated sarcasticly, casting Michiru a weak smile.

Michiru moaned and pressed her face tight against Haruka's breasts. If this was the end for her, she was ok with that. She felt death was a proper punishment for her at this point. But she wanted to go with a clear conscience.

"Forgive me, Ruka'" She pleaded. "I should have come to you...instead of trusting a complete stranger to fix all my problems."

"From the sound of things, Black Widow could be very convincing. She knew you, better then I think you knew yourself. She prayed on the weaknesses in your heart and your guilt and offered you an easy way out of your pain." She licked her lips, focusing her gaze upward upon the shattering glass now about to rain down on them.

"She poisoned your mind towards me, tainted the loyalty you once had to our love. With doubt and jealousy. I can't heal the mental trauma you go through, but I could have at least been someone you could count on. I would have listened and tried to make you happy. I would have done anything for you." Haruka continued, scanning the spidering glass ceiling gauging the mass of debris about to fall.

"I was a fool, I know that now. I was weak and selfish...I am so sorry Haruka. So sorry..." Michiru broke down into heart wrenching sobs, hot tears burned down her cheeks. Soaking Haruka's shirt, that she had balled up in her fists.

"I am ready to die..for my crimes." She finished in a tired whisper a few moments later.

"Not if I can help it." Haruka commented dryly, beginning to summon her wind barrier. It roared like a living hurricane from her palms. Growing in both power and volume as it formed a vortex over her head. The sheer ferocity of the wind picking up anything not bolted down around them and sending it up into a tornado towards the glass. The metal cages nearby screamed, the iron bars rending into wild poles of chaotic debris. The putrid straw and dust swirling into a maelstrom of shrapnel and blinding ash.

Uranus screamed in agony as her Genesis surged through her, completely wild and barely under control. As she released all the mental barriers she kept upon it, to contain the full intensity of the wind she could create. No longer hindered by her conscience or fear of death, she allowed the force that was beyond comprehension to tear through the very fabric of the air. Her wind howled and screamed around them, deafening them all. A cyclone of all her rage and despair, her crippling feelings of failure at not noticing her true loves pain and being impotent to stop all this bloodshed. She sent everything she had upward to catch the millions of falling shards of glass before they could impale her or the rest of the girls. Creating a deadly tornado of glass shards and debris that she sent skyward to hover near the edge of the shattered roof. Jupiter stared in horrified awe at the amount of power Uranus was capable of controlling. It was incredible and violently terrifying. She literally had been a natural disaster tamed. Controlling the cyclone of glass over her head, she pushed the air upward through the broken skylight. The massive cloud of dust she created had formed a suffocating fog around her. The four younger women could no longer see the short haired blonde and her lover. As they had faded into the eye of the swirling cloud of dust.

"Jupiter...I need you." Amy's urgent scream penetrated through Lita's dire thoughts. Drawing the brunette back to the task at hand. She found the short dark haired woman standing to the side of a heavy metal gate beside a dead access panel. Sprinting to her side, Amy instructed her to charge the panel that worked the gate. Lita paid the living tornado roaring in the center of the pool on last worried look before focusing on her own power's. Pressing a finger to the side of the terminal she sent a small charge through her fingertips into the battery. She doubted she would be able to trickle this meager amount of electricity if she was at full strength. She lacked that kind of finesse over her powers. With a whirling click the gate came alive. The girls breathed as sigh of relief, as Amy set to work at the control pad to get the gate to lift. Opening this gate was a gamble, with the storm raging outside the raw power of the sea could surge inside and drown them all in a matter of minutes. But Amy was willing to take that challenge, she would use her own Genesis to force the very sea to obey her. She would hold back the waves and allow her friends time to escape.

They would be outside in no time.

Uranus was struggling to control the amount of glass and metal debris she had airborne above them. Staring down at Michiru for strength and support. Basking in the peaceful calm that lay in her beautiful sea green eyes. Michiru could see the beads of sweat and strain upon her face. She was giving it her all to keep her gale force winds contained. Creating a massive wind tunnel that hovered just above the pool. Unintentionally trapping herself beneath the debris. Unsure what to do with it, but needing to keep it away from the others till they were clear of the habitat, so she held firm. Her lips pressed into a thin line of concentration, drawing strength from the fierce determination in Michiru's eyes. Her lover held onto her shirt as tightly as she was holding onto the wild, intensity of her own power's. Michiru was urging her silently to stay strong, her gaze unwavering as she sought to give her, some of her own strength. Knowing all to well the dangerous balancing act Haruka was currently enduring. She had drawn power from the very depths of her Genesis state. Breaking the seal she had forged to keep herself safe, for the full magnitude of her powers. The eternal wind had surged forth from her very soul, ferocious and wild. Howling in defiance of this arrogant mortal woman who sought to control it. Beating mercilessly at the weakening barrier's of her will power that had kept it in check for so many years. Waiting for one second of doubt, one moment of flagging resolve to consume her fragile human body once and for all. Yet Haruka never let on how much she was suffering, how brutally difficult it was to command the gale force winds.

Never wanting her beloved to worry. She instead, gave her a small charming smile, that quickly morphed into one that was sweetly intimate.

Michiru sighed, the small gesture alleviating a measure of the guilt, as she felt her beloved had started to forgive her. Then her mouth fell open in shock as she gasped in fright. Haruka's eyes sparked a brilliant indigo hue then started to glow as if a celestial light had ignited behind them.

_All this running around, well it's getting me down._

_Just give me a pain I am used to. _

_(Honestly, I wonder why I keep fighting. I should have just let it all go years ago. I was born into the wealthy elite, a child of high society. My world was terribly restricted, confined to a gilded cage amid the splendour of one of Tokyo's more wealthy wards. I was raised and educated within the walls of a huge, majestic manor house. I wanted for nothing, except a normal childhood. I wanted to go to school, I wanted to hang out with friends and make memories that mattered. I wanted that freedom that I watched on television each night, while I ate supper alone at our dining table. But most of all I yearned for the attention of my parents. They were both CEO's of international companies so I rarely saw them. _

_(I was lonely and sheltered, my world was a small, predicable and boring. I spent my days going from one scheduled activity to another like a mindless robot. My parents had no part in my upbringing for the first ten years of my life. I was raised by my tutors, instructors or the various nannies my father employed. I spent my time dreaming of a chance to get away, to claim even for an hour that cherished freedom. I got my chance on my tenth birthday. I escaped my stuffy, birthday party and was able to wander the streets for hours. I crammed in as many experiences as I could before my bodyguard found me. I was hooked, from then on I ran away as often as I could. _

_Being a spoiled, over indulged brat, who had no concept of the word no or the idea of restraint. I became an absolute, out of control terror for my parents. I was never content to follow the rules or act as a proper, mild mannered little girl ever again. Always restless, never compliant with any of my parents demands. I was obsessed with pushing the limits, seeking one thrill after another. Needing to feel that rush of adrenaline when on a life or death high. By thirteen I had become an all out dare devil and a very successful delinquent. I craved freedom like it was a drug. I was addicted to stealing high end sports cars or street bikes. If it was fast I couldn't help myself, to me speed equaled freedom. It was like I was trying to out run something...I just didn't know what it was till it was to late. _

_After my parents high profile murders and my sudden ascension into my Genesis State. That ended up levelling my home and getting my name in the news for many weeks to come. As the 'the little miracle'. The only member of my household to survive the massacre. I was thankfully sent into my Uncles custody. He was quick to tame my rebel ways and give me and my powers a useful purpose. Since then I've struggled to control my wild, unruly nature. But deep down, I still yearned for that freedom...that complete lack of control...as if that was my truest state of being.) _

_I don't need to believe in all the dreams you conceive._

_I just need to achieve something that rings true._

_The deafening roar of the wind was abruptly silenced, as the pain and turmoil she was once enduring faded into a grim melancholy. The empty twilight of grey stone hills and unmoving sand filled her vision as her soul was propelled back into her very first life..._

_She had left her watch tower many hours ago. Mounting the cold grey dirt slopes of the barren northern crags, that rimmed the valley which protected the only home she had known for over the last six years. Her grey armour blended seamlessly into to barren rocks of her kingdom. The only item able to give away her position amid the gloomy dusk, was the gleam of the elegant silver blade of her long spear. She braced the foot soldier's weapon comfortably against her shoulder as she walked. Taking to a well worn path, her thoughts in turmoil. She had hoped a long walk, paroling the border of her outpost would quell the anxiety and fear roiling in her gut. She had explored every inch of her Moon over the years, every rock and outcropping memorized and mapped in her head. She had been stationed on Oberon, one of the greater moons which orbited the Planet Uranus. Part of the Lonely Watch who guarded the Silver Millennium from invaders. Eleven other members had been deployed with her, sent to watch towers on the rest of Uranus's moons. But their communications had long since gone dead. She felt at this point she may be the only one left. _

_Cresting the slope, she twirled her spear in her left hand and then braced it behind her head. Resting her arm lazily over it's ancient wooden shaft, while she braced her right hand on her hip. Feeling the thick, supple leather of her armour, shift and conform to her finger tips. Her armour was a modest affair. Of a simple woven leather jerkin, with molded shoulder and thigh guards. A large cowled hood was sewn into the back of the raised neck shield of her chest piece. That she kept pulled tight over her head. Shielding her eyes and face from the painful glow of the sun, that refracted sharply off the frozen sand. The heavy shadow it cast over her face, obscured her features save for one. Her fierce sky blue eyes, that stared with an intensity that could cower the strongest of warriors. She had looked very much like a prowler, moving briskly along the narrow trail. Being a solitary soldier of the Outer Watch, she had no need for rich, ornate attire. She did not go to royal balls, or attend council meetings. She was the Guardian of Uranus, the Senshi of the sky and goddess of the wind. Her post was a silent and lonely one, at the far reaches of the Silver Millennium. So she was dressed to suit her bleak environment. Her simple armour dyed a pale twilight grey that matched her barren terrain. Her only indulgence a soft, cobalt blue velvet tunic that she loved the feel of against her skin. High black boots that ascended over the knees, protecting them from her harsh environment. A wide leather sword belt adorned her waist. The steady weight of her Saber, hanging from her ornate scabbard. _

_Her sword belt was adorned with a large silver buckle etched with the symbol of her house. As a fellow daughter of the Mars royal line, cousin to the High Princess of Mars. Her symbol held the all seeing eye of the sun, but instead of the slanted arrow. Her sun symbol held a long spear point jutting out of the top. Known as the spear of heaven, it was the weapon of choice of House Caelus. She could wield it's length masterfully. No foe had ever bested her, when in combat she became a fierce wind of death. Spinning and disarming any warrior stupid enough to go toe to toe with her. _

_She glanced down at her Talisman, at the Sword of the Sky. An heirloom of the gods and her birthright. It was an elegant weapon, its inner power gleaming bright silver against the darkness of deep space. With a long, wide curving blade that fondly resembled a crescent moon. It's hilt was a sturdy cross, the grip wrapped in silver thread. Embedded with various jewels, a light blue opal was in a place of honour right in the middle of the cross bar. Her star seed shone brighter then the rest of the jewels, a miniature star amid the sparkling stones. Capable to channeling her Senshi strength. Able to cast the mightiest of winds, that could sheer through solid granite and shred a hundred men into ruins. She was the Guardian of the Sky, Goddess of the wind and protector of the Silver Millennium. Pledged to stand guard from afar and repel all invader's, forbidden to ever leave her post. Her loyalty and love for her sovereign was absolute. She had never questioned her orders...until today. _

_Staring out over the rocky terrain with a sense of sad reflection. As barren and lifeless as this rock was, it was still her's. The view from up here was spectacular, no matter which direction she looked. To the east the great brilliant blue orb of the planet Uranus dominated the night sky. Hovering over the crest of the grey hills like a huge blue moon. The sight of her governing planet always took her breath and left her awe struck. It's celestial pull was powerful, entrancing her very soul. She paused to admire the view, then began scanning her barren kingdom with a grim frown. Oberon had no atmosphere, so the moons environment was always deathly still. As if time had been frozen here, the sky always a void of endless black. No stars shone down upon this rock, no wind blew across the grey desserts. Eerie and forever silent, it was as if this place and her had ceased to exist._

_Finding the massive boulder she liked to contemplate upon, Uranus deftly climbed up the almost smooth surface. Intimately familiar with the natural outcropping she dug her fingertips into the narrow cracks, hauling herself upward. Bracing the toes of her heavy black, soldier's boots into the thin fissures along the sides. Climbing upward as if scaling a flat wall of rock, gingerly crawling over the peek of the stone monument. Settling herself down upon it's smooth, faceless black surface she began her contemplations. Her mind falling back upon fond memories. Memories she retreated to when she felt her resolve was faltering and she needed to replenish her conviction to continue her lonely mission. To find that celestial light of hope she drew strength from._

_Over six years ago..._

_It was impossible to sleep, so she had sat there huddled before the fire, with the heavy hood pulled up casting her face in shadow. Her back curled towards the darkness, warming herself before the enormous bonfire. Clutching the slender shaft of her spear, curling and uncurling her tight fingers. Watching the rest of her would be guardians with keen blue eyes, milling around their camp. Some where nibbling on dried meat and stale bread, other's lounging near the fire almost asleep. While other tended to the horses and rechecked their supplies. They had been riding south since dawn, heading toward the Great Moon Palace to present themselves to the Queen. Before being shipped out to their destiny, to man the twelve watch towers that orbited the gas planet of Uranus. _

_As the crown princess of house Caelus, it was her duty to lead a contingent of the Outer Guard. Bleakly known as the Lonely Guard, here in the inner kingdoms. She had just completed her training along with eleven other, hardy, strong willed young men and women from various planets of the Silver Millennium. She took her duty seriously. Her conviction to watch and protect the Kingdoms she loved had never wavered. Ever since her father had given her up to the outer guard to be trained at the tender age of ten. She had been driven to become the strongest, fastest most astute Guardian to ever be forged from the Crucible. It was a grim faced Eryie, that sat like a grey ghost of stone upon the northern shores of the Moon Kingdoms energy sea. All who were given over or chosen to join the Outer Watch were trained there. It wasn't a bright, comfortable place to grow up, it was built to house and train warriors. It was a dreary, solemn place of grey battlements, of weather worn stone and looming sentry towers. A place were the fiercest, most independent warriors were forged. It had been the hardest, most gruelling six years of her life. But she had prevailed, she had mastered her Senshi powers and earned the right to bear her birthright the Scared Sword of the Sky._

_It was ridiculous to feel so torn, so maudlin over finally achieving her dreams. Yet, this night where she should be filled with a sense of accomplishment. Were excitement and pride should swell from her breast. She was left cowering in the fire light, plagued by doubts in her abilities and reservations about leaving all that she knew behind. To live a solitary existence at the Uranus outposts for the rest of her life. Never to see or speak to another living soul ever again. It was a daunting, scary and very permanent commitment to make. She was worried that after all those years of hardship and struggle to prove herself a capable Guardian. That she might turn coward and run from her duty. _

_A hour into her fatalistic vigil, a commotion erupted at the edge of camp. It had her sitting up straighter and staring into the darkness. A few of her fellow soldiers who had fallen asleep around the fire. Were now stumbling to their feet, hands on their swords when a child's cry of pain rent the night. _

_One of the men, a burly, rough handed warrior known as Bear. Because of how brutish and primal he fought. Hauled a kicking, struggling child into the circle near the fire by the scruff of her neck. She was dressed in the plain unassuming garb of a commoner, her tunic was old and stained. Her leggings so worn the knees were nearly see though, with thread bear slippers that barely protected her feet. Her face was dirty and subtly stained with the remainder of her last meal. Incredibly long pale blonde hair that shone silver in the firelight, fluttered over her face in a wild, unruly knot. No doubt poorly combed and barely washed. Bear dropped the indignant girl to the ground. Who crouched and darted her brilliant blue eyes in panic amid the encroaching soldiers. Seeking any venue of escape, while the warriors laughed uproariously. _

"_Where did you find the filthy brat?" Surya demanded, passing the child a sneering glance of disgust. As a child from a high class family from the planet Venus. Her hair was a gleaming golden blonde. Her features delicate and flawless, with stunning deep blue eyes and soft fair skin. Her pale grey leather armour hung perfectly from her curvy frame, unmarred yet by battle. It looked pristine and untouched by hardship as if she had just adorned the garment for the first time. After years of seclusion and brutal training most of the over indulged nobles had been humbled by the crucible. Yet miraculously she still held onto that arrogant, superior attitude she had cloaked herself in from the moment she arrived at the Eyrie. _

_Uranus paid her a discourteous sneer, rolling her eyes in vexation. Of all the member's of the Lonely Watch, she found Surya the hardest to endure. _

"_I caught the lass near the horses, she was hiding out behind a feed trough like a thief. Watching the lot of us, muttering and smiling to herself. She was easy enough to sneak up upon. As she had no skill at hide'in and was as loud as a rooster at dawn. She ain't no rebel spy." Bear answered in his low growly voice. _

_Surya narrowed her eyes in suspicion anyway. The inner kingdoms had been rocked to the core by civil unrest and rebel attacks. The senate of both Mercury and Venus was in turmoil, fighting amongst themselves as to who to blame. As the common people of the Celestial Realm whispered of further rebellion now infesting Mars and Jupiter. No one could be trusted anymore. _

_The little girl who could barely be eight or nine years old, tilted her chin upward in defiance as if daring Surya to do her worst. _

"_Wretched little vermin, who do you work for!" Surya roared, anger twisted her features. As she jumped to her feet, raising her arm to back hand the girl across the face. _

_Uranus flew across the fire, throwing herself in front of the child. Catching the furious woman's hand by the wrist. She held Surya's striking arm by the upper wrist, pushing her arm up over her head with very little effort. Uranus was as tall and muscular as any male. Processing the most powerful traits of both genders. She shielded the child with her body, ushering the small girl behind her back with her free hand._

"_Stand aside! Uranus" Surya barked, "We can't afford the luxury of compassion. No one is to be trusted, the little beggar could be working for the enemy. If they find out about our deployment it could weaken the Queen's defences." She sought to convince Uranus to see reason and hand the child over for questioning and punishment. _

_Uranus cut her eyes to Bear who was shuffling his feet, weighing the situation. Her other nine companions hovered around them also contemplating Surya's words. The odds were not in Uranus's favour here, if they chose Surya's side then she would have a difficult time defending the little girl without killing her watch would result in her being tried for treason. Which would then lead to dishonour and death. It was an unbearable position to be in. Hopefully if the child remained quite and compliant, she could talk their way out of this. _

_The girl struggled in Uranus grasp, ducking around her hip and screeching obscenities in Lunarian. Uranus rolled her eyes in exasperation as all her hopes for a peaceable ending where shot to hell. The girl was as feisty and hot tempered, as a feral cat!  
_

_Surya had enough of the obstinate child's foul mouth and lunged. Unlatching her pole axe from her belt and swung low intending to impale the kid on its deadly curving spearhead. _

_The little girls screamed in fright, twisting out of Uranus tentative grasp and made a break for it. Uranus regretted leaving her spear behind by the fire during her rash defence of the girl. Releasing her Saber was her only option for defence. Which wasn't the most effect means to ward off the reach of a poleaxe. It did not have a very long reach and would hinder her ability to disarm Surya quickly. _

"_Why are you defending her...a complete stranger!" Surya snarled, deflecting her blade and moving Uranus backward with a flurry of strikes with the blunt end of her pole arm. Uranus released a breath of relief, Surya was going to the kill. She was trying to knock her unconscious instead. _

"_I am defending a helpless child!" Uranus raged back, as the girls furious screams exploded back by the horse pens again. She had no doubt been caught again by one of Uranus's companions. "When did honourable men and women of the Outer Watch, cast aside valour and compassion...for unjustified suspicion and threat of torture?" Her words hit hard, making Surya blink uncertainly and faltered her attack. _

_Both Uranus and Surya cut their heated glares back towards a tall, lean and well muscled man currently dragging a wriggling foul mouthed child back into the firelight. He was a somewhat lanky young man, with dark blue hair and strong aristocratic features of a Mercury native. _

_Uranus had to give the poor child credit, she was fighting back like a wild cat. Biting and scratching at the man's gripping hand, as he hauled her by the scruff of her tunic. Literally having to drag her across the sand. _

"_I only wish to question her?" Surya took a deep breath, seeking to reason with Uranus. _

"_And if you deem her answers weak or untrustworthy...what then?" Uranus countered. _

_Surya merely shrugged, "Then I'll slit her throat and be more at ease about our mission." Her expression was passive, as the callous words spewed from her lips. Acting as if killing a commoners child was as mundane as culling chicken for food. _

_Uranus mouth dropped open in shock and disgust, while the little girl mewled in fear. _

_Then Uranus turned towards the man holding the child, adjusting her stance and moving with a master swordsmen's grace and agility to engage her fellow watchmen. He was currently struggling to contain the little girl, who was writhing and bucking in his grasp. Cursing and spitting up at him in her impotent fury. Unable to twist herself out of his iron grip, her face going a bright red with the incredible effort she was putting in to free herself. _

"_Enough Finn, let her go!" Uranus commanded as she closed in. _

_Finn bolted his gaze up to her in alarm, when he noticed she was bearing down on him with her weapon. _

_Finn wasn't willing to go toe to toe against her. He knew he was outmatched. He was a man of military cunning and strategy, not combat. _

_With a muttered curse, he released the girl and backed away. "Let her keep the filthy beggar." He shot towards Surya, "Whats the harm really?" _

"_Fine..." Surya snarled, "She can't watch over her forever. Sooner or later she'll be vulnerable." _

_Uranus snapped her fierce glare back toward Surya, "You touch this girl even once and I'll slit your throat!" _

_Surya's cold, bitter laughter filled the night. "That's one promise you'll never keep. If your going to threaten someone, you have to make it believable." She scoffed, waving her hand flippantly towards Uranus as she twirled and rested her poleaxe over her shoulders. _

_Slowly, methodically Uranus prowled toward her. Until she was barely a foot away, her taller stature rose over the shorter Surya as she closed in. _

_She stared down into her eyes, her glare was fierce and unyielding. Surya attempted to match the intensity of her gaze but quickly yielded. Her eyes flickering with doubt as she looked away. _

"_A bluff.." She reassured herself softly. _

"_You think I don't realize our fate?" Uranus growled, towards the humbled Surya. Who glanced back with sad, worried eyes. _

"_We are about to be sent into the far reaches of our Solar System, to stand watch and guard the Silver Millennium from invaders. We will never see our home planets again, our families...our loved ones. When we get out there we will be all alone, we have been trained to be self sufficient, to depend solely on ourselves for survival. Left as solitary guardians, intrusted to fight against that endless night and keep everyone in the Inner kingdoms have a greater purpose to concern ourselves with then the petty squabbling of senators and quelling an infantile rebellion." She stated, turning on her heel. Leaving Surya to mull over her words as she headed to track down the little girl before she got into more trouble. Finding that the child had stood frozen before the bonfire, staring awe struck at her. Her sweet blue eyes wet with sympathy for the lonely existence that awaited her. _

_Uranus sighed heavily and pulled down her cowl, revealing her face to the little girl for the first time. Who stared up at her in a state of fear and slack jawed worship. Uranus knew she held a striking sort of beauty, with smooth dusky skin bronzed by the heat of the sun. With strong elegant features, high cheekbones and a sharply pointed, petite nose. Her vibrant soft blue eyes were exotic, with a slight slanting towards the outer edge. Where the high born house of Ares who ruled Mars, held the darker hair and eyes, with a more aristocratic facial structure. House Caelus was the yin to their yang. With shoulder length straight pale blonde hair, that she twisted in a simple ivory clip in a knot upon her head. _

"_Come." She urged gently, offering the frightened little girl a hand up. Ignoring the reproachful looks she was gaining from her fellow Watch mates, as she guided the girl away from camp. The girl eagerly accompanied her away from the suspicious glares of her comrades. Uranus tucked her in to her side, as a means for protection as much as to keep her warm when away from the fire. _

"_Don't hate Surya to much, she's had it rather rough." Uranus attempted to explain away her companions harsh behaviour. _

_The girl craned her head up, her expression pleading for further information. _

"_She lost her entire family when the rebels attacked the Venusian Congress six years ago." Uranus finished sadly. _

_The little girl merely nodded, "She must still be so scared, it's terrible that she can't trust anyone. That hate and resentment she harbours inside must be so painful sometimes to bear all alone." She concluded. "I don't allow such negative feelings to fester in my heart. It doesn't do anyone any good to blindly hate, or to judge others with out cause. I wish to go forth with my life in a positive, well intentioned manner so that when I die my soul may ascend onward to eventual enlightenment."_

"_Wow..." Uranus was left dumbstruck by her words. She was far more thoughtful and educated then any commoner she had ever known. _

"_Where do you come from?" She asked, as they settled down on the cool sand. The vista beyond their humble camp was breathtaking. The hillside over looked the vast expanse of the shimmering bay of energy, the outline of the Moon Palace in the distance. Shone like a beacon of holy light, gleaming like a perfectly cut diamond against the night sky. _

_The little girl for her part giggled mischievously and nodded towards the palace. Uranus snapped her gaze back and forth from the Palace to the dirty, bedraggled girl in confusion. For the first time, Uranus seriously took stock of the little girls features. She was a petite little thing in all respects, with soft features that were stunningly angelic. Her wide eyes were stunning, not quite blue, not quite silver either. They shone with a pure, sweet innocence. Shining with compassion and a subtle courage for adventure. She held such passion, to see and experience everything this life had to offer. The jut of her pointed chin held an iron determination and resolve to see her actions through to the end no matter the outcome. She was a wild, untamed spirit and Uranus found herself strangely admiring the girl's indomitable will._

"_What is your name?" Uranus questioned, her eyes narrowing in further scrutiny as she caught sight of the faint golden glow upon her forehead, that was terribly obscured by layers of dirt and ash. _

_The little girl gave her a sneaky, indulgent smile. Then pressed a single finger up against her puckered lips. "It's a secret..." She hushed, her eyes sparkling brightly with mirth. _

_Uranus licked her lips tentatively, a knot of dread forming in her belly. If this girl proved to be whom she thought, Surya had been a hairs breath away from committing high treason. Her death would have been soon to follow. Not really wanting to know the truth, Uranus cleared her throat and changed the topic of conversation. _

"_Why did you come all the way out here, then?" She inquired, noticing the little girl had started to shiver from the cold. With a fond chuckle she wrapped an arm securely around the girls shoulder's and drew her flush against her side. "There now little one, I will keep you warm." _

_The little girl settle herself comfortably against her, tucking one hand under her arm and curling the other over her breast. _

"_I was curious. I missed out in meeting the Outer Watch of both Pluto and Neptune as I was to young. " She stated mournfully. "I wasn't going to miss this chance to meet real heros." _

_Uranus smiled happily as she stroked her hair, enjoying the warmth of her breath as it blew over the exposed skin of her breasts above her leather chest piece. _

"_Heros..." Uranus mused. "I have yet to prove my worth to the Silver Millennium but I hope to bring honour to my house and pride to my father's name." _

"_Don't sell yourself short. It is a great enough feat to have mastered your Senshi powers. The fact that you have pledged your life, selflessly to defend the borders of the Silver Millennium. Is awe inspiring. Every one of us should bow down and offer you and yours the greatest of thanks for your sacrifice. Because of you willing gave up your right to have a happy life in the loving company of your friends and kin. To ensure that the rest of us could live in peace. You are already the greatest of heros in my eyes." She yawned heavily, rubbing a fist into her eye. "Promise, you will you take me home?" She whispered groggily. Uranus gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Of course...go to sleep now...princess."_

"_Promise..." Serenity muttered weakly, needing a solid vow before she allowed herself to sleep, oblivious that Uranus had figured out who she was. _

"_I promise." Uranus smiled down at her ruefully. _

_She felt her little majesty sigh contentedly, before her body relaxed against hers. Her breath becoming more shallow and at ease as she fell asleep. _

_Uranus held her close as the night drew on, gazing with wonder and now honest reflection at the gleaming silhouette of the Moon Palace. _

"_A hero...huh?" She smiled proudly. For someone so young, she seemed to have quite a idealistic nature and an uncanny wisdom that was far beyond her age. _

"_Here..." A sharp, jaded toned voice snapped her from her thoughts. Uranus turned abruptly to find Surya standing a few feet away, holding out her heavy wool blanket. "If you are not going to come back and stay warm by the fire, then use this." She thrust the blanket out impatiently. Uranus was slow to react, finding Surya's sudden kindness a bit startling. "The vicious little kitten you are so patheticly trying to keep warm with your arm is a rather sad sight to behold. " She growled impatiently, crouching down and draping the blanket over the girls shivering body. _

_Uranus smiled gratefully up at Surya, "Thanks Suri." She offered with an honest nod of approval. Surya huffed at her praise, flipping her blonde hair in a haughty, insolent manner before starting to retreat back to the fire. _

"_Vicious kitten sorta fits..." Uranus laughed, sending Surya a bright forgiving grin. _

"_Yeah, Finn has the bite and scratches marks to prove it." Surya laughed back, casting Uranus a small tentative smile. She felt guilty about how she had reacted to the little girls intrusion into camp and was seeking some absolution with her kind gesture. _

_The sky was warming onto dawn when Uranus caught sight of four riders mounting the slope towards their encampment. _

"_Rider's inbound!" The sentry stationed a few yards from camp, called the rest of the Watch to arms. _

_Uranus scrambled to her feet, still half asleep she had completely forgotten about the little princess currently sleeping against her. As she surged up to her feet, she watched with modification her young charge fell face first into the sand. The blanket fluttering over her small body, like a shroud. Feeling guilty for all of a second, about how undignified her majesty must feel being so roughly discarded to the dirt. Then left to stare down in bewildered awe, as the little girl snuffled out a very low snore. The sand puffing around her open mouth as she continued to sleep deeply. _

"_You have got to be kidding me..." She pinched the bridge of her nose at the absurdity of it all. Biting on her inner cheek to stop the laugh she felt bubbling the back of her throat. _

"_Hold, who goes there!" Bear shouted, leading a group of five watch members down the hillside to head the rider's off. _

"_Four Guardian's from the White Moon Palace." A tense, sultry voice called back. As the four women on horseback ascended the hillside. A very agitated, blonde in the lead. Wearing the elaborate brilliant gold tinted, chain link breast plate of the Venusian royal academy. Over a pale tan leather tunic and breaches. Her three companions were just as agitated, keeping their horses at a moderate distance. Allowing their leader the space and respect to handle the introductions and negotiations. They had to be subtle, but not obvious about their intentions. It would be the very embarrassing to admit that they had misplaced their charge last night. _

_Uranus quickly surmised who they were, recognizing the long ebony locks of her cousin. She gently wrapped the princess in the blanket then cradled her lovingly to her chest, swiftly standing up and striding down the hill. Chuckling fondly when she realized that the princess still hadn't woken up, even after all this jostling. _

_Venus barely had her horse up the rise before Uranus long strides had cut off her assent. "I believe that this mischievous little bundle belongs to you." Uranus offered her the princess with a knowing smirk. Watching with understanding how Venus's cheeks coloured with embarrassment. _

"_Thank you for your discretion, Watchmen." Venus offered with a humble nod. Adjusting the princess in her saddle, to curl up against her front, with a bracing arm around the little girls back. The little princess merely moaned in discontent at being manipulated before promptly falling back to sleep,her tender head now rest against Venus's shoulder guard. Venus merely shook her head ruefully, aiming to turn her steed around. _

"_May I ask how her highness was able to sneak out of the palace under your watch?" Uranus stayed her departure, by grasping the reigns. Whispering up to her, with a smug grin. _

_Venus took a deep breath, regarding her coyly for a moment before giving her answer. "She has many friends in the Palace among the younger staff, who pity her lack of freedom. She was able to bribe a child around her age who works in the kitchens as a scullery maid, with sweets. She gave her, her clothes and hid her royal sigil with dirt and ash from the kitchen hearth. Then showed her the secret passages the servants use to remain unseen when working through out the palace. Needless to say, our little princess now has the knowledge to escape at will, from the Palace." Venus finished with a vexed grimace. _

"_Oh, boy..." Uranus moaned, giving Venus a rueful grin. "She is quite a handful." _

"_More then you will ever know." Venus snorted and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Before finally turning her horse around and cantering back to the remaining three Guardian's. _

"_You are going to have your work cut out for you with that one, cousin!" Uranus shouted out to Mars with a merry laugh. _

"_Hai!" Mars responded back with a loud huff. _

"_I think my duty is going to be far easier then yours!" Uranus taunted, her doubts now gone and spirit lifted thanks to her very wise and whimsical little sovereign. _

"_Hai!" Mars agreed whole heartedly, turning her horse with the others and leaving Uranus to smile broadly back at them. _

"_Thank you, Princess. For giving me hope and calming my doubts about the path I choose. Your light will always guide me, when I feel the darkness is swallowing my soul. I shall cherish my time with you always." Uranus gave the fading horses a curt nod of approval. _

_Haruka barely had enough time to take a breath, before the rest of her tragic life as the Guardian of Uranus unwound inside her memory. The eventual fall of the Silver Millennium left her heart shredded. Her soul cried out for mercy, unwilling to relive that last horrible day. Unable to move on, forever mourning the demise of heaven. The memories of her past lives began to surge through her, unrelenting and picking up speed. One after another in an endless loop of tragedy and despair. Until she was reeling in agony from their onslaught, her psyche attempting to crawl away and hide. Refusing to witness anymore fighting...when death was the only outcome, the struggle seemed sadistic and pointless. _

"_No more!" Haruka heard herself scream. Her voice sounding harsh and desperate. She could not handle any more, it was like thousands of razor blades had just been ripped across her heart. Leaving it shuttering at the trauma and bleeding out. She was cracking under the pressure of who she truly was. Her knees buckled and she crawled from the onslaught of rebirth. Retreating with broken sobs from the light of her memories, into the security of the darkness. That was blessedly silent, a world of cold, infinite night that swallowed her soul. Leaving her feeling numb and emotionally lethargic. Shivering in muted shock over all that she had seen. _

_Curling up in a tight ball, seeking to make herself smaller, to protect what remained of her tattered soul. Hoping that perhaps the cruel, predator that was rebirth would not find her again. She could not relive such a tragic, unavoidable fate again. She just wanted to be free..._


	17. A vengeance reclaimed

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate all who have clicked on that fav and follow button as well.

Author's note: lyrics by Lights:Savior

Seeking Salvation

The night is deafening

when the silence is listening

and I'm down on my knees

and I know that something is missing

because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in

but I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them.

The gate struggled to roll aside, the semi-seized metal gears screaming at being forced to move. The heavy metal door pulled upward with a lurching, struggling grind. Slowly gaining more speed the higher it went. The wild ocean currents that were slamming against the concrete walls of the outer aquarium harbour. Were instantly sucked inward at an incredible rate, the pressure and speed increasing as it was channelled down the narrow gateway. The roar of the approaching wave was deafening, like the concussive boom some unnatural weapon.

Mercury stood resolute before the open gate, swallowing nervously as she steeled the last of her courage. Reaching deep inside herself, pulling forth her Genesis State. Promising herself that she would meet the charge of this mighty water and force it to submit to her will. It look less then a minute for the sea to surge violently through the channel. A huge typhoon of sea water crashed in towards the pool, slamming against the thick concrete walls just beyond the open gate. The fierceness of its intent to wash away all who stood in its way, was incredible. Amy's eyes flew wide in alarm, the unmeasurable power now looming towards her. Made her feel small and insignificant. Her confidence was soon fleeing, at the sight of the massive tidal wave bearing down upon her. She raised her hands in a pathetic attempt to shield herself, valiantly trying to channel the water. When nothing happened, when it seemed the wave merely laughed at her stupidity. She suddenly felt trapped by the panic vibrating through her. Dreading what she had to do. She delved to the very depths of her Genesis, releasing all the restraints of her powers. Throwing all caution aside as she pulled every once of her Genesis out of her soul. Desperate tears were streaming down her face, as the fear of what she was doing overwhelmed her. Serenity had warned them never to draw to much power from their Genesis, lest it devour them. But it was to late and she was out of options. She felt her power build, it pressed against her frail mind, taking her breath away. Striking through every fibre of her being like thousands of needles of sharp ice. Slicing through every nerve, every once of sanity she still clung to. With her head cocked stubbornly, chin braced against her collar bone. Her arms outstretched as if she could cut through the coming wave of ice cold water. Struggling regain some measure of control, as she forced every bit of herself against the mighty onslaught of the sea. She sought to control the raging currents bearing down upon them. She had less then an instant to make an elemental connection, the sea was far to strong, to unpredictable. The elemental connection she sought, was like trying to grasp a pin amid a maelstrom. She reached for it again and again, never able to fully grasp it's untamed spirit. It slipped through her grasp, evaded her attempts to control it. The sea was nothing like the mild, gentle element she was used to. This element was wild, its raw, insurmountable power was beyond her comprehension. It slammed against her will stubborn and unmerciful. She stood in hopeless frustration before it's overwhelming fury.

The sea seemed to be bellowing it's challenge directly at her, mocking her arrogance. Warning her that the repercussions of her pathetic attempt to tame it would be severe. Before it hit her with the full force of a wrecking ball. Overcome by it's power, she couldn't focus and her mind that was always so alert...so alive with thoughts. Fell silent, as a resigned calm took a hold of her. Leaving her standing frozen, staring in wild eyed horror as the brutal wave overtook her. The girls behind her screamed in sudden fright, they had trusted fully in her capabilities. Never expecting this violent outcome, they were caught unaware when the water crashed into them, knocking them off their feet. Sending them reeling towards Uranus in a rush of frigid water. Trapped under the surface, with the pull of the under current dragging them away. Amy watched in horror as they were all pulled away from her. Her last image of them was one of pure terror. As they stared up at her in confusion and fear, their bodies twisting away. Lost to the murky depths, as the sea filled the dried out pool in seconds.

The sea water swallowed her flailing and kicking, sending her end over end down the habitat. Amy screamed from the depths of her mind, as real, uncontrollable hysteria set in. Unable to grasp how she could have failed, when it mattered the most, when her being able to control the water had been so crucial. She never failed! It wasn't possible...it was just inconceivable...she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Unable to escape, thrashing blindly in the pull of the under tow. Being dragged beneath the waves to her eventual death. She was left to contemplate her hubris, the guilt at getting every one killed crushing her completely. Her out of control Genesis seized it's opportunity, overwhelming her mind in a flash of blue energy. Leaving her stunned and awe struck as her reality melted away into a void of nothingness. Were once was the freezing caress of the sea, the unforgiving weight of the water against her chest. The steady burn in her lungs from the lack of oxygen. Had all fallen away as if she had shed that horrid reality, for a silent, eerie purgatory within her mind.

I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it

'cause I start losing my head then I get up in a panic

Remember, when we were kids and always knew when to quit it

Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?

(I've always been lonely, my mother is a doctor and she had always placed her career above me. She used to tell me that I was so level headed, so mature and responsible I never needed her guidance. My father was a highly driven businessman. He too, used to tell me how level headed I was. More interested in his own career then me. I often felt like an afterthought, or perhaps a trophy. That one didn't pay attention too, or seek the company off unless you needed a little ego stroking. To confirm for ones own sense of achievement. That yeah, you made this wonderful thing and it's success is your success. Give yourself a pat on the back for doing such an amazing job creating it. Amy could hear own jaded laughter, echoing harshly through out the void. The fathoms of deep blue dragging her down, burying her in the depths of her loneliness. Drowning her heart under the weight of her hurt, bitter emotions.

My parents led a wealthy, prestigious life. We had a fancy house, they enjoyed grand vacations all over the world, dragging me along like a piece of luggage. Even though I knew they would rather leave me behind, so I wouldn't be a childish hindrance on their relaxation time. Everyone in their circle of friends and co-workers thought we were the perfect family. When in truth we were complete strangers.

I was jealous of my friends and the easy, loving relationships they had. My parents weren't the touchy, feely kind. I don't even remember getting hugged, until I met Serena. I was an awkward, socially dysfunctional child. I had no clue how to interact with other kids. The very thought of physical contact with others gave me hives! But Serena refused to let me hide away on the playground with my books. She used to haul me around at recess and force me to be friendly. God! How did I ever survive with out her kindness. In time I was able to come out of my shell, to trust that people honestly wanted me around. I made more friends and my confidence grew.

But I was still lonely, so incredibly lonely. I realized by high school that their friendship wasn't enough. I wanted...needed more. But I was to much of a coward to go after what I truly wanted. Falling back into old habit, when confronted by situations that truly scared me. Hiding in my studies, cowering amid the laurels of academics. To insecure to put myself out there only to be rejected again...

I have always relied on everyone else to support me. I have no confidence in myself. I'm weak...worthless...utterly and completely useless...god I hate myself...)

_I don't want to know_

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour

I need a saviour

_The world shifted, leaving her dizzy and somewhat light headed. Her surroundings were blurry, slowly wavering into focus as a sterile, white great room. With long windows, framed with clear gauze like curtains that shimmered like crystal. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, dancing in splintered shafts upon the white marble floor. Huge, elaborate stone balconies loomed over her head. With a grand staircase all in marble ascending towards them. Amy took a long, shuttering breath her mind reeling at the sudden change in scenery. She was quickly mentally thumbing through her index of places she had been. Trying to figure out why this room felt so familiar. It held a comfort, warm and welcoming as if it was...home?_

"_Mercury?" A soft melodic voice infiltrated her confusion, thrusting her soul fully into the memory._

"_Yes, your Majesty." She smiled weakly up at her Queen, her hands folded mildly before her. She held a mild, graceful beauty. With soft features and gentle midnight blue eyes. That sparked with a keen, logical intellegence. That most were cautious of. Her shoulder length dark blue hair was twisted and braided around her head in a elaborate celtic knot. Regaled in her Senshi Armour, of deep blue stained leather bodice. That hugged her small breasts, leaving her flat, well toned stomach bare. Matching leather pants drew down her legs, with a low waist. A heavy utility belt was buckled over her left hip, large packs bulged with all the necessary equipment a traveling scholar would need. With a elegant silver hook over her right hip to which her family heirloom hung. The glorious harp of Naiades. Who held the spirit of the holy waters and the great wisdom of the ages deep with it's very strings. She had mastered the instrument and was able to cast all manner of water attacks based solely on the tone of the music she played. At the very peek of its harmonic curve her Star seed was imbedded. A gentle stone, that shone like a blue diamond. It tempered and channeled her elemental powers like a metronome, when she was coaxing the greatest of melodies from the harp. Her thighs were accented with silver chain and long black leather boots rose up her legs well over her knees. While most warriors choose a simple cloak to shield them from the weather. Mercury opted for a sleeveless long coat, so that her arms were not incumbered. Allowing the flowing silver plate of her shoulder guards to be on full display. Her Senshi symbol was etched prominently upon the plate guards, a graceful, feminine design. Of a central circle with a cross hanging from the bottom and horns adorning the top._

_As the eldest daughter of House Hermes, royal line. She had been indentured to the Moon Palace since the age of ten. Training with her fellow guardians to be able to protect the Heir to the Silver Millennium. Even though she took her training seriously, becoming a Celestial warrior wasn't her sole purpose. Her intellect had flourished under the various masters who took residence in the Palace. Becoming a master scholar and accomplished star reader in her own right. She was many things to many people, but her duty always came first. She was the Guardian of Wisdom, Senshi of Mercury and one of four royal guards pledged to watch over the Crown Princess Serenity._

_Never one to boldly move forward into a conversation with out clear, concise thought. Mercury took a moment to take in the regal grace and commanding presence of her monarch. Queen Selene, ever the holy goddess. Stood before her a confused expression marring her angelic countenance. Her silver hair was done up in its traditional buns and tails. Her sleeveless gown, hugged her much larger breasts. Thrusting them upward and pressing them together. Her skin was flawless, a creamy alabaster that if bathed in the light of the stars would seem to shine along with them. Her long flowing pearl white gown flowed like the finest silk over her curves, sheathing long well formed legs to gather around her ankles and pool behind her in a long elegant train. The floral bodice glittered with a thousand small stones, as if the sands of time had bespectacled it's surface. She was awe inspiring, the warmth and comfort her natural aura gave off. Soothed ones soul, making conversation difficult if near impossible for those who possess weak hearts and minds._

"_It is a good match...yes?" Selene inquired, seeking some sort of agreement from her chosen council. Princess Mercury held a position of honour upon the Queen's small council. Having proven her worth to the queen through out the years. She possessed a highly strategic mind and a unparallelled intellect._

_Queen Selene had come to rely on her for many things over the years._

_A snort rippled from Mercury's throat at the very notion of marrying Princess Serenity off the pompous, glory seeking heir of that rouge planetoid at the far reaches of their Solar System._

_It held no true name, or status among planetary senate. Known only as the Dark Moon, as if it really could be a rival to the great capital of the Silver Millennium._

_The White Moon..._

_Her rude answer elicited a raised eyebrow from her Queen. Mercury quickly schooled her features and stopped within the huge archway at the far end of the great room. She regarded her Queen with a somber, expression all emotion wiped clean away. "In all honesty, I feel that an alliance is needed. With our resources spread so thin, keeping the peace among the inner planets. We could use the added man power of the Dark Moon's army. But the ends do not justify the means. Your Majesty. Marrying the Princess off to Prince Demande makes me gravely nervous." A shiver ran up her spine at the very thought of what a gloomy, loveless marriage awaited their shining princess upon this forced union._

_Queen Selene frowned, she knew that Mercury would speak frankly with her. She was not a spineless, voiceless puppet that merely agreed to what ever her Sovereign wanted with out question. That was why Queen Selene always sought her guidance before comitting to anything._

"_Prince Demande is a rather overbearing and controlling man. You know as well I, how self possessed and stubborn you daughter can be. When she gets an idea in her head she will go after it until she is satisfied. Demande will never be able to dictate to her. And that will cause friction and discontent in the marriage." She advised._

"_She is sixteen and has been pushing her limits for far to long. It is time she left her childhood whimsy behind and concentrated on her royal responsibilities. I will talk to her, she will learn to temper her impetuous nature and become a proper, dutiful wife for the Prince. With his father on his death bed, she will soon become a Queen in her own right." Selene nodded, mussing over all the long conversations she must have with her daughter over the next few weeks before the nuptials._

_Mercury sighed and averted her eyes to the floor. All the conversations in the universe will not change who the princess was on a fundamental level. She may be willing to pretend to be some thing she is not for the time being. To be a good, dutiful wife who obeyed and pandered to her husbands ego. But it would not last forever and when she showed her true, indomitable self to Demande. It would rock him and his kingdom to it's very foundations. Mercury knew that Princess Serenity's personality was more similar to a raging river, then a mild stream. She was stubborn, unpredictable, and extremely strong willed. She craved adventure and new experiences like one craved to breathe. Being trapped in Demande dreary castle at the farthest reaches of space were not even the light of the sun could penetrate was a death sentence. Serenity would not play along with this match forever. In time she would rebel and the fury she would unleash upon her mother, upon her would be husband would be unheard off in all the planetary kingdoms. Mercury shuttered at the very thought of that future tantrum. Now was the time to speak her mind, to delay if not derail her Queen's desperate bid for more resources with the sacrifice of her only daughter's happiness._

"_I feel we must seek their aid another way." She offered, finding her Queen scowling down at her in bleak contemplations of her own._

"_We haven't the time or the man power for a long negotiation." Selene sighed heavily._

_Mercury nodded in agreement. "Then there is the complications with Earth to consider." She quipped, needing the Queen to admit that her daughter's heart was already taken. That Demande would not be too happy, when he found out that his would be wife had already been deflowered by another man out of wed lock. Her virtue already given freely to another. She had dishonoured herself in a night of whimsy. Now that impulsive night could prove harmful to her. It could very well sour her marriage before it even began and what kind of punishments might await their dear princess at Demande's hands. For that affront against his full possession of her. All these tragic unknowns spun inside her head like knives in a whirlpool. At any moment one blade could break free from it's downward course to deliver a lethal cut across her heart. Her Princess was doomed and their didn't seem to be any kind of logical option to save her._

"_Hai...then there is the issue with earth." Selene nearly growled in agreement. It was no secret that the Queen was still seething over the fact, that her daughter had sullied herself by become some earth kings whore. It was taboo to go down to earth, to fraternize with mortals, let alone mate with a lowly human._

"_I do not approve of this match." Mercury was no longer being polite or gentile with her Sovereign. She jutted her chin up boldly and stared with grim determination right into her brilliant lavender eyes._

_The Queen merely locked her gaze with Mercury, her expression was grim._

_The memory shifted, like ripples in a pond the great room was washed away. When the turbulence settled, she found herself seated at a long trestle table. Her gaze skittered around the elegant dinning hall. It was a grand, richly decorated room of long windows that overlooked the bay. The sea sparkled through the glass, as the last light of the day glowed upon the horizon. The sills were wide and elaborately carved, one could easily sit inside the windows and spend a lazy afternoon within the pages of a book. Mercury could rightly remember doing that very same thing, years ago when she was a young woman unhindered by responsibility and obligations to the crown. Over her head hung grand crystal chandeliers, all glowing with the eternal white light. The walls were decorated with grand velvet banners of all the Planetary kingdoms. Her eyes slowly drew away from the opulence of the walls to herself. Finding she was dressed in her finest pale blue gown. The dark velvet bodice was tight, cutting off her circulation a bit. With a groan she looked up, to the people she shared the room with. Finding that she was seated in relative obscurity amid the lower ranking officials at one of the tables in main area of the room. There were eight tables spanning either side of the room. Four on the right dressed in the colours of the outer planets and four on the left near the windows accented in the colours of the Inner Planets. She was seated at the table in which the members of the Mercury Senate were in attendance. All of the lower tables were positioned in supplication towards a white marble dais. Forced to stare up at the high table, at the end of the room. Filled with planetary royalty and assembled honoured councillors. She refused to meet the stern, reproving gaze of her elder brother. The high king of Mercury, who was dressed in his white and pale blue suit of state. With his silver royal sash adorning his trim chest. A lanky, stoic man with little to no personality. His deep blue eyes so similar to hers, held only duty and blind loyalty to their Sovereign. Anger and resentment made her merely skim her gaze over him. More interested in how the rest of the high table was assembled. The queen sat in a place of honour in the middle of the table. Dressed in her glorious pearl white dress, the bodice was shimmering as brilliantly as the stars themselves. With her daughter at her right side, looking dour-faced with sullen pout twisting her features. Staring bleakly down at her fingertips, clasped before her plate. Dressed in a more virginal copy of her mother's sleeveless gown. The bodice covered in a fine down of angel feathers, that fluttered in the slight breeze of her breath. As she refused to look anywhere but down at her lap._

_Beside her sat the smug, arrogant countenance of Prince Demande. Dressed in his finery, a crisp suit of pure white with deep blue twisting vines accenting either side of his chest. His platinum blonde hair was immaculate styled, not a single hair out of place. His face would seem handsome, glamourous even if the personality he possessed wasn't so reviled._

_Mercury glanced to Demande's elbow finding his court sitting at his side. His brother Saphir, with the dark hair and penetrating blue eyes. In dark version of his brother's suit. Their father, King Garnet's aid, Emerald. A sour faced, over indulged dignitary whose over blown ego had her butting heads with Mercury on countless occasions on the queens small council. Dressed in a gaudy forest green down, that pushed her breasts up far to high. Always needing to be the centre of attention, her face, wrists, fingers and neck was heavily weighted with numerous jewellery. Mercury swore if the harpy got pushed into the bay, she would sink to the bottom in seconds. The image it provoked, made her smile in silent pleasure. Beside Emerald were the head of the Dark Moon's Guard. A fiery, quick tempered man known as Rubius, who was always clad in crimson leather armour. With the princes four bodyguards. Petz, Koan and Berthier. All in leather armour of their own, in various bold colours._

_All sitting in a place of honour while she was cast aside, banished to the low tables with the member's of the planetary senate and lower houses. She cut her gaze to the Queen's left, finding the three remaining Senshi sitting there. Strategically cut off from their princess, the queen a barrier between them. Her daughter metaphorically thrust into the grasp of the Dark Moon royal family on her right. They were each dressed in their various gowns of state. The only difference between them and the rest of the elegant royal ladies, was that they had their weapons strapped to their hips. The Senshi looked beyond irritated, refusing to even acknowledge their sovereign. The obvious disrespect they were showing her, was the closest they had ever been to rebellion. Glowering amongst themselves, cutting Mercury disgruntled looks. Seeking a level of solidarity with her, with their brief glances of disgust._

_Mercury gave them a curt nod, her cold, calculating stare locking with the Queens. Who glared down at her with distain, her lips turned up into a snarl. Mercury hadn't supported her, proved herself as disloyal when she fought against her proposal of marriage in the small council. Discredited and sought to humiliate her. When she words of warning fell on deaf ears. She took her argument against the union to the planetary senate, seeking to overrule her queen's rule with the influence of the masses. It had been a fatal gamble on the Princess of Mercury's part, that had gotten her kicked out of the Queen's graces, her small council and denounced as a Senshi to the Princess. Now she sat in a place of dishonour, her ability to protect her Princess striped away. Festering in her anger, her impotent fury towards the Queen. Unable to save her Princess from a horrible fate._

_Her rage intensified, later during the engagement banquet when Demande's hand crept out of sight under the table. He leaned in close to Serenity's ear and began to whisper soft, promises. The princess's face quickly blushed a bright red, as she cast her head aside in humiliation. Mercury knew damn well the lecherous prince was touching her inappropriately between the legs, while vowing all manner of unspeakable things to her. The fact that he felt so empowered to do so under the Queen's very nose. Was the very height of arrogance. Mercury wanted to leap from the table and cut his throat right then and there!_

_Then the princess's saviour appeared. Naru's appearance was not unexpected, being a servant from the Palace kitchens. As Mercury watched her approach the high table. Her bold, reckless intervention was anticipated as well. As the princess's closest friend they had been inseparable growing up. An unassuming beauty in her own right. With tight, curly red hair, and a voluptuous body dressed in black velvet leggings and a long white silk tunic. Cinched at the waist with a black, braided belt. Striding with a confident, purposeful gait up the steps to the dais the royal table was on. Bearing a giant platter of crystal wine goblets. Her soft green eyes narrowed as she moved behind the high table, catching sight of the Princess's unseemly fondling. Her face turned beet red in both rage and mortification on her princess behalf._

_The disrespectful liberties Prince Demande was taking would not go unpunished. As she passed behind the table, ignoring his entourages attempts to gain her attention to replenish their drinks. She stopped abruptly behind the smug prince and promptly upended the whole tray of drinks over the his head. The clatter of the tray and sharp sound of shattering glass brought instant attention his way. Wiping the self satisfied grin right off his face, as he bellowed in indignation. His blonde hair now plastered to his head, sticky wine dripping off the end of his nose. His once pristine white suit stained a bright maroon. His whole face was flaming in righteous fury, as the whole of the Silver Millennium's dignitaries stared in shock his way. Waiting with held breath to see what this unknown Prince would do. Prince Demande was so overwhelmed by his rage he never once thought of his reputation. As an honourable, compassionate ruler, that he had cultivated for months. He had been visiting the White Moon for several months now. Putting on an air of pure intentions. As a sweet natured, idealistic man, who only wanted what was best for his kingdom. He beguiled the senate with his keen intelligence for diplomacy and commerce. Engendering his good will among the queens council, with his undieing loyalty to his father. Promising to uphold his legacy and rule his kingdom with honour and a positive outlook towards the future as a member of the Silver Millennium._

_With his father dieing he had come to offer his allegiance to the Queen of the Silver Millennium. Promising that the old feud between his Dark Moon and her White Moon was at an end when he sat upon the throne. Charming the Queen and promising her all the aid she needed to solve her rebellions. All he wanted in return was her daughter's hand in marriage. With their union an all powerful alliance could be formed for generations to come. The haggard and desperate Queen was easy to manipulate. Eagerly succumbing to his promises of invincibility._

_But the Senshi and those loyal to Serenity were not as easily turned by Prince Demande's promises. No doubt, Naru had heard the rumours about Prince Demande as well. That his true face, was not as kind and compassionate as he let on. That he really was a greedy, ruthless man. Eager to take the opportunity of his father's coming death and his coronation as King to increase his power. His army was one of the largest in the Solar System and his Kingdom was not currently a part of Queen Selene's Silver Millennium. She could not defend her outer border's adequately, with the mounting rebellion amongst the Inner Planets. Hence the Outer Watch had been reformed and sent out to keep an eye on the Dark Moon. With it's erratic orbit around her planets she could never judge were they might attack. So she had come to fear the Dark Moon Kingdom._

_Not realizing that, Naru hated Demande the most, having endured countless nights with an unconsolable Princess. Who dreaded her marriage, but was unwilling to speak her mind. She had been raised with a sense of duty and responsibility to her peoples safety. She loved her mother, idolized her and did not want to dishonour her. She was desperate for her approval, her love and respect. So she kept her broken heart hidden, locked away all her hopes for happiness. Becoming the emotionally void, dutiful daughter she felt her mother wanted while in public. But behind closed doors, she was a broken mess of warring emotions. Being forced to leave her true love behind for duty had shredded her heart. She was angry and resentful of her mother's demands of her. But her loyalties were brutally torn she loved her mother and wanted to please her. But she also loved the Golden Prince of Elysian. She was utterly and completely shattered inside._

_Naru's obvious disrespect, revealed the prince for who he truly was. Jumping to his feet and spinning upon the now helpless maid with his sword._

"_Insolent wench!" He roared, as Naru scramble backward, tripping over stumbling feet and falling onto her backside. Staring up at the burning wrath in his ice cold eyes in horror. Serenity was in motion, spinning out of her chair screaming. As he raised his sword arm, thrusting the blade deep into Naru's gut. The maid gave a gurgled cry of distress, before Serenity flew across the floor, throwing herself a top of her. Screaming her fury up at the prince, who wore a cold detached expression on his face. His lips curling up slowly in a satisfied sneer at the Princess's tirade towards him. As if her ire amused him._

"_You will learn your place as well!" He snarled, pulling his sword free of Naru's body smoothly. A wet sucking gurgle echoed from the wound as the tip released from her stomach. He sheathed the bloodied weapon upon his belt with one hand, while his other fist swung low, clipping Serenity across the cheek. She went reeling but recovered quickly, throwing herself over Naru again. Gathering her dear friend close to cover as much of her as possible, so he could not deliver any more fatal wounds._

"_Get off her!" Demande roared, snapping his fingers to call his guards forward. "She will pay for her insolence, my humiliation will not go unpunished!"_

_Serenity tightened around Naru, who was already limb and cold in her arms. A dark crimson pool of blood was forming beneath her, as her life ebbed away. When Serenity didn't move. Demande reached down and curled his fist into her hair, yanking her head brutally upward. But she refused to let Naru go. She stared fiercely into his cold eyes. Her gaze determined and unflinching before his rage._

"_You'll have to kill me first." She stated cooly, urging him to attack her. Knowing that if he raised his sword, he would be throwing his own life away in the process._

_His jaw clenched and unclenched as he mulled over her proposal. Then with a curse he reared back, releasing her hair and kicked her savagely in the ribs. She hunched over in pain, but was careful not to crush Naru against her._

"_Enough, brother!" Saphir's alarmed voice screamed out. Dragging Prince Demande out of his blind rage, back to the present._

_He stood stiffly, staring down the blade of an elegantly carved long sword currently aimed at this throat. Venus glowered at him, murder clear and pure in her gaze. While Mars stood a few feet away her bow string taunt, a flaming arrow aimed squarely at his younger brother's chest. While Jupiter's whole body was crackling with lightening. Her oak leaves that always adorned her hair glowing with all the raw fury of her goddess powers. His three guards stood in cautious fear of her. Their own weapons raised, uncertain how to proceed but prepared to defend him and his brother to the death._

_Mercury was launching herself up the steps to aid her Princess, when the Queen finally stood to intercede. Moving briskly to Venus's side before more bloodshed was committed. She placed a restraining hand upon her shoulder, feeling the woman's muscles bunched and coiled ready to impale the Prince upon her sword._

"_Stand down Venus." She ordered, cutting her eyes. As cold and hard as granite towards Prince Demande. "You and your escort will retire to your private rooms for now." She circled her hand above her head, silently calling her royal guard to her side. Four guards in full silver plate were instantly at her side, ushering the Dark Moon representatives and a very disgruntled Prince from the high table._

_Mercury stood off to the side of the high table aloof to the whole sordid business. Being a dishonoured Senshi. She had been striped of her harp and her star seed. Her powers sealed and her own royal family had banished her. She was alone and powerless to protect her princess, becoming more of a shadow in the halls of the palace. Observing the slow unravelling of her Queen's reign._

_Demande finally came to his senses as he was escorted down the steps, aware that all eyes were upon him. The howling wails of Princess Serenity's grief echoed through the silent dining hall. Mercury pierced him with her gaze as he past. Her bold dark blue eyes stroked cooly over him. Assessing him as if he was nothing of import. Her casual dismissal of him made him bristle anew with rage. His face burned red as he stood defiant at the top step refusing to be lead away like a errant child in need of scolding. Glaring at Mercury, his lips twisting into a indignant snarl ready to unleash another bout of venom towards her._

"_Hold your tongue, Prince. Lest you revile your presence even more in the company of your "Allies". She accented the last word, as if it was crude joke._

_The lower tables began to mummer amongst themselves until a dull rumble of agreement and accusation began to filter up towards the dais. Prince Demande was on very shaky ground now, his hard earned reputation as a kind and caring ruler now up in smoke. Mercury had no idea how he was ever going to regain the peoples trust._

_As if sensing Demande was working himself up into a righteous fury. Saphir draped a protective arm over his shoulder and guided him down the stairs, whispering angrily into his ear the whole time. As the guards ushered the lot of them out of the back doors at a faster gait. Worried that the now riled up attendants of the feast would take matters of justice into their own hands and try to kill the Prince themselves._

_Midnight found her wandering towards the Princess's room. The halls of the Palace in the dead of night were a silent, lonely affair. White washed pillars and frozen stone statues stood guard on either side of her. Glowing crystal torches, embedded into the walls cast the way ahead in a eerie ghostly aura. Mercury stopped before a wall sized mirror that was mounted in an alcove within the intersection between this hall and the adjoining halls beyond. A meager sight greeted her, were once was a mighty warrior full of dignity and pose. Now stood a tired, tarnished and worn through woman. She wore a simple pale blue satin gown, with an ebony velvet corsette that hugged her subtle curves. Her dark blue hair was pinned in shoulder length ringlets. A soft, elegance adorned her facial features with wide jaded blue eyes. So dark and full of regret they looked as black as a moonless night. Her lips were pursed into a pouting frown, at how beaten down she looked. It was hard to see how much her vitality had been linked to her Star Seed. She swore she looked ten years older then she once was just a couple months ago. She lightly pulled upon a heavy eyelid, that now sported very new wrinkles at it's edge. Vainly wondering if she was ever to meet that dashing Knight of Endymion's again...Zoisite. If he would still be attracted to her. With a groan of discontent, she lightly shook herself free of such shallow concerns and stormed away down the hall. She had more important matters to attend to then her non-existent love life!_

_Serenity's private chambers were dark, not a single lamp was on. Mercury stood at the doorway for a moment, scanning the shadowed interior. Wondering if perhaps the Princess wasn't here, that she might be off grieving alone in one of her many hiding places. Then heard it... a small, somewhat muffled sniffle. It came for the far corner of the room, near the open balcony doors. She moved cautiously, from memory alone. Navigating around all the small treasures and tables filled with trinkets and cherished toys that the Princess refused to get rid off. Her bed chambers had always been a whimsical mess of items, never able to part with anything even if it was broken. She always held onto hope that she or someone she met may be able to fix them._

_She had a very difficult time letting go..._

_The open balcony doors, cast the anterior of the room in a soft silvery light. Making the four poster bed, shrouded in white linen and matching silver curtains look like it was carved from ice. The marble floor shone like fading starlight, the darker veins glittering like newly fallen snow. Mercury never spoke a word as she padded through the room. Which had taken on a rather morbid, crypt like feel. Gliding out onto the balcony, finding her Princess straddling the railing of her balcony. Dressed in a dirty, travel worn pair of leather trews and a dark green tunic with knee length black leather boots and a heavy grey cloak. The hood was pulled up tight, only a few stray wisps of silvery blonde hair fluttered into view._

"_Off for a late night stroll?" Mercury crossed her arms over her chest and regarded her Princess with a sardonic half smile._

"_You could say that." Serenity offered crisply, she was in no mood for pleasantries._

_Mercury sighed and moved briskly to her side, taking up her hands in hers._

"_Oh, your hands are like ice!" She exclaimed, then quickly grew somber. "I am truly sorry for your loss._

_Serenity slowly turned to face her. The sadness and utter defeat she saw upon her face broke her heart even more. She looked just as worn and down trodden as Mercury felt. Her vibrancy had been wilting for months, her untamed spirit shackled and starved under her mother's constant dictates. "How long have you been outside in the cold?" Mercury rubbed her small, dainty hand briskly. Attempting to alleviate some of the pain she saw and warm her in anyway she could._

"_I've been cold for months." she replied._

_The blunt honesty in her words broke her heart. Serenity stared up at her with wet, glistening blue eyes. Her cheeks still moist and flushed from weeping. Prince Demande had blown into their lives like a bad storm. Disrupting the once clear and calm relationship between the Queen and her daughter. Sending ripples of turmoil and discontent through out the palace, that had now grown to the size of mighty waves. That held the power and momentum to rock the very foundation of the Silver Millennium._

"_Oh...Princess." Mercury felt like crying, it was so hard to stay composed when confronted by such a bleak outlook. Serenity used to have such a vibrancy to her, she had been like a ray of sunshine always bright and warm._

_Now she looked stark and lifeless, as if her soul had already fled. Unwilling to occupy a vessel that was so full of hopeless despair. Leaving her face pale and expressionless. Her eyes red rimmed and puffy from too many nights of tears. The fire for life that once burned so brightly in her eyes, had faded. Leaving her eyes shadowed and dull. Finally she had had enough of this farce of a betrothal. Mercury was so proud of her right now, dressed as she was as an earth commoner. She knew her princess was taking her freedom into her own hands and running back to him._

_To Endymion..._

_She would blend into the earth kingdoms and disappear. If Endymion was a smart man, when she finally arrived at his doorstep he would shelter and protect her from her mother._

"_Go to him...then. I shall not stop you." Mercury advised, reassuring her when Serenity glanced nervously over the balcony. She needed to be off, timing her escape around the change of sentry at the main gates was crucial. She couldn't dawdle here, discussing matters with Mercury._

"_I shall return in a forenight to meet my fate, whatever it may be." She held her chin tight, a resolute courage in her eyes. Even though her lips trembled at the vow._

"_NO!" Mercury practically shouted in her face._

_Serenity jerked back, startled by her sudden outburst. Yanking her hands away from Mercury's as the woman started to hold onto them far to tightly._

"_You will stay on earth, seek asylum if you must. But I need you stay as far away from the Moon Kingdom as you can." Mercury commanded. Things were already in motion, she couldn't stop them even she had wanted to. She needed Serenity some where safe and out of the way until things here at the Palace cooled down._

_Serenity narrowed her eyes in inquiry. "Mercury what are you not telling me?"_

_Mercury took a deep breath and placed both hands on the young woman's shoulders. Staring deeply into the worry and trepidation reflecting in Serenity's eyes. "I need you to stall your mother's hand for a little bit longer." She admitted. "I have a plan to save you from Demande, but I can not have you here. You would be in the way and I can't have him using you as a pawn against the queen."_

"_But..." Serenity stuttered. "You have already lost so much because of me! I couldn't stand for you to loose even more...perhaps your life... in some crazed plan to save me from marrying him. If it is to be my fate, I have accepted it. I just need to say a proper goodbye..." Her voice faltered, to a trembling whisper. Unable to continue as the anguish was to much to bear. Taking a shaking breath she finished her pledge. "I need to say farewell to Endy before we part ways forever. I owe him that much..." her voice weakened again as it was quickly overwhelmed by trembling sobs. She was valiantly trying to swallow past the despair, choking her. Her chest ached as if a someone had stabbed her, and perhaps someone had. A cruel, greedy, power hungry Prince who cared nothing for her, or the people he hurt in his vain attempts to possess her. Her heart felt so mangled it was having a hard time beating. At this point she felt death would be a blessing, she honestly didn't know if she was strong enough survive all this pain._

_Mercury had lived in fear for her Princess ever since Demande had entered the Palace with his demands. Had seen first hand how his intentions towards Serenity became more lecherous. He wanted to own her, body and soul. Their marriage would not be a partnership, he didn't want a wife. He wanted an obedient slave who would pander to what ever deviant sex act his depraved mind could conjure up. He had no intentions of sharing his rule, Serenity would become only a prisoner of the Dark Moon until her last breath._

_Mercury refused to allow that happen to her Princess!_

_She regarded Serenity seriously. "I may not have any powers any more, but I will never allow that wretched, depraved man to take you away from me! It will be over my dead body that he lays claim to you in anyway, least of all your body."_

_Serenity's face tightened in humiliation, her cheeks flaring crimson. Sucking in a breath of realization, that the quicker they were wed the sooner he would be demanding his husbandly rights. The traditional wedding night deflowering and all that. The very thought of coupling with that vile man, made her nauseous._

"_You never needed powers, to protect me, Mercury. Your mind has always been and will always be your greatest weapon." She stated and with a curt nod of approval, she twisted out of Mercury's grasp and dropped to the gardens below. Determined to escape her fate and reclaim her happiness in Endymion's arms._

_Mercury watched her disappear into the hedge maze out beyond the inner skirt. "Be free..." she whispered, her eyes sparkling with a new found determination. She may not hold the title of Senshi any longer, but nothing will deter her from her true purpose, her one true dream. She would always be at the Princess's side in what ever capacity she was needed. She would always remain the Senshi of Wisdom, the Queen could not take that away from her. She had been blessed by the planet Mercury and charged with the safety of the Crown Princess Serenity. She would do what ever was necessary to keep her beloved Princess safe. It had been a very long time coming, but rebellion had just bloomed in the very heart of the Silver Millennium._

It will never change

if you want it to stay the same

I really hate it

but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained

and when it's all you control

'cause you got nothing else to hold

You're getting tighter and tighter

It's getting harder to let it go

Mina grasped Rayes hand, with everything she had. As the pressure of the waters sought to drown them. They were spiralling out of control with the current, deadly pieces of pipe were spinning in the murky depths with them. She wasn't a powerful swimmer. But her fury at dieing now when they were so close to escaping this nightmare, drove her stubborn will power to new heights. She glanced back, finding her lover clutching her wrist with both hands, struggling to kick through the powerful current.

Raye's chest was burning for air as she struggled upward to break the surface. Her white sun dress now torn down the middle, exposing her bare breasts. Mina couldn't help the lecherous smile that spread over her face at the sexy sight she made, like a mermaid swimming from the fathomless depths to seduce her. Raye glanced up and caught Mina's lewd smile, giving her an impatient glare as she finally pulled herself over the blondes head. Leading them back, her face set in a determined scowl unwilling to give up. Guiding them through the gates as she dove towards the murky water's just beyond.

Lita was struggling in the torrent of water, her lungs screaming for air until expert hands grappled her around the shoulder's. In the common life saving position of any well trained life guard. She glanced up to find the confident, determined face of Amy. A calm understanding smile had replaced her wild panic. Her eyes were glowing, a mysterious lavender tint had invaded her once pristine blue. Lita instantly felt at peace, the calm confident aura Amy was exuding was powerful. It took away all her worry and replaced it with a silent understanding that she was in expert hands. So it was easy for Lita let her take the lead. As the shorter girl propelled them through the mighty current and out of the gate.

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour

I need a saviour

Michiru sensed the wave before it came crashing down upon them. When it hit, Haruka would lose her focus and everything she was keeping in the air would fall. As the current would then drag them both under the surface, with deadly debris rain down all around them. She spun away from Haruka's chest as the water slammed into them like an unforgiving wall, submerging them instantly. They tumbled away under the onslaught, towards the floor. As metal pipe and chunks of concrete sliced through the water around them. Haruka was floundering, her movements were uncertain and clumsy. Unable to stabilize herself as the waves propelled her towards the floor. She crossed her arms over her head, prepared to strike the cement floor full force. When Michiru grabbed her hand and jerked her forward, before the back of her head struck the cement. Then she began to kick off from the floor. Haruka hung in her grasp, still heavily sedated from her using to Genesis powers for so long. Her eyes were glazed over, glowing a faint lavender. She barely had the energy to keep her eyes open, let alone the ambition to swim to freedom.

So Michiru sought to save them both. She propelled them forward towards the gate at a fast pace. She was an excellent swimmer, she had once found the ocean calm and soothing. Now it was a living nightmare of crushing water and killer debris. She had once felt at home under the waves and could navigate under the water easily, as if she was born to it. Now she was struggling and out of practice. Seeking to remember the rhythm of her kicks as she navigated clumsily through the shadowed depths. She had spent her youth at her parent sea side villa, practically living in the ocean.

Born into the wealthy, Kiaoh family. Her grandfather had built a very lucrative shipping company. By the time her father was born, his interests had spanned overseas. With international trade opening up worldwide and tax relief at its peek. There was an unlimited amount of money to be made and her grandfather had enough business savvy play the markets. He held a majority of the shares in the company, then sold them a few months later for large fortune. Thanks to his ingenuity and guile, her father had a very comfortable lifestyle. He was given a position on the board of trustees, so that he would maintain a good income. But he never had to work a day in his life. His time was devoted to leisure and the pursuit of knowledge. He loved to learn and had an explorer's heart. He was an idealistic dreamer, who had never had to suffer a day in his life. As a world traveller he had witnessed first hand the struggle of others and the injustice of corruption. His compassion for others held no bounds, using his wealth and influence to better the lives of millions worldwide through various charities. He held many university degree's from Schools all over Japan and North America. His scholastic ambitions led him to her mother at Harvard. They fell in love while he was completing his masters in Psychology. He always stated that the human mind was the last great frontier. He wanted to understand every nuance of how the brain functions and adapts to trauma. He felt that somewhere deep inside it's structure held the keys to unlock the soul.

It was only a few years into their marriage, just shortly after Michiru was born. Her mother had developed a terminal kind of cancer. Her father wanted her last few years to be spent in peace, surrounded by beauty and the love of her family. So he moved them to a wonderful sprawling villa just off the coast of spain, on a remote island. Where the warm winds of endless summer would sooth the pain of dieing. Her mother wanted for nothing since the moment they met. She had lived a short but meaningful life.

Michiru didn't remember her mother to clearly, she died only a few months later. She had been quite young, barely into grade school. But her youth wasn't lonely or sad. She and her father shared a close, personal bond from that shared tragedy. He had fallen in love with the beauty of the coast, the tranquillity of the warm Balearic sea. In many ways he refused to move back to the city, because that villa was the last remaining connection he held of her mother. So Michiru had run free along the cove, exploring the natural world with an innocent abandon. Completely sheltered from the real world, oblivious to how harsh it could be. Years past as she spent her days fishing and exploring the local island chain with her father on his small yacht. Her life had been perfect, a secluded heaven that only her and her father occupied. Until her Genesis had surged forth during a powerful storm, forcing her to endure her own terror and experience the trauma of her father's slow drowning. As she was cast off the side of the boat, when it broke apart. Her poor father had been trapped below deck, as the sea water slowly and methodically filled the tiny space.

The massive waves sunk her father's yacht and left her stranded on a piece of a drifting deck chair in the middle of the North atlantic for several days. She had been utterly terrorfied of the ocean ever since. Now she was confronting her fear for the first time in nearly a decade. The sea roared in her ears like a caged beast wanting to tear her to pieces. It was terrifying and the painful memories of her father's last moments began to haunt her a new. But she valiantly kept her intense fear in check, clamping down on her panic firmly with an iron resolve. Haruka needed her, that was all she needed to stay focused.

The woman was exhausted barely able to stay awake, as Michiru pulled her onward. Pieces of skylight and metal fragments continued to pierce the water around them. Like hundreds of missiles of all sizes, cutting thought the water. The debris whistled through the water around them, like bullets cutting the surface. Michiru kept her focus clear, swimming for the open gate when she felt Haruka's weak grip on her wrist grow slack. Snapping her head back in fear, she found the blonde had finally gone unconscious. She would drown in a matter of seconds now. Michiru had no choice she pulled her lover to her breast and pressed her lips against her's. Offering her, her last breath with all the love and passion she had. In the end she would do the right thing, she could protect the one she loved. They were about six feet away from the gate but the water was filling up with to much debris. It was nearly impossible to navigate safely. With the glass shards narrowly missing them, they shot through the water with such force they impaled the cement of the floor. Michiru could feel the currents swirling around them, like invisible hands seeking to shield them from the killing material. She smiled knowingly, the ocean water's seemed to be obeying her deepest wish as if she could control of them. She had always wanted an aggressive power. It was funny and somewhat ironic to discover this hidden ability. If she hadn't been so afraid of the ocean then perhaps she might have discovered this power sooner. She kicked forward with Haruka held firmly to her chest, a determined scowl on her face. She would get Haruka to the surface, she would make things right again between them.

The thick metal corridor of the gate rose up ahead of them, as a profound relief swelled in her heart, at the protection it offered. It had been luck and god's good graces that she had not gotten impaled by the shrapnel yet. Her powers could deflect a vast quantity of the debris but it wasn't infallible.

Nothing was...

They were going to make it! She thought happily, just as a burning pain cut through the center of her back. She gasped and instinctively thrust Haruka away from herself out harms way and towards the gateway. Noticing in mild shock the deadly point of a metal brace from the surrounding bleacher's now jutting out between her breasts. A cloud of blood blossomed around her as she smiled wanly.

Karma...it was a vengeful mistress after all.

She watched with a grateful heart as her true love floated in the protective current she created, out of the gate and into the bay. She was going to be ok, she had redeemed herself in the end perhaps. Her control over the sea, was at a novice level. She had been quite idealistic to feel she could protect the both of them, but she was glad that Haruka would live. She used what power she had left to guide Haruka to the stormy surface above, before the silent void of death claimed her. She welcomed it with a smile, allowing her life to ebb away on the currents. Hoping that she would meet Haruka again in her next life and this time she promised.

Her heart would be stronger...

Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small

Free my hands and feet

and maybe I won't always fall

Save me

Beryl squeezed her eyes shut, the rain pelting her skin and soaking her completely. Allowing the screams of her young protectors as they went into combat to fall away. Sinking bitterly into the throbbing pain of absorbing another living being. It pulsed through her body like the raging storm, along with the intense nausea of disgust at what she was about to do. Her power so much like venus flytrap, it slowly consumed it's prey devouring the flesh down to the very essence of the person. Her own body reforming on a cellular level to become a copy of the person she consumed.

She could emulate the persons body, their face and voice, even their Genesis state, but it was never a complete change. She could not absorb the soul and truly become her victim. Her power's were never a blessing but a curse...Which was why she was known as the Soldier of Discord. Possessing the Genesis of strife and decay. She was an unholy warrior, bred and trained for this exact purpose.

To kill Serenity...

That sinister inner voice that always whispered to her rose up in exhilaration at what she was doing.

**I want this...I want to touch this beautiful power and never let go.**

A cold sweat poured over her, the amount of obsessive greed that sinister voice held for this Holy Genesis was overwhelming. It sent a cold, repulsive shiver up her spine. But the power of Sanctity was like a drug, so inconceivably addicting it was taking over her very soul. She couldn't stop, or will herself to withdraw from it. She was finally claiming her truest wish. To destroy the woman who had broken her heart and tainted her fragile young soul with vengeance and loathing. The woman who had been the catalyst of to this disgusting Genesis. The woman responsible for snapping her fragile sanity and creating the darkness inside of her. That had been seducing greater and greater amounts of cruelty from her. Twisting her soul to the point of such sadistic satisfaction in the torture she inflicted upon others. The voice tormenting her with how vile and disgusting her own Genesis was. How ashamed she should be, how unspeakably evil she had become. That her humanity had long since fled, leaving only a demon hell bent on revenge. Who fed off her jealousy and resentment for Serenity, until her death became an obsession, her sole purpose for living.

But she couldn't hate her, not matter how easy it was to hate herself. Serenity ultimately represented everything, good and pure in this life. And she wanted that! She wanted a healthy mind, a gorgeous body and a divine soul. She possessed a perfection and acceptance by others that she had never known. To become the one person she always wanted to be. Her idol,who was everything she wished she could be. Her enemy...who in a fit of selfish rage had destroyed her completely. The target of all her jealousy and bitterness.

This was her dream...

She would never be able to do this if Serenity wasn't already at death's door. She could feel the very will of heaven flowing into her. The darkness that was her constant companion bowing to the light of Serenity's Genesis State. The shadow that plagued her now cowering away to the farthest corner of her subconscious, like a wounded beast.

A blissful smile crept upon Beryl's face as she absorbed Serenity's holy light. Her twisted desires to possess every piece of Serenity surged beyond her control. The need to devour Serenity in ever way and remake her within herself, had become a driving force in her life. Ever since Black Widow had proposed the idea several years back, but it had taken this long for an opportunity to flourish.

The nausea began to fade, along with her disgust at what she was doing. She could feel the tiny hairs along her arms stand up as gooseflesh began to form. Her entire being felt cleansed, of all the hurt and torment her Genesis had inflected upon her. The trauma of her ascension, the terrible image of herself as a cannibal feeding upon the dead and dieing, was healing itself within the soothing aura. The seductive voice of discord that once ruled her mind, had no choice but to admit defeat. Slinking away to hide in the bowels of her consciousness. It was now powerless and sealed away behind the light. She was not evil, she did not have to obey her inner demon's any longer. This new life was hers to claim and she would not waste this chance at true happiness. She would grasp it tight and hold on to it's warmth until her dieing breath. Beryl was no more...there was only Serenity...

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

(Save me)

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

(Save me)

that turn me to rust

Endymion roared in frustrated agony, as Beryl dug her fingers into Serenity's temples. The blinding sheets of rain bombarding his armour, was a deafening crescendo to the powerful rage burning through him. Obscuring his sight to a blurry, watery mess. As a cold panic set in, realizing that he would never clear the distance in time. As the four young women, loyal to Beryl sought to delay him. Meeting his charge with dark energy balls, slowing him down. The one girl with pale green tinted blonde hair, tied up in loosened braids had engaged him in hand to hand combat. Her muscles flexing and absorbing his counter strikes, growing in strength the longer he sought to fight with her.

"I don't want to kill you...but if you do not retreat I will hold no quarter in destroying each one of you!" He bellowed, watching in horror as Serenity's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her skin beginning to shrivel and contract upon her bones, as he body was slowly being eaten alive by Beryl's powers. She was becoming a mummified corpse right before his eyes. The horror of that moment snapped the last of his restraint.

"Usako!" He screamed, losing his sane mind at witnessing her being consumed.

Jun had no way to protect herself, she had taken him on with a vain arrogance in her abilities. Under estimating his will to prevail. But upon seeing Serenity's vital self becoming a dried out husk he had lost his control. With a scream of primal fury he lunged for her. Wrapping his arms around her head and snapping her neck in an instant. Jun could only squeak in fright as he took her life as easily as killing a bug. Crumpling to her knees and then falling face down to sand, completely boneless. Terrifying her surviving sister's. Who instantly backed away, all blood draining from their faces.

"Jun..." Ves gasped in horror, her deep brown eyes shimmering with tears as her face became as white as rice paper. They always took for granted that because they were underage the older soldier's wouldn't go for the kill. But Endymion had warned them...now Jun had paid the price for taking that flimsy rule of honour for granted.

"NO!" Ceres screamed, while Palla crumbled to the sand bawling. She had been so stricken with grief and terror at watching her sister die, so brutally. It had snapped the last of her fragile sanity. She was now blubbering and screaming vengeance upon Endymion.

"Die!" Ves charged him, so furious at herself for not calling a retreat seconds before. Endymion spun on her so fast she couldn't take a breath, his blue eyes blazing for vengeance.

He would kill her as quickly as he did her sister. Ves lost her nerve, skidding to a stop before him heaving for breath. Her reddish brunette hair falling in disarray over her face, her heart sinking into the depths of despair. In the end she was a coward...She couldn't avenge her sister. She stood no chance of wining as she was now. Taking a step back she guarded her two remaining sisters. Raising her arms to keep them back as they too wished to take Endymion on. Snarling and crying in anguish at what he had done, pushing against her restraining arms. Ves shook her head in disbelief as she continued to back up, pushing them behind her, forcing her sister's to retreat.

"Lets get out of here..." Ves instructed, taking further steps back. Turning on her heel, pushing her sister's to turn as well. Until they were all running away up the beach. She paid Endymion one final glare promising herself that one day he would pay for what he had done. She would devote the rest of her life to making sure he died by her own hands.

Endy paid the sister's no notice, spinning on his heel. Finding that he was simply to late. Beryl had finished her revenge and was now absent, leaving Serenity's corpse behind. Endymion shuttered and trembled in agony, as he dashed the last few feet to Serenity's side.

He slid on his knees in the wet sand, beside her withered remains. Her white dress shirt now drenched with rain, had become somewhat translucent. Now hanging like a shroud over her mummified body. Beryl had quickly retreated away while he had dealt with the sister's. He caught the last sight of her now long golden blonde hair disappearing into the heavy blanket of rain further down the shoreline. She had become Serenity in the most trivial of senses. He would allow her, her moment of glory, in time he would hunt her down and kill her with out remorse or regret. The rage and hatred inside of him had become a suffocating storm, killing the last of his conscience. She would pay...everyone involved in this vile plan to kill his most precious girl would die by his hand.

He could hear the dull pounding of the rain against his armour, as he gazed down in complete despair at Serenity's dead body. His sweet, innocent Usagi who had only wanted to be loved and show her love to someone dear in return. Now she was gone, her hands raised in crone like claws as if in her last moments she had sought to defend herself. Shuddering and convulsing in gasping tears, Endymion gave into the full weight of his grief crushing him completely. His utter and complete failure at being a man, a human being. So lacking in all the ways she needed most, when she was alive. Never being able to protect her when she needed him the most.

He was a horrible excuse for a human being let alone one blessed with super powers. She had been to beautiful in body and spirit. She didn't deserve this painful, disgusting end. To be a victim to the beast... of her own creation. Trapped in her vicious cycle of karma of suffering and despair. Unable to ever break free. He was so angry at himself, the universe and fate in general, whom always seem to prey on her.

"I'm sorry...Usako...god I am so sorry for everything." He cried into her withered shoulder, bathing her neck in his tears. "I wanted to save you...when it counted most. I wanted to be the one you could depend on. I wanted to make things right. Now it's all to late." He whispered brokenly. Holding her frail, shrivelled body tight to his chest.

Knowing it was useless but unwilling to just give up in the end. Surrounding her with his arms, pressing her tightly, up against himself. He willed his healing aura to surround her small body, the golden glow rippled from his armoured arms. Surrounding her in a warm light that was filled with his intense desire to correct his mistakes, to give her all that he was, to save her. He would offer her everything that he was, all of his Genesis, his heart and his soul just to give her life once again. To feel her pulse beating strong and sure once again. To see her open her gorgeous blue eyes and put that wonderful, compassionate soul back in place. It couldn't end this way..,.he could not stand and watch her die again...

He submitted to the very depths of his great healing powers, willingly offering himself as payment so that she could live again.

"A life...for a life. " He whispered into her ear, as his golden armour began to flow from his arms, his chest and even his face. His living armour surged like a flowing golden river of molten steel over her lifeless form, cocooning her against him. In a matter of moments their bodies became a seamless entity of pure gold. As his armour began to syphon away his life force, all that he was flowed into her limp, lifeless body. Healing and revitalizing her skin, reigniting every nerve every cell that lay within her. As his own body was slowly consumed by his power's thirst to revive his angel. If he had been a better man, had a stronger will he would have made the right choices and allowed her to save his worthless soul when they had been kids. Ultimately he wondered if this moment of sacrifice had been his true destiny. If this final, more profound display of selfless love was what she had always needed from him. So he offered her everything he could give her with out a single regret. His body faded away as the pact was completed, he accepted death in her place. Proud at finally doing something purely honourable and turning his Karma around in the end.

The armour that once housed his body melded onto her more small, lithe frame. Leaving only her body incased in gold upon the wet sand. Laying quietly beneath the angry sky, in the sanctuary of the blinding rain. Her chest rising and falling gently as the last of his essence kept her safe, as her body was allowed to slowly come back to life.

I just wanna run to you

(Just wanna run to you)

and break off the chains

(Save me)

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

(Just wanna be so much)

and shake off the dust

(Save me)

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later,

I'll need a saviour

(Save me)

I need a saviour


	18. An ending returned

Thank you to all who have reviewed, fav'd and or followed since last time.

Author's note: This is the final song, since this the final chapter of this arc. I shouldn't be hoping all over the place so much now, so I don't need to use the lyric breaks. Though I don't hop around all that much in this one. I also understand this song is sort of over done with concerns to Sailor Moon. But it fits...so I have no regrets.

Lyrics by- T.A.T.U:Sacrifice

Seeking Salvation

_Can you tell me softly, how you'll always haunt me._

_Can you help me hold me, come to me now slowly._

_You caress me smoothly, calm my fears and soothe me._

_Move your hands across me, take my worries from me._

Serenity felt like she was in the thoes of a nightmare. A strange demi-light surrounded her being, enshrouding her spirit like a cold unfeeling blanket. Her heart was set in a feverish pace, the void so impenetrable she felt like she might be drowning. A heaviness was falling upon her chest making breathing difficult. It was just like before when she was falling into Darien's soul, but this time it was her own. The frightening prospect of what secrets lay beneath the layers of darkness was daunting.

The crystal had given her a glimpse, a vague understanding that this wasn't the first life she had lived but one of a long line of reincarnations she had moved through. The strange dreams and nightmares that had plagued her life only emphasized that it may be true.

Now...now she was utterly and truly scared...of what truths lay beneath the surface of her mind.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Darien's arms, only to awake in this pitch black void. A pit of nothingness with untold depths. She vaguely understood how she came to be here. This purgatory of almost death that was inciting a terrible madness deep within her soul. She couldn't breathe, as the primal panic of being buried alive began roaring through her subconscious. She wanted to scream, to call out, even just to cry but she had no voice, no body to release her emotional distress. She wasn't alive anymore, but neither was she quite dead. It was a frustrating limbo she had no way to escape from.

The darkness just kept getting deeper, swallowing her slowly. Her conscious mind growing dizzy, then falling victim to the numbing cold, becoming sluggish and blank. This she figured must be the truth of death, it wasn't a quick flash then the gates of heaven would reveal themselves. But a torturous crawl towards oblivion.

It was sickeningly sadistic and she wished it would just end.

**Breathe**

There was nothing to find comfort in, her chest hurt and the terrible thudding of her heart was sucking away the last of her courage.

**Breathe...Serenity!**

The memory of her mother's voice echoed out to her, firm but not angry.

Serenity concentrated on that voice seeking to overcome her terror through it's strength. As she calmed her fear she took a deep breath.

The water was frigid, clear and bottomless.

**Mother!**

**I am here, stop flailing. I will always be at your side. My dear, sweet daughter. But you need to relax. You need to trust that I will not allow you to go under.**

**It's so cold and I can't feel the bottom. I'm not strong enough to stay above the surface?**

**Calm yourself, I've got you. I will hold you up. You are stronger then you think.**

_Serenity took another deeper, calmer breath as the memory fell into sharp, almost blinding focus around her. She felt the tightness in her tiny chest ease, as she found herself gazing up at her mother's kind, smiling face. She was gorgeous, the elegant curves of her face wet from the water. Her long silvery blonde hair as pale and mysterious as the moonlight. Dripping with moisture as it clung around her head and shoulder's. Her wide crystal blue eyes, staring back at her with a gentle timeless grace. Her young eyes drawn to the dull silver sheen of a crescent moon glittered upon her_ _forehead. She knew she possessed the same birthmark that would look just as faded in the mid day sun, but would shine gloriously when the moon rose. A blessing of the gods that placed them above their subjects. Above the mortals they watched over here on earth. _

_She drew her eyes reluctantly away from the comfort of her mothers gaze to take in the bright mid-day sun burning in the pale blue sky above. A huge pool of crystal clear water sprawled away from them and out of view. She could just make out pale white marble pillars in the distance. She felt like this was a sacred place, hidden and long forgotten._

_She nodded, just as she had done so long ago. Just a child then, barely having lost her baby teeth. This new world of seeking independence from her mother a frightening prospect for her young mind. On this day, her mother had taken her to the Celestial Temple, to cleanse her body for the first time in the pure spiritual waters. In the Pool of Eternity, where the goddess of the night sky, when finished appraising the earthly kingdoms. Would purify her body before ascending back into the heavens. Lest she taint it's holy realm with mortal impurities._

_It had been an exciting and terrifying experience for her. Her skin felt hot not only from the sun beating down upon her but also from the stress and strain of keeping herself above the water's surface. She could feel the sweat along with the pools water, dripping from her more golden, silvery bangs and trickling down her back. She was naked beneath the surface just as her mother was, bathing as purely as the water itself. _

**It's so deep. Mother?**

_Her mother tossed her head, shaking off some of the water from her matching silver heart shaped bangs. Spraying her young child across a rosy cheek._

**It's bottom is limitless, but depth does not matter. What matters is that you maintain your head above the water. Remember to always keep breathing.**

_There was a pause and all Serenity could see was the endless blue sky above her and the ache she felt in her tiny arms moving through the icy cold waters._

**Can you breath?**

**Ye-esss.**

_She responded in a strained hiss, growing tired and lightheaded from the cold. She was now struggling to keep her head above the water line again. She knew without question her mother's hands, though not touching her under the arm pits right now. Were only a few inches away, she had full trust in her at this time in her life._

**Concentrate on breathing. It doesn't matter how deep, or how scared you might feel. You must not give into your panic. Always strive to keep breathing, slowly and calmly. You need be able to overcome your base emotions. It is always your panic that will kill you first, even when there doesn't seem to be anything else trying to harm you.**

_I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice._

_All I have in life to clear my conscience._

_I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice._

_All I have in life, sacrifice, sacrifice._

The simple tranquillity of the memory exploded into a white wall of pain! Serenity's very soul screamed out in agony as an unforgiving force penetrated her body. Fuelled by a lethal hatred and consuming malice, the being ruthlessly pushed into her. She had no way to protect herself, her body had long since given out, leaving only her mind conscious enough to comprehend how truly weak and defenceless she was. The heat of her attacker's wrath was tempered with a sense of revulsion at what she was doing. A quiet self loathing for herself and her power's that was alarming. Serenity was confused by the waring feelings this invisible predator was having. But that disgust did not ease her unforgiving pressure upon her victim. With an eager almost obsessive sense of perseverance, the force sought to claim all that was Serenity. The assault was brutal and unrelenting, striping away one layer of her being after another. The attack, precise and stead fast like a surgeons scalpel, scrapping away her genetic code one cell at a time. Her Genesis State soon followed ripped like a wailing child, out of her subconscious mind in burning hot waves, that left her soul reeling and her body completely broken. When the darkness finally claimed her again, it was a fragile mercy. After surviving the most heinous feeling of rape she had ever endured. She took her mother's advise then, unable to formulate anything else to comfort herself. She tried to just breathe...

_Can you feel me solely? Deeper still and wholly,_

_With your understanding and your arms around_

_me._

_Can you help me, hold me. Whisper to me softly_

_Move your hands across me, take my worries from me._

Her first breath hurt, as if her lungs had been punctured and would not inflate. It was a struggle to find enough air. The second was a little easier, yet the heaviness in her chest was still constricting. From then on her breaths were shallow, rapid gasps as she never seemed to find enough oxygen. It was hard not to give into the panic that set in next, as she felt herself suffocating. The fear came roaring back as the dark emptiness refused to lift, as she felt like she was now sinking into the depths of that void. Her mind finally succumbing and fading away into nothingness.

It was then as if in a dream, she felt strong arms surrounding her. Holding her tight, waves of tender comfort penetrated through the darkness. She wished to nuzzle into that familiar warmth she now felt entering her silent, frozen body. She wished all the heavy feelings of sadness and regret would slough away in the waves of healing energy now washing over her. She tried very, very hard to let them go. But they remained, thick like mud upon her subconscious not allowing her to enjoy the soothing aura trying to heal her. Seeking to overcome the finality of her death and resurrect her body, to put the soul back in place so that she might live again. The warmth quickly turned into an intense heat, as she felt a strange molten substance encase her body. The fine hairs upon her arms stood up, as goose flesh crawled over her skin. There was nothing she could do to protect herself, but this time she felt no fear. This time there was only acceptance. As a soothing love mixed with drowning remorse was blanketing her. She recognized this juxtaposition of emotion's as Endymion. He was holding her, his sad, sobbing voice a far away echo at the very edge of her awareness.

**I'm sorry...Usako. I am so sorry.**

She wished to hold him, to comfort him and apologize for dieing. That this wasn't his fault, but she had no voice.

**I am sorry for everything, I've done to you, every cruel, heartless thing I've said. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I treated your so poorly. I took your love for granted and then I gave up on it completely. I was a selfish, arrogant young man who couldn't see beyond my own fears and desires. But finally my eyes have been opened. I have waisted this life on shallow, impermanent pursuits. Constantly striving for a redemption that would never come.**

**I understand now what you were trying to tell me back then at the compound. That love is precious, the most glorious of gifts and that it needs to be taken care of. You had given me that gift and I in my arrogance squandered it. I was never there for you in any of the ways you truly needed. So this time, Serenity. I will give you all of me, all my love and all of my devotion. So that you might go on and find the happiness that you deserve.**

She could hear him gasping for breath, as he finished his heart felt apology. The pounding of his heart vibrated between them like a drum. She could do nothing, offer him nothing as he willed his life force into her. The healing cocoon he had created began to heat up even more, becoming an inferno of gold light. Every part of her body came alive in a instant, her skin humming with energy as the blank void began to dissipate. Turning into a misty grey world of half awareness. She sucked in her first true deep breath with out pain, or constriction. It was glorious!

She wanted to thank him, tell him how much this final act of selfless love meant to her. But his soul was becoming distant, pulled away from this life. The soothing warmth and solid weight that had been his body against her's was falling away. As his healing light consumed him, giving all that he was into her own body.

_I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice._

_All I have in life to clear my conscience._

_I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice._

_All I have in life, sacrifice, sacrifice._

Nearly two decades earlier...

His expression was cold and emotionless, as he faced her bedroom door back in the compound in Caen. Serenity had just kicked him out, spouting some french quote he couldn't understand. Daiki was left pondering lamely what had gone wrong, all his best laid plans of starting over had gone up in smoke in a matter of minutes and he was furious. His chest hurt and his heart felt heavy, as if the guilt he wore like a shroud was now suffocating him.

With a growl of frustration he stormed away from her door, heading back to his own dorm room to brood. She had placed the ball in his court, it was up to him now to carry the torch of their love and show he meant what he said. He was going to have to work extremely hard to mend her broken trust and heal the wounds he had caused in her heart. He was never one to give up after a single failure, he would prove his love to her. This was the start of a new chapter in their relationship, they were not over he would never admit that she had broken up with him. He could change...he would change just to prove to her that he could. That she meant more to him then anything else in this world!

Early spring past into the brutal heat of summer, with Endymion learning to speak french since Serenity refused to speak his native language any longer.

She was aloof and cold towards him, as she was with everyone else in the Cathedral. Her attempt at rekindling her connection with the younger children had been half hearted at best. They were uncertain and awkward around her. Beryl had avoided her resolutely, leaving any room Serenity was in and ignoring her clumsy attempts to seek forgiveness. Serenity had no bonds to the teens their own age, so with everyone feeling betrayed and avoiding her. She fell back into her old, aloof patterns. Content to be alone, her own company suited her just fine. She had become a loner, quiet and distant with the staff. Living within the walls of the Cathedral unattached and unhindered by others. She was becoming like a ghost, coming and going at will with no one to notice her.

He offered to tutor her, but she refused stating she was fine on her own. That once deep well of forgiveness had dried up and her endearing sweet nature had died within her. She had walled up her heart and refused to allow anyone inside. This small death of her compassion and nurturing personality only compounded the guilt he felt. He had changed her...broke her...it was killing him to see this new and improved ice queen personality reemerge.

What was worse was that she was disobeying Tomoe now, having no interest in Ascending. Hiding away in one of her many secret holes within the compound and not reporting to the lab. Endymion took on the brunt of the research then. More then willing to push himself through the pain to the end of his limits to catch up to her. To draw Tomoe's attention away from her, to protect her in this small way. So that she could take a break and get herself figured out.

But Tomoe would forever be disappointed in him. Unknown at the time, Daiki's soul never had the karmic enlightenment to live up to Serenity's. She was just farther up that ladder and no matter how hard he would try, how much pain he would endure, still the light of his ascension never showed on the screens.

It was a sticky, humid heat that day, when Endymion finally broke threw her self- imposed barrier's. It had been a long and tireless struggle for him. Having to befriend her all over again, with his boyish charm and honest complements. Offering small tokens of her favourite treats, fetching her meals in the cafeteria or reference books in the library. Pretty much dotting upon her as often as he could. Proving to her in small ways his honest feelings, earning back her trust. Coaxing his way back into her good graces with his light hearted, albeit pompous style of humour. Teasing her fondly and just becoming a persistent, but endearing nuisance of his himself.

It was the end of June and the evenings were the only reprieve from the heat, when the cool wind would break over the rolling hills of the farmland just beyond the courtyard. Starting to drag the temperature back down to a bearable level.

Endymion was camped outside Serenity's dorm room. Trying to convince her to go out with him to the Fetes Jeanne d'Arc celebrations in the neighbouring city of Rouen. The festival usually happened in spring around the anniversary of the Saints death, but due to flooding they had post poned the event till June.

Tomoe had found out about the older students planning a trip off campus and had quickly forbid it. They were rarely if ever allowed to leave the Cathedral's grounds. Most just snuck off anyway, willing to pay the consequences if they got caught later. None of the upper class man took Tomoe seriously, all he could do was hurt them and that was pretty much what he did on a weekly basis anyway in the lab. So the physical punishments he could dish out, weren't all that much of a deterrent.

Their were very few kids from this country, most of them were Japanese or Korean. Abandoned or kidnapped, they really had no way to escape this life. Brainwashed to believe they were of special pedigree. Test subjects that would revolutionize the future. So running away in a foreign country wasn't prudent or even considered. They had a roof over their heads and three square meals a day. It was a decent enough life and very few yearned for more. Blinded by the ideals of becoming hero's.

The older students stuck around, enduring the tests with dreams of becoming something more then human, Super Soldier's that would one day bring peace to the world.

"Uuuuuusaaagiiiiii!" Daiki called in a long drawn out sing song, dressed nicely in jeans and a white t-shirt with Korean symbols ironed on the front in black. A festival dragon in relief curling around the back of the shirt, its head roaring just over the breast of his shirt over his heart.

"Go away!" Usagi shot back, her voice slightly muffled by the wooden door.

"Uuuuuusaaagiiii, come have fun with me..." He pleaded, thumping the back of his head against her door three times for emphasis.

"Tomoe said no! Ido is flying in tonight for some secret reason, if we get caught skipping off campus. Ido will lose it! Tomoe I don't fear anymore. Ido though..." She called back, her voice high pitched and full of warning.

Daiki shuddered. Tomoe's punishments weren't effective, because they had all endured ten times more pain during his experiments. Though Ido, he had a temper that could rival a nuclear explosion. Plus military training...his punishments could be far more inventive and perhaps quite effective in garnering the more rebellious students cooperation?

He was oddly wondering if Ido was coming in to get Serenity back in line, since she hadn't been going to her weekly testing for months now. Their research must be falling greatly behind at this point. He acted so much like a father to her, more so then any of the other children. She was his favourite and it showed in the special attention he paid her.

When he came to visit he would always treat her to a fine dinner out in Caen just to catch up. His affections were never over the top or over bearing. Offering her a small hug when he left back for Japan, or small presents to show his pride when her testing with Tomoe had positive progress. Usagi was never desperate or clingy towards the older man, if she viewed him as a parental figure it was distant. She always carried herself with dignity and pose around him. Acting more like a professional college then a typical young woman towards a father figure. It was a one sided affection, that made Ido more invested in their relationship then Usagi was.

"Ussssaaaagiiiiii!" He called out a couple minutes later only to repeat his pleading whine of her name again and again to ward off the lonely silence. As she was now ignoring him completely.

"Either you get ready and we go have a good time at the festival tonight. Or I spend my evening yelling your name like a tom cat in heat out here in the hall..." he threatened. "Your choice, really." he finished in a non-nonchalant sigh, as she never answered.

"Fine!" She shot back through the door. Her tone clipped and frustrated, yet he could hear just a hint of amusement in her reluctant agreement.

Twenty minutes later her front door finally opened. She emerged with her hair done up in her twin Odango's and Tails. She continued to wear her hair this way to respect Ikuko, the only adult she ever really loved. Wearing an elegant white sleeveless, lace embroidered sundress, with double flowing skirts of chiffon that hung short and alluring over her upper thighs. With a plunging neckline that hung low around her breasts by thin strings she had tied around the back of her neck. A wide brimmed, somewhat floppy straw hat sat upon her head. She was a vison of sweet innocence that took his breath and made his heart race.

"Wow..." He muttered, as she swaggered past him. Her simple ankle high strap sandals slapping against the stone floor.

Usagi had come through the crucible of their painful relationship, with a strength of will she hadn't possessed before. He doubted she had forgiven him, but he had at least earned a chance to redeem himself. Her ability to push him aside and kick him out of her room months ago was only the beginning. Her defiance of Tomoe came next. Showing her courage to finally stand up for herself. She was no longer striving to make her mother or anyone else proud of her. She was striving only for herself. Daiki understood kind of conviction and was proud of that fact. That she now laid claim to a strength of self and inner conviction to never live under anyones heel ever again.

He smiled proudly at her swiftly retreating back, as she walked away down the open hall. The fiery glare of the setting sun, glowing through the wall of windows on her left. Bathing her lithe frame in soft translucent light, bronzing her skin. Her now self assured stride, moving swiftly through the golden evening glow of dusk. She looked so gorgeous, then. He would always remember this strong self assured image of her, when his life turned bleak and he felt himself falling into the very depths of his self loathing. He would reflect upon how indomitable and unbowed she had looked walking away from him. As he then would convince himself that he had not broken her spirit, but merely steeled it to become the strong willed Soldier of Sanctity she had become in the future.

"Hey...wait up!" He cried, dashing down the hall to catch up as she was literally leaving him behind.

They made it down to the cavernous naive, heading down the main aisle between the old wooden pews. The faint light of evening filtering in through the huge stained glass windows. Refracting over the white marble of the floor in a prism of rainbow shards. She was casting him mischievous looks over her shoulder, a hand bracing the round top of her sun hat securely to her head. Almost skipping with the built up excitement of sneaking out of the compound. When the front doors burst open, with an incredible bang. That echoed off the walls and arched ceiling like a gun shot.

Usagi instantly paled and dove between a set of benches, rolling out of view beneath the long seat. Daiki lunged in the opposite direction, sliding between two set of pews and rolling out of sight beneath the bench as well.

"We are running out of time. Soichi." Ido stormed into the church, dressed in a grey suit and tie. With his cell phone pressed against his ear. His grip on the tiny device so fierce the weak plastic was ready to crack.

"No, I do not want to hear anymore of your excuses!" he roared into his cell phone, stomping down the aisle with two soldier's in black flack combat armour.

Usagi held her breath, laying on her stomach amid the dust on the floor beneath the bench. Now staining her white dress a dull weathered grey. She had never seen Ido so full of rage before, he had always been in complete control. Displaying a gruff if loving persona towards all the test subjects, paying even more fond attention to his star experiment. Always having kind words and tokens to spoil Usagi over the last year. Seeing him so worked up was alarming, his face was beet red and veins were pulsing along his neck. The two men following him filled her with fear, they looked so cold and menacing. With pistol's sheathed in military issue utility belts, they looked like hardened killer's. She clamped her hands over her mouth to hold back a squeak of fright that was threatening.

"Calm down Ido-san..." A cool disinterested voice interrupted Ido's outrage rudely.

Endymion's shadowed eyes flew wide in stunned disbelief. His grandfather was strolling lazily behind Ido, at least a head shorter. In a black suit and tie, his grey smartly cut hair framing a regal, tanned and wrinkled face. Cunning brown eyes scanned the inside of the church as he kept pace with the more robust Ido.

"Where is she?" Ido ignored the smaller man, yelling into his cell phone. "We have no more time for her insolence. I can't believe you can not control one adolescent little girl!" He ranted, heading up the stone stairs just off from the Cathedrals alter.

As their foot steps faded away upstairs, Usagi peeked over the edge of the pew. Finding Endymion's caring hazel eyes staring back at her from the opposite side of the aisle. He was now seated upon a bench, looking somewhat deflated. Hunched over his knees, paying her a weak smile. He had figured something like this was going to happen. But why in the hell was his grandfather involved now?

"That was my grandfather..." he stated bitterly.

Usagi darted her gaze towards the hidden staircase behind the dais's red velvet curtains. Then back at Daiki, noticing how upset he was.

"Why...is he here?" She moaned, pulling off her hat and setting it on the bench as she sat down. All the excitement and joy at sneaking out had faded away, replaced by apprehension and worry.

"I have no idea...but Ido's pissed!" He stated, eyes narrowing as he thought over the pieces of conversation Ido had offered.

"Yeah...I guess playing hookie so often has finally caught up to me." Usagi smirked, chuckling ruefully.

"Usagi this is serious!" he chastised, jumping to his feet and striding over to her quickly. "Ido plans on forcing you to co-operate." He had attempted over the last few months to fill that void in the testing chamber for her. But he had made no progress and not having her as a test subject was stalling the project.

Usagi just sat there, staring up at him blankly. She was no-ones dog any longer, she didn't care about the project or becoming some kind of hero. Hell, she used to care about the kids. But now they shunned her like the plague. Not that she didn't deserve it. But she just had nothing here, she wanted to leave but she lacked the courage. This had been the only home she had ever known, she was barely sixteen and had no idea how to survive in the world on her own. So she had been procrastinating, dragging her feet over running away for good. But tonight was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Even if she ended up being a coward and coming back here tonight. She wanted to finally break free of these walls at least for a few hours, to prove to herself that she could do it.

"I don't care. " She thrust her nose in the air and grabbed his hand. "You promised me a fun time in Rouen. Endy, I expect you to keep your promise."

Endymion smiled ruefully down at her then nodded. Screw his grandfather! Screw Ido, Screw Tomoe! They and this project could be dammed! Tonight was about Usagi and he wasn't going to let them or any of his own issues stand in the way.

Dashing for the front doors with her in toe. He was going to show her a good time, before having to face Ido, Tomoe and his grandfather's wrath.

The sun had long since set, when they entered the ancient city of Rouen. That had held strong for hundreds of years, through wars, plagues and the human congestion of the modern age. The street lamps glowing merrily along the old world cobble stone lanes. With tall stone and mortar buildings, with their peeked tile roofs and chimneys, all crowding on either side of the streets. It was like they had stepped back in time. Before the modern era of steel and concrete, to a simpler more roguish time of Knights and Princess's. It had a romantic timeless atmosphere that was intoxicating.

Endymion had no romantic expectations on this date, knowing they were only friends now. Getting back to that amount of trust and polite affection had been a long battle. So when they left the taxi and she immediately took his hand. He was pleasantly surprised, casting her a warm smile before jogging off into the night. Her gentle laughter rang through the old world streets as he guided them between the narrow lanes of brown stone buildings, keeping the majestic bell tower of Saint Eglise-Machou in sight.

Standing at the foot of Eglise Saint-Machlou Cathedral, a ancient roman catholic church that was the central landmark to the city of Rouen. The basilica style church was the epitome of flamboyant gothic architecture. From the many porches to the trascepted roof, the buttresses and facade was crowded with intricate designs of angels, saints and demons. Grim and dark, as it was built during the black death. High arches and antique stained glass windows, featuring four radiating chapels sprouting out of the massive ambulatory. It was a dark and powerful sight to behold, an epitome of the grim reality of that time.

The edges of the medieval fair were sprawling down the narrow cobble stone streets that flanked it. Old wooden carts filled with hay, sat waiting to offer tours. Merrily painted booths and stalls lined the streets, creating a open market of all manner of goods and treats. It was like a bazaar one might find inside the walls of some ancient castle.

Now they were standing on the west porch of the cathedral, surveying the narrow streets filled with vendors and booths of all sorts. The timber framed buildings and iron lamps bolted to their facades only enhancing the medieval feel in the capital of Normandy. The narrow streets were an endless parade of rainbow paper lanterns strung from the corner's of the make shift cafe's to lamp posts and window sills along the buildings of the old city quarter. They headed north towards the very heart of the festival in the ancient Market Square ending at the Eglise Saint-Jeanne d'Arc church.

"Shall we have some fun then, my lady?" He released her hand and skipped down to a lower cement step on the wide porch, with a flourish he gave her a bow at the waist. Acting as chivalrous as he could muster. There was an excitement in the air, it made him giddy and willful. Shedding his usually stoic, reserved personality, he gave into his more pragmatic nature. He wanted to show her a good time tonight, to finally prove to her that he had meant what he said months ago. That she meant more to him then anything. That he would never hurt her heart again, that is was safe with him.

Usagi giggled at his antics, then gave him a curt nod, grabbing his hand and darting for the edge of the festival. Endymion was grinning ear to ear at how relaxed and easy going she was behaving around him. It was almost like those dark months of abuse had never happened. He was unwilling to believe that it was all just an act, that she might be forcing herself to be cheerful. To indulge him so that he might back off a bit. Or to conceal her true worries over Ido and his militia, either way he wasn't going to over think it. He honestly wanted to give her one really good night, as a way to seek her forgiveness. He would give anything to take back what he did and start over.

The ancient market square was set up to look like a medieval marketplace. The tree's lining the park were lit up with strings of glowing paper lanterns. The cobble stone paths filled with less modern wooden stalls, complete with cloth banner's and tapestries. Yet the items being sold were modern day swag for the event. T-shirts, hats, and bags with ironed on emblems for the festival, all hanging off metal hooks along the inner walls of the stalls. Other stalls were set up as advertizements for local stores and boutiques, their wares on for discounted prices.

There was even a large area blocked off with brightly coloured tents and wooden bandstands, at the back of the square in which they held jousting and Knightly challenges during the day.

Many event staff were dressed up in period clothes, sack dress and aprons or simple chain mail shirts over heavy cotton tunics. The security in full french style steel armour, complete with cloaks and swords.

The mixing of the modern crowds in jeans and t-shirts, skirts and blouses was startling. Yet, it was a strange contrast that still seemed to hold the olden' times atmosphere.

They played a few medieval games, admired the different wares that were on sale and wandered in a out of stores and boutiques as they made their way across the square. Holding hands and enjoying the simple pleasures of a warm night at the festival.

Minstrel's strolled the pathways with mandolin's and flutes, filling the air with song. They even ran across some Troubadour's chanting and singing odes, under an oak tree by the Joan of Arc Memorial Church.

It was a strange marriage of a modern church with sharply angled roofs and old stained glass windows, saved from an ancient cathedral that had been bombed in world war II. This church was built just before the ancient church that was in this exact spot, in which Saint Joan was set aflame upon the stake. The proposed area of her death held a memorial, of a large cross.

Finding themselves transfixed upon the plaque, written in french that was mounted at the foot of the cross. It was her last words, etched in gold before the flames had consumed her. A testament to her bravery, her compassion and ultimately her acceptance that this was her fate.

"I don't know if I could do it?" Endy stated.

Usagi paid him a confused look, humbled by the memorial, she curled her hands together politely before her. Contemplating what it might have been like to be burned alive. Saint Joan had sacrificed herself for her beliefs and her countrymen. She wondered herself if she would have the courage to lay her own life down for other people, or her beliefs.

"I don't know if I could either." She shrugged, but not wanting to dwell on the grim past. Even through this celebration was centered upon the Saint's great life and tragic end. She snagged Endy's hand in her's and dragged him off. Back into the frivolity and caterwauling of the vendors.

Endy was caught up admiring her finishing off a bag of Macarons, as they made their way down the long line of vendors. They had entered a quaint family owned bakery at the edge of the market a half hour back. It had a warm country atmosphere, with pastries set out on trays along shelves and the front counter. Baguettes and breads arrayed in woven baskets, the sweet smell of freshly baked pastries filled the air. They had lingered in the store, savouring the smell and comfort it gave them. He had eventually bought her an assorted mix of the bite sized sandwich cookies known as Macarons. Her favourite being the strawberry flavour. Her cheeks now lightly dusted with pink crumbs. The edges of her lips stained in the crease a bright red from the strawberry filling. Even her tongue was a bolder pink, as she eagerly popped the last round cookie into her mouth. She was totally absorbed in scanning the jewelry set on the back gate of a small colourfully painted gypsy caravan. The sparkling stones embedded into the chunky wooden beads were beautifully mystical. The elderly lady who created the hand made masterpieces happily dotting over Usagi, showing one treasure after another basking in the young girls awe and approval of her craftsmanship.

"This would look wonderful upon you, my dear." she crooned. Offering her an elegantly celtic style silver charm necklace inset with pearls,with carved jade worked into the thin curving metal.

Endy paid the necklace a half glance, focused mostly on the awed reaction Usagi was keeping in check with a polite smile. She thought the necklace was gorgeous, admired the woman's craftsmanship and expertize in creating something so mystical. But did not desire to possess the item. She wasn't greedy by nature or easily swayed by trinkets, Endy knew she would treasure a simple rock given to her by someone special more then a piece of glittering jewelry. Given by someone she held no feelings for.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two men dressed in all black military fatigues scanning the crowds a few booths away.

"Not good..." He had figured something was up, with Ido's new friends. He narrowed his eyes and focused upon the insignia ironed onto the shoulder of the nearest soldier. He hadn't gotten a good look at them back at the Cathedral, now he noticed the red sun burst on white that marked them as part of Japan's military. Then the eagle badge pinned to their lapels that further identified them as pilots for the air defence force. He couldn't see any stars or arrows in the poor light of the night time market to find out what rank the men were. But it was enough intel to tell him Ido was now in bed not only with the Japanese government but now with the Military as well. But why? He had used his power and influence in the government to cover up the further research he was doing out of country. Why would he allow this secret lab to come to light with the Japanese Military? He was going to get himself thrown into jail? It made no sense?

"We gotta go." He snapped up Usagi's hand and raced threw the crowds. He understood with out trying to hard that these men were after her. She had always been the key to unlocking the Genesis State, he doubted Ido was very pleased his prized test subject had disappeared off the compound.

"Wha..." Usagi cried, skipping and stumbling behind him as he nearly yanked her off her feet. In his sudden burst of speed to clear some distance between them and the soldier's. He quickly slowed down to a fast trot not wanting to draw attention, as he weaved them through the crowds to the opposite side of the cobble stone square.

"What's going on!" Usagi pleaded, pulling on his hand seeking to free herself and slow him down at the same time.

"We got some unwanted company, I want to loose. So just stick with me." he threw back over his shoulder. Growling when he noticed the men in black tailing them a few meters behind. Bolting really hadn't been the wisest strategy to remain hidden in the crowds. He had panicked and now the soldier's had spotted them. He was mentally kicking his own ass right then, having to force Usagi into a dead run through the festival. They ended up in a game of cat and mouse, ducking behind huge elaborate fountains, booths or patches of green space amid the sprawling market. Hiding where ever they could find a secluded alcove or dark alley between stalls. His heart was beating madly in his ears, adrenaline pumping through his body making his skin tingle. He was scared at what might happen to Usagi now if they got caught. Usagi on the other hand was ecstatic, a huge grin plastered on her face. Her cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming merrily in the festivals colourful lights. She was enjoying this chase, not thinking to far beyond the excitement of it all. Or she was merely hiding her true fear from him, with a reckless kind of attitude. Her personality had always been sorta pragmatic, living in the moments never pondering her future to hard. Trying to suck as much happiness as she could from every experience, as if she knew in some odd way that her time on this planet was limited.

He noticed the soldier's pushing their way through the crowds towards them, they had found a hiding place briefly behind a rack of t-shirts in a clothing stall. In a matter of seconds they would be seen, so he pulled her from hiding and raced out of the market square. Hoping the decorative post and chain fence along the sidewalk and ran for all he was worth through traffic across the street. Cars screeched and driver's shouted curses at him in a vulgar french dialect.

Darting through a quaint cafe patio and into the brightly lit restaurant. Trying to gain some distance from the two men, with Usagi laughing cheerfully behind him. Exploding out the back door and down a dark side alley.

He wasn't going to give up tonight, he wanted one god damn date with her before Ido got what he wanted. Before his grandfather's over bearing demands pushed them apart for good. He wasn't an idealist, nor was he foolish to believe that this love affair he was trying so hard to repair would actually heal. At this point all he had was the moments and he was going to make them mean something. The alley curved uphill, depositing them in a narrow residential street. That wended its way like a pale stone pathway in the moonlight towards a heavy urban forest. They took to the shadowy street with out worry, the cube like houses were locked and shuttered. Pressed tightly together as european town housing was. Their modest living room windows were dark. The street looked abandoned and most it was. Most of the population of the capital was now downtown enjoying the festival. As they reached the peek of the street, about to enter the tree line of an old park. He finally glanced behind them, scanning over the tile roofs of the houses below, following the street as it wound downward into the bone white facades of the steeples and bell towers of the cathedrals far below. He saw no trace of the Soldier's so he boldly led Usagi into the park, debating what they were going to do next.

They followed a dirt path, as it wound itself through a thick forest, very few lamp posts lined their trail. So the path had an eerie, pale atmosphere. The trees hovered over them, their bare branches just budding with leaves. The endless starlight filtering in through the barren patches in the canopy, giving them a glimpse at how truly eternal the night sky could be.

"Amazing..." Usagi breathed, holding his hand a bit tighter as she gazed up in wonder at the sparkling star scape above them.

"Yeah...we don't get to see this so much. The church is almost dead center in Caen, the city lights obscure the stars." Endy responded in a hushed awe.

They walked in silence through the park, as the path widened into a paved lookout, rimmed by an iron railing. Usagi let go of his hand and dashed for the open bay, gripping the railing tight as she gazed down at the shimmering water of the River Siene below. She could just make out the sharp glow of the other side of the city on the horizon. Far to the east she could just make out the outline of an ancient stone foot bridge that stretched over the water.

The sky overhead was endless, filled with stars and humming with a sense adventure. She turned and flashed Daiki a luminous smile. She had never felt so free! Her spirit felt so light and full of joy, as if she was flying. It was the most thrilling feeling she had ever experienced.

"Lets never go back!" She proclaimed, her clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief and hope.

Endymion laughed happily, that had been his idea several months back. Now she was inviting him to run off with her. With her ties to the children at the Cathedral pretty much cut, and her loyalty to the project absolved. The idea this time had far more merit.

"All right, kids. Time to go back." A gruff, frustrated voice invaded their sweet moment.

Usagi gasped as Endy spun around fists raised to defend her. Finding a whole squad of soldier's converging upon the lookout balcony they were on. There was at least twelve them now. These men were dressed for battle, in helmets and combat armour. A full utility belt around their waists with a sheathed pistol and a rifle upon their backs. The two soldier back in the market must have called in reinforcements.

"Fuck..." Endy snarled, back stepping up to Usagi with his hands raised. These men meant business!

"All we want is the girl. Give her up nicely and we won't hurt you." The commander of the recovery squad took a step forward. He looked exactly like the rest in black combat armour, helmet and weapons. The only variation was the golden pips on his collar.

Endy was quick to assess their surrounding. Glancing to the right, finding a set of cement stairs the led down to a lower walkway closer to the river. Cutting his eyes to the left,he was greet with the grassy bluff that ascended back into the forest. Over his shoulder he could see the river and just below the railing was the lower cobble stone walkway. This stone balcony might have been only a storey above the lower level. A manageable fall...Their escape would be successful only with surprise and speed.

So he wasn't going to give anything away. Acting scared and uncertain, he locked his eye with that of the sergeant leading the team. Forcing the man to keep eye contact as he adjusted his stance.

"Ok, kid. Relax. Everything is going to be ok. " The man raised his hands, placating him with a staying gesture. Figuring that Endy was nervous and slow to react to their demands. That he needed to calm the boy down, in order speed up his eventual surrender of the girl.

In a flash Endymion pulled Usagi off the railing and spun her into his arms bridal style. She squealed and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaped over the railing like a high jump athlete in the next heart beat and then they were plummeting down to the walkway below. His hearing was obscured by a dull roaring, so fulled by adrenaline and need he felt charged up. As if an inner battery had come alive inside of him, giving more strength and speed then ever before. He landed hard, not feeling any pain. Stumbling just a bit as he attempted to lunge straight into a run.

"Endy!" Usagi screamed, and pointed behind them.

Endy turned to find three soldier's levelling tazer's at him.

"That's going to suck..." he grumbling but never lost his footing, changing his plan of running away down the lower level and back into the city streets. To a kamikaze dash towards the viewing balcony straight ahead on this level. He leaped up onto the railing again, glancing down and seeing only a line of boats docked at a wharf several stories below. He swallowed hard, expecting the worst then plunged.

Usagi never cried out this time, burying her face into the nape of his neck as the world fell away above them.

The various small boats docked upon the wharf below him was a blurry mess in his vision, as the ferocity of the wind from their fall dried out his eyes. As then a deck of sailboat came into startling focus. The sudden impact of the wooden deck of a boat upon his thin sneakered feet was jarring. He grit his teeth, as his bones felt like they might break. Trying to absorb the pressure he slowly bent his knees and deposited Usagi to the stern of the sail boat they had landed on.

She sat prone on her butt, gazing about in confusion as he jumped to work to release the boat from the dock. Dashing for the aft section, past the cabin to find the anchoring rope.

Fumbling in the dark, his heart threatening to explode right out of his chest. As the tense few minutes of scrambling only escalated his stress, as listened to the rising thunder of many boots descending down the stairs towards the wharf.

"Get downstairs!" he yelled, he didn't know how serious these soldier's were going to take this situation. The last thing he wanted was for her to get caught up in the cross hairs of their guns.

"Endy..." she whined, crawling down the deck as the boat began to rock violently by his mad dashes back and forth across the bow. Wrenching the moorings from the metal hooks along the deck.

"Into the cabin Usako! I don't want any more talk...just go!" He shouted, pointing vaguely behind towards the open hatch to the low bulkhead set in the centre of the boat. Just above the cabin was the twin poles to the sails, rising up into the darkness and out of view.

Usagi swallowed then sighed in defeat she had no idea how to run a boat she would just be in the way. So she crawled towards the shallow stairwell and hid inside the cramped cabin.

Endy released the boat, just as he heard the click of guns being raised towards him. He never even looked back, leaping for the boom he unfurled the mainsail. Pulling on the rope that heaved the sail up the mast. Then jumped off the cabins roof and secured the jib, to catch the wind.

Just as a few stray bullets sang out over his head, he ducked into the steering pit built into the stern. Cranking the thick oak pole that adjusted the rutter, to turn the boat into the wind. The white sheet of the sail hung limp for just a few more seconds, as he heard the angry shouts of the soldier's back on the wharf. The echoing boom of their boots, shattering the night as they were charging down the dock for the boat. Then with a mighty snap the sail went taunt and they were charging away down the dark river. Cresting the lapping waves and gaining speed as they left the shore far behind.

It was then Endymion looked over his shoulder in relief, unable to see the dock any longer or the men hunting his girl. For the first time in close to a year he felt truly free!

He guided the small craft down the wide expanse of the river, the lights of Rouen a thin ribbon of light on either side. He had already navigated through most of the traffic on the river, mostly freighter's and the odd yacht at this late hour. Passing quietly beneath several stone foot bridges and even a couple huge cable bridges. The roar of automobiles passing overhead, making him cringe at the sudden abrasive noise. That was unwelcome after enjoying the peaceful river for so long. In time he managed to leave the more heavily populated portion of the capital behind, moving out into the open water beyond the city.

He sat on the overly polished bench, holding the rutter pole with one hand. Gazing out over the scattered outskirts of Rouen, the faint glowing lights of the industrial sector fading away to squat villages that seemed so far away, as if they were all in a totally different reality. Basking in the tranquility of the night, slowly coming down from his adrenaline high one deep breath after another.

"Endy..." A small voice called to him. He trailed his gaze down from the glowing white sail to the somber, golden haired angel now seated beside him, with a dull grey blanket draped over her knees.

He chuckled, she looked so beautiful and serene in that moment. The wind dancing through her elegant pony tails, tossing them over her bare shoulder's. Her wide crystal blue eyes so luminous and clear under the moon's gentle light. He raised an arm, inviting her to cuddle up into him. The wind out here in the middle of the water could be cold. She sighed and eagerly curled up against him, sharing her blanket that she had found down in the cluttered galley. Tucking it around his legs, as she press the side of her face against his chest. Listening to the strong beat of his heart, absorbing the warmth his body provided.

"I can't believe you know how to sail?" She giggled.

"Yeah, well being rich and sailing kinda goes together." He added. "Don't you think?"

"Like cheese and crackers." She advised.

"Or peanut butter and jelly." he quipped.

"Or french fries and chocolate ice cream." She stated happily.

"Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow in disgust.

She merely shrugged and smiled, accepting his sarcasm cheerfully.

"What now?" Usagi asked quietly, her voice held no fear even though it was weak.

"Well, If we stay on this course we will eventually sail straight into Paris." Endy answered, a conviction in his tone he had never believed he could possess. They were really doing it now, they were finally running away together.

"Paris." Her response was wistful.

"Yeah, I figure we could easily disappear in a city that size. I can get a job, we can buy a little flat in some old apartment building from the turn of the century. Maybe we can eventually find something in the latin quarter, I could go to college. Get a really great job and give you the best life possible." He dreamed.

"We could get married, buy a villa out in the country..." She added in a breathless sigh.

He held her tighter at that, never believing she would ever give him a second chance.

"Have a couple kids..." He joked.

"We have to have sex for that." She observed innocently.

"Want to get started?" he inquired with a laugh, never believing she would take him seriously. Expecting to get a punch for his cheeky remark.

Instead he nervously found her staring up at him with an odd sort of seriousness.

"Usako?" He breathed, as she inched her face closer to his.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered, her voice was husky and filled with promise.

"No problem." He breathed, realizing that she had honestly figured it all out herself. That Ido was planning to force her back into the lab, at gun point if needs be. That the soldier's hunting them were his hired dogs, to make sure she complied to his wishes.

"I never want to go back there." She sniffed, ducking her head and pressing her cheek more firmly against his chest. She had been inches away from kissing him, but worry and doubt had turned her into a coward.

She felt so nervous around him now, the erotic urges and intense feelings swelling inside of her were daunting. She suddenly didn't know how to act with him. So she crawled shamefully back inside herself, seeking the courage that had forsaken her.

"You won't have to. I will make sure of it." He promised, his voice holding a strength and conviction he now trusted. He would fight for her, die for her! Tomoe's methods were cruel and inhumane. He had gone along with it only for his grandfather's sake. Ido was up to something very illegal with the Japanese Military and he wanted no part of it any longer. He would escape with Usagi and they would have a wonderful life together away from the pressures and responsibilities of satisfying dishonourable adults, who were just using them for their own gain.

She took a deep breath, then adjusted herself to hover over him. Studying his eyes for a moment, that stared up at with both concern and uncertainty. She offered him a small smile of reassurance, then leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Endymion fell willingly into her kiss, his heart soaring at finally being given another chance to love her.

Endymion wrapped his free arm around her shoulder's pulling her down upon him and hugging her tight, as she deepened the kiss. Now straddling his waist on her knees, her hands gripping his shoulders, seeking to steady herself as the boat rocked slightly. Anchoring herself in an attempt at holding herself back, as she felt herself yearning for more. Then his tongue invaded her mouth, twisting inside as she fought back with her own. His mouth was warm and wet and it made her shiver. They had engaged many times in this sort of innocent foreplay before the break up. Yet this time it was different, it was fuelled by the excitement of finally escaping their cruel fate. Enhanced by the thrill of defying their elder's and the adventure of what may lay ahead now that they were free. Heated by an overwhelming need to complete their love.

She pulled away, trailing her hands down his sides and curling her fingers upon the hem of his t-shirt. Pulling the fabric up boldly. He swallowed hard, unsure if this was right. Wondering if he might be taking advantage of her in a moment of weakness. She pulled his shirt up and off his frame, tossing it to the far corner of the steering pit.

"Usagi...Uhm..." He sounded nervous and it irritated the hell out of him. He had long since lost track of how many wet dreams and lurid fantasies he had about her over the last few months. His dreams had finally become reality...she was seducing him! Yet here he was trying to be reasonable...honourable even. Not wanting her to go to far with him and regret it. Part of him wanted to scream for joy and enjoy this, while the other half wanted to kick himself upside the head for being such an obvious pervert.

In the end caution won out over lust.

Usagi sat stiffly in his lap, as he locked the rutter in place with the chain and latch on the floor. He wanted to give her his undivided attention. Placing his hands firmly on her hips, admiring how cute and completely gorgeous she looked in her lace dress. Like a princess from some sexy fairytale, all sweet curves and silky soft skin.

She admired his tanned chest, glistening with sweat from their race to freedom. A small sound escaped her as she dwelled upon the bold seduction she wished to achieve. Her heart was pounding and she was having trouble breathing. She wanted to touch him...but where to start. She was far to nervous to start upon his heaving chest. So she traced her fingertips down the side of his regally handsome face, to his strong chin slowly trailing them down the corded muscles of his neck. All the while gaining more of her courage, lightly gliding them across his chest. Feeling the yielding skin wrapped tight around hard muscle, it was exciting to touch him like this. Like a lover...

She circled her index finger around the stiff nub of a nipple for a time. Listening to him catch and release his breath. She took a deep breath of her own and slowly closed her eyes, as she pressed her palms against his chest. Gliding them downward across his abs and lower, till she was seeking the zipper of his jeans. As her hands griped his waist band, Endymion stopped her by grasping her hands loosely and pulling them away. To hold them tenderly at her sides.

She snapped her eyes open in surprise, spurned just a bit with thoughts of the rejection to come.

His dark hair was now tousled and somewhat wild, standing up and curling oddly around his ears. He looked so handsome in the pale light of the waning moon over head. His hazel eyes seemed to shine with the certainty of finally having control of his life. The penetrating strength of his gaze was invigorating.

It's power sent chills down her back, Endymion could be a very powerful figure in body, mind and voice at times. As if somewhere far back in time he might have been of royal blood. He had the ability to charm women and command men with only a few choice words and gestures. Usagi was not immune to his powerful magnetism. Which was why she had doubted his actions and his words for the longest time. But tonight he had defied his grandfather by running off with her. Had proved that she came first, by rescuing her from the soldier's. Had showed her above all else that he loved her.

"Don't talk me out of this." She pleaded, twisting her hands out of his grip. Cupping his cheeks in her trembling hands.

The intense look in his eyes, pierced her, made her feel weak, her breathing to quicken. She had never felt this safe before, with the warmth of his large hands pressed up against her hips. The heat of his breath against the bare skin just above her bodice. Yet as relaxed as her mind felt, her body was as tense as a bow string. It was frustrating, she wanted to give herself to him. Yet she was holding herself back, waiting perhaps or starting to loose her nerve... it was so confusing.

But she cornered her nerves and shoved them to the back of her mind, trailing her gaze away from his eyes. To the sharp line of his cheeks, his strong pointed jaw, the shape of his nose. Her visual journey stopped at his gorgeous lips. His mouth was relaxed, half open with a goofy lopsided grin. She smiled at the arrogance that it held, moving her eyes back up to his. Finding them dancing with mirth at how she was now dragging this supposed seduction out to a crawl.

Licking her front teeth she couldn't help but start giggling at her own lack of confidence. Pressing her hands against her face, hiding away from him. As her laughter turned into hot tears.

Alarmed, his hands bolted from her hips and began to rub her arms up and down attempting to soothe her.

"Usagi...I will never pressure you into anything. Please calm down." he started. "If this is as comfortable as you are with me then thats just fine." He pushed on. "I just want to make you happy."

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, as he carefully pulled her hands away from her face. Revealing how flushed it was and wet with tears, her eyes shimmering with yet more to shed.

"Why?" he was totally confused by her now.

"I led you on...but I don't think I can continue." She ducked her head nervously, cringing and expecting the worst. As he started to laugh uproariously. Startling her, she had figured he would explode like he always did when she broke a promise unintentional or not, or didn't meet his expectations.

"Oh, god...Usako. Please I never want you to feel sorry for anything ever again!" he pleaded, pulling her down upon his chest and holding her tight. Craning his head back to gaze mournfully up at the eternity of stars above. He had truly broken her spirit...what kind of monster was he?

"I love you..." he whispered to the cosmos above. " God! I wish I could go back in time and kick myself in the ass for ever placing the needs of that project, or my fear of failure over protecting your heart. You mean everything to me and I was to blind, ambitious perhaps and no doubt stupid to see it."

He could feel her face heating up as he opened up to her, the moisture of her tears as they bathed his neck. The soft caress of her cheek as she nuzzled into the nook just under his chin.

"I was a fool, Serenity. It will take the rest of my life to make it up to you, to heal the wounds I inflicted upon your soul. But I promise I will spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman on this planet." He confessed.

She pulled away again, smiling down at him through her tears. Tracing her finger's through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. Her gaze clearing as if she was seeing him for the first time. Then she bent down and rested her forehead against his. She slowly closed her eyes, "You have already started healing me." she whispered, then kissed him gently rekindling the passion between them.

His arms crossed behind her back as he held her to him, deepening the kiss into something more forceful, more heated.

She was trembling in his arms, moaning into his kisses and pressing her own upon him.

"Please be true this time...please don't hurt me again." She broke the kiss with a gasp and confessed her greatest fear.

"I promise." He responded, his eyes were filled with repentant tears.

"I couldn't survive that amount of heartbreak again..." She confessed, dragging her fingers through his hair by his ears. Needing him to understand how much she was trusting him tonight. She was finally willing to give him all of herself. To believe in him and push aside all the fear and doubt she had held towards him for the last few months.

She searched his eyes for assurances that everything was going to be alright, that her heart would be safe this time. Her head was spinning, lightheaded and quickly losing her reason to the growing passion burning inside of her. She leaned down once again, she wanted him so desperately. In a way so intimately it had become something painful, an electric tingling that was rippling deep inside of her. Her stomach was fluttering with thousands of butterflies as she finally gave into her impulses. With a coy smile she teased the soft flesh of his neck with the ghosting pressure of her lips, slowly, deliberately she darted her tongue out and licked the salty moisture there. Being far more bold then she ever had the courage to be, before.

He didn't move, barely breathed at the sudden alluring creature his sweet girl had become. Then her face came up stopping inches away from his, they gazed at each other in an unbreakable stare. The love and pure adoration she saw in his gaze, fortified her. She shared in his warm, rapid breath for a moment then slowly ground herself against the stiffness in his crotch. She smiled knowingly as his eyes lost focus at her intimate caress. The power she held over him was intoxicating, she was quickly losing her control. Falling into the depths of this intense desire for him, that was tantalizing her senses with the promise of further pleasures to come.

Then she felt his finger's working the knot at the ties to her sundress and her breath caught. Before she could comprehend that he was taking back the control of the seduction. The ties slipped from her shoulder's and the upper half of her dress came down. Falling like a curtain towards her waist, revealing to him with stunned amazement that she wasn't wearing a bra at all.

With a small cry of alarm she sought to cover her bare breasts with an arm. It was futile, as he smiled approvingly. Gripping her darting arm and pulling it politely away.

"Lets be fair now...Usako." He grinned, his eyes glossing over as he admired her modest breasts. "There beautiful...truly perfect." He breathed, dazzled by the firm yet mailable swells of soft flesh with their small delicious cute pink nipples. These were the first breasts he had ever seen and he was instantly enamoured by them.

"Really?" She squeaked, flushing even bolder. The rosy tint of her cheeks descending to cover her neck and bare breasts as well.

"May I touch them?" He asked, quietly. Always a gentleman he asked her permission, before caressing her intimately.

Usagi moaned and nodded crisply, mentally preparing herself to finally feel his strong hands cupping the overly sensitive skin of her breasts. This was the point of no return, she knew she would never be able to stop or turn back from the final outcome of these moments.

Nerves circled madly in her tummy, making her lightheaded and a bit dizzy.

But she wanted this...wanted him...needed his love and to show him her love in return. This was right..this was destiny. This would be the beginning of a new and this time a happy life, for both of them.

From her kneeling position,straddling his lap, she gazed down at him, chewing on her lower lip nervously. As his face hovered near her toned, flat stomach. His cheeks just as flushed and eyes blazing with desire as he appraised the beautiful body before him. Then she felt the rough texture of his thumb as he traced small circles against her hip. Building up the courage himself to touch her further up.

This was a big deal for him, his first time with a woman. He was so grateful that she had finally let him into her heart, he promised himself he would never hurt her, never betray her for any reason. This time he would protect her!

As their eyes locked once more, she watched as he took a deep breath. Finding the nerve to lightly trail his fingertips up one flank and lightly down her arm, grasping her hand and entwining their finger's together. She shivered under his light caress, as he drew her closer, pushing his other hand against her shoulder blades. As he leaned in and pressed a tiny, pleasant kiss just below her ear. It was enough of a distraction to avoid her flinching away, as his free hand cupped her left breast.

Usagi moaned and nuzzled her face into the side of his head, burrowing her nose into his hair, basking in his scent that was both spicy and sweet at the same time. The scent of him was heavy and overwhelming making her a bit woozy. She was nervous and exhilarated at what was happening,...what was going to happen. She felt like her chest was going to explode, her heart so full of love and yearning she could barely contain it all. Closing her eyes again she basked in his love, narrowing her senses to just the feelings of pure ecstasy his touch left upon her skin.

His lips danced along the side of her neck, leaving wet trails down towards her collarbone. The comforting warmth and slight pressure of his hand became more insistent as he squeezed her breast. Then she could feel him licking and suckling between her breasts. The sensation of his tongue was overwhelming. The sudden arousal she felt between her legs, as her sex clenched. Made her feel anxious and she gasped and arched backward, crushing herself against his bare chest.

Smothering him momentarily within the mounds of her cleavage.

He laughed quietly at her intense reaction, pulling away from her to stare up at her with surprise, yet lusty eyes. Slightly dazed and moist with desire.

"That was unreal..." She breathed, grinning from ear to ear. She barely got the words out, before his lips closed firmly around a firming nipple.

She cried out and arched again and ground herself against him, all at the same time. Her hands fluttering up and into his hair, fisting the silky strands. Her breasts felt heavy, swelling with arousal as he anointed them with his lips, tongue and teeth. Losing his restraint, he wild upon the tender flesh of her breasts. Going back and forth between them as he sought to love each one equally.

She heard herself begin to mutter approval, that turned into soft pleas, whimpers then surprised gasps. Degrading to just calling out his name in a mantra to keep herself grounded. As his mouth, wet, hot and ticklish sought to send her to a place of pure sensation that she would quickly become lost in.

What he was doing to her, how he was making her feel with just his mouth was amazing. His breath upon her flesh, hot and rapid, washing over her in waves of euphoria. Turning her on even more, as she started to dance upon his lap. Rubbing herself up and down the stiffness of his erection, that strained against the fabric of his jeans. She opened her eyes gazing down at him, heavy lidded and drunk with sensual lust.

Drinking in the sight of his mouth sucking upon her breast, eyes closed in rapture. He growled, then bit down lightly upon her nipple. The sudden sharp pain of the sensitive skin there, nearly had her ripping the hair from his head as she cried out.

He instantly stopped and pulled off, wondering nervously if he had gone to far. Seeking to apologize he found her staring down at him in awe. Her assaulted breast, glistening in the moonlight, the skin red and swollen from constant arousal. Her other breast looking just as equally engorged, rosy and delicious.

"Sorry..." he breathed.

"That was...wow...uh...Please don't stop." She fumbled, caressing his face nervously wanting him desperately to continue.

"Ok." he smiled, grabbing the blanket that had been discarded to the floor of the steering pit and rushed off with it to the pointed bow. She stared after him in confusion at first, but as she saw him spread the blanket out over the polished wood of the deck she realized his intentions and started giggling. The thought of making love here in the open deck of the boat, gave her an adventurous thrill.

They were out in the open water of the massive river, out past the cities and in the rolling countryside of lush hills. There wasn't a soul around, no one else traveling upon the river. They were utterly alone, with only the stars and the waning moon above as spectator's to their lovemaking. It's pale light was reflecting off the water, casting the lapping waves in tranquil glow. The night seemed perfect and full of promise.

He rushed back to her and offered her his hand. She took it with out hesitation, as he guided her to their makeshift bed. Laying her down tenderly, he leaned over her. Staring down into her eyes, searching for any kind of worry or regret at what was to happen next. Finding only loving approval glistening through her tears. She wanted this...finally she wanted him again, he had earned his way back into her heart.

He swallowed hard the catch in his throat, acknowledging the blessing for what it was and stopped doubting himself. He kissed her deeply, drawing her against him in a passionate embrace.

"Thank you..." He whispered into her ear. Not allowing her to respond as he loosened his grasp. Seeing the question clear in her face, he began to run a hand up and down her upper thigh. Encroaching painfully slow to the lace hem of her dress. Usagi took a shaky breath, the anticipation of him finally touching her down there nearly sending her into orbit. Then his fingers eventually trailed upward under her skirt, brushing against the band of her panties, she couldn't help but flinch slightly from sudden nerves. As his finger's began ghosting over the elastic waist like a skittish animal. Nervous and unsure of this intimate caress would be welcomed or rejected. She felt how his hands shook, his finger's nearly bouncing over the material. She smiled sweetly up to him, twisting her hips so that her sex pressed more firmly into his palm. Reassuring him silently that his touch was welcome and that she was ready for more. His breathing slowed, becoming almost robotic as he built up the courage to pull down her underwear.

She watched him, in the quiet moments to follow as he continued to touch her gently. Caressing her stomach, circling her belly button with the tips of his fingers. Then softly, she felt him come home. His finger slipped under the waist band and pressed down upon her mound.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her body spasming deep inside at the intimate contact. Awash with such deep sensations she was starting to lose control of herself. She began to buck and rub herself up against his palm. Seeking to feel more of him against herself, deeper, harder she needed more...

Her skin was humming and she was moaning in longing, when one finger finally dove through the curtains of her flesh to penetrate her entrance. She began a gentle rhythm, moving with him as he started to explore her. With his palm applying pressure to that bundle of nerves that sat at the peek of her sex, his finger was becoming more deft and sure of his penetrations. Small sparks of energy surged from the core of her soul, igniting a fire in her belly that was sure to consume her.

She was feeling more and more alive as he grew more bold. He slid her panties down her hips, she willingly pulled up her legs and curled them to her chest to make the departure of her under garment easier. Then her dress followed, leaving her nude upon the deck of the boat bathed in the soft light of the summer moon.

"God...you are so beautiful." he breathed, gazing down at her with awe and reverence.

She blushed, knowing the flushed skin started upon her face and receded all the way down to her breasts.

Lowering himself back onto her, he began to kiss her. The pressure upon her lips this time was hard and insistent. Filled with a longing to taste every inch of her. Then his lips traced their way down to her chin, her neck, following a path straight down to her belly button. He was feeling giddy and a bit punch drunk from escaping the soldier's and then engaging in the most fulfilling bout of foreplay he had ever had. Endymion circled his tongue around her cute little belly button, then dove deep inside.

Making her giggle and clutch at him in protest, it felt wonderful yet weird!

He began to laugh along with her, with his face pressed up against her tummy. The rumble of his voice sending ripples of delicious sensations through her aroused core.

"You taste good...I wonder what else tastes good down here?" He arched an eyebrow, with a cocky grin, his innuendo clear.

Usagi gasped as his kisses trailed away down from her tummy, clearly headed further south.

She leaned up onto her elbows, watching in curious wonder as his head dipped between her legs. Her legs parted for him willingly, welcoming his intentions silently. A nervous smile playing over her lips, curious yet worried at what his mouth might feel like down there.

He again lost his nerve, stalling in the only way he could think of. By planting lingering open mouthed kisses to the tender flesh of the insides of her thighs. One side and then the other, getting closer to maidenhood at every pass.

Usagi was aching now, every part of her body was in overdrive and yet he wasn't coming any closer to where she wanted to feel him most. It was frustrating, yet the anticipation of the act was enough to send her insides into a spasm of intense orgasm. She cried out as it struck, craning her head back and panting at the exertion it took to complete the action of coming for the first time.

When she opened her eyes and looked back, she found him staring at her with the most smug, self satisfied smile she had ever seen. She smiled back happily.

Then he finally pressed his mouth upon her, it was hesitant and gentle at first. Small kisses with only the slightest of pressure. Quick, darting licks along the outer edges, then intense pressure was placed upon the tiny bundle of nerves that guarded her entrance.

"Merde..." She moaned.

She was shaking and trembling under his assault, panting and moaning in delight at the electrifying feelings that he was sending through her body. She her hands fisting the blanket, as he dove his tongue inside for the first time.

He worked upon her slowly, coaxing her with his finger's and his tongue. Methodically penetrating her over and over again, as she writhed upon the deck. Crying out and arching unable to draw breath or even formulate thoughts as he brought her to another more powerful climax.

He was enjoying this, playing with her in this way. Giving her pleasure and being rewarded by the whimpers and soft sounds she made. He pressed his mouth against her, humming in delight. The vibrations he inadvertently sent through her was incredible. Her whole body was becoming unglued, rocking herself into his mouth as his tongue twisted and probed her with an urgency to take her to new heights of pure ecstasy.

She opened her eyes, and the world was glowing. Her swore her skin seemed to have become incandescent, all of her senses were hyper alert and she felt amazing. She could hear the waves lapping against the boat, the pale gentle light of the moon seemed to carry a warmth she had never felt before. Caressing her skin, raising gooseflesh and sending tingles of delight all over her body. The stars twinkling over them seemed to be smiling as if this night, this moment was the completion to some grand plan. He loved her...she knew with out a doubt that he did. That he would keep his promises and never hurt her again.

Then her out of body awareness was sucked back into the pressure building inside, that was accumulating into an explosion...she need him now!

Fumbling for him, Usagi patted his bare shoulder's to get his attention. Then tugged on him, urging away from her core and up her body. Her sandaled feet now kicking at the waist of his jeans, thanking the heavens that he had such square hips and the garment was loose. Manipulating his pants with her feet until they lay bunched around his ankles.

"Please...Endy...I need you now!" She pleaded, her speech slurred and sounding high pitched and urgent.

He left her for only a moment dealing with the last of his clothes, kicking his jeans across the bow and tossing his boxers after them.

She was arching and twisting her body anxiously, so close to that edge and needing him to finish what he started.

He leaned over her, pressing his lips gratefully against hers.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He whispered.

"I trust you..." She responded, cupping his hips with her hands and lightly guiding him where he needed to be.

Endymion swallowed hard, this was it. She was giving herself fully to him, this moment was precious, sacred and it would never come again. He braced himself on either side of her head, as she held onto his hips anchoring him. Their eyes locked again, he wanted to watch her reaction when he entered her. Wanted to gauge how uncomfortable or pleasurable his invasion might be.

Then he pressed himself down upon her, she moaned and closed her eyes. The slight weight of him, was comforting, filling her with security and a sense that she was about to become his. His scent washed over her, consuming the world around her.

He barely nudged inside, but that slight pressure against the inside of her core was enough. She gasped at the exquisite sensations it brought. He began to push into her, gently, cautiously easing his length in inch by inch.

She shivered, as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. Swallowing and gasping she brought trembling hands to his face. Cupping his cheeks as she opened her eyes, she was instantly overwhelmed by him. His gaze was intense, burning with passion and desire.

Then his expression fell pensive, as if he wanted to say something profound. She wasn't moving anymore, left frozen under his piercing stare.

Wondering what things he wished to say, what wonderfully loving and romantic words he would choose for this intimate moment.

"Hi..." He whispered, smiling coyly.

"Hi..." Usagi giggled back, his lack of eloquence bringing a clarity. They were not experienced in this, why did she feel they would have some passionate exchange like in some romance novel. So she squashed all expectations, wanting to enjoy this as it was. Closing her eyes, she wove her arms behind his back, loving the feel of him on top of her. The slight pressure of him was so comforting she began to relax again, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he pressed the last of himself into the farthest reaches of her. His smile that once seemed nervous became the sexiest thing Usagi had ever seen. Feeling he needed a bit of urging to move and no longer feeling any resistance or pain to his intrusion. She began to rock her hips, coaxing him to start moving. He grimaced, then took a deep breath as if fortifying himself. He began to pull back just a bit, only to thrust back as slowly and tenderly as he could. His next thrust was more powerful, more certain that he wasn't harming her.

Her breath caught and then she gasped, as his movements became for frenetic. She was rocking her hips in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Both to cushion his impact upon her hips and adjust his angle to give herself more pleasure. The pressure built again, as he was sliding against her, within her. At every new angle, every penetration, the tingling sensations he was creating deep inside of her, were rippling and vibrating throughout her body. As his movements became more insistent and powerful. She groaned, clasping her hands securely around his neck. He grunted and continued to move with confidence deep inside of her. His hips pushing her up towards the guard rail at the very top of the boat. She mewed beneath him, pressing her face against hallow of his throat as he now pounded into her relentlessly.

The energy inside of her was mounting, crackling and spinning into a wild frenzy of pulsing euphoria.

Then he began driving himself in an unrelenting rhythm in and out of her body. She began to chant his name, a whispering plea that thrilled him. Building his excitement to a trembling crescendo. Her insides grew warm, pulsing and griping him as her climax mounted. Arching against him at every thrust, her legs crossed over his butt holding tight. The soft sound of her calling his name, reached down into his heart and held firm. The gates of his control released and as the thunder of his release rolled up within him. He heard her cry out, her fingers digging into his shoulder's, as he filled her with his seed. He opened his eyes, to find her writhing in the thoes of a monumental climax. Her golden hair had somehow pulled free during their love making and was trailing over her naked body. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shimmering with tears of pure exhilaration. She was stunning...

He heaved a sigh of relief then collapsed onto her. He had never felt so happy, so relaxed and free. This moment, this night with her...it was perfection. She welcomed his weight, cradling him to her breasts. Kissing the top of his head over and over again, whispering how much she loved him. Soothing him with her hands, rubbing small circles along his shoulder blades. His breath was ragged but strong, steam seemed to waft into the cool night air, off of both of their hot bodies. Endymion nuzzled into the crook of her neck, rubbing her arms in a simple caresses.

Her heart was full and warm and she never felt so content with her life as she did then.

They lay their on the bunched and twisted blanket, listening to the gentle waves of the river, basking in their own personal heaven there on that boat. When the intense beating of his heart and his breathing was under control, he lifted his head and kissed her softly.

They then lay curled up in each other's arms for the remainder of the night. It was the sharp rays of the morning sun cresting the hills and the beating of a helicopter's rotor's that shocked them both awake.

_I will sacrifice, will sacrifice._

_Will sacrifice, will sacrifice._

Usagi squealed in both fright and embarrassment, as the open hatch of a black helicopter. With two soldier's training rifles upon them was hovering alongside the boat. Endymion wasn't so shy, he jumped to his feet rushing the aft deck to defend her. As she quickly pulled up the blanket to shield herself, pale as a ghost and trembling. As all her dreams of freedom and a happy life with just him shattered. The cold reality of her fate came into startling focus. They had no where to hide, no way to escape them. Trapped on the open water of the Siene, she couldn't think of a way out.

"Get down into the hatch!" Endy roared, shooing her with an angry motion of his hands as she wasn't moving right away.

"Endy...what are you going to do?" She questioned, her voice wavering as she crawled towards the low cabin once more.

"Never you mind, Usako. I just need you out of the way, now go hide and I don't want you to come out till I say!" He commanded.

Usagi moaned in dread but did as she was told, skulking away, holding the blanket around her body tightly, slipping into the cabin with out further comment.

Endy confronted the two soldier's with a smouldering glare of cold fire. He wasn't going to just roll over and die! He would defend her! That beautiful life they had envisioned last night would come true!

The two soldier's watched her leave, casting him emotionless looks. Waiting for orders.

"You are just not going to make this easy now are you my boy." A low, silky voice shouted out to him from behind the soldier's.

Endy darted his eyes up, to find his grandfather hunched in the shadows behind the military grunts. He wore the same dark suit as yesterday, the burning spark of a cigar now glowing from his mouth. He blew a cloud of smoke out of the open hatch in his direction. A sort of pompous salute for his grandson's resourcefulness so far. But this was the end, he had no way out think or out maneuver them now.

Endy glanced to the cockpit, finding Ido glowering his way from the passenger seat. The old wolf was furious, his eyes cold and fierce. What ever fatherly demeanour he had shown before was now gone. Wiped clean away with her last act of defiance. He was done playing childish games, he wanted his property back! Serenity Durant was his and she would do as she was told from now on!

"You are not going to win this. I suggest you cut your losses and hand her over. I am sure Ido will be more lenient of you. " His grandfather cautioned, pulling the cigar from his lips to make sure his words were clear.

Endymion merely laughed bitterly. He had defied Ido with his eyes wide open. He fully expected a Taibatsu punishment. Tomoe was known for his corporal punishments of the children under his care, when they misbehaved or did not do as they were expected. The testing was far more painful then any physical pain they could inflect upon him now. He wasn't frightened, if anything he was growing more enraged by the prospect of it.

"Com'on! You bastards!" he shouted back. "I will never let you take her!" He promised.

Ido turned and nodded over his shoulder. Giving the order for the two soldier's to leap from the hatch. They landed smoothly upon the deck on either side of Endymion, rifles trained on his front and back.

Endymion swallowed and widened his stance, his grandfather had insisted that he learn at least one Marital Art. He had been stubborn and defiant in the beginning, wanting to enjoy his youth and not struggle in some sweaty dojo. But his grandfather would not listen to what he wanted out of life, never had. So just to appease his grandfather's need to breed a perfect fighter, he joined a Hapkido school. His commitment to it was absolute until middle school. Then he used to skip his classes after school, having better things to do with his friends. Being a defiant child for most of his elementary years. He used to vent his irritation and lack of freedom, by verbally bashing his grandfather in private with his friends. He hated how his grandfather seemed to control every aspect of his life. But not just his, but his mothers and father's as well. But his grandfather had reigned him in before he started high school, teaching him a valuable lesson about power. When he had sent out a Bosozuko gang to beat him down, at the ago of fifteen. They nearly put him in the hospital. The humiliation of being beaten by a bunch of street thugs, when he was the grandson the Oyabun boss of the Yamguchi-gumi was enough to get him in line.

It was then he realized that only the strong have power. Only the powerful can survive in this cruel world and if you stopped fighting you might as well be dead. He had thrown himself into his training then, fuelled now by his hatred of his grandfather, his fear if he failed him again and his own need to be stronger. Hapkido had been his choice, so he prepared himself for combat.

Casting his grandfather a smirk, as the old man took a long drag from his cigar. The old man was always was a fan of blood sports. Endy wished to shove that love for excellence and brutality back in his face, by beating these soldier's to a pulp and escaping forever from under his heel.

Endymion centered himself both in mind and body, knowing he was about to go into mortal combat he began to breath. Taking deep cleansing breaths, tuning himself to his surroundings and to his own body's sense of balance here on the shifting deck of the boat. As the soldier's landed he was ready, spinning into action he twisted away from the middle. Grappling the one in front by the wrist, locking it, by bending it backwards. The soldier screamed and was forced to drop his gun, his partner yelled out a warning but it was to late. Endymion kicked out the knees of the soldier he had subdued and pushed him forward into his companion. The soldier let fly a round from his rifle, the bullets went wide nailing the boom. The main sail was cut free and sent swinging wildly towards the stern. Endymion used the distraction to kick the downed soldier in the head and knock him out before sending a hard snap kick into the gut of his partner. Who grunted in surprise, bowing forward instinctively to protect his abdomen, only to receive a round house kick to the head. He went down instantly, blood spraying from his broken nose, his rifle clattering to the deck.

Endymion rose up from his crouch to the sound of his grandfather's laughing and clapping of approval.

"Well, done my boy. Well done." He praised. "You spared no extra energy in dispatching them. "

He rose up to stand defiantly before his grandfather, glaring up at the open hatch with distain.

"Is that all you got!" He shouted pompously, never once thinking how vulnerable he was confront the lot of them completely naked. He was to worked up down, with adrenaline and a new found confidence that he was going to get them out of this. His whole body was humming, his muscles coiling and bunching prepared to keep striking at them. Until every last one of these bastards were dead or unconscious at his feet. He had never felt so alive, as he did then. It was as if fighting...defending her was what he was meant to do. His soul craved this rush, like an addiction. He was heaving for breath and gritting his teeth, glaring up at his grandfather defiantly.  
He refused to give in! He would fight them until he very last breath!

The explosive thunder of another helicopter cutting through the air shocked Endymion, he spun in alarm to find another black Apache hovering off the south side of the boat. The hatched pulled open and several more soldier's leaped onto the aft deck, guns drawn.

He quickly adjusting his stance to the center of the deck so he could face them. Arms raised and legs braced, his looked like a titan naked and bronzed in the glare of the morning sun. His hazel eyes burning with a need to prove himself.

The he was worthy to love and defend Serenity.

Usagi had been hiding under the heavy wooden table in the center of the galley with her hands clasped over her head. Crying and moaning in terror as she listened to the brutal sounds of hand to hand combat. The rapid fire of bullets, then the pounding of them imbedding into the wood of the cabin and pole of the main sail over her head. To quell a terrorfied scream she was biting down on her lower lip so fiercely, she was drawing blood. Her heart was thudding like a gong in her chest, her dread that Endymion might be dead eating away at her resolve to stay hidden. Her vison of the dusty floor beneath the table was a wet, blurry mess by the time the clatter of several more boots hit the deck above. She yelped and squeezed her eyes shut tight, the hot tears spilling down her cheeks as she resisted the urge to break cover and try and save Endymion from those soldier's.

Scuffling, cries of pain and more bullets rained down upon the deck above. Her whole body ached, her muscles full of acid and tension at forcing herself to stay absolutely still. Having fought against her intense need to rush out there and save him for so long.

"Serenity, I suggest you come out now. Or I will kill him!" Ido's irritated voice boomed out over the cabin. Making her blood run cold, the hot sweat that once bathed her body turned to ice. As her eyes shot open in alarm.

Moaning and grinding her teeth, loathing her cowardice at letting Endymion fight alone, she bolted from cover in nothing but the grey cotton blanket wrapped around herself. Stumbling up out of the galley and into the first rays of the sun, pale and shaking with fear.

Finding Endymion on his knees at the bow, before the grim countenance of Ido. The old man looked calm and collected in his pale grey suit, he was all business. While Endy was beaten up pretty badly, is face bruised and bloodied, wires of at least three tazer's were imbedded into the flesh of his shoulder's and chest. The soldier's had attacked him all at once, he had fought off a couple more before the odds won out. The losers lay sprawled against the aft railing like broken dolls. While three who took him down, stood around him, their faces bloodied, a death grip the hilts of their tazers. Glowering down at him with vengeance clear in their eyes, their pride bruised at nearly being beaten down by some high school punk.

Ido fisted Endy's hair up front, forcing the young man to glare upward into the older man's furious eyes. Two more soldier's position upon the roof of the galley cabin had rifles trained upon him. If he so much as twitched they would execute him.

"I have been more then patient with you two. A fucking Saint in terms of your obstinate refusal to attend to your duty's, Serenity! But I have had enough! You will come back to the compound and finish your tests to the best of your abilities. Or I swear to god. I will make your life a living hell from now on. " he snarled.

"My life is already hell!" She shouted back with a vengeance, Endy's low chuckle reenforcing her resolve to stand up for herself.

"I have tried to be nice, I have tried to be understanding of your needs. Ms. Durant. I wanted to give you a comfortable life. As I saw you were giving me your all towards our research. But I feel that my kindness has been taken for granted. You seem to think now that you have a choice? I need to get through to you, a simple concept, I feel you have forgotten. " He left Endymion, stalking towards her with lethal intent. She stood her ground, as he raised his hand and backhanded her across the face.

"I own you!" He bellowed in her face. Serenity's heart stopped momentarily in the furious thunder of his shout. She couldn't breath right or find any words to speak, trembling under his iron glare. Staring unseeing through her tears at his barrel chest wrapped in a clean white dress shirt and dark grey suit jacket.

_I will sacrifice, will sacrifice._

_All I have in life to clear my conscience._

_I will sacrifice, will sacrifice._

_All I have in life, sacrifice, sacrifice._

Endymion was escorted at gun point to the back of the sail boat. He quickly threw on his jeans, before Serenity was escorted by two guards to gather up her own clothes. Sneaking back into the cabin to dress, when she returned. Endymion refused to look at her. Glowering at his sneaker's and muttering curses under his breath. He was so ashamed, so full of rage and impotent fury he felt ready to explode! Serenity found his sudden cold shoulder was far more frighting then Ido's explosive wrath. It left her trembling her her heart frozen with worry.

They were forced aboard one helicopter, sitting in silence beside one another on the back bench. The trip back the the cathedral was silent and awkward. She sought to hold his hand, trying desperately to receive any small amount of comfort. As her fingers nervously touched his, he darted his hand away and brushed his finger's oddly through his hair. He couldn't touch her, it hurt to much. He was desperately trying to figure a way out all this, the desperate need to save her was consuming. To ashamed to look at the hopelessness in her eyes, he avoided her hurt expression by glaring dangerously at Ido. So she was left to deal with her worry and stress all on her own, with a contingent of soldier's watching them with keen eyes, hands firmly gripping the hilts of their rifles.

Endymion's grandfather sat beside his grandson, completely ignoring the young man. Licking his lips and giving the back of Ido's head a very dirty look.

Once back at the compound they were forced into solitary confinement in their rooms. Tomoe was prepping the lab for another series of experiments. Ido had explained to her through her locked bedroom door, that the professor was going to make up for lost time this afternoon. That she had to make up for all her skipped appointments over the last few months. They had a -lot of ground to recover thanks to her childishness.

Serenity lay curled up, pale and shivering on the cold floor of her room. Unable to surface from her sorrow. She was trapped once again in this cage of pain. Endymion had been so cold..so distant...doubt and dread filled her heart. His attitude was just like it was before, she had screwed up somehow and angered him. Her trust was broken as was her heart.

Endymion was pacing his room, having taken his rage out upon every object it contained. He was so worked up he was trembling from head to toe. Everything felt so pointless, what ever hope he had envisioned last night of having a happy life with her had been dissolved. He loathed how useless their escape had been, how pathetic he was at protecting her.

Casting books from his shelves, tearing text papers and letters from back home to shreds. Smashing all of his belongings against the back his door. Satisfied when they shatter and growled in fury when they proved to thick to destroy and merely left craters in the wood. Through his violence, he sought desperately to cleanse the poison of failure from his soul.

Have run out things to destroy he was reduced to pounding the walls and door with his fists. Put multiple holes into his thick oak door, his knuckles now swollen and bloody. When destroying his things and beating his hands bloody proved to be a worthless endeavour. He cast back his head and screamed to the heavens, howling like a demon who's wrath was caged. It soothed nothing and just made a mess of his room. He was left glaring down at the torn skin upon his knuckles when a crisp rapping invaded his brooding.

"Yes!" He shouted back at the door. His voice was hoarse and sounded slurred in his ears.

"I just came to check in with you my boy." Came a smooth, overly refined sounding voice.

"Go away, Grandfather!" He shouted back, meaning what he said. He wanted nothing more to do with the greedy, cold hearted, self serving old man.

"I appreciate your anger, you have full rights to it." He responded back, sounding bored. "But I think you also do not possess a full respect for what is happening here. Allow me one hour of your time to enlighten you."

Endymion took a deep breath and swallowed hard. His grandfather may be a selfish, power hungry miser. But he had honour in his own way, having been treating Endymion respectfully as a man since he turned sixteen. Making up his mind to find out why Ido was on the warpath he pulled his door open angrily. Glaring down at the old man who only came up to his chin.

His grandfather may not have been a tall man, but his had a dignified air that commanded respect.

"I will give you a few minutes to make yourself more presentable. Then I will take you out for a few drinks. You are going to need them." he advised, taking stock of Endymion's disheveled hair and jeans.

Endymion merely grunted acknowledging his lack of clothes and shut his door.

He had wondered where his grandfather was going to find a bar at five in the morning. Not at all surprised to find himself in his posh hotel room. Up at the top most floor in the executive suite, that over looked the city skyline of post war time streets of cobble stone. The proud, robust steeples of abbeys jutting out over modern apartment complexes across the street. He could see the walls of the Ancient Castle and the ribbon of sparkling blue that was Plaisance Port that sat near the historical beaches of Normandy that overlooked the English Channel.

Lounging on a white overly stuffed armchair, gazing absently out of the wall sized windows. Having merely thrown on a black dress shirt. He vaguely listened to his grandfather puttering around behind the luxury bar in the living room, finding them something strong to drink from the mini fridge. Glancing up with mild interest as the whisper of the bedroom door attached to the living area was pushed aside. A gorgeous woman strode quietly into the room, wearing a simple lavender kimono with pink cherry blossoms embroidered in the silk, a black obi sash tied around her middle. She had a delicate face of Korean design with her long straight hair an exotic brilliant flame red. Giving her away as only half korean. Trimed to frame her elegant cheekbones and pointed chin, the rest left to cascade down her straight back. She meekly approached the bar and gave his grandfather a respectful bow.

The old man smiled and left this chore up to her, returning to sitting comfortably on the couch. That ran horizontal to the glass coffee table. Regarding his grandson with a superior air and a modest grin.

"I guess you haven't seen, our dear Yu-ri in a few years." He inclined the young woman behind the bar, who had just retrieved a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. She approached gracefully, her back straight and movements precise and dignified. Her wooden clogs made of bamboo barely made a sound as she knelt on the other side of the table and poured two drinks.

Endy's eyes widened in surprise, this beautiful young woman was his childhood friend. She had moved away years ago near the end of elementary school. They had been inseparable, as children. She acted more of a tom boy, then the refined young woman she was now. Fooling around in the streets of Busan, getting in and out of trouble. She was able to kick some real ass back then, she was so feminine now, he wondered if she even remembered how?

Yu-ri merely paid him a soft smile, kneeling in a typical Japanese Zazen pose with her feet tucked under her butt and arms folded demurely on the coffee table. Endy's grandfather was grinning with pride, a hint of a self satisfied leer pulling upon his thin lips.

"I have been training her as my assistant of sorts. Her family got into some real money trouble a year or so back. She was kind enough to take responsibility of that debt. " He stated with an air of approval.

Endy narrowed his eyes in lewd accusation at his grandfather, ignoring how the young woman's cheeks had begun to blush, or how she cast her head down in embarrassment.

"Training...you say." He growled back at his grandfather who merely shrugged and took his whiskey politely from Yu-ri. The woman acted more like a geisha then a business assistant, a hired comfort girl was what his grandfather was training her as. It was a disgusting thought.

The glare of the sun was filtering gold light across the white on white main area of the suite. Bronzing everything it touched. Endymion was not interested in the alcohol. Surveying his surroundings with a scrutinizing eye, he had little trust in his own flesh and blood. Knowing everything his grandfather did was either a gambit or a bribe to gain an advantage. Always striving to be the one in control, the one with the most power. The fact that he was attached to Ido's hip was suspicious, he was no doubt trying to find a weakness in the politician's out of country affairs. Not at all satisfied with what he had gained from Ido for selling him his grandson a year ago. If there was a chance to make a deal or even take over this research his grandfather would jump on it. Ido would owe him for taking some stress off his shoulder's and he would be set to try his hand in the lion's den of politics. He did nothing out of the goodness of his own heart.

Glancing to the front door that lay in view just past the cheery wood bar counter. Two of his grandfather's men stood guard in full black on black suits. The old man caught sight of his grandsons distrust and chuckled ruefully.

"I am not planning on anything more then talking." He advised, giving Yu-ri a slight nod. She quickly poured two more shot glasses of the amber liquid. Then sat patiently for further commands.

"Ido can't be trusted...that man is a wild card. He was willing to have you killed just get to that insolent, stupid little girl to surrender herself." He growled.

"I love her!" Endy snarled back, getting right in the old man's face. "You will speak with respect in regards to her."

The old man sighed and lounged back into the couch, feigning a tired laziness to hide the fact he was shying away from his Grandson's out of control rage.

"You have been struggling this past year. Trying to succeed against the worst kind of odds...yourself" He smiled, "Fighting to claim a crown that is not yours to take."

Endymion threw back the shot and gave his grandfather a strange look.

The old man took the bottle from Yu-ri with a silent nod, she sat back more rigidly then took her leave. Retreating back behind the bar, keeping busy and out of the way as her Master dealt with his wayward grandson.

The old man ignored her and merely poured Endy another glass, sighing heavily.

"In the beginning I had high hopes that you would achieve this accession, quickly. You threw yourself into this project with the same single minded determination, you used to conquer anything you found difficult.

You have never failed at anything you put your mind too. Yet this was to much for you." He finished, finally swallowing his shot. While Endymion slammed back his, with a snarl. His grandfather was belittling him, in a mild, backhanded sort of way that was irritating.

"No matter how hard you tried, how many hours you endured the experiments. You never had a chance to awaken your Genesis State. In the end you were never good enough." He passed him a sideways look of scorn. "Serenity Durant on the other hand, does."

Endymion swigged back his third shot, relishing the burning of his throat as it went down. He had to be honest with himself, he felt humiliated and oddly jealous of Serenity. Who with out even trying was able to surpass him. He had given Tomoe everything he had over the last couple months wanting to spare her more pain. But he had to admit his intention were not all honourable. He had seen it as an opportunity to prove himself, to finally surpass her. He had always been fiercely competitive and has always seen Serenity as a rival. He wanted to be the first to ascend. To receive the fame and laurel's that becoming a Super Soldier would garner. But he had been willing to give it all up, last night to escape with her. But with that dream now squashed and faced with the reality of how pathetic his grandfather saw him. His pride and self respect was at all time low. A vicious burning ignited in his chest as he took note of his grandfathers cold dissatisfaction. He had failed...and that did not set well with him.

"It couldn't be helped, you did your best?" The old man tipped his glass to his lips with a smirk, sounding so condescending. "Right?"

Endymion narrowed his eyes, hating that man more then ever.

"Hai." he admitted after a few tense minutes of just staring at each other, then he angrily pounded back another shot.

"Well, it seems this little arms race between Japan and the States has come to a head in the last few months." He poured Endy yet another drink, admiring how the young man's eyes were now glazed and his cheeks had become rosy. He had been drinking with his grandson since he had turned sixteen, the young man had managed a develop a strong endurance towards alcohol. But he was pounding back the shots like they were juice.

"Is that why Ido is now in the company of the Japanese military?" He offered.

"Hai, it seems the States have taken Tomoe's research and expanded upon it. They are now far ahead of were his modest research here could accomplish. Ido see's a war coming and I can't fault him for it. I am attempting to convince the old wolf to sell the 'benefits' of this project as potential weapons to other countries, even the playing field so to speak and gain a monopoly in the process.

"Benefits?" Endymion spat, as if the word was a curse.

"Super Soldier's of our own creation, dear boy!" The old man spat back as if Endy was stupid.

Endymion took a deep breath, his grandfather's plan put Serenity back on the chopping block and that was not an option any longer.

His grandfather licked his lips, seeing the defiance in his grandson burning in his eyes. "We can funnel those financial kick backs into our own interests and in doing so protect both Korea's and Japans economy. We need to fortify our defences in the world markets, because thanks to Tomoe's arrogance and lack of safety measures here. Pandora's box has been opened and there is no closing it now." He raised his glass in the air, "God have mercy on us all, that great pompous fool may have just unleashed a hell we may never contain." he sighed, tipping the last of his whiskey down his throat in quite violent and dramatic fashion.

Endymion said nothing, knowing his grandfather was working an angle and needing to know everything. His grandfather set the whisky bottle down at the edge of the table, a grand gesture showing him that he would be offered no more.

"I understand you are upset, but sometimes we are backed up against a wall and there is no way of escape." He sighed, paying Endymion a meaningful look.

"Grandfather, enough!" Endymion shouted, getting fed up with his verbal stalling. When the old man continued to just stare at him, in disbelief he snapped. "Get to the point old man!" He snarled, pointing an accusing finger towards him. He had never spoken so harshly or disrespectful to him. But his ire knew no bounds at this point, it also helped that he was three sheets to the wind and just couldn't give a damn. In his now slightly inebriated state all bets were off.

The old man sighed heavily again, casting his drunk grandson a rueful scowl. "The States have started to use the tracing serum to find candidates for a Genesis program of their own. They already have billions of dollars invested in what they call "The Future Soldier Project. We have no idea if they have managed to start testing on subjects yet, but it's only a matter of time. We just can't compete with the States...yet. "

"I figured as much would happen." Endymion shrugged still not caring. "But I will not hurt her...anymore!" He proclaimed, his eyes searing his grandfather with both resentment and hatred.

"Do not say such dramatic and irresponsible things!" The old man challenged back, slamming his empty shot glass down on the coffee table.

Endymion was taken aback by his grandfather's sudden show of passion. The old man was always in control, able to provide a calm and collected poker face in the midst of any kind of adversity. Endymion as a child had watched him take on the superior courts with out flinching, when his organization had been under suspicion of tax evasion. It was all true, but the old man had escaped jail with his charming smile and patriotic words of undieing love for his country. It had been a performance worthy of an Oscar award if nothing less.

"You are completely ignorant about what true power is...and what horror the lack of it can bring." He growled.

Feeling he was losing control of himself, he rose from the couch and took a couple deep breathes. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his dress pants as a way to reclaim his calm demeanour.

Endymion didn't know if he should take the man seriously. Watching the old man pace before the windows, with an expression of cautious inquiry.

"We live in a very cruel world." He regarded his grandson seriously, his brown eyes growing dark and cold. Falling back on grim memories that a child born near the tale end of the twentieth century could not fathom.

"You know nothing about having to struggle every day just to find enough to eat, a safe place to sleep. Or the brutality of fighting in the last great war. I am a survivor Daiki!" He moved towards the panoramic window, with his hands braced behind his back. "Korea has always been an under dog, but we are a fighting nation... after everything we have endured. We have become a country of survivor's. We have been occupied, slaughtered, enslaved and caged for centuries. Forced to fight in wars for foreign dictators. Our economy crippled by unjust sanctions, our children stolen from us by the influence of more affluent nations. Our country divided, our people burdened by intolerable debts. For the longest time we had no voice, no sense of self. Finally we started to pull ourselves as a people out from under the heel of the stronger nations that have held us down. We finally have power and influence upon the world, we are standing strong now. I will not allow another war to happen and undo all the strides our country has made." he spun back on Daiki. "Do you understand this, grandson."

"Grandfather." Daiki stood up from his chair, confronting the shorter man at the windows with a stern resolve. "I will never hurt her again...not even for Korea."

The older man's eyes narrowed as he licked his bottom lip. He wasn't getting through to him.

"Such an idealistic statement." He laughed. "But your ignorance of how the world works is truly astounding. It makes me wonder if you are even capable of becoming a great man. I will not hand over my empire to a mewling weakling who hasn't the ability to see further then his own wants and needs. You are becoming a huge disappointment my boy."

Endymion ground his teeth.

"What do you think is going to happen if a stronger country, beats us again!" He shouted.

"America you mean. " Endy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter... Do you think the other nations will just sit back and allow another country to have any kind of superiority any longer? The UN tries to keep the peace, to maintain a truce between the powerful countries. It's all just a lie, to keep the public sedated. Happily oblivious to whats really going on in the world. In the end it always about power...who has it! And who does not!" He spun on Endymion, backing him up against the windows. "We will be going to war! Do you want to be on the losing side! "

Endymion paled he had never seen his grandfather so enraged before. His whole face was red, a vein pulsing along his temple. Brown eyes blazing with cold fury.

"If you do not unlock her power's now, the States have the man power and the funding to have Genesis Soldiers born within the year! When that happens the world will be set on fire!" He bellowed in his face.

"Wouldn't that happened anyway if Tomoe succeeds in ascending Serenity?" Endy screamed back.

His grandfather was taken aback by his retaliation.

"Isn't that why they had a mole in Tomoe's research group?" Endy scrubbed his hands threw his hair in frustration. "It doesn't matter now...if it's us or some other country that starts to produce Genesis Soldier's. We will be headed for war regardless."

"It does matter!" The old man countered, shoving Endy by the shoulder's up against the glass. " We need to be first! Every nation will either be in fear of this new super weapon or swallowed by envy. Terrorism and border skirmishes will break out as all the smaller nations will start scrambling for claiming more power. We need to be the strongest power in the coming war, my boy. We need to be the ones holding all the cards. So that we can keep the peace, keep the balance of power level so that war does not happen. One can not change the world if one is not willing to sacrifice something dear." He clapped Daiki on the shoulder, "She is just an infatuation, you will have many more women in your life before you understand what true love is. She is but a means to an end. You haven't the power to change the world, but you have the power to change her...who has the power to change the world." He finished, leaving his grandson questioning himself again. The old man retreated away to his bedroom to await the outcome of this poignant conversation.

Daiki swallowed several times, scrubbing his hand up and down his face as he slumped back into his arm chair. His head hurt and his thoughts were muttled. Absently rubbing his chest as it ached with a deep penetrating pain he had never experienced before.

It was then Yu-ri's compassionate expression appeared below, she knelt before him. Placing comforting hands upon his knees, gazing up at him with such a mournful understanding in her eyes that made him want to weep.

With a sigh he placed a hand upon her's and allowed her to tend to him. She had brought the whiskey bottle and offered him another drink.

"Tell me about her?" She asked sweetly, honestly curious. Her eyes holding a depth of sympathy towards his cursed love that he found alarming.

With a weak smile he nodded and began to explain to her all about this forbidden love he had for a girl, that was never going to work out. He was destined only to hurt her, he realized this now. Their love was never meant to be.

_Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice_

It was mid morning when Serenity finally uncurled herself from the floor of her room. Having cried herself asleep in the early hours, she now felt groggy. Moving in a fog, lightheaded and somewhat nauseous. She stumbled towards her oak door, pulling it open a crack to survey the two guards in black armour standing on either side of her doorframe.

Slowly closing the door, she slumped against the wood in defeat. Her room had become a prison cell.

Crossing the hard stone floor, holding herself together unwilling to allow herself to succumb to another crying jag. Her arms wrapped securely around her middle, clenching her stomach to keep it's contents inside. She needed to get back to Endymion, needed to know how he was doing, what he was feeling. If he was mad at her, or just angry at being caught. She blamed herself for the terrible beating he had endured for her sake. She wondered if he regretted last night, or this morning's bout with the soldier's. Perhaps he felt she wasn't worth the all trouble anymore? Either way she need to see him. She needed to know where they stood...as a couple.

Glancing out of her bedroom window that overlooked the inner courtyard. The long tables for breakfast were just being cleared away by the kitchen staff. The younger kids having retreated to the play area on the far side, while the older teens milled in the shadows of the open colonnade that skirted the yard. The sun was bright and the heat of the coming afternoon was already rising outside. Steam wafting up from the cobble stone paths, the lush green of the grass wilting under the powerful rays.

Serenity's room was in the upper floor of the east wing of the dorms that jutted out at the back of the cathedral. The men's dorms were just further west, separated by a covered walkway. Endymion's room was on the lower floor, if she could scale the outer wall down to the courtyard she would be free of her guards for a few minutes.

Resolute with her crazy plan she unlatched the bottom portion of her stained glass window. It lifted up on a hinge, a narrow rectangle the was just big enough to air out her room. She would have to shimmy through, it would be a tight fit. Slipping her legs through first, her lower half was soon dangling in free fall on the outer stone wall. Wedged tight in the gap, she grunted and mewled in pain as her hips scrapped mercilessly against the iron sides of the window pane. The ripping of her white skirt never slowed her down as she forced her butt through. Like a cork her body popped out of the narrow space, as she fell instantly. Her finger's clasped the edge of the stone ledge her window was embedded into, hanging limply for a moment uncertain how to drop down safely. The thick paving stones of the Cathedrals grande back entrance was just below her feet. With a yelp she released her hold, trusting in fate that she would not sprain an ankle or break something as she landed. Desperate to make things right between them, she felt unstoppable.

Landing hard, the impact making the long bones of her legs quiver. She fell onto her knees, the stone was freezing, numbing the hot skin instantly. Slowly, uncertainly she stood, listing sideways by a bout of dizziness. Taking note of how her skirts lace hem was now torn, hanging like ribbons over the white saffron underlay. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed the small crowd of stunned onlooker's watching her. It had been a crazy stunt and she had drawn unwanted attention.

With a huff of breath, she spun on her heel and ran down the short outer corridor and back into the lower halls of the west wing. Her bare feet slapping against the stone, heading straight and true to Endymion's room. The hall to his room was empty and being the ground floor, the more narrow windows did not receive as much light as the floors above. It looked more like a mausoleum then a dormitory, cool and musty from the intensely swinging temperature of the summer months. She paid no attention to the negative aura the hall was giving off. She had no sixth sense of such things at this age.

Having experienced so little about love in this lifetime. She approached his door, with her heart pounding in her throat. Slick with a cold sweat of dread and worry she swallowed hard and knocked.

Waiting nervously for a few minutes but when there was no answer she boldly turned the knob, finding it unlocked she pushed the door open.

What greeted her inside stole her breath and froze her heart.

Standing completely still in the doorway, unable to think clearly her mouth no doubt hanging open in disbelief. She found him sprawled nude upon the sheets with a young woman several years her elder, laying just as naked over his bare chest. A sassy looking red head, with long luxurious hair. Who had a more ample chest and far superior curves then she had. This woman was everything she was not. With a refined elegance to her features that could not compete with. She was an alluringly sexual creature that made her feel suddenly very embarrassed and immature.

Endymion slowly opened his eyes, sensing her staring at him. He never moved to greet her, locking his own eyes with her's in a cold stone stare that held no guilt what so ever over what he had done.

"Why..." She breathed, unable to call forth much conviction in her voice. She sounded frail and wounded. Struggling to find breath as the tears welled in the corner of her eyes. Endymion slowly disentangled himself from the woman. Who merely hummed faintly at being adjusted then rolled away to curl up comfortably under his blankets.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he scratched the back of his head and sighed, ignoring her for a bit as he searched the floor for his jeans. His heart was pounding and a fierce headache was coming on. He was needing to gather himself, to find that inhuman resolve to break her heart completely. This was the hardest thing he would ever do. He was literally dieing inside, but he masked his pain behind a non-nonchalant facade. Finding his pants, he lazily pulled them back on, confronting her at the doorway with an absent disinterest to her pain.

"I figured that would be obvious." He stated, lightly guiding her out of his doorway and closing the door behind himself.

"Did it mean nothing to you? All those promises you made? " She whined, wondering oddly how he managed to find woman to warm is bed so quickly after leaving her side?

"Well, it got me what I wanted." He shrugged. The incredible hurt in her eyes was crushing his heart, he needed to remind himself of his true purpose. He had not the power to become a god, only the power to create one. He hoped that her accession would be swift, so she would not have to endure anymore pain. That when she became truly powerful, she would be a force for good as she always wished to be.

"How could you!" She screamed, cracking her hand across his face.

"Pu-leease." he rolled his eyes disdainfully. "Save me the dramatics."

Serenity blinked, shaking her head believing she just had heard him properly. She couldn't fathom after everything, he could be so cruel to her yet again. That last night had been lie! That he would seek to break her heart all over again, that she had been so stupid to be duped by his manipulations yet again.

"Was I not good enough?" She knew she was only setting herself up for more pain. Staring up at him dumbfounded and deeply hurt at his sudden turn around yet again. Was this monster really his true face?

"You are so obsessed with love! Love, love, love...it's a precious thing...blah, blah, blah." He scoffed.

"Sex with you, was utterly nauseating. I had to hold myself back, least I break your fragile nerve and you backed out of it. You had no idea how to seduce me, I struggled not to laugh. At how clumsy and awkward you were at it. You had know idea what you were doing. It was like having relations with a child...it was creepy!" He snarled back, rubbing his cheek.

The sinister quality of his tone, making him feel sick inside.

"You were the worst fuck, I think I have ever experienced. I needed to purge the memory of it with a real woman who knew what she was doing and could actually please me!" he finished, swallowing hard as her face crumbled into misery.

"I don't believe it...I just don't believe..." she was trembling, hot tears streaming down her face. He had ripped out her heart and stomped it to dust right in front her. With out a single care about how brutal his honesty was on her. She couldn't breath, her whole body was suddenly being consumed by an internal fire. "I don't understand...any of this..." She was pale and the words tumbled out in gasping pants.

Endymion rudely blew air out between drawn lips. "How stupid are you? I used you...and now I'm throwing you away. I had high hopes that you might be an exceptional lay. I was greatly mistaken, you ended up being lame and truly pathetic in bed. I have no time or intentions of teaching you how to please a man, properly." He stated in a bored sigh, adjusting his stance so his back was slightly turned to her. Unable to bear the pain he was causing, unable to back out of his duty. Accepting the lonely, future ahead with a dead man's soulless eyes.

"I won't accept it...you don't meant it." She was staring blindly at the floor, backing up on shaking legs, even though she wanted desperately to run away from him. She was unable to move fast enough.

"Stop fooling yourself! I can never be what you want me to be." He growled, swaggering arrogantly after her. Backing her up against the wall across the hall. He laughed softly, a cruel unholy sound in her ears. Bending down to bring himself down to her eye level. Wanting to make sure he only had to say this once and never be bothered by her again. "Woman, you have been and always will be just another pathetic girl I have conquered."

"You love me!" She demanded, refusing to believe this ultimate betrayal.

"And still you continue." He rolled his eyes. "You are nothing to me. But a little amusement, a distraction from the boredom of living here. " His tone was slick with sarcasm and loathing.

"Our relationship...meant nothing." She gasped finally realizing how much of idiot she had been. Her breath was staggered, barely able to breath through her tears, unable to even focus upon his sneering face. "A joke...a scheme to fulfill your own selfish needs." She confessed in horror to herself. Slipping down the wall into a half crouch her body convulsing with wild sobs. Coming to terms slowly with how utterly vile, Daiki Shinoda truly was.

"I hate you!" She whispered, low and dangerous. Then slowly she rose back up the wall, an inner reserve of strength coming alive within her. Fuelled by the poisonous fire of rage. "I hate you!" She shouted into his face.

"BASTARD" She cursed him with everything she had.

Endymion backed up a pace, as her voice carried something unpleasant, something dangerous in the glare in her eyes. He had never seen this side of her before, he must have finally broken through that barrier in her psyche. A silver glow ignited in her eyes as she stormed forward, slamming her knee full force into his groin. He grunted and deflated to the floor, holding himself as he grimaced in incredible pain. That unfortunately didn't hold a candle to the mental torture he was feeling deep inside. He had broken her right then and there. Tearing out his own soul in the process. Losing the last fragments of what made him a good man. He had damned himself in the last few minutes to a life of regret and self loathing.

"You are a no good son of a bitch! I can't believe I gave it up to you like that...like some horny slut!" She spat down at him, hands balled into fists at her sides. Fury ebbing from her like a molten tide.

Then she rushed away down the hall and out of his life forever.

It was the screams of terror a few seconds later that had him scrambling in agony, out of the dormitory. Finding her hovering over the courtyard, energy waves pulsing from her glowing body as she screamed again and again at the sky.

Ido had attempted to contain her, but she had blew him across the yard and into the north wall. The kids and attending adults were rushing for cover anywhere they could find. Back into the cathedral, cowering behind pillars in the open colonnade that bordered the yard. Some smaller kids were abandoned at the play structure, now huddling in terror under the slide.

But up top on the highest platform of the play structure stood Beryl. As the months had worn on, the little girl had become an avid loner. She needed no one! And no one needed her, that was how she liked it! Now opting to dress in dull colours that allowed her to blend into any environment. She wore a pair of baggy jeans and a simple black t-shirt, her reddish brunette hair snapping in the howling wind Serenity was creating. With the turbulent emotions of hate and anguish, churning and rebounded inside of her and out of her control. Bringing on her Wild Genesis State.

Beryl was glaring up at her with a scared defiance, her tiny hands balled into fists. Cheeks red with stress and terror, she refused to cower to Serenity. Be it arrogance or stupidity she stood bravely before the raging might of Serenity's transformation.

Endymion skidded to a stop at the top of the courtyard, staring up her with building terror. This was not how he wanted it to go! This experiment had gone out of control and it was all his fault! Staring up at her, floating amid the pulsing waves of power. Her dress and golden hair snapping madly in the immortal winds she was churning to life around her. Her eyes had gone completely silver, an inner fire of wrath burning within their depths. She was screaming to the heavens, her voice full of raw fury and unending pain.

He could hear the stampeding feet of the soldier's converging upon the courtyard, pouring out of the dormitory and lab buildings. The beating of the helicopter's closing in over head. Serenity ignored all of it, glaring up at the dull summer sky screaming in anguish. As the soldier's formed a firing line and aimed their rifles.

"NO!" Endymion screamed, dashing in front of the firing squad. He had to do something...he had to fix this before things escalated anymore.

"Usako! Please, come down...I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it...Please, let me explain!" He shouted up at her. The torrential wind flattening his hair against his head, as he squinted his eyes to see beyond the glare of white now strobbing from her body.

"PLEASE! STOP!" He cried desperately, the world was ending and he felt so helpless...so very guilty as he was the cause of it's destruction.

As the soldier's bombarded her with a flurry of bullets. They hit a barrier and rebounded back. Screaming back at them in a wild frenzy. The self execution of nearly half the soldier's was quick. As several of the squads got stray bullets straight to the brain. Blood splattered over Endymion's bare chest, illustrating in crisp bloody clarity the devastation and death he had orchestrated.

Ido had hobbled over to him during the ensuring chaos, as the surviving soldier's abandoned killing her and began to evacuate the courtyard instead. His left leg was crushed,blood soaked his pant leg, the cotton clinging like a wet wash cloth from his thigh down to his ankle. He held back his pain behind a stone mask, having endured far more brutal physical duress during the last war.

"What did you do!" he shouted in Daiki's face. His ice blue eyes were on cold fire, staring into him like a hawk about to gut his prey.

"I broke her heart!" Daiki raged back. "Just like Tomoe and my Grandfather wanted!"

Ido merely shook his head in disbelief. "We have all been the greatest of fools." He whispered.

One helicopter managed to land on the far end of the courtyard. Ido started guiding him towards it.

He shook off his hand easily, making the older man stumble.

"I have to save Yu-ri..." He turned to leave, needing to save at least one woman he held dear. Ido clamped his hand down hard on his wrist, stopping him instantly.

"We have no time!" he shouted back. As the pulses of energy coming from Serenity's body became more violent. The waves slamming into the earth, cracking the cobble stones and digging fissures into the ground.

Ido dragged him towards the helicopter, as he reluctantly struggled against him. Staring up at Serenity's raging climax in the sky with dread. He could not save either of them, he was worthless, powerless and a horrible person. He should not be granted an escape...he should die here for his sins.

Closing in on the helicopter, finding Tomoe and his Grandfather already inside. Ido crawled in, as Daiki stalled outside, gripping the door and fighting with himself. Part of him was a true coward wanting to live at all costs, while the more honourable aspects of him felt he should stay and receive his just punishments.

"What are you doing, boy. Get in here!" his grandfather screamed, lunging out of the back hatch and grabbed him by the hair at the top of his head, hauling him forcefully into the hatch.

The helicopter left the ground, leaving behind the soldier's who were attempting to save the staff and children in the compound. The engine whined and screamed as it fought against the down draft of Serenity's violent assention. The machine struggling higher into the air above the city as she finally lost control of her Genesis.

The waves of power continuing to explode out from her body were massive and indescribable. The first wave struck like a bomb, the concussive force slamming into the earth and radiating outward. Blowing out all the windows in the cathedral and surrounding buildings. The next wave was more intense, when it crashed down it blew the cathedral to dust and flattened a quarter mile of the city. Then as the third and final pulse came to life from her body, everything went white...

With her head thrown back, releasing an unearthly scream of pure agony. That echoed and vibrated over the city of Caen, rippling through the hearts of everyone who still lived below. The surviving population had frozen in their final seconds of life, staring up at the glowing orb of light hovering over the city.

Serenity was trapped in her last moments. She had been screaming, being consumed by such painful memories her insides felt shredded. She had nothing left to live for...a heavy feeling of despair was pulling her soul down into complete desolation. Her mother hated her...she had no home, no family and the final blow...her lover had betrayed her. Had used her, abused her and left her broken and bleeding inside.

She had begged silently for it all to end, to be free of the pain and mental torture this life had inflicted. She had nothing and she wished to become nothing. Then she had gone dead calm as a tremendous white light flared to life around her. It ripped through the fabric of the world, the ground cracked open in gigantic fissures. Swallowing whole blocks of modern towers, residential area's and ancient churches. A concussive blast of such heat, such magnitude it vaporized everything in an horrific impact.

Then she and the city of Caen had been no more. Her final wish granted with her last breath.

_Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice._

Serenity stood in the world of white, cradling a small golden bead to her chest. It pulsed with the same beat as her own heart. Mirroring the final beats of Endymion's heart, as he offered himself as a sacrifice for her. Gave up his own life to return hers.

She was at a loss, tears streaming down her face as she gazed fondly down at the crystal. It was all that was left of the tragic man who had given up everything for her in the end.

(Have I redeemed myself...finally.) His voice echoed out to her, distant and ghostly.

Her vision cleared to find his spirit kneeling before her, his arms wrapped around her waist, face pressed against her stomach, repenting and seeking penance for his many grievous sins.

(Yes...) She clutched his crystal essence in one hand, running her hand lovingly through his hair with the other. (Thank you, Endy.) She sniffed, her heart was swelling with love for him.

(I am so very sorry for what I did to you, I was a fool.) He cried, burying his face in shame against her body.

(You were used, just as I was and I forgive you.) She curled a finger under his chin and pulled his face up to meet her sweet, loving smile. She relived their last night together and his fateful conversation with his grandfather that had ultimately set him upon a uncompromising path to break her heart.

(I having nothing else to give you but my star seed. The crystallized essence of my soul's desire to heal your pain. I hope that it might protect you now that I can not.) He offered, unable to hold on any longer to this life his spirit faded away.

(I'll cherish it. Daiki) She called into the blinding void. Praying that she might see him again someday, that he would be reborn and perhaps get another chance to do things right.

The rain pelted her hot skin like thousands of dagger's. As she slowly opened her eyes, to face the violence of the storm above her head. The last of the golden armour that had resurrected her body faded into the tiny golden crystal she held firm in her left hand. She had been returned to life, cleansed of the pain of her past life. By her forgiveness and understanding for the man who had destroyed it. She took one deep breath, then another relishing in the burning, the frozen air caused her strained throat. Her next thought was of Darien. She had to find him, bolting to a seated position on the sand. She scanned the wet shoreline, squinting to see through the sheets of rain. As the sky crackled with lightening and thunder rolled overhead.


End file.
